


旧战场

by dyingxyy



Series: 架空民国原耽系列 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, 年下
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 03:57:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 241,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16694995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyingxyy/pseuds/dyingxyy





	1. 上

代序：小白鸽与它的花  
文/徐十五娘  
有着乌黑眼睛的小白鸽曾经飞越过整个王国。它在国境边缘感到焦渴，便落地饮水，发现自己身处一座废弃的庄园。  
无人打理的花圃里长满了花草，溪水从墙边流过，小白鸽低下头喝水，也低下头，看水中的倒影。一朵重瓣山茶正在整理自己的花盘。  
它的花瓣是红色的，那是红宝石一样的红色，是夜莺用胸口血染就的玫瑰那样的红色，是异国商人表演秘术时头戴的面纱一样的红色。  
小白鸽很喜欢这漂亮的颜色，它扑棱了一下翅膀，落在山茶花身边。  
它说：“你真美。我可以摸一摸你的花瓣吗？”  
山茶花对它鞠了个躬，小白鸽就用自己的羽毛蹭了蹭花瓣，希望能沾上一点那鲜艳的颜色。但是它失败了，它的翅膀还是白雪一样的白，那双眼睛也还是乌鸦羽毛一样的黑。  
山茶花知道了它的想法，很骄傲地甩了甩头告诉小白鸽：“我最漂亮的时候，有接近六十片花瓣，连最大朵的牡丹和最富丽的芍药都要在我面前露出惊讶的目光，可是现在，它们已经掉落一半了。”  
小白鸽很吃惊。它以前从没有见过颜色这样诱人的红茶花，也没有听过哪一朵鲜花有六十片花瓣。在它看来，有三十片花瓣的重瓣山茶已经很美丽了，连那些单瓣的茶花，那些娇美的、少女似的植株，不也一样很美吗？  
山茶花听到它的言语，很羞涩地笑了。羞涩令它的颜色更加鲜明，像贵族女子在面颊上绘制的面靥，像从远方进贡的红丝绸。  
它告诉小白鸽：“等到花瓣都掉光了，我就会凋谢了，那可能是这个月的事，也可能是明年的事。”  
小白鸽羡慕这娇艳分明的色泽，又一次很轻很轻地用翅膀触碰那些花瓣。对染色的期盼从它的眼睛里流露出来，于是山茶花教导它：“要想染色，这样是不行的。”  
说完，它便从自己身上揪下了两片花瓣，放在了小白鸽的爪子旁边：“拿上它们，用石子磨碎了，再把汁液涂在羽毛上吧。”  
小白鸽问：“可是花瓣掉光了，你不会凋谢吗？”  
山茶花说：“那可能是明年的事，但不会是这个月的事。”  
小白鸽研磨了花瓣，把那汁液涂抹在自己的翅膀尖上，也涂在自己的脸上，颜色很淡，但到底是有一点痕迹了。它很开心地绕着花圃飞来飞去。  
山茶花问：“小白鸽，你是为什么停在这里的？”  
它落下来，忽然想起，自己是要飞越国境线，到另一座城堡里去的。它要为公主的婚礼送信，要用鸟喙坚韧地挽起挂在舞厅穹顶下的彩带，还要和同伴们一起为新人送上最美好的祝福。  
于是山茶花给它指路：“从这里过去，飞越过一条河流，再度过两座山脉，就能远远望到邻国都城的古堡，公主就住在那古堡最高的塔楼里。那是一个与此处完全不同的国家。那里的建筑是多层的，有深凹的窗口和高耸入云的塔尖，大厅金碧辉煌，在华丽的水晶吊灯下，无数美丽的女士穿着蓬松的衣裙，在提琴的伴奏下与同样美丽的少年共同起舞。”  
小白鸽问：“你去过吗？你是怎么知道的？”  
山茶花说：“我又不会飞，我只是听说而已。你去过之后，就可以告诉我，传说是真的吗？”  
但小白鸽还不想飞走。每一天的清晨，山茶花都会把花瓣上的露水收集起来，小白鸽便会去喝掉。它说这就像是花瓣上淌下的眼泪，它很愿意为一朵漂亮的红色鲜花饮尽眼泪。  
在露水多得花瓣难以承受的那天，山茶花催促它：“夜越来越长了，露水也越来越多了，公主的婚礼就在今冬的第一个雪天，你再不走，就会错过这一百年才有一次的盛宴。”  
露水太重了，花瓣纷纷地掉落，落下了许多片，铺开在小白鸽的脚边。  
小白鸽很吃惊，山茶花笑着告诉它说：“这是我送给你的临别礼物，你可以拿去研磨，然后为你的羽毛染上红色。”  
小白鸽很听话地捡起了花瓣。它与山茶花告别之后，用力拍拍翅膀就飞向了天空。  
它很及时地赶到了城堡，可是直到冬天过去了四分之三，这个国度里都没有下雪。公主的婚礼不能如期举行，国王怀疑是受到了女巫的诅咒。为了除掉女巫可能的容身之处，他的军队踏遍了整个国土，甚至向邻国扩张，连小白鸽曾经停留的废弃庄园也被征服侵占了。  
但是扩张并没能换来降雪。在绞刑架上焚烧的女巫换了一个又一个，庄园也已经被卖给了一位来自东方的修行者。  
他拆换了房屋，重造了花圃，现在那座庄园已经成为了两国边境线上最美丽的地方。夜夜有笛声在梅树下盘旋，侍女用金盆盛满不生烟气的炭火，放置在身披狐裘的主人与客人身畔。  
冬天快要结束的时候，小白鸽不想再等待下去了。它放弃了它的使命，一路追寻着来时的路线，降落在了庄园的屋顶上。  
山茶花已经不见了。墙边的溪水也干涸了，杂草都早已被清理干净，周围种上了许多新的植物，有梅花，有水仙，也有苍翠的竹林和未开放的海棠。  
梅花也是红色的，但是它们很小，一朵一朵地挤在枝头，形成一大片红色的海洋。小白鸽问它们：“你们见过一朵红山茶吗？它像你们一样，也是红色的？”  
梅花你一言我一语地笑了，它们说：“没有没有！我们搬来的时候花圃就是空的。”  
它们又问小白鸽说：“还有像我们一样的红吗？主人夸我们说，这是全天下最有傲骨的红了，这是志士流淌着的鲜血的红，是圣贤官袍衣袖上的红呀！”  
小白鸽摇摇头，它回答说：“没有没有，是你们最红。”  
但是它在心里想，红山茶的红当然不是有傲骨的红。那是国境内最漂亮的姑娘嘴唇上的胭脂红，是壁画里宴厅上地毯的红，是诗人用泪水打湿的情书上火漆印章的红。  
小白鸽很难过。它知道，它的红山茶凋谢了。  
它绕着花圃飞了很多很多圈，却只找到了一片花瓣，它相信自己一定没有认错，只有它的红山茶才会有这样大片的花瓣。它把那唯独一片的、山茶花的花瓣给水仙看。  
水仙说：“我从来没有见过这样难看的花瓣！它已经褪色了，又淡又脆，不如我从自己的衣服上取下一片送你吧。”  
小白鸽没有答应，它想，你本身就是白色的，是淡黄色的，当然不会担心褪色啦。于是它带着那片花瓣飞远了。它再一次飞越国境线，想到城堡里去。  
它想等待公主的婚礼，即使还不知道那将在什么时候举行——如果一直不下雪的话。它想回答山茶花，那些传说是真的，真的会有穿着长裙戴着手套的女郎在大厅中起舞。  
这是一个很冷的冬天。小白鸽飞得很高，越来越冷，水汽都凝结成了云层。风太大了，那褪色了的、薄脆的花瓣碎成了一片一片，小白鸽抓不住它，只能看着花瓣的碎片从云层里落下去，和云朵遗落的雪片一起，从高高的地方落了下去，飞散了。  
就在这一天，城堡里的公主终于要出嫁了。车队驶出了古老而厚重的大门，年轻的公主充满了好奇心，想看一看她的王国。她掀开马车的帘子，就看到天上落了雪，那雪很大很大，比羽毛还要大。  
在大雪里，有一片小小的、白白的花瓣，落在了公主的额头上。

 

仲子君  
“将仲子兮，无折我树檀。”

在炎夏七月的热浪里，萧令望走到中央大学的校门口去。  
联考已经结束了，招生事务正在进行之中，学生们都已经放了暑假，只有几个相关的职工在学校里，整个校园都是很安谧的。只是天气太热，太阳一晒，连人带树木仿佛要一起被晒蔫，外墙雪白的新建筑也像笼里的馒头，白得简直在冒热气。  
萧令望也嫌晒，赶忙加快了脚步。他以前曾经是这所学校的学生，但入学不久便恰逢国家与西洋合作，要挑选人专门送到国外的军校里去。名额有限，在报名者里一共只取十个人，那十个人其中就有萧令望。  
他因此耽误了学业，毕业回国之后暂时无事，便又希望能重回书桌。  
原来在他出洋之前，国内大学确实不乏这样中断之后又重新入学的旧例，但如今经了几次改革，制度已经与前不同了，要想入学就非要按部就班地从某个高中先毕业、再参加应届高中生的联考不可。  
时任教务长顾春嘉一向很重规矩，虽然颇感遗憾，但还是回绝了他。然而萧令望不死心，居然找到了从前欣赏他的一位教员去说情，要求校方答应为他专门再给一个考试的机会。  
他通过了考试，今天下午是到顾春嘉那里来办手续的。  
事情不算太麻烦，顾春嘉拿了表格给他，他便一一把姓名年龄什么的填写进去。校长徐慎如正巧也在，他一边跟顾春嘉说事一边偏过头，很好奇似的，看着萧令望填表。  
他扫了两眼，忽然问道：“唔，原来萧子璋是你的字么？”  
年轻人回答道：“是。”  
徐慎如便笑着感慨道：“这一阵，还用字的年轻人不多了呀。”  
感慨毕，他又抬头看了萧令望一眼，忽然说：“哦，倒是我忘了。”  
但他没有说下去，直到萧令望问他忘了什么，他才以疑问的口吻回答道：“参谋次长萧令闻是你哥哥么？”  
徐慎如是想起一句话来，《诗经》里的“如圭如璋，令闻令望”八个字，这八个字里正好嵌了两个人的名字，他又听说过萧令闻有个弟弟的，便自然地有了这样的判断。  
果然，坐在对面填表的青年停下了笔，微微发窘，却还是一本正经地点头：“因为是我自己要来考试，不愿意宣扬这个，叫人知道了，要么会当我用别的法子考过的，要是考不过，又未免给哥哥丢人。”  
徐慎如摇头笑了一下。他穿了件衬衫，袖口都挽着，这时候看一眼自己交握的十指，又抬起头瞧瞧萧令望，对那年轻人道：“你怎么就确信自己不是‘用别的法子考过’的呢？”  
萧令望被这样问，竟当真呆了呆，之后才回答说：“我心里知道，徐校长不是这样的人呀。”  
徐慎如“哦”了一声，煞有介事地道：“那你知道的事可真多，我自己都不知道的。”  
萧令望眨了眨眼。这年轻人相貌很英俊，眼睛尤其黑而发亮，显得格外活泼健康。  
他眨眨眼，对徐慎如道：“我相信顾先生不会容忍这样的事。”  
顾春嘉清名在外，这理由倒是很无可辩驳的。徐慎如见状也不再逗他，只听顾春嘉讲他从军和读书的种种，听完了，不置可否地笑了笑。他并没有很激赏，只暗暗想，眼前这人倒当真是个少年，全不识愁滋味、也不懂得生活分量的那一种公子少爷，单凭着一腔兴致做事，东一脚西一脚的。  
他不仅太轻易地下判断，而且下了之后还对萧令望说了出来，惹得萧令望很是委屈地看着他，辩解说并非如此。  
徐慎如说道：“你投笔从戎，还说不是为了功名，是要做军人来报国，那么回来之后何不直接服役，而要读什么书呢？这时你又说你暂且还不急着想服役，只希望享受一段真正的弦歌生涯。如此说来，你不论是从军也好，读书也好，说到底只是为了自己高兴，至于别的，那都是好听的空话。”  
萧令望抿了抿唇，羞愧得不做声了。但这是徐慎如未曾料到的。徐慎如心里隐然已经把他归为公子哥儿，便认为萧令望不会真的为此赧颜，甚至也正因如此，他才直白地将自己主观的判断说了出来。  
见到那因为受过军训而站得格外笔直的年轻人默默地垂下头，他居然难得为自己的刻薄后悔一次。他转头瞥着顾春嘉，只见对方正对自己露出颇不赞许的神情，便使了个眼色，示意顾春嘉用手续和校规之类事情岔开了话题。  
萧令望填好了表格，慢慢地退了出去。他在门口向内又看了一眼，正好跟徐慎如对视了，那目光是含着一点温和的歉意的，虽然没有明说，但萧令望感受到了，便回以满不在乎的一笑，徐慎如这才转开了眼睛。  
这是他第一次和徐慎如有切实的接触，实在说不上是多么愉快，但意外地并不令他生厌。  
在这样近距离的观看下，他不得不承认，徐慎如无疑长得还不错。虽然萧令望自矜这“不错”再如何也比不过自己去，但确乎是令人印象深刻的，也难免会在外界受人追捧，连他自己的妹妹，都在回去后向他问起徐慎如。  
或许相貌真的有些缓解由武断带来的反感的作用罢？如果日后再有来往，他当也不无乐意。萧令望深以自己这种流于表面、缺乏原则的想法为耻，但想法毕竟是有了，他无意阻止，便只顺它的自然去。  
在萧令望走后，徐慎如也正从楼道口出来，在向自己家走去。他穿过草坪，见到萧令望正沿着草坪的另一端渐行渐远。夕阳的余晖落在年轻人身上，他橄榄绿色的裤脚与道旁草叶似乎融为一体，像一棵树木，笔直地向前移动。  
在这一刻，双方都还不知道两人本无交集的命运会在日后那样缠结在一起。

萧令望如愿以偿在九月份重新入学，他跟徐慎如有来往，则要将日期再向后推些，到秋末初冬。平京的初冬常有冷雨，他没带伞，在雨里匆匆忙忙地跑过，想穿过整个校园到另一个门口去。路上有水，天上有雨，他跑得着急，脚步声啪嗒啪嗒的。  
在一条还没有铺好青砖的道边，他撞见徐慎如。或者更确切地说，他从徐慎如面前跑过去，又停下来，回头去打招呼。  
徐慎如把伞递给他，邀他一起走：“正好，我也要去那边。我送你过去吧。”  
但这种雨天在萧令望眼里都不算什么，他不那么在意是不是打伞，觉得忘了也就忘了。  
于是他笑着拒绝：“不用啦，我跑得很快的。”  
徐慎如扑哧地笑了。他说：“你跑得是挺快。弄出来的泥点，我看飞得比雨还高呢。”  
萧令望“咦”了一声，这才发现自己刚才不自知地踩进了一个大水坑。他脚步重，又是在跑，弄出来的水滴溅得徐慎如一身白西服上全是小斑点。他赶忙垂头道了个歉，又递了手帕过去。  
但徐慎如没接，只是把伞递给了他，两个人挨得很近，慢慢地走了一段路程。  
他们一路无话，大概也是不知道应当说些什么，直到快到门口，萧令望才问道：“徐先生去哪里？”  
徐慎如本可以不回答，但他好像看穿了萧令望真正想问的是什么，很温和地安抚道：“只是去逛逛街，然后去看望一个朋友，不碍事的。”  
他是在说白衣裳上的斑点，萧令望也听明白了。他放了心向前走去，见到哥哥正开着车在道路对面等他。徐慎如也有人等，就在门边上，是个小女孩。那是他的女儿徐静川。  
徐慎如见萧令望很好奇地低头看，便指了指他，对女儿介绍道：“这是小萧哥哥。”  
没想到徐静川抬头盯了他一会，居然很是一本正经地说道：“萧少爷好。”  
萧令望哑然失笑，旋即知道她这是不肯被当小孩子看，便很大方地答道：“徐小姐幸会。”  
徐慎如在旁边看到，只觉得这故作成熟的把戏很是有趣，其实反而暴露出她还是个小女孩了。但他并不阻止，只任凭那一大一小两人对答完才牵着女儿的手走远，萧令望也上了回家过的车子，遥遥目送他们消失在道路上。  
这便是二人来往的开始。

在之后那周的周日，萧令望买了一点礼物——都是给小女孩的——专程去徐慎如家里登门拜访，说是算作赔礼道歉。这本是一次普通的拜访，没想到二人竟相处得颇为愉快，以至于又约了吃饭，约了旁的事，最终变成了每周必有的固定往来，又更进一层，变成了萧令望一到有空便熟门熟路不请自来，赶上徐慎如不忙的时候，他一周要来两三次。  
之前那不愉快的开端已经全然被忘记了，即使记得，他也不大在意，知道徐慎如的性情就是这样随便而且敏锐的。就像一对朋友那样——是真正的朋友，而不是什么相处融洽的长辈和晚辈——他们漫无边际地谈话，也去散步、逛街，在有月亮的和没有月亮的晚上，也在有雪的晚上。  
今年平京的冬雪来得很早。两个人在外面吃饭，吃过了要回自己住处去时，一走出饭店大门，便发觉地上已经积了一层雪。  
那雪很厚，踩上去咯吱咯吱直响，在灯下反着光，映得周遭间格外明亮，雪后晴空也是一片澄澈的深蓝。  
两个人并排走着，萧令望感慨道：“平京的雪也不够大。”  
徐慎如笑问他：“那怎么才算大？”  
萧令望说：“我小时候在老家，住在乡下的院子里，若是下了夜雪，早上都推不开门的。”  
徐慎如便说：“那推不开，可怎么办呢？”  
萧令望道：“那就硬推。推开了再扫雪。”  
说完他又偏过头，很是带几分得意地问：“徐校长没见过吧？”  
徐慎如很是镇定地道：“见过。”  
萧令望仿佛没有听清，又问了一遍：“什么？”  
徐慎如重复道：“我说见过的。我留洋的时候，冬天遇上大雪水电都断，连街上的树都压倒了的，想来也不比你在乡下见的小。”  
萧令望脸上露出很失望的神色，像个牛皮吹破的小孩子。徐慎如借着灯光看见了，就觉得有几分好笑，低低地笑了一声，感到一种单纯的、直白的快乐。这对他是很难得的，却也是萧令望最经常带给他的东西。  
萧令望并不以早熟、稳重或者其他任何此类的特性闻名于亲朋之间，甚至恰恰相反，他即便已经到了可以结婚的年纪，至今也还是个少年。他仿佛永远年轻，像灯光下的雪地一样闪闪发亮。  
徐慎如笑过了，萧令望却还不服输似的，只说：“以后如果有机会，我带徐校长去看，就知道哪里的大了。”  
徐慎如往前走了几步，说道：“好，若有机会，我就跟你去。不过只怕到那时候，你早就忘了这回事，也懒得给我看了。”  
那后半句的声音轻了，萧令望却不大明白他突然的丧气，只说道：“怎么了？”  
他答道：“世事播迁，哪有什么说得准的。或许你以后有了别的朋友，又找了女孩子做伴，就懒得来找我了呢。”  
这话一说出口，徐慎如就后悔了。他以自己话里的“世事播迁”为不可违逆的规律，也觉得萧令望有别的朋友、有女孩子做伴都比现在这样更好，但语气里却带着难以彻底掩饰的抱怨和挽留。那是不应该有的。  
但萧令望对他这些心思都浑然不觉，只神采飞扬地出声：“不会的。那我就带先生和他们一起去看。”  
徐慎如轻轻摇了摇头，说道：“那像什么，怪尴尬的。那你们去，我不同你们一起，我早都看厌了，你给我讲就是了。”  
萧令望这时才觉得不对。他像忽地明白了什么，改口道：“那就我们，不跟别人。”  
他想起曾经见到妹妹的女同学拉着围巾追问她：“你每天跟我一起吃饭的，怎么昨天又跟她一起了？”  
他私底下问妹妹：“要是你们三个人一起会怎么样？”  
妹妹便一本正经地告诉他：“那她也不会说什么，但是肯定会悄悄不高兴。”  
徐慎如也是悄悄不高兴了么？他居然为这细微的发现而感到有趣：原来徐慎如分明已经是长辈了，居然还跟女学生一样会对朋友吃味，柔软细腻得不像应有的样子。  
但这并不使他反感，反而涌起一阵异样的喜悦。他很高兴地说道：“那等寒假，我便邀请先生回去。”  
徐慎如点了点头。

但那个寒假，连萧令望自己也没有回家。他的母亲过世不久，父亲的续弦是年底才娶的，比他大不了几岁，很不得他的喜欢。他不肯认这后母，也不愿在除夕和她同席吃团圆饭，索性在学校家属院里租了间房，寒假也不肯回家去了。  
时值深冬，校园里冷清清的。萧令望习惯了每天都在小径上漫步，这一天也不例外。湖面结着一层厚冰，木叶落尽，四下阒静无人，他正在前头漫无目的地走着，身后竟忽地传来几下清脆的、细碎枯枝被踩断的响声。  
这声音显然是被另一个人踩出来的，就跟随着他走路的节奏起起伏伏。他想既然是学校，大概不会有什么不善之人，因此也不着急，只慢慢地停下脚步，回头疑惑地问道：“是谁在后边？”  
回应他的是一串清脆的笑声。那跟踪者上前一步，矮矮小小的，从围巾下露出半张脸，睁大眼睛瞧着他，竟是徐慎如的女儿徐静川。萧令望认得她，问道：“静川，你怎么还在这？”  
他怕徐慎如劝他回家跟父亲和解，租房的事连徐慎如也没有告诉；何况他以为徐慎如也早早回了老宅，这一阵便更没有登门拜访，此时此地遇见徐静川，不可谓不惊讶。  
徐静川往前走到萧令望面前，仰脸看了他一小会儿。她这才垂下头，乖顺地答道：“那边阅览室还开着，家里无聊，我去找点东西看。”  
但这句话没能回答萧令望的疑问。他又对徐静川解释了一遍自己的问题道：“我是问，你怎么不回老宅去。你家不是就在平京的吗？”  
徐静川“哦”了一声，眨了眨眼：“我们从来了学校，就不回别处去的。就我和爸爸两个人，我们在这里过年。”  
萧令望应了一声。他心里一动，问那小女孩道：“徐校长在家里忙什么？”  
徐静川扁了扁嘴：“嗯……他生病了，在家也不理我。”  
萧令望闻言犹豫了一瞬，随即伸手在大衣口袋里摸索片刻。他拿出了点东西，然后对着徐静川蹲下身，平视着她伸出右手：“不知道徐小姐愿不愿意赏脸，容许我今夜去你家里做个访客？”  
徐静川呆了呆，小声嘟囔道：“可你又不是来找我玩的，问我干什么？”  
她嘟囔完了，看看萧令望，又看看他掌心：这英俊的少年那诚恳谦敬、邀请某小姐赏光的姿态实在是十分好看的。哪怕现在他们身处一片树丛而不是舞池，哪怕徐静川不过十岁，也同样难以抵御。  
她接过萧令望手里的巧克力，小声道：“那好吧。”  
他们一起回去。徐慎如在门里问：“是谁？”  
萧令望抬高声音答道：“我一个人在这里，听说先生也在，来求先生收留我过个旧历年，不知道可以吗？”  
徐慎如也很意外。他这时候才刚睡醒，只披了件外套就下了楼，连衣服都没有换，知道了萧令望也在，便想叫他们等一会儿，又因为外头太冷而终究没有，犹豫着打开了门。  
他被寒气扑得眯了眯眼，拢着衣襟，对门口的二人淡声笑道：“出去一回，你们两个倒碰上了。小萧，你怎么没回家去过旧历年？”  
他们有半个多月没见面了。萧令望端详他片刻，竟觉有几分想念，喉咙莫名发干。  
他回过神，找补了一个笑容，跟着徐慎如走进客厅：“静川对我说，徐校长病了。”  
徐慎如坐下，从茶几底下取出一只杯子，正是以往萧令望上门时常用的那只。他闻言瞥了徐静川一眼，见徐静川正往楼上走，便摇了摇头，只动手把水壶拿了过来。萧令望拎起壶给自己倒了杯水，也给徐慎如倒了一杯。  
徐慎如很自然地把壶挪走了，温声笑道：“我没有事，就要好了。”  
他又问道：“小萧真的不回家去么？”  
萧令望干脆地说：“我不回去。我回去了，岂不是要给我爹的新姨太太拜年？她太轻薄，我不要认她的。”  
徐慎如听见“姨太太”三字，知道萧令望想必不愿承认这续弦的身份。他倒很好奇为什么，什么事能把一向好性子的萧令望都惹怒了？但这毕竟是内宅之事，是他不应该多问的。  
他宕开一笔，换了个话题：“那小萧找我，是来做什么的？”  
他们此时已然颇为熟悉，萧令望在对谈时也丝毫不拘谨，开玩笑地回答道：“我是来蹭饭的。”  
徐慎如闻言亦不觉被冒犯，只是很懒散地倚着沙发笑道：“那可不太巧。今儿我这里恐怕没饭吃，萧二少不然请回罢？”  
萧令望来都来了，自然是不会轻易走的。他闻言也笑说：“我是乱讲的，我吃不吃都无所谓，但是先生也不吃的吗？”  
徐慎如回答道：“厨娘被我放回乡去了，我每一年的除夜都是自己做饭吃。但是今天我不舒服，懒得动手，萧二少要蹭饭，还是改日罢。”  
萧令望不假思索地说：“那我来做？”  
他这话出口得如此轻易，可人却是不大会做饭的，甫一说完便后悔了。然而徐慎如竟像早就料定了，就等着他这句话，听他一问便毫不犹豫地抬手，指着厨房的方向笑道：“东西在那边有，你自己去看吧。”  
萧令望骑虎难下，唯有答应。他问准备上楼去的徐慎如说：“先生想要我做什么吃？”  
徐慎如站在楼梯上，没有立刻回答他，反而回头盯着萧令望，心里突然想，这年轻人的容貌长得十分好，就这么隔着楼梯遥遥看去，真可谓是英俊挺拔。  
不过，最使徐慎如觉得值得喜爱的是他的姿态从来不骄不浮，既不粗野，又不像有些大家族出身的绅士，连优雅都是精巧矜贵的。总之，那是一种很难形容的天真纯净，像小孩子，也不完全像。徐慎如这样想着，看过去的眼神便也像看小孩子了，盛了两汪水一样，柔软又温存，简直将萧令望盯得发晕。  
年轻人情不自禁地低下头去，又被他稍微促狭的一笑唤醒：“我又不是老太后，还要挑三拣四。什么都行的，你自己习惯吃饺子，就包饺子也好。小心一点，别伤着自己。若有什么事，就到楼上去找我……”  
说完，他便又上了楼去。  
过后，萧令望在拿着筷子拌饺子馅的时候，就难免又想起那句“到楼上去找我”的话了。  
一个人包饺子实在无趣，他很想叫徐慎如来陪着。这时候徐慎如在做什么？除了想拉他下来做伴之外，自己也真的很想知道他一个人在上面，是在做些什么。  
光想不如行动，没过多久，他便把筷子搁在案板上，走上楼梯，站在了徐慎如门口。  
他轻轻敲门，三下，笃，笃，笃。没有人应，但门没有锁，像专为他留的。便鞋落在软绵绵的地毯上，脚步便微陷下去，萧令望抬眼向房内看，只见他要找的那人垫着软枕倚在床头，安安静静的，是睡着了。  
睡得很轻，因此姿势矜持，呼吸也很均匀。萧令望垂目注视他，眼神从被遮盖的腰身往上滑。  
徐慎如没把叠好的被子拆开，身上只盖着一件外套，底下披着一件乳白色的、丝质的长睡袍。那睡袍裁剪得很宽松，丝绸绵软轻薄，衣带没有束紧，整个衣裳便滑落到了下头去。  
滑落了，露出一段脖颈与锁骨，肤色冷白，消瘦得突兀。一双眼睛轻轻地闭着，显出黑而浓密的睫羽。萧令望很有兴致地盯了半天，观察着那对睫毛是如何微微颤动，仿佛这时才第一次确切地明白了“睫羽”这个词汇应有的含义。徐慎如不知梦到了什么，居然伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇，以至于他也不自觉地跟着舔舔嘴唇。  
他恍然觉得自己被面前人诱惑了。但徐慎如真的有诱人之处吗？他并不是那么愿意承认，只是想，也许在每个人眼中看去，自己恋慕的对象都有自然的美感罢了——于是答案反而变得更糟糕：他恋慕徐慎如。  
萧令望恋慕徐慎如，这不是他“决定”去追求某一个人，他别无选择，更没有权利决定。他喜欢徐慎如这件事已经成型了，变作了一个既定现实，一句难以反驳而有压迫感的叙述，当他意识到再想明白，一切就都已经晚了。  
萧令望在注视的这几分钟里大彻大悟，仿如醍醐灌顶当头棒喝，只可惜他悟到的不是什么明心见性的大乘正道，而是万丈软红滚滚而来，他落入了最黏腻俗滥的那一种圈套。  
像徐慎如这样相貌和性格的人，是薄情的吗？能得到幸福吗？爱恋男子，爱恋至少在名义上是师长的人，这是他应当做的事吗？他在心里向虚空发出了询问，但得不到回答。  
他也不想等待回答。他终将不顾这些，他只顾美丑。而以美丑论，眼前人无疑是美的，那美使他使他战栗惊惶，使他产生欲望，使他浑身燥热。洋人讲爱是恒久忍耐。去他妈的恒久忍耐。  
但他又唯有忍耐。萧令望俯下身，轻轻地摸了摸徐慎如的面颊。温热的、软的，但他不敢用力，怕吵醒对方，就此失手将自己送上审判台。幸而徐慎如没有醒。他依然睡着，不知真假，无爱无恨，像古堡里的公主，只等着萧令望低头吻他。于是萧令望就吻他的眉心，吻过了，抬起头站直身子往后退，直退到房门外。  
年轻人重新抬起手腕，清脆地在门上敲了三下。咚，咚，咚。

徐慎如睁开了眼，神情略带茫然，声音微哑：“小萧，怎么啦？”  
萧令望笑得一派天然：“唔，我想叫徐校长试试饺子馅的咸淡。”  
徐慎如闻言爽快地踩上鞋子：“不用我的吧，只要你觉得合适不就好了？不过既然你要我尝，那你等一会儿，我吃了药，跟你一起下去。”  
他一边说着，一边去找他的药吃，但摸了半天只摸出个空瓶子，偏头对萧令望说：“在那柜子里，你帮我拿一下，好不好？”  
萧令望点头，抬手就拉开了床头柜。  
“在第二层。”  
但徐慎如这后半句补得晚了。青年看了一眼拉出来一半的顶层抽屉，偏了偏头，又极快地转了回去：抽屉里是一把精巧的勃朗宁手枪。  
虽然不算什么稀罕物，但主要是不像徐慎如会有的东西。他迟疑的动作很细微，但徐慎如敏锐地觉察到了，便搁下外套，自己站到了萧令望的身边。他伸出手，包住萧令望勾着拉环的手，平静地牵着他推上了顶层的抽屉，又拉开第二层，取出药来吃。  
抽屉被推上时，发出若无其事的“啪”一声闷响。那声响仿佛回荡在萧令望脑海里，使他包饺子时还在发呆，结果被从后头猛地抽走了筷子。  
他回过头，就见徐慎如正在注视案板。那上面放着自己包的饺子，一个个都软软的鼓鼓的，站不住，横七竖八地趴在案板上。  
徐慎如说：“这样弄是不行的，不如还是都让我来包吧。”  
萧令望没推辞。徐慎如包的那个饺子很精巧，搁在萧令望的一堆里简直是鹤立鸡群，他便扑哧一笑，既惊讶又感慨：“我没想到，徐先生还擅长这些。”  
徐慎如左手的衣袖遮到了手背上，他理所当然地举起手，看着萧令望，示意对方帮忙挽上去，萧令望便很灵巧地替他挽好了，听他道：“熟能生巧，算不上什么本事。”  
青年人则诚恳地压低嗓音：“我就全然不会这些。”  
徐慎如捏上饺子皮，心情不错的样子：“到了需要的时候，你就什么都能会的，所以说呢，我倒是更希望你不至于需要这样。”  
萧令望说：“徐校长还从来没给我讲过从前的事呢。您又是怎么对包饺子熟能生巧的？”  
徐慎如反问道：“比如说，你想听什么？”  
萧令望道：“什么都行。”  
徐慎如会在饺子上弄出一行像叶脉的小巧花边。他一面包一面道：“那太多了，我讲不过来。”  
萧令望拿起一个花边饺子仔细端详一会儿，没弄明白，索性不学了。他顺其自然地捏合手里的面皮，包出一大排来，让那些成品依次肚腹鼓胀地趴在盖帘上，嘴里问徐慎如说：“那比如，徐校长为什么留在这里，不回家去过旧历年？”  
关于徐慎如的家事，传言曾经是很多的。那些传言大多和他以前的结发妻子，也就是徐静川的母亲有关，少数也曾经涉及他的父祖和本家，萧令望以前不大关心，现在心里多了那不明不白的爱慕之情，自然生出些好奇。  
但流言蜂起时萧令望年纪还小，没有注意过，现在再巴巴的去找，总稍嫌模糊混乱，或许还不如直接问本人的好。徐慎如语气不咸不淡，很平静地开了个头：“我父祖在旧朝都有仕版，我想你应当是听说过的。”  
徐氏在前朝门第显赫，这件事他是知道的。萧令望应声后便沉默了，等着听后头，却只等到徐慎如一声轻飘飘的叹息：“所以革命之后，大哥就把我赶出家门了。”  
旧式大族萧令望也见过不少，但至今还如此固执，固执到可谓不识时务的则不多，他一时没忍住好奇，继续追问道：“是因为什么？”  
徐慎如道：“也久了，难怪你没听过。因为我祖父是殉了旧主自尽的。”  
萧令望这时候已经将饺子一一地摆齐了。他闻言有些吃惊，忽然觉得自己或许是问得太多了，尤其是在这最忌讳谈论这些的节日里。  
他低声说道：“抱歉，我确实不知道。先生要是不想说，我便不问了。”  
徐慎如却只是摇头轻嗤一声，不知是不是自嘲：“陈芝麻烂谷子，讲了也没什么。等有空的时候再给你讲，你先煮了饺子吃。”  
他搁下筷子，最后一只饺子在他手里伴着这句话成型。  
萧令望便端着碟子，把饺子噼里啪啦倒进水已经被煮沸的锅里：“我去叫静川下来吧？”

除夕那一天，萧令望跟徐慎如父女两个吃过了饭，又守过了夜，一样样地，到底把旧历年完完整整地过了一次。  
然而他们两个其实都不是对节日很重视的人。徐慎如在国外过了十多年，非但没有乐于将中外的节日都统统过起来，反而对二者都觉兴致缺缺了，而萧令望则是独有一种无谓心态，觉得每一天和每一天都应当以同样的态度过。  
守岁的时候，他很认真地对徐慎如宣讲自己的理论：“如果是不想认真过日子的人，那么没必要专门找出某一天来逼迫他改变心意、迎合社会，这不是增加他的痛苦吗？而如果是对待生活很用心的人，那么哪天都可以一样快活，又何必要用无休无止的节日仪式折磨自己。”  
徐慎如白天睡得太多，此刻困意全无地在沙发上闭着眼和萧令望聊天。  
他听完这段话，便说道：“按照你这种说法，我们两个刚才可真是经历了一场漫长的痛苦折磨，我还应当谢谢你同我一起受苦受难的。”  
萧令望煞有介事地低声说：“两个人可以分担痛苦，徐校长如果愿意，我可以多为你分担几次。”  
徐慎如睁开眼瞥了萧令望一下，低声笑道：“什么分担痛苦，你躲在学校里，今年可不是连拜年都免了，大可以白天睡大觉的？就算要跟家里解释，谢罪也至少到十五之后了不是？我可不行，等天一亮，麻烦就该到了，还不知道要应酬几次呢，你分担个什么了？”  
徐慎如即使不回家去，也毕竟有工作上的相识。何况他在来学校就职以前在国府里做事，有来往的人更是不少，这年后的交际，无论如何也是逃不掉的。  
萧令望嘿然笑道：“那我就在家里等着，等先生应酬完了，再来拜访。”  
徐慎如偏要跟他抬杠：“你既然懒得重视节日，不来也是可以的。”  
萧令望却不答应，只说：“我正愁一个人没事情做，怎么能不来呢？”  
他睁着一双黑亮的眼睛看徐慎如，因为徐慎如闭眼不会看他而觉得十足安全。  
徐慎如道：“你可做的事情多了，却总是追着我，我有什么意思？早晚要烦的，何况也确实没什么意思……”  
他这句话说得像是抱怨，但此刻萧令望已经跟他足够熟悉，所以能从抱怨里听出一点怅然。萧令望很聪明，知道徐慎如想听自己说“不会厌烦”，虽然即便自己说了他也不会信，即便他信了，此刻也未必肯回应自己到期待的那种程度。  
这年轻人暗自笑了笑，沉默了一会儿之后，却故意说：“是啊，不知道什么时候，我这一阵兴趣就过去了，所以才要趁着觉得没意思之前多来几次。”  
他成功了。徐慎如果然被这理所当然的、在未来会有的离弃刺伤了，很轻地说：“好，我知道了。”  
过了一会儿，又补充道：“我没有应酬的时候，就在家里等着你。”  
直到萧令望回自己住处去睡觉，徐慎如也还坐在沙发上，闭着眼。他这时已经没有之前清醒，但也还没有睡着，是半梦半醒的。  
在半梦半醒之间，他想起他还没给萧令望讲他答应要讲的前尘往事，想那就算了，隔了一阵，又决定等他下次来时再说。  
他从未原本地、特意地跟人讲过，但也并不避讳跟萧令望讲故事。他并不以那些为耻，虽然也不以之为荣，不过萧令望是难得使他异常放松的人，所以他也难得愿意慢慢组织语言。

那些都是十多年前的事，甚至有一些是二十多年前的事了，徐慎如还很年轻，还用着在族谱上的旧名，是“徐若冰”三个字，而萧令望大概还是个幼童。  
徐氏在京城的逐渐显赫，是从徐慎如祖父那时开始的。那位老太爷是翰林出身，官至宰辅，曾受过先帝与先太后两次顾命，在人臣之中可谓荣宠已极；徐慎如的父亲是位颇有政声的封疆大吏，长期在地方任职。  
也正是因为这个，徐慎如幼时随父在任上长大，见闻新鲜，养成了活泼的性情，这才动了出洋之念。留洋读书现在看来是一大幸事，学成归国在乡里也都是可以吹嘘的资本，但在二三十年前，这还是一条不正经的道路。  
在那时，像徐氏这样的名门，家中子弟无疑仍以读书做官为正途，这一正途的代表人物，自然是嫡长子徐若云。  
徐若云不仅擅长八股举业，在诗文史书一道也颇有造诣，真正是个很难得的才子。他以探花的名次进入史馆，正巧就是在徐慎如读大学的那年，自此一路顺风顺水，到徐慎如回国时，已经新补了国子监祭酒的缺。  
以徐若云当时的年纪，这是很难得的。在家族内外说起来，都要比徐慎如这种出国十来年不怎么回来、和家人来往多靠通信的幼子要光彩得多。大哥是清贵文官，而徐慎如自己在旁人眼里，就只个是不知道究竟有何成就、但确乎十分擅长恃宠撒娇的小少爷罢了。  
他回国那天是徐若云亲自带人去接的，在码头上，徐慎如一眼便认出了自家大哥。  
他们长得很像，徐若云又简直没什么变化：他一直在讲席学官一类职务上轮转，又性情十分简傲，做了这么久的官还是士子模样，丝毫不显老或油滑，很容易辨认。  
今天来码头接久别的幼弟，徐若云特地换下公服，只穿了一袭青衫，头发规规矩矩地束着，好像刻意想把自己隐藏在众人之中。  
这时候徐慎如的头发自然已经剪了，又是初夏嫌热，连衬衫的袖子都还挽着，一抬起头，便见到大哥在对着自己遥遥微笑了。  
他走过去道：“大哥？”  
徐若云答话的语气并不是特别热络，但十分温存。他笑道：“阿冰回来啦。”  
见面后，徐若云先是上下打量徐慎如一番，又抬手把徐慎如挽着的袖子放下来，衬衫上的扣子都扣得整整齐齐了，这才满意地说道：“父亲和祖父都在家里等着你了，过两日也许会有家宴，你准备一下。再有，不久便该和沈二小姐完婚，你也当准备着。”  
他家在祖辈和父辈这一代都是最显赫的一支，但都并非长房。他的母亲在这时已经过世了，叔伯和堂兄弟们有的在外有的在家，在京城的人并不算多，到徐慎如回来的这一次，即使找得齐全，家宴的规模也并不会太大的。  
至于婚事，他也是一早就知道的。妻子是他的远房表妹，名叫做沈南月，他们幼年便定了亲，他又不曾在外私定终身，所以倒并未强烈地起过拒婚的念头。  
但在此前，他们二人只有几面之缘，确实是不熟悉的。徐慎如这时二十五岁，对男子来说还很年轻，以新派人物而言，结婚也不算晚。但身为大家闺秀的沈南月已经二十四岁，按传统的观念来算，却是早已在等待里把青春都虚度了。她怨恨么？徐慎如揣测着想，她定然是怨的，只是她从不言语。  
他在这点上做得确乎不好。像他自小熟识的友人蒋瑶山也是幼年定的亲，却是带着夫人一起读的中学，又一起出的洋，在西洋结了婚。他们完婚的仪式徐慎如还参加过，夸一句郎才女貌，蒋夫人还要假作生气地质询他：“徐先生是在暗讽我读书少吗？”  
这就是他不如蒋瑶山的地方。徐慎如想完了，便又要把领口解开，对徐若云撒娇说：“怪热的……”  
徐若云抬手制止：“不行，多没规矩。”  
徐慎如便不挣扎了，跟着大哥一路坐上马车回到了老宅。在车上，徐若云拉拉杂杂地又问了他许多话，徐慎如也还算有兴致，一一地把外头的见闻给他讲了，二人相处颇为融洽。徐若云看着这走了自己一向不大赞许的路的幼弟，心里居然很感欣慰。  
这时他还从未想过，有朝一日会去天牢里跟徐慎如会面。

徐慎如被捕是在这一年的秋末。  
他回家之后没什么正经事做，但是却经常出门。家人并未在意，他年轻，又是末子，浪荡一些也无甚大不了的。直到熟人的报信和刑部的公文前脚后脚地到了徐若云手里，他们这才知道出了事。  
信上说，徐四少爷是谋反重犯，证据确凿，只等验明正身会审完毕，拿了口供就要绳之以法，至于是否会牵连在朝的亲属，则要待全部定案之后再做区处。  
徐若云展开读完，脸色从白到青，半天说不出话，颤抖着把信烧了，赶忙想办法去见自家弟弟。  
他获准去狱中时，已经又过了几日。徐若云记得清楚，那是个傍晚，一个晴天。  
他从来没来过这种地方，走进去的时候简直寒毛直竖，徐慎如就在最深处等着。  
那时候年轻人已经受过了刑讯，可惜咬死了不肯招供，衣裳也没有换的机会，染得血迹斑驳。那些血迹有新鲜的，也有旧的，绛红黑褐深浅不一，看得徐若云眼皮一跳，定了定神，才在徐慎如面前站好。  
徐慎如知道他来，靠在墙边抬头望了望，对他艰难地笑：“大哥。”  
徐若云说不出话。遇见这些事，他就总是说不出话的。狱卒出去了，同监犯人在角落僵卧，似是被他鲜丽的绯色官服晃着了眼，懒洋洋掀开眼皮，看了看他，又移开目光。  
徐慎如叫他：“大哥，你凑近一点。”  
徐若云蹲下身，绯袍的下摆挨上地面，在尘土里蹭出一道痕迹。  
他爱洁，见状便情不自禁把袍子撩到了膝上，很紧张似的。徐慎如看见这细微的动作，低声笑道：“要大哥到这种地方来，是我折辱大哥了。”  
徐若云愣了。他分不清徐慎如的语气是诚心愧疚还是讽刺，只觉得尴尬，战栗一下对徐慎如道：“都什么时候了，你还笑。”  
徐慎如舔了舔嘴唇，说：“好，我不笑了。大哥若要看我哭，我也当真是很想哭的。”  
徐若云这下不知何言了，揭过了这段对话。他小心翼翼向栏杆里握住徐慎如的手，语气严肃地问道：“别闹了。你跟我说，你究竟是怎么回事？”  
徐慎如没说话，先是惊恐地躲闪了一下：“别抓我手。”  
他本来已经面无人色，活气都是被那几句轻佻的玩笑撑起来的，一旦严肃下来，那一点生动骤然都褪了，往墙角明显瑟缩起来。  
徐若云本能地同他一起吸了口气，问他：“怎么了？”  
徐慎如惨笑一声，抬起眼看了徐若云一会。隔了片刻他才能说话，语气淡漠地道：“他们叫我签字画押，我自然是不肯的，就这样咯。”  
徐若云既心疼又感慨，一时五味交杂，也一样沉默了。他定定地盯着徐慎如，良久才语气坚决地发问：“若冰，你说真话。那什么谋逆乱党，你究竟是不是？”  
徐慎如垂睫未答。在昏暗的光影里，徐若云惊奇地看到那对纤长的睫毛上沾着两颗亮晶晶的泪珠，徐慎如低着头眨了眨眼，泪珠就从睫毛上滴落，落在脸颊上。  
徐若云呆呆地看着，想起徐慎如小时候也是这样的，怕疼怕见血，性格娇气绵软，会哭会撒娇，所以父亲母亲都最喜欢他，比喜欢自己多太多。他简直没在家里吃过苦，更没受过管教。  
徐慎如不知道自己大哥这些想法，只是略呆滞地呼吸了一会儿，涩声说道：“是他们陷害的，故意添了我的名字。或许是要陷害家里人罢？这其中的缘故，我才刚回来，也不能够知道。”  
徐若云半信半疑，犹豫问道：“可是卢尚书——他手里有证据，又怎么说？”  
徐慎如声气微哽：“这是谋反的大罪，卢尚书若想抓我，当然要做全套的假。”  
徐若云又沉默了。徐慎如的声音低哑颤抖，但他没停下来，虚弱且连贯地往下继续道：“大哥若问我，他们说的、问的，那些逆贼，我一个也不认识。”  
这是最深处一间囚室，与别的地方隔绝，周遭是一片死寂，因此哪怕徐慎如说话时轻声细语，落在旁人耳中也清晰至极。听到他说这句话，连同监的犯人都在僵卧里睁开了眼。  
那人挪动一下身子，目光瞥着面前正在切切交谈的一对兄弟，用那两人清晰可闻的音量轻蔑地冷哼了一声，喃喃自语道：“贪生怕死的东西。”  
徐若云猜想他说的是徐慎如，却觉得连自己都被冒犯了。  
但徐慎如只是自若地回头看了一眼，像看笑话似的轻嗤道：“我狱中几天见得多了。慷慨陈词，死得痛快些，就觉得跟清流一样，能自矜名节了。”  
他又看徐若云，有些茫然似的问他：“大哥说他们好笑么？”  
徐若云一时没答。他带点怀疑地看那人一眼又看看徐慎如，似在思索。  
徐慎如见状，停下来缓了一口气，对徐若云轻声说道：“不瞒大哥，我有时候也想，不如随便招认了。还能死得容易，少受些折磨。”  
徐若云被刺痛了，木呆呆盯着他，只听他说道：“总归是死，至少不用……不用在这里煎熬。”  
四目相对，这二十五岁年轻人的眼里露出不加掩饰的、汩汩流泻的痛苦。泪从他憔悴惨淡的面上滚落，衬得整个人格外狼狈孤弱，而徐慎如似乎并不想掩饰，只把自己的惨状坦然地展露给徐若云看。  
他恳切地说道：“大哥看看我……我真不愿意再忍受下去了。”  
徐若云只能长长地叹气：“怎么会这样。”  
徐慎如从他大哥脸上挪开目光。他有一瞬间像是疲惫得再说不出话，但最终又勉强地开口了：“可是我不甘心。就这样不明不白地死了，或许还会牵连大哥，你会怪我么？我怕大哥怪我低头得太轻易。我也想，我死了，以家里的身份，只不管我了，划得开一点，陛下也许不会对父亲和祖父怎样的罢。再叫他们保你一下……卢尚书打不了什么如意算盘。”  
徐若云怔怔地看着徐慎如，好像不敢相信对方在说什么。  
但徐慎如没管他脸上的表情，只说：“我不是揣测大哥，我只是给大哥出出主意。我虽然也可惜不能再与大哥相见了，但想起许多年前，我临走的时候大哥教我念的、杜少陵的诗，是那一首……”  
徐若云低着头，居然有些不敢再看。他也想起兄弟分别的那晚，沉重地说道：“是‘千秋万岁名，寂寞身后事’，是那一句。”  
徐慎如道：“寂寞身后事，总是容易得很。千秋万岁名，便只能由人去说了。只是我还年少，总是不甘心的，我心里想，不是我的事，我怎么认下？我的名声，家里的名声，又怎么甘心这样败坏了……”  
他咳了两声，垂下头：“大哥回去，替我向父亲和祖父问个安罢，也对南月说一声。他们若是问起我，你就说，放心，哪怕我明日便死了，也是干干净净的。”  
他最后看了徐若云一眼。飘飘忽忽的，带泪痕，却从容微笑了：“什么冠盖满京华……那都没意思。大哥为我说情还是不，都是大哥的打算，而至于我，只要大哥能记得今日，肯信我今天说的话，那就是——很好的，很好的了。”  
他靠墙闭上眼，细细碎碎地喘息了片刻，再睁眼说话时便带点温柔笑意：“好像过去很久了。是不是快天黑了？是该有晚霞了罢。我很久没看过天色，往后许是也看不到了，不知道这一回猜得准不准，大哥一会儿替我看看。要是猜准了，可要往后年节多奖励我一点儿。”  
他没说奖励什么，但徐若云知道他是什么意思，听了只觉得恐怖。他细看了自己的弟弟一会，恋恋地说道：“差不多了，狱卒要回来了，若冰。我也没有多少时间了。”  
徐慎如用眼神送他：“回去路上，大哥要小心一点。”  
徐若云便缓缓站起身。  
他放下被卷上的绯袍，整理一下仪容，拖着蹲麻的腿脚往外走去。这一路上他与回来的狱卒逆向而行，走出几步便犹犹豫豫地回首，只见徐慎如安静地被圈在墙角，视线正隐约地追随着这边。他咬了咬牙，再也没回头看，直到鼻孔里吸入了外头冰凉的晚风，才吐出一口浊气。  
徐慎如方才猜对了，这时正有晚霞。天末斜阳西坠将尽，金黄的余晖慷慨地洒在徐若云脸上，使他眼眸一痛。他抬手去抚，才发觉自己竟落了几滴干涩的泪。  
那泪用指尖一碰，就消失无痕了。

徐慎如在十一月出狱。  
他伤得不轻，住了一段医院，回家后又镇日不下地，夫人沈南月笑话他，说他比自己还像个闺里的姑娘。徐慎如这一阵精神都不甚好，噩梦反复，也十分抗拒进食，常常记不清自己说过的话做过的事。他对其他亲属都十分戒备，只同沈南月亲近，似乎把她当做了和已出嫁的姐姐类似的人物。  
沈南月新婚未久便已怀孕，这时虽然辛苦，却只得无奈地慢慢安抚丈夫。徐慎如夜间睡不安稳，便常常攀着她说话，她有一日便问道：“你在狱中，和大哥说的那些话，我都听说了。”  
徐慎如点了点头，示意他在听。  
沈南月很随意地又问他：“那些话是真的么？”  
徐慎如说：“是呀。”  
沈南月道：“是人家给你定罪的那些？”  
徐慎如很简短地回答道：“是。”  
沈南月听他答话分明是前后矛盾的，便问他：“你骗大哥了没有？”  
徐慎如这次犹豫了一会儿。连沈南月都好像难以判断他此刻是否清醒了，但她只屏住呼吸等着回答，良久才听到徐慎如很温软地发话了：“骗了呀。你不许跟人说，我只告诉你一个。”  
沈南月愣了一瞬，毫不迟疑地点了点头，在黑暗里把被子往两人身上拉了拉：“好，我不说。没事，快睡吧。”  
但等徐慎如闭上了眼睛，她却不能成眠了。  
旧历年过后，和徐慎如来往的人渐渐多起来。有人从正门进来，也有人偷偷摸摸地来，大多笑着叫她一句沈夫人。沈南月这时怀孕已经七个月了，肚子很是明显，但行动并不显迟缓，温文尔雅地点一点头，便轻巧地拎着裙子退出去，关上门。  
这一天晚间，她翻身醒来，推了推身边的丈夫。  
徐慎如问她：“怎么了？”  
她说：“怀着孕腰酸，睡不着。”  
徐慎如凑近了一点，很听话地给她揉腰。沈南月老话重提，问道：“你在天牢的时候，家里的事，都有人给你讲过的罢？”  
“讲过。”  
徐慎如明明说讲过，沈南月却白问了似的，自己往后又讲：“信上说审过就要斩立决，老爷差一点昏厥过去。太爷本觉得事有蹊跷，还想再等一等，但是大哥去见你回来，就一刻也不等了。”  
徐慎如默然片刻：“我知道。”  
沈南月道：“刑部尚书卢元纬手里铁证如山，只是你不肯签字画押，国朝审案重口供，徐家又是高门，所以才迟迟不能定案……太爷以帝师之尊，亲自替你说的情，大哥也跟去了。天子一向对太爷执弟子礼，他本来面君不跪，那天求了整一个时辰。”  
徐慎如手底的动作停滞一瞬，又继续了下去。沈南月叹气：“后来卢元纬诬告无辜、离间君臣的罪名定了，二十年为臣，只用两天就被轰回了老家。听人议论，他出京那天中气十足，从朱雀街开始痛骂咱们，直骂到过了运河桥。”  
徐慎如也叹了一声：“都是没办法的事。”  
沈南月握了握他的手，说道：“春天了……你也要走啦。”  
徐慎如要回他的原籍白门，明天就走。这是因为现在当家理事的大哥徐若云发觉他与外人来往颇多，想让他与平京的朋友断绝联系，名义上则说是休养，徐慎如不好拒绝，唯有答应了。  
沈南月没多说，只忽然支使他：“我想喝水，但不想叫人进来。”  
徐慎如起身下地，折腾一阵，给妻子和自己沏了壶茶。沈南月抿了一口，又放下了：刚沏的茶太烫。  
她和徐慎如却都不喜欢喝太热的茶水，只能慢慢等着它变成温热。在等待期间，沈南月垂眼看着浮沉的茶叶，问徐慎如：“你的东西，都收拾了吗？箱子拿出来，我有东西要给你带上。”  
她的丈夫背对着她，没回答，反而静悄悄问：“你要跟我走么？我们一起。”  
沈南月却坚持说：“你先把箱子拿出来。”  
徐慎如已经收拾完了，此刻又拎出箱子把它打开，搭扣开合时发出的啪嗒声落在空寂房间里，仿佛能惊动从床顶垂落的流苏。沈南月慢慢站起身，伸手扶住箱盖。  
徐慎如把箱子放在床上，笑拦她道：“你要装什么？睡罢，别折腾这箱子了，我好容易塞满的。”  
沈南月语气温温吞吞的，没回答他，只道：“到南边去也好，就是天气忽冷忽热的，你身子这一阵都不好，自己要上心些。”  
徐慎如听她嘱咐，心中产生了隐约的预感。但他把那感觉勉强忽略了，只问道：“那些都再说。你跟我走吧？我们一起回乡去。”  
沈南月瞟他一眼，姣好面容上冷冽神情转瞬即逝：“回家去？你不会回的。你既然不回，又何必拎这么重的箱子？”  
徐慎如干笑：“又不是拎不了，何况还有别人跟着。”  
沈南月拢了拢头发。她洁白纤秀的手腕上戴着金钏，那饰品在她抬手时发出细碎清响，手指上的翡翠戒指则被灯烛辉映出脉脉如酒的光泽。因为已经准备睡下，因此她的妆容都已经卸了，但面容也依然是漂亮的，双瞳顾盼流波。  
放下拢头发的手，她看上去便是个再妥帖不过的旧式闺秀，羞赧地在夫君面前垂着雪白的脖颈，嗓音和语调也是温柔贤良的：“是么？会有人替你拎的吗？”。  
徐慎如点了点头。  
沈南月极端贞静地微笑了，叫了一次徐慎如的小名：“阿冰，你要是不回家，其实可以不带这么多东西的。你不嫌沉的吗？”  
徐慎如做出很疑惑的样子，追问道：“我不回家，那我去哪里？”  
沈南月没理他，灵巧地打开箱子审视了一番。她默不作声地把父兄让徐慎如捎的东西都取了出来，又拿出了一些零碎的用品，紧接着拉出床底一只半空的箱子，把取出来的东西都丢了进去，最后把剩下的物品重新放回箱子。衣裳底下压了几本书册，她把它们拿在手里时，徐慎如情不自禁地屏住了呼吸。  
但沈南月没有看那些书，只摸了摸衣裳，把内袋里的纸币取出分成两份，将其中一份递给徐慎如：“不能把钱都搁在一处，这一半你装身上。”  
徐慎如失笑道：“我知道，我都预备好了的。”  
沈南月摇头，把从纸币里抽出来的东西递到他眼前：“这个呢？”  
徐慎如看着它：一张盖了章的、折成两折的纸片。  
沈南月瞥他一眼，轻嗤道：“怎么，不敢接了么？那我可就扔——”  
话没说完，徐慎如便将那张会员证书抽了回去：“南月！你……”  
他的妻子仍是方才的贞静模样，语气也未有变化：“你不曾太刻意瞒我，加上同床共枕这些日子，我也算知道你的性情，随便猜一猜罢了。”  
徐慎如先问：“还有谁知道？”  
她又一次抬手拢发，偏头笑道：“你放心，没有第二个人了。就算嫁给你非我所愿，至少我们也是‘结发为夫妻’了。恩爱固然难说，不过‘两不疑’总应当是有的。”  
徐慎如惭愧了，良久才道：“我没有疑你，只是再不敢冒险。”  
沈南月打断了他，表示自己无意听下去：“你不会回白门的，更不会听大哥的闭门休养，是不是？”  
灯影在窗纸上摇曳，照着徐慎如僵硬地说：“南月，我——”  
沈南月不好奇徐慎如的解释。  
她柔嫩的双手抚上自己小腹，温柔地问：“你这时候如此急迫要走，想是有非走不可的缘故。等我们的孩子出生，你回得来吗？”  
徐慎如嘴唇干燥。他说道：“什么时候回来，我也不能够知道，但是会尽快的。”  
沈南月仰起头：“那你早些回来吧。我就不和你走了。”  
徐慎如问她：“为什么？”  
沈南月交握双手，摇摇头。徐慎如犹豫片刻，说道：“就算你喜欢别的人，到外头也比在这里好。”  
沈南月沉吟了一会儿才低声道：“我现在没有。”  
徐慎如想了想，又劝道：“那以后也许会有，所以还是走吧。”  
沈南月欲言又止，最终含笑说道：“那我应当为你的宽宏大量谢你的。不过我不是为这个——不是为守贞才不和你走的。”  
在徐慎如好奇的注视下，她垂睫道：“因为我自己在家里，也有想做的事。在此之外，我既然清楚你对家里做的事，难免会时常疑问，不知道你究竟是何等的冷心冷血？疑问得多了，便自然也会想，这样的人是不是值得我终身相托？”  
她看似在问，实则是陈述一种否定了。徐慎如望着她，心底升起一丝怪异的疲惫，他此刻确切地感到并不是自己放弃了沈南月，而是沈二小姐抛弃了他。  
沈南月的痛苦并不牵系于徐慎如，而落向更空茫飘渺之处。她平日一向自持，是温和大度、钝感又贤淑的，此刻感情外溢，居然流露了深藏的忧郁和纤敏。她的脸色十分苍白，却也十分平静，甚至在平静中略含哀悯，盈盈的秋波看向徐慎如，眼神通透而洞彻。  
徐慎如与她对视着。他望着不肯随自己离去的妻子，长长地叹了一口气。  
偶开天眼觑红尘，可怜身是眼中人。这两句词浮现心头，使他心里猛地一跳，艰涩地开口问道：“你也知道这不是最好的选择……你纵然有你的理由，又何必如此？”  
沈南月朝他摆手，淡声阻拦道：“好了，阿冰。我对你说这些，并不是为了说你不忠不孝，也不是为了指责你的。我很乐见你做你想做的事，所以你不必对我讲革命党爱说的那一套大道理。”  
徐慎如低头不语，只见沈南月取了个软枕垫在身后，仰着头靠上去，细细叹息一声，像是呻吟。她语气轻缓地道：“好坏对错，那或许都是你们这些外头的男人，或者学堂里的小姐们才要在意的事情。轮不上我，我懒得在意，也没有在意那个的福气。”  
说完了，她从上到下打量了徐慎如一遍：“我今晚说这么多，也只是想对你解释，我不打算对你托以终生，是因为你是个亡命之徒。不过既然夫妻一场，我很愿意祝你……”  
沈南月停顿片刻，似在斟酌用词。徐慎如惘然地注视她，等着她。  
她最终说：“就祝你旗开得胜罢。”

徐慎如在第二天离去，说是回乡探亲，却在路上不见了影。  
徐若云直到这时才被迫放弃了最后一丝希望，确信一母同胞的幼弟为脱身欺骗了自己。这年轻的嫡长子气闷填胸，但此事又不宜声张，徐若云也只好盼他在外隐姓埋名安稳度日，万勿再回平京生事。若是这样，他倒还可以原谅对方，毕竟想活命算是人之常情，何况他终归是不忍心看血亲被处以极刑的。  
但天下事不会轻易遂人愿，就在徐慎如离开的这年秋天，皇帝便被革命党在里应外合之下逼迫退位了。徐若云惊怒交加，果然在革命党的名单里看见了自己幼弟的名字，拿着报纸久久说不出话。  
自古至今，亡国之君大致可以粗分为两种，一是荒淫无度的独夫，另一种则是苦心图治无力回天的凡人。徐若云曾为退位的少年天子做过东宫侍讲学士，心里不无感慨地知道，他这一位年少的学生偏偏是后者。  
可惜朝廷衰弱的空壳已经不堪一击，只剩下在古老宫殿中心无声侧坐的旧主人还徒劳无功地试着伸手，想要留住那灿烂的虚影。在骤雨初晴的寝殿里，少年天子任凭衣裾铺于地面，直到外头响起叩门之声才回神来，扬声喊道：“进来吧。”  
来人正是徐慎如的祖父。但小皇帝没回头，也没问来人是谁，只在重帘不卷的殿内兀自发着呆。面前笔墨横陈，一张未竟的黄纸摊开在地，直到纸面上落下一个人影时，他才抬起了头。  
那是他唤了多年的先生，是先帝和先太后两次留给他的顾命之臣，此刻相见，一对君臣相顾无话，他唯感到无穷的哀凉。  
少年仰首而望，臣子眼中痛色一闪，终于低声开口劝道：“陛下，外头在催了。”  
天子一动不动，语声轻缓，只吐出了四个字：“先生骗我。”  
臣子口中一句“没有”含了许久，到底是没能出声，对面的天子则已经说了下去：“对面人里，就有从前先生保下的孙辈。听说，准备颁行的宪法里也有他的事？”  
“臣当时不知道。”  
天子的眼神锋利一瞬，又黯然了：“先生为亲人谋，为己身谋，也是人之常情。只不过，我曾经以为哪怕天下人都骗了我，先生也不会骗我。”  
臣子的嘴唇翕动了一下，只喃喃道：“臣负陛下。”  
雨后晴好，夕晖斜照，像给这个王朝留下的什么隐喻。身为顾命之臣的他不得不重复了一遍此刻自己最不想说的话：“外头在催了，陛下。”  
少帝说：“就要写好了，还剩一点。先生不如替我执笔罢？”  
臣子知道自己无从拒绝，只好扶着双膝跪下。他执笔蘸墨，就着地上铺的纸页，听着身后君王的念诵，一字一字写下去：“退处宽闲，优游岁月，长受国民之优礼，亲见郅治之告成——”  
但他并没有看见这一天。  
他们两个都没有。十月下旬，逊位的皇帝就被迫搬出了宫城，不久卷入了一桩扑朔迷离的复辟案件里，随后悬梁自尽了。  
有只求新闻刺激的小报刊登了他的最后一张照片，在那粗制滥造的纸张上，失去了高贵身份的少年只穿了一件长袍，细瘦的躯壳歪斜地挂在屋梁上。  
他从前的师长也都看见了。那件长袍是他以往很喜欢的一件常服，是淡绿色的，穿在这十几岁少年的身上，显得他宛如深秋季节里不循时令、坚持独自伸展的一片叶子。  
叶子飘摇一阵，终于被风吹落了。

和退位的皇帝前后脚谢世的人里，有一位文坛上的新秀，笔名叫做栖北君。她是很难得的一位同时拥有大众读者和文坛内部称许的作家，却毫无征兆地突然自杀，在圈内引起了不小的波澜。  
但文坛的事原本不是徐慎如留心的。彼时他正忙着，革命、和谈和建国等诸事刚刚消停，他松了一口气，自己却又病了，一直住在医院里，连回家都没来得及。他虽然发憷，但心里清楚这个家早晚是要回的，一要求取父兄的谅解，二要分家，还要把沈南月和出生不久的女儿接出来安顿。  
但还没等他回去，次兄徐若柏就先上了门。这个二哥并非嫡出，但徐慎如从小和他要比同母的大哥亲近。徐若柏跟徐慎如两人从小胡天胡地之后互相遮掩错误，倒颇有些“患难与共”的交情。他天性聪慧却不爱读书，最好拈花惹草，年长后从事实业做了个商人，如今已经小有资本了。  
徐慎如在国外时和他的书信往来最多，他登门时徐慎如本不惊讶，没想到他说出来的几件事，却桩桩件件都令徐慎如大为震惊。  
一是他们的祖父决意殉主，绝食已久，前日救治无效，这才允许家人对外公布凶信；这二是关于徐慎如的妻子沈氏的，原来沈南月就是自杀的栖北君。  
沈南月在闺中便已经秘密开始写作，声名鹊起则是因为一位手帕交的丈夫做了《京报》的主编，代她向丈夫投稿，她这才走上了公开发表作品的道路。  
栖北君读者众多，但沈氏闺训极严，她又早已许婚，一应信函都由主编夫人代为转达，再由本人简选回复，最后从编辑部寄出。就是用这样的办法，她从婚前到婚后，一直与几位笔友保持着稳定的联系，从未中断过。  
徐若柏解释道：“她最近新发表了那些离经叛道的东西，又与外面的男子有暧昧的通信。手稿和信件都被大嫂发现，就告诉了大哥。你知道的，父亲在城外别院，世事一概不问，家里是大哥管事已久了。大哥正为祖父焦头烂额，一见那些东西，很简单地便说她清誉有损，先关了几天。”  
徐慎如“哦”了一声，等着徐若柏的下文。徐若柏又说：“我们也没想到她会投井。因为是自尽，又有那些清誉的问题，当即便暗中下葬了……你节哀顺变。”  
这是昨天的事。  
徐慎如心里有无数想问的，但先挑了最主要的问徐若柏：“你们故意瞒着我，是大哥的主意么？”  
徐若柏没说话。  
徐慎如又问：“好罢，你不说，我就当是了。那此时来告诉我，又是为什么？”  
这关系到他的来意，徐若柏纵然不想，也不得不答：“沈氏早在事发之初就向外留了信。现在这件事被《京报》主编的夫人知道了，她写了稿子，恐怕明日就要刊出。”  
徐慎如病后虚弱，气得眼前一阵晕眩，冷静片刻才饶有兴味地看徐若柏，猜到了他想说什么。但他只作不知，等着徐若柏说。  
徐若柏受长兄之托而来，面带尴尬地对徐慎如说道：“我今天来，一是给你送沈氏的遗物，二是……想让你去请托那主编，请那报馆撤稿。”  
徐慎如问道：“她怎么死的？”  
徐若柏道：“她与大哥大吵一架，把大哥气得闭门卧床，大哥就立刻叫人把她关起来了。前天晚上，大嫂去看她，不知道说了什么，那两人起了争执，她便投井了。”  
徐慎如垂下睫毛。他从这短短的几句话里听出些不可言说的秘辛，不禁感到一种精神层面的恶心。这种感受一直延伸到生理上，使他的脸色苍白了一瞬。他旋即问徐若柏道：“沈家就没有说法？”  
徐若柏面露难色：“沈老爷见了那些信和书稿，就说全凭夫家处置。她们家的规矩，你不是不知道……何况她刚生了个丫头，大嫂并不太看得上她。”  
徐慎如听完了，徐若柏盯着他看，忧心忡忡的，好像很怕他暴起伤人的样子。徐慎如看出来了，扯出一个笑容来说道：“二哥别这么盯着我，像盯着妖怪似的，叫我挺害怕。我又不会在这客厅里吃人。”  
徐若柏夹在两个兄弟之间，只觉得尴尬得很，一铲子稀泥拌好却无处可抹，干笑了一声道：“家里要带的话，我都说完了，就是这样。”  
徐慎如说：“好，我都知道了。二哥要是有事，就请先回吧。”  
徐若柏犹疑着问：“你答应了？”  
徐慎如很自然、很天真地摇了摇头：“没有啊？我什么时候说要答应了。主编我当然是认识，不过要撤稿，就叫大哥自己来求我。当然了，只是他来，我也没说就要答应。”  
徐若柏只希望不要再出大事，试着阻拦他：“大哥心里很后悔，也很难过。他已经病倒了，在这个多事之秋，你就不要再故意激怒他了，好不好？ ”  
徐慎如仰脸看他，这时终于疲倦地冷笑了一声：“我能怎么激大哥？他是因为大嫂手上有了人命，吓得病倒了罢？我不信这什么自尽的鬼话，你信吗？只怕以后大哥再跟大嫂同床共枕的时候，要做噩梦的。我只是很吃惊，你倒肯帮他瞒我。”  
徐若柏露出恳求神色：“已经没有什么更好的办法了，你总不能再叫大嫂抵命，闹得越发不可收拾。咱们家的事，现在满城风雨，已经成了笑柄……”  
徐慎如只说：“你既然这么为难，不如叫大哥亲自来对我说。”  
徐若柏也急了，说道：“大哥连遭变故，现在下不了床，他没法跟你说！大嫂虽然跟你们夫妻两个没有交情，却跟大哥是十几年的夫妻恩情。你眼下一朝得势，难道要叫人去抓她吗？何况沈氏怎么死都是你我的猜测，再没有别的证据，连大哥都宁可相信她是羞愤自尽。你如果揪着不放，大哥只会觉得是你又夺走了他无辜的妻子。”  
徐慎如听到这里，沉吟了片刻。他很轻缓地对徐若柏说道：“假如下不了床就能解决一切问题，自动让你为王前驱的话，那我现在就上床去，你帮我把大哥这事解决一番，二哥意下如何？”  
徐若柏也恼了，很烦躁地说道：“这么多事，还不都是从你欺瞒大哥开始的？越滚越大。你欺瞒大哥，他本都已经忍了，说只要你在外头过得好也就罢了。可谁能想到，你居然还会大摇大摆地回平京来？”  
徐慎如道：“这件事，是我错了。我不知道日后会这样，当时也实在没有第二种办法。”  
徐若柏叹气道：“大哥同爹关系不好，是祖父一手养大的。你一清二楚，才故意骗他，好教他替你骗祖父。你蘸着大哥的血，现在又几乎逼死了祖父，怎么还忍心回来？还这样大张旗鼓。你怎么忍心？”  
徐慎如垂眸：“二哥，我若是不准备回来，就也不会准备走的。这是我的错事，但和沈南月，和祖父，都是分开的，算账也要一码归一码。”  
徐若柏不说话了。徐慎如眨了眨眼笑道：“说我蘸大哥的血……你们要非这样说，那就当我是罢。人血有什么好的，也值得争，值得抢？二哥又知道大哥手里有多少血债么？”  
徐若柏愣住了。他问：“你说什么？”  
“我说——”  
但徐慎如停住了没说。徐若云在被捕那件事里的责任至今未定，他还不应当说。但狱中的肮脏惨淡不受控地闪回，血和比血更可怖的东西，还有濒死的、各式各样的人。他看过多少种死法？记不清，但能记清有些人的眼神。  
他攥紧了手里的东西。装着书信和手稿的木盒边缘很硬，硌在手心，使他清醒。他强迫自己想些别的，譬如沈南月，熏香，女郎手腕上的金钏和碧玉——  
他重新镇静下来，对徐若柏稍嫌轻佻地一笑：“我说，二哥省省罢。”  
徐若柏叹口气：“不是我乱说，她写的信，是真有些过了，你看看就知道。”  
徐慎如向盒里拨弄，随便拿出了一封，看一眼，想打开又止住。徐若柏在等着他翻开，见他犹豫，不禁投来探询的目光，催促道：“你看看罢。”  
最上头是还未封缄的一张纸，底下的则扣过邮戳，是别人寄来的信。徐慎如手里拿着那页纸，捏了一会儿，最终放下了它。他对徐若柏摇摇头。  
他不应当看。因为沈南月从不问也不翻看什么：密信、簿册、书籍或者报纸。  
她从来不置一词。沈南月曾经从深夜的噩梦里庇护他，安抚他紊乱心跳，也对他讲白天遇到的委屈。他确知那和爱情无关，他们更像是浮世间相依为命的过路人。他看沈南月时不觉艳丽，沈南月看他，心里也多所轻视，觉得非可托付的良人，所以自然会想从别处求得安慰。  
有些答案他已经知道，所以就更不应当看，不应当在徐若柏面前打开她与外人暧昧的书信。倘若非要找个理由，徐慎如愿意将自己此举认定为懒惰。他懒得对徐若柏或者大哥解释这其中的曲折情怀了。  
沈南月的怀抱温暖柔和，带淡薄的脂粉香气。那香气与手里染香的信纸是同一种，也染在别人给她寄来的信上。而那怀抱如今已经冷了……徐慎如的想象瞬间游离至井底。逼仄的、黑暗的。沉滞水面吞噬裙襕，吞没指间翡翠戒指。  
于是他对徐若柏笑道：“她同什么人写信，是清白还是暧昧，那都是我的事，与旁人没干系。大哥下不了床，不能亲自解释这件事——”  
徐若柏睁大眼睛。徐慎如推开椅子，转身往屋内走去：“那我也下不了床，不能去联系主编。二哥请自便罢。”  
客厅里陷入了静寂。  
灯光照在那张信纸上，照出沈南月规整字迹：  
“……你又要问我究竟是谁、又来邀我相见了！我数不清是第多少回听到这样的邀约，也数不清是第多少回拒绝了。再等等，再等等罢！我的写作本是暗中进行的，更遑论通讯了。倘若有机会，我也愿像你所说的那些人一样，做交际圈里的明珠（虽则或许我只会是明珠里混入的鱼目，但亦当是快乐的），但人生终究是身不由己的。给你的上一封信刚刚寄出之后，我的诗稿便在家中暴露了（幸好只是诗稿而非其他），因此活动比之从前更加不便，就连报纸上那一篇故事也唯有暂停。  
我许诺你，等过去一阵，一定——”  
她没有写完。

在那之后，徐慎如便和徐若云彻底决裂了。  
这姿态很有趣，因为徐慎如很公然地宣称他只针对现在当家的大哥大嫂，却并不是针对整个家庭。虽然这听起来荒唐极了，但他声称自己同父亲父慈子孝，对祖父之死万分痛心，又坚持要帮自己的三姐姐离婚，种种插手，倒像是示威。  
不合规矩也不合习俗，只图自己乐意的示威。  
徐若云不堪忍受，就此将徐慎如逐出了家门，宣布这是祖父的遗嘱。他的名字就是在那时改的，而审判大嫂的事则因为没有证据而不了了之，变作了一桩悬案。  
徐若云在此事后便极少出门了。  
他关在屋里几乎不见任何人，连他妻子或者徐若柏都难得见他一次，那一天出门去，还是因为他一位多年未见的老朋友几次邀约。这位旧交是和徐若云同榜的状元，也是他在翰林院的同僚，姓周，单名一个曦，字伯阳。  
徐若云性情很是清傲，来往的人虽然不少，诚挚相交的朋友倒并不多，这位周曦要算很稀奇的一位。周曦多年前便辞官留学，这年夏季方自西洋归来，在京蛰伏半年，于秋末才决定回乡担任当地一位军人的顾问，他那天出门，就是去给周曦践行的。  
他们倾谈许久，分袂时已至黄昏，徐若云看周曦上了家里的汽车，自己也正准备回家，却被人拦下了。是个少年，肤色白得异常。  
那少年身材精瘦，长得很高，五官的轮廓在暮色里格外分明，上来开口便问：“徐若云先生，是么？”  
徐若云一惊。这少年无礼的模样令他本能地不喜欢。他心里觉着对方恐怕不怀善意，但表面上仍佯装镇静地问道：“是我，怎么了？”  
少年便摸出张名片，递给他。  
徐若云拿过来一看，只见那是新式的名片，简单一小片，上头没有郡望姓字之类东西，在正面则只简短地写了一行字：中央特别事务局 第一室 何苏玉  
原来是新政府的“锦衣卫”。徐若云不懂他们的建制，但看这架势随便猜测，也能猜得一二。他这样看明白了，再开口时便带了点清贵文官对那种人藏在骨子里的不屑。  
这不屑和戒备同样明显：“何先生有甚么贵干，需要找到我头上的？”  
何苏玉彬彬有礼地答道：“有些公干，还需要请教徐先生几句。”  
徐若云傲然道：“贵司的公干，有什么能牵涉我这——”  
他没能说完。何苏玉抬手捏住他的手腕，把他的后半句截了回去。  
徐若云被捏出一阵剧痛，知道再拒绝也是无果的。  
他愤怒地抬起眼，只见何苏玉露出一个温文尔雅的笑：“麻烦徐先生了。”  
他只得跟着上了车。特别事务局的公开机构现在一座王府内。那位亲王早亡无后，但生前穷极奢侈，给自己造了一座非常富丽又很有雅趣的府邸，可惜没住几年他便薨了，府邸也被朝廷收了。又过了没几年，赶上了革命，这地方居然被特别事务局征用了。  
徐若云心底暗笑，想不知道特别事务局是什么人管的，还很会附庸风雅，居然抢了这么个地方。他跟这地方有几分缘，少时被祖父领着来赴过宴，对此地的风景有不浅的印象。这一次他踏进门，只见王府外装饰依然，只是内设为使用方便被改造过，弄得乱糟糟的，连影壁前都堆了东西，院里的花木却不曾砍，池塘也依旧留着。  
水面浮了一层薄冰，在肃杀的寒风里显出一派冷落凄清。徐若云见了这种情景，心内不禁悲慨万重，沉浸在世事变迁的悲哀里，连被莫名奇妙传唤而引发的狐疑和恐惧都因此暂居次要了。  
何苏玉引着他，径直走到了后院深处的一座小楼前面。这所在隐秘婉曲，槛外正对着池里枯荷，厅堂上的对联和写了“香远益清”四个字的牌匾都还好好地挂着，倘若不是何苏玉在，徐若云甚至要产生幻觉，以为自己是来怀古赏景的。  
他上了楼，走到楼梯尽头，就见桌案之后正有人在等着他。徐若云举目望去几乎难以置信：前几天刚被他赶出家门的徐慎如坐在那里，十指交握，很沉静地笑了一笑。  
徐若云方才就极为厌恶何苏玉的微笑，但没想起为什么，这时却顿悟了：何苏玉故意对他微笑时，那调调同徐慎如非常相似，表面上是刻意为之的温文尔雅，给人的感受则近似故弄玄虚。  
徐若云早知道徐慎如在国府任职的事，却从不知道徐慎如在特别事务局也有身份，这令他更觉得厌恶了。心里的厌恶震惊和恐惧交相鼓噪，像潮水一样来势汹汹，使他几乎难以控制自己的面部表情。  
徐慎如的目光蜻蜓点水地在他脸上停顿一瞬，最终却落在了何苏玉身上：“你穿得这样少。”  
何苏玉笑了，这次笑得比刚才直白，也真实了很多。他说：“我习惯了，不怕冷的。”  
徐慎如手里端着一只冒热气的杯子，闻言无奈地摇头一笑。他拿了个名贵瓷器，却盛了咖啡，徐若云看得直皱眉，转开眼却发觉这屋内居然还有第四个人。那人靠在墙边，闭眼蜷缩着，须发花白，身上的布衫很是干净，与脚上破烂的鞋子显得颇不相配，大概是刚换上的。徐若云看了一会儿，感到这人的模样与身形竟有些熟悉。  
徐慎如轻声细语地问道：“大哥认得他吗？”  
徐若云盯着那人，对方也抬起头看着他。那张脸还保存得很完好，没受过什么伤，但脸色发青发灰，简直像个死尸。徐若云认出来了：那是他从前的同僚，前朝的刑部尚书，卢元纬。是他亲自安上罪名，将对方赶回原籍的。  
他们以前在朝廷里针锋相对过，后来卢元纬因为徐慎如那桩案子罢官，临走前的模样，徐若云也见过。那时候他是恼怒而失落的，但恼怒和失落都很鲜活生动，不像现在。现在这前朝大员几乎没了活气，两眼翻白，很用力地对徐若云露出个嘲讽的笑。  
他说：“喔，徐若云，徐君容先生。没想到，咱俩居然这时候又见面了。世道不由人，你这个弟弟，很厉害哪。”  
徐若云淡淡点了点头说：“认得的。”  
然后又说：“他不是我弟弟。”  
于是卢元纬和徐慎如同时笑了一声。他这才反应过来自己有多么荒唐可笑：徐慎如跟他决裂了，卢元纬却也是他半个仇人，他向一个仇人摘清与另一个仇人的干系，简直糊涂。  
徐慎如像是认真斟酌了一下，温和地道：“好，不是就不是，那我往后叫您徐君容。今天找先生来，是因为……有些事我想应当知会您一声。”  
这么叫自己的长兄怎么说也听起来很怪异，说不出是哪里，但就带着分明的不敬的味道，是不把自己当晚辈看了的。徐若云不大高兴，但也想不出还能有什么别的可说。  
他只问：“是什么事？既然是知会，贵司需要强抓我来吗？  
徐慎如轻声说：“君容先生坐吧。这么站着像要受审，多不好。”  
他捏着茶匙，搅拌的时候在杯里碰出几声碎响，偏头看着徐若云问：“君容先生主过一次春闱，曾有个姓卢的门生，可还记得？”  
徐若云一愣，点点头。徐慎如语带嘲讽：“那是你这位同僚的独子，也有几分薄名的，可惜不会做科场文章，险险才过的关，差点没进去史馆。他出入家里，你也曾介绍给我认识。”  
卢翰林的模样在徐若云脑海中浮现了。因果模模糊糊地拼接起来，徐若云仿佛明白了，又不大明白，沉默着等下文。  
徐慎如道：“你开始觉得他或许有偏才，待他很亲热，后来却看不起他的为人，这件事我在家里也听你说过。你瞧不上他也就罢了，后来轮到外放学政，执政问你，问你觉着他如何，那时候你又是怎么说的？”  
徐若云张了张口，没能吐出一个字。  
徐慎如端起杯子喝了一口水，替他答道：“你说卢翰林为人不好，不宜为国家选材，更不宜聚敛门生。”  
徐若云还是没说话。  
屋里只响着徐慎如低声的、不紧不慢的叙述。徐若云很敏锐地知道这应当是使面前人十分怀恨的一件事，但徐慎如的怀恨大约早在知道真相时便消磨殆尽了，这时候只剩下了调整得非常妥帖的、讲掌故一样的语气。  
他说：“可是卢翰林是个聪明人，不管他跟当时的执政是怎么说的，这学政究竟是放了，也从那之后就记恨你了。你是他的座主，出身高，又在士林有清誉，他觉得当场跟你撕破脸很不划算，便敷衍着，甚至讨好你——君容先生，你不觉得可笑么？竟然连假意敷衍都瞧不出来。”  
徐若云惨然道：“这不是我的优点吗？毕竟因为这样，我才会连自己亲生弟弟的敷衍都分不出来，留你到今日，在这里质询我。”  
徐慎如闻言，轻声嗤道：“那些都是另外的事了，过后再说，你不要着急，先说这一件。从那之后，卢翰林千方百计要找你的错处，这些事情，你都一点也不曾察觉。他告诉我，是因为看不上你，想拉你下水，才想趁着自己父亲追查逆案的时候把我的名字添上去的。我若是招认了，他大约之后就要把你算作我的同谋，说你是我的内应罢。”  
徐若云平静地被他注视着，恍恍惚惚地打了个寒颤。  
徐慎如语气冷然：“为了把这件事做得像模像样，他还专门去收买了人证。他跟你打听我的事，你都毫无防备地透露给了他，然后他歪打正着收买到了真的‘逆贼’，还真的有人跟他招供。君容先生，你说这笔账，应该从哪里开始算？”  
徐若云没答话，只是很艰难地惨笑了一声。他只觉得这事从头到尾都无比荒唐，格外可笑。原来世事环环相扣，无常而且不讲道理，至此地步，他居然除却惨笑一声也别无表示的。  
他很轻声地对徐慎如说：“可是你千不该万不该骗我，更不该在这时候回来！你觉得很痛快吗？跟你的同党一起，故意逼死了小皇帝……你从来没想着给我，给祖父留一点点活路。说到底，从你走出家门去，你就把我们看得连尘灰都不如了。”  
徐慎如叹了口气，否认道：“我没有这样看待你们。”  
徐若云不置可否，像在出神。  
徐慎如很有耐性地等了他一会儿才问道：“这件大案前后牵连，抓了几十人。你们朝廷先把罪名轻的或杀或放，留下来里头，除了我，是有二十七个。”  
徐若云茫然地张大了眼，听徐慎如说道：“你可以问问你的老同僚，二十七个人里，他呈上去斩立决的，有几个？”  
地上的男人木然说道：“四个。”  
徐若云见人数不那样多，心头稍松。他面上恢复了些许血色，对徐慎如解释道：“我从来没有想到他会是这样的人。”  
徐慎如看出他神情的变化，很诚恳地发问了：“剩下的二十三个人，大哥以为是留在天牢了么？”  
徐若云疑问地“嗯”了一声。徐慎如几乎失笑：“也不知道大哥这是什么福气，能一辈子活在春闺好梦里。”  
这“春闺好梦”四字下得未免过于刻薄，徐若云气息一滞，但没反驳得了。  
徐慎如向墙角瞥了一眼，说：“卢尚书手下的人很擅长这个，除了斩首之外，我在短短几天里见过二十三种死法，都不用踏出天牢的门，专门演示给我看，看我会不会同情他们。真可谓大开眼界，讲起来都嫌麻烦。小卢翰林如今最清楚，毕竟他刚试过——我本要叫他给你讲，可惜他居然提早死了。”  
卢元纬闻言，嘶声喊道：“你——！”  
徐慎如没理他，只继续对徐若云道：“这些隐秘，我本来想今生也没必要对你提起，毕竟提了也算不清楚。但近来我改了主意，毕竟我没别的地方可去说的。那些人虽然不在了，可是他们的亲属还在，我总不能去对他们讲，不然你猜，他们能对你毫无芥蒂么？他们不想抓你算算账么？”  
徐若云怔怔瞧他。  
徐慎如说道：“我实在把这故事忍得辛苦，只好委屈君容先生听一听了。”  
徐慎如这是故意为之，就是要让自己负疚。徐若云被这残忍与恶毒的程度惊呆了，心头升起一阵无处停泊的愤怒，身体也感到无比虚软，摇晃了一下，才勉强重新站稳。  
在这之后，他慢慢地收拢住心神，微扬起头颅。徐若云皱着眉，还像刚才一样轻声细语着：“我是‘春闺好梦’么？你做了人妇，也齐不得家。”  
徐慎如面无表情地点头：“君容先生教训得是。”  
徐若云走近前来，哑声揭穿道：“拉你下水的是小人，出卖同道的是叛徒，我同你一样清白，是受人的害。我有什么错？不够阴暗，不懂得心机，也是错吗？枉你高标自许。你以牙还牙就罢了，还找到我这里，专门用我泄愤。”  
徐慎如微微仰头瞟他。  
徐若云撑着桌沿，稳稳地站着，抬高了嗓门：“说什么‘总不好对他们讲’，其实是你不敢说罢了。那些遗属要是胸怀宽容，就不会对我做什么；要是小肚鸡肠要迁怒于人，除我之外，他们就不会迁怒你吗？毕竟倘若你早早签字画押，大家都能少些折磨，一起上刑场呢。也毕竟你那时是我弟弟，没有你，我的事也牵扯不到那些死人身上。”  
他顿了顿，空洞地笑道：“你觉得自己牺牲了？才没有，你是吸旁人的精魂活着，是占旁人的生命活着，还自以为得计。你跟我没什么差别，不必这样居高临下地对待我，知道了吗？”  
徐慎如脸色泛白，睫毛颤抖了两下。他呻吟似地吐出一口气，旋即轻蔑地问道：“徐君容，你疯完了么？还是你等着我叫你的名，而不是字？”  
徐若云则不答他，只问：“你要知会我的，就是这件事？”  
徐慎如点头：“空口无凭怕你不信，就让你看看卢尚书。我没别的，君容先生可以回去了。”  
徐若云便准备回去。他下楼梯的时候，一直伸手扶着栏杆，脚步也走得很慢。才下了两级，他忽然又回头：“等一下。我还有一句话问你。”  
徐慎如奇道：“什么话？”  
徐若云说：“我同你在天牢见面的时候，你就已经知道这些了吗？如果是的话，那我其实——”  
但徐慎如打断了他：“我并不知道。那时候我只是想脱身而已，又没有十足的把握。我不相信你们，不知道坦白了会不会被大义灭亲、壮士断腕；即使你们肯陪我撒谎，倘若知道了真相，在废帝面前也未必能表演得天衣无缝。”  
这一瞬他们四目相对。徐慎如毫不犹豫摊开真相，连哄骗他都嫌多余。徐若云听得彻骨生寒，甚至明白这寒意不源于某地某人，而源于整个苍茫世界。他不喜欢的、觉得难以适应的世界。他恍惚了一瞬，宛如踩在虚浮梦里，走到门口才感到自己出了一身冷汗。  
徐慎如只说道：“天色晚了，你也早些回家去吧。”

这些事久了，若不是要给萧令望讲，徐慎如寻常是懒得回顾的。不过，他对萧令望也没讲全，只是含含糊糊地说了个大概。  
主要是说着说着便难免犹豫了，心想不知萧令望听过这些事情之后，会怎样看待他？  
删减和篡改都是难免的。他只说了自己欺骗徐若云的那一段故事，又回答了萧令望在当年栖北君那件事上的一点点疑问。在这两件事里，他和徐若云各有得失，结局似乎可以算作一个平局。  
徐慎如深谙萧令望的温柔与正直，所以他对萧令望讲自己是如何脱险，心里怀着异样的、冒险的刺激感。他会不会难以接受、甚至从此疏远自己？徐慎如很不愿失去一个这样亲近的、诚心地依恋着他的年轻朋友，但既然萧令望好奇了，他便更不愿讳言。  
建立在假象上的亲近就像早春的薄冰，如果真的要碎，他宁可让它就那么碎了。  
此时他还无牵无挂无欲无求，觉得萧令望来便来了去便去了。因为无所求，所以也不患得患失。如果是后来，他或许就不会轻易地把自己对家人这样冷情的故事讲出去了罢？他会很难再仅仅把萧令望当做一个知情识趣的倾诉对象，毫无负担地同他谈天说地。  
但这是命运的聪慧之处，正是因为能不那么患得患失，能无负担地互相倾诉，人与人才能迅速地亲密起来。  
萧令望听完了，他略紧张地等着少年人的回话，这年轻人便说：“这些事……很辛苦的罢？是不是很伤心难过的？”  
徐慎如几乎为他的纯洁柔软吃惊了。  
白天徐慎如处有人拜访，他便躲在屋内不露脸，等人走了，就跑出来跟徐慎如做伴。甚至他还看见过自己的哥哥登门，吓得把窗帘都拉紧了，生怕萧令闻告辞的时候在花园里偶一抬头，就会发现这个不听话的弟弟。  
萧令望嫌自己住处不够暖，徐慎如这里正好新铺了地暖，他呆得舒服，便整日地泡在徐慎如家里，晚上睡觉才肯回去，甚至晚上也懒得回。  
就这样，从除夕之后到开学之前，他们都混在一起。

绮怀  
“沈郎空作弓弯梦，弱水三千吝一瓢。”

转眼到了开学之期，萧令望不禁惆怅。  
一开学，他便不能再这样跟徐慎如相处了。朝夕相对没让他厌烦，更没能浇灭他的心火，反而使它熊熊燃烧了。这是种很新鲜而诱人的感受，是他没经历过的，他相信这就是爱情。  
爱神已将他瞄准，没人能给他出谋划策，而他尚且对所有的严重后果毫不自知，正勇毅地向着箭靶的方向奔跑。这可如何是好呢？在初春的飞花里，平京十年如一日地熙熙攘攘，萧令望却茫然失措了。  
而徐慎如给他讲的那件陈年往事，也恰巧在这个春天迎来结局。  
听说当年那位叛徒回了国，他是有些恍惚的。时间教他习惯许多事，从刑讯留下的旧伤病到十年来频仍的战乱，与其说是接受，不如说是习惯忍耐。在希望和亮光到来前，他应当都可以忍耐的。  
但面对那叛徒，他居然捡起些久违的少年意气：在少年时，人好像连恨都比如今要更鲜明。  
他到任央大时便从行政院解职，至今已逾五年，但特别事务局还一直在他手里——虽然是非公开的，知道这件事的人不多，他也很少过多插手何苏玉的事。  
但今日这一位既然是“老朋友”，何苏玉很有兴致地跟他说起了，徐慎如很难不起亲自去叙旧的愿望。这是他留洋时的同学，革命党最早的会员之一，当年一被卢尚书放出就潜逃到了东洋，隐姓埋名十年余，回国的理由却简单而荒唐：居然是来接他一位孀居的旧情人去东洋治病。  
不过仔细想想倒也能理解三分，对方无非狂妄地认为风波早无人追究，得意忘形罢了。  
徐慎如在灯下与他互相端详，只见这个人肚腹凸起，身材已经发福了。他头发泛灰，五官倒没大变化，只脸上添了许多皱纹，汗珠自额头滴答滚落。  
他注视徐慎如片刻，嘴唇蠕动着出声：“你居然还在。”  
徐慎如坐在椅子上，平静地说道：“是啊，我还在这里。”  
审讯是没有必要的，他迎来的将直接是宣判，这一点他本人也清楚。干脆利落，甚至没有折磨，算得别样幸运。徐慎如已经没了十年前对待卢尚书父子的不厌其烦，他现在想起专门把徐若云找来折腾一番的事，几乎要佩服当年的精力和兴致。  
如今他更倾向于不去回想——出于厌倦，而非恐惧。  
对方看了他一会儿，说道：“我本是出来买东西的，我太太想蛋糕吃。你能不能等办完事，叫人给我太太买一份吃？。”  
徐慎如有点吃惊，但仅是一点。他知道所谓的“太太”就是那情妇了，便颔首起身，温文尔雅地说道：“可是过一会儿，我还有别的事。”  
但其实他只是这样随口说说，又哪里有什么别的事呢。了结这人之后，他便散步回自己住处去了。  
是夜夜气温凉，校园内氛围安谧，被古老的庄严包裹着，正宜情人相逢。徐慎如拂开头顶春枝，穿过花径。他走得慢，风衣散着扣子，两手都抄在口袋里，头发散碎垂落，在灯下像个薄薄剪影，缓缓飘过来。  
只可惜他一直低着头，没向远处细看，便不知道就在这条路的尽头，还有一个痴迷的、明亮的青年人悄悄在等他。草木葳蕤，空气里泛着似有若无的清甜。萧令望睁大眼睛，发觉徐慎如已经走到他面前了。  
他摆摆手，出声唤道：“徐校长——”  
徐慎如被吓了一跳。他定了定神才看清来人是谁，惊讶地笑道：“原来是你。你怎么在这？”  
萧令望道：“我想来看看徐先生，不过今天好像不巧，家里没人，就在这里等了等。”  
徐慎如摸出钥匙开门请萧令望先进去，笑问道：“你有事？等多久了？”  
萧令望轻车熟路地按开灯，看着徐慎如换了鞋子在沙发上坐下，说道：“没有多久，也就刚来。”  
那两道目光跟着他，徐慎如突然觉得它们简直比顶灯还晃眼，不禁转脸躲开了。今晚的事使他有些困了。他甚至懒得从口袋里把手拿出来，倚着沙发闭上眼，疲倦得不想动弹。  
他问萧令望说：“小萧，有什么事？不着急就明天再来，也是一样的。”  
萧令望没有要紧的事，但他更不想回去，在徐慎如旁边坐下找了个借口：“我是来借书的。”  
徐慎如简单地对他解释道：“外面有些事，弄完就晚了。是我跟你说过的旧事，今天彻底了结了。”  
屋子里热，萧令望坐在他旁边简直在冒热气，像个热包子。徐慎如脱下外套想扔到对面去，又没扔好，连着口袋里的东西一起哗啦掉在地上。萧令望要去捡，徐慎如已经先伸了手，可是他没捡起来，另一只手便不自觉搭上萧令望的肩。  
这次徐慎如还是没能把风衣捡起来，但萧令望保持着那姿势，一动也不想动了。徐慎如也没动，隔着衬衫感受到青年的体温，发觉那真的是很热、很暖的，竟不大想动弹。  
萧令望偏过头，细细看了他一会儿。  
他问：“徐先生今天不开心吗？是事情很麻烦？”  
徐慎如犹疑道：“不麻烦的。”  
但他十分疲惫，并从刚被他杀死的那人身上看到岁月的磋磨，又想起他近年已不常想起的扰扰前尘，觉得恍如隔世。不会有谁被世道赦免，他也好，死的那人也好，他们都不再年轻——不像萧令望这样往外冒着鲜活热气。  
徐慎如这样想着，对上萧令望莹润的黑眸，竟冒出一丝惭愧。  
他感到自己虽然分明在这里活着，却从内到外都是冷的，这种精神上的冻伤感仿佛能被具象化，使他几乎想蜷缩到萧令望怀里，从这年轻人身上吸取热量，像春冰在掌心被握得化开，滴滴答答地淌水。  
他自觉不应如此，却更不舍得躲开。  
而萧令望已经敏锐地察觉到了，毫不犹豫地、非常放肆地抱住了他。徐慎如没有动，在这个怀抱里沉默了一会，埋头听到对方有节律的心跳。有力量的，跳跃着的。  
徐慎如抬起头，又问了一次：“好了。你是来做什么的？”  
萧令望道：“我来借书。”  
他从那怀抱里脱身，沉默着站起来，捡起了自己的外套。他把衣服挂好，口袋里的东西也都掏在茶几上：钥匙、钱包、手帕，和一把勃朗宁手枪。  
萧令望又一次瞥见了那把枪，抬头看了看他。  
徐慎如却在此时开口了，语声是温温柔柔的：“你要借什么书？自己去找罢。”

萧令望进到书房，先呆立了片刻。  
他不大能想徐慎如亲自开枪，是能力所限的想象不出，倒并非不愿。他恍惚着，眼前浮现出徐慎如苍白的手指和腕子。  
倘若那上头沾染殷红的血痕？  
他战栗了一下，在想象中伸出舌头舔舐到腥气，并且感受到异样的情色欲望。血腥不是他喜欢的，以此为情色更令他歉疚负罪，但摸了摸脸颊，竟是微烫的。  
他赶紧摇了摇头，站到书架前匆忙地浏览着。  
有一本《民约论》吸引了他。横放在书柜中间，外文的原版，封皮是陈旧了的暗蓝色，萧令望很好奇地取出它翻了翻，发现扉页上签了徐慎如少年时的中文和英文名字，又从里头掉出了一张照片。  
照片背面并无说明文字，正面则是相对而坐的两个人。左边一位年轻男士，秀雅中稍带锋利，对面则是位年轻的美人，毫不忌惮地露出白皙的脖颈与锁骨。她虽然故意作西洋打扮，蓬松的裙摆上放着一捧花束，妆也很浓重，但眉眼依稀可见是个本国人。她正用戴着一串佩饰的腕子挽起散落的蜷曲假发，姿态明媚鲜妍，是丝毫不羞怯的。  
萧令望有些好奇。他仔细地又看了几眼：那男士并非徐慎如，他一时没想到是谁，反倒旁边的那一位长裙美人令他越看越熟悉。  
他讶然地笑了一笑，拿着书走回到徐慎如那边：“徐校长，我想读一读这本。”  
徐慎如没看他拿的是什么，随口答应了，萧令望便拿着书坐到他对面。  
纸页翻动声响起没多久，年轻人便很惊讶地“诶”了一声。  
徐慎如抬头问：“怎么了？”  
只见萧令望正拈着一张旧照片，给他递过来。徐慎如瞥一眼便怔了，随即佯装镇静地接了，扣在茶几上，慢吞吞地拿起杯子喝了半杯水。  
萧令望则开始了明知故问：“那是徐校长以前的女友么？”  
徐慎如搅咖啡的勺子一不小心就敲上了杯沿：“不是。”  
萧令望寻根究底道：“那是谁？我看起来有些面熟。”  
徐慎如无奈：“那是我以前的朋友，现在不在平京。是英华学校历史系的王采荆王教授，你应当听同学说过的？不过你们大概没见过，就不知道怎么面熟了。”  
萧令望说他听过，徐慎如便沉默了。  
萧令望打破了这沉默，很真诚地夸赞道：“我觉得很漂亮。”  
看似是在说王采荆，但徐慎如知道，其实说的是照片里扮女郎的自己。  
他语速飞快地道：“是你们蒋教授做的好事。他最爱倒腾这些，现在不也还是剧社的指导教师？”  
蒋瑶山曾经撺掇过一大批中国留学生学习排演话剧并且大获成功，此后一直热情高涨，至今都兴味不减。他们那第一回演的是个老套的西洋爱情故事，名字叫做《茶花女》。  
徐慎如思及旧事，索性破罐破摔地对萧令望坦诚相告：“蒋先生本要自我牺牲，充任女一号的。但他新婚，夫人不肯放他去，就换了我承乏此职。”  
萧令望则报以诚恳的惊讶：“我没想到，王教授居然也喜欢这种事。听说他很不爱热闹的。”  
徐慎如道：“那可是你们蒋教授亲自劝说，并且说他也要出演，采荆才答应的。后来听说女一号是我，采荆几欲罢演，但因为剧社里有饭可吃，可以免除自己做饭的麻烦，他便勉力为之了。”  
事后，蒋瑶山特地给男女主角拍了一张在后台的照片，还给他们二人各送了一张，就是他看到的这张旧照了。  
萧令望由衷地感慨道：“真是意想不到……”  
徐慎如想起演剧时的事暗笑了许久，心头莫名的郁郁倒缓解了许多。他搁下杯子，忽然突发奇想地问萧令望道：“你吃不吃蛋糕？”  
萧令望向爱甜食，不假思索便回答了：“当然吃的。”  
徐慎如看一眼挂钟，邀约道：“还来得及，那我们走吧？去吃蛋糕。”  
年轻人答应了这份临时的邀约，二人同经树木葱郁的夜路，萧令望居然有点不敢说话，总嫌说什么都隔着一层。可是等出了校门，他看着一路的店铺，想出有许多要说的话来，黄包车却是一前一后的，完全没了机会，只恨不能跳下车和徐慎如说话。  
就在他在思前想后时，车子停了。  
央大这个地界很好，离得不远处就有商场，有电影院。什么新鲜的都有，吃东西的地方也从西餐厅到川菜馆子一概不缺，全城顶这一片最时髦。  
这家餐厅是德国人开的，装修精巧，也很出名，或许正是刚刚那个叛徒准备来的？他不知道。他只知道自己懒得把蛋糕拎回家再吃，带着萧令望在桌前坐了下来。  
萧令望平时最爱吃甜软的东西，这时对着徐慎如却莫名羞惭。他明知对方不会这样想，却还是怨恨这口味使自己像个长不大的孩子。  
他此刻只想再成熟些，长得再快一些。再快些，或者直接生得更早一些。是不是早些出生，就可以把徐慎如成天成夜地抱在自己怀里了？而不像现在，连开口都怕被当做幼稚表演。  
他此刻只恨年龄是阻碍，认定了是年龄使他错过良多。他相逢恨晚，而把性别的鸿沟全忘怀了。他猜徐慎如不会应允他，但也不会是因为性别这个缘故。  
徐慎如需要娇妻美妾吗？如果需要，早就应当有了。徐慎如只会不够爱他，不肯爱他，不敢爱他，那即使自己变成女人也没什么用处。  
萧令望舀了一小勺奶油。甜味在嘴里化开，他猝然想起照片上的茶花女，在中文翻译里，那女郎的名字应当叫做玛格丽特。  
徐慎如会像玛格丽特一样垂怜于一位诚恳的少年吗？他不知道。  
他猛然惊讶于自己的离经叛道了：旁人都会首先担忧这有悖常理，自己却只担忧徐慎如永远不肯放纵地爱他。  
既然有人能凭惊鸿一瞥恋慕一位风流名妓，那么他狂热沉迷于某位同性的美，又算得上什么罪恶？这无非是为世所诅咒的爱情的两个不同分支罢了。  
不论是国人的上天还是洋人的上帝都不会赦免他，但萧令望只花几个刹那，就自己赦免了自己。他将熔岩似的目光倾泻在徐慎如身上，想起被徐慎如演绎过，所以一定试着理解过的，那被人所质疑的爱情。  
思绪忽然停滞了。萧令望恨自己对那俗套的外国故事读得太熟——只要光想想，那女人都对追求她的少年回答了什么？  
“一个吐血的、一年花费十万的女人，对一个年轻情夫来说是很麻烦的，你这是在说孩子话！”  
这就是玛格丽特的回答。幸好徐慎如既不会在他面前咳血，也绝不缺少生活费用……  
萧令望忽然醒了，从使他胸中冰炭交煎的迷思中回神抽身。他不知自己是怎么吃完了蛋糕的，又是怎么跟着徐慎如走出店门的，此时竟已经站在了灯光莹莹的马路上。  
地面上，影子被拉长了。周遭有些嘈杂，但萧令望心里的整个世界都是寂静的。  
有一件事他不曾告诉徐慎如：他今年也在剧社，并且今年用的就是蒋瑶山当年翻译过又删改过的那一版《茶花女》的剧本。  
年轻人暗藏心事，以至于不知道怎样才能坦荡对徐慎如说将由自己出任男主角，一旦说了，徐慎如会不会过早地看穿他？  
但命运用一桩意外的插曲替他免去了这烦恼，某天排练到一半的时候，房门忽地被人推开了。他仰起头，便见到徐慎如正走进来。  
彼时萧令望正跪着亲吻自己同学的手背，夸张地深情念诵着：“因为他们不像我这样爱您。”  
他屏住了呼吸，可是徐慎如没有丝毫异样。  
这天夜间他辗转难眠，恼火和委屈裹挟着他走到徐慎如的窗子下，可惜窗内是黑洞洞的，今晚没有人在。他一下清醒过来，呆呆地站着，举目四望。夏季已经到了，苍翠树木在眼前整日招摇。寂寞在此刻烧灼他，爱情旗临城下，而他束手投降，唯有落入窠臼。  
“我保留着六个月前从您手套上掉下来的一粒扣子，我曾经整夜整夜在您窗下度过。”  
萧令望脑中浮现的这句话，其实是一句台词。但接下来的一句则只属于他自己，是他暗暗地、几乎咬牙切齿地自言自语出来的：“我要在深夜写下的、不可示人的告解里称您为玛格丽特——”

放暑假的前一天，徐慎如睡得很早。但他不习惯早睡，所以中夜便醒了，静悄悄地闭着眼，听外头的雨声。  
他想起来今天是蒋瑶山倒腾了一学期的茶花女正式上演的日子，又想，季节由春到夏，校园里的山茶花大概也开谢过几茬了。平京原不怎么种植山茶花，但徐慎如很喜欢它们，特地叫人种了试试，长势竟也不错。  
窗玻璃上被敲出沙沙的声响，他听了片刻，忽地想起来今天是个晴天，今夜也是个晴夜，本不应当有雨，是有人在敲窗子。在用细沙和小石子往玻璃上扔。细沙只能敲到客厅，石子扔得很准，刚好落在卧室玻璃上，力道不轻不重，一个接一个，噼里啪啦的。  
徐慎如听见了，但是懒得起身。不走正门，那想必也不是什么急事，反正这玻璃安得不错，是很不容易被砸碎的，他大可以安心躺着。  
门铃是在这时响的。这下他不能再装听不见，只好下楼去。徐慎如穿上衣服，匆忙地抚平凌乱的头发，看了看手表，只见已经接近一点钟了。他不知道那敲门的人是谁，又好像知道，因为觉着再不会有第二个这样做的人了。但他不肯仔细想，因为不必要……他只要直接打开门，不就会知道答案了么？  
“她吩咐这件事的时候，已经半夜一点钟了。”  
他走到楼下打开房门，不知怎么失笑想起那《茶花女》的剧本里写的这句话，又想起蒋瑶山最喜欢讲半夜一点钟吃夜宵的那一场戏，跟他反复地讲，至今也还是这样。  
一位挺拔英俊的青年站在他门口，是萧令望。萧令望穿了一整身西装，或许是从戏服直接换上的，因为他的口袋里还插着一朵红色茶花。它不知为何还没有被丢掉，已经有些萎蔫了。那是开头一幕的道具。  
在月色与灯影之间，萧令望被衬托得肤色雪白，比平时白，因为还脸上还有一层不曾卸净的妆粉。他身上带着酒气，很淡，但不容忽略，大概是从剧社庆功宴上带来的。  
徐慎如看着他，低声问道：“小萧怎么啦？你进来，我给你把脸上的东西擦干净。”  
萧令望摇了摇头。他说：“等会儿，我有事要说，说完了才能进去。”  
徐慎如想他大概是有了点酒意，觉着好笑，便点头道：“好，你说。”  
萧令望手里拿着本书。他把那书在徐慎如面前晃了晃，那是一本陈旧的、蓝色封皮的《民约论》。是他借去的、曾经夹着徐慎如照片的那一本。  
年轻人举起书，告诉他：“徐校长，我是来还书的。”  
徐慎如便接过去，拿在手里。他见萧令望又沉默了，便很礼貌地问候他：“今天的演出还顺利吗？”  
萧令望道：“很顺利。”  
门廊里灯光昏暗，他伫立在徐慎如面前，看着是清醒的，呆呆的神情却像醉得深了。  
徐慎如看了他一会儿，干巴巴地问：“要放假了，假期你要不要回家去？”  
萧令望如若不闻。他从口袋里抽出那枝茶花向徐慎如面前递去：“这是给您的。”  
于是徐慎如伸出手，接过了那枝茶花。花瓣被夜露揉搓得略萎蔫了，但颜色娇红，可以看出，它一度开得很饱满。交接时萧令望轻轻地勾了一下他的手指，但没用力，是个天真烂漫的玩笑。  
徐慎如倚着门垂下眼，看着花枝微笑道：“谢谢你，它很漂亮。”  
萧令望现在是微醺的。他抬起眼看了一圈徐慎如的房子——和这座校园里其他某些建筑一样，是一个外国建筑师设计的。它有乳白色的墙壁，而阳台外的铁栏杆则是黑色的，带着精致漂亮的雕花。  
一座这样的房子里，应当有舞池，有楼梯和地毯，有酒和音乐。但现实是什么也没有，只有徐慎如住在这里，悄无声息地。萧令望眨了眨眼，他喉咙发干，某一瞬仿佛回到今晚的戏台，头脑恍惚，一会是茶花女，一会又是徐慎如。这两个名字一样美丽诱人而不可捉摸。  
萧令望想了一会，好像想明白了什么，眼神落在徐慎如手里那枝花上，又重新说道：“这是给您的。”  
徐慎如看出了他的恍惚，便拿捏着腔调，慢条斯理地开口了。他不无轻佻地想起剧本里的一句话，问少年人说：“那么，我该怎么感谢你呢？”  
萧令望笑了。他温柔地看了看徐慎如，对他说：“允许我经常来看您就行。”  
这也偏巧是那许多句台词里的一句。徐慎如低下头。他的记性向来很好，今年又刚刚从蒋瑶山那里重读过，所以自然也记得。不仅这句，甚至他还记得下句，记得许多。  
他隐约觉得自己不应继续这个虚实不明的台词游戏了，但又不大愿意结束。他兴致盎然，甚至被那温柔的语气惹得心里发软，反问道：“你不是已经来了吗？”  
萧令望睁大眼睛，还是在笑。  
于是徐慎如接着问下去：“您把这叫做什么？”  
萧令望撑着门框，认真地看着面前的人。夜风吹在两个人之间，风是凉的，徐慎如身上的衬衫是雪白的，他的身形在地面上投出一个模糊的、晃动的影，手里那一朵半萎蔫的茶花被照射得颜色暗红如酒。  
萧令望很认真地想了想，而后回答道：“忠诚。”  
紧接着，年轻人像怕他会故意曲解、或者干脆不明白这两个中文字眼是什么意思似的。  
他踮起脚尖凑近了，低声重复道：“是Du dévouement……”  
徐慎如一抬头，就撞上那对乌黑的、有些湿润的眼睛，他捏着茶花的手指微微颤抖了。心脏好像也跟着扑通一声，突兀地跳起来又落下去，只留下一片难言的酸胀。  
他有些不知所措地抬起手按住心口，指间拈着的花恰好斜缀在身前。  
萧令望伸手抽出了它，将之插进徐慎如衬衫上没有扣好的扣眼里。插好了，他就后退一步，满意地打量了徐慎如一会儿，没有说话。  
他自然知道，徐慎如也知道。知道在那故事里“忠诚”那一句之后是什么：一场热烈的、反复拉锯的告白，一段爱情的开始。徐慎如暗自发问，他不明白萧令望是彻底清醒着的还是真的半醉了，但他旋即释怀，想那实在也无什么差别。  
茶花和书本都已经递给了徐慎如，年轻人现在两手空空，单纯而热烈地在月影和灯影间含笑，而徐慎如茫然地望着地面。  
他很轻、很缓慢地说道：“还从来没有一个人，他在凌晨一点钟过后来敲门，就只为了给我一枝开不到第二天早上的花。”  
萧令望捉住了徐慎如按在心口上的那只手。他弯下腰，温柔地亲吻了一下徐慎如的手背，然后抬起头，很认真地答道：“那是因为，他们不像我这样爱您。”  
徐慎如干涩地眨了眨眼。这话他听萧令望说过两次，上一次是在排演的时候偶然撞见，这一次真真切切地摆在了面前。  
他代替茶花女问萧令望，诚恳语气里含着微妙的讥讽：“那么，我应该怎样报答这样伟大的感情呢？”  
萧令望毫不犹豫地说道：“您应当给我这么一点儿爱。”  
徐慎如默然。这不过是那男主角对玛格丽特的回答，但萧令望乌黑的眼眸灼灼发光，他不能再自我欺骗这是游戏了。这是再真不过的真实。他轻而又轻地把手从萧令望掌心抽了回来。  
拒绝出于本能，应许才需要理由，一个年轻同性的求爱何其危险，他理应斟酌几分。徐慎如并不为这件事过分惊讶，毕竟像萧令望这样的英俊的少年人，谁没有一点风流的念头呢？这次也不过是风流得离经叛道些罢了。  
自己大概不是那轶闻名单里的最后一个，不过是第几个也无甚重要，重要的是萧令望热烈而鲜嫩，像一头皮毛光滑花纹清晰的鹿，主动要跑进自己久空的围栏，使他要动摇了。  
他不无罪恶地想，只要不在意引诱青年的名声，萧令望无疑是个好情人。来时甜蜜交欢，去时逐水东流，十年后街头相逢，或还能挥手坦然致意，何况这人何其温热漂亮？  
但情人是可有可无的。徐慎如已经很习惯一个人了，并没有自找麻烦地补充风流轶事的必要。于是他问萧令望：“一点点……什么样的爱？”  
萧令望说：“是……玛格丽特的爱。”  
徐慎如笑了笑，又问：“是玛格丽特给谁的爱呢？给某位伯爵某位公爵的吗？”  
萧令望摇了摇头，似醉又似醒，徐慎如也分不清他。他说：“不，那不是‘爱’，我是说‘爱’。是给她的年轻人的爱。”  
徐慎如微笑着问：“那便是——爱情了？”  
萧令望说：“是罢？是请您垂顾的爱情。只要少许，一些，一点点，一点点即可。只要您肯爱我——您问我呀？接下来该那姑娘问一段话了，问我是不是肯听她的话，然后约我在茶花枯萎时来访，我就会答应——”  
徐慎如惘然了。爱情？这比情人更进一步了，萧令望却还说“绝不索求更多”，这真是让他哭笑不得的。萧令望全然不知道他是什么样的人，也全然不懂得适可而止。为什么非要揭穿呢？他们认识就是命运安排的玄妙邂逅，应当在握手后各奔东西，可萧令望偏要让船只相撞。  
萧令望对他讨要爱情，可他在人间漂浮已久，变得懒惰又吝啬，付出哪怕一点心力都觉得格外疲惫；何况年轻人太矫健也太明亮了，那野火样的热情转瞬即逝，会把他烧成灰烬，他甚至连尝试的欲望都没有。  
徐慎如想质问又收回声，低语着问：“适可而止不好吗？”  
他垂下眼，望见衬衫扣眼里半凋的茶花，竟觉这像对自己的一个凑巧的隐喻：一枝凋残的名花、一只在钟形罩里振翅的鸟。  
他叹了一口气，慢慢说道：“我很麻烦的，比你想的还要麻烦……也不合适你。生活已经足够让我为难了，我没有心力再找另一个人来分担它。”  
萧令望仿佛好一阵才领会了这句话的意思。他看着徐慎如，忽然彻彻底底清醒了。  
浓郁的暧昧氛围退潮般消失，只留下狼藉的沙滩，徐慎如后头的话似涛声遥遥传来：“等一时兴起过去，恐怕除了一个引诱青年的恶名，什么也不能给我剩下。”  
萧令望便立刻要解释自己的坚贞，刚开了个头就被徐慎如止住了。  
徐慎如说道：“我没有觉得你不好或者有什么错的意思，也没有逼你一生一世的意思。是否能一生一世，其实我也不是那么看重的。我只是……觉得这很麻烦，很累，提不起兴致。生活已经让我足够为难了，再找一个人来，只会增加我的为难。”  
萧令望怔了一会儿，很想去拥抱徐慎如，去吻他，或者做别的，但是都没有。说“不”就意味着不要，他不必试图再解释什么，更不该用轻薄证明自己的诚恳。  
徐慎如低声道：“你还是回家去罢……”  
说话的同时，徐慎如知道自己将失去良多。夜访，温软怀抱，一点笑意，有此并且不止于此。但那是应当的。他往遥远的夜色中瞥了一眼，感到一阵真实的、残酷的哀愁。那哀愁分不清是为谁，只令他的指尖情不自禁蜷缩了。  
萧令望仿佛还要说什么，但他已猝然关上了房门，而后转身在门上靠了一会儿，仿佛听见萧令望在虚空里咽下那些没来得及出口的言语，又听见离去的脚步声。  
咔哒一声，他灵巧地拧上了门锁，缓慢地走过楼梯，回到床边坐了下来，一粒一粒地解开衬衫的扣子，把它脱到边上。  
那枝茶花被裹了进去，徐慎如看见了，叹一口气将它抽出来，放到了床头柜上。他注视了那枝花片刻，默默在被子里闭紧了眼睛。

那个暑假并不太平。  
八月初，跟东洋酝酿已久的一战终于开打了。本国出师不利，还没到九月开学，最东北的几个省份便全部沦于敌手。平京距离东北并不太远，眼看着便要守不住了，城里人心惶惶。  
于是像历朝历代一样，南渡的提议又被摆到了案头，支持的人却不太多。人人心里都还盼着战事赶快结束，连徐慎如自己都有过这样明知无望的期盼，但事实上国家已经开始秘密准备要向南迁移了。连地点也不能免俗，是历代朝廷第一个想到的地方，到徐慎如的故乡白门去。  
虽然他根本不信天命，却还忍不住想质问天命，问一句难道这是一个难以逃脱的诅咒，是历史的轮回吗？这路数仿佛变也没变，每隔几百年，就要仓皇南逃一回的。他看不穿，也说不太上来，只默默盘算诸事。  
毕竟不管迁到何处，中央大学也好，跟大学一直有关系的中央研究所也好，都得费一番麻烦。  
中央研究所现在的负责人姓浦，名字叫做浦希严。他一直吵闹着要和央大脱离关系，脱离之后把研究所升格成研究院，说是更方便他开展工作，为这件事跟徐慎如扯皮久之。浦先生上下活动，写起文章来也是一套一套的，徐慎如实在争不过他，也觉得执意争这个没太大趣味，就在前不久，才刚刚答应了。  
但战事一起，浦希严倒忽然不着急了，大约是为了搬迁的时候方便的缘故罢？徐慎如乐得不了了之，自然也不会主动问询。他跟浦希严见面时，二人默契地对此只字不提，只和另外一些文教界人士一起到教育部去，大家商量着，先把一些重要的历史文物打包封箱了，先行送到南边。  
有人觉得到东南好，有人以为应当到西南，甚至有人想弄得更远，这事也一时难有定论。他们第一批装运的这一些，就是要送到白门的，存在一座前朝敕造的佛寺里。那佛寺里有一座已经倒塌的高塔，塔底却罕有人知是个巨大的地宫，从前皇室内乱时用来囚禁过一位王爷。  
他们经手的这批文物，就是要送到那地宫里享受夺嫡失败的亲王待遇。  
徐慎如为搬迁焦头烂额，没怎么想到过萧令望，到暑假快结束时才发觉，他们已经快两个月没有见面了。那次失败的告白后萧令望便再没有来找过他，徐慎如虽然稍觉寂寞，但知道这是理所应当的，毕竟是他那样地伤害了那个年轻人，甚至主动避开了任何可能的见面机会。  
他女儿徐静川放假在家，偶尔觉得无聊了，却会问徐慎如：“小萧哥哥怎么都不再来了？”  
徐慎如摸了摸女儿的头发，问她道：“小萧哥哥有自己的事情要忙，你想让他来做什么呀？”  
徐静川扁了扁嘴，故意地对父亲撒娇了：“我想要哥哥——别人都有哥哥。爸爸怎么不给我生个哥哥呢？”  
徐慎如哑然失笑，敷衍了一会儿才把她打发走了。徐静川回自己房间去了，他坐在床上，却不知怎么就失神了：原来那本蓝色封皮的、陈旧的《民约论》，至今还一动也没有动过。  
它就同那天晚上刚回来的时候一样，还被压在床头柜上，在台灯下头。  
他已经很久不听说那年轻人的事了，除了偶尔遇见萧令闻的时候。其中一次是在宴席上，萧令闻特地举了一杯酒感谢他，说自己的弟弟终于不纠缠父亲再娶的问题，肯礼貌地趋奉膝前了：“他说你叫他回来，他倒是肯听你的。”  
徐慎如抿了一口酒，嘴里也跟着说：“长大了嘛。”  
他怎么样了？虽然拒绝了，但徐慎如还是关心的，毕竟他们还是那样亲近的友人……可以算友人的罢？他这样对自己说。  
再见面时，就到了开学前一天。在黄昏，萧令望忽然出现在他面前，站在办公室门口，却并不进来。  
徐慎如问他：“小萧，怎么了？”  
萧令望说：“我要去部队了，是来辞行的。”  
徐慎如呆了呆。他忽然想起些别的来，想起萧令望去年夏天来办手续的那一天。地方不是在这里，是在顾春嘉的办公室那边，在楼下的另一个房间里。那时候自己是怎么说的来着？笑他是公子哥儿，因为一时热血褪尽了，真到要服役的时候就懒得，所以才要回来读书，是只要自己开心，就怎么都好的。  
他彼时自矜洞察，现在萧令望真的要去了，反而觉得自己那些话说得没用了。人都有自己的活法，公子哥儿那么多，多一个大概也没有什么关系，就算有，那么自己替他担着，行不行呢？  
萧令望好像看穿了他心里在想什么，笑了两声，开口道：“这次我是真的走了，不到胜利就不回来啦。”  
徐慎如下意识地问：“为什么？你不是本来不愿意……”  
他有点怕，怕萧令望是为了离开平京不择手段，是负气或者别的什么。  
萧令望说：“因为我本来就是要去的，是徐先生才觉得我不愿意。”  
徐慎如“哎”了一声，有些不好意思似的。他问：“是真的？”  
萧令望像洞察了徐慎如的心思。他笔直地站在门口，说道：“真的。我是因为应该要去才去的，没有任何别的缘故，也不会因为任何别的事而做出这种决定。徐校长要是非揣测我，认为有，那就未免太看轻我了。”  
这句话其实略为刻薄，反过来的意思，就是说徐慎如未免太把自己拒绝告白当回事了，居然以为他会为这个而贸然从军。  
但徐慎如听了并不羞恼，只轻松地笑道：“好，那么请你不要生气。”  
萧令望便露出一个很耀眼的笑，对徐慎如说：“我要走了，徐校长不为我送行么？”  
徐慎如拉开椅子站起来，问道：“那吃饭啊，吃饭没有？”  
他那天跟萧令望吃的是火锅。  
夏末吃火锅实在不明智更谈不上优雅，但萧令望说他这回要到白门一带驻防，深深怀疑江南会没有好吃的火锅，即使有也不能在部队里吃，一定要再吃一次，徐慎如便跟着他走了。  
吃完之后，他们在校园里游荡了许久，直到学生全都熄灯睡下也没回去。  
一个夜晚要到月明人定之后才算真正开始，才最适合散步和工作，这是以前闲聊的时候徐慎如跟萧令望很是一本正经地宣扬过的歪理邪说，而且他们还很是认真地实践过，今晚也毫不例外，到很晚了还在校园里的湖边坐着。  
湖边蚊子很多，但谁也没有管。徐慎如把一直搭在手上的外套拿下来披在肩上，便假装自己有了个蚊帐，漫无边际地跟萧令望说话。  
说说时局啦，南渡啦之类的事，也说火锅应当蘸什么酱料才最好吃。当然了，他们也会说到文学，萧令望和徐慎如两个人都是半瓶子水的文学爱好者，互相说起共同看过的外国小说，不顾自己眼前是多么兵荒马乱，倒上赶着去替书里的兵荒马乱担忧。  
徐校长不戴眼镜，所以亲吻他肯定是稍微容易一些的罢？  
两人的肩膀靠近时，这种念头就在萧令望心里发芽。发芽，然后生长，慢吞吞地舒展枝条，变成一棵高大的树。  
原来两个月的分别并不能改变什么，原来他依然想去亲吻徐慎如，也依然觉得自己不应该在对方明确答应之前实施这个念头。  
他们坐在花径尽头。这个校址从前是个废弃了的园林，因此才会有个不小的人工挖出来的湖，湖边还有高大的断碑，他们现在就躲在两块石碑之后。夜风微冷，湖里的荷花已经都凋谢了，只有莲蓬兀自屹立着，月色在水上投出粼粼的幻影。  
徐慎如说：“在平京卖生莲蓬的不多，南边的多。”  
萧令望疑惑地“嗯”了一声。徐慎如又说：“莲蓬在嫩的时候很好吃的，你到那边去，有机会，可以尝一尝。”  
萧令望便说好，然后偏着头往边上看，只觉月色裹在徐慎如身上，使他的模样失真了，带上了一种令人迷眩的薄软光晕。而徐慎如只是扣着十指，突然地陷入了沉默。  
他斟酌了许久，却并没说出什么惊人之语，萧令望等了一会儿，只等到一句询问：“你这就要走了么？简直不像是真的。”  
萧令望回答他说：“是。明天一早。”  
徐慎如点点头：“那你要——”  
要什么？他说完三个字，又一次语塞了。要保重么？这些送别的套话，在此刻都显得空洞极了。事情原本不应该是这样的，他向来伶牙俐齿，生平经历过的离别也早都不知道多少次了，这时候却伤感得难受，连该说什么话都想不清了。  
他最终只好微笑着往后接道：“希望你能够早些回来。”  
萧令望说：“徐先生这是舍不得我走了？”  
徐慎如即刻否认：“没有。”  
但这是一句假话。命运向来善妒，从今他就要把这鲜活的年轻人交托给命运，把他们两个人以后的际遇也都交托给命运了，这叫他如何能舍得呢？离愁的潮水温热酸苦，像什么化学试剂，在他心里腐蚀出一阵软弱的痛楚。  
萧令望对此仿佛有微妙的发现，脸上却依旧不露声色。他只是挪得近了些，压低声音问徐慎如说：“我会回来的，徐先生在怕什么？”  
徐慎如将身子靠在那块残碑的底座上。他没有答话，手肘搁在膝上，双腕悬空着，交扣的十指白皙纤长，在月光的浸润里竟呈现一种奇异的美色，看得萧令望很想握一握。  
于是他真的伸出了自己的手。夜深了，空气很湿润，萧令望抓住徐慎如的手，那指尖柔软而冰冷，而徐慎如一动也不动。他的目光在对方身上停留片时，落向那双空空荡荡的手腕。  
年轻人忽然福至心灵地发问：“徐校长没有手表的吗？”  
徐慎如笑一声，语气温和而含糊：“前段时间坏了，还懒得去弄它，其实拿怀表也是一样的……”  
萧令望便将自己的手表从腕上褪了下来，手表掉在徐慎如手心时，铁链子发出细碎的声响。那表分量沉甸甸的，表链上还残留着年轻人的体温，萧令望给他戴上，这才松开了手，轻声说道：“我会回来的，或许很快，或许不能那么乐观……但总是会回来的。”  
徐慎如不置可否,年轻人就又稍带不服气地开口道：“再说，徐校长不是做过更危险的事情吗？都没什么可担心的。”  
徐慎如马上表示了自己的不赞同：“那怎么能一样？”  
他稍微抬高声音，口吻变得有些急促了，眼神却没往萧令望身上看，而是只落向面前的湖水。那水面表层泛着银光，整体却显得黑黢黢的。  
萧令望反问说：“有什么不一样？”  
他答不上来。他对自己看得轻，对萧令望看得重，但这话不是他想说出口的，他想萧令望倘若明白就明白了，不明白，那就也是命里不需要明白。  
徐慎如这个人天生带一点轻狂，而且仅是轻狂，跟年少没有必然的关系，所以他至今也易于将自己的生死看成是闲事。但这看法仅限于他自己，并不能将萧令望也包括进去。他这样想了，但也没有再说别的话。他仅仅低下头，借着月光看了看手表上的指针，然后问道：“时间晚了，你的行李收拾好了么？”  
萧令望回答道：“还没……我这就回去。”  
时间是真的不早了。年轻人估摸了一下，只得不情愿地起身，徐慎如也跟着他站起来，拍拍衣裤上的尘土。萧令望伸出手想去拉他，但那手伸晚了，只徒然在虚空中划过。徐慎如瞥他一眼，若无其事地笑笑，揭过了这尴尬的片刻。  
他问萧令望：“明天早上是几点？你怎么走？”  
萧令望便掏出车票，递给他。  
徐慎如接过去，那轻飘飘的一张纸捏在手上，在黑夜里看不太清楚。他没仔细辨认，但他知道白门两个字应该就写在上头，是这年轻人即将落脚的地方。萧令望就要离开平京了，要过江，去战场，然后或许又要去别的地方……这想法原本都只是想法，至今才真正附着在这张薄薄的纸片上，在徐慎如面前凝成了实体。  
他稍稍用力地握了握那张纸片，复杂的情绪在喉咙里横亘着，令他说不出一句话。  
过了一会儿，他把这纸片递回去，很郑重地低声说道：“祝愿你一路顺风。”  
说完了，他翻了翻口袋，结果除了一只钱包什么也没找出来，捏着钱包略迟疑地笑了一下。他本想找什么东西作为赠礼回给萧令望，却竟没有什么合适的。  
萧令望见状，主动问道：“徐校长在钱包里会放相片吗？”  
徐慎如顿了一顿：“好像是有的？”  
他于是在钱包里面摸了一摸，竟当真摸出一张相片。那还是许多年前被人拉着去拍的，之后便被遗忘在家里，又不知什么时候被塞进了钱包，不意在此时又翻了出来。  
萧令望请求道：“那可以送给我吗？”  
徐慎如失语片刻，没有拒绝。年轻人细心地将照片塞进自己衬衫胸前的口袋，然后往他这边又走了一步。走了一步，又退回去了，就像是曾经想拥抱他一下，又没有。  
徐慎如注意到了，问道：“怎么了？”  
萧令望摇了摇头。他只说：“徐先生再见。”  
只消一转眼，他便消失了。

在这年的十月，刚刚开学不久，北部便开始承受敌军的轰炸。平京的状况要稍好一些，至少在机关和人员开始迁移之前还是这样的，但离海岸稍近的城市，则没有这样幸运了。  
徐慎如的一个朋友，就是那照片里跟他一起演过《茶花女》的王采荆，一直在外地任教。王采荆所在的英华学校，便在某一次轰炸里被投弹摧毁了。那是学校所在的城市第一次遭受轰炸，人们都没有太多准备，更想不到敌机居然向非军事目标投弹，英华被炸了个措手不及，可以说是鸡犬不留、死伤枕藉。  
幸好那是个假日，并非全员都在校内。王采荆因为住所离校有一段距离而逃过一劫，他的师友亲朋却有多人遇难。英华一向是江北名校，历史十分悠久，与其他大学都不属于同一个派系,它一直以其独立的地位而成为许多学人仰望的高标，不意落得如此结局，甚至因为即将南渡而无力复校。  
连校长本人都在这次事件里受伤颇重，这所名校只能匆匆忙忙将所剩无几的人员拆分成了两三部分，一部分暂时归附于中央大学，另一部分则与外校一同迁移。  
王采荆在十月中旬便来平京与徐慎如相见。他们二人在外国读书时是多年合租的室友，至今关系也是十分亲近的，因此徐慎如听说王采荆惊魂未定地借住到了中文系的蒋瑶山家里，便找了个机会前去拜访。  
他进门时，蒋王二位正在翻检东西。  
徐慎如在门上敲了几声示意，蒋夫人已经端了茶水来招待他。四人在茶几前落座，徐慎如打量了自己的旧友几眼，温声笑道：“采荆，好久不见了。”  
王采荆跟徐慎如一样从不用字，所以大家都喜欢叫他的名，音调还颇上口。他生得瘦，但骨架宽，整体看着是很高大的，衣裳则喜欢穿宽松的，倒不拘中式西式。  
徐慎如很认真地瞧着他，见王采荆身上挂着松垮的绸布长衫，戴副银白边框的眼镜，样貌并不怎么显年长，仪态也依然是很斯文秀气的。  
但他一开口说话，就跟斯文秀气完全是两样，语气颇为激动地对徐慎如嘲讽道：“你们做的好事！国都守不住，搞得我跟着流离失所。”  
蒋瑶山拉了他一把，叫他消消气，然后无奈地朝徐慎如摇头微笑了。  
徐慎如却是不以为意，苦笑一声道：“又不是我在管事，采荆一见面就送这么大一顶帽子，真是叫我惶恐哪。”  
王采荆道：“不要以为我不知道，你还挂着议员的名。你要这样说，那便想是尸位素餐了。”  
徐慎如就低下头去笑：“薪水而已，我何必跟大洋过不去。”  
这个理由倒很能使王采荆信服似的。他沉默片刻，忽然说道：“那最好不过了。正正好的。”  
蒋瑶山很好奇地给另外两人捧哏起来：“是怎么个正好法？蒋某愿闻其详。”  
王采荆对徐慎如说：“你这么有闲钱，眼下我正困难，学校里东西都烧干净了——”  
他打秋风比做论文更快。徐慎如习以为常，平静地咽下一口茶，也不叫他说下去便答道：“好，我知道了。明天你来找我就是。还不还自然在你，我都不碍事。”  
他这后半句倒令王采荆瞪眼了：“这话可就不大好了呀。徐四，你想一想，我哪一回欠过你的钱啦？”  
这倒是真的。王采荆虽然随时能搞出亏空，但他也从不随便拖欠朋友的借款。他也跟二十年前一样，一到了没人的时候，还是最爱叫徐慎如做徐四。前边两个字是固定的，后缀则随时间变化，从以前的“徐四少爷”到后来的“徐四先生”，搞得徐慎如哑然失笑，直跟他说：“先生就够了，你可不要叫我徐四老爷，听着像是乡下跟人抢十八姨太的那种人。”  
王采荆在这件事上，也只是在这件事上，倒是难得很听他的话。徐慎如暗笑一声，无奈地摇头，接着看蒋瑶山站起来在整理他的藏书。  
外头忽然滴滴答答地落了雨。秋雨和春雨比起来自有不同，冷清又萧索，听得三个人一起叹了口气。  
王采荆一边帮忙翻检，一边说道：“哎，准备着吧，你们俩倒是要提前准备。我这个人就一点行李随处化缘，连收拾都省了。”  
蒋瑶山性情温和，还是不慌不忙地说道：“我们都是红尘中人，不是拖家带口就是俗事缠身，比不得采荆你‘烟蓑雨笠卷单行’的。”  
王采荆眨了眨眼，忽然便沉默了，端起了茶杯。

但是在平京的机关和人员，到最后也并没有来得及真正向白门迁移。以前的历朝历代惯于选择这样的方案南渡，其实有一部分是因为有江水的天险可守，但到了这个时代，这条奔涌了无数年头的河流也早已经无力再庇护她的子民了。  
白门那一带陷落得甚至比平京还要早，消息传来的时候，他们还正准备在平京度过迁都前的最后一个除夕。  
腊月二十三那天，蒋瑶山特地邀请了王采荆和徐慎如小聚，徐慎如来得早，王采荆明明是住在蒋家的，下午出去之后却至晚未归，不知道去哪里了。徐静川和蒋瑶山的一双儿女早都等得饿了，缠着蒋夫人提前开了饭，和那几个小孩子先吃了一小顿。  
那三个孩子和她自己都已经吃完了，蒋夫人收拾了碗筷，又拿了一瓶葡萄酒出来，给那边还没有聚齐的三个大人喝。  
她说道：“带着是肯定不会带的，能吃了喝了的就不要留。”  
徐慎如也深以为然，他酒量很好，毫不客气地就喝上了，一边喝一边等着王采荆，蒋瑶山倒是不怎么喜欢这些的，只管把多半酒都倒给徐慎如，又提醒他给王采荆留着点。徐慎如喝了不知道几杯，才见王采荆推开门进屋，裹进来外头一身寒气。  
蒋瑶山问他：“你哪去了？”  
王采荆道：“我去看看书报。出大事了，你们不知道？”  
那两人一齐问他：“什么大事？”  
王采荆从口袋里抽出一张报纸，伸手就拍在桌面上：“你们看罢，我不知道怎样说。”  
先拿起报纸的是蒋瑶山。蒋瑶山只瞥了一眼便倒抽一口冷气，可是他坐在徐慎如对面，报纸背面都是花边新闻和小广告，徐慎如什么也读不出来，只能问他：“你倒是说呀？吊着我胃口做什么。”  
蒋瑶山从文字间抬起头，看了徐慎如一眼，像是在犹豫什么，张开嘴又闭上了。  
倒是王采荆很爽快地答话道：“白门沦陷，敌人屠城了。”  
徐慎如听了，先是愣了一愣，然后十分平静地伸手向蒋瑶山要报纸，跟没听到那句话一样，只说：“你拿过来，磨叽什么呀？”  
白门是徐慎如的故乡，所以蒋瑶山才不知道如何启口。他把报纸懵懵懂懂地递了过去，盯着徐慎如翻阅报纸，见对方毫无反应，过了一会才说道：“你读完了吗？”  
徐慎如点了点头，说读完了。他低眉看着那些文字，觉得手里这张纸似一封从地狱递出的请柬，斑驳地往外渗着血。油墨在眼前，看过去却是恍恍惚惚的，颜色不论是黑还是蓝，都统统幻成了暗红色。  
那是被战火煮沸了、又蒸干了的鲜血，淋漓地涂在纸页之间，灼伤他的手指。  
但是他的神情还是没什么变化，只是把那张纸折好了，压到碟子下头去，然后很平静地端起杯子，把剩下的半杯酒喝掉了，又指着瓶子跟王采荆说：“你自己倒。我们吃饭罢，你回来得这样晚，饭菜都凉了。”  
王采荆便很顺从地换了衣裳坐了，拿起筷子又放下，先给三个人都倒了酒，说道：“好，那我们喝一杯，我回来晚了，应当给你们两个赔罪。”  
三只玻璃杯碰了一下，王采荆端着酒杯刚送到唇边，就听到十分清脆的“哗啦”一声响，惊得抬起了头。  
是徐慎如没拿住，玻璃杯掉在地上，摔碎了。他十指都在颤抖，右手里拿的筷子也细细碎碎地敲在瓷碟边缘，最后索性落向了桌面。  
王采荆叫了他一句：“徐四？”  
徐慎如点了点头，示意他自己听到了，但是没能说出话来，只觉得胃里一片翻江倒海，恶心压过了疼痛，方才握着杯子就像举着一杯半干涸的血液一样。他匆匆忙忙地跑了出去，都吐了个干净才扶着墙走回来，只见另外两个人都在等着他。  
他走到旁边的沙发上坐下，王采荆便说道：“你歇一会儿，等好些了我有事情要跟你说。”  
徐慎如脸色煞白，慢慢地吐了一口气，低声催道：“还故弄玄虚什么，有话就说，赶紧的。”  
王采荆思索了一会，慢慢道：“我不知道你乐意不乐意听，但是我回来晚了，是因为碰上了你侄女。”  
徐慎如抬起头，睁大了眼睛。  
王采荆说：“你两个侄女，不管你认不认，反正就是她们。你大哥的女儿跟你二哥的女儿，大的那位是我教过的，她认得我。我随口问了几句她将来的打算，她跟我说，你们家不准备走。”  
徐慎如显然不信。  
他向里靠了靠，在沙发上蜷起身子，只感觉胃里痉挛不止，有气无力地冷嗤一声道：“扯淡。”  
王采荆又道：“你二哥大概是要走的，但你侄女告诉我，说你大哥说了，你父亲和祖父的灵柩都还暂厝在平京外边的寺庙里，前朝的宗庙也在平京，所以他不走，要跟父祖共存亡。你们把国家亡在外敌手里，这不是他的罪过，他不要走。他以死相逼，所以你二哥也奈何不了他。她不知道怎么办，所有能说的人都说了，所以见着我，也忍不住要倾诉一番。”  
徐慎如闭着眼答道：“哦。”  
王采荆接着往下说：“我问你侄女，我若是跟你说了，她愿不愿意？她说，只要不说是她告诉我的。她既然这样答了，我就同你讲一讲。”  
徐慎如问他：“没有了？”  
王采荆道：“没了。”  
徐慎如思索了一会儿，答非所问地支使王采荆道：“你去帮我倒杯热水来。”  
王采荆被他噎住了，说：“我不去，除非你先想好了这件事。”  
蒋瑶山见状，起身道：“我去，我去。采荆欺负徐四做什么？欺负得他病了，还是我们两个照顾。”  
王采荆这才叹了一口气，对徐慎如说道：“唉，你也不要生气，我难得管一回闲事。”  
徐慎如只“嗯”了一声，没答应，也没拒绝。但到了腊月二十九那天傍晚，时隔十年有余，他终于还是回他家的老宅去了。  
在车子里，他抬眸远望，只见暮色正沉沉地裹住世界。浑圆的夕阳挂在天末，像是本想砸向大地、却不小心被天空粘住了，就只好化成一轮小小的、橘红色的圆形贴片，心不甘情不愿地镶嵌在这座四九皇城上空。  
实在是一截苍凉空阔的黄昏。  
这暮色深深地刻在了徐慎如脑海中。这天晚间，他坐在久违的老宅客厅里，一边想着要怎么劝徐若云搬家，一边又想着何必劝他，不如劝徐若柏逼他搬家，总之这些年来徐若柏因为做生意交际甚广，跟自己在暗地里常有来往，大约是很好说话的，犹豫的缘故大概只是不信这战事会持久下去。  
就在他思索的时候，那暮色便又浮现出来，在脑海里无穷无尽的。

但徐若云还是要先跟他算旧账。  
徐慎如觉得当真荒谬极了，但也知道这是徐若云难愈的心病，他既然已经回来了，就不欲再多生事。  
徐若云说什么他当耳旁风似的听，徐若云叫他在除夕去跪家祠，他便跪。他离家太久，还没有真正在祠堂里给父祖上过香，所以在心里也只当这是给自己父亲跪的，并不是因为徐若云的面子。  
石砖冷硬如冰，冰里淌着深冬的寒气，灯是徐若云在离开时吹灭的，在黑暗中，寒气从脚踝渗到膝盖，再到躯干，最后从指尖滴滴答答地渗出来。他面前唯一的光源是炉中的残香，那光亮闪了闪，又灭了。  
更远处的院落里，人声一派喧闹。鞭炮声铺天盖地汹涌而至，他跪在地上静静听着，知道这意味着新年终于到了。周遭静悄悄的，衬得旁人过年的声音尤其热闹，他默默听着，倒觉得如果不顾虑自己跪久了实在难受、屋子里又太冷的话，能在佳节之下做这种难得的远观，也算一点异样的情致。  
他会这样想并不仅仅是因为擅长苦中作乐，而是仿佛真的体会到了些特殊的况味。不过这情致只能他自己暗中想想，自然是绝不能给徐若云知道的了。  
就在这时，一阵响动打破了渺远的寂静。不是院里过年的人声，是切近的，徐慎如竖耳细听，分辨出是有人在试图开门，但他又想不出来是谁，只好出声发问：“是谁在外面？”  
“爸爸，是我呀。”  
居然是徐静川。房门哗啦一下被彻底弄开了，灯笼高悬的光芒和爆竹炸裂的亮光倏然照进来，照着徐静川三步并做两步跑到他面前，对他理所当然地解释道：“我找你好久了！”  
她用柔软的小手摸摸他的脸，焦虑地说道：“这里好冷，你会生病的。我们回家去好不好？我不喜欢这里。”  
徐慎如捉住女儿的手：“我过一会就回去了，你不要急。这里不许小孩子来，你去房里等着，听话。”  
徐静川却很固执：“三姐姐告诉我说不许了，可是——”  
“你来，会有人要罚你的。”徐慎如哄她，“这是我和你伯父的事，你回去，趁着还没人看见，好不好？”  
但徐静川不肯离去：“已经有人看见了，我是闯进来的！”  
徐慎如哭笑不得。脚步声就在这时响起，他回过头，只见两位兄长正走向门口。  
他指了指他们，对徐静川附耳低言：“你看，他们这不就来抓你了，你还不知道害怕？”  
徐静川便把脸埋进徐慎如怀里，再不肯抬头了。徐慎如觉得好笑，揉了揉她的发顶，把女孩子扎起来的头发都揉得乱糟糟的，然后伸手撑住了地面。  
他尝试了许久才勉强站起来，低声对怀里说道：“静川，你松开手。”  
徐静川睁开盈了泪的眼睛，扭头往外瞧了瞧，然后在徐慎如衣襟上蹭干了眼泪，这才松开了手。徐慎如艰难地站直了，他没看门口的人，只是望着历代祖宗的神主空茫地轻笑了一声。  
徐若云沉沉地开口了。他说道：“老四，你这个姑娘得让人管教了。”  
徐慎如没赞同，但也没辩驳。他只是往四周扫视了一圈。这大宅落成已近百年，近来刚经修葺，也早早通了电，但那些高墙与琉璃瓦像是被封在琥珀里的，徐慎如只觉得看上去与多年前略无差别，还是那座昏暗灯光照不彻的深广庭园。  
他看了一会，哑声道：“这些年来‘满城何限事如棋’，唯有这宅子万古长青的。”  
徐若云雕像一样呆立着，徐慎如的目光落在他身上，又移开了。他们兄弟二人因同母而长相相似，徐慎如生得不错，所以徐若云本来也该是耐看的，却消瘦憔悴得不成人形。他身上挂着一袭绸布长衫，只剩下月色里的轮廓虚悬着，仿若不知何时就会被暗夜吞没。  
徐慎如这样瞧着他，难免会想起徐若云那失落在往事里的、清贵士人的模样。那些束发的玉簪、带广袖的青衫，还有绯衣折扇之类的东西，如今或许还收藏在这宅子深处的某间阁楼上罢？只是才名和清名就像是梦幻泡影，都逐着天边的流云逸散了。  
在被注视的同时，徐若云也在看着徐慎如，只是一旦徐慎如回过神来，他就又移开了眼睛。  
他最终把目光移到那些看不清的牌位上，沉重地叹了一口气，又回想了一番徐慎如说的那句话。“满城何限事如棋”那一句他自然是知道的，而后他默默又往前想了两句，像受到了什么讽刺。  
繁华早忏三生业，衰谢难酬一顾知。徐慎如是想同他讲这个么？徐若云想到这里，便也不咸不淡地笑了。笑过之后，他只说道：“你也好意思念这个。”  
这是前朝士人的末世悲慨之作，给徐慎如这种“乱臣贼子”念出来，确实别有风味。徐慎如听懂了这句话里的讽刺，但他不以为意，只是俯下身抱住了女儿。徐静川紧抱着他，脸埋在他肩上，闭着眼。  
徐慎如找了个稍轻松的姿势向门口走，声线还是哑的，但格外温文尔雅。他也懒得再弄什么“君容先生”的玄虚，只图方便，依然叫徐若云为大哥：“我只是想说头两句，一时又没想起来是怎么说的。唔，是那什么‘楼台风日忆年时，茵溷相怜等此悲’罢，大哥对这些诗文，想必是比我熟的，日后有机会可以再谈。现在能否劳驾，容我过去一下？”  
徐若云冷冷地注视着他，一动也不动。他就站在徐慎如的必经之路上，上下打量过对方后，惨笑一声道：“你果然还是这样。亏我还以为你知道悔改了。”  
徐慎如垂着眼睛咳了一声：“我是怎样？”  
徐若云的胸膛剧烈地起伏了一下。他在虚空中挥了挥手，气得脸色青白，却比方才高深莫测时更像个活生生的人，凄厉地扬声质问道：“十年了，你一去不回。到了今天，你还是这样，又要一去不回——在这个地方，在这些人前，你告诉我，你就没有一点愧悔吗？”  
徐慎如脚步微顿，依然是低眉顺眼的，对答的语气平静无波。那种平静反而显得矜傲，更使徐若云怒气填胸。他说道：“我只是带她出去，还会回来的。”  
未料徐静川却不愿他回来。听到这句话时，她剧烈地扑腾了一下，转过脸对着徐若云，尖锐地对他喊道：“不许你欺负我爸爸！”  
徐若云漠然瞧了那女孩一眼，像是在看在一只在满殿君臣面前闹了笑话的、被州郡上贡来的小动物。徐静川不甘示弱地睁大眼睛瞪了回去，被徐慎如按着脑袋按回了怀里，悄声要求道：“你别出声！”  
她便不动弹了。徐若云摇了摇头，敏锐地抓住了自己四弟在刚才对话里的避重就轻：“我问你的问题，你还没有回答。”  
徐慎如抬起头，知道自己逃不过去了。他沉吟片刻，对徐若云说道：“愧疚深重，但不曾后悔。”  
答毕，他便径直擦着徐若云身边，走远了。他对闹着要回自己家去的徐静川软硬兼施，终于把她弄回了闺房去，这时才后知后觉地感到昏沉乏力，自己心里知道大约是发烧了，但一言既出，他此刻就必须回祠堂里去。  
鞭炮已经放完了，四周寂静，他在呈现出异样暗红的天空下慢慢走着，走近时只见大哥二哥正低声交谈，看见自己，又都停住了话音。  
徐慎如维持着恭谨与淡然的姿态沉声说道：“我要说的全部的话，其实也只有方才那一句。不知道大哥心里，是想要听我什么？”  
徐若云怒气未消。他又打量了徐慎如片刻，看着他身上没扣好扣子的西装外套，嗤笑道：“你悖逆至此，我向你说什么也是无用。何况人死如灯灭，都这么多年过去了，我和你算这个，也算不清——我只是想不到你竟毫不后悔。”  
徐慎如抿了抿嘴唇，眨了眨眼睛，是一副满不在乎的模样。刚才神经都紧绷着好像感知不到，这会再回来，这小院里的寒冷便格外刺骨。  
他深呼吸了一下，倒被冰凉的空气激得一阵低声咳嗽。  
咳完了，他便也跟着笑，等笑过再抬起眼时，那眼神正映在灯下，被照得一清二楚，居然锋利如刀，是耐性已经被消耗殆尽的意思。  
他点点头，对徐若云说道：“人死如灯灭，再不会回来，算账也无益，所以就不必再算。你逼死沈南月的时候就是这样想的，是也不是？你还想，我在别的事上理亏在先，又是你的晚辈，所以一定奈何你不得，是也不是？”  
徐若云被揭起旧账，心底分不清是噩梦重回的恐惧还是愤怒，还夹杂些许隐痛。他在心情激荡之下脸色数变，良久方才答道：“你今年忽然回来，本以为有些别的，未料还是反复提这些。”  
徐慎如冷声道：“大哥真可谓有恃无恐。”  
徐若云静静盯着他，只见徐慎如低头道：“不说这些，我也有的别的可说，只是不说罢了——大哥想听么？想听我就说。”  
这次，在徐若云没开口之前，徐若柏便赶在前头无奈地圆场道：“这么多年了，好不容易见面一回，你们吵了那么久，今天就别吵了不行？大哥既然留下四弟一起过年，又何必在这时候别扭？都是一家人，现在时局不稳，往后还要互相扶持的。”  
他见两人都不答，近前几步拢住徐慎如肩膀：“若冰，你向大哥赔个不是，别整日互相翻那些烂账——”  
徐若云厉声打断：“阿柏，你叫他什么？”  
徐若柏低声道：“大哥难道真要坚持？”  
另外两人俱都无言，只见徐慎如学着洋人的样子耸了耸肩，淡声开口说道：“我今年回来，没什么深思熟虑，本来只是一时的冲动罢了。平京这一大家子不该久留，我那时候想着大哥定然不愿轻动，所以来劝。话都已经说到，我也没必要在这里赖着，明日一早便走了，大哥不用着急。”  
徐若柏却想留他，只说：“你别这样。”  
徐慎如道：“不这样，我怎样？我也懒得掺和，一个两个三个，都自作多情。我看咱们家唯在此道上格外擅长。”  
这话冷冰冰的，又刻薄，把徐若柏噎住了。他在徐慎如耳边重重叹气，无可奈何地后悔道：“我想趁这次撮合你们，是我不好。”  
徐慎如漠然笑道：“算了吧，说不清的。算得出来也没劲透了。”  
徐若云瞧着他说：“你惯会卖可怜的，这次又要向谁卖？”  
徐慎如道：“再不会是你，大哥不要怕。”  
徐若柏本还有话，却不想叫徐若云知道自己同徐慎如在外仍有过多的联系，又咽下去了，只对他开玩笑道：“不知道给谁卖……你有相好的么？”  
徐慎如就笑：“我是没人要的，不比你风流。我明天就走了，这回来不及，不然你日后给我介绍？”  
徐若云看看徐慎如又看看徐若柏，静静立着不知在想什么，突然脸色大变。他迅速地快步离开，竟然什么也没说。  
徐慎如很吃惊这个结束的方法，但他还未发问，徐若柏已经叹气摇头道：“大哥怕是阿芙蓉的瘾发了。我常不在家，管不了，你倒是整天在平京的。我原本想这回之后找你帮忙，多看着他点……”  
徐慎如闻言，愣住了，又哼了一声，不置可否。这事姑且算告一段落了，他吐一口气，放松下来，只觉得更冷了。他是下午被徐若云叫过去训责的，那时候没来得及，徐若云也不许他穿大衣，就这么着，训责过后又来了祠堂，居然就过到了晚上。  
他这时候冷得迷迷糊糊的，只想闭上眼，连徐若柏再跟他说什么话都懒得听了，只拒绝道：“你别说了，我答不上来。”  
徐若柏一抬起头，还没说下一句，徐慎如居然真就不管不顾地靠在了他怀里再不肯睁眼，也不知道是睡着了还是昏过去了。

醒是被座钟的叮当声吵醒的。  
徐慎如数了数，知道现在已是下午三四点。室内寂静，他环顾一圈，只见角落处坐着一位妇人。她在绣东西，而且除却穿针走线之外竟一动不动，像个呆滞的雕塑。他轻轻在木质床头敲了三下，妇人果然听见了，放下绷子到他面前：“二姑爷，你醒了。”  
徐慎如吃了一惊。二姑爷三个字是撂在回忆里，早就落灰生苔的，是谁还会这样叫他呢。他有些犹疑了，看了那妇人几眼，却没想起来。  
那妇人露出个过分热络的笑，看懂了他的犹疑，小声补充道：“是我呀。我是阿光。”  
徐慎如“啊”了一声，说道：“你还——”  
他本想说“你还活着”，但显然不太礼貌，又咽了回去。阿光是他夫人沈南月的陪嫁丫鬟，所以一直叫沈南月二小姐，也就叫他二姑爷。时光流逝，那髫龄少女虽已变作妇人，但仔细看去轮廓五官依稀如旧，徐慎如想了一想，就慢慢记起了那机灵泼辣的丫头。  
他颔首致意，便听阿光解释道：“昨晚二爷送姑爷来这里，叫我照看的。”  
徐慎如说：“你竟还在这里。”  
阿光答道：“二小姐过世、姑爷又带小姐的孩子走了之后，我本来也要去别的地方，是二爷留下我的。他把我放在这，若送人到这院里住，就叫我帮忙伺候。”  
徐慎如失笑。想是徐若柏嫌麻烦，又知大哥不想见到自己，索性把自己领到他带人回来藏娇的小金屋里了。难怪屋里的陈设舒适精致，只是还有妆台鞋柜之类的，看着怪怪的。  
阿光又道：“二爷说了，大老爷没跟外边人提过姑爷回家来的事，因此也没有姑爷的客来访。便是有，想必姑爷也不会在家里见，因此请姑爷就在这边休息几天，过后自己出门回去，全听姑爷自便。”  
她说完便转身出去，要拿吃的进来。  
徐慎如刚醒，虽然没胃口，但也确实饿了，便由着她去，自己则抬起右手想看看时间，发现手腕上空空荡荡的，居然没了手表。  
他以为是摘了，但边上和枕头底下都没有，又下地转了一圈，依旧没有找到它。是昨晚掉了？从那边到这大概要穿过多半个宅子，是的话，岂不就找不见了？  
阿光回来，徐慎如就问她：“阿光，你有看到我的表吗？”  
阿光疑惑道：“表？昨晚几个丫鬟，谁也没见过表。”  
徐慎如没再问，失落地坐回去，低头拿着勺子吃粥。但丢表的事总还沉沉地压在他心里，不是痛惜物品，是毫无道理的失望与委屈，那失望与委屈无端地填满了他整个魂灵。  
阿光小心地开口，问他徐静川的事，他也仍想着表，答得心不在焉，没说几句便要挤出眼泪似的。  
他闭了闭眼，做了个深呼吸。  
冬季昼短，窗外天方才还是亮的，一霎太阳就落下去了。他打发阿光离去，自己扯过被子遮住脸，眼泪很容易便涌出来，顷刻打湿了一片。他实则不大明白自己为什么哭，然而很真切地感到疲惫而哀凉。  
萧令望自白门沦陷后还没有消息，徐慎如不曾找人打听，实则是不敢，只一味想躲开，觉得只要当做不知道就可以不去想，他平常也确乎不使自己多想的。  
阿光在关上厢房的门，发出哗啦一声。看见这个昔日的丫鬟，就使他不能不想起沈南月，也想起一个很空洞的概念：家庭。  
家庭。家庭仿佛什么也不曾给他。沈南月是被他当做表妹的，但表妹已经不在了；徐若云以前曾经赠给他一场无妄之灾，又被他还了回去；再往后就是今日，躲在徐若柏给姨太太准备的、熏了甜香的缎面被褥里饮泣。他觉着莫名荒唐。  
直到徐若柏回来了，他才警觉地平复呼吸，坐起来，很安静地等着后面的对话。  
徐若柏是他们这一房兄妹四人里脾气最好的，边脱大衣边近前问道：“醒了？想什么呢？”  
然后又没话找话一样问：“你冷么？外头可真冷。”  
徐慎如答道：“不冷。”  
徐若柏盯他一会，摇头道：“你发的什么呆？”  
徐慎如说：“在想从前的事。”  
新鬼已成旧鬼，新闻也已作故梦，火烧连营都烧尽了，剩下冷灰遮掩之下泛出隐痛的伤疤，容他偶尔怀想一二。  
徐若柏露出不赞成的神情：“唉，你呀，可别想这些有的没的了，正经过日子罢。”  
徐慎如不反驳，只道：“是了，我只是偶然闲得慌，才随便想想。”  
他又问：“大哥是……从什么时候开始沾上那阿芙蓉的？”  
徐若柏看他一眼：“一两年？我没算过。总归是你走了之后的某一年。”  
这句堵了徐慎如一下，于是他尖刻地说道：“既然是我走了之后，那更应当与我没有关系了。大哥早便说过，不是这家的人，不应当管这家的事。”  
徐若柏声调一高，有些恼了：“若冰！你也太不会说话了。”  
徐慎如只说：“或许是罢。我这一回，又给二哥添麻烦了。”  
徐若柏瞥他一眼，感慨道：“算了吧，麻烦多了，不差你一个。多少年了？连你家的姑娘都那样大了。”  
徐慎如没接茬，转而问他：“二哥，你有看到我的手表吗？”  
徐若柏恍然。他摸出一块表，正是萧令望给徐慎如的那只，举到两人之间笑道：“是这个？我昨天给你摘了。”  
徐慎如眼睛亮了，抬手就想去拿回来，却被徐若柏挡住手，笑问道：“这是谁给你的？”  
徐慎如很惊奇地回答：“就是我的。二哥为什么这么问？”  
徐若柏道：“你从小到大，丢了东西都不肯找的。有钱就买新的，没钱就凑合着，难得上心个什么，想必是很特殊的了。”  
徐慎如重新戴上表道：“还不许我知道珍惜东西，世道艰难了吗？”  
徐若柏瞥一眼松得过分的表链，继续道：“表链不是完全合适，你又不肯去调。是朋友送的？还是哪家的小姐？”  
徐慎如说：“是朋友。”  
徐若柏笑：“那你们倒很亲密。他还在京里？”  
徐慎如摇了摇头：“不。不在了。”  
那句“不在了”显得异常严肃，徐若柏本想问他去哪里了，但好像明白了什么，又没有问。一时之间，两个人都没有再说话，只有院里呜呜掠过的一阵晚风在发出声响。  
暮色终于又落下来了。

萧令望展开信纸的时候，自鸣钟恰好响起。  
清阳的春季来得早，温暖而湿润。树木四季常青，繁茂花枝一茬茬开谢，在窗前横斜，他看了一眼墙上：大约已是晚上七点钟了。  
他垂下眼，将被压成轻薄标本的香樟叶一片片放进信封，然后重新拿起笔斟酌字句：  
“这里身为西省的战略要冲，却居然是一座革命之后新筑造的城市。街道宽阔平直，医院全是新式的建筑，中庭种满香樟——这还是我头一次如此接近地观看这种植物.......”  
笔尖停顿了。他站起身将窗子推开了一点。在南国的春夜，在充满生机的潮湿里，花卉草木的隐约香气轻轻悄悄钻入鼻息。萧令望向外看，见到窗外正巧有一丛娇艳的、鲜红的茶花。他想了想，继续向下写道：  
“同先生离别已经半年多了，我到清阳，是今年一月的事。当时眼睛受了伤，不能见光，因此更不能写字（但既然此刻我可以手写这封信件，则您并不需要为我担忧什么），整个一月和二月都在床上躺着——外头，离我几百公里、或者远些的几千公里之外，却是炮火声声大作。我虽则并不能用自己的耳朵去听闻，却在昏暗的每一天里都能感到乌云寸寸迫近——在平京，或许也是同样的……”  
他猜测得准确：平京的沦陷终将不免。  
徐慎如能收到这封信都十分凑巧，是赶在了临走的前一日。这是一封很难得的航空信。淡蓝色的信封，发件人处一个字没有，只盖了个黑色的方形邮戳，信里不知装了什么，扁平信封上压出了皱纹。  
他将之举起来，去辨认邮戳上墨色字迹，见是“清阳”两个字。  
他在清阳并没有什么熟人，除非……除非。  
心里一跳，徐慎如看着收信人地址处的字体，忽地认出了那是谁的字。

南渡又兼西迁，这个过程十分艰难，其间的种种，实在难以备述。中央大学这一边因为徐慎如很早就在嘉陵看中了地方的缘故，境况还稍微使人放心了一些。而至于徐氏本家那一边，大抵他回去的那趟，还是有些作用的罢？  
徐若柏十分费功夫地最后劝了劝徐若云，最后则直接由自己主持家事，一行人辗转西向。  
徐若云春闱后从未出过远门，更不曾坐过新式轮船，哪知第一次出门便遇上了这样的颠沛流离。他自打上船便头昏脑涨，进食饮水都颇困难，只靠吸食鸦片度日，周围人无可奈何——除了徐若柏。  
徐若柏叫人将他捆在了床上。他这个二弟一向温顺圆滑，见人带笑、事不做绝，格外会讨人喜欢。徐若云自革命后屡经打击意志消沉，多数时间都关在房里不理世事，徐若柏心中不满，但也只劝他，从不露一丝轻视……  
但那都是过去的事了，徐若云艰难地喘息着向门口看。轻视确乎没有，但那目光近于冷酷，令徐若云心底一颤。  
他喃喃地问道：“你要……做什么……”  
徐若柏走近了，低下头。即使是颠沛中，他的衣装也一丝不苟，眉目中不露风尘，跟自己不同。徐若云皱眉。这是自己为数不多的清醒时刻，多数时间他因为对阿芙蓉的渴求和旅途的颠簸失去意识，每每醒时，手脚都已经被绑住，勒出深浓青紫，疼得不敢碰。  
他是怕疼的。也怕血，怕脏，是被豢养笼中的动物，见风就瑟缩。现在这三样他全经透了，在紧闭的舱门里尖叫，涕泗横流，又被人残忍地擦干净。由别人擦拭他——他身不由己。他分不太清清醒与昏迷，没有界限，睁眼闭眼便是界限，甚而昏迷时更宁静，醒着只被万只蚂蚁啃噬。  
他有时想起妻子，想起祖父，关于“家庭”的他的认识。妻子去年病亡时浑浊凹陷的眼，祖父教给他的、如今早没有了的气节，和自己在门外偶然听到的、父亲对祖父说话的声音：“老大么？老大是个不能任事的。”  
他战栗了。他终于被言中。  
最后他又问一遍徐若柏：“你……你究竟要做什么？”  
徐若柏平静道：“我在嘉陵找了住处，到了之后，我们住一起。”  
徐若云发出一声意味不明的呜咽。迁居是徐若柏主持的，细软钱物都落在了这个弟弟手里，连家里的下人都被打发了。那些熟悉的侍奉他的人，让徐若云稍感安全的人也没了，现在他什么也没有，任人摆布。他的笼子被拿走了，羽翼露在风霜里。  
他问：“什么时候到嘉陵？”  
问完才觉徒劳。嘉陵也不是他的家，他没有家了，城池已失，他像涸辙里一尾鱼，在暴烈日光下翻滚挣扎，发不出一丝声音。  
南下时，他们也曾路过清阳。这是座翻修过的新城，徐若柏稍微解了他的绑，向玻璃外指着：“那是清阳，在江上看，很好看的。”  
徐若云便睁着眼，干涩地向外瞧了一瞧。

徐慎如在船上，又一次打开了萧令望的信。  
雨水汩汩而至，水痕一刻不歇地从玻璃上涓涓而下，将视野染得一派模糊，似乎在试图洗刷战事给这江山蒙上的尘烟。他小心地拆开了信封，内中有几张纸，一小截干枯的、纤细的树枝——就是这个东西将信封压出了印子——还有几片压成标本的香樟叶。  
标本早碎了，在信封底部聚成一小撮，把信纸也沾满粉末。徐慎如小心地把粉末都倒回信封，弄好了，才打开信纸。消息等了太久，他刚收到时这封信时，抽出信纸竟有些不敢看，只是伸手摸了一下落款处写信人的名字，闭上眼睛，静静坐了一会儿。  
到现在，这信到底被他反复读了，甚至读熟了。随信一起到达的、在颠簸路途上化为齑粉的香樟叶标本也被他用纸包好了，放回信封里收藏着。  
萧令望从军半年余，这还是他寄回的唯一的信。这封信很长，似乎将他整整半年的辗转生涯都塞了进去，折得整整齐齐的，递在徐慎如面前，宛如等待审判。徐慎如为这比喻失笑，又拿起青年人写给他的“诉状”：  
“我曾经猜想，在那一回之后，徐校长大概便不愿再与我来往太多了。辞行时的亲切是理所应然，但信件里多余的话，别后的不尽牵绊，或许都应蠲免了罢……我是这样对自己说的。  
但经历了生死之后，我到底没有忍住，一旦有了机会，便又拿出纸笔了……家书是早写过了的，言辞却并不能尽怀。剩下的东西，有许许多多的话，无处可以寄托又不甘于咽下的零星言语，唯有都写在这里了。  
……  
这短短半年的生涯，与从前二十余年都不同。我并没有为情爱而纠缠不休的意思，只是有些事情，想来想去，是唯有与先生可谈论的。寄出这信是几经犹豫与斟酌的……先生若不愿意听，大可以不必给我什么回音。  
……”  
徐慎如看着那些字，眼前浮现出萧令望的模样。  
那青年本该是从容的，信里的口吻却带着十二分委屈胆怯和小心翼翼，实在是不像他的性格。忽然地，便有罪恶感丝丝缕缕地潜入血液——徐慎如知道，自己就是导致这局面的罪魁祸首之一。  
他叹口气，继续往下读。参谋部对白门一线的作战指挥一直是存在分歧的，徐慎如对此有一二猜测，这在萧令望的信里得到了证实，甚至青年正是因此而逃脱劫难。  
分歧的结果是分出少许人马向西，萧令望便是因此才从白门脱身。他这样对徐慎如写道：  
“但向西的命令第一次原本不是对我下的......在出发的当天早上，突然来了通知，临时命令我与旁人对换。  
……  
他经行清阳时曾经来医院，说是替家人来探望我，又几次暗示，说换岗是他要求军长下的——我当此时，哪里还有不明白的？我或许本应当感激的，但是答谢的话无论如何也说不出，而只能在嘴边盘旋……我还活着，死去的人却时时在眼前浮现。世事本来如此……我不知道应当向谁去讲。我不能对人去讲。  
徐校长，白门是你的旧国，我灵光乍现似的要来恳求你的原谅。说来也有些可笑，就仿佛您当真可以替那些沉埋在江泥里的魂魄（倘若世上真的有魂魄）赦免我的罪过——而我明知道不能。  
（我更不知道自己是否在刻意向您乞怜）  
但您如果不肯原谅，也是理所当然的。这是我的罪过，我不能胁迫您。”  
风从船舱的窗缝漏进来，俨然已经是又一个春天、也即将是又一个夏天了。徐慎如拿起笔，在纸上慢慢地写了下去：  
“我从来便不曾有这样的资格。但倘若你坚持，我何忍于不回答你一句赦免——”

 

江国风雨  
“岁暮阴阳催短景，伤心最是近高楼。”  
这天清晨，徐慎如推开窗。他见地上落了薄薄的一层雪，便知道嘉陵的冬天真正到了。凉风从窗缝里吹进来，直向屋里浸，雪却积不起来，只有惨惨淡淡的一层白沫沾着泥水，看起来脏兮兮的。  
他幼时本是跟随父亲在这附近长大的，但时隔多年，已经几乎把这地方冬天的样子都忘光了。十月一过，冷雨便接连不断，没几日停的时候，乌云和浓雾倒比战云更密布。先前连月不晴，这会儿才勉强憋出一点雪，弄得整个城里湿淋淋、黏糊糊的。  
这是他们在嘉陵过的第一个冬。初时众人皆因西迁而忧愁恐惧，如今迁移已毕，原来的远虑便成近忧，又从担心安全转到了开始为生计发愁。  
徐慎如毕竟借着出身的余荫——他确实被逐出了家门，但父亲暗中给了他许多遗赠，他又跟徐若柏有经济往来，这时候虽然也很嫌物价腾贵，生活却总还是很优裕的，常常还去接济他的朋友。  
不过王采荆便没有这么幸运了。他前半辈子做学生，后半辈子做教员，父亲是个连赶考的盘缠都拿不出来的穷秀才，一向只指望着工资过活。这工资一旦追不上通货膨胀的速度，日子一下就艰辛了起来。  
在新政府刚刚建立的时候，股票市场也跟着起来了，他也曾经很不惜代价地赶了一班车，想从交易所里捞两笔横财，未料全部惨淡收场，几乎将本金都赔光，最终只落了亲朋好友一大套“好端端的历史学教授，不是那块料，跟着瞎凑什么热闹”的教诲，再也不起这个念头。  
考虑到这些，他居然在嘉陵找了个地方很大、当然租金也很贵的住处这件事，就很是使人吃惊了。  
蒋瑶山徐慎如和王采荆他们三个人从青年时代起便很亲近，维持着只要有机会便要定期聚餐的习惯。世事播迁，三人的际遇也各有不同，但是聚会却没有断，这个月正轮到要去刚搬了家的王采荆那里。  
王采荆这个人不大会做饭，但在收拾房子上是很灵巧利落的，只可惜他跟徐慎如懒得不相上下，一般情况下都不肯细细收拾。这次刚搬到新屋子里，所以他很难得兴致勃勃，弄得十分整饬，只是对独居的人而言，这房子到底显得过于宽敞空旷了。  
徐慎如转完了，很好奇地问他说：“你怎么忽然要住这么大的房子，是在哪里背着人发财了？”  
王采荆摇头，露出很无奈的神情：“这里只有一处空房，我也没什么办法。”  
徐慎如问他：“你非要住在这里？”  
王采荆很简单干脆地答道：“我喜欢这里。国难之际，生活如此艰难，我想奢侈一把，住一个自己喜欢的地方，不妥当么？”  
徐慎如听了这个理由，自己也觉得无话可讲，只好认可地点了点头。  
王采荆便嘿然一笑。他家里没有别人做饭，自己又做不出一桌席面，东西许多都是从外面买的。蒋瑶山已经先在桌边坐好了，一面招呼另外两人过来，一面夸奖王采荆会买东西。  
他很欣悦地领了夸奖，随后抱怨道：“这边没有小米粥喝，没意思。”  
蒋瑶山就问他：“有待怎么样？”  
王采荆绘声绘色地说：“有也不行，这边的不行。我在家那会儿……当然没粮食的时候另说，可是不缺粮的时候，家里煮小米粥都是金黄的、很黏糊的，哪有这样的。其实在平京也有的吃，只是你们两个不怎么吃，就想不起来。”  
蒋瑶山好奇道：“那这边的，又是怎样？”  
王采荆说：“晾凉了，还能分出两层来，上边一层是汤水，底下一层是米，又白又柴，噫！”  
他形容得绘声绘色，徐慎如在旁边听得直笑：“王教授这是起莼鲈之思了，明儿在论文里给自己记上一笔，叫做米汤之感。”  
王采荆闻言，很大方地笑了笑，说道：“我是想回家，可回不去呀，那有什么办法。”  
他老家是在关外的，那片地方早在正式开战前便已沦陷，所以早在他漂泊京华的时候，就和亲戚基本断了联系，遑论归乡了。但他脸上并不露惨色，只说：“你们要不信，就等回去之后，我亲自煮了给你们看，看是不是金黄的？”  
蒋瑶山笑了，便说：“哪有不信。”

在那雪后不久，徐慎如便病了。  
他从小到大向来健康活泼，但早年被捕受刑后匆忙脱身、又没有正经调养，便难免落了病根。这次南迁的事折腾了许久，他一安顿下来便有些支撑不住，先是身上的旧伤病迁延发作，后又染了肺炎，连着高热不退，咳得喘不上气。  
徐慎如是病习惯了的，起初也并未当一回事，后来还是被蒋瑶山瞧出迷迷糊糊的，领着到了医院去，当时便被留下住院休息，这么半闲着躺了一个冬天。  
病中稍闲，自是比起正经上班的时候有更多空去胡思乱想的，徐慎如便想起之前看过的一篇文章，说甚么“有一等雅人总发大愿，要秋天的薄暮吐半口血，倩两个侍儿扶着，到阶下看海棠”云云。  
这文章的作者写起东西尤为刻薄，经常徘徊在入狱的边缘，徐慎如的诸位僚友连他自己在内，罕有未被指桑骂槐过的。但他又无法不服膺于这刻薄本身，居然还在暗中读了这个人不少的小说，只是从没有向人谈起过。  
在嘉陵阴湿的冬季里，徐慎如想起这“雅人与大愿”的话，便百无聊赖地心想，秋天的薄暮他是见过了，半口血也吐过了，侍儿若想寻总是有的，只是阶下稍欠海棠，可惜做不成雅人，也做不成什么多病才子了，不禁暗自失笑。  
但回过头来想一想，即便种上秋海棠，他也并不特别有看花的兴致。毕竟他原本活泼而敏捷，现在却变得像一张锋利割手、但找准方向就能轻易撕碎的纸片，心中的怨恨难以消解，终难从中品得什么“病人的雅趣”。  
而怨恨也是无处着落的。他应当怨恨什么，怨恨谁呢？命运本来就是吝啬的，它以前给予你的东西又想收回，也不过是一挥手的事，是理所应当的。他这样想了，便只能把怨恨和厌恶都投注于自身，聊作退而求其次的消遣。  
徐慎如甚至偶尔有一点感触：他是在用这怨恨和悲哀自我喂养，靠这种养分来度过一些被冷汗沾湿的漫漫长夜。  
这种心思当然是不可告人的。他这一阵也不大乐意见人，除了有些必须处理的事情，轻易不肯让闲人来探望。王采荆倒是来过，按他指的名带了几本书给他看，跟他讲最近外边的事。  
最后，王采荆叹了一口气，很乏味地安抚徐慎如说：“忍忍吧，徐四呀……谁不是凑合着活的呢。”  
徐慎如道：“凑合得久了，就容易不那么想活的。”  
王采荆懒得理他这哀哀切切的毛病，就不回答这句，换了个别的话题对徐慎如说道：“其实我吃过午饭就往这边来了。”  
但是现在已经到黄昏了，徐慎如自然好奇：“那你路上干什么去了？”  
王采荆说：“我看你这里有别人来访，打这个照面怪烦人的，就没有进来，等他走了才来的。等的时候，就在院子里读了读你让我拿的那本书——那书真没意思，亏你爱看。”  
徐慎如点了点头：“是有人来过。”  
王采荆道：“是行政院那位李阜清的车子，我看见了。你不肯见人，倒是肯见他。”  
见徐慎如不说话，他又轻嗤道：“他这时候来看你做什么？”  
徐慎如沉吟片刻，笑了一笑，拿起没扎点滴针的那只手招呼他：“王大教授，你走过来，我给你讲个笑话，你听不听？”  
王采荆就走过去。  
徐慎如低声问他：“经济署的事，你知道不知道？”  
王采荆想了想，不知道他说的哪一件，只疑问地“嗯”了一声。  
徐慎如道：“杨俊达杨先生，他一个留洋的经济学博士，公然在办公室扶乩预测物价，被他一个姓周的属下告发了。”  
王采荆道：“真蠢。物价还要预测的？无非是涨嘛，他不如预测他没出生的孩子是男是女。是哪个属下告发的他？”  
徐慎如道：“周曦，周伯阳先生，你知道的。他是前朝的十六岁状元，你不是还仰慕过的？”  
王采荆说：“那跟你有什么关系？李阜清不怕麻烦地跑这么一趟，就是来给你讲笑话的呀。”  
徐慎如默然一刹，说道：“他想叫我回去。”  
王采荆瞧着他说：“你病成这样，还有这么多想头，我很佩服。”  
徐慎如道：“我又不是今天回去。”  
王采荆问：“那他们现在呢？”  
徐慎如道：“现在一应事务是周伯阳暂摄。”  
王采荆就说：“回去不回去，那是你们的事，我可不管……不过你最好是想好了。”  
徐慎如笑：“我要是想不好呢，就扔个色子。”

徐慎如的色子，虽然不知道是怎么扔的，但也终于是扔完了。他过了旧历年才出院，借着拜年的时候到城里拜访李阜清，应下了他的授职。  
李阜清是他读书时在酒吧里认识的师兄，相识也有二十余年了。这二十几年间两人颇有恩怨，最近的一次就是七年前李阜清为了给自己增加支持拉拢杨俊达进财政部——经济署是开战之后重新组的部门——如此还不罢休，还特地在成功后立刻安排徐慎如到中央大学去做甚么校长。  
彼时他们革命党重新入京还不到一年，中央大学为跟平京学堂合并的事正闹得天昏地暗，这岂止不是美差，简直是一口黑锅。把这么一口黑锅堂而皇之地扣在几天前还称兄道弟的朋友身上，此举十分为王采荆所不齿。  
当然了，王采荆对徐慎如这回又去国府任职，也是同样不齿的。  
但是不齿归不齿，王采荆去城里见出版商，被脚不沾地挤在公共汽车上的时候从车窗里看见徐慎如，还是会当机立断马上下车拦住他，好在回去的时候搭他的顺风车的。  
他甚至不惜为此在行政院门口等着徐慎如去放东西，等着过后两个人一起去吃饭，吃完再回学校去。  
他们两个就是在这时候遇上的周曦。  
王采荆认得周曦，但周曦不认得王采荆；而周曦跟徐慎如，则是见过不少回的。他二人头一回见是在平京，虽然距今已久，但因为印象过于深刻，徐慎如至今仍觉历历在目。  
那是在一个夏末，天气十分燥热，见面时徐慎如穿的是一件白衬衫，衬衫底下是很薄的白色西裤，但周曦都已经穿起了外套，而且扣得十分严实，连领带都一丝不苟地系着，口袋里别了枝钢笔，擦得亮闪闪的。  
他身量高挑，身材则格外清瘦，精致而苍白，像一块移动的玉璧，脸上总挂着妥帖又温煦的笑容。  
二人甫一见面，周曦便亲切地自报家门道：“兰陵周曦周伯阳。”  
兰陵是周曦的郡望。徐慎如对前朝高门兰陵周氏久闻其名，只不过心中并无敬仰之意，便只是简短地回答道：“在下徐慎如。”  
周曦彬彬有礼地伸出手：“原来您就是徐先生，久仰了。”  
徐慎如跟他握了手，心想虽然不知道他久仰自己什么，自己“久仰”他了倒是真的。毕竟这是大哥徐若云从家书到当面都啧啧称奇、要徐慎如多加效仿的子弟之典范，种种事迹也好，他的状元文章也罢，听都听熟了。  
只不过他至今才得见到此人的庐山真面目，还颇觉好玩。他还没说话，就听周曦又问道：“徐先生可有字么？还是叫表字亲切一些。”  
徐慎如在家谱上自然有表字，但他从来觉不出其被使用的必要。何况既然都被徐若云逐出家门了，还用表字，岂不可笑？所以他都对人说没有，也从不管对方信不信。  
看周曦一本正经的路数，他便故意说道：“在下并无表字。毕竟表字这样的东西，岂是人人都能有的？”  
周曦为徐慎如的孟浪轻浮一怔，但也不勉强什么，只当没听见那后半句，温文而矜傲地笑道：“我同君容先生曾在翰林院有过同僚之谊，这才有此一问。徐先生若是没有表字，也不必为难。”  
君容就是徐若云的字。徐慎如听到那“不必为难”一句，立刻便将没说出口的“周先生”咽了回去，改口笑道：“伯阳先生好。”  
他本是故意的，甚至带点嘲讽，却没想到周曦对这称谓居然十分满意，所以之后便一直叫下去了。  
眼下是他们在嘉陵第一次见面。  
徐慎如站在门口，正要回家去。两人遥一对视，他温声问候道：“伯阳先生，久违了。”  
周曦近前道：“徐先生好。”  
徐慎如打量着他。周曦原来就瘦，但现在更瘦了，大概是从玉璧瘦成了玉圭，还削薄了点。这个人身体不好，此刻脸上也带点病色，但很有精神，跟他口袋里那支丝毫未变的、闪闪发亮的钢笔相映成趣。  
在徐慎如要回来的传言出来之前，人人都说周伯阳先生早晚要正式就任的。据说他连就职时宴请同僚的酒楼都谋划好了，自谓十拿九稳，心想徐慎如之前既然受了“奇耻大辱”，又在央大待久了，按照传闻里那种懒散性子，是不会肯再回来的。  
但他忘了徐慎如这个人真正说不上要脸，这是个万事随缘无可无不可的主，不知怎么会觉得缘分到了，居然说答应就答应。李阜清说几句怀愧啦轻信啦之类的话，他都不用拉拢，轻易地就点了头。  
周伯阳没把这话说出来，如果说了，徐慎如肯定会回答他说“咿呀，在下没有伯阳先生的家底，不过是为稻粱谋而已”，那要更让他且怔且怒了。  
眼下两个人在门口尴尬地对视，王采荆早就溜了，到路边躲得远远的，抄着手看他们两个。周曦打招呼时，面上带着和煦的春风，等他瞬间想起来徐慎如这个时间地点出现意味着什么，春风便渐渐地肃杀了起来。  
徐慎如赶在他开口前头，像老朋友见面似的笑道：“好久不见，伯阳先生一切可好？听闻令郎要出国深造，不知身在何处呀——”  
这“令郎”，也不是周曦的亲儿子。他跟徐慎如一样亲生只有一个女儿，不过他是大家族的嫡长子，对无后很是在意，特意从弟弟处领了个侄子过来。那侄子名叫周恪，领来转岗成为了周曦的儿子，听闻很受宠爱。  
他一句话还没说完，周曦就打断了他。周曦大约是不爱听徐慎如那个“令郎”的口气，很是干巴巴地道：“听闻徐先生之前病了，好却得很及时。”  
他“哦”了一声，诚恳地解释道：“我病与此事并无干系，说不上‘及时’与否。”  
这时，一句福至心灵的刻薄话忽然浮现出来，徐慎如忍不住含笑补充道：“伯阳先生食少事烦，要多保重呀。”  
周曦熟知典故，自然知道徐慎如在刻薄他，脸色一变，挂上一副不屑争吵的矜傲。  
徐慎如很是找到了戏弄未来同僚的乐子，在心里几乎失笑：看周曦这副模样，哪怕现在有人告诉他，是周曦故意教唆杨俊达扶乩然后举报的，他都十足可以相信——只可惜自己不像杨俊达那么容易被教唆，或许这一点要令伯阳先生失望啦。

空袭警报响起时，窗外的街灯轰然就灭了。  
整个街区，或许是整个城市，都立刻陷入了黑暗，徐若云本能地按灭了床头灯。佣人在楼下也关了灯，整个房子安静得近乎清寂，他没动弹，也没下楼，反而放下书闭了眼，静静地躺着。  
就这样等了不知多久，到他几乎要睡过去了的时候，耳畔才传来刺耳的紧急警报，而直到紧急警报响过最后一遭，徐若云才摸黑下了楼。  
这是嘉陵第一次受到大轰炸，在夜幕里滋长的除了恐慌，甚至有一丝隐秘的新鲜感。  
人流汩汩地流向还没有彻底装修完毕的防空洞，徐若云来得晚了，里面已经没了座位，挤得非常之满。洞内憋闷而吵闹，嬉笑声、叹息声和幼童的哭声响成了一片。  
这竟使他在喧嚣中油然生出一点寂寞。  
徐若云一贯不喜欢人跟着，徐若柏不在嘉陵，此刻剩下他自己站在洞口附近，视野中唯有攒动人头。这些人虽然在他身边，但又好像离他非常远，都与他无关。  
来嘉陵已经快一年了，他依旧是深居简出的，虽然被迫剥离了在平京时用老宅筑成的硬壳，但依然很难真正融入这个苦乐交杂的、陌生的时代。  
在之前的十余年里，也不知道是他抛弃了时代，还是时代抛弃了他。他以往一年也不出一次大门，比大小姐还要闷，连买烟土都是找佣人传递的。这么多年，他没喝过洋酒也没跳过舞，没有看过电影，没有逛过百货公司，没有骑过自行车也没怎么坐过汽车，更没在街上看见过那样多的剪了头发的女人，女郎，女学生……  
他上一次见到这样人头攒动的场面，或许还是在多年前的江南贡院门口。  
徐若云闭上眼，慢慢地滑入记忆中去。那是在白门，他记得很清楚，贡院他是很熟悉的，而从贡院出去，过了桥就是一排酒楼。  
乡试发榜那天，正式公开贴出来之前他就已知道了自己的名次，正是那一科的解元，风流俊赏，年少英才，这些词都一股脑地被堆叠在了他身上。  
他唯在这些事上能得回一点自信。读书，做文章，科考，或许还有，在他做学官的任上。徐若云从小便不受父母的宠，父母连自己夫妻的事都管不大利落，哪里还顾得上怜爱他？连赴任都将他扔在家的。他的妻子是门当户对娶回来的，但除了门当户对，两人便也没什么共同之处了。  
不过他到底不肯娶妾。他妻子生了儿子，他想起自己，想如果自己也娶了妾，那儿子不就会同当年的自己一样了？所以就这样凑合着过。  
只有祖父对他很是期待，觉得他能成材；也只有他的君王——那死去的君王曾经真正地认可过他，很认真地听他讲那些书上的道理。可笑这两人先后命丧黄泉，是不是也就意味着，那些自己相信了多半生的、用于庇护过无依的心魂的东西，其实都是不值一钱、不堪大用的？  
他至少现在还不能回答。  
当年知晓自己已经中了解元之后，他便懒得再挤进去看榜，也不愿在家应酬，索性在临街的酒楼上选了个雅座，坐下来很清净地欣赏起了风景。  
八月已过，河畔秋柳憔悴，但旁边一棵高大桂树却正盛极。徐若云倚了窗，正见两三桂花横斜在面前，芬芳馥郁。他伸出手，碰了碰。  
人渐散了，徐若云想着，自己一会也该回家去了。  
他往外看，忽然睁大了眼：二弟徐若柏正在楼下四处张望。徐若柏穿件蓝衣，背对着酒楼，正站在徐若云的窗下。他的目光往贡院门口焦躁地转着，想来是在等自家大哥？但徐若云默默观察了好久，徐若柏都还没发现他。  
徐若云起身探头，瞧了瞧手边的桂枝，伸手便折下了一段，朝徐若柏身后掷去。他扔得很准，那带着馥郁的甜香的花枝端端正正地落进徐若柏怀里，惊得那少年往后一跳。  
他抬起头，一眼就看见徐若云站在那酒楼的窗前。

徐若柏踏进雅座。  
他把那枝花搁在桌上，自己则坐在了徐若云对面，很惊喜地说道：“我百寻不见，大哥竟躲到这里来了，叫我好找。”  
“找我什么事？”徐若云笑问道，“我想你昨夜才从润州回来，今天或许起不来这么早，所以才没告诉你我出门了，特地容你多睡一会儿。”  
徐若柏眼神发亮地说道：“我是特意等着来看放榜的，这才赶着昨夜回来，都回了，怎可能今天不起？”  
“你又不考试，看这放榜做甚。”徐若云抿一口茶水，玩笑里带点自矜，“连我自己都懒得去看，左右知道榜上有名不就够了？”  
徐若柏拿起那枝花撸了一把，弄下一些细碎花瓣，黄澄澄的。  
他眨眼道：“堂堂南闱的解元说什么‘左右榜上有名就够了’，大哥这句话要是给人听去，恐怕满贡院的士子都要打上门来了！”  
徐若云心情颇佳，很难得地开了个玩笑说：“喔，那我可真是怕死了，恐怕不得不留你一人在此，我先溜回家了。”  
徐若柏道：“大哥好狠的心！怎么叫我替你挨打呢？”  
徐若云收了话音，不紧不慢地斟了一杯茶，给徐若柏推过去，温声道：“你跑了半天定然渴了，喝杯水吧。”  
徐若柏一饮而尽，两个人便一同走下楼去。  
徐若云走在前头，听见二弟又低笑了一声，忍不住问道：“你今日怎么这么高兴？”  
徐若柏道：“我是替大哥高兴。”  
他顿了一顿，补充说道：“我没这个才华，恐怕在科场上难有建树，可不就指望着沾一沾大哥的光——”  
说了一半，又恐大哥教训他好好读书，觑了徐若云一眼，突然闭了嘴，改口道：“听说大哥非要回江南来应试的时候，我很是担心了一回呢。”  
徐若云回头看他一眼，很矜持地微笑了，笑罢说道：“我心中有数的。”  
他原本是可以在京城应乡试的，不必要回原籍来。但他年少时就有才名，因此惹了物议，便有轻薄士子传出话来。徐若云的朋友里有嘴碎的，便绘声绘色给他学：“徐大少爷心里对解元志在必得，所以怎么能到白门去考呢？自然是要借京城的东风。江南人杰地灵，万一比不过，岂不是丢脸。”  
徐若云听后沉吟了片刻，当场便嗤笑道：“这样说话的人，难道我回了原籍，他们便能考中了？”  
就为这一句话，他提前两年便回了白门，还乡待考。也正是在那时，他才真正与自己分别很久的二弟徐若柏重新相识，也见到了只闻名而未怎么见面的四弟，还在四弟出国之时去送了他一程。  
正在他想着这些的时候，走在前头的徐若柏转回头来，低声说道：“大哥稳重，一向心里有数，我是很知道的。”  
徐若云眨了眨眼睛。  
他刚要说话，要回答徐若柏什么，旁边响起的婴儿哭叫一瞬把他拉回了现实。先从初识徐若柏时拉到了贡院街口，又拉回到这真正的、眼下的现实里。  
在这国难中的陪都，在晴夜之下，正轰隆作响地掠过敌机。徐若云此刻才终于消化了旁人说的“等到了晴天，还不知会是怎样的局面”代表着什么：庇护了嘉陵城长达半年的大雾和雨水都在已经消弭无踪，轰炸机终于可以长驱直入、长时逗留了。  
这场空袭结束得很晚，饶是徐若云生活自律，到了第二天也不得不补了一觉，到下午才爬起来，到了楼下，见厨娘正忙碌着，迷迷糊糊地问道：“这是在准备什么？”  
那厨娘闻言笑道：“大先生给忘了呀。昨天您还嘱咐我们呢，说今天是大少爷要回来的日子，他还说要带朋友回来，记得多准备些吃的。”  
徐若云这才从昼眠的颠倒恍惚中剥出自己一个清醒的魂。  
他笑了笑说：“是了。我昨晚经了那么一遭，都睡得懵了。”  
他的独子徐雅贞自有住处，每个月只抽出几天回来。很自然地，那几日便成了徐若云每月最期待的时间，此刻想起这事，他难得地把昨夜的郁气都忘怀了，他坐在旁边看起人做饭来。  
但徐雅贞到晚间都没有回家，也没有向他告知消息。  
徐若云急了，打电话到处去问，依旧没找到人。这夜没有飞机来，但他也彻底地失眠了，这失眠是久违的，从他被徐若柏捆在床上戒烟那一段日子过去后，还从没有过。好不容易熬到天亮，他立刻派人到徐雅贞上班的地方打听他的去向，听说他两三日前下班后再未回来。  
到了这时，徐若云才不得不相信自己的儿子失踪了。

徐慎如这天是入夜了才回到住处的。  
这场空袭是开战以来最惨烈的一场，也是嘉陵城第一次经历这样大规模的轰炸。  
因为下游的战略要地又丢了一城，连机场也失陷人手，敌人的飞机早已经不再从东南其他地方起飞，更不会从本国的国土起飞，而就从离嘉陵不远的地方向这边飞来，专门对着市区投弹，烈度自然与以往不可同日而语。  
更要命的是，往年的雾季要到四五月份才会结束，今年不想三月就迎来了这样响晴的蓝天，而且前后半个月里唯有这一两天是晴的，就在机场沦陷之后。徐慎如走在路上看着那些火苗未尽的燃烧弹，简直数不清在心里暗骂了多少次天也要亡我。  
他们被打了个措手不及，城中损失惨重，更不要说有时还有些小型轰炸来破坏他们刚安顿好的成果。即使徐慎如没有收拾残局的责任，光是看别的部门负责收拾再帮一点忙，也能切身感到那种艰难与痛苦。  
道路阻断，交通运输也十分艰难，诸位公务人员的私人汽车都全部被征用于疏散，徐慎如向来在这种事上还是要些脸面的，因此都是步行回寓，今晚也不例外。回了家，在这混乱时刻无事可做，洗沐之后在三天打鱼两天晒网的日记里添上几笔，再给萧令望写上半封信，做完这些便上床躺下。  
但是才睡着就被叫醒了。  
那新来的秘书官不敢敲门，居然小心翼翼打了个电话，不过比敲门要更吓人：“先生的兄长，要立刻见面不可——我请他明早再来，他说有大事。”  
徐慎如一愣。徐若柏不在嘉陵，根本没听说他回来，就算回来了，他实在想不出来这个二哥能有什么非要深更半夜上门的大事。  
他简直是被电话铃吓醒的，吓得心脏乱跳，只说道：“什么大事？他要是不说清楚你就请他回去……差这几个小时，也不会怎么样……”  
话音还没落，对面就一阵滋啦乱响。  
乱响过后，是那“兄长”抢过了话筒。他本以为是徐若柏，没想到响起的是他既熟悉又陌生的声音，语气很平缓，但是沉着坚决：“你叫我回去我也不会回，我就在这里等。”  
徐慎如揉揉眼睛，过了好一会儿才确信这说话的人是徐若云。  
徐若云的深夜造访比徐若柏更使他难以置信，哪怕不想见，他也好奇是什么事了。出了什么天崩地坼的大事，居然能让声称过这辈子也不会上他门的大哥不顾身份，深夜疯疯癫癫地来跟他的秘书官抢电话——总不会是房子也烧干净了，他没地方睡了。  
但他没在电话里问，只叹了一口气道：“我知道了，那你等会儿，我就下去。”  
下楼之前他还很出于本能地犹豫了片刻：徐若云自幼重视仪表，穿着睡袍见面只怕又要多话。他因此还特地翻了翻，扯出了一件不知道多久不穿的长衫套在身上，这才到客厅去。  
徐若云端着杯热茶，已经在等他了。  
这是他们在南迁之后第一次见面。吊灯亮得几乎刺眼，徐慎如眯眼适应了，重新打量着徐若云。他大哥来得急，方才语气凶巴巴的，但那一点气势仿佛都在抢电话的时候用尽了，这时全然泄了气委顿在沙发上，见徐慎如过来，居然也还是一言不发。  
徐慎如打量已毕，暗自觉得他比在平京时健康不少。身材比在老宅不欢而散时丰满了，至少眼窝和面颊都不再是深凹的，只是神情惨淡，眼镜都遮不住底下缺乏睡眠的乌青。  
徐若云还和从前一样穿着长衫，这回是深蓝色的，暗纹在灯下隐隐约约地显露出来。这衣裳也不像那时候似的空荡荡挂在身上，而是很服帖地穿好的。他虽然萎靡，整个人却多了点活气，像被从水底下湿淋淋地捞上来的一只长毛猫儿，被很用心地烘干了，梳理过皮毛。  
这只猫现在脸色苍白地坐在对面喝着茶，半天都没作声。  
徐慎如被他的局促惊讶到了，只好率先开口问他：“你深夜登门，究竟是有什么要紧事？”  
徐若云这才好像终于能出声了：“我是有急事想请你帮忙。”  
他从前千算万算，也断然想不到有今日。他说了再不会见徐慎如一次，今日却借着夜间的一时冲动突然造访，深知自己这一次回去就未必有再来的意气，因此刚刚才会死活也不答应回去。他不能等到明早。要么是现在，要么就没有以后了。  
徐慎如听完那句话后，就笑了一笑。寒暄倒是都省了，只剩下了一个简短的“你”和“我”，见证着这对藕断丝连的、当断不断而且永远在互相反受其乱的尴尬弟兄。  
但他向来懒得在意这些表面功夫，自然不恼，只好奇道：“是什么事？”  
徐若云低声开口：“我家阿贞失踪两日了……阿柏还在外头，不知道什么时候回来……”  
他越说越黯然，焦虑地仰头盯着徐慎如。徐慎如知道，徐若云的女儿虽然有几个，但是年纪大的嫁得远，联络已经不多，年纪小的又是被徐若柏帮忙教养的，跟他并不亲密，一年也见不到几回，真被他视作心头肉的，也唯有徐雅贞了。  
他问：“哦，你是要我帮你找阿贞么？”  
徐若云点头。他端茶杯的手不由自主地颤抖，杯子里的水跟着摇摇晃晃，直到徐慎如很犹豫地唤了他一声“大哥”，他才醒过神，慢慢地把杯子搁下了。  
杯底和茶几细碎地磕出响声，他深深地吸了一口气。  
所幸人命事大，徐慎如倒也没有拒绝的意思，很迅速地问他：“我知道了。那你有他的照片没有？”  
徐若云把手伸进衣裳里隐蔽的口袋里摸了摸，小心翼翼地摸出一张照片递过去。  
徐慎如拿在手里，忽然沉吟了，又把照片推回去：“要在这么大的城里找人实在麻烦，我也不会干这事……这样罢，我去和他说一声，你明早自己拿着照片，叫何苏玉帮你查访一下就是。”  
徐若云听见何苏玉的名字，想起那糟糕的经历，情不自禁地发怯。但他攥了一会儿那照片才将它放回暗袋，一点反对的话都没有说，只道：“好……多谢了。”

何苏玉是中央特别事务局现任的负责人，挂着少将衔，此时年纪却不过二十八岁。他身材精瘦，肤色天生白得晶莹，几乎像没经过风霜，怎么晒也晒不黑似的。穿起常服还好，一旦换了一身笔挺的军服或者制服压在身上，就平添一股阴郁。  
那种长相分明是精致的，精致得甚至是秀气的，但就是看不出一点斯文，反而往外露着邪气，徐若云见了，就只想避而远之。  
但他避无可避，只有硬着头皮坐下，小心地把徐雅贞的照片递过去，只见何苏玉还跟多年前抓他的时候一样，带点笑，默默看他一眼。他不由得心里暗想，这人年纪长了十来岁，轻佻和故弄玄虚却一点也没变，跟徐慎如是一样的。  
这年轻少将的眼瞳是茶棕色的，五官轮廓也比一般人要棱角分明，英俊得很特别，或许是因为他的出身——传闻何苏玉的母亲流落国外、十分不检点，根本不知道他父亲是哪一个，总之，他沾染了一些外国血统。  
但徐若云此刻没太多工夫想这些：他从何苏玉的眼神里看出一种略带矜傲的轻蔑。  
被这样的人轻蔑，几乎令徐若云不堪忍受。他心里连普通的军官都是看不起的，何况何苏玉这样的人？但这略带矜傲的轻蔑他却很明白——因为这本是他想对对方施与的态度，没想到何苏玉却先发制人，率先这样看待他。  
被这样一盯，徐若云情不自禁地抿了抿唇，与昨夜相似的局促又翻涌了起来。  
所幸何苏玉没用他说几句话：“我知道了，会尽快的，徐大先生回家去等消息就可以，若有了，我立刻叫人打电话过去。”  
他应下何苏玉之后就恍惚着离开，此后在家中枯坐苦等，坐在沙发上，许久都不曾进食饮水，只是反反复复地睡与醒。  
彻底惊醒了徐若云的是电话铃声。在那声响里他回过神，似刚从什么湖底夺路而逃的囚徒：头颅已经猛然浮出水面，接电话的手还在不由自主地颤抖。  
在他大口的呼吸里，他听见的是何苏玉碎冰一般冷酷的声音：“徐大先生，令公子恐怕是在空袭中遇难了。”  
徐若云好像没听清，但分明又是听清了的。一切都好像出于本能，他不曾答一句话，便啪地挂掉了电话，被烫着了似的丢开了手。  
他盯着漆黑话筒，像盯着什么怪物，不知过了多久才伸出空空如也的双手，死死地按住了胸口。他大口地喘息了两声，小心翼翼地捏住话筒，缓慢而机械地转动着圆盘，按照何苏玉留给他的号码重新打了回去。  
何苏玉就又对他讲了一遍：“令公子在空袭中遇难了。”  
徐若云脸色煞白。

何苏玉并没有一次性地对徐若云说出事情的全貌，不过他对徐慎如说了，问徐慎如要怎么告诉徐若云。  
徐慎如手里正拿着一封信待拆。淡蓝色的航空信被潮气浸染得发软，他拿着刀片小心地裁开，抽出里面的信纸。是萧令望的信，第一行很工整地写着：  
“我就要不在清阳了，徐先生暂时便不必回信，等我下一次联系就好。”  
他要去哪儿？徐慎如想了想，但想不出来，毕竟那是军方的事。他什么时候下一次来信？希望不要太晚罢……他只能想这么多。  
何苏玉说了几句话，看出他的心不在焉，停了下来。  
年轻人笑了笑，轻声说道：“先生还有想问的吗？”  
徐慎如这才回过神。他说道：“抱歉，是什么来着？”  
何苏玉道：“徐大先生的公子是在老校场那一边遇难的……我没有对他说。”  
徐慎如愣住了。老校场他是知道的，只是徐雅贞怎么会去那里呢？他不管是工作的地方，还是住处，乃至于家里，都离得很远啊。  
他很犹疑地问何苏玉：“你没弄错？”  
何苏玉点了点头说：“他在银行，暗地里跟旁边一家食品店的售货员交了个女朋友。徐大先生不知道，我问他令公子跟外人有什么来往没有，他都说没有。那女朋友家就在那一边，我叫人去问的时候一听说，就猜到了。”  
徐慎如像听到笑话似的，低笑了一声。他跟何苏玉很熟悉，也不避着他，很嘲讽地解释道：“因为他这是淫奔嘛，我三姐姐在外边私自结婚，淫奔现在还没洗脱，徐雅贞都知道，他想来怕得很。嘉陵本地的姑娘，还是出来工作的，他父亲想必不会答应。”  
何苏玉继续说道：“老校场防空隧道的事，先生也是知道的。我想也难找，本来都不抱希望，打算找不到就算了，但是很巧……”  
徐慎如说知道，就听何苏玉道：“很巧，他和那个姑娘都在最里头。我后来还亲自过去看了一眼……我见着人了，也拿到了他们两个的东西。我瞧徐大先生的模样，恐怕没有办法把人给他看。”  
徐慎如问：“怎么？”  
何苏玉道：“他们两个在那隧道最里边，都是窒息而亡的，死状如何，先生可以想见。不仅如此，他们还在那里边……”  
这件事实在不知道该如何置评，连何苏玉说出来都要停顿片刻，他很无奈地说道：“他们恐怕就在那真的‘淫奔’了……一起死的。”  
徐慎如过了一会儿，才开口道：“这也没有什么。”  
他又说：“那你就不告诉他们家里，把他们葬了也成，葬到一起去罢。家里要问，我再去说。那些东西呢？”  
何苏玉说：“徐大先生还没来取。他知道这事就昏过去了，过一两天会来的。他好像很怕我……不如到先生这里来取？”  
这个很不讲道理的、简单粗暴的合葬决定做完了，徐慎如才点了点头答应何苏玉，然后垂目向桌面看那些遗物。  
他跟徐雅贞是有几面之缘的，不过没什么来往。徐雅贞是徐若云的嫡子，自然要谨守父命，不能跟他来往。但是年轻人一向比年老的要讨他的欢喜，所以他很难不生出些许伤感。  
桌面上有从死者身上扒下来的衣物，都是没有了扣子和系带的，想必是在混乱里被挤掉了。有一枚女子的戒指，空空如也的、沾了头发丝的背包，被撕烂了的日记本……还有些其它东西，眼镜，身份证件，诸如此类。  
徐慎如问道：“你怎么知道是淫奔？”  
何苏玉说：“因为他们是那么死的……两个人用‘那种姿势’死的。”  
他停了停，忽然补充了一句：“那种环境里，怎么会有兴致做得下去？就算想，也早就憋得没力气了，身体是不由人的。我猜他们是知道出不去了，觉得会死，才想试一试的。”  
徐慎如听明白了。  
老校场防空隧道的事这几天沸沸扬扬，他是知道的。因为这次轰炸来得匆促不及疏散，附近大量居民全都挤进了同一个地方，但那个防空隧道从建设开始就考虑十分不周，甚至原本预备自四月雾季之后才投入使用，几千人在此密闭了一夜，终于出了大事。  
现在城里民怨沸腾，相关的传闻，他也是知道的。诸如那天的夜袭分了几次，在间歇期本来不该全部戒严啦，木栅门在安装时是向内拉开的啦，通风设备验收未毕只有一半能使用啦，门外卫队对内里情况全无所知，以至于不许民众在敌机投弹期间出来走动啦，一条一条的，听也听不完。  
总之，在夜袭之后的那两天内，那附近的河坝上都是死者的遗体。江风浩荡拂面，夜雨倾盆而下，也有人居然因此从窒息中复活，就站在河边尖叫嚎啕，身上值钱的东西早已经被路人和负责搬运的人剥取一空，有人连衣裳都只剩了贴身的。  
何苏玉神情淡漠地垂下眼，看着桌子上的戒指补充道：“这些东西有的是剩在那里的，也有的是追回来的，不过追也只有这些了，值钱的没有。”  
徐慎如把手里还一直拿着的信纸折好了，慢慢地推进淡蓝的信封里去，很端正地摆在自己面前。  
他盯着那信封看了一会儿，说道：“嘉陵防空司令部，一群废物。”  
何苏玉则不置一词，只把那些东西都用一块花布包了，说：“我回去就告诉徐大先生找您取这些。”  
报上没说究竟有多少伤亡，徐慎如问：“你知道么？这里边究竟有多少人？”  
何苏玉摇摇头，不知道是不愿说还是没算过，只是欲言又止地笑了一笑，说道：“报上虽然只说是几百人，但是防空司令部那几个和嘉陵市长都撤职留任了，先生也是知道的。我往那边去，那样子实在是……”  
撤职留任是非常草草也非常轻松的了结办法，但徐慎如也不再往下问了。他很遥远地想了想那河岸边的样子，看了看那小布包里的东西。那上面的泥土和汗渍还是原样的。  
他很仔细地看着它，想到它们的来处：死灭僵硬了的、赤裸的两具身体。  
在空气耗尽之前灯火就都熄灭了，容身之处黑暗而闷热，周围是为求生而疯癫的人群，他们居然很简单地接受了降临的命运。日记本上是有字的，只剩下了最后几页，但最后几页恰巧是那一晚徐雅贞留下的，徐雅贞在那上面写：  
“衣裳已经湿透了……我有不好的预感。倘若轰炸再不结束，这里会变成人间地狱。我不愿在地狱为徒劳的挣扎。”  
这是一行被染开了的字，写在硬壳笔记本上。它的内页纸质非常精美，有韧性，是个很昂贵的进口本子，比战时多数书籍的用纸都要好。  
何苏玉转身要走的时候，徐慎如还在想这件事。  
自己一向很有在头脑里造境的能力，有些画面便更是不适宜细想的，不管是意外身亡的徐雅贞还是老校场防空隧道，都一样。他的肠胃不大能受这种景象在精神上的刺激，这也要拜徐若云和卢尚书所赐，虽然之前是好了的，没想到隔了许多年到白门屠城那一次，居然又复发了。  
他想得过于详细，忍不住连着咳了几声，撑着桌沿差点干呕出来。  
何苏玉回过头瞧见了，很平静地停下来，倒了一杯温水搁在桌上。餐厅桌上有个铁皮盒子，里边有半盒水果糖，他路过的时候顺手抓了一把装在上衣口袋里，然后在徐慎如对面坐下，剥开了一颗。  
徐慎如脸色很苍白地看着他，见状温柔地笑道：“还要糖吃。在口袋里装这个，也不怕人知道了笑话。”  
何苏玉说：“我自己想不起来买。”  
徐慎如无奈，感慨地低声说道：“唉，连阿苏都这么大了。”  
后半句他没有说，是觉得自己老了。他不好意思说出口，而且何苏玉从十岁就会说好听话哄人，他就算说了也会被堵回来，怪麻烦的，就欲言又止了。  
到何苏玉走远了，徐慎如还坐在椅子上没动。他手里端着水杯捂在胃部，觉着稍好了些，便懒得去找着吃药，只是很刻薄地笑话自己，心想这娇贵劲头像个大小姐——有事丫鬟服其劳，看中了心上人也只能相思成疾，连幽会的梯子都爬不过去的那种，最无用的大小姐。  
最开始是为什么来着？他还记得很清楚，因为在狱里，卢尚书亲审他的时候说不要用刑，只叫他看着旁人受难，等那些人死了，就叫他食肉饮血。这是出乎他想象的残忍，起源于卢尚书作为读书人的突发奇想，既柔和又刻毒，像是好过皮肉之苦，但也未必，不过是冷暖自知罢了。从那之后，就落下了这个病根。  
他不认罪，所以被自己从前的朋友目为叛徒，千夫所指也好万人唾骂也好，都受过了；当然世上事有千百种，所以也有人信他，睁着一双睁不开了的眼睛最后望着他，说徐四呀，你既然这样想活下去，往后可要做值得的事。那时他倒是比现在要干脆痛快，所以都一一答了，隔了许多年的现在再想起，徒然觉得恍如隔世。  
他如今是一个软弱的人了。  
徐慎如伸手拿过萧令望那封信，很亲切地摸了摸落款处的名字。他拉开抽屉,把它和以前的信收在一起，在抽屉里码着的私人书信里，属于萧令望的那一沓已经有了快二十封：他们维持通信已经有一年了。这些信件不知不觉成了标尺，以半个月为刻度，度量着徐慎如的生活。度量的同时也照亮着他，像一束遥远而温柔的暖光。  
在信里，他们默契地、漫无边际地闲聊。萧令望的信一直是寄到学校的，但自从他说要离开清阳的那一封后，徐慎如已经有半个月没见到那淡蓝色的航空信了。今天又是以往有信的日期，徐慎如大失所望，在学校附近闲逛了许久，经过了王采荆的住处，便决定去看看他。  
王采荆还没吃晚饭。徐慎如也没吃，在他家里翻了翻，只翻出两个馒头。叫他去买他又懒得出门，便只好把馒头切片煎了，装在碟子里端进书房。  
王采荆对徐慎如居然还把馒头煎了一下表现得很是惊喜，一边咬一边叮嘱他：“小心不要弄到桌子上，那边有我的稿子。”  
徐慎如叫他放心，自己也咬了一口，很遗憾地说道：“啊呀，盐放少了……”  
“我只爱吃饼，馒头片都一样，你肯煎一下，就已经弄得很好了，”王采荆不以为意，诚恳地说道，“你不过来，我恐怕就直接吃了，”  
徐慎如听了，倒想起件旧事。他情不自禁笑道：“我知道你只爱吃饼。我今天还见了顾先生，只可惜顾太太不在这里，不然可以给你做饼吃。”  
王采荆果然说道：“这么些年了，你还取笑我！”  
他出国前是个只会读书的穷学生，但颇得他老师顾春嘉的赏识。顾春嘉推荐他出洋，临走时，也很热情地在家请他吃了一顿饯别饭。那一回桌上吃的不少，但王采荆唯独在不知不觉间把一盘葱花饼吃得干干净净，吃完了才大为尴尬。  
不过顾春嘉没有嫌他失礼，还在第二天送他上火车南下时又做了一碟给他，送他当早餐吃，搞得王采荆从此就对这个饼念念不忘。  
徐慎如温温柔柔地笑道：“顾太太的手艺，自然胜过我许多的，你以为何如？”  
王采荆懒得回答他，只说：“你还吃么？不吃就把碟子里那些都给我罢，免得剩下了。”  
徐慎如说不吃了，低头搁下筷子，看到手边正好是王采荆写了一半的文稿，顺手便拿起来读。这是在防空洞里写的，因为光线昏暗写字不便，都只起了英文的草稿——英文比汉字更适合闭着眼一口气画下去。  
徐慎如把稿子翻到最后的时候，王采荆正在杂七杂八地跟他讲话：“你吃得也太少了。我知道你娇贵，针扎毛咬的，但这样也不能长久——自从顾先生入了校务委员会忙了起来，我也有几天没遇上他了，他还好么？”  
徐慎如道：“好着呢，他还向我问起你，说——”  
这句话没说完，他就愣住了。令他吃惊的稀奇东西在这页纸的背面，是一封英文的、零零散散的情书。他读了读，在心里用英文和中文都想了一遍：  
“二十三年了，二十三年前的三月我们相识。在那之后的第三年，我便陷入地狱之中——爱即是地狱，我在地狱中已经度过了半生，也早就习以为常、甘之如饴……你此刻就在我的身边，但又隔着一整片海洋……我永世怀着这样不应当说出的、我也但愿你从不知道的感情，这是我的罪孽吗，我亲爱的——”  
王采荆显然是忘了他在手稿后面写了什么，眼看着徐慎如翻来翻去，还镇定自若地嚼着馒头片。徐慎如缓缓吐出一口气——读到这里已经够了，至少他不应去窥探那“我亲爱的”四个字后面，那些写了又划掉的部分里，究竟包含着是哪一位的名字。  
他应当尊重朋友的秘密。但是他实在没有办法不去看，因为那“亲爱的”后面是代表着“先生”含义的两个字母。  
徐慎如轻轻出声：“采荆？”  
王采荆抬头。见到徐慎如惊愕的模样，他旋即知道了是怎么回事，还没等徐慎如开口，他的脸就一下地白了。  
徐慎如问得轻，听在他耳朵里却并不比炮弹炸响更悦耳：“那英文名字我还记得的，是……蒋子玄么？”  
王采荆手里的筷子敲在碗边，一小块煎馒头片“咚”地掉进碗里。他深呼吸着闭了闭眼，尔后又恢复了沉静，只恳求道：“你千万不要告诉他。”  
他们对视了。徐慎如从未在王采荆脸上见过这样苍白的容色，苍白到尴尬怯懦的地步。没有吗？至少最近十几年没有了。但以前是有的。他想起来自己初识王采荆的时候，对方与现在性情全然不同。彼时他见到的是一个瘦高的、白净斯文的男生，比自己大了两岁，讲话冷淡得有些干巴巴，像是很怕见生人的样子。  
蒋瑶山把这样的王采荆介绍给大家，带他交际，而王采荆本人很不适应那些场合，常常在寒暄过后一言不发。徐慎如第一次随手向他举杯，得到的居然是一句“我不会喝酒”，哪知道后来他们两个还有分同一杯的时候。  
他是怎么变成现在这样的？这其中少不了蒋瑶山。  
他还没想完，王采荆便已经讷讷解释道：“我读书的时候……就已经知道自己不大对，和旁人不一样的，只是从未敢对人提过。后来——子玄待我很好，做什么都带着我，交朋友、兼职做事，我便——”  
他没有说出最后几个字。“爱”和“喜欢”，也或者是“亵渎”和“僭越”，幸好徐慎如也没有追问他更多。  
他和徐慎如相识虽然在蒋瑶山之后，但蒋瑶山毕竟有家庭生活，到了现在，平常倒是徐慎如与他更亲近些许。饶是这样，在今日之前徐慎如也从未发觉他的秘密。  
王采荆脑内轰然，但他竟微妙地不曾忘记从这件事里获得少许的洋洋得意，夹杂着自嘲和自怜：并不是每个人都能二十年如一日地瞒过徐慎如的。  
而这哀凉的得意使他从尴尬和混乱中迅速地冷静了。他脸上恢复了血色，动作也逐渐自如，拿筷子夹起已经不再酥脆的煎馒头片，仔细地放进嘴里，等垂头专心地吃完了，才重新看向徐慎如。  
王采荆甚至笑了笑。那是带解嘲意味的苦笑。笑过，他向徐慎如很随便地说出了那点得意，徐慎如装作被逗笑了，他咽下叹息。  
王采荆吐了一口气说道：“这下也省得瞒你了，让我省点事。”  
徐慎如跟着也笑。吃惊之余，他心里却被这件事的艰难荒谬触动，感到异常惆怅。可分明这不是他的事，这惆怅是多余的——当事人比他坚韧而从容得多。  
徐慎如说道：“辛苦你了。你放心，我不会对人乱说的。”  
王采荆“嗯”了一声，把碗碟挪开：“你觉得我辛苦么？”  
徐慎如说了个“是”字。  
王采荆就又泛起了那种带点解嘲意味的笑：“也不算得什么。起初当然顾影自怜，久了就习以为常，不觉得有什么，你可以不必为我担心，更不用为他担心。我不会做不妥当的事。”  
徐慎如玩味了一会儿，只说：“好，我知道了。”  
王采荆看他一眼，像知道他在想什么似的，忽然说道：“人生在世，总要有点寄托的。甭管成不成，有就比没有好，所以谈不上怨恨别人，反而是应当感激的。”  
徐慎如说：“我还以为王教授终身奉献给古史事业，不屑于这等俗务的呢。”  
王采荆摇了摇头，一本正经地回答道：“我就是俗人。”  
徐慎如便笑了一笑。  
王采荆把自己的文稿拿回来，在桌上戳齐之后悠悠地说道：“人这一辈子，总是要做些让朋友认为不值当的事的。”  
徐慎如道：“这又是什么高论，我怎么听着像歪理呢。那是不是还要请王先生赐教，不知道我有做过什么让你认为不值当的事没有？”  
徐慎如随口一说，但王采荆居然颇为认真地想了想，说道：“有的。”  
他说道：“你应了经济署的聘书，在学校里物议可是不少的，你知道么？还有中央研究所的事——前几天有朋友来嘉陵看病，还在向我抱怨。他们从战前就吵吵要与央大彻底脱离干系，现在却搁置了。浦希严先生以前那么坚决，现在却默许拖延，人家觉得是你压的呢。”  
徐慎如垂眼良久，说道：“我怎么敢跟浦先生争，他那样厉害。”  
王采荆道：“人不可貌相，你发狠起来，那可未必。”  
徐慎如便问他：“王教授也议论我么？”  
王采荆只答道：“我从不在背后妄断人事，你应当是知道的。”  
徐慎如低头笑道：“我不辞职，私心当然也是有的。但于公家而论，我自己也有以为这样做最好的缘故。”  
王采荆说：“那是什么缘故？”  
徐慎如却摇头不答：“这缘故太自以为是了，我说了，你要笑话我的。今天不同你讲，以后再说罢。”

行都  
“行都灯火春寒夕，隔雨红楼冷不禁。”  
萧令望在一个星期五的晚上到徐慎如家里去。  
他穿便装，白衬衫黑西裤，式样和配色是很平淡无奇的，但衬衫和裤子都一丝不苟地展平了，扣子整整齐齐，手里拎着一只旅行箱，头上戴了顶帽子。  
徐慎如从床上爬下来开门，静静地看了他一会儿，没说话。  
青年摘下帽子弯了弯腰。他说：“冒昧前来，打搅徐校长了。”  
徐慎如这才回过神。他惊讶地问萧令望：“你怎么找到这儿来了……”  
萧令望嘻嘻一笑，眼神亮晶晶的，带一点幼稚的、邀功似的得意：“我找了呀，就能找到。”  
徐慎如请这年轻人进来。两人本来是久别重逢，但由于通讯不断，倒比从前更加熟悉亲切了。他问萧令望：“你回来多久？”  
萧令望解释道：“我后天下午坐船走。前两天回了家，今天只说我要走了，偷溜出来的。”  
徐慎如悄声道：“那你要在我这里藏到后天吗？”  
萧令望问他：“徐校长方便吗？”  
徐慎如垂下头说道：“自然方便。”  
话音刚落，萧令望便伸手抱住了他。这是一个很坦荡的拥抱，因为太坦荡，所以很难拒绝。年轻人很温柔地搂着他的腰，将下巴搁在他肩上，但那双黑白分明的眼睛却是睁着的，还故意眨动着贴了上来，用睫毛扫了扫他的面颊。  
徐慎如被扫得退缩了一下，但是他没有说话。  
拥抱足够了吗？他问自己。足够了。就让佳话永为佳话，柔情停在柔情。萧令望这样站在他面前，就能令他从飘摇世事里稍稍抽离片刻，而双方都能从中得到愉悦……那么就够了。再多，就不会仅仅是愉悦了。  
窗外云层堆积，像是将有夜雨，徐慎如因此猜想不会有警报，很放心地给萧令望找了客房钥匙，自己也回了卧室。躺在床上，他听到外边先是收拾东西的细碎声音，然后是有人在踮着脚走路，最后是门锁扣合，发出“咔哒”的清响。  
徐慎如慢慢地吐出一口气。他觉得有点可惜：两个写信总要啰嗦几页的人，把这样好的夜晚花在各自睡觉上，不是暴殄天物么？  
他便披衣到了客房门口，想叫萧令望起来做点什么。手已经举起了，只剩下敲门，可他却没有敲，到底放弃了。  
哪怕他要雪夜访戴，也总得被访的是那个戴，才不会抱怨自己交了个奇怪的朋友，偏喜欢在半夜扰人。他现在不能确知萧令望是不是有半夜闲聊的兴致，就不应当敲门，万一萧令望已经睡熟了呢？  
但那年轻人其实还没有睡。他听见徐慎如开门穿过走廊，正在门里屏住呼吸，等着敲门声响起，却没有等到。  
徐慎如在沙发上坐下。  
座钟滴答在响，但他没开灯，也不去看是几点钟，就默默地坐在黑暗里，不知道坐了多久。今年春季以来他便深受失眠折磨，睡前要么喝一点酒，要么就服镇静的药物，不然很难入睡，睡了也是浅得很，这晚也不例外。  
但他此刻什么也不想做。  
雷声轰隆地响起，夜雨终于来了。树叶沙沙摇晃，雨水在窗上倾泻，徐慎如这时候才终于起来开灯，因为嫌在漆黑中看不清玻璃上的水痕，会很没有意思。  
亮光使他习惯了黑暗的眼睛稍感刺痛，他眯着眼往沙发方向走，忽然听到身后响起“吱呀”一声，只见萧令望正从房间出来。  
双方不约而同地呆滞了一瞬，徐慎如率先打破沉默：“你怎么醒了？”  
萧令望解释道：“下雨了，我想起之前看见客厅的窗子好像没关好，怕漏进水来。”  
说完，他走到窗前将两扇窗都关严实了，向外看了几眼说道：“这雨下得急，大概下不久的。”  
他将刚才自己躲在门里等敲门的事情都揭过了，装作以为徐慎如也是刚醒，接着问道：“先生怎么也在这？不拉窗帘吗？”  
徐慎如并没有怀疑什么，随口道：“雨声太吵了……窗帘留着罢，看看外头。”  
萧令望便揉了揉眼睛，很顺从地走到沙发边坐下，试探地问徐慎如说：“唔，都不想睡了的话，那不如我们做点别的？”  
徐慎如闻言，倒觉正合心意。虽然他到底未下决心去敲门，但居然机缘巧合，有一场春季的雷雨替他做了这件事。他往里给萧令望让出地方，随意地起了个话头道：“上次信里那几句话，竟真是你记错了，我找给你看……”

雨停之时，徐慎如正歪在沙发上给萧令望讲自己幼时的事。  
萧令望生活经历跟徐慎如大不相同，因此听着这些讲述，觉得格外新鲜。从朝中世家的琐碎传闻、皇帝逊位时陪同出席的是哪一位妃子，到几十年前的沿岸风光，都像看西洋景似的，好奇个没完。  
徐慎如跟他从雨起对谈到雨停。外头晴了，薄云掩映下居然有月亮升起，二人停下话头看了看时钟：已经到凌晨四点钟了。  
徐慎如并不顾忌时间，只继续往下讲道：“我倒不是第一次来嘉陵。我父亲入过一次华阳，我也跟着，来过这里，可惜是在船上远远一过，没想到现在竟要长居。离学校这里不远，那座山上有个梁台书院，你知道么？先父还想去拜望山长的，耽误了没去，后来过不几年，那山长就去世了。他们到底没见上面。”  
他抬手掩着唇打了个呵欠，低声道：“都这时候了，再睡明天没得出门了。你回来一趟，总不能就两个人对着在家睡觉。出去走走罢，你想去哪里？”  
萧令望跟家里提前辞别了，自然不想在人多的地方转悠，万一叫人看见了，怕不大好的。他想了一想，笑道：“就在这周围转转，后天到关口去坐船就好。”  
他对这一片并不了解，一时也想不出有什么去处，只说：“要么就去那里看看？刚才说的那个，书院也好，梁台也好……去山里转转。”  
梁台书院在一座古高台遗址旁，因此才得的名字，以前在江水上游颇为著名，虽然废弃许久，弦歌中辍，但引人好奇也是难免的。徐慎如没有异议，起身站了片刻，等头脑清醒一些，便往窗外看着问：“雨停了么？”  
萧令望推开窗，往外伸了伸手：“停了的。”  
徐慎如道：“那你去换衣裳。”  
他说完，自己也转回屋里，过不多时就换了一身衣裳出来，手里拿一把黑色长柄雨伞。他在门口看着萧令望，很干脆地说：“这会也没什么事做，那就走吧。”  
萧令望被他迅速到随便的行动力惊呆了，这时才确信徐慎如是真的打算现在就出门。他很怀疑地问道：“这么早就去？”  
徐慎如颔首：“等我们到那边，差不多天就亮透了。正好赶个早嘛，说不定还能在山脚下吃个早饭。”  
彼时徐慎如其实只是那么一说，萧令望也就那么一听，没想到的是，在天亮前，两个人居然真的坐在了梁台山脚下的店面里。  
徐慎如找了张干净桌子。他把雨伞搁在旁边，自己则跟萧令望面对面坐下，这时候太早了，萧徐两个人甚至是这一圈几个摊子加起来的头两位客人，连老板都颇觉讶异。   
到四月了，春天分明已降临许久，却还总不能把山城浸透。天亮前气温低，这里又在城外，风吹在身上，居然格外冷。萧令望自己冷得不行，见徐慎如还是神情自若的样子，忍不住问道：“徐校长不冷的吗？”  
徐慎如道：“冷的呀。”  
萧令望无奈道：“那……”  
徐慎如神情诚恳地调侃他：“着急又不会不冷。我只听过心静自然凉，是还有心急自然热这么一说的吗？”  
萧令望笑了，自己先选好了，又问徐慎如要吃什么。徐慎如略想了一想，要了一碗馄饨，很严肃地叮嘱道：“要辣的——”  
萧令望想起他方才抱怨的“嘉陵千不好万不好，也只能用辣子同火锅弥补了”，不禁笑了一笑。  
就在他笑的时候，徐慎如刚巧看过来，很疑惑地问他：“小萧，笑什么呢？”  
萧令望回过神。他没回答问题，只跟徐慎如对视了一眼，低下头又笑了。他心里暗暗感到微妙的、温热的怦然，夹起一口热烫的食物，把目光垂向了碗碟。  
原来事隔经年，徐慎如依旧是轻易能让他怦然的。他一向克己自制，但在此刻，在堆叠交错的人间烟火里，他终于有些难以骗过自己了。

山谷间有吊桥，桥下是山溪。昨夜里下了暴雨，因此溪水涨了，翻着白浪，哗啦，哗啦。  
徐慎如走在前头，他吃了早饭嫌腻，摸出颗糖剥开了含着，回头道：“过桥吧，这样近。”  
这悬索桥年久失修，木板都是潮湿的。围栏上的绳子也是，宽阔倒是宽阔，就是看起来摇摇晃晃的，徐慎如走上去却不迟疑，四处看着，感慨道：“我今日也是‘舍命陪君子’呢。”  
萧令望以为他指的是吊桥，闻言便说：“先生不喜欢这条路的话，我们绕别处去？”  
徐慎如摇头指着溪水给他看，眯着眼笑了笑：“前夜那样大雨，今天或许来场山洪，我们两个就都困在这里了。”  
萧令望也笑了。徐慎如正把糖纸装回口袋，他看见了，忽然伸手道：“我也想糖吃。”  
徐慎如就又摸出一颗糖，转身递给萧令望。初升的太阳亮得很，就这么一瞬工夫，他就被晃得闭了闭眼，冷不丁绊了一跤，抓着桥栏才站稳了。  
萧令望在后边正剥糖纸，吓了一跳，赶忙上前问道：“怎么了？”  
徐慎如摇摇头说：“没事，绊了一跤而已。”  
他本来在脚下没停地接着往前去，走了一步，却蹙眉站住了，想是扭到了脚腕。他又向中间挪了挪，缓慢却很从容地坐在了桥上，对萧令望笑道：“不着急，等一会再走。”  
萧令望正要伸手去扶他，这下停了，吃惊地看着徐慎如。桥上虽然没了明显的积水，但木板也是潮湿的，徐慎如不以为意，直接坐在了地上，说话时从容自如，像在咖啡厅里说“电影还早，我们等一会儿再走”那么理所应然。  
萧令望咬着嘴里的糖。水果糖，酸的，味道浓烈但清新，他把糖嚼碎了，站在桥头看徐慎如。徐慎如在低头按揉自己的脚踝，那姿态和神情都很天真任性，像个小孩子。他就又笑，想起刚才吃馄饨的事。  
吃馄饨的时候徐慎如嫌烫，就把馄饨搛到小碟里，先晾了再吃。不仅如此，他还嫌晾一个吃一个需要等，弄了两个碟子，轮流往上面放。  
萧令望忍不住了，问他道：“徐校长在外头，也是这么……”  
到了末尾该放形容词的地方，又语塞了，没斟酌好，不知道该下哪二字。他本来想说“娇痴”，可惜不大敢，犹豫一瞬，改口道：“这么烂漫的吗？”  
徐慎如打了个呵欠，拿手遮住，答非所问道：“我有些困了。”  
说完又指天给萧令望看，说：“你看那云，白生生的。今天天色干净，真漂亮。”  
萧令望站着，看天还要仰头。徐慎如则更方便，简直要从娇痴进展到疯癫，竟然在吊桥上躺下，枕着手臂。  
他瞥萧令望一眼，笑得随便极了：“你不是很爱看我这样子么？”  
说完了，又拿手指沿着白云边缘画了一圈，劝他：“你转过身去看那云，很好看的。”   
萧令望愣了，下意识摸了摸自己的面颊，只怕会羞得发烫，幸好并没有。  
徐慎如说完话，看见他这细微地动作，这才觉自己放纵得过了。但他又不愿意站起来，只说道：“等会，一会就走，你不要着急。”  
萧令望说：“其实我更喜欢晴天，晴透了，一点云丝都没有那种。这几片像棉被……”  
阳光渐渐把前夜的雨水都蒸干了，桥下溪水汩汩流过，树木被山风吹动，万叶千声飒然入耳。徐慎如闭着眼，稍有些后悔，甚至有些害羞了。但他最终只破罐破摔地朝萧令望伸手：“糖纸给我罢，省得你手里拿着。”  
萧令望就走过来，蹲下身，把糖纸交给徐慎如：“先生要在这里睡，幕天席地，拿刚刚那几片云当棉被么？那也不错，就是过后洗衣裳麻烦了些。”  
徐慎如拿着糖纸，笑道：“都四月了，盖那么厚的被做什么？怪热的。”  
四月了，天气甚好，像只鲜嫩青绿的杏子。周遭幽如远古，他有一会儿没说话，静静地躺在吊桥上，油然生了一点寂寞，但连寂寞也是温柔的。在这温柔的惆怅里，他漫无边际地想，如果这地方非要再有一个别人，他很愿意那人是萧令望。  
这么想过，他就更破罐破摔了，索性彻底放松了心情，专心地享受起山风，有一搭没一搭地说话。  
偏过头，他正好看见萧令望在扒着另一边桥栏往远处看：“小萧，看什么呢？”  
萧令望随口乱说：“我看看这溪水涨了多少，有山洪没有。”  
徐慎如噗嗤笑道：“这哪能看得出来？”  
他说完，把糖纸装进口袋，忽然又问：“你喜欢这个糖么？”  
萧令望诚实道：“还可以……我嫌酸了点。我喜欢更甜的。”  
徐慎如“哦”了一声，想起什么似的：“你们都喜欢甜的，阿苏以前也这样说。”  
萧令望扭头：“谁？”  
徐慎如道：“何苏玉，你认得么？特别事务局那位，应当知道的罢。他也喜欢甜的，嫌我做什么不是酸的就是辣的，居然说我‘酸儿辣女’，你听一听，这都是什么话。”  
萧令望被逗得直笑，心里又乱想开了。一是徐慎如怀孕，刚想一想便热血上脸，赶紧压下去；二是何苏玉年纪也不大，同徐慎如这样亲昵，可见徐慎如偏好跟少年人来往，所以跟自己熟悉也不是什么特别的事，忽地有些沮丧。  
他问道：“徐校长跟何苏玉认识很久了？”  
徐慎如答道：“我捡阿苏回家的时候，比你还年轻呢。”  
萧令望接着问：“先生在哪捡的他？为什么捡？”  
徐慎如答：“在西洋捡的呀。他小时候长得很漂亮的，混了外国人的血统，母亲又是我同乡，他这个名字还是采荆取的呢。”  
萧令望“哦”了一声，说道：“那换成是我，先生就不肯捡了。”  
徐慎如转回眼盯着他：“嗯？”  
年轻人摇头道：“我又不像何苏玉那么漂亮。”  
徐慎如哑然：“这有什么可比？我也不如阿苏远了。连跟他约会那位顾小姐都不如他吧？”  
萧令望说完了，慢慢地走过来，走到徐慎如身边，又觉得站着不方便，就半跪下低头看着徐慎如。徐慎如跟他四目相对一瞬，又含笑移开了眼，透过绳索斜着往山谷看，忽然被萧令望握住了手腕。  
萧令望解开了他的手表又系上，最后张开食指和拇指比了比，温声道：“我走的时候，表链还没有余这么多的，徐校长想是越发清减了。”  
徐慎如笑：“什么‘越发清减了’，酸溜溜的，亏你还能一本正经地说出来。”  
萧令望却不罢休：“我正经着呢，我在想先生是不是背着我生病了。”  
徐慎如回想了一下，说：“没有吧……就那一回，昨晚不是跟你说过了？再说了，哪一条国法规定的，说我病了都要向你报备的？我可不记得。”  
萧令望却没松手，反把他手腕握紧了，指腹温柔地摸过去。那温柔的热度从皮肤透进来，徐慎如也没挣扎，只长长地叹了一口气，像很舒服，也像很惆怅。  
萧令望拨开话头问：“嘉陵究竟怎么样？徐校长在这边，又怎么样？”  
徐慎如沉吟了一瞬，但他想想觉得有些话不应当说，方才夜间没说的，那就是不该再说的了，到底又咽回去，只笑道：“嘉陵怎么样，我怎么样，那都不打紧。我只指望着有朝一日你做战争英雄，好领我们回平京去。”  
萧令望敏锐地垂眸说道：“可是我想知道。”  
徐慎如抿唇，哄小孩子似的说：“我那些事，都是琐琐碎碎的，说起来也没什么趣味。不然我们走罢？”  
萧令望却还不松手，也不说走，只解下表链把空出来的一段比给他看：“宽了有这么多。我想知道先生是怎样过的，不是因为想找乐子，想听闲话。旁人不关心的，先生自己也不在意的，那些种种事情，我都想知道。”  
徐慎如听完了，撑着桥面侧身坐起来，另一只手握着桥栏上的绳索。  
他笑一笑，拂落萧令望肩头一片湿漉漉的叶子，温和地低头道：“行，就算你想知道，你也知道了，那你又能怎么样呀。”  
萧令望愣了愣。他好像被噎住了，心里翻出许多话，马上就要藏不住了，又生生都咽回去。这还没有到山上，甚至还没有到第二天，所以就算他有什么话，也不必要着急、更不非得现在就说。  
这样想清了，他便自己先站起身，接着把徐慎如拉起来：“我们走吧。”  
他们走得慢，一路闲逛着，到山顶附近已是上午。  
这一路上有些地方是没铺上石板的，露出土层来，暗红色，被雨水浸得黏糊糊的，一踩便被踩出个印子。道窄了些，又滑，青年走几步，就会回头看徐慎如一眼。  
萧令望走得快，徐慎如有时得要快步才能跟上，但亦并不说出口，只在身后静静地走着，偶尔注视着前头年轻人的背影，那背影是高大的，敏捷的，生机勃勃的。  
他也抬头看天色，觉着阴云仿佛又渐浓了，恐怕还有一场山雨；他也攀看山道边上横斜的花树，花开得多，落瓣零零碎碎地躺在地上，枝上红白也依旧，雨后似沾泪痕，漂亮得很。都是春天……人与物都是。  
萧令望就在这时候又回头看他，停住脚。青年既是军人，走这一点路自然不在话下，此时仍是神采奕奕的，徐慎如见他有精力，自己居然暗暗泛上来一抹伤神：在这样的映衬之下，他才觉出自己真正青春不再了。  
而真正青春少年的那一位正对他开口：“我怕路上要下雨……先生，我们还是快些吧？”  
徐慎如颔首。他也正如此忧心着，便答了一个“好”字，眼睛却看向道边的一树梨花。那花不知是不是被雨洗的，竟雪白如柳絮，又密密麻麻开得极盛，莫说徐慎如，连萧令望都看得惊了。  
徐慎如道：“我去折一枝来。”  
萧令望没听清，眨眨眼：“嗯？”  
徐慎如重复道：“我去折一枝来，送给你。”  
萧令望这次听清了，笑着推辞：“好花要配美人的，送给我岂不是焚琴煮鹤？”  
但徐慎如不容分说，已经向树边去了。他看了一会，选中了一枝，碍于位置太高，连踮脚都够不到，恐怕要蹦起来才行，他又不好意思在这里蹦蹦跳跳。  
于是他索性扭回头，先续上方才那段对话说：“你也是美人的。”  
萧令望摆手，徐慎如一本正经地解释道：“只要是好的，都可以叫做美人，未必是女人，更未必是纤弱缥缈的女人。若按照健美的标准，你完全可以算得美人，一枝花来配或许不够，还需要一棵树的。”  
萧令望脸上飞红。徐慎如讲话时神情坦荡，夸他就只是夸他，似乎别无二心、光明清白得可昭日月，但萧令望这时有点不信他，宁可觉得还有些别的什么意思。  
实际到底有没有，或许徐慎如自己都讲不清楚。他确乎觉得萧令望健美可爱，而有这样的想法就合该说出来，不必为了避嫌而全程缄默，那还不如不出来闲逛。但说完这话见着青年面上一抹微红，徐慎如心里又未免升起些引诱一只无害的鸟儿进入陷阱的罪恶感。  
究竟那罪恶是真的吗？他则又无法回答——他自己也不知道答案的。  
但这时萧令望已然回复平静，在笑他了：“徐校长这是哄着我帮忙折花呢。那也好罢，要折哪一枝？”  
徐慎如指给他看：“上头的。”  
他指不清，索性举起手里的长柄黑伞，伸过去，又碰错了地方。太高了，太难折得，不然便算了……这时候他这么想，但又不大甘心。  
他走神了。他把目光投向要折的那一枝梨花，却不得不掠过萧令望的侧脸，线条优美合度，肤色微深，睫毛不短，眼睛黑漆漆地扑闪着。  
他心里一阵惘然。伞尖划过繁花，不防便脱手了，先落在地上，又骨碌碌滚了滚，不小心滚到了路边。徐慎如俯身，想把它捡起来。但它落地时多一半都在外头，重心不稳，一下就掉到山坡下去了。  
他吃惊地目睹了全过程，抬头就见萧令望居然也在盯着看：总而言之，梨花还没有到手，伞却已经无可挽回地落下去了。  
徐慎如啼笑皆非。  
萧令望这时已经敏捷地跳起来折下了那枝花，没递给徐慎如，还拿在自己手里，愕然道：“这——这可真是——”  
徐慎如瞧瞧四周，竟忽然觉得有些好笑。  
他说不出具体好笑在哪里，只在接过花枝时搭上萧令望的肩，放肆地笑出了声，笑得喘不上气全身发软，弯着腰俯下身。  
在笑的间隙，他还没忘记对萧令望说：“没事，一把伞而已……”  
萧令望便也跟着笑了起来，两个人莫名其妙笑作了一团。  
最后，徐慎如又把那枝带雨的梨花递过去：“给你的，配美人用。”  
萧令望就这么接了，拿在手里觉得占地方，又停住脚打开随身带着的小手提箱，把花小心翼翼地搁进去。  
再往前走是一段窄路，他这次特地走在了徐慎如侧边，是靠外的那边，像怕徐慎如把自己也跟雨伞一样弄下山坡似的。  
徐慎如也感觉出来了，带着笑的余韵低声埋怨他：“我长得像是这样的人吗……”  
萧令望说：“人不可貌相。”  
徐慎如无奈点头：“好罢，那就不可貌相。”  
萧令望这才又笑了。他走了几步，没拎箱子的那只手轻轻悄悄地就伸了过去，揽住徐慎如的腰，徐慎如没挣扎。后头路宽了不少，二人却仍是这样往前走着，直到梁台书院出现在视线里。  
萧令望一向对古建筑啦、历史遗址啦之类东西充满兴味，他先陪着徐慎如去拜望了那位过世山长的坟茔，退出来之后便在院落里四处转悠着参观。这里已经荒废近三十年了。院里树木参天、青苔覆地，屋内也潮湿得很。萧令望走走停停，又指着建筑给徐慎如讲，像夸耀一样，徐慎如倒并不觉得烦。  
青年指着瓦当给他看：“我喜欢这个花纹——”  
徐慎如则看着脚底下。他出来时候一时没找到适宜于走远路的鞋子，便还穿着平日的皮鞋，走了这么远，实则是很累的。或者也不是很累，只感到被束缚。  
他们往后山走，是前人种下的竹林，有些片已经荒了，死灭了，有的片却像野生的，弄出一片野竹林，和山里原有的连成一片。再往上，则是一步步往山顶去的路，路上铺了青砖。  
徐慎如抱怨起自己的鞋子，萧令望听了说道：“咳，要不然先生把鞋子脱了走路？”  
徐慎如犹豫一瞬，看了看石砖缝里绿油油的苔藓，摇了摇头：“不了吧，这样觉得自己都长到苔藓堆里去了，绿绿的要长满身，有点吓人的。”  
没想到他还怕这个，萧令望扑哧一声笑了。两人放慢了脚步，慢慢地、散步一样沿路走上去，到了山顶。山顶有间亭子，不知道是哪朝哪代留下的，也或许和什么古代传说有关系；亭子里有石碑，碑文只留下模模糊糊的痕迹，可惜两个人谁也不擅长此道，勉为其难地读了一会儿，全放弃了。  
再往别处走，居然是一条小溪，或许就是他们之前见到的那条山溪的源头也未可知。这源头被人修葺过了，旁边弄出一小段池子，窄的，又细又长弯弯曲曲，旁边都铺了木头，正可以坐人。  
徐慎如看了两眼，淡笑道：“倒是风雅，怕不是有人在这里玩过什么流觞曲水呢。”  
他说着便蹲下身，伸手到水里去扑了扑。溪水明澈得很，春天里微冷的，清凌凌，水晶玻璃似的，底下鹅卵石圆圆的，露出来。他抬头瞟了萧令望一眼，看对方没大注意自己，就慢慢在这段池子旁边坐下了。坐下，又站起来，往水里看看，想起萧令望方才叫他把鞋子脱下的事，心里迟疑片刻。  
片刻之后，徐慎如便迅速地脱了鞋袜丢在一边，挽起裤脚抬脚踩到了鹅卵石上。冰凉的溪水冲刷过腿脚，使他感到舒爽极了。  
萧令望隔着少许距离看见，扬声提醒道：“卵石很滑的，先生小心一点——”  
提醒毕，这年轻人就依旧去看头顶的飞檐，既不说话，也不看徐慎如，只专注地沉浸在思绪里。打断他思绪的是 “哎呀”的一声惊叫：徐慎如不幸被他言中，踩到几粒过于滑溜的卵石，在池子里跌了一跤。  
萧令望走过去时，徐慎如已经重新坐在了水边，撑着地面对他仰面而视：“都是你提醒我，我一想着鹅卵石，反而分心——”  
还没说完，徐慎如自己就也赧然了，把后半句咽了下去。他的衬衫和裤子都湿了多半，裤子是从裤腰往下，衬衫则是往上，萧令望稍想了一想便料到徐慎如刚才的狼狈之态，语气里带点撒娇地埋怨道：“徐校长也太不小心了吧！这一口锅怎么能往我头上扣。”  
徐慎如讪讪的，慢慢在池边坐好了：“这也是没办法的事……”  
他还没说完，便忽地有水滴落，落在脸上。二人同时抬头，发觉它不是从树叶间，而是从天上落下的。  
竟又下雨了。

屋子是从前的厨房，萧令望坐在刚生着火的灶台前，手里拿着刀子，正在慢慢地削着枯枝表面沾湿的一层皮。徐慎如坐在他对面看着，问他：“够了么？要不然你去前边院子里，找旧桌椅来……他们许不是还有什么圣贤牌位，也都可以拿来烧一烧。”  
萧令望看看地下积攒起来的柴火，想了想道：“不够，但不着急的。反正在这里坐着，也无事可做。”  
徐慎如点点头，就不说话了。他的西裤方才在水池里弄湿了，还没有烤干，衬衫也湿了一半，贴在身上，冰冰凉凉的。萧令望看见了，开箱取了自己的一件衬衫出来，默默给徐慎如递过去。  
徐慎如起初是犹豫的，可他等了一阵，见雨势并没有停的意思，不仅恐怕一时不能下山去，甚至还可能要在这里过夜了，这才拿着那件衣裳对萧令望说道：“小萧，麻烦你出去一下。”  
萧令望闻言，乖顺地走出去，掩上门站在了窗下。他背对着窗，身影缀在木格里，徐慎如盯他看了几眼，这才慢慢解开了衬衫扣子，又解开了皮带，褪下自己的一身衣服，穿上了萧令望的衬衫。他们两人身高相差无几，只胖瘦差得多些，因此那衬衫在他身上并不嫌长，只是宽松得过分，松松垮垮的。  
都收拾好了，他才朝窗外喊道：“小萧，来吧。”  
徐慎如的衣裳在灶火旁边烤着，他本人则端端正正地坐在凳子上，不大敢乱动。因为虽然他膝上盖着的外套直遮到了脚上，但是外套底下其实没有穿衣裳，只怕一动就要闹出尴尬。  
萧令望借着火光看了徐慎如几眼，又看看烘干中的裤子，也明白了这一点。对方赤着脚轻轻踩进皮鞋里，风衣垂落的边缘下露出一小块皮肤，色泽苍白，能看出脚踝的形状，和旁侧一小段隐现的伤痕。  
萧令望移开眼神坐在了对面，依然去削树枝。这一整个下午，他们都坐在老屋里，没别的事可做，只是听雨。徐慎如后来把烘干的裤子穿回身上，鞋袜也都一一穿好，衣衫的温度包裹住他，暖融融的。雨时停时下，但总之不方便下山去，萧令望看看天色，翻出一包饼干搁在灶台上，两个人分着吃。  
徐慎如先是感叹萧令望的箱子里什么都有，跟着又嫌这样吃太干。  
萧令望阻止了他，没让他去看后院那古井里有没有水，一双眼睛都笑弯了：“有水也没处烧呀。”  
徐慎如想想也是，便合上萧令望的箱子，给他递了过去。箱子比他想的要沉，意料之外地扯着手腕一阵刺痛，使他抽了一口冷气。萧令望看出来了，问他是怎么回事。  
徐慎如懒得讲述，推辞道：“那可就说来话长了。”  
萧令望说：“长些才好，不正打发时间么？”  
徐慎如笑，也觉得确乎如此，便给他讲道：“是旧伤了，我当时也嫌长，就没有同你讲完。”  
话题又宕开了。他索性把之前那个正月里没讲完的故事都给萧令望讲了。这次连徐若云是怎么得罪同僚的都讲了，还有些零零散散的家事啦、萧令望走后自己回家见徐若云、劝他离京时在老宅的所见所闻啦，这些他们的对话原本很少涉及的内容，都说了起来。  
他讲完的时候抬起头，发觉萧令望大睁着眼睛，正很怜惜地看着他。没有任何其他的判断，而只是怜惜，那和软的神色出现在他已经成长得很刚毅的外貌上，甚至有些不协调。  
徐慎如这时忽然想起，萧令望曾经写信来，因自己不曾牺牲而觉得愧对旁人，来请求他的赦免……他笑，自己何德何能，可以审判这样纤尘不染的生灵？  
他沉默了一小段时间，低下头，觉得有些困了。萧令望仿佛也非常困了，捂着嘴打了个哈欠。毕竟前一夜他们都一夜未眠。但是这会儿又好像都不大舍得睡，各自有未尽之言藏着，倘若身体睡了，心里那些话就反而要惊醒了。  
他们不约而同地互相凑近了些。萧令望重新起了个话头道：“徐先生讲讲何苏玉的事吧。”  
徐慎如并不拒绝，讲述道：“阿苏的母亲是偶然流落国外的，生得很漂亮，自然不甘寂寞——所以恐怕连她自己也不知道阿苏的父亲是谁。后来他母亲去世了，他在街上卖东西糊口，正好碰见我。我问他帮忙，想借两枚硬币，他看我是中国人，就借给我了，就是说，要还四枚才行。”  
说到这里，徐慎如跟萧令望都笑了。年轻人接着问：“那后来呢？”  
徐慎如把两截枯枝往火堆里捅了捅，又笑：“后来我领他到家里，他就赖上我了。”  
萧令望“哦”了一声，感慨道：“这可真是奇缘。”  
徐慎如接着道：“那时候党内刚刚结盟，也没有什么固定组织，有时聚会就在我家里。我和王采荆住在一起，家里人来人往，两人都是懒的，收拾也收拾不过来，阿苏就帮我们做家事，我们给他报酬，反正总比卖东西赚钱。后来变成吃吃饭，最后住在一起，也就这样过下去了。”  
萧令望忽然扑哧地笑了，欲言又止了片刻，示意徐慎如接着讲。  
但徐慎如敏锐，偏先问他道：“你笑什么？”  
萧令望答道：“我是想起来不知道在哪里听人说过，那会儿他们管徐校长叫‘老板娘’的。”  
徐慎如倒也大方承认：“怎么，你也要叫么？”  
萧令望否认道：“我不敢，不敢的。”  
徐慎如道：“阿苏最是不爱上学的，也没怎么正经上过学，回国之后本要叫他去读个高中，考了大学再找事做，他不肯的。但是他记性好，学什么都快。他的中文是采荆亲自教的，采荆那时候手里也没多少中文书，全凭记忆，教他读的都是史汉班马李杜风骚那一套，可稀奇了。你看他如今这样，可知他或许还会作旧诗呢。”  
萧令望颇为惊讶，只笑道：“那我要惭愧的了。”  
停顿一刹，又问：“徐校长也会作旧诗的么？”  
徐慎如道：“你看我何时作过？”  
萧令望答：“正是没看过，所以才问。”  
徐慎如被他问得没法，笑道：“好像是会作而已了。蒋家同我家是世交，蒋瑶山的父亲精于此道，他也很擅长这些，他教过我的。大哥也教过我。作是作过，后来叫采荆读了，被取笑了一回，说我‘不错，都会用典了’，我很不服，叫他改一个，他下次就说‘都会拟古了’，我只有无可奈何。”  
萧令望抿了抿唇。他笑道：“徐校长居然是这样的。我还以为……”  
他没说，于是徐慎如摇摇头，也没问他以为的是什么。

这一天，他们是轮流睡觉、轮流守夜的。其实也没拘昼夜，只是聊天说够了，就睡了。  
轮到徐慎如醒来守夜时，天色已经昏暗了。雨终于停了，屋内岑寂，只有山风飒飒地从门缝里吹入，借着灶下火堆的光亮，他一动不动地发着呆，看着对面的年轻人。萧令望靠着墙壁，闭着眼，睡得很熟，发出绵长均匀的呼吸声。  
风透得久了，他穿得也不多，觉得有些冷。冷了，想找点东西吃，便又掀开萧令望的箱子，发现箱子里不仅有吃的，还有一件外套。徐慎如见状索性把风衣脱了盖在腿上，自己穿上萧令望的外套，最后把在火上烤暖了的双手抄进口袋，闭了闭眼睛。  
口袋里有东西。是两张薄薄的纸片。  
徐慎如犹豫片刻，还是将之取了出来，发现原来是两张照片。他拿在手里的是背面，所以认出其中一张是自己的照片，因为那背后还写着拍照的日期，是当初自己用钢笔写上去的。另一张呢？他不由得好奇。  
徐慎如将它们翻过来。他借着火光注视它们。  
一张是他在离别时，在央大的秋湖前送给萧令望的那张照片，另一张照片上的人则是萧令望，是现在睡在他面前的年轻人。徐慎如那张拍摄的年代很早了，还是他在西洋读经济学博士，刚刚毕业的时候拍的。  
那年他不到二十四岁，跟现在的萧令望一样年轻。甚至他还记得，拍照片是和蒋瑶山一起去的，是个好天气，不冷不热，也是和现在差不多的四月。他又低头去看萧令望那张，猜那张的拍摄时间大约是在临行前，因为照片上的青年已经正式穿上了军装，但还没有离开京城——相片边缘写有照相馆的地址。  
萧令望在黑白相纸里笑得很矜重，或许是因为摄像师的要求罢？那双眼睛也还是一样的，大而黑白分明。他长得实在英俊，而且必须用英俊而非漂亮来形容。五官分明，鼻梁很高，面容一旦严肃了，就自带一重英气。  
那温热的，鲜活的，生命的力量，好像连这无生命的相纸都能被炙透了，烤得烫手。  
徐慎如把这张相纸放在手心里，轻轻地摸了摸。他并不是个溺于怀旧的人，但和萧令望在一起的时候，却每每格外容易念及过去、容易怀想也歆羡年轻的自己。  
大约是因为萧令望身上那把相纸都能烤烫的鲜活，会愈发映衬出他自己的黯淡，也鉴照出他被世事消磨得麻木的心境罢？他仔细地看着，发现其实这张照片的背面也被写了一行字。  
那是一行法文。是一句话，一个单词，一个名字。用笔是很纤细的，墨水的颜色则很浅淡。徐慎如对着光照了照，发现萧令望在那照片背面写道：  
“我将在自己怨恨的低语中称您为玛格丽特。”  
火光在跳动，徐慎如轻轻地、长长地叹了一口气：他已不必再问了。  
这意味着什么，接近不言而喻。  
他一不小心知道了萧令望未必现在就想让他揭破的东西。他知道了原来那年轻人同离别之前一样心怀衷情，只是不再提起罢了。而徐慎如的第一反应也和前年一样，是希望萧令望永不再提的。  
即使心照不宣，也应当永不再提。  
隐衷，私慕，不可宣示于人前的恋爱……这些词从眼前流过，徐慎如闭上眼，摇了摇头。  
这一刻他想起王采荆，想起王采荆写给蒋瑶山的永不能寄出的信，想起“我在地狱中度过半生，也早就习以为常”那句话。  
他想爱情真是一把淬毒的锋刃。萧令望倘若还是执迷不悟，难道就要和王采荆一样，在地狱中度过半生了么？但王采荆和萧令望不一样，王采荆自己就是一把纤薄锋利的庖丁刀，能削进这世界的骨血里去。他很知道，在那狂生的外表下有别样的、独属于史家的冷刻，所以哪怕卷刃也在所不辞，不会惧怕另一把刀子。  
而萧令望，萧令望本身就是这世界的骨血，热流奔涌，被刺中了，是会流血的。  
这都是他的罪过。是因为他有意无意的引诱，因为他自私，既已声明不愿相爱，还不舍得放弃这样的一个精神上的密友。他应当结束这罪过，再等一天……明天，明天，只到明天。  
夜风渗进来，徐慎如打了个寒颤，而年轻人还在火光对面睡着，对这一切一无所知。他很想手里有什么东西能抱一抱，就不会这样冷……抱一抱萧令望？  
这想法使他的指尖微微颤抖了一下，旋即彻底清醒了。他永不也绝不会这样做，哪怕他一清二楚，只要他肯，事情可以立刻变得极为轻松。  
迎合太容易了，他除了被爱几乎不需要付出什么。尖刀已经握好，只要徐慎如肯下手，就能汲取到滚烫热血，把那当作生活的安慰，当作镇痛的药剂，就能舔舐到柔情蜜意。至少在此时，它们还是源源不断的。  
可是那将比引诱更罪恶。对方以爱慕奉献于他，他却报以同情怜悯，报以姑且如此的施恩，用这样的心情成为萧令望的恋人，那是不公平的，是欺骗。  
徐慎如把照片装了回去。他把萧令望的外套脱放回箱子里，取食物出来吃了，在屋子里走了几圈。与世浮沉多年，他竟从不曾深爱过什么人，而且仿佛既学不会，也不肯打起精神去学了：他原来有一个如此不健全的灵魂。

山雨在后半夜便停了，到第二天早上，就是萧令望最喜欢的那一种天气，晴得透彻，晴得滴水，天空像一块冰，入眼是干干净净的大片蓝色，没有一丝云。  
下山时，他们走了另一条路。时间有些赶，幸而萧令望颇有先见之明地带了箱子，直接去往码头，倒还来得及。  
这一次没有了吊桥和泥泞，有的只是一级一级的石阶，两人因为赶时间而说话极少，只一前一后地往山下走。喧闹的街市还在一段路程之外，周遭树木葱茏，寂寂无人，世界都浸在一股朦朦胧胧的氛围里。  
快到山脚时，萧令望忽然回头看了徐慎如一眼，问道：“徐校长在嘉陵，会想我吗？”  
徐慎如没有回答，却笑着反问道：“怎么了，你会么？”  
萧令望不假思索地道：“会啊。”  
徐慎如又沉默了。他尽量使语气接近调侃，开口问道：“那是有多想？”  
青年回身望了望来路，两侧枝叶摇晃，入眼是蜿蜒的石阶。  
他笑了一笑，答道：“比这路上的台阶还要多，比嘉陵江水还要长。”  
徐慎如说：“我数不清台阶，也不知道江水有多长。”  
萧令望不以为意，继续往前走了两步，回身大声道：“台阶已经到了尽头，可惜来不及数。但是要说嘉陵江水，先生跟我去码头，送我过江去坐船，就可以知道了。”  
徐慎如看着他。再送别一回罢……就一回，别后无论如何，都可以别后再说的。他无由拒绝这请求，何况世道离乱，相逢格外艰难，拒绝送别也实在是不应当的。  
萧令望要到对岸去坐大船，因此需要先乘轮渡过江。徐慎如买了两张票，和年轻人一起上了船，江水便在他们脚下流淌了。这艘渡轮是颇豪华的，但他们不约而同不想坐下，只站在甲板上往下看。  
十分钟，二十分钟，总之不太长了，这就是宽阔的江水留给他们的、这一次离别前最后相处的时间，徐慎如惘然地垂下眼。  
萧令望站在他身畔，贴近了，低声道：“先生知道了吗？是‘千里嘉陵江水色’那么长。”  
徐慎如愣了愣，没说出话来，良久才道：“‘千里嘉陵江水色，含烟带月碧于蓝’……我知道的。”  
今朝相送东流后，犹自驱车更向南。  
萧令望在他身边站着，握住了栏杆，接着道：“我有话想对徐先生说。”  
徐慎如心里一跳。但他佯装从容地问道：“是什么话？”  
萧令望说：“本来我想，我下次有机会回来，还会来看望先生的，不如到那时再说。只是一转念，那时候是什么时候？连日期都说不准，不如现在了。”  
徐慎如注视着江水。他轻声说道：“你看，逝者如斯，古来万事东流水。想来也没有什么是能说准的，没什么不会变化的。”  
萧令望好像在犹豫什么，偏头看他一眼，又看看越来越近的对岸。他抬起手，慌张失措似的，先是落下，又抬起来，在空中悬了一会儿。  
最后他重新握住了栏杆，凑得离徐慎如更近了些：“我对先生的心，就可以说得准——与我前年夏天说过的一样。”  
徐慎如只道：“你又来……又说这些。”  
萧令望问他：“徐校长不信我吗？从前觉得我是说着玩的，过去快两年了，也还是吗？说到底，您就是因为年少而轻视我。可如果按照这个算法，不论过多久，我都追不上时间——”  
徐慎如抬手，止住了萧令望的话。他说：“你不要着急，听我说完。”  
萧令望点点头，不说话了。  
徐慎如道：“我答应你，那多容易啊。可是我自知没有那样爱你，或许也这辈子都不知道如何能那样爱人，所以不想这样欺骗你，更不愿意用你做生活的调剂和消遣。是我自己怕这样的麻烦。”  
萧令望的说：“什么麻烦？”  
徐慎如望着江水，讽刺似的笑道：“我是很麻烦的人，到时候你就会嫌麻烦了。”  
萧令望只说：“我不会的，我从不是那样朝三暮四的人。”  
徐慎如的语气很平静：“我说情爱难以长久，不是因为嫌你年轻，而是觉得这是人心，是很自然的事。我甚至不觉得难长久有什么错，只是嫌太无谓罢了。”  
萧令望很直接地问他：“所以徐先生就不愿意被人所爱么？”  
徐慎如摇了摇头：“没有。我只是不愿意爱人，也没有力气爱人，所以不被人所爱也是很好的。”  
萧令望很坚决地说：“那我可以教你，可以等你。”  
徐慎如或许是彻底地不耐烦了，或许是再不结束对话就要向诱惑投降了，声音还压着，但语气变得十分激烈，语速也飞快：“小萧，你放过我吧，啊？我在这世上，都这样过了十几年了，你做什么非要拿情话来折磨我？你听好了，我从来就没有因为你年轻而轻视你，没有一天，没有一刻是这样的，我是因为不再年轻而轻视我自己。”  
说完那一段，他还嫌不痛快，继续补充道：“你爱我，我不反感，但是没有那么爱你，也许以后也学不会。所以要么是拿你当消遣，要么就得拒绝你，我说得够清楚吗？要是这样的话都还听不明白，我真要怀疑你是不是没读过书，所以听不懂二十个字以上的句子。”   
萧令望呆了。他从没有见过徐慎如这样的语气和语速，不知所措地、受了伤似的望着对方，但对方一点也没有要停下来的意思。徐慎如前边说了那么多句都是一口气，居然丝毫没有换气，又迎着江风呛了风，伏在船舷的栏杆上直咳嗽。  
萧令望哭笑不得，只好轻轻拍了拍他的后背，低声道：“啊呀，徐先生消消气。”  
但是徐慎如看来是非把话说完不可，刚缓过来就继续道：“为什么我不会的事就必须学，我不懂的就非要懂？你教我，你等我，说得倒是很容易，你这么厉害，怎么不去生死人肉白骨？我不得不做的事情已经有那么多了，连你也非要强迫我吗？”  
萧令望简直不明白他怎么就生这么大气，委委屈屈地站在那里。  
沉默了一会儿，他很平和地说道：“我从来没有觉得您不再年轻了。就算是有，对我来说，那也不是什么重要的事。徐校长回国起事的时候，也不过就是我现在的年纪，我此刻对先生的心情，就和先生在盟约上签名那时是同等的坚贞。”  
徐慎如很是讥嘲、也很是空洞地笑了一声，说道：“那你可真会打比方，不愧是读过两个学期文学系的。”  
萧令望不说话了。  
徐慎如吐了一口气，望着逐渐逼近的江岸。他忽然平静了下来，声音变得很轻很轻：“盟书虽在，时局却日见艰难。故人风流云散，分道的，变节的，死了的活着的，说也说不清。你这个比方，自己觉得很巧妙，可实在不怎么聪明。”  
萧令望闻言，最后问徐慎如道：“先生是真的不肯，也不愿意吗？”  
徐慎如点头：“是。你可以不必在我身上费时间，没什么意思。”  
萧令望紧紧盯着他，猛然感到一阵刻骨的、令他几乎站不稳身子的愤怒：天下竟有这样绝情的生灵。  
他大睁着眼，看着翻滚的江水，看着船侧被搅起的白浪，张了张嘴，又徒劳地闭上，最后只说道：“徐校长空以新派人自诩，到了自己身上，却还是拿出蒲柳之姿不堪驱遣啦，妾心古井水啦那一套闺中妾妇的说辞。我真想不到，竟是如此懦弱的。”  
徐慎如只淡笑道：“既然懦弱，就更是蒲柳了。你只当是从前没有眼力，错看了我罢。”  
萧令望自言自语似的说道：“徐校长先前总留一线希望给我，可是到了最后，又终究不肯施舍我一点多情。”  
他顿了顿说：“也是，怪我瞎了一只眼，看人都看不明白。我知道了，半面妆虽然风流，却本来就是同我无缘的。”  
徐慎如听了这句刻薄话，立刻怒道：“萧先生要焚的书攒够了吗？还有闲跟我交谈。”  
又一阵尴尬的沉默过后，船靠岸了。两个人一前一后，很不自然地下了船，站在码头上。  
徐慎如干巴巴地朝他挥了挥手：“再见。”  
萧令望转身要走，又犹豫了一刹，补充道：“既然徐校长不愿意，那么往后我就再不会回来了。”  
徐慎如刚要点头，却又改了口：“不，你要回来。嘉陵在这呢，又不是只有我一个人在，你怎么能不回来？”  
萧令望呆了呆，明白了徐慎如是怕他要走了还乱说回不来的话，便点头道：“好，我会回来的，只是不会再来找徐校长。至于信，信……有大事先生会知道，至于别的，也就算了……”  
他的声音越来越轻，到最后几乎是飘忽的，面上也失了血色。  
徐慎如听着他说，很僵硬地站立着。他望着远处，忽而抬起手指了指，出声截住了萧令望的言语：“你的船来了。”  
今日万里无云，在浩荡的天光之下，接人上大船的小船一只只地靠上了码头。人群喧腾了起来。

在回去的路上，徐慎如非常不像样子地掉下了眼泪。  
对于哭泣，他并不觉得羞耻。凭什么矜持作伪的就比放浪形骸的要高明些呢？没有谁这样规定的，他从不记得自己有这样的规矩。  
哭就只是哭，他坐船重回对岸去，在船上低头暗中垂泪，可惜他不是传奇里会泪凝红冰的美人，那咸涩的液体从面颊上滚落，落在衬衫领子上便消失无痕了。  
他甚至来不及想明白自己是在哭什么：他以往从不为别离落泪的。  
他毕竟已经历过无数的离别了。生离死别，生人作死别，弄到最后，实在也都没什么新鲜的。萧令望坐着船走了，船往更远的地方开，他则回城里，临时都城，他有时觉着自己从未见过这样惨淡的都城。  
但他好像也不大知道，都城应当是什么样的？长安大道连狭斜，楼前相望不相知，那都是旧梦，是没有了的。现在有的只是新旧贵人们都挤在嘉陵这一片地方，在轰炸的间隙苟延残喘、歌舞升平，他有幸忝列其中，眼看着城里的物价翻番。  
在码头上，在下船的时候，他遇见了徐若云。他是认得出自己的长兄的，哪怕是许久不见，隔着不少人，他也还是能。  
徐若云穿长衫，长衫是柔顺的、灰白的，戴金丝边眼镜，手里拿着帽子，步伐缓慢，看起来带着一点惶然和迷茫，好像失群的候鸟，不知道自己明天早上要往哪里飞。  
徐若柏跟在大哥身后，正伸手拉住他，一身西装革履，空着的那只手里则拈着两张船票，递给了徐若云一张。徐慎如猜测，他们二人要上自己这条船，大概是想到江对岸去逛街，同时也是带徐若云坐船散心。  
三人偶遇时，徐若柏正指着什么地方给徐若云看。在眼神巡游的路线里那两兄弟看见了他，但两方的动作都不曾停下来，只各自匆匆擦肩，融化到人群里。  
徐慎如盯着他两位兄长的背影玩味了片刻。  
他有时候觉得徐若云幼稚，困守愁城，十来年了也还和从前没什么区别，只浸在坍塌的旧梦里；有时候他又知道，那也未尝不是一种特殊的幸运。徐若云是飘在这世间的，他从来不必要真实，也不必要踩在地上，他和他的名字一样，是天上流云恰好在人间留影罢了。  
而至于徐若云的名字究竟是不是取自这层意思，则又是另外一件事。

这一天和徐慎如猜测的一样，他们确实是去江对岸闲逛的。  
迁到嘉陵之后，他们二人便一直住在一起。徐若柏是个花开堪折的情场浪子，因此除正妻以外颇有几位外室，大大小小的儿女也有好几个，他嫌不论同哪边住都要惹来麻烦，索性搬了出来。  
在平京时，他和徐若云分居在两个院子里，常常半个月也见不到面；现在两人朝夕相处方便了许多，徐若柏便派人看管徐若云，叫自家大哥戒断烟土。  
阿芙蓉这种东西沾上容易，戒断则极难，但没想到居然叫徐若柏差不多做成了。期间徐若云经过的种种煎熬自不待言，哭也哭过喊也喊过，简直从森罗地狱里转悠了一遭，至今几个月过去了，他还是时常做自己被捆着手脚的噩梦。  
这几个月里，徐若柏一直对他精心调养，其实很有效果。在徐若云的气色养得好了许多、看着比从前像个活人之后，他才终于又能放心地离开嘉陵处理事务了。  
不过他这次是提前赶回来的，因为听说了侄子徐雅贞的死讯。大太太已经过世了，徐若云房中又一位姬妾也没有，徐雅贞便是他的独子，他担心徐若云不能承受中年丧子的哀痛，特地赶回来作伴。  
回来那天，他曾经遇上过徐慎如一次。也不知道是因为城里比原来逼仄了，还是别的什么缘故，原来他和这个四弟见面都要预约，自打南渡倒是低头不见抬头见。  
徐慎如在街上看见他，摇下车窗叫他：“二哥不是说要去珠城的，怎么这么早就回来了？”  
徐若柏叹口气道：“还不是因为大哥家阿贞的事？”  
他说完顿了顿，补充道：“阿贞的事，你知道的吧？”  
徐慎如点头：“我知道，徐大先生为这个半夜肯上我的门了，也是开天辟地。但阿贞是可怜的，年纪轻轻，还不如……”  
尾音轻了，他没说下去，只改口道要送徐若柏一程，徐若柏上了车，居然无端觉得那话里的未尽之意让他有些瘆得慌。  
他呜呼哀哉地对着车顶又叹了两口气，徐慎如觑见了，问他：“二哥发什么愁？”  
徐若柏摇了摇头，没说他发愁的缘故。说了也没有用，因为他是在为维持这个家实在艰难而叹气。应当承宗祧的大哥生就一副纤纤弱质的文人模样；昔日最受宠的幼弟则两手一甩一身轻松，哪管家里洪水滔天。  
他是姨娘生的儿子，本来是最不应当在意这些的，现在居然成了最在意的人，徐若柏有时候也觉着造化弄人。但是他性子懒散，向来不太跟老天爷记仇，更不跟命运较劲。上天既然给了，他就顺天应命地接稳了，安知道以后不会有用处呢。  
徐慎如坐在旁边闭目养神，见徐若柏不回答，倒也不再问了。徐若柏偏头看着，心里又想起些别的，他觉得徐慎如的侧脸和自己的嫡母很像，气质虽然表面不同，但冥冥中却是相似的。  
想到这里，他忍不住暗暗笑了。徐若云和母亲的关系并不好，那么和徐慎如之间毫无必要的不肯和解，大概也是命运注定的事了。  
徐若柏嫡母的名讳叫做吴识薇，一生只生养了徐若云和徐慎如两个孩子。她是正房，但并非原配，而是原配的幼妹。他父亲与结发妻子琴瑟颇谐，奈何发妻早逝，临终推荐了自己的妹妹给丈夫做续弦，这才是他的嫡母吴识薇。  
吴识薇平日表面与姐姐相仿佛，内里性情却完全相反，这桩婚事从最初便不和睦。  
徐若柏从小便知道，他的嫡母和父亲从新婚便常常分居——他风流漂亮的生母也就是在这时候做了姨娘的。他没少听过自己生母的窃笑：“什么‘虽则如云，匪我思存’，他给大郎取字叫君容，思的是哪一位的模样，好像谁不知道似的？”  
吴识薇非常倨傲，似乎是懒得妒忌而不是贤惠，任凭丈夫娶随便什么姬妾进门，她只沉迷香道，不问世事，生平一副冷眼旁观的姿态，婚后多年了，居然仿佛还是与娘家更亲近。  
徐若柏幼时就对晨昏定省时屋子里浓郁的香料气息印象颇深。他小时候不明白，年纪稍大便轻而易举地想通了：他的嫡母不是闺秀的典范，父亲为人也实在恣肆，因此两人连一个举案齐眉、严父慈母的面子都不屑于维持，而徐若云就是他父母婚姻失和的象征，是那对怨偶用来相互展示傲慢的工具。  
徐若云早熟而敏锐，彼时究竟作何感想，徐若柏也无从得知了。  
大哥和他并不是在一处长大的，幼时他们同住，但徐若柏尚且不记事，而后来自己随父亲赴任，徐若云则始终留在京城，两人又都错开了。他们真正意义上的、彼此印象清晰的见面，要到徐若云乡试前一年、他回原籍待考的时候了。  
秀雅风流，锦衣士子，垂目拱手之间自有从容。总之，在“初逢”的那一瞬，徐若柏想到的词语就是这些。那一年徐慎如也还没出国，在暮春月白风清的夜晚，他们兄弟三人还曾经一起坐在青石的台阶上。先坐下的是徐若柏，他伸手摸了摸地面，惊觉清晨下过的雨到了夜间居然尚未干透，开口提醒还没坐下的徐慎如道：“是湿的。”  
说完了，徐若柏又朝徐慎如伸出手:“你坐我这里？”  
但徐慎如看了他一会儿，竟没走过去。徐若云的衣袖常常是带着熏香气的，如今他回顾前尘，顿悟那可能是为了刻意迎合吴识薇的喜好，但当时他还没有想这些杂事。徐慎如对香料的喜好和大哥并不相同，因此常常不肯靠近徐若云，独到了那天晚上，才因为要离乡而例外。  
徐若柏看着幼弟走了过去，乖顺地把脸埋在长兄怀里，坐在了徐若云腿上：“我明天就走了，要好久好久才能回来的，那时候肯定连二哥都娶媳妇了。”  
徐若云听得直笑：“你只会想娶媳妇。”  
徐若柏也跟着笑：“我马上就要娶媳妇了，岂用等你回来？”  
徐慎如扁扁嘴：“那我不要媳妇，都留给大哥娶……等我回来了，大哥恐怕都不认得我了罢？只认得你的好些媳妇。”  
徐若云便摸他的头：“你要知道回来，我就认得你。”  
徐若柏记得这句，也记得这场对话。这仿佛是一语成谶，和多年以后的决裂相映成趣，徐慎如既未曾回来，徐若云也不肯再认这个兄弟了。

徐若云此刻在向江对岸望。城市在阳光下喧腾着，他看了一会，又垂下头。渡轮侧面翻起连续的白浪，白浪之外是浓绿的、旋荡不止的江水，他注视着，觉得自己仿佛要被吸进去。江底什么样？他不清楚，不知道，也不愿意多想，或者是不敢。  
徐若柏站在他旁边，絮絮叨叨地讲着，说一会要带他吃蛋糕，下馆子，还要去百货公司买衣服。衣服其实本可以叫人到家里来量身定做，徐若云的衣服以前也都是这样做出来的，但这次徐若柏非要带他去买现成的。  
他说话的时候语气恳切：“衣裳是要见太阳见风的，大哥就算做了衣裳也不出门，那有什么意思？不如我带大哥去买，衣服倒是其次，主要是去逛逛。”  
徐若云无从拒绝。自从南迁之后他就有些不太会拒绝徐若柏的要求，他将此归咎于徐若柏前一阵对他的粗暴。其实他以前或许也不会拒绝，他的软弱犹疑和南迁没有必然的关联，但以前他和徐若柏并不曾这样朝夕相对，所以也没有那么多在自己看来是无理的要求需要拒绝。  
他笑了一笑，说：“好，就是麻烦你了。”  
徐若柏也很欣悦，他并不以之为麻烦。他没对徐若云说自己为什么提前回家，只说事情结束得早，徐若云也没有问他，没拆穿。徐若云知道徐若柏是担心自己，但他也感激不起来，并不是因为不值得感激，而是自己几乎丧失了对生活的感知力，感激要令他大费周章，而他的心神已然经不起这样的铺张浪费。  
他觉得自己终于投降了。他以前逃避生活，甚至怨恨这个世界，如今他已经不了，他只是投降，束手就缚，任凭生活如何发展，他都只负责活下去。至于活得好不好，则不再值得他困扰。  
往好了说是花开堪折直须折，假如诚实一点，那么就是今朝有酒今朝醉。他不痛了，因为已经分不清甘苦，所以徐若柏哄他，他也就随着徐若柏去。  
渡轮快要靠岸了。他坐不惯船，这么短短的一段距离都觉得发晕反胃，一边走路一边弯下腰。徐若柏从身后挽住他，那手臂是温和而有力的，也没有不耐烦，只慢慢地等他缓过来。  
他说：“大哥不习惯，我们下一次出来就不坐船。”  
下次。徐若云惊觉还有下次。他想说没有——他对逛街略无兴趣——又没说出来。徐若柏带他去买领带，买了之后又买围巾，驼色的羊毛软乎乎地搭在他肩上。  
他拒绝道：“马上就要夏天了，买围巾做什么……”  
徐若柏不听，只说：“我老早就觉得大哥适合这种围巾了，管他夏天呢，现在先买一个试试。”  
这家百货公司是嘉陵最辉煌的一家，学的是云间那边的样子，东西花样繁多，一层一层地铺排开来，橱窗明净，售货员许多都是女人，穿着统一制式的服装。徐若柏这些年虽然事业有成地位渐高，但为人却没有变多少，总还是年轻绅士的一套做派，彬彬有礼的，一点不见倨傲，因此连那些女售货员都明显很乐意接待他，叽叽喳喳地向他们两个推销。  
徐若柏还带着他买衬衫，腰带，还有外套，也有领带夹、皮带扣一类零零碎碎的小东西，非要徐若云当场就试，使得徐若云几乎疑心他是蓄谋已久，早就在脑海里给自己设计过一身又一身的行头，今次终于找到机会，让自己一一试了给他赏玩。  
徐若柏对购物轻车熟路，毫不局促，但徐若云做不到。他明明是顾客，却还轻易就被售货员惹得窘迫，最后几乎是由着徐若柏一点一点给他打扮，说什么就是什么。都买好了，他在楼梯旁边的镜子前看了自己一眼。  
西装他几乎没穿过，穿过也没这么郑重其事、一整套都打扮好过，加上店里特殊的打光，使得镜子里看着的那人几乎不像自己了，像个精致的玩偶。徐若云怔了一会儿，眨眨眼，感到一阵恍惚，又看像镜子。他对徐若柏说：“我从前还没试过这样打扮。”  
徐若柏道：“来日方长，大哥如果喜欢，以后也可以叫人来家里裁剪的。”  
徐若云摇头：“图个新鲜罢了，我弄那么多衣裳干嘛呢，又没什么场合穿。”  
徐若柏听了就笑：“先有了衣裳，就可以找场合穿的。”  
徐若云这时候忽然觉得，生活还是有些意思的。他愣着，站在那里，忽然便想起些别的来，他想起太久以前的事，比如妻子拿给他看的、沈南月写的离经叛道的文章。他居然拿来通读过一遍。那里面有一位将死的大小姐，她在死亡边缘徘徊的时候，就最喜欢买衣裳，买鞋子，打扮自己，用打扮来给生活找意思。  
他打了个激灵。沈氏之死，和沈氏或许是自己的妻子推下井的这两件事，徐若云都是想过的。不过这和同期的、其他的变故比起来好像微不足道，所以从前没怎么使他困扰过，却又总在不经意的时候浮现出来，凉飕飕地向外爬，像条蛇，像个鬼影子。  
他害怕女人了。打那之后他就害怕女人，尤其怕年轻的女人，怕女学生。他知道有些人拿女学生当做猎场里密密麻麻的猎物，但他听着只觉得害怕。女人的妒忌，女人的鲜活，女人的美貌和魂灵，他都怕。他今年年纪不小了，却好似总是二十多岁，心智被封存到了琥珀里，还不及那些女人成熟。  
他极佩服徐若柏，不知道徐若柏怎么有的勇气和本事周旋在那么些外室里，还能全身而退、甚至让那些女人都服服帖帖？他对着镜子看了看自己，又偏头看了看旁边的徐若柏，忽然又愣住了——他怕什么就来什么，楼梯上来了两个女学生，好像在等着看镜子，慢吞吞地踩在台阶上。  
他这才想起来，这是星期日的下午，不少女学生都是城里有钱人家的女公子，这时候都要回家的。他知道那是两个女学生，因为她们一个人穿着洋装拿着手包，另一个则还穿着学生装。小皮箱和小皮鞋，穿学生装的这一个挽着穿洋装的那一个的手臂，两个人挤挤挨挨的，身影映在镜子里。  
镜子很大，几乎跟整面墙一样大，旁边还有展示的商品，原本也不是只给一个人照的，所以他只能眼睁睁地看着她们走过来，看着那女学生伸手整理自己的衣裙，又转了个圈给女伴看。  
他认得那件校服。因为他女儿曾经想去考试过，叽叽歪歪了好一阵才作罢，因此他不认得别的，但唯独认得那一件。甚至那女生上衣的胸前还别着徽章，三角形，金属徽章，他知道，图案最上端是六个红字，国立中央大学，红得像血。  
她们离得如此之近，近到跟自己在镜子里对视。徐若云僵硬在虚空里，虽然知道那是不可能的，但还是觉得自己差点被裙边扫到，连落荒而逃都忘了。  
他以前还不知道自己居然会如此窘迫。  
那女生看见了他，转开目光，又转回来，睫毛可疑地扑闪着，使徐若云的心也几乎要跟着一起上下浮动。他知道自己和徐慎如一看便是兄弟，他们太像，是连自己都没法否认的，何况他穿成这样，又何况是能在这时候来逛这家商铺的女生，或许就是徐慎如朋友的女儿，大约也认出了自己是谁。  
他因此更觉窘迫。但那女学生什么也没说，只扯了扯自己的女伴，努努嘴，两人一起看了他一眼，便往时装部走过去了。徐若云听着她们挤挤挨挨地说话，只觉得是在议论自己。直到徐若柏开口唤他，才回过神。  
徐若柏好像知道了，也好像不知道，只说：“大哥，我们去顶层的花园餐厅吃点东西吧？”  
徐若云点了点头，答应了。往上走的时候路过珠宝部，徐若柏领着他进去，给他买胸针和手串。胸针是徐若柏喜欢的，玉石手链可以配他的长衫，都是精巧而算不得太名贵的东西……像是哄小孩子，哄小女孩。但徐若云心不在焉，一心只期望不要再遇见那两个女学生了。  
徐若柏洞穿了他的心思，安慰他：“央大是第一个开女禁的，女学生多，偶尔遇见也寻常。”  
徐若云“嗯”一声表示理解，心里却格外看不起自己：都这么久了，他居然还会因为这种无稽的事而窘迫至此。但情绪是并不听从他指挥的，他的自我厌弃和窘迫同时存在，这一点连徐若柏都安慰不了他。  
想到这里，一股浓重的无力感就从他心底蒸腾出来，要把他仅剩的活气都蒸干。他想起那三角形的徽章，徽章上“国立中央大学”六个字无论哪个字都在刺伤他，跟三角形尖锐的角一起刺进他心底。  
徐若云在前朝时，曾经暂摄过国子祭酒。国子学后来没了，挂的是平京学堂的牌子，再后来革命了，朝廷倒了，等到了革命党第二次进平京时，他们把央大从南边迁了过来，硬是将两校合并，就这么吞吃了前朝的国子学。甚至连校址都吃掉了，就直接用了许久国子学的地方，后来才因为大小不够而搬了出去。  
他们搬后那原址便空了，离徐若云的老宅也不太远，他还曾乘车去看过。  
触目一片冷灰，还有之前学生因为合校而闹事时留下来的传单，墨色都黯了，脏兮兮一整沓，无人问津地被扔在草丛里。徐若云看见了，捡起来拿在手里又扔回原处。  
这实在没什么可怀缅的，连他自己都不知道自己在怀缅什么。他不缅怀朝廷，也不缅怀君王，但他缅怀书声（假如这里真的有过），也缅怀在他做翰林时听过他经筵的那末代皇帝。  
可是这不能分开……他知道朝廷是不能再维持的了，但既然议和时都答应了，他不知道新政府过后有什么非勒令废帝搬出宫外的必要？以至于有了后来那样多的事。  
良心使他暗自耻于怀缅前尘，可旧梦淋漓不尽，勾留着他的魂魄。铜驼生于荆棘丛中，麋鹿嬉游苏台之上，他静静看着，知道自己则连孤臣孽子都攀不到边，只是一个庞大僵尸遗留下的一缕霜发，共故都的黍离麦秀一起春生秋死。  
想到这里，徐若云便又觉得自己可耻可笑了。他已经在百货公司顶层的餐厅里坐着，没再遇上什么央大的女学生，松了一口气，抬着头看坐在对面的徐若柏斟酌点菜。   
徐若柏问他，把菜单递过来：“大哥想吃什么？”  
来餐厅之前，徐若云自己挑了一小瓶香水。他把手伸进衣袋，摸到那香水瓶子，冰凉的，小巧的，这仿佛让他彻底镇定了。他伸手过去，接过了菜单。

 

 

棠棣之华  
“凡今之人，莫如兄弟。”  
嘉陵城里平静了一小段时间，轰炸虽然有，但不算太密，即使密，大家也已惯了。  
徐若柏这一阵虽然忙，但也没去外地，只在城里忙着，一旦有了空闲，就尽量撺掇徐若云出门逛街、见朋友，散心，哪怕他大哥其实没什么朋友，也不需要买什么东西。  
徐若云从前是不大好伺候的，说了不去就极少能被人劝动，这段时间居然也渐渐听徐若柏的劝了。有时也肯向外走走，偶尔给徐若柏带他喜欢的蛋糕和点心吃，徐若柏只觉一切都安定了下来，没想到在半个月之后，就出了别的事。  
这天是个阴天，傍晚徐若柏回来得早，见徐若云居然不在家，心里也有些惊奇，一问之下才听说是去会朋友了。他觉得这是个好势头，便没有去找，但直到晚上徐若云还没回来。  
他有些着急了，这才去问佣人徐若云究竟去了什么地方。  
“大先生去的金桥路，说是去找甚么……伯阳先生了。他这几日也不是第一回去了，不会有事的。”  
徐若柏稍微愣了一愣。周伯阳他知道一二，前朝的状元，经济署的次长，跟徐若云在翰林院有过同僚之谊的。徐若云不擅交游，又闭门不出许多年了，现在只是个游手好闲的寓公，而周伯阳虽然交际广泛，却总像是眼高于顶、轻易看不上甚么人。  
没想到这两个人此刻竟会在嘉陵重修起了旧好，比徐若柏想的要情谊深厚许多。他舔了舔嘴唇没说话，心里竟有一丝可谓有些幼稚好笑的得意，觉得徐若云居然能得周曦的青眼，可见到底不是资质寻常的人，不像别人想的那么堕落不堪的。  
他便坐下来吃饭，还没吃完，外头就下起了雨。  
今夜云雾深浓，徐若柏本来是猜测不会有轰炸之虞，特地早回来想晚上带徐若云出门吃个夜宵、顺便去自己朋友家里打牌的，没想到对方居然千载难逢地暮夜不归。时间晚了，他觉得实在反常，心头泛起一阵莫名的不安，几乎想打电话到周曦的住处去询问，又怕是唐突，只好捏着筷子沉吟。  
就在这时，电话铃骤然响了。  
徐若柏甫一接起，便听到徐若云颤声道：“二少爷回家来了吗？”  
徐若柏先是被这急促的声音吓得一激灵，旋即又笑，心想他现在儿子都有了，徐若云还在佣人那里叫他二少爷，他却称徐若云做大先生，真是不在一个宇宙里活着似的。  
他定了定神，忙问道：“是我，大哥怎么了？”  
徐若云叫他：“阿柏。”  
徐若柏道：“大哥你说，我听着呢。”  
徐若云道：“你有空吗？能不能……到金桥路来接我一趟？我自己回不去了……”  
徐若柏忙不迭答应了，这才问：“大哥怎么了？出什么事了？你是在周家么，是几号？”  
对面低弱地恳求他：“你别问了……我不、我不能在周家等你，我到拐角，在三十二号门口等你，不远的。你快些……自己来，别带人。”  
徐若柏挂上电话，一刻也不曾拖延，立即拿上雨伞换了衣裳，驱车便朝金桥路疾驰而去，想不出徐若云是碰上了什么事。  
路有一段不短的距离，但幸好他知道该怎么走。周家在城里有三四个住处，金桥路是周曦比较常回的地方之一，就跟徐慎如的官邸隔街相对。  
徐慎如曾经站在窗前指给他看过：“周伯阳待人苛刻，待自己更是苛刻百倍。他家里我不知道，但我看或许连灌木丛里花的朵数和颜色他都要管的呢，幸亏我不是他的侄子和女儿。”  
徐慎如说这话时和平常一样带三分笑，但徐若柏现在一丝也笑不出来。  
在倾盆的大雨里，他找到了徐若云。  
三十二号暂时无人居住的门口围栏失修，徐若云躲在里头，在屋檐下，伞被随意地扔到了地上。雨帘从洋楼的屋檐上、从阳台的铁栏杆上倾泻而下，甬道积了水，花木殷红苍翠肆意生长，徐若云坐在半圆形的台阶上，靠着墙壁，努力睁大眼睛，朝着他仰起脸。  
徐若柏心如擂鼓。  
他走过去，一步，三步，五步十步，一路小跑，皮鞋底下溅起水渍，西裤裤脚沾湿了。他打着伞，黑色的伞，雨水在伞周围也一样倾泻而下，成了瀑布。他抿着唇，面色凝重，还没走过去，但已经忽然猜到了是怎么回事。  
徐若柏走到了屋檐底下，朝着自己嫡亲的长兄弯下腰，伸出没拿伞的那只手。  
但徐若云并没有握住。他全身颤抖，狼狈得像任何人——任何徐若柏见到的，被阿芙蓉夺去魂魄的人——症状发作最初的模样。  
徐若柏在雨声里重重地叹了一口气。  
他觉得荒谬，觉得厌烦，也觉得愤怒，但是这荒谬是他必须要面对的。他有些冷然地盯着徐若云，没说话也没动，只那么静静地、像看电影一样垂下眼睛。  
他悬睫未语，而徐若云像兽类一样蜷缩，蜷缩之后又伸展，挣动，扭动，也滚动，在地面上蹭出了一身的泥水。眼镜还歪斜地留存在他脸上，镜片早已经模糊了，泥水和着雨水沾在他洁白的、即将渐次扭曲的面容上，像溪流一样淌下来，直淌进嘴里，也淌进衬衫领子里去。那还是他们一起买的衬衫。  
徐若柏没再多说一句别的话。他不知道是悲悯还是欣赏，抑或是痛苦乏力地注视着眼前这一场闹剧。这一出意味着在他出门的短暂时光里，他之前整整一年多的努力宣告失败的闹剧。这宣告着欺骗、隐瞒，和以绝望假充希望的闹剧。  
有什么东西就在他眼前轰然崩塌了。分明他自己才是闹剧的主角吧？而不是徐若云。徐若柏扔开了手里的伞。  
他蹲下身，半跪在半圆形的大理石台阶上，低声唤道：“大哥让我来接你，我就来了。”  
徐若云含混不清地呜咽或者干呕了一声，徐若柏没去分辨，他只是伸出了两手，用力地将徐若云从地上捞了起来。徐若云身量清瘦，但并不矮也并不纤细，以是徐若柏并没能轻易地抱起还在试图挣动的他，索性只紧紧地抱住了他的上半身，然后自己站直了。  
他抬起头，意识还算清明，略带茫然地睁着眼，瞥着徐若柏：“阿柏……你不要……”  
不要什么？他没说，徐若柏也没听。  
徐若云和徐慎如的眼睛也是形状相类的，圆的，微有些桃花瓣的形状，只不过徐若云的眼睛乌漆漆的，徐慎如的浅了许多。这形状是像嫡母吴识薇的，和徐若柏自己不一样。  
徐若柏的眼睛像他的生母，偏狭长，是凤眼，凤凰的凤，只不过因为性子温柔而不明显，但此刻他神情严冷，那双眼睛里含着痛切，却又亮，神光摄人，就比他的两个兄弟都显得威严许多。  
他不管地上那两把伞，也不管淋头的大雨，将徐若云拉起来了一点，径直拖着他向停在门口的车子处走去。  
徐若云在拖行下哀哀地叫唤了一声。他若不服从，使劲往下坠，则膝盖就会磕碰在地砖上，是钻心刺骨的痛。他受不了，努力地用自己仅存的意识提起身子往前移动，快到车门口的时候，两只皮鞋已经都掉了。  
徐若柏拉开后边的车门，一把将他推了进去，扔在了后座上。他的眼镜磕在坐垫上，一下就歪了，镜腿差点扎进眼睛，他手上抖抖索索地把它给摘下来，扔在不知道什么地方。  
关上车门之前，徐若柏又打量了他片刻，自己也往里坐了一点，够着徐若云的上半身，拉起来，把灰白色的、沾得湿透的外衣和领带都从他身上剥了下来。剥完了，织物就像废纸一样委顿在座椅底下。  
徐若柏从车里掏出个毯子糊在徐若云身上，这才走回了驾驶位。他一脚踩下去，车子便极速在颇为空旷的街道上疾驰而过。  
但徐若云只安静了一瞬，便又开始动弹了。他开始尖叫，说是尖叫也不大确切，倒更像是试图尖叫的哑巴，发出含糊的、粗糙的声音。  
徐若柏握着方向盘，有一刹那几乎听不见外头的雨，满心满脑子的，耳畔什么声音都没有，只有那锈钝的呻唤和徐若云在扑腾中发出的、和座椅车壁相撞的闷响。这些响声在狭窄的空间里反复回荡。  
就这么短短的工夫，天色已经黑透了。路灯很暗，仿佛不管用，徐若柏在雨幕里茫茫四顾，只能见着云雾缭绕里的一行光点，看见稀少的偶尔几辆车往相反方向奔驰而去。  
徐若云从宽阔的后座上滚下来了一半，上半身已经都挤在了两排座位的缝隙之间，用手肘艰难地撑着地面，腰腿却还悬在座位上，形成一个古怪的，像是要头朝下冲破车底、冲破马路，直接掉进地心的姿势，叫徐若柏看见了，只觉得悲凉而不吉。  
徐若云在他身后，这会好像又能说话了，大声地喊：“我要出去。”  
徐若柏说：“不行。”  
徐若云又说：“我想吐。我要出去。”  
徐若柏从驾驶位上回过头。他看见徐若云在往前爬，努力地向外爬，先是试图撩开车窗上的帘子，随后又放弃了，改成拼命拍打着玻璃。  
徒劳地，玻璃上出来一点掌印。外头的那层水珠还是水珠，哗啦啦滴溜溜地从玻璃上淌，像是人的眼泪。  
像人的眼泪，哭不尽的。也能哭尽，只是那样或许人也要死。咿咿呀呀地，徐若柏想起台上昆腔的音韵和身段。是了，徐若柏恍惚了一瞬。他大哥就是喝茶听昆腔的公子，春柳春花满画楼，菱花镜里形容瘦。人家活十年，他是一年；人活一年，他就只好像刚过了昨天。  
那是天上一日，地上一年。要这样，徐若云就是天上的云，因为下了凡，所以要遭受天谴，必须不幸的。  
现在这朵云在试图往车外飘。他抬着手，一只手肘撑着地面，另一只拼命往起抬，往前伸，就快伸到了，到车门把手旁边。那纤细的、惨白的、抽搐着的手指握住了车门把手，摆弄了一下，没抓住，又松开了。  
徐若柏又一次心如擂鼓，这次是被吓到了。他盯着徐若云的动作，从驾驶位上扭回头去，暴喝道：“大哥不要动！”  
徐若云被他吓住了，手臂颤抖了一下，软软地、颓然地垂了下去，瘫软在了车底的地毯上。徐若柏这才后知后觉地吓出一身冷汗，长长呼出一口气转回头去，眼前猝不及防撞上了一阵炫目的灯光：到街角了。  
他方才只顾着回头喝住徐若云开门的手，没顾得上看眼前的路，不知不觉便从车道的一边偏到了路中间。转角处正有另一辆车对开而至，徐若柏居然直到看到车灯才恍然惊觉，但已经来不及了，他们离得太近了，躲不开。  
徐若柏拼命向旁侧转动方向盘，心里只庆幸徐若云没坐在副驾驶位上，否则还不知道要出什么事。这可真是……  
让车子停下来的是两辆车后视镜互相摩擦的声音，还有玻璃——他自己的车窗玻璃碎了，稀里哗啦的，溅在他身上，幸好没到眼睛上，只在裸露的皮肤上划出伤痕，连着面颊也火辣辣地疼。  
徐若云还是乖乖卡在座位底下，紧紧抓着一根固定座椅的钢管，手心摩擦得滚烫，烫掉一层皮。但他毫发无伤。额角撞在什么地方，撞得头发晕，不过他忙着受那成瘾的东西万蚁噬心的折磨，居然也顾不上疼。  
车门的右侧都扭曲了，打不开，左边却没有。没起火，也没爆炸。简直是苍天庇护，徐若柏到这一刻才情不自禁地尖叫出声。他也不知道自己在叫什么或者表达什么，但除了尖叫和尖叫之后低哑的呻吟，他好像什么也不会做了。  
他把手从方向盘上拿下来，动了动身子，还能动，没被卡死在座位上，简直太幸运了，幸运得马上就有滚烫热泪从眼眶里往外喷涌，他颤着声音喊徐若云：“大哥……你差点让我们死在一处……”  
徐若云不大清醒，只发出了哼唧呜咽的声音作为回应，徐若柏这时候才缓过了神，准备去看看对面。  
在灯光映照里，他看清了那块车牌。国字开头的各省通用牌照，后头跟着的四个数字是随意排列的，没什么特殊含义。谐音、规律，或者吉利的象征都统统没有，不是军车，也不是有人特地拿几十两黄金去换的号码，他稍稍缓了一口气。  
却旋即愣了：那号码是十分熟悉的，熟悉到令他战栗，令他本想下车查看的动作全都凝固了，手颤抖着握在车门上，居然久久不敢推开。  
他认得，那是徐慎如的车牌号码之一。徐慎如一向懒，也觉得没必要，所以从不信在数字上做文章那一套，车牌都是随便抽个号码，徐若柏见过他这一辆车，因此记得那四个数字……  
他不敢往下想，不知道是害怕还是别的什么。方才劫后余生时涌出的那点眼泪已经干了，只剩下干涸的惊恐，在心里脆生生掉出粉末和碎块，晃出噼里啪啦的声音。  
隔着右边车窗玻璃碎出来的大窟窿，他往对面看了看。  
徐慎如的剪影在后面沉默着，开车的不是他，是个年轻人，穿制服戴帽子，正从驾驶位上偏头往徐若柏这边看，徐若柏与他对视，想起来了这是谁。  
是何苏玉，特别事务局最年轻的一位少将负责人。那张面容英俊而阴郁，正像徐若云对自己抱怨过的，带一点柔和的病态，又显是中西混血。何苏玉从半开的窗子里露出脸来，正冷漠地注视着徐若柏。  
他开的这辆车玻璃是处理过的，玻璃碎了，但都黏连着，没落下碎片，车门也没变形，但是何苏玉嫌闷热，偏巧开了窗子。他迎着徐若柏过来，是避无可避地撞上了的，徐若柏那边的碎玻璃飞进来几片，正巧伤了他一些。  
徐慎如在后面闭着眼，没说话。他也被惊得心悸，喘息片刻才平静了，轻轻地叫前边的青年道：“阿苏，你还好么？”  
何苏玉皱了皱眉，想抽一口冷气又咽了回去，只答道：“嗯。没什么。”  
徐慎如睁开眼，开门下去，回身很用力地把车门摔上，徐若柏手臂上脸上也都沾了血，倒还不是很疼，正思索着回去怎么处理一下，看见徐慎如走过来，立刻先对后头说道：“大哥，你不要出声。”  
徐慎如先绕到前头，看了看何苏玉。年轻人下颌底被飞入的玻璃片划出了一道纤细而深的伤口，另一道在同一侧的面颊上，那玻璃渣还嵌在伤口里。鲜红的血滴顺着白皙的肌肤滑落在深青色的领口，立刻就洇了进去，一丝痕迹也看不见了。  
何苏玉俯下身，从搁在车上的药箱里找出酒精和纱布，隔着车窗对徐慎如晃了晃，挥了挥手。徐慎如不敢轻易动那车门，呆呆地站在外头看着，脸色惨白，倒比何苏玉的肤色还要白了，手指不自觉伸进风衣口袋，也不知道抓着的什么，是手帕还是手枪，只攥紧了，最后又松开。  
他深深地吐出一口气。  
何苏玉找好了东西，竟然又伸手打开副驾驶这一侧的车门，递过一把雨伞。徐慎如接了又撑开，雨珠落在墨色的伞面上，打出砰砰声。他走到徐若柏面前去。徐若柏好像被黏住了腿脚，动也没动，不知所措地看向他。  
在他们两个人身后，徐若云慢慢地爬了起来，爬上了座位，好像被这一通惊吓给吓清醒了。他从后座上直起身子，顺着帘子的缝隙向外看去，视野是模糊的，眼睛睁开和闭上好像也没什么区别，在这幻象的交织里，他也看见了徐慎如——或许就是这一眼使他清醒。  
惊恐像潮水一般涌起，像风声鼓噪，他耳边剩下的只有一片空白的喧腾：他绝不能被徐慎如看到。  
看到他现在的样子，看到他就是这车祸的缘起，看到他的绝望，狼狈，看到他究竟有多不堪入目。他可能连阿芙蓉都忘了，也可能没忘，总之他已经被撕裂了魂魄，至于是被什么撕裂的，又有什么重要的？他没敢出一声，除了不可自控的呻吟叫唤。  
这时候他就把手或者小臂塞进嘴里咬着，咬得半条胳膊上都是伤，保持着艰难的沉默，在薄薄的窗帘后投出目光，看着徐慎如寒霜一样的面色。窗帘就是他的金城汤池，自己的血肉是他的刀枪剑戟。  
徐慎如看见徐若柏身上的血迹，问道：“伤得怎么样？”  
徐若柏说：“划伤皮肉罢了。幸好也没有在正脸上……我是不怕疼的，小时候还给人打过，你知道的。我回去看看就是。”  
这是他的急智了，他知道非撞不可，竟还把脸躲开了些。  
徐慎如见他无碍，冷冷地问道：“你在这里做什么？还是自己来的，没找司机么？”  
徐若柏说：“我有些私事，一时匆忙。”  
徐慎如眯了眯眼睛。徐若柏这样子是有些怪的。他问：“你在这街上发什么疯。你再撞死别人，又是好大的官司。”  
徐若云听了这句，忽然心想，那就是你，是老天爷撞也是撞你，你为什么不死呢？为什么你身上那么干净，脸上没有一滴血迹？他颤抖着，听见徐若柏有些迟钝的、低哑的声音在解释，又道歉。  
徐若柏到底没有提及徐若云，徐若云不知道徐慎如会不会相信。他想徐慎如怎么没死呢？可能盼旁人死太麻烦，他不如自己方才就直接死了，可是死在徐若柏车上，又太给无辜的二弟添麻烦。  
他应当从周家出来就随便找什么地方去，不要徐若柏来接他。干净、利落，也别无牵挂——他现在正好别无牵挂。徐若柏好像总是试图把他从深渊里捞起来，但深渊已经成为了他最安逸的栖息地，哪怕就此被吞灭下去，也没有什么不好的。  
尽力挣扎太艰难了，何况就算挣扎着爬出地道，在道口也没什么值得期待的风景，无非是继续向前，又向前。他从前有许多次想到死，唯独这一次格外多些醍醐灌顶式的顿悟。  
徐若柏已经下了车。寒暄和道歉都已经结束了。只剩下寻根究底。  
他听见徐慎如在轻声问：“后头还有谁？只有你自己么？”   
徐若柏应声说“是”，又道：“明天我专程向你赔罪，今日晚了……”  
徐慎如看了他一会，没说话。他撑着伞走了几步像要离去，徐若云在帘子后看见，不禁稍微松了一口气，松开嘴里咬着的手腕。那上面一排鲜血淋漓的牙印，狰狞的，丑陋的。他没忍住，发出一声剧烈的干呕。  
所有人都听见了。  
徐若云面色如土，浑身发抖地听见徐慎如重新问道：“后面还有谁？你为什么分神了？”  
徐若柏迟疑了一下。他的脸色也不好看，还处在方才差一点相撞带来的惊恐余韵里，但急忙哑声道：“是我朋友家的小姐，姑娘家要声名，又病着，你就不要看了，好么？”  
他故意把语气放得暧昧温柔，指望徐慎如自动当他这是新得的艳遇，并且秉承着不关心人家闺房之事的一贯性情不予多问。  
徐慎如怀疑地盯了他一会儿，冷冰冰地笑道：“若是你新勾搭的人，我早晚也要见到的，也不在这一回。”  
徐若柏松了一口气，接道：“是啊，日后完事了再请你看，今日就匆忙了些。”  
徐若云在后头屏住了呼吸。  
徐慎如却没转身离去，反而又往后面挪了一点，笑道：“哪家的小姐居然乐意给你做小的么？你别是勾搭了谁家的姨太太，闹出丑事来怪麻烦的。”  
徐若柏道：“我是这样的人么？”  
徐慎如“哦”了一声，点头道：“我想也不是。”  
徐若云听着又慌又怕，胳膊上又添了几个牙印，却早不知道疼了。不知道疼，他觉得厌倦。他起初怕徐慎如发现他，那时候怕羞耻，但这会儿连羞耻都没了。徐若柏还在外头左右为难着……左右为难？他想到了这个词，忽然又返回去斟酌了一下。  
徐慎如说什么？说“反正我早晚要见的”。他们早就相熟，或许徐慎如和徐若柏比自己更熟悉，这也理所应当，他们都是活着的，真切地一天天过着的人，不像自己，生存的每一日都不过是虚应故事。  
徐若柏分明跟徐慎如更亲近的罢？自己又是什么呢。不过，幸好此刻徐若柏还没背叛他，还在外头，不露声色地也跟着慢慢往车门移动，在试图维护他。在维护他的面子。  
空洞昂贵、不值一钱的，徐若云的面子。  
而徐慎如的手已经放在了门把手上。他低下头，声音很轻，是种带点娇气的刻薄：“我差一点叫二哥弄死了，二哥却连个女伴都不肯给我看的，这样小气。”  
徐若柏靠在车上，抬眼看徐慎如。徐若柏一贯是风流公子，此刻神情难得地颓败了，露出掩饰不住的疲惫和失望。失望或许是对徐若云的，疲惫则是另一种，理不清从何而来。  
他没打伞，在雨中借着徐慎如的伞躲雨，这时候连躲都懒得了，就这么仰面靠在车上，重重地叹了一口气。事已至此，他不信徐慎如没有怀疑，或者徐慎如就是已经猜到了后座上是谁，才故意这样的？但他无从知晓。  
徐慎如的性情他知道一二，没有那样坏，但也没有平常表现的那样好，人家觉得他很温和，但徐若柏只觉得他任性又冷酷，跟那何苏玉或许很相似。  
徐慎如语气平静：“二哥风流放荡，有多少女伴我也没计算过。但是阿苏今年才二十八岁，他原本是很漂亮的，这回还没有结婚，就在脸上留了伤痕。”  
徐若柏答不上话。他累得说不出话，精神和肉体都觉得筋疲力尽，喉咙干涩，像被塞了一团手帕，堵着发不出声，看出徐慎如好像根本不在意那车里是谁，根本是拿着刀的刽子手，只为了眼看自己的猎物被凌迟，好用来取乐或者镇痛。  
车里的徐若云咬着牙忍住一声呜咽。泪水汩汩地从他发青的眼眶里流出来。  
徐若柏站在外头，衣衫都淋得透湿，伤口针扎般刺痛，耳内听着徐慎如尖刻地问他：“不管是带着谁，二哥开着车在这里横冲直撞的也不是回事。我今日无所谓了，哪怕死了也无所谓，只是好奇，想知道是怎么死的，这也不行么？”  
徐若柏闭了闭眼，抓住徐慎如的手不许他开门，对方也没怎么反抗，就任凭自己像哄小孩子似的把他的手塞回衣袋。衣袋里有一把冰冷的手枪，今天出门的时候何苏玉碰巧拿给他的，其实也没什么事，大约是习惯，他也就拿着了。  
徐若柏握着他的手，也摸到了那东西，有点愣，抿了抿唇，大概是没想到他偏巧装在左边。  
徐慎如其实一早就会用左手开枪的。当初学只是图个技巧，是少年人争强好胜的游戏之心，本没想到后来真用上了，也算是命运的安排。这几天天气不好，他右手腕子上旧伤痛得写两行字都觉疲累，再要射击只怕没有准的，所以何苏玉递给他，他就随手装在左边。  
他朝徐若柏笑了一笑。这是个惨淡的、无味的笑，他也没说话，等着听徐若柏接下来要怎么劝他。  
徐若柏语气疲惫：“我们这么些年的来往，就算不是兄弟，也该有朋友的交情了罢？哪怕你待弟兄再凉薄，对朋友却是一向讲情面的，所以今日只希望你当我算个朋友。你想一想，若是个朋友一时不小心，你也会这样咄咄逼人的吗？”  
徐慎如垂睫，注视着灯影落在车窗玻璃上。  
徐若柏见他不答一字，只继续道：“你若是想不明白，就只当……是我求你的。当我求你给我、也给这个家里留三分余地，好不好？这么些年，我觉得很艰难，我维持得很累了。”  
那“很艰难的”四个字说出来，徐若柏就仿佛不再是在劝人，而是说给自己。从幼时的嫡母、生母，到成年后的父亲，还有今日戒断烟土后又重新成瘾的徐若云，乃至于待他比朋友更刻薄的徐慎如，哪一个都不曾使他觉得轻松愉悦过。倦怠和失落像雨水般倾泻下来，但他只抹了一把脸，诚恳地在灯光下望着徐慎如，等着听徐慎如的回答。  
徐慎如叹了一口气，轻声道：“维持不来，不维持不就好了。二哥真执着，虽然我不明白这执着是哪里来的。或许是天生的？”  
徐若柏无奈地笑了笑。  
徐若云刚才清醒的那一会儿已经过去了。咬着手臂已经无法令他控制自己，如果说方才他还试图隐蔽，现在他已经彻底放弃了。他整个人都向肉体投诚。白旗已经举起，低哑的尖叫，呕吐和呻吟，含糊不清的词汇，仿佛是在叫自己的母亲。那挣扎和扑腾的动静在这两人身后格外清晰，过了片刻，传来响亮的一声“咚”，大致是人体掉到了地面。  
徐若云整个地把自己缩进了座椅底下。那底下很小，很窄，也黑，其实容不下他，但他偏要无意识地整个人都缩进去，仅存的意识被用来听，听见徐慎如在外头又说道：“好，我不开门。二哥到伞底下来罢。”  
徐若柏往回走了一点，站到了徐慎如旁边。徐慎如低垂着眼睛，往那挂了帘子的车窗上看了几眼，又看了看隔着这辆车后头雨中的空街。  
他对徐若柏说：“我知道，二哥是也很不容易的。”  
徐若柏默默松了一口气，这时才真正有了点劫后余生的感受，也低下头，语气都温柔了许多，小声说道：“你知道就好。”  
他甚至弯着唇角走了一会神，心想徐若云戒断阿芙蓉的事其实也没什么，大不了就再从头来一次，他再谨慎小心些，不相信没有结束的那一天。至于那之后的事，别的事，也总会一件一件有希望的，只要他肯做……  
迫使他回过神的是耳畔“砰”的一声。  
徐若柏咽下一声尖叫，只见徐慎如左手握着枪，精确地打穿了后排两扇车窗的玻璃。倒不是从靠着座椅的那端，是靠前头一点，就专为了玻璃和帘子而来的。那本就已经不坚固的玻璃自然是碎了，哗啦两声成了残片，帘子也跟着倏然落了下去，子弹则穿过空街，落在了道边梧桐树宽阔的树干上。  
徐若云抽了一口冷气。  
雨已经小了，或许一会就会停，帘子没有了，路灯的光射进车里，晃亮了他的眼睛，他惊异而耻辱地发觉，在徐慎如打穿玻璃的那一瞬间自己居然还是害怕的，还怕死，还想活。碎玻璃乱落在他身前，他竟还怕自己被划伤。  
徐慎如站在窗前往下看了一眼，又退开了，对徐若柏道：“容易犯瘾的人，就不要放出门了，对人对己都不好的。”  
徐若柏听得心惊，只摇摇头没说话。说话都令他觉得累，发不出声音，胸腔里泛着透骨的倦意。他只静默地打开了车门，重新坐回去，闭起了眼。他甚至想在这里睡一会。  
雨居然真的渐渐停了。

这天晚上，何苏玉跟徐慎如一起到他家里去。  
他脸上的伤痕已经处理过了，但没包上，裸露在外头，看着十分明显。徐慎如从小养他长大，知道他的肤质就是这样，连小时候磕了碰了都会留下伤疤，这一次恐怕也不免了。  
他心里发愁，盯着何苏玉看了一会儿，直看得何苏玉有些不好意思地扭开了脸，专心对付起了面前的汤碗，笑一笑说道：“徐先生这是嫌我不好看了。”  
徐慎如扑哧一声跟着笑，就对他说：“哪有。我是等着你作《闲情赋》呢。”  
何苏玉呆了一呆，发觉自己忘了这是什么故事。但他并不羞赧，坦然地问徐慎如：“那就是先生嫌我不读书，故意说我不明白的典故笑话我。”  
徐慎如手里在切面包片，切了之后也并不蘸什么东西，就拿着白的一片直接吃了。他咬了一小口，咽下去答道：“是了，采荆不喜欢陶渊明，也背不全，所以从前也没同你说过。我是说你，‘白璧微瑕者，唯在《闲情》一赋。’呀。”  
何苏玉被徐慎如拿姓名取笑，像被汤呛到了似的，咳了两声。  
他也拿了一块面包，咬了一口，摇摇头说道：“没酱，干巴巴的，不好吃。”  
徐慎如说：“那你自己去找酱，我不愿意去。”  
何苏玉便起身，到厨房拿了酱过来涂在面包上，涂好了，先递给徐慎如。徐慎如接过去咬了，赞同道：“还是有酱的好吃。”  
何苏玉正在吃自己的，闻言笑道：“徐先生也忒能凑合。”  
徐慎如说：“我懒得去拿嘛，还不都是一样吃。”  
何苏玉无奈地摇了摇头，又不说话了。他心想徐慎如是真的懒，过起日子来衣食住行什么都能省的，偏还跟简朴搭不上边：简朴的人是只吃面包片不涂酱，徐慎如则是买了配料，还一样拿着白的直接吃。  
他小时候被徐慎如捡回去，于是也跟王采荆住在一起，曾经着实领教过一番这二位有多么肯凑合。徐慎如因为做谋逆的事，所以家里的佣人一个也不要的，不像有些人出来时连厨子都要带着，只跟王采荆住在一处。  
饭随便做，屋子也随便收拾，只有徐慎如收集的一柜子洋酒摆得最整齐。但是他喝酒也从来不配合适的杯子，拿什么都可以，只要不漏就无所谓。  
等到屋子里实在乱得下不去脚，两个人的书本纸笔都堆在一起了，王采荆就叫徐慎如去分一分，说他一屋不扫何以扫天下；徐慎如则会同他讲成大事者不拘小节，再不过来你的东西就都进垃圾桶，把王采荆吓得立马跳下书桌。  
到何苏玉来了，这些事才都推到了他头上。想起这些往事，何苏玉自己禁不住也笑了，又跟徐慎如扯七扯八地闲聊了几句，最后送他到楼上去。徐慎如留他再呆一会儿，何苏玉答应下来，站在了窗前。  
准备抬手拉上窗帘之前，他静静地向外看了片刻，忽地眯了眯眼，疑惑地说道：“先生兄长的车子还停在道上呢。”  
徐慎如以为他们早走了，闻言不禁惊讶，只说：“你看差了吧？”  
何苏玉说没有，就在道边，掀着帘子指给徐慎如看。  
竟真的是他们，只是往道边靠了靠，到了一个不至于堵住别人去路的地方。

徐若云和徐若柏那时候没着急走，因为徐若云还昏昏沉沉地不能自控，而徐若柏实在疲倦。二人狼狈至极反而不管不顾，徐若柏居然真的坐在那玻璃漏风的驾驶位上，闭眼睡了一小觉。  
他睁眼时，刚过去半个多小时，徐若云蜷缩在座椅底下一动不动，像是已经昏过去了。徐若柏找了个坐垫拿在手里当成扫帚，将后座上散落的碎玻璃都弄成了一堆，尽量都堆到路边上，然后才努力把徐若云从底下捞出来。  
这过程委实艰难。徐若柏出了一头的汗，身上也磕磕碰碰了，费了不少力气才把昏迷不醒的徐若云重新放在座椅上。放好之后，他静静地看了一会，神情晦暗不明，令人不知道他在想些什么。  
他垂目注视着自己的长兄。那凝视的目光哀愁又无奈，倘若徐若云这时醒来，一定会惊讶于这向来嬉皮笑脸的二弟居然也会露出这样伤春悲秋的神色，但他没有醒，所以只是被徐若柏凝眸观看了一会儿。  
经了方才那出，徐若柏不可能不后怕。他担忧长兄又在半路醒过来会闹出不可收拾的大祸，立刻决心把他绑在座位上。绳子倒是有，只是后头不好绑人，累得他气喘吁吁。  
徐若柏自谓妥帖，其实已经是被折腾懵了的，就比如说，他何必不找地方打电话，叫家里人来接呢？车子又不只有这一辆。但这些事他都没想到，只是一本正经、一板一眼地把徐若云固定住。  
徐若云此时只穿了一条底裤。这底裤也早沾湿了，湿答答地贴着身体——也贴着徐若柏的身体。  
收拾时，他在大哥口袋里发现了一个硬硬的东西，摸出来，居然是一瓶香水。是之前逛商场那次两个人一起买的那一瓶，徐若柏见到这香水，前前后后地想了想，露出了一个有嘲讽意味的笑。  
他又去看徐若云。那不再年轻的身体暴露在他审视的目光下，是苍白的、瘦弱的。但不是他看徐慎如与何苏玉的时候感到的冷郁病态的白，而是温润饱满的、雨后花瓣一样的白。  
徐若云的肌肤不再像少年人那样紧致，捏起来是柔软的。他太瘦，这些时日以来不断消瘦，锁骨和肋骨都勾勒出了清晰的形状，徐若柏沿着形状用指腹抚摸过去，感到那是潮湿的。  
潮湿，所以不那么光滑，但可以想见在干燥时会怎样，简直是一片细腻的鸡蛋清。  
徐若柏自己也嫌弃蛋清这形容上不得台面，但他觉得这最贴切；徐若云的文采好，应当能想到别的，但徐若云肯定又见不得被自己的亲生弟弟钻研肉体。  
这样想的时候，徐若柏胸中升起异样的愉快。是带着甜的刀尖、沾了辣的蛋糕，让他兴奋，让他的手指微微颤抖。  
有这样的念头是十几年前的事，也是近十几个月的事。他小时候和徐若云共同生活的机会，算来只有两次。第一次他还是个幼童，第二次则是在白门，两人有了两三年的相处。  
徐若云自幼早熟，性情持重，很有“长兄”的身份意识，可惜徐若云不受父母的宠，徐若柏小时并不畏惧他，甚至觉得他端着姿态和两个弟弟一起读书的样子很是有趣，等到长大了些，才有一丝明白徐若云的心事。  
不过没过多久，他父亲去南方赴任，徐若柏就跟徐慎如一起被带离了京城。坐在南下的马车上，徐慎如还问过他：“大哥为什么不来啊？”  
彼时徐若柏说：“大哥忙着，再说京里也离不开人，祖父要留着他的。”  
徐慎如年纪小，只很高兴地答道：“大哥要在家念书吧？正好，他不在，我们也不用念了。”  
这是句孩子话，不过倒也很真：自从离了徐若云，他们的日课便荒废了许多。后来徐慎如要出国，预先去学了别的，剩他自己就更是无法无天了，直到徐慎如临走之前他们二人到白门去探亲，这才和回白门待考的徐若云团圆。  
这一次团圆，徐若云就真正是个年轻文士了，他起初没有想什么，后来荤素都吃过了，又都觉得没什么意思。日子久了，某天忽然想到“徐若云爱起来、肏起来怎么样”这个问题，就真生出了点龌龊念头。龌龊久了，又像是很干净的，变成了爱。  
爱不一定是真的，也不一定是假的，徐若柏自己也分不出真假。但这毕竟离经叛道，想想就只是想想，过后他只当忘了这件事，没想到这一阵他们朝夕相处，徐若柏眼看着徐若云最最狼狈的样子，居然又生出了这种兴致。  
那不易为世俗接受的念头，他原来以为是年少不懂事的绮思罢了。谁料十几年过去了，却会在这流离播迁的时刻炽烈地重新燃起呢。而且燃起得比以前要正经，要热烈许多。  
他闭了闭眼睛。  
徐若云心口有一颗痣，大约是胎记。他伸手按住，用指尖摸了摸，觉得有些好玩。再往上是纤细得仿佛能被掐断的、歪斜着的脖颈，宛若垂死的鸟。天鹅，白鹤，或者别的什么。  
理智叫他停下，但魂灵喝令他继续，催促他放纵。  
徐若云使他失望了，但这失望却格外能诱惑他。徐若云使一路顺风顺水的他真切地体会到生活的枯燥消磨，强迫他亲眼见证一件脆弱器皿的碎裂，他却反而更想靠近。  
或许是因为徐若柏生平不懂得痛楚，所以越发见不得人痛苦的缘故罢？自打他和徐若云接近以来，已经不知道多少次想揪着他的领子教他如何生活了。到了今天，这企图已经变成了愤怒，又汇聚成了欲望。  
鸟羽都已经被拔干净了，现在只有光裸的、温软而有弹性的肌体被攥在徐若柏微微发颤的手里。教他生活，看他恢复光彩，也同时吻他，抚摸他，拿捏摆弄他……就像现在这样。  
徐若云整个身体在他面前袒露无遗，缺陷伴着优点一起。他的手按在徐若云的心脏处，感受到那并不有力的跳动，是低弱的怦然。然后从肋骨一根一根地向下滑，摸到平坦的小腹，小腹的肌肤最为滑腻，轻轻按下去，柔软而富有弹性。  
徐若柏解开了他刚刚系好的结，又把徐若云抱回后座上去。仗着徐若云几经折腾昏迷不醒他便这样放肆，真是从未想过后果一般，更不要说想一想若是这时来了什么过路人，看见他将一个裸男搬进搬出，该会作何感想？  
车里没了玻璃和帘子，雨水把两人都弄得湿答答的，徐若柏身上的细微伤口还出了点血，被他拿手抹了，手又去捏徐若云的臀肉，于是这淡红就沾在那莹白的软肉上，被他戳了又戳。  
徐若云身上简直没有几两肉，后背肩胛骨也是突出的。但即使如此，也能看出这身体主人的养尊处优。他身上没有一处伤痕，也没有任何皮肤疾病啦、过敏啦之类的经历留下的痕迹。  
玉璧无瑕，洁白憔悴，胸口因为喘息而微微起伏。  
徐若柏解开了自己的腰带。他旋即嗤笑于自己的匆促草率——即便他已经决心要在这时占有他的长兄，第一步也不该是直接脱下裤子。他又拿起刚解开的绳子，这次仔细思考之后才把徐若云固定在了座位上，可笑他刚才还觉得这后座无法捆住，但此刻为了一顿餍足，竟也生出无限的聪明才智。  
徐若云现在昏迷着，眼皮紧闭，双腿终于向他张开了。修长的、洁白笔直的、但似乎轻易就能被折断的双腿。  
徐若柏是兄弟里最高的一个，因为他的生母身材十分高大，比嫡母吴识薇要高大许多，他良好地继承了这一点；但徐若云也并不矮，甚至骨架很宽，从前挺拔时也是很有男子气概的。这人现在一双足踝都捏在徐若柏手里，徐若柏捏了他一会又松开，还是先找了东西来做润滑，手指慢慢找到他的穴口。  
他居然在奸污他同父异母的兄长了。还是在这陪都里最繁华的街区之一，虽然此刻不知道为什么没有人，但谁知道呢。  
他心里刺激得怦怦乱跳，同时觉得唯有这样才能泄方才生死惊魂的愤怒。  
他把手伸进去，手指冰凉，但甬道里有点温度，他一点一点地试探着，想找到个合适的方法进去。  
徐若云会醒来么？他也不知道。但他知道即使醒了这人也逃不了，现在徐若云的手都跟车座连为一体了，动弹都不要想。想到这里，他动作又加快了几分。  
试探的刺激让徐若云有所感觉了，他忽然渐渐有了意识，睁开眼又闭上，嘴唇徒劳地张合着。徐若柏盯着他看，听见他低低的、喑哑的声音：“要喝水……”  
徐若柏说没有，徐若云不听，只还是一味地重复着：“水……我渴……”  
他是真的十分渴，连自己正在被奸污都比不上喝水重要了似的。  
徐若柏看着他，干巴巴地回答道：“没水，等一会儿回去喝。”  
徐若云还有些搞不清状况，答道：“一会儿是什么时候？我好难受……”  
徐若柏道：“等我办完事的时候。”  
他这句话说出来，徐若云睁大了眼睛，试着动了动，发现自己被束缚住了。凉飕飕的风从玻璃里吹进来，吹得他瑟瑟发抖，他这才洞悉自己被扒光了，简直是玉体横陈，而他的亲生弟弟正居高临下、君王似的看着他。  
办完事？办什么？徐若云怒斥他，声音早已经喑哑了，倒真像不胜娇弱的妃子。可是冯小怜还会穿戎装，他却连这点英姿都没有，只愤怒地、濒死的鱼一样挣动。  
徐若柏早就有所防备，这时候不知道是哪里来的力气，居然能死死按住他。是不是每个人在变为禽兽时都会这样孔武有力？徐若云暗自咬牙。他身下的隐秘之处还被徐若柏插着手指，那手指在里面狼奔豕突，一会是胀满的、撕裂的痛，一会又令他情不自禁地全身颤抖。  
他知道，他太知道徐若柏要做什么。他在前朝做过文官的，当然知道玩男人是怎么回事，他身边就有人大会亲友给他们看自己养的禁脔，那时候他不以为然，不知道这有什么趣味，只是跟着随喜恭维一番，听几句不堪的荤笑话，什么“后庭花”“抱背”之类的，谁知道今日呢。  
不过他从前逆料不到的今日，也实在不止这一件。  
他抬脚用力地踹向徐若柏，低声喝道：“你是人么？放开我！”  
徐若柏被他竭力踹了一脚，居然真被踹得生疼。但他动也没动，慢慢从徐若云后穴里抽出手，镇定自若地答道：“是人，不放。”  
徐若云没办法了，两条腿在空中乱动着被徐若柏攥住，直往他小腹上踹，又够不到，只扒拉开了徐若柏的外套，口袋里有什么东西掉出来，发出咚的一声。  
是香水。徐若云买的，他看见了，凄厉地叫道：“你把那个给我！”  
徐若柏问道：“干什么？”  
徐若云只喊：“给我！”  
徐若柏就松开手，捡起来，把香水拿在手里，笑了一笑，低声道：“吴夫人的忌日要到了，她生前一直好奇西洋的香水，你是要献给她的吗？”  
徐若云愣了愣。他没想到徐若柏猜中得这样容易。是因为太了解他吗？还是太了解吴识薇？  
他睁着眼停止了挣扎，被冻住一样，良久才道：“是你的嫡母，不是‘吴夫人’。”  
徐若柏轻慢地哼了一声，低下头。他一边用身子压住徐若云的腿脚，一边将面目凑近，手里慢慢地拧开了香水。  
他把那玻璃瓶子举到徐若云眼前：“大哥想喝吗？我手里只有这个了。”  
徐若云偏头想躲开。但躲不开。香气过于浓烈馥郁，呛得他有些作呕，深深蹿进鼻端，他绝望地闭上眼。  
徐若柏注视着他，另一只手扒开了他的眼皮，轻声说道：“大哥看清楚了，看着我，不要躲。”  
徐若云咳嗽了一声，含混不清，右眼的眼皮被徐若云扒着，疼得流泪。徐若柏把香水拿开了一点，又问了他一遍：“大哥真的不要么？”  
徐若云摇了摇头。徐若柏便道：“好。”  
他说完，看了看窗外，手指一扬，便要连瓶子一起扔出去。  
徐若云喊他：“阿柏，不要……”  
徐若柏停了手，点点头，温温存存地劝他道：“那么大哥就尝一口罢。”  
他那模样郑重其事，令人猜不透他怀着怎样的心思，就只像是在宴席上劝同座的好友饮一杯祝祷的春酒一般。  
徐若云茫然地看着他，知道自己反抗不了，低声轻弱地问他：“阿柏，你要做什么啊？”  
徐若柏没回答，只迅速地捏紧了他的下颌，将那冰凉刺激的香水往徐若云的牙齿上浇淋了一口，然后手腕一扬，依旧将它连着瓶子一起扔了出去。徐若云被欺侮得低低呜咽一声，马上又被呛得直咳嗽。  
在他咳嗽的同时，徐若柏静静地对他说道：“这滋味不好喝，所以大哥就不要喝了。吴夫人从来不关怀你，就算她是你的母亲，又能如何呢？”  
徐若云在他身下轻轻颤抖，他则只慢慢地说下去：“父亲也好，母亲也好，都不关怀你，从我识得大哥的那一天，大哥就在谨小慎微，在委曲求全，只盼着人家能看你一眼，有用么？先前只有我和三妹妹，你觉得我们是庶出……后来又生了老四。生他的时候，夫人和父亲终于和好了，所以父母事事都向着他。你没办法，哪知道又出了后来的那些事。”  
徐若云被揭穿了心事，一动也不动弹了。  
狭窄的空间里只有徐若柏一个人的声音在响着：“我小时候既不是嫡也不是长，注定了要安分守己的，阿娘常常对我说，‘你没有那个福气，就不要想那样的事。’我都听进去了，后来想想，当时在意的，也都不是什么大事。我知道，我若是说大哥生来就没有亲缘的福气，说大哥也应当知足，想来大哥是不爱听的罢？”  
徐若柏说完这一长串话，喘了一口气，打量徐若云几圈，好像终于想起了自己刚才是要干什么：是要干他。  
徐若云显然也意识到了，神情痛苦地问他：“我还有什么得罪你的，需要你这样……如果是刚才，我——你杀死我，我也没办法的。”  
徐若柏摇了摇头：“不，我想要大哥活着的。”  
徐若云惨淡地笑了：“就这样活着吗？”  
徐若柏否认说：“当然不是。”  
他说完了，就又把手指不容分说地捅了进去，不知道是捅到了哪里，惹得徐若云身子颤抖了一下，不由自主地呻吟了一声。他注意到了，就又在那地方尝试了几下，激得徐若云连连颤动。  
徐若云当然是不想动的，更不想出声，可他的手被绑着，连想咬着个东西都没得咬，只能空凭自己的力量紧紧地咬着牙。徐若柏自然看见了这种神色，了然地笑了一笑，抽出手就褪下了自己的裤子。  
徐若柏正当盛年，完全算得上是器具雄伟，徐若云看见了，一想到那东西居然要塞进自己身体里，怕得闭紧了眼睛。  
徐若柏抬起他的两条腿，向上弯折起来架在肩上，手捏了捏他的臀肉，轻声说道：“大哥放松一点，不要紧张。”  
徐若云像是听了什么笑话，高声怒斥起来，但连怒斥也是文绉绉的：“不要紧张？你躺下让人按着肏来试试，还不要紧张？真是离经叛道、滑天下之大稽！”  
他一边说着一边竭尽全力地挣扎，整个人像鱼打挺般从座椅上弹起来，小腿差一点用力撞在徐若柏鼻梁上，又被死死抓住了，脚踝上几乎要掐出一片淤青。徐若柏眯起眼，定定地看着他，看见徐若云气喘吁吁地瘫软在面前。他沉默了一会，重新靠近了，把徐若云两腿放好，干脆利落地将自己的阳具对准了穴口，一点一点地向内推入。  
他一边推入，一边慢条斯理地说道：“后来出了老四的事，他说是因为你在官场上不能谨言慎行，牵连他的朋友，又说你太太恶毒。父亲知道原委之后不置一词，你心里就从此害怕与人来往。”  
徐若云怔然，只听徐若柏继续道：“你不爱听的话太多了，也没人跟你讲，所以只能今日都交给我。隐居的事我不懂，是该喝酒还是该种地我分不清，只是没听说过伯夷叔齐在家里吃烟的。”  
说到这里，他又笑了笑：“唔，或许是我想得少了，那会还没有阿芙蓉，若有，伯夷叔齐也许要和你同吃的。”  
这句话尾音轻佻，带着点嬉笑的意味，徐若云听罢呜咽一刹，随即嘶声道：“我知道你看不起我。那你之前养着我，管着我，是当在养瘦马么？”  
徐若柏没想到他会这样说，有些哭笑不得地道：“也不算罢。我养大哥，管大哥，只是希望你好好地活着，没有别的意思。”  
徐若云质问他：“那你现在在做什么？”  
徐若柏没有回答。他其实觉得有些好笑。徐若云对他的指责，什么养瘦马啦、滑天下之大稽啦，都带着一股文人的清高。他想了想，若是自己和徐若云易地而处，必然要将对方骂得猪狗不如的。  
徐若云就是这一点尤为惹人爱怜，在世事的磨盘里经过了许多轮次的推碾，居然还像是初应秋闱的士子。  
徐若柏懒得去做什么前头的准备，在回答徐若云之前，他索性先一下子把自己的“雄伟器具”一推到底了。徐若云从牙缝里漏出一声呻吟，也不知道是因为疼还是敏感，这时候才睁开双眼，木呆呆地瞧着徐若柏。  
徐若柏一本正经地教他：“就是这样。”  
徐若云迷惑了：“什么？”  
徐若柏在他体内冲撞了几下，颇为认真诚恳地告诉他：“和男人交欢，就是按这样的步骤。”  
徐若云沉默了，专心致志地咬着牙忍耐。在间隙，他缓缓地、低低地说了句话，也不知道说给谁听。他说：“禽兽不如。”  
平静、冷淡，不是斥责，倒像个形容词。自知逃脱不了的那种。  
徐若柏弄了他一会儿，凑得近了，他整个人都被弯折起来，腰肢简直要断了似的，又疼又僵硬，眼前一阵阵发黑，只能看见徐若柏的脸越来越大，眼神越来越清晰。直到嘴唇被另一张嘴唇触碰了，徐若云才突然明白：徐若柏这是要亲他。  
他又闭上了眼睛。徐若柏看他这时温顺，稍稍放松了钳制，停顿了片刻，像是在想这亲吻应当怎样才够绵长。就趁着这个机会，徐若云不管不顾地猛然一挣。  
连他自己都没有想到，绳子就这么开了。  
后座本来不宜于绑人，绳子又是徐若柏临时找来的，几经折腾，终于开了。他的手还是被束缚在一起，但终于不必再被固定在座椅上，他用力地，像逃命似的转身掉在了地上。有没扫净的碎玻璃片扎进肉里，身体的其他部位也是撕裂一般的痛楚，叠加起来疼得他尖叫了一声。  
那尖叫几近于凄厉，但这个亲吻终于被他成功地逃开了。  
他躺在地下干呕了一声，然后慢慢地吐出一口气，终于平静了下来，死水似的注视着徐若柏。徐若柏先是低声咒骂了一句，旋即呆住了，最后的最后，他好像才终于从这一整个晚上的闹剧里清醒了过来，愣愣地冷笑了一声。  
他心里想，不知道这场情事是应该算已完成呢，还是根本未遂的？当然了，在徐若云那一方来说，必然是不会称之为情事的，但自己则自然不一样。  
雨已经彻底停了，街灯的光亮透过破碎的窗子照进来，有些晃眼。徐若柏用一双颤抖的手慢慢地系好自己的腰带。身后寂静极了，有脚步声。脚步声？他回过头去，在看清来人的一刹那打了个寒颤。  
是徐慎如。他不知道是什么时候又下楼的，手里居然还拿着伞。他一点一点地走过来，脸上神色倒是十分平静，毫无什么异样。  
徐若柏挤出一个敷衍的笑容来跟他打招呼：“若冰，有什么事情吗？”  
徐慎如抿着唇笑了一声，回答道：“我看你们一直在，怕出什么事也不太好，就过来看看。”  
就到这里，没再往下说。没提也没问什么。徐若柏见状稍稍松了一口气，但也不怎么放心——徐慎如向来不是什么可以让人轻易放心的人。  
他说：“没什么事，刚休息了一下，这就要找人来接我们回去了。”  
徐慎如颔首对他致意：“我本来想问问要不要帮忙的，下来之后见二哥好雅兴，便没好意思打扰。”  
徐若柏愕然。他嘴唇动了动，想试图解释什么，又没有。徐慎如不会信，更何况他也没必要解释。他不觉得自己需要对徐慎如解释。他不需要对除了徐若云之外的任何一个人解释，旁人没有资格。他们可以议论，议论是徐若柏管不到的，但是谁也没有资格要他的解释。  
这么想了，他便十分坦然地对徐慎如说话了：“那多谢了。你晚上还忙罢？我们自己能回去的，你上楼就好，不碍事的。”  
徐慎如将秘辛听了一多半，此刻也对他这坦然的态度感到惊异了，惊异过后很是诚恳地笑道：“二哥做事一向自有主张，我知道的。那我就回去了？”  
他说完，不等徐若柏的回答，便不紧不慢地离开了道边。  
徐若柏这才转回头去看车里底下躺着的徐若云。对方还在微弱地喘息，并没有完全平静下来，徐若柏注视着那人，说不上得意，也说不上多后悔，只觉得一切事都是顺理成章、像河川一样顺流而下，不由他阻止的。  
他眨了眨眼睛，忽地想起一件重要的事情来：他们两个方才说了那许多话，但他还没有对徐若云正式地表示过自己的意图。他应该表示的。哪怕现在已经晚了，但晚了总比没有要好的，不是么？  
这样想了，他便深呼吸了一下，坐在了徐若云面前，对他慢慢地说道：“我并没有想要大哥死的意思，也没有想要养瘦马、叫大哥伺候我的意思。我原来觉得有些话如果风平浪静地说，大哥一定是不肯听的，但现在想一想，不好好地说，大哥其实更不愿意听的。既然总是不愿意听，那么我不如现在都说了，也算完成一桩事了。我从前对大哥怀过些隐秘的心思，后来没有了，现在又有，我便觉得这不是随便的、不是一时的……”  
徐若云轻轻地冷笑了一声：“你为什么总要管我，总要捞我，明明我从前已经尽量不碍你的事了？你对重病垂死的人说，叫他们再用力一点，再用力点挣命才好，阿柏，你不觉得很残忍么？说个笑话，我又不是女儿身，再怎么用力也不能给你延续香火的，何况我好了去做什么呢。你不要总逼我了，好不好？”  
但徐若柏没停下，还是继续地说了下去：“我知道，母亲不关照你，父亲不偏向你，你觉得旁人也无所谓你。阿贞现在不在了，大哥就更觉得无牵无挂，觉得死活都不在话下，只求生前哪管身后事了。那我喜欢你，我比那些旁人都喜欢你，以后都关照你，不可以么？”  
徐若云沉默良久，低声道：“徐若柏，你有时候就是……太自以为是了。”  
他困倦地躺在地下闭上了眼。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

柏舟  
“泛彼柏舟，亦泛其流。”  
夏天来得很快。  
嘉陵的夏季十分炎热，这是这些从全国各地涌来的避难之人在去年和前年就领教过的，今年倒是习惯了许多，再看那丰水期奔涌的江流、葱郁的树木啦，这种种景象居然也显得亲切起来。  
白昼渐长，但因为太热，反而是黑夜更惹人留恋。这天徐慎如夜间从外头回来时，白天积攒的暑气消去了多半，夜风柔和清凉，他坐在阳台上，简直不想回房间去了。  
今天一个同事做生日，他是从宴席上回来的，喝了一点酒，但不算多，刚刚好。阳台上开了灯，徐慎如窝在小沙发上，何苏玉倒了两杯水搁在桌子上，他们各自端起杯子喝了一口，面对面坐下。  
他们最近见面的机会并不是太多，但是赶上赴宴的时候碰到啦、空袭的时候正好躲在一起啦什么的，何苏玉就一定要送他，年纪不小了，却还跟小孩子似的黏人。  
放下杯子之后何苏玉抬手看表，徐慎如见状，不禁笑道：“你是要算着时间，去蓝小姐家里吃夜茶么？”  
何苏玉被说中了，倒不局促，只跟着也笑：“连先生都听说了。”  
徐慎如摇头道：“是你，我自然要听说的。”  
他把喝光了水后只剩下冰块的杯子端起来，贴在因为酒意而发热的面颊上，觉着舒服了许多，又笑着去问何苏玉：“那你时间算好了？来得及么？”  
何苏玉点了点头。  
他脸上的伤口早已经愈合，虽然没弄得太夸张，但到底无法复原如初了。那玉质一样的肌肤上留下了两道划痕，是与周围皮肉相异的怪异青白色，细细淡淡地纠缠着。  
徐慎如心里怀愧，但何苏玉本人倒并不在意什么，只开玩笑说：“这下可真是白璧微瑕了，先生要替我作赋么？”  
徐慎如只好叹一口气，转过眼去瞪他：“我哪有作赋的本事。”  
何苏玉和从前相好的那位顾小姐已经分手有一阵了，跟喜欢请人到家里吃夜茶的蓝小姐则是最近才相识的，因为女方是个电影明星，跟什么男人常来常往容易引人注目，所以很快这一对男女就在嘉陵城里成了谈资。  
这女郎有个很好记认的风雅名字，叫做蓝雪桥，大约是从艺之后新取的罢？蓝桥春雪君归日，只不知道是等谁归。  
战时胶卷稀缺，能拍的电影有限，于是许多女明星也会演些话剧之类，蓝雪桥新接的剧本正在夜场上演，所以何苏玉总是算着时间，先叫人接她回家，自己再到她家里去约会。  
想到这里，徐慎如又补充道：“就算要作赋，你该找蓝小姐的。什么‘悲罗襟之宵离，怨秋夜之未央’啦，只要把秋改一个夏字，不就好了？”  
何苏玉被他取笑得没法，只站起身来道：“那先生睡觉罢，我再等一刻钟，就找蓝小姐作赋去了。”  
徐慎如“哎”了一声，一时二人又沉默了。他衬衫外还系着领带，这会觉得热了，伸手就给拆了下来。  
何苏玉看见了，忽然站住脚说道：“这领带很好看，我还是头一回见徐先生买这种花纹的呢。”  
徐慎如闻言，笑问道：“是么？”  
何苏玉倒是说得没错。徐慎如对衣着一向不太有心搭配，领带围巾一类小东西都是挑最稳妥的买，很少有这样花纹明显的。  
何苏玉说：“是呀。”  
徐慎如解释道：“这不是我自己买的。”  
何苏玉问：“谁呀？”  
领带和领带夹都是萧令望上一次回嘉陵的时候在城里顺手买给他的，那还是前一年的四月。徐慎如对何苏玉说了，何苏玉惊奇地说道：“我不知道，原来你们还这样熟悉的。”  
徐慎如说：“不知道也正常，在平京，在央大那时候我都不怎么出门，你也正忙。你们两个没碰上几次，能面熟就不错了。”  
何苏玉应了一声，又笑问：“他现在在外，还有消息么？”  
徐慎如摇了摇头。  
二人又对谈几句，看时间已差不多了，何苏玉便告辞离去。  
但徐慎如却没去睡觉，依然一动不动地坐在阳台沙发上。房子里极宁静，连楼底下值班的副官都早已经睡了，只有座钟在不断滴答、滴答地响。  
他听在耳朵里，一声一声地数着，竟莫名地感到一阵惆怅：从那次离去之后，萧令望信守诺言，竟真的一句音讯也没有了。这是他们说好了的，合情合理的，但他还是很难不觉得可惜，一可惜就差点怨恨，想萧令望干嘛要那么执着呢？  
但也没有答案。或许不执著就不再是萧令望了。  
杯子里的冰块还没有化尽，徐慎如拿起来晃了晃，晃出一阵不再清脆的声响。院子里的植物或许是因为缺少女主人的缘故，一看就是乏人打理的样子，自顾自地、杂乱地葱郁着。  
站在栏杆边上，他不困，但也不甚清醒，大约是真的喝得比他自己以为的要多，连眼睛都是发黏的，分明不想睡，又睁不太开。  
徐慎如靠着栏杆，静默地闭上眼，在心头尝到一种杳远的幽怨。他已经不再是个少年了，但看来却比寻常人要显得年轻，就好像并没有经过生活的那些磨砺似的。  
此刻他这样交握着双手倚在栏杆上，被拆开了的领带像围巾一样松散地垂落，白色的西裤和白色的衬衫溶解在月下，静默的姿势像一页纤柔的纸片。倘若楼下有女郎经过，或许也会忍不住驻足的罢？但在这个时候，街上已经没有行人了。  
这栋房子是许多年前别人就建好了的，不知当时那主人是怎么安排的，一楼的灌木离房子比别家都近。树木也是同样的近，其中一棵年代久远的梧桐树长得十分高大，枝条朝着阳台伸展，竟仿佛触手可及。  
他怔了一会，抬起手向前伸着，试图摘一片梧桐叶下来，但那树只是看着接近，其实还有一段距离的，无论他如何伸手，都难以摘到目光所及的那几片叶子。这令徐慎如觉得十分挫败，手臂呆呆地悬空了，又看见自己腕子上戴着的手表，表仍然是萧令望给他的那一只。  
他将表慢慢地摘下了，拎起来，也不知道在想什么，就拿着甩来甩去的，听它的铁链子细细碎碎地作响，像感到很有趣似的。这趣味可谓是幼稚的，但徐慎如也不管那些了，只觉得好玩，盯着表链和表盘像钟摆一样在空中摇晃。  
一切在他不小心松了手将表甩出去的一刹那戛然而止。  
那小小的物件在黑暗中掉进灌木丛里，连落地的声音都听不真切，他起初还呆了呆，像不明白发生了什么，尔后才懊丧地“哎呀”一声，再一次向栏杆底下望去。  
这是房子的背面，阳台下根本没有甬道小径一类的东西，只有一丛一丛密集的灌木和灌木外高大的乔木。灌木外还种了茶花和月季，都是一茬一茬不断开谢的，这时候正值其中一次花期，在月夜里肆意乱开着，姿影摇摇曳曳。  
手表是那么小的东西，掉在这样的地方，他就算看得再仔细，又如何能看得清楚？自然连个踪影都不可能发觉。但找总还是要找的。徐慎如想起上一次他也以为这块表丢了的时候，后来发现是被徐若柏替他拿着的。  
失而复得，得而复失，那么这一次真的丢了，大抵是这表跟他没有缘分了。人没有缘分，表也没有吗？他想了想，又顿悟应该是既然人都没有缘分，表就更不会有。  
他回去屋内，又下到一楼，来到院子里，绕到屋后那一片灌木丛处，扒拉开植物向下看。  
这才暗悔自己应该带个手电筒的，但是他又偏偏没带。其实他也没抱什么找回来的希望，虽然找回来的愿望是如此真实，但他过于懒惰……光是扒了一会儿那些花花草草，就已经觉得很厌倦了。  
徐慎如沉默着站在院子里，呆呆地，不知所措地，像个不小心把冰淇淋掉在地上的小女孩，手里空荡荡的，良久才叹了一口气。萧令望已经一整年没有给他写信了，他在此刻倒是忽然想给萧令望写一封。不寄出的，不必要寄出，只要写。  
徐慎如上楼时顺手折了一朵茶花。  
折下那朵红茶花的时候，他就想起萧令望是如何在另一个这样的夏夜，将另一枝红茶花插在自己衬衫的扣眼里，也想起自己后来又是如何将那枝花抽出来，搁在床头的柜子上。  
那朵娇红的茶花在后来迅速地枯萎了，他是知道的，而他原来似乎不知道的是，这件事居然在他的记忆里保留得如此清晰，甚至到了纤毫毕现的程度，历历宛如昨日，连对话都一句没忘。  
但昨日已经是很远的事了。

徐慎如拉开椅子在书桌前坐下，抽出信纸，给钢笔灌满墨水，略过抬头的称呼，先朝下面写去。他要先写内容。他抿了抿唇，在纸上轻轻地写下这封信的第一行。他写道：  
“今夜我忽而想念你。”  
也算第一次，他想起萧令望问过的话。  
那年轻人曾经问他：“徐校长在嘉陵，会想我的吗？”  
徐慎如彼时没有正面回答，是因为他不想说出真相，因为对那时的他来说，真相是没有，是不会，是习以为常。不是全无心肝的那种不想念，倒更像安之若素的，像人间别久不成悲的那种，仿佛你来了就来了，走了呢，也便走了。  
他并不后悔拒绝了萧令望，因为他彼时都没有想念，又怎能说深爱萧令望呢？所以他确实不应当允诺萧令望什么。通讯使人欣悦，分开时他也期待重逢，但那不是想念，最多算想起。  
和今夜全然不同。他继续向下写：  
“今夜我忽而想念你……非常想念，就是非常盼望你此刻在我身边的意思。如果那太难了，我也愿意反过来，换成我在你身边。虽然或许我要被你那惊险的生活吓到的。”  
写完这句，他停下了笔。他有很久不曾写过这样的信了，要慢慢斟酌应该用的口吻，慢慢把自己近来的生活叙述进去。  
这叙述其实不难。  
徐慎如是个称得上啰嗦的人，对生活里这样那样的事，总是有许多话讲的。只是这些话里头，有些不合适对什么人都讲，有些则不合适对任何人讲，沉默得多了，就像是沉稳了。  
这一年来发生了许多事，都是他想要讲讲而又无处随意找人去说的。  
但是他于亲缘上一向淡薄，枕边也没有什么可言语的人；若是都对朋辈倾诉呢，则有多有不妥当之处。和同僚言谈要小心谨慎，和学界的人言谈又要知道分寸，即便是对着何苏玉和王采荆这样亲近的朋友，也并不合适将生活里的种种细故都坦诚倾诉的。  
就比如一些纤细的情感啦、不合时宜的抱怨啦，人生无常的感慨啦，诸如此类的话，都是他矜持着不大愿意对那二位泄露的。  
然而萧令望则从一开始就仿佛并不在那需要矜持的名单上，是让他轻松甚至放肆的一个，或者他不知不觉就已经相信，不论自己说什么，萧令望都能够听明白。能听明白，是最重要也最艰难的事。  
他又想起，萧令望从前与他书信往来的时候，展现的也是类似的姿态。年轻人很少在他面前刻意装出成熟大方，表现得多的倒是纤敏冲动、甚至情绪化的模样，都是些少年人的特质。  
倘若以这样的标准来看，他们或许早就比任何朋友、亲人，或者随便什么关系的人都要坦白而亲近的罢？相互赞许也好，反对也好，不论争辩还是倾诉，都无损于这种亲近。至少除了爱情，他们可以肆意谈论任何事。  
徐慎如把台灯拧亮了一点。他换了个更舒服的姿势，在身后塞了个靠垫，不紧不慢地写了下去，话题乱糟糟的，都是些零碎琐事，也不顾什么次序了：  
“小孩子长大，真不过是一瞬间的事。上个月蒋教授家的维嘉小姐要考央大，最后却差了一点分数，她心里不高兴，决定明年即或再考大学，也要到下关去读书，再不肯经过这伤心之地了。可是她全家现在还在伤心之地住着，每一天进进出出，岂不是更伤心的？  
静川已经高中了——其实年纪还小得很，只是上学莫名早了——听这样说，就也要和维嘉一起到下关去，她们两个说好不要分开的。我不好拦她，只是她若走了，连周末月底，家里就也只有我一个人了，单想一想，都觉得清寂得很了啊。”  
写到这里，他想起深恨自己没有哥哥哄着的徐静川一直对萧令望念念不忘的，又补道：  
“上次你回来——”  
才写下这几个字，却难得犹豫。  
徐慎如几乎全然忘了他这封信从来就没有过寄出的打算，因此其实写什么都是不碍事的。但他既然忘了，便一味在想，想萧令望上次回来，是在船上分袂的那回，也不知他还愿不愿意提？或许是不愿的。  
但再仔细伪饰又嫌做作，索性就这样坦荡荡地写下去：  
“上次你回来，正是星期日，我送你走后，回家的时候静川也在家里。她问了我的去向，我据实以告，她便感慨说，真遗憾没能见你一面。  
……  
固然有同僚攻击我以央大作为从政的资本，容留毕业生为公务员以成派系云云，但央大那一边的事近来却也不少。  
之前因我受了政院的任命，士林动辄议论纷纷，一有什么不如意事，便都推脱在因为我恋栈校长职务不去上头。什么薪资啦，食堂啦，还有现驻在下关的两校也缺乏经费，觉得分配不公平之类的，闹了好久才消停下来。  
但我恋栈不去，前后算来实在无甚好处，若以此论，就趁前任中风的机会兼做央行的总裁，岂不快活？又何必受他们的诛伐。  
……  
战时的财政，窘迫何待我言。而军方之挥霍哪怕不是人所共知的，以我数年前在军中的经历，亦可以猜得一二。至于实业之困难，物价又如何，如此种种则更不必提起。当此时局，央大和研究所至今未罹削减经费之苦，不过是同僚诸君给我留的体面尔。  
可以想见的，若我去职，决然不会出现什么三校平分经费的好事，只怕是立刻同时削减，不给一点商议的余地。因此哪怕落了这样的议论，我之于学校，也唯有能留则留了——只是这等缘故，终归不足与外人道啊。  
（我说这样的话给你听，这封信倘若被截留了，落在报社里，你我大约要死无葬身之地了！但我既然落笔，就代表已经擅自替你做了决定，认定你乐意与我同死了，万望你恕我僭越之罪的。）  
……  
我同你说过的周伯阳先生，前一阵又一次向我介绍了他过继来的儿子，本是他侄子的一位少年，名字叫做周恪的，今年才不过二十岁的年纪。  
周恪成熟稳重，做事妥当，待伯阳极其恭谨，长相也很英俊，但我看着他，总觉得只是稍嫌暮气。伯阳说我将不懂事看做朝气，我再三思索，竟不知道如何答他。  
他又问我什么样的人才有朝气，神色是很不敢苟同的模样。那时我第一个想起的就是你了，现在再对你这样说，会不会显得像是讨好？但愿你不会这样想……  
我很想知道你的近况，但又不大方便询问，甚至不知道你是否会给我回信，所以倒不如不多相问了。  
……”  
这封信上那些看起来很连贯的语句，在落笔时却有许多都是徐慎如思索之后才次第写下的。他久未去信，居然连语气都感到生疏，只得一一拿捏，不然恐怕纸上会尽是删改的痕迹。  
写毕起身稍事活动时，昨夜残存的酒意早已全然消退了。他耳畔听到的唯有黎明前繁杂的鸟鸣，叽叽喳喳，反而衬托出一股异样的冷清。  
在窗外，天色已经泛白了。

隔了几天，徐慎如的三姐离了婚，从珠城回到嘉陵来投奔她的娘家。  
三小姐徐若霜于婚事上不顺已久，这回离婚的已经是第三任丈夫，因此心情倒是坦然得出奇。她第一位丈夫过世很早，生前夫妇关系也并不好，彼时徐三小姐未守寡而是选择再嫁，很是亲戚间的一桩谈资。未料革命后不久，她与第二任丈夫依旧性格不合，居然又离了婚。  
她离婚的时候，徐慎如也还在平京。  
那时候名义上当家的是徐若云，徐若云苦口婆心地劝她，说你一次尚可，两次婚姻都不圆满，外人会觉得并不是遇人不淑，而是你性情古怪，恐怕日后再婚要为难的。  
徐若云说得很有些在理，徐若霜无从反驳。  
她想清楚之后索性不再试图反驳，只诚恳地点了点头，回答道：“我没有说自己遇人不淑，我本来就是性情古怪，越来越看不起他，所以难以忍受。”  
徐若云被噎得说不出话，只好不再说了。  
徐若霜的第三任丈夫，则是个大学生。从东洋回来的，比她小了好几岁，比徐慎如都小一点，面目白皙，眉眼温温吞吞的，只可惜后来年纪和脾气一起见长，两人关系不知道怎么的就破裂了，又一次分了居。  
徐三小姐怕哥哥们啰嗦她，所以是先来找的徐慎如，来的时候还带着个儿子。  
她也有女儿，徐慎如问她为什么不带，徐三小姐噗嗤一笑：“他怕女孩跟着我学坏了，日后也嫁不出去呢。”  
这话里的“他”，指的自然就是前夫。徐慎如“哦”了一声，心里却想，前姐夫的担忧确实不无道理的。但他可没敢说出来，只温顺地把粥吃完，坐到沙发上去——这几天徐若霜住在他家里，连饮食都管上了他。  
他前姐夫姓陶，因此那个男孩子也姓陶，学名叫做陶士熙，徐三小姐只喊他熙熙。熙熙倒是很喜欢自己这个舅父，好说话，又有耐性，来了没一两天就学会了向徐慎如怀里蹭，要他抱着。  
徐慎如天生有招小孩子喜欢、让小孩子听话的本事，这一点从年轻时到现在丝毫没变过。  
这会他一边说话一边摸着熙熙的头发，问徐若霜日后有什么打算。  
徐若霜穿着一身旗袍，正举着小镜子补妆。她十指纤纤，蔻丹涂得殷红殷红的，叹了一口气说道：“你问我，那我也不知道呀。”  
她已经是四十岁的妇人了，说起话来语气却还像二十岁的女郎，声音清脆，语气带着薄嗔，娇俏得很。  
徐慎如哑然，偏头瞧了她一会，忽然问：“霜姊，你抽纸烟么？”  
徐若霜说不，又问徐慎如怎么会问这个。  
徐慎如说道：“霜姊的手生得好看，却少点东西，要是拈着烟卷，想必很合适。我便猜想，或许你已经有这习惯了呢。”  
徐若霜哼了一声：“你嫌我手空，那明天我就买戒指去。”  
熙熙坐在徐慎如怀里，手上很不老实地解他衬衫领口的扣子，给徐慎如发现了，攥住他的手挪开。  
他继续说道：“二哥今天已经知道你回来了，大哥想必也知道了。他或许还等着你拜谒的——”  
徐若霜发愁地“哦”了一声。她这门婚事当年徐若云便非常不赞同，甚至没给她嫁妆，给算成了私奔，因此她婚后和娘家都不怎么来往的。如今徐若霜果然离婚了，又嫌跟前夫在珠城低头不见抬头见很心烦，可以说是颇狼狈地逃了回来，想想也知道徐若云不会高兴。  
她当然是无所谓什么骨气啦面子啦之类的，一向只要自己舒服就好，所以才跑回了嘉陵。但回家来了，跟徐若云见面又总是难免的，一向犀利的徐三小姐想想都觉得发憷，又心中愧悔，一时也不知如何是好。  
徐慎如用这些奇怪的词汇做指代，是有点故意嘲讽的意思在了。  
他劝徐若霜道：“霜姊不妨去谒阙，朝廷肯定会给你留养老的俸钱。”  
熙熙被他抱着，刚拿起一碗冰淇淋准备吃，挖了一勺喂给徐慎如，睁大了眼问他：“小舅舅，什么叫‘谒阙’哇？”  
徐慎如笑：“你母亲在外头犯了错，怕回家挨骂呢。”  
徐若霜冷嗤道：“说得轻巧。你不怕，这么些年了，也没见你负荆请罪的。”  
徐慎如咽下冰淇淋，没接她这句，只是又诚心诚意地慨叹起来，觉得婚姻真的是件难事，按部就班是很乏味的，不按部就班呢，也一样落不到好，命运和人情就总是这样无常。  
徐若霜闻言，不禁笑道：“你怎么还跟小时候一样。”  
徐慎如疑问地“嗯”了一声，便听徐若霜回答说：“我初嫁的时候才十五，别人都欢欢喜喜的，只有你抓着我哭，问你为什么，你说：‘霜姊不要嫁人，嫁人不好的，嫁人就老了。’，惹得大家哄堂大笑，你不记得了？”  
经她提醒，徐慎如也想起来这事，心里羞惭得很，嘴上却不认输，还坚持道：“有什么错？可不是嫁人就老了么。”  
徐若霜补完了妆，啪嗒一声合上镜子，伸着十指在光线下欣赏自己的指甲。她有些好笑地看向徐慎如，问他道：“难道不嫁人，就不会老吗？姑娘也分小姑娘和老姑娘，大家都是一样的。我觉得嫁人好，所以我就要嫁人。”  
徐慎如默然无语，只好说：“是，一个不好，还可以找下一个。”  
徐若霜被刺了一下，笑嘻嘻瞪他一眼，又问他：“你总不会要告诉我，你是因为怕老，所以至今还没人做伴的？你看你这院子和屋子，乱七八糟。该吃饭也懒得动，该睡觉了你才起床，就少个人管一管。”  
徐慎如歪着头正跟熙熙对视，熙熙眨巴着眼靠在他怀里，手里端着冰淇淋，把徐慎如看得心惊肉跳，只担心不知什么时候那碗就会扣在自己身上。但是熙熙不肯下去，说是在家里妈妈和爸爸都不爱抱他，要让他当大人。徐慎如又没办法了，只好由着他去。  
他摇摇头，对徐若霜说：“那我可不要的。我至少得要跟我一起懒得动，跟我一起到睡觉的时候才起床的。”  
徐若霜点了点头说：“那也行，那你倒是去找呀？还是你心里有人，就是人家看不上你？这也难说。”  
徐慎如愣了一愣，低下头笑笑，只说：“没有。”  
徐若霜没多纠缠，又转回自己身上，坦诚说道：“我最近却真是不想再结婚了的，可是也不想到深宅大院里关着，所以不能到大哥那里白吃白喝。叫他养我是不行的，他又会叫我跟珠城那边断绝关系，我总要找事做。所以我过两天就去见大哥二哥，只是我自己去怕是尴尬，你要不要陪我一起？”  
徐慎如第一反应是觉得这提议荒唐。他刚想说自己去了岂不是火上浇油，却看徐若霜一脸郑重其事的样子，好像就是要叫他去浇油的。  
他不禁怀疑地问她：“霜姊，你要做什么？”  
徐若霜叹了一口气，拖着长音道：“咱们家也该分家了。分家的时候，我要顺便讨一讨被大哥扣下的我那份嫁妆，再问问他，他凭什么说我是淫奔？”  
徐慎如知道他这个三姐姐做事一向随心所欲，而且最是说到做到的，这话说出来就是十之八九要做了，差点吓得一抖。  
他说道：“我不是刚同你讲过的，大哥和二哥虽然不知道里子如何，但最近面子上可是亲近得很，你真要去？什么淫奔不淫奔的，都什么年代了，你还争这个虚名。”  
徐若霜道：“那不行。对就是对，错就是错，过了一万年也是这个理。原来我是无心计较，现在我有心了，那就要计较。我是要去的，你只说要不要陪我一起？你陪我一起，我可以介绍几个我的闺中朋友给你认识，还是有人觉得你很不错的。”  
徐慎如无奈地点了点头，又摇了摇头：“这都什么跟什么？我心里有数，霜姊不要总取笑我了。不过既然婚都离了，你还那么在意当初是不是肯让你结的？”  
徐若霜隔着桌子看他，不敢苟同地转转眼珠，脆声笑道：“当然在意了。吵架过不下去的是如今的我，若回到十几年前，我还是要嫁他的，除了他，难道还有别人么？”  
徐慎如说：“没有别人，也可以不嫁呀。”  
徐若霜的神情里带点居高临下，像看稚子似的看着徐慎如：“那不行。我当初喜欢他，不喜欢别人，又想嫁人，就要嫁给他。现在他变了，我也变了，那是我们两个人现在的事。我难道要让从前的我，替现在的我当寡妇吗？”  
徐慎如道：“人家说你晚景凄凉呢。”  
徐若霜不以为然，哼了一声：“这样说的人才最凄凉。他又没替我活过，也知道我凄凉不凄凉？”  
徐慎如道：“是大哥这么说。”  
徐若霜从他手里接过熙熙，给儿子整了整衣襟：“那是他说的。他怕是说给自己听的。”  
徐慎如就不说话了。他送徐若霜和熙熙上楼去睡，自己也掀开被子躺下了，早早就按灭了灯，想七想八的。他之前给徐若霜讲家里的事，犹豫了一下，没把他看到徐若云被扒光了衣服按着上的那回事给徐若霜讲。  
很难讲，他倒不觉得羞耻——羞耻是那两个人自己的事，他犯不着皇帝不急太监急——也未必是因为伦常。他就是纯乎其纯地惊讶，觉得爱恨和肉欲这一类的东西真是神奇，比大哥吃烟还厉害。二哥沾上了这个，比沾上烟还厉害，连自家的亲大哥都能在街上扒了走旱路。  
站在他自己的角度上，他想了一想，倒没觉得徐若云被人开了后门就不是从前的徐若云了。他怎么看待徐若云，跟徐若云和人上床的时候是正着还是反着，这之间没有任何关系。  
但站在徐若云的角度，这事恐怕不那么容易过去。  
徐若柏是怎么过去的？他不知道。总不过伏低做小，或者哄骗，软硬兼施之类的罢？他们这四个人，徐若柏的脾气实在比剩下的三个都好了不知道多少，不扎人，温柔大方，又通情达理，寻常都不生气的。但是徐若柏也自有一股执着，被他认定了，那估计轻易很难对付。  
这四个人里边，徐若霜是唯一的姑娘，从小被二哥和四弟哄着，是最骄纵的。徐慎如自己也不用说，到现在了还忘不了跟姐姐撒娇。至于徐若云呢，平时带着一股木呆呆的清高气，遇见什么解决不了的事就躲着，躲到不得已，就拿出他那一套迂腐的原则来，无力地对着世界挥舞，真正是秀才遇到兵，有理也没人听他。  
徐慎如这样想着，就想起听说大哥新婚的时候，连屋里的通房和夫人带来的陪嫁丫鬟都摆不平。但摆不平他也有办法，索性全都撵出去，眼不见心不烦。  
这一招数他用得极其纯熟，对徐若霜、对自己都是这样。但这次为情势所迫，这撵出去干净的办法对徐若柏大约是使不出来了，不知道徐若云又当如何应对？  
但到底这也不是他的事，所以徐慎如也并不着急。  
他回顾前事，忽然感到命运的奇异之处，觉得从革命之后到南渡以前，中间那十来年仿佛是被割断了、单独抠出去了的一段岁月。  
先是跟徐若云决裂，后来的三五年是统一战争，那时候最早一批志士都死得七七八八，他曾经在司令部跟着做一点事，也跟徐若柏藕断丝连地做朋友、做生意，再然后因为他是元老，被李阜清当成了假想的敌人，牵扯进同僚关系里，就被推到央大去，接学生这一口大锅。  
在这些纷纷杂杂的事里，家庭婚姻、父祖兄姐，或者爱情、肉体什么的，都远而淡薄得像天边的晨雾。除了偶然三五次碰上的舞女、跟军人们同席的时候被招过来的什么人，他就再没遇见过什么。  
隔了这么久，那些同席的军人有的被国府剿灭了，有的受了招安，还有的受了招安之后死于非命。最后这一个死于非命的姓聂，本名不响，江湖上却有个很出名的诨号，叫做聂大炮。  
徐慎如其实没见过聂大炮的真人，只见过他叔叔。那小叔叔眉清目秀的，像个养尊处优的波斯猫，他本人则据说孔武英挺得很，就是人如诨名，脾气差，又傲得很。他是怎么死的来着？易帜之后乘车上街，车子底下被安了炸弹，连着车上的小美人一起尸骨粉碎——那小美人不是女郎，却是他新养的兔子。  
安炸弹这一口大黑锅说不得，又有一小部分被扣在了国府这一边，徐慎如也与有荣焉，分到了一大盆锅灰。但是他连之前害死废帝的锅都见识过了，此刻倒是安之若素。  
他记得清楚，司令部的人气得当面拍了桌子，跟他讲，这个炸弹十有八九是周伯阳弄上去的。他当时讶异得很，直说周伯阳长得清清丽丽，笑起来春风似的，原来还有这一手？  
对方意味不明地“哎嘿嘿”了几声，说：“你也听说过，那聂大炮喜欢玩男人的——而且尤其喜欢硬气的，旦角儿不行，得是刀马旦。他手下出名的几位据说都给他玩过，有人是两边同乐，有人可不是。周伯阳弄这一出，怕是报仇呢。”  
徐慎如彼时年轻，听了这个缘故还有些愕然，但他此刻想起，就已经不像当初那样愕然了。他翻了个身把被子盖好，眼前浮现出周伯阳的俊脸。  
伯阳瞧着冰清玉洁，内里果然也是，不声不响地就报了仇，也是很难得的。就是不知道徐若柏要是知道这件事，想到周伯阳是徐若云分别十年还能再续前情的文友，再想想他对徐若云做的事，会不会看徐若云的时候也被吓得心惊肉跳？  
但想归想，这话他却是不会对徐若柏说的。  
这些事想一想，居然已经都过去十来年了。日居月诸，胡迭而微？耿耿不寐，如怀隐忧。这辰光里人人都像船一样，在水上漂浮着。苇叶也好，柏木也罢，一时分不出高低贵贱，都是怀着同样莫名的悲哀，过着同样虚伪的、光滑冰凉的生活。  
在南渡后，断开的时光被重新接上，虽然名义上没有，但实质上他仿佛又重回了他的家庭。兄弟姊妹、儿女子侄，他又被这一层人间烟火笼罩、被这些乏味而复杂的人心恩怨缠裹了，好像能割断，但他又不能完全舍下，唯是若即若离的，像站在苇舟上，在远看水面上的薄雾，看天边的暮云。  
恩怨是他的，但热闹是别人的，就如同他听霜姊说话，魂灵却好像飘起来，飘在客厅里，静静地注视着那两人。徐若霜在热切地说什么嫁妆、婚姻，儿女，又计划着要怎样去逼迫徐若云答应分家，要跟徐若柏学做生意，要设计时装，虽然刚经了变故，人还是那样有活力，他自己却好像浮在梦中，简直不知道为什么。  
徐若霜离了婚，却始终不肯承认这是一段失败的婚姻，不知是不愿承认自己的年少轻狂，还是真正地这样认为着。她说，成败都只在当时而不在日后，陶永谦既然给了她前两段短暂的婚姻里所没有的东西，譬如爱，譬如生死、情欲、厌倦和幻灭，那么就比听从徐若云的教导、安分地和第二任丈夫度日要好。  
这是徐若霜所表述的意思。他听了，颔首表示听明白了，但不置可否，不表赞同也并不提出异议。然后他把那漂浮的、莫名的悲哀对徐若霜讲。  
徐若霜托着下巴看他，就只笑：“你这是寂寞的，去找个什么东西，管是情人还是夫人，填补一下，保管立刻就没这么多废话讲。”  
这“找个情人填补一下”的说法令徐慎如哑然失笑。他想要非找不可大概也容易，情人，或者不如情人的，随便什么女人之类的，但究竟是没有什么意思，何况玩弄他人的感情，这也不是徐慎如愿做的。  
那些哪能填补得了呢，生活的冰冷和沉重……是轻浮之人所为，实在是很没有趣味的。

这晚徐慎如做了个梦。不知道是不是因为睡前想徐若云的事想得多了，他自己竟也做了个春梦。  
睁开眼的时候，他就算知道彼春梦非此春梦，也还是忍不住默默地想了。他想，来如春梦几多时呀，去似朝云无觅处。  
他梦见萧令望。  
萧令望贴近他，不在学校，也不在他家里，不在床上。在空山雨后，在斜照西沉，在娟然如拭的纯净天幕之下。陈旧吊桥高悬谷中，清溪自脚下奔流而过，他躺在桥栏之侧斜着目光向底下看。  
月亮爬上来了，水流过去了，萧令望握着他的手，他就知道这真正是个发生在春天里的春梦。是嘉陵的四月，胭脂耀眼桃正红，雪片满溪梅已落。  
是江国之春，是去年。是夕青春值三五，花枝向月云含吐，萧令望图方便，单膝跪在地上，凑过来吻他。他本能觉得害怕，要躲，萧令望就捉住他的手，攥紧了，低声说道：“徐校长不要乱动，小心掉下去。”  
于是徐慎如就不敢动了。  
青年的掌心是温热的，唇齿也是温热的，就是吻技大概不是那么好。徐慎如虽然也没亲过什么人，但他自诩比萧令望的技术要好一点。或者是因为萧令望实在太不会吻人了？所以连他都能觉出来自己是在被胡乱地啃。  
太胡乱了，先啃得他嘴唇出血，然后才用舌头去吻他。萧令望气息绵长，又喘得匀，一场长吻之后徐慎如空自面颊泛红，喘着气仰面跟青年对视。萧令望觉得这样已经不够了，便彻底跪下来，方便自己又一次低下头。  
他舔舐徐慎如的锁骨，拆他衬衫的扣子，伸手进衣裳里，轻轻地、细致地摸他的肌肤，令他微微发抖。  
徐慎如伸手攥着吊桥的锁链，低声问他：“你……你要这样吗？”  
萧令望应声点头，徐慎如第一次感到害怕了。他战栗了，想躲开，可是萧令望分明只是看着他，并不曾禁锢他，他却觉得自己被钉在了原地，只能任之摆布。  
萧令望有一双明亮的黑眼睛，这眼睛在暮色里看不清，但徐慎如心里能想到。他能想到那双黑眼睛张大了，能想到那眼睛是如何迫切地在注视着自己……  
至少在梦里是，在梦外也曾经是，他见过的。  
年轻人解开了他的衬衫和腰带，徐慎如就笑他：“在外边别的不知道，这一套倒是学得很麻利。”  
梦里的萧令望摇了摇头：“不是在外边学的。”  
徐慎如被摸得抽了一口气，然后回答他：“唔，那就是早就会，无师自通，天赋异禀。”  
萧令望又摇了摇头。桥板是很硌得慌的，徐慎如暗自皱眉。合着雾露的夕风吹过来，还有一点点凉冷。他差点想催萧令望快点，又觉得不好意思，闭住了嘴。  
萧令望再次低头吻他，吻过了也不抬头，温热的舌头滑过身上，到停顿的时候才说：“我不是要徐校长肯同我春风一度的。不是我家老太爷养兔子，也不是聂大炮玩他的顾问，图两个人上床快活。”  
徐慎如心里想，唔，如果你床技同吻技是一样的，那也确实是快活不起来。  
但是表面上他不说话，他就只是笑：“我明白了。不是床上快活，那这是山里快活？”  
萧令望闻言一口咬在他脖颈上，咬得徐慎如嘶地倒抽一口冷气。  
咬完了这年轻人才道：“徐校长若是女人，就要让你给我生孩子的，做我太太，一生一世的那种——当然啦，要是你想到外面去做事，也是很好的，都可以，总之，就是这样。”  
青年解释了一通，前言不搭后语的，也不知道自己说明白了没有。  
而听的那一方呢，徐慎如只是“哦”了一声，问他：“那为什么不是你做我太太？”  
萧令望道：“我可不要给你大哥做弟媳妇。规矩太多，还容易丢了小命。”  
徐慎如扑哧笑完，不说话了。萧令望见他举起了白旗，便一无停滞地长驱直入，要不是看着在吊桥上怕出事，只怕还要翻来覆去地折腾。他记得那感受。  
在梦里天亮的时候，他醒了。现实中还没亮，才过了没多会似的，惹得徐慎如先是羞耻，紧跟着就是简直吃惊。倒不是吃惊萧令望话里话外表达的意思，而是吃惊这几句的言语。  
所谓日有所思夜有所梦，这是他自己的梦，而他居然在梦里给萧令望编出这样的话，什么生孩子、娶太太、弟媳妇之类乱七八糟的，岂不是他自己整天想着给人生孩子么？真是荒唐至极。  
虽然以他对彼的了解，觉得这话即便真从萧令望嘴里说出来也不太稀奇，但被他自己心里想着做成了梦，则别是一番滋味了。他说不清这是什么滋味，默默地把脸埋在被子里，虽然屋里没有第二个人，却还是埋了良久才吐出一口气，抬起头向窗前看去。  
月亮挂在外面，光亮透过帘子映进来，照着地下，显得空荡荡的。  
他攥着被子，从梦境里渐渐醒了，醒透了。但他有点不舍得，居然又重新闭上眼睛，试图回忆一下梦里的画面。  
他想起萧令望的袖口，挽起来的，干净雪白的。袖口里露出手腕，肤色比他自己深了一点，被他不知道怎么给咬了，咬出一个血印子。  
萧令望长得很英俊，睫毛很浓密，徐慎如就伸出手蒙住他眼睛，低声叫他：“你眨一眨眼睛。”  
萧令望眨眼，睫毛在徐慎如手心轻轻地扫过去。这时候情事的余韵已经过去了，他们并排躺在桥上，桥面宽度有限，他们离得很近，徐慎如握住他的手臂，有些赧然地摸了摸自己咬的牙印，问他：“疼么？”  
萧令望笑里沾着轻佻：“原来徐校长跟小猫似的，会咬人的。”  
徐慎如躲进被子里，朝窗外惘然地叹了一口气。  
或许这就是寂寞，是他从前不知道的寂寞。从前只是冷清，冷清也是他习惯的，从没正经想过要找人做伴，但现在，萧令望如果此刻在他眼前出现，他就要抱住萧令望，抱住他，然后咬他……是咬他，不是亲吻他。  
徐慎如忽然想起一件事。是去年的事。萧令望坐船离开之前，将之前在火上烘干了的、他的衬衫从小手提箱里拿出来，还给了他。徐慎如回到家，发觉那件衬衫的口袋里有一封信。  
说那是信或许夸大了，那只是两页信纸，写好之后没有信封，用另一张空白信纸裹住了，叠了好几折，塞进徐慎如的衬衫里。  
他当时没有拆开。  
他不舍得扔掉它，却一直没有拆开看看，看萧令望究竟想对他说什么。许是怕拆了又后悔，或者多生事端，也大约是觉得没有必要，因为来日方长，万一来日萧令望弃绝绮念后觉得可羞，一定会宁可他没看过的。  
他光着脚爬下床，走到书房去。那信被他夹在萧令望以前的信里，放在了最底下，轻易看不到，也想不起来。但此刻他突然非常想看了，哪怕那已经是过时的、废弃的、无意义了的话……  
是出于好奇，也是想找些安慰，徐慎如拧开了台灯。  
萧令望的字迹锐利而舒展，很是自如好看。他喜欢用蓝黑色的墨水胜过蓝色或者黑色，但时隔经年，那蓝黑色已然变得灰暗了。借着台灯的光亮，徐慎如拆开了折叠的外封，展平了里面那张写得密密麻麻的字条。  
这应当是在山顶，在梁台书院的厨房里夜宿的那一夜，萧令望借着火光写下的。那一晚他们轮流守夜，一共轮了两遍。徐慎如捏着纸边，想象萧令望打开箱子，掏出纸笔，伏在灶台上写字的模样。  
如果他是最后一次醒着守夜的时候写下的，那么他打开箱子，是不是已经看到了东西被动过，知道了徐慎如穿过他的外衣，也就能想到，徐慎如其实也摸到了暗怀隐秘的照片？如果是，那么他会写什么？   
他低下头去读。  
萧令望的语气温和如微雨。他在纸上给徐慎如写：  
“我今天有话要对徐校长说，您若答应了，这纸上的内容我会自己说给您听；如若不然，徐校长或许根本就不想知道的，那么就更无须我留言，所以这信本不该写。但我总怀着万一的希望，想留下它们给您看，何况这些话也无从向除您之外的人说起……  
因此我姑且写下来罢。  
我爱慕徐校长，是由来已久的了。先生一向担心我是否被您引诱，您担心的没有错，或许这就是真相。徐校长的身份年纪、缺陷瑕疵，还有为人的怪异性情，不论是悲观凉薄，还是别的什么，我都大抵知晓了。我知晓，而且被引诱，风流俊彦总是擅长迷惑人心的，所以请您不必为此觉得罪恶。  
这是我至高的赞誉，请您只当是我甘愿被引诱。邪路，正路，或者随便什么路，又与我何干呢？我是为您的美丽多情而心折，不是为您的完美和伟大。我愿用美丽多情来描述您，就像您想拟我为美人一样。假如您觉得被冒犯，啊，那我唯有无可奈何地承担全部责任。我有多么无可奈何呀！  
我心里知道，自己就是撞玻璃窗的鸟，您是甘愿害怕地看着我落尽了羽毛，也不肯把窗子打开的罢！可我却还在这里，还斟酌着呆一会儿、天亮之后我要对您说什么，要怎样说，才能击碎那玻璃。  
徐校长不相信我，我或许应当写点海誓山盟，但这不好，既然都不被相信了，盟誓便没有意义。所以我不如说点别的……就还是说诱惑罢。或许是的，我不与您相识，就会走上妥当的路，结婚生子，平安一生或者葬身他乡；但是也可能是更不妥当的，去喜欢别人，男人或者女人，弄出更多的乱子来，比现在还要乱的。  
未来是未可知的，而现在我如此真切地迷恋您。是，与诱惑对应的是迷恋，我迷恋您。  
落笔的时候我渐渐明白，我失败在于您不爱我，或者不相信我。是“或者”而非“并且”，因为足够爱则无所谓是否相信，而足够相信则不需要那么丰盈的爱。  
这二者都不是我能扭转的，所以我唯有不厌其烦地重复申诉，只想得您一顾。您究竟有多残忍！引诱白鸽，又拒绝照顾它。简直像玛格丽特，像她对待那些伯爵公爵，以欣赏翅羽上的血迹为乐。  
徐校长或许要辩解说，自己本意并非如此，可我虽然知道，却还是忍不住要埋怨您。  
（啊，可擅长引诱本来也是一种风流，是一种令我欣赏的天赋，就像连您不必要的纤敏悲怨也对我构成引诱一样）  
白鸽就要飞走啦，徐校长。您要抓住它吗？  
您抓住，它就是您的了，不然它就要飞走了。飞到哪里去，我还不知道，以后会不会回来，我也不知道。此刻我是如此留恋、如此钟爱着您……飞走使我心碎，但我却要飞走啦。”  
语句结束在这里。徐慎如捏着这两张纸，沉默了。  
他呆了一会儿，对着虚空喃喃地发问：“白鸽还在飞吗？”  
他猜想它已经不再飞了。它远行，消失，或者去随便哪一座城堡的窗口。它大约更想要一扇为它留着的、半开的窗，而不是雨水里紧闭的玻璃。  
他心口升起一阵酸楚的刺痛。徐慎如把纸条折好，握在手里，站起来看了窗外一会儿，最终又慢慢地蹲在地上，无意识地摸着地毯的绒毛。  
白鸽不见了，他对自己说。

徐若霜说到做到，真的拉着徐慎如回了家。  
回的是徐若柏和徐若云同居的小公馆，这四个人有至少十年没在一张桌子上吃过饭，这时候凑在一起，居然还有点新鲜。  
徐慎如一直偷眼看徐若云和徐若柏相处。他倒是不打算干涉，更多是好奇，好奇徐若柏心里究竟在想什么。以他对徐若柏的印象，他二哥不像是一个喜欢用这种办法泄愤的人，所以自己看到的那一幕，大概就是认真的罢。  
倘若是，他也不大知道该说什么好。他家里内闱后院这些事，从父母那一辈就一向奇闻辈出，所以到他们这代里出些什么都不新鲜，只是想起前朝别的世家议论他们，说他们是上梁不正下梁歪，他便居然有些想笑的意思。  
这话还是王采荆对他讲的。王采荆说，自己在学界的朋友里，有人跟周伯阳有旧，曾听过周氏那么一句话，道是“徐氏的门风与训诫子弟的规矩，自然不容我置喙，但我实在是不敢苟同”。  
王采荆同他说起的时候并无任何批判之意，是拿这句当作比对江南与北方士子风气不同的材料，他听了也不恼，只淡声笑道：“你又说我。”  
眼下徐若霜想分家。以如今时代的风气，这次一分，恐怕日后也要渐次各自为政了，高门大户大约总要风流云散，徐慎如觉得有些感伤，但也实在没有什么挽留的意思。甚至若不是徐若霜拉着他来挡刀，他都没资格、也不大有兴致在此列席。  
过去的事，就让它过去吧，总是纠缠，有什么意思？虽然他自己也不能免俗地在其中沉沦着。  
他和徐若霜坐同一边，大哥二哥坐另一边，这是个长条的方桌，座次也是随便坐的。徐慎如抬眼看，见对面的徐若柏给徐若云盛了汤，放在了手边。徐若云装模作样地拦着他，当然没拦住，过了一会，拿着勺子慢慢地舀了一口汤，喝了下去。  
徐慎如看完了全过程，不由暗暗笑了一声。看这阵势，几乎要让人以为之前没徐若柏陪着的时候，大哥都没自己吃过饭，是餐风饮露生活的。  
这一年徐若柏怎么哄徐若云的他不知道，但结果摆在他眼前，竟仿佛是不错的样子。虽然还是好像有不对的地方，但一时也说不上来。  
徐若云今天穿了他一贯喜欢的、银灰色的绸衫，仍然是不嫌热的长袖，幸好徐若柏不知道在房子里安了什么，温度倒还颇为舒适。他戴着金丝边眼镜，是四个人里唯一戴眼镜的，神色安宁而矜持，话也说得不多，只听着徐若柏和徐若霜两个人慢慢地对话。  
说到兄弟分家，和徐若霜要自己的那一份嫁妆上，徐若柏显然不大赞同。他本来倒不是特别在意此事，毕竟他此刻物质上优裕得很，但分家之后自己和徐若云势必要分开居住，何况他也不大明白，徐若霜倘若坚持要嫁妆，那给她也就是了，又为什么非要分家不可？  
然则徐若霜的大小姐性子一旦上来，便不爱退让的。当年徐若云意指她淫奔、徐若柏在旁侧一言不发的事历历在目，徐若云越是不肯，她就越是坚持，不管不顾的。  
不分家，她名义上仍是受大哥的教养、要听徐若云的话，她如何肯答应呢？  
但她说到话里，倒也并不坚持，只含含糊糊的，见对方不答应，便装作不提了的样子，说些别的家常里短。话题转到了儿女上。徐若柏想起分家的话题，自己也为自己叹了一口气。他两个儿子年纪都不小了，眼看着就要为了家产明争暗斗。长子要循嫡长当家的例，次子则觉得人人都是一样的。  
徐若霜也听说过这事，知道他在叹什么，随便又说了几句。  
这时候早已经吃完了饭，她喝一口手里的茶，搁下茶杯往椅子背上一靠，掠了掠鬓发对徐若柏笑道：“二哥发愁的事，我倒是有个不能算法子的法子。”  
徐若柏好奇，便问她：“是什么？”  
徐若霜这会却又不想说了，只还是笑，摆着手只说算了：“说了是不算法子的，我这是瞎搅和，你们听了要说我胡闹的。”  
徐慎如知道他这个姐姐时常有些奇奇怪怪的主意，这时候也好奇了，便跟徐若柏一起问她：“霜姊想的，是什么法子？”  
徐若霜道：“你们真的想听？”  
那两人还没回答，徐若云先插嘴了：“阿霜不要卖关子了，若是好的，没什么不可说；不好的就不要乱出主意，何必待说又不说的？”  
徐若霜见状抿了抿唇，声音放得很低，语气平缓地道：“若冰没有男孩子，二哥将次子过继给若冰，不就都好说了？父亲虽然到佛堂前做了居士，可是他过世前还记挂着这事，说一看若冰就是不上心的，这事虽然也很没意思，到底还是照例过继一个好，你们还假意口头哄过爹说好。其实这虽然胡闹，也是个办法，不是么？至于二哥担心的家产，你最初做买卖的时候不是还问若冰借过本钱？这时候只说还他的，过后叫若冰交代给你家孩子，也就是了。”  
此言一出，剩下的三个人都愣了。沉默了一会之后，徐若云的疑问首先提了出来：“若冰那时候有那样多的钱？我记得阿柏是有一阵赔了，差许多钱……是爹刚过世那会儿？”  
徐慎如笑道：“我的账还要向大哥报么？”  
徐若云是很信奉子弟财物不能私藏那一套的，因此父祖健在时，他甚至没有多少私账。  
但徐慎如早已经不算家门之内，他问完了，才觉自己问得可笑，略尴尬地咳了一声遮盖过去。  
然而徐若霜没放过他们。她不依不饶地笑道：“是爹给的呀。爹和母亲关系不好，所以公家的账也都是胡乱写的。爹那时候说，家里的事就轮不上老四去掺和了，但父母亲情的这一份，就由我自己留给他吧。二哥也知道的，我可没有乱说。”  
徐若云愣了愣。他不知道应该先问那弟妹三人中的哪一个，良久才向徐慎如道：“你居然还忍心收下？”  
徐慎如“哦”了一声，很是没脸没皮地说道：“自古没有嫌金银烫手的。”  
旁人都被他的脸皮惊住，屋内又陷入了沉默。  
过了一会，徐慎如才诚恳地补上了下一句：“我做的不应当做的事，也不是一两件了，不差这一回。其实自己也不知道自己为什么……我曾经惭愧过的。”  
这一句比前一句无赖更甚，无赖里还有一点真诚，两种意思掺着，模模糊糊的，也分不太清楚。  
过了一会儿，徐若云简短而平静地说道：“你不是人。”  
徐慎如不带愠色，只说：“是。”  
答完了，又觉得这单独的一个字有些歧义，改口道：“大哥怎样说，我都知道大哥说得对。”  
但是那天他们并没有再吵架。争吵不仅是无意义的，而且是乏味的……还能有什么新的内容被提出吗？不会有了。所以徐慎如在之后始终保持沉默。  
徐若云面对这种理性的、略为倨傲的沉默，也同样不再就此反复争论或者宣示什么，他只轻轻地、平静地说道：“我不愿意失言。”  
失言是很刻薄的判决，徐慎如知道他是什么意思。徐若云是在说，自己是不值得谈话的对象，与这样的人再多说什么都未免有失言之嫌，因此倒不如保持缄默。  
他颔首表示听明白了，便拿起勺子，准备继续吃饭——至少这是一次合格的宴席，菜肴丰盛，不值得因为毫无新意的兄弟阋墙而被浪费。  
而徐若云一直在看着他。看着徐慎如，又像没在看。  
徐慎如盛汤的时候偏巧与长兄目光相撞，两双形状相似的眉眼对视了，这对视维持了不短时间，徐慎如望着徐若云，忽而若有所思。他有一种无根据的、冥冥而至的直觉，觉得藏在徐若云身体里的什么东西复活了。或许是人，或许是兽，他不知道是好是坏，但他知道徐若云在那一瞬间一定是想到了、甚至想通了什么。  
他没有猜错。徐若云也自己去盛了半碗汤。盛好了，慢慢地、一口一口地喝掉，汤碗见底的时候，瓷勺碰壁发出清脆的当啷一声。  
那一刹，徐慎如想起的是外国法官判案时敲下的法槌。  
徐若云不动声色，神情安宁但是坚决。他说：“我们分家吧。”  
徐若柏“啊”了一声，吃惊地看着他，又看看自己的两位弟妹。徐若霜也在凝思，但她的姿态要从容许多，惊讶之余多了大功告成的怅然；徐慎如则依然在喝汤，叫人怀疑他下一句话不会是对分家的看法，而是询问如何做汤的。  
徐若云又重复了一遍自己的意图：“我觉得这样很好，对我自己、对你们三个都是比较好的。”

徐若柏提出了异议，但没能使他回心转意。  
人散后他们面对面地坐在书房里，徐若柏再一次试图挽回局面，这次他甚至接近愤怒，双手撑在桌面上，低声对徐若云提出质询：“大哥究竟在想什么？”  
徐若云问他：“你不觉得很没有意思吗？”  
徐若柏茫然地回答道：“什么？”  
徐若云安详地对他解释：“很没有意思。纠缠这些事情，很没有意思。不管是我，还是因为这样的我而纠缠的你，都很没有意思。”  
徐若柏挣扎道：“我是真心喜欢大哥，不是为了——”  
说话的同时他居高临下地向下看，发觉徐若云默然地、宁定地注视着他。  
这是他很久很久都没有见过的眼神了，是澄澈而且笃定的……只没想到，居然是笃定地要抛弃自己。  
他停顿片刻，补完自己的话：“不是因为一时冲动犯错而补偿大哥，也不是为可怜。”  
但这注定是一次徒劳无功的表白，在忽然仿佛大彻大悟、重获新生的徐若云面前。  
他此刻是这样迫切地试图抛弃旧有的一切，试图追逐新的生活，哪怕他连新生活的雏形都尚未能勾勒出来。逃离的欲望攫住了他，不论徐若柏再说什么都像蚕茧努力挽留蝴蝶，但蝴蝶已经要把痛苦和温暖一同决然抛弃了。  
徐若云只是轻轻地摇了摇头。他说：“没关系，这些现在都不太重要了。”  
他想起方才餐桌上的某些场景，譬如徐慎如厌倦重复争吵的眼神、略带倨傲的沉默。他其实也同样厌倦。厌倦只需要一弹指的时间。或许它是点滴积累的，但爆发却在一瞬。就好像仅仅是在那对视的片刻，徐若云在心里非常悲凉地顿悟了：是他自己可笑，竟花费了半生试图将生来便倾斜的生活摆正。  
苦苦追问父母为何变相地抛弃他，追问受过他祖父教诲、做过他学生的废帝到了九泉之下是否怨恨他，追问新社会种种令他难以适应的地方，当然也追问徐慎如，想知道这个忤逆的兄弟为何会接连不断地做出非人的举动，追问他的妹妹为何还不知悔改。  
甚而到如今，这追问里还加上了一条：徐若柏为何要献给他这被禁忌的、罪孽深重的所谓情爱，还顶着这所谓情爱的名义对他做下那种暴虐的事？  
他没有答案。  
他说徐慎如不是人，尔后徐慎如怡然笑纳，说了一句“是”。徐慎如觉得没有什么值得反驳的，也厌倦了反驳，不是人也很好，不管是什么，反正都先是自己。就在同时，他也顿时厌倦了追问——这是乏味而毫无必要的。他仰面注视徐若柏，耳内还充斥着他这同父异母的二弟源源不断的解释和剖白。  
他阻止道：“你不必说了。”  
徐若柏变了脸色，有些惶恐地看着他，突然也沉默了。  
徐若云问：“阿柏，你细细想想，这么长时间了，一年了。你在不断对我说，你很后悔太粗鲁了，你是真心的，你也没想到会被人看到，即使被人看到了也没关系，还有，你希望我过得好……大致就这么些了，是也不是？”  
徐若柏不知他葫芦里卖的什么药，疑惑地点了点头。  
徐若云道：“你看，你从没有说过你后悔这样对我，也从没有说过，假如给你重来的机会，你就不会这样做。”  
徐若柏迫切地解释道：“我心里太急了，那会儿一时冲动，也太生气了……”  
徐若云面色不变，语气平稳：“是，我是知道你的。”  
他有一会儿没说下去，仿佛是在下定最后的决心。这一阵沉默之后，他的语速加快了些：“但我这一整年也无法谅解你。”  
徐若柏吃惊地“啊”了一声，徐若云抬手示意他不要说话。  
徐若云道：“我吃惊你的心思，也知道你不会轻易放弃，何况你已经尝到了甜头，所以并不打算再拿礼义廉耻来劝说你的，你放心……我当时不知道怎么办，也不知道怎样对待你才好。你后来求我，我就心软了，我抛不下你，就索性接受你的服侍，觉得我既逃不脱你手，你也没有什么坏心，日子姑且就这样过下去，也还勉强。”  
他忽地笑了一声：“我是觉得这样也好。三贞九烈要死要活的事，离我太远了。我做不得那样的人，不然也就不会还活到了今日……甚至不怕你笑话，我到底是被你磨平了，居然还有一点舍不得你，有一点对你动心。所以你是不是觉得，我终于肯理你，也终于不再提那事了，就算是谅解你，算是过去了？”  
徐若柏说：“是。我曾经这样以为……至少以为你是肯试着谅解我的。或者看在我一片诚心的份上……”  
徐若云又笑了笑。他轻声说道：“不，不是这样的。再度同你说话、跟你相处的这半年以来，我连睡梦中都忘不了这个问题。我反复想要问你，你就算因为情爱而道歉无数次，其实你根本没有后悔过，不是么？你心底深处，大约是自以为得计的，心想只要日后磨到我答应，这或许竟是个很妙的法子。难道不是这样的么？而你这样，居然还睡在我身边，和我同桌吃饭。”  
徐若柏语塞了，撑着桌子一动不动地瞧着自己忽然多话起来的长兄。  
徐若云低声道：“这谈不上什么悔改，你是在哄骗我，在补偿我。我该叫它以退为进，还是恭贺你势如破竹，差点就直捣黄龙？”  
徐若柏回答：“大哥不必……就算从前没有，我现在，立刻马上就悔改……”  
这是个性情很玄妙的商人。他在外与人交游不少，也算当得起一句八面玲珑的称赞，但唯独在面对自己家人的时候，是二十年如一日的木讷和不知所措。他连讨妻妾欢心的时候，嘴里那些男人惯用的路数里也含着一点青涩的诚恳。  
或许连他自己都不知道，正是这一点青涩的诚恳拯救了他，使他常常在情场上立于不败之地。这一次，面对徐若云，这奇妙的特质又一次发挥了作用，徐若云望着有些茫然的二弟，竟稍感心酸。  
但他最终并没有退让，而是坚持说道：“你不必了。”  
徐若柏发出了一声近于哀鸣的叹息。  
徐若云只说：“因为你就是这样的人。我逼迫你改，是很没有意思的。倘若我想爱你，就要接受你这样；倘若我不肯接受，那么不如彻底放弃你。我何必要追问你？”  
对面这次却不得不追问他了：“那么大哥是彻底放弃我了吗？”  
徐若云居然摇了摇头：“我没有这样想。我只是想和你离远一点，好不叫习惯干扰我的打算。何况我也是该做点别的事了。”  
这是最终的判决。徐若柏又叹息了一声，低声答应道：“好。”  
他旋即有些自嘲地笑道：“大哥知道么？你同我记忆里的吴夫人，同父亲坚决要搬到寺里的时候，那样子真像。你和若冰也像。我只有这种时候才觉得自己是妾生的。”  
徐若云问他：“嗯？”  
徐若柏道：“你们发疯总能发到一处去。”  
他答毕，便脚步沉重地走出屋子，听见徐若云居然在他身后轻而又轻地嗤笑了一声，不知道是悲是喜。

嘉陵也是有鸽子生活的，只是徐慎如以前从没有注意过。在学校里，草丛间，楼顶上，那羽毛雪白或者深灰的小动物在他不经意间扑棱棱飞过，有黑而圆的眼睛。  
他居然感到惊慌。说是惊慌也不大确切，更像是心悸。是有理由的，他心里知道，知道自己在想什么。他在想萧令望在纸条上给他写的话：白鸽要飞走了。  
这天他去蒋瑶山家里吃晚饭，他夫人在家，之前被送到祖母那里的儿子也接了回来，一家子人凑到了一起。席间本来并无太多新鲜事可供谈论，但那一家人都非常会生活，就算讲些系里教员们争风头啦、不爱读书只想着恋爱的女学生啦，或者物价飞涨下如何精打细算着过活啦这些琐碎的事情，也都叙述得生动有味，倒并不显得太过寂寞或者辛苦。  
“徐先生运气好，我难得煮一回面吃，徐先生就登门了。”  
蒋夫人也是个江南大族的闺秀，名字叫做汤秀鹤。她很小便跟着蒋瑶山出国，性子倒是练得十分大方，大方得甚至有几分厉害，又爱说爱笑的。她抬眼瞧着徐慎如，一边放下碗去，一边跟他讲话。  
徐慎如于是也笑，看看汤秀鹤手里的碗，装模作样地对她道：“我向夫人讨半碗面吃，夫人不要觉得我讨嫌。”  
蒋瑶山在后边听见了，低声道：“你这样轻佻，实在是无大臣之风。”  
徐慎如在他对面坐下了，眯了眯眼，困兮兮地回他：“怎么，蒋教授要刻个图章送我？”  
闻言，两人一齐笑了。这已经是桩旧闻了，是还在平京那时候，有一任教育部长不知怎么心血来潮，打算给各大学都制定一份统一的纲领，实行彻底的改革。  
这纲领十分复杂，从教学到考试，再到教员的工资、学生的生活标准，规定得巨细靡遗。其中尤其独出心裁的一条，便是在学生中物色代表，对老师和同学的言行思想进行观察，若有不妥，即行向上报告。这纲领本是在会议上商议的文件，却不知怎么流出在外，惹得教员和学生们怨气沸腾，找了好几出麻烦，最后只得不了了之。  
这事发生的时候，徐慎如还不曾到央大去，只是有所耳闻，听说有一位请愿的教授代表拍着桌子厉声指责教育部长“无大臣之风”，当时便被请出了会场。事后，居然又有人刻了这么一方图章送给部长，在同僚之间传为笑谈。  
蒋瑶山笑完了，只说道：“虽然我不轻易给人刻章，但你可不要糊涂到用这法子骗我的章。便是你糊涂了，我也不给你刻的，我何如卖钱补贴家用呢。”  
徐慎如道：“好，我知道了。”  
他并不是蒋家今晚唯一的访客。  
蒋瑶山原本约了个学生过来，是个非常温吞秀气的男生——徐慎如自谓不懂得学问，只好隔帘看人的容貌，倒像他是来相亲的。这是个从历史系转系过来的学生，据说是实在忍受不了钻故纸堆的枯燥乏味，要改行治本国的诗学，是蒋氏比较熟识的一个学生了。  
徐慎如心里想，他这岂不是从一丛故纸堆挪到了另一丛里？但想过了也只是笑笑，拿着本随便什么书坐在里间，一边着三不着两地翻着，一边听蒋瑶山跟那男生说话，讲他毕业后的去留。  
那年轻男生家里清贫，首要先得糊口。他局促地说道：“嘉陵的生活费用，实在是太高了……”  
蒋瑶山便劝他到下关去，那边还留着两所学校，做个助教总是有机会的。只见那男生想了想，又叹气道：“可是那边的工资又不如这边。”  
这倒是个两难的选择。蒋瑶山道：“又要工资高，又要生活费用低，那可是太难了。学校里这么两碗饭，大家只能凑合吃一口……”  
那男生坐在沙发对面，垂着头，不说话了。徐慎如翻了几页书，室内静悄悄的，外间也一样静悄悄，不知道那两人说了什么。  
过了许久，只听那男生低声道：“我不想留在学校了。”  
蒋瑶山出身前朝显宦之家，夫人汤秀鹤又一向很是精明、颇会敛财的，即使到这时，其实也只是嘴上说一说，并没有真的为生计太发愁过。  
眼见此状，他也不知应当说什么，便顺着问道：“那你有旁的地方可去么？”  
男生答非所问：“我要想办法结婚的……”  
蒋瑶山只说：“那喜帖记得寄给我。”  
这时候那男生才慢慢答话：“有朋友去做了公务员，叫我也去，他或可以帮我介绍。只是战时艰难，下级公务员的日子还不如助教好过，何况公务员的生涯也实在太乏味了些……”  
蒋瑶山不置可否，过了一会儿才说话：“且不说你的性子是不是合适，日后又能有什么前途，只是我瞧着，高级公务员的生涯也一样乏味得很。”  
徐慎如在里面，听到这句，抿唇低笑了一笑。  
那男生名字叫做俞英致，他心里其实也未尝不这样想，但他没有答言，只温温吞吞地说道：“我没有那样的福气。”  
过了一会儿，他说道：“中央银行和辉业银行今年秋天又要招新职员，我会去考一考。银行如今都是肥缺……”  
蒋瑶山说：“他们要专业的，要不然就是熟人介绍，你会不会考不上？”  
俞英致也跟着点点头：“是，我也知道我考不上的。但是总要去试试。”  
屋里一时又没有人做声了，徐慎如再翻过一页，才听蒋瑶山非常温文尔雅地道：“好，那希望你考上，等你结婚的喜帖。”  
这次略带尴尬的谈话就到此为止，接下来就是换鞋披衣、门扇开合的声音，直到这些声音全部寂静了下去，徐慎如才掀开帘子走出来，只说：“蒋先生性子真好。”  
蒋瑶山对他摇了摇头，答道：“我不像你一样。世道艰难，我从不随便刻薄笑话人的。”  
徐慎如在他对面坐下：“还说不。这句不就是刻薄我的？”  
蒋瑶山瞥了他一眼，换了个话题，忽然想起什么似的，问徐慎如道：“说到学生……以前不知道爱不爱读书，只知道爱黏着你的那位，那萧家的二少爷，后来怎么样了？”  
徐慎如听到蒋瑶山对萧令望这句评价，不禁哑然失笑。  
他忍不住替萧令望辩解道：“他在的那一阵，不是成绩很好的么？”  
蒋瑶山回答说：“成绩好不好，那和爱不爱读书也不一样。他一看就没长性，想一出是一出的。或许这点你们很像的。”  
徐慎如便回答他：“之前有写过信的，后来便没了。”  
蒋瑶山随口好奇道：“为什么？”  
徐慎如说：“因为我懒得写了，买不起信封和邮票。”  
蒋瑶山本来在端着杯子喝水，闻言咽了一大口水，对徐慎如道：“你说不知道他的地址，听着也更像回事。怎么，你们绝交了？”  
徐慎如低头眨了眨眼，低声说道：“嗯，绝交了。”  
蒋瑶山愣了片刻，不大相信，问他：“我以为你是很喜欢他，不肯轻易绝交的。”  
徐慎如不置可否地笑：“我做事不是经常很轻易的么。怎样，你要替我买信封和邮票啊？”  
蒋瑶山居然真的往茶几底下去摸了一会，摸出一个贴了邮票的信封来，里头还装着几张空白信纸：“我本来要写信的，后来忘在了这里。你既然都这么说了，我怎能不给你。”  
徐慎如哭笑不得，手上却竟然接了过去，把信封塞进了口袋里，完成了同蒋瑶山的这一场玩笑。  
他嘴上只说：“我懒得写的。”  
心里却在无人处悄声道：“我是有写的，只从来没有寄出过一封。”  
那天回到家里，他便真的抽出那信封里的空白信纸，给萧令望又写了一封信。说是“又写”，是因为他已经数不清写了多少封了。  
他和萧令望不一样，他喜欢用浅蓝色的墨水，蓝得像他去国离乡时在船头看到的广袤海水，上头翻着白浪。  
徐慎如写字并不能算得上是上品，这是因为他出国太早，并没有在家里受到像徐若云那样严苛的书法训练，长大之后，自己又对此不大上心的缘故。  
但说是这样说，那字迹也仍然可以说是比较漂亮的。流畅的，柔软里又带一点锋芒。他给萧令望写：  
“今日往子玄那里吃晚饭——就是中文系的蒋瑶山先生，我想你是知道他的字的，也知道他同我是世交子弟，但还是忍不住加上这句。在席间，他问我是否又与你通信。我说不曾，他不信，因此我索性便现场做这一封。连这一张信纸，还是子玄借给我的——他说他乐意借给你。  
……  
本是因为嘉陵的日子实在可以说是有些难堪，想等到有一点好事再同你讲，所以从上一封信之后，我才未急于再说什么。”  
写到这里，徐慎如停下来叹了一口气。  
看他行文的模样和口吻，谁也想不到那所谓的上一封信，甚至上上封再上上封，其实一次也没有寄出过，更不用说收到回音，这些全是他一个人的编演。  
这支钢笔许久没用，才写这么几句便没有了墨水。徐慎如站起身，居然发现墨水瓶是空的，而他记得就在抽屉里的、还未拆封的那瓶也不见了，想是他有一阵没在这边的住处呆着，连墨水都被徐静川给拿走了。  
今天是周日，徐静川也在家的，他拉开椅子站起身，到隔壁去敲女儿的房门。明明一会之前还亮着灯，这时候却漆黑一片，一声也没有。  
他一边敲门一边抬高了声音问道：“静川，你睡了么？”  
屋里还是没声音。徐慎如悄悄地、小心地推开门，蹑手蹑脚地往里迈了一步，只见床上的被子都是铺开了的，中间鼓起来一块，看着像是有人睡熟了的样子，可是窗帘都没拉好，月光大模大样地从玻璃里透过来。他心里觉得奇怪，但也无心追究，只借着月亮到书桌前去拿墨水。  
他又问了一遍：“静川，你睡了么？”  
没有人回答，但屋内响起小小的一阵窸窣声，又是很奇怪的抽气声，像被强压住的笑。徐慎如敏锐地听见了，抿了抿唇，朝着床上那一堆被褥说道：“起来了，来空袭了！”  
这句话确实有奇效，那装睡的女孩子迅速地反驳他了：“哪有！怎么我连声音都没听见呢？”  
徐慎如啪一声按亮了天花板上的电灯。灯亮了，徐静川惊叫一声挡住眼睛，旋即把脸埋进了枕头，咯吱咯吱地笑个不住。  
徐慎如问她：“我书房里的墨水呢，怎么一个都没有了？”  
徐静川这时候才笑够了，朝书桌上一指，说她在收集各种颜色的墨水，自己按不同比例混起来，看什么样的写出字来才最好看。  
徐慎如看了那一排小小的瓶瓶罐罐，实在懒得分辨它们各自都是什么颜色，随手拿了一只看着最蓝的搁在边上准备一会拿去用，然后扭头问她：“你装睡做什么？有什么躲着我的事？”  
徐静川只说：“好久没玩了，觉得好玩。”  
但徐慎如敏锐地发现了被子靠床那一侧一大堆不正常的隆起，走过去，看了徐静川一眼，抬手就给掀开了。掀开之后，他定睛一看，一时不知说什么好：被子底下藏的都是些没裁剪的衣料、样式奇特的服装发带之类的，还有两只进口洋娃娃。  
徐静川从小就是不向大人要这些东西的，她家里没有第二个女孩子，徐慎如也向来不经心这些事，因此她表现得好像对这些从没有兴趣，没想到居然在私底下藏了这么多。  
徐慎如哭笑不得地问她：“噢，原来你在这里偷偷开百货公司呢，要拣货，所以不能给外人看见，恐怕泄露商业机密。”  
徐静川摸了摸脸，倒像对这小姑娘的趣味有些羞赧似的，小声说道：“之前陪人逛街，忽然发现这些东西很好玩，一不小心就买多了……正后悔不知道怎么办呢。”  
徐慎如也不知道她应当怎么办，只是抓着那两只洋娃娃比了比，最后一本正经地指着其中一个说道：“我觉得这个比那个好看。”  
徐静川不服气：“可是我更喜欢那一个，还后悔买了这个呢，不如这一个送你吧，爸？”  
徐慎如便抱上这个洋娃娃，又拿上那瓶蓝墨水，继续回书房去给萧令望写信。  
这瓶墨水不知道怎么调的，比他原来用的那瓶黯淡，但是又蓝了许多，要更接近于真正的、大洋的颜色，仿佛能见到海滩上飘过的白色鸥鸟。蓝是墨水的蓝，也是海水的蓝；白是白鸥的白，也是白鸽的白。  
他闭上眼又睁开，抱着徐静川塞给他的洋娃娃，在纸上落笔道：  
“阴雨日久，惹得人常常生病；若是晴天，则又要等着，跟女人等不知道今夜还回不回来的、流连欢场的丈夫一样，等着不知道有没有的空袭警报和月色一起爬上中天。  
白天的警报当然也是有的，有时上午才刚起床，便远远看见山那边挂起的大红球，扎眼得很，可是又不能只靠闭眼就逃过。  
但蒋教授教训我，给我讲外国的谚语。他说：“你不妨这样想，就想雨天可以减少空袭，晴天则心神舒爽，便觉得宛然是另一种局面了。”  
虽然我心里觉得这实在是朝三暮四式的自欺欺人，但也大概可以见出子玄的秉性。  
……”  
他写信琐琐碎碎的，写得像是很习惯了。不应当说“像是”，其实他也真是很习惯了。在抱怨蒋瑶山自欺欺人的乐观的同时，他也很难不揭穿自己的自欺欺人，说那情绪只是怀念故友、或者什么别的。  
徐慎如活了这么些年，还几乎没尝过恋爱的滋味，但他依靠自己的聪明才智，十分清醒地明白了一件事：他不可自控地沉入了爱情。  
信写完了，他放下了笔。  
他的爱情来得太晚了，从年龄和时机上，都显得有些不合时宜。但晚也未必是一件坏事，错过了，也无非算塞翁失马……至少对萧令望来说，是这样的罢？对萧令望而言，错过他，肯定是一件好事。不爱他是更好的，那样的年轻人，去爱什么，男的女的老的少的，都比爱他要好。  
他有时候后悔自己醒悟得何其不合时宜。如果早一些，在萧令望还在的时候，他便迈出这一步，那么或许可以春风一度，然后各自分道；如果再晚一些，萧令望已经早把年少荒唐都忘了，娶妻了，再或者找了别人做伴，他便也唯有自嘲地笑笑，笑自己因为悲观和犹疑而错过机会。  
但偏偏是在这时候。藕断丝连，死而不僵，他有几次甚至差一点寄出那些信。  
萧令望在那纸条里对他谈起引诱，于是他便自省于引诱。  
坦白而言他对自己的文辞和笔力都不乏信心，假如寄出那些信，只要寄出那些信。哪怕是心如铁石，何况萧令望并非心如铁石，他们相处过那么就，徐慎如确知他何等柔软……他总会动容的罢？  
他手里捏着用来粘邮票的胶水，有一滴不慎滴在手指尖上了，抬手时扯下一块皮肤，是微微的疼痛感。如何？他只要把胶水涂好，把信寄出去，白鸽是飞不远的，白鸽生来就会恋家，它永远不会忘掉它久居过的那城堡。  
徐慎如在这一瞬居然生出毫无来由的矜傲和自信，像是重新回到少年时代。他像站在灯光璀璨的舞池中央，是黑发绿眸、长裙曳地的豪门少妇，在追求者终于畏难而退了之后，摘下手套对着镜子暗暗发誓：“只要我想，我就一定能重新得到他。只要我开始，还没有我追求不到的对象——”  
但是你不应当开始，徐慎如对自己说。你不能这样做。  
这是条艰难又麻烦的路，萧令望试探过了，如果他现在要走，那叫做回头是岸，你不应当拉住他。  
徐慎如把写好的信收到抽屉里，静静地抱着洋娃娃，走到阳台坐了下来。

他回忆起他们从前相处的片段，想起萧令望第一次见他——确切地说，是他第一次见萧令望。对方是更早就见过了他的，在开学的仪式上，关于这件事，萧令望也曾经对他说过。  
说话的时候，那年轻人端着一杯水坐在他家的沙发上，眼睛笑得弯弯的：“我记得徐校长是在我入学之前的那个学期就职的，我走时也仍然在任，这倒还没什么稀奇。待我从军校毕业回国，听闻央大几经风波，但校长仍然还是徐先生，我心里便很惊异了。”  
徐慎如听了就笑：“惊异什么，惊异我恋栈如此嘛？”  
萧令望一本正经地否认道：“这些年国内风潮很盛，行事上稍有疏漏便要被驱逐倒台什么的。何况央大这样的地方，之前风波不断，接连易长那么多次。徐先生就任的时候，大家心里都等着看您能坚持多久呢，所以我才惊异。”  
徐慎如便半真半假地忽悠他，说道：“也没有什么秘诀，只是人家要骂你的话，你避席就是了。”  
他这句话虽然是随口忽悠，但也稍微有几分真实性的。徐慎如性情难测，有时十分不好对付，但对教员啦、学生啦这一类人物，又格外有耐心。  
这耐心具体的表现，一是十几年来不论在国府里如何高就，也依然和他学生时代的旧友保持着格外亲密的关系；二就是任凭别人怎么说、也不论处理实务时究竟会如何做，他在当面的时候总是个温和派，面对议论也大多能够从谏如流、怡然自若。  
徐慎如虽然一旦嘲弄起人来可谓尖酸刻薄至极，但因为不轻易对这类人尖刻，所以来嘲讽批判的人全像一拳打在棉花上，反倒把自己憋得更生气了。  
他若是想反击呢，就等人家憋得格外生气的时候，自己端着水杯不紧不慢地好言相劝，那一副模样简直能把对方气得呕血。据传闻，他还因此在背后得了个“避席先生”的雅号。  
这很可能是他那位一时瑜亮的经济署同僚周伯阳给取的，不知怎么传到了徐慎如本人那里去。  
徐慎如知道了，也依然是笑嘻嘻的，只说：“啊呀，这同‘伯阳先生’很对称嘛。”  
这么一来，传话的人自己反而尴尬了。总而言之，徐先生好性情的名声，到了战争岁月里，已经是整个央大都知道的了。有学生不满他，在背后议论的时候也要绘声绘色地惹得大家一起发笑，说徐慎如道：“他是不是签了开除的单子，过后还要附赠一张回家的船票的？”  
不过王采荆是绝不认可“能忍让，谦和有礼”这个说法的，他反而说：“那都是被他骗了！他哪里是为旁人甘愿委屈自己的面子，他分明是把面子看得轻巧，这哪里是谦退，正是真的狂妄呀！”  
萧令望从朋友和师长那里打听来的、关于徐慎如的传闻，大概就有这么多。他没跟徐慎如说起过这些，徐慎如也就不知道他打听过。徐慎如现在垂头向下望去，只见夏末初秋的凉露沾湿了花叶，天边有弯月爬上云端，万籁无声，又是一个晴好的晚上。珍贵的、安宁的晚上。但转头一想到这居然全要靠敌人的赐予，他又觉得沉重。  
萧令望是在这个季节来的，也是在这个季节走的。阳台就在这里了，他这么坐着，总觉得应当有什么人来才对。凉露霏霏的夜间，倘若不是在战争年代，不是在这样的乱世里，该是多么适合情人幽会啊。  
他想象着，萧令望或者是从大门里走进来，那么自己则会坐在阳台上看着他穿过花圃，衣襟被低垂的枝丫扫过，然后敲响房门；又或者径直翻墙，像偷欢的尊神，躲开了清规戒律，跳进来落在楼下。他会抓住缠绕着藤蔓的梯子，身手敏捷地攀援上来，嘴里咬着一枝拔去了刺的玫瑰吗？  
徐慎如醒过了神，为自己的想象而失笑了。  
但这想象是温暖的，遥远而柔和，使他此刻格外想念那位年轻人。想念，依恋，或者随便别的什么。情绪像江水，像石阶，是漫无尽头的，他想起萧令望打过的比方，明白了眷恋原来是这样悲哀的事，特别是求不得的，不知结局的眷恋，像苇草，在秋水上漂浮。然后水涨了，淹没它。  
他默默地想，倘若萧令望从前迷恋自己，比自己如今眷恋萧令望多一分，那么他也就比自己如今更悲哀一分。也或许是双倍的，十倍的。他曾经忍受过那样沉重的悲哀吗？还是他连悲哀都觉得是甜蜜的？但这些问题一个也不会有人回答了。  
徐慎如问过自己之后，只好低声地叹息，叹息着想，是自己不如萧令望。若是易地而处，想来自己做不到，也忍受不住。然而现在呢？萧令望是不是已经在解脱的道路上？这是报应，是命运最为公平之处。  
他在心里悄声说道：“你不知道我有多么想去引诱你。”  
但是他不能……绝不能那样做。下定决心的时候他几近于咬牙切齿，但这个决心到底是下定了：那些信一封也不应当寄出。

但写信也令他明白了一些其他的事。  
比如他现在还留着的那些，沈南月和她那几位笔友的往来通信。自从当年拒绝了徐若柏读信的要求，他本来是再没动过它们的，但在平京时曾经有书局的编辑来找他，表示要收集沈氏的遗作，所以特地向徐慎如请求通览她的书信，想要把书信集也附在作品之后。  
那编辑一向是很狂妄的，所以倒并不存在为了讨好徐慎如才想起沈南月的嫌疑；何况若真是为这个，他就不会要什么书信，毕竟沈南月的事当年传得满城风雨，徐慎如在其中的身份却总显得不伦不类的。  
若从家族那方面看去，这一对夫妻俨然是典型的受旧礼教压迫、不惜以自己的声名为代价施行反抗的新潮人物，不管是《娜拉》还是《娜娜》，都该有这二位一席之地的。  
可惜若从妻子和丈夫的角度看，沈南月写的故事里总带许多有不正当关系的情节，又有长辈声称为证据却被徐慎如秘而不宣的书信在，徐慎如作为她的丈夫，自然难逃被戴绿帽之嫌。而不知道这戴着绿头巾的丈夫出于什么心态，居然任凭这事发酵起来。  
从文坛传到街巷，又有沈氏女几张年轻娇丽的照片搭配着，这“闺秀作家”“末代才女”的名号一传出去，再加上徐慎如跟家里闹出的风风雨雨，他们夫妻两个很是做了一阵轶闻主角，一时居然能与几位电影明星的绯闻相提并论。  
毕竟“当朝新贵不为人知的内闱秘闻”就像千百年前的《飞燕外传》、《汉武故事》这类东西似的，在识字的人群里有老少咸宜的幽默效用，不识字的人也能从戏台上听几耳朵。  
讨要文稿的编辑不是没想过这些，但他全然不以为意，一心只关心出版问题，徐慎如问起他缘故，他便说道：“我夫人从前是沈小姐的读者，是沈小姐不幸之后，她才决心逃婚嫁给我的。”  
当着徐慎如的面，他径称沈小姐而不称女士，更不需说按惯例该叫徐太太的，显然是根本不愿意承认他们的婚姻。  
徐慎如并无计较的意思，只心想着，这件旧闻如今已到盖棺之时，看眼前此景，在喜爱沈南月的人心里，自己大约就是个多余且不称职的丈夫罢？再者，他没想到自己的发妻居然还有催人逃婚的功用。  
失笑之余，对于讨要文稿的请求，倒也没什么不可答应的。  
说起沈南月一事，徐慎如实则至今也总有些恍惚的隔膜。他冥冥之中感到，自己虽然是她的丈夫，也养大了她的女儿，却根本没有什么权利去决定她的书信集能否出版。  
沈小姐照料他，关怀他，或许也依恋过他，跟他相拥取暖，却全然没有哪一刻是真正属于他的，而他答应那书局的编辑，也不过是揣测亡人生前的愿望。  
但在那一次，他向那些笔友要了妻子的去信，把它们和来信对放在一起，慢慢检点文稿之时，终于没忍住去读了内容。  
内容没有太多暧昧，语气都是若即若离的，谈话的主题多半集中于文学，对方还教了沈小姐几种自学外语的办法，无非是这样，但徐慎如读罢，却不能不洞察到那些隐秘的绮怀。  
这是他给萧令望写信时懂得的，也是他再翻阅以往萧令望给他的来信时看破的。  
情思是这样缥缈又真切的东西，特别是在沈南月这样足不出户又深谙文学的女子身上，怎能从字里行间掩饰得住呢。这种洞察居然使他有异样的震撼：沈南月毕竟是尝过爱人的滋味后才身罹不幸的。  
她那时既然提前找丫鬟传了消息给闺中姊妹，或许便是对自己难逃的厄运有所预知，也对徐慎如能解救她根本不抱希望的。一切事情都照这个聪慧女子的预料发展了，她是否能不至于过分遗憾，还是更觉哀凉？  
徐慎如也不能替亡人回答了。他是不懂文学的，也不知道那些人会怎样想。或许蒋瑶山都能比他猜得准罢？但他又不大想出言去问。

他和蒋瑶山在这个白天曾经谈起萧令望。  
这话题是他起的头，他在面对蒋瑶山时有种格外的安全感，知道对方绝不会多想什么，同样的话，他就不大敢对王采荆讲，觉得王采荆能看破自己。  
蒋瑶山教过萧令望，二人也稍有些来往，徐慎如便和他谈论那少年，似乎要从这样的举动中获得安慰。真是好笑，时隔多年，他居然像个少女一样，要靠和朋友谈论自己私慕的对象来取暖了。  
蒋瑶山忽然说：“我觉得是你影响了他。”  
徐慎如听得心惊肉跳。  
因为影响和引诱太接近了。他害怕听到自己的罪行。他问蒋瑶山：“你指什么？”  
蒋瑶山道：“他和你来往之后，欣赏事物的趣味便越来越和你接近了……他和我说起过你，我原本以为你们只是人情往来，没想到他对你评价居然那样高。”  
徐慎如只说：“你是他的老师，他自然要装得谦逊了。”  
蒋瑶山摇头：“他说你温柔呢。他连你对万事悲观，都以为是好的。我不信这其中没有你的影响，至少我最早见到他的时候，他还不是这样的。”  
徐慎如笑：“你们这些做文学的人，整天都在谈些什么有的没的，居然还有这种议论人的办法。接下来是不是要比比我是环肥还是燕瘦了？”  
蒋瑶山一本正经地说：“这倒是没有。这太具体了，不够得谈论。”  
徐慎如道：“你们还真月旦评起来了。”  
蒋瑶山便叹气：“这也不过就是战前的消遣风味……如今哪里还有月旦这些的闲情逸致。正是因为他这样敬佩你，我那一天才以为你们不会轻易绝交。”  
徐慎如辞别了蒋瑶山，但这几句话却深深地印在了他心头：萧令望原本不是这样的，如果没有遇上自己，他就不会试图去做这些不必要的事，也不会去经那些不必要的憾恨。  
更直白地说，如果不是自己若有若无的引诱，不是他明知道年轻人不容易轻易自持，还坚持要作为密友跟对方来往；不是因为贪图作为密友的愉悦而不肯对他负起更决绝的责任——如果不是这样，萧令望可能根本不会爱上自己。  
而这种暗恋甚至单恋的滋味，徐慎如终于也不得不仔细体会了。  
爱是什么？他有时候也问自己。是无甚用处的东西，是他以前没有的东西。他想，我活了这么多年，都活得好好的——好罢，退一步说，也不是特别好，但总还过得去——为什么就会遇上萧令望？这命运真是毫不给他挣扎的机会。这是他出于自私而默不作声地任凭萧令望爱他太久，因而遭受的报应吗？  
他又略带迷惑地想起古典传说里塞浦路斯国王的故事，和与那故事相关的隐喻：蔑视尘间美人的国王最后爱上了亲手塑造的雕像，并获得神明的垂怜而得以与之结为夫妻。  
萧令望就是那一尊雕像……是自己无形中塑造了那位年轻人，最终又迷恋他，可萧令望是活人，终究不是真正的雕像，他本来是不应该被塑造的。  
那青年和旁人交往时是何等自如放纵，在给自己写的留言里却显露出那样的怅惘失落，这其间的种种，都由自己一手炮制……  
如今萧令望醒了，要飞走了，徐慎如却想伸手把对方拉回梦里。这只手伸出去，又停住了。  
徐慎如悄声地对着虚空，在心里说：“这是我的罪过，不能再继续了。”  
可是他已经不应该再要求萧令望爱他了。

之后的几天，徐若柏也来找过徐慎如一次。  
他们两个在平京时过从甚密，到嘉陵之后虽然照面很多，来往实际却是少的。或许是因为徐若柏跟徐若云忽然亲密了起来，也或许是因为自从上次徐若云趁着他出门又重新吃烟还闹出了事，他就只在必不可少时才出外应酬，这才跟徐慎如见得少了。  
他来约徐慎如吃饭，徐慎如却说不舒服，并不肯跟他去，接着问道：“二哥近来无事不登门，今天肯定是有事。我吃了你的饭，就该嘴短了。”  
徐若柏笑道：“你这么凶做什么。”  
徐慎如道：“那谁不凶，你就找谁去。”  
他这句话倒说得像是因为受冷落而生气了，徐若柏未免觉得好笑，轻笑了一声。他索性坦白道：“也是，我今日确实是有事的。”  
徐慎如问：“什么事？”  
徐若柏道：“就要分家了，你分家的时候，不要再同大哥吵闹，好不好的？”  
徐慎如料想他有事，却没想到是这么个事，不禁失笑道：“二哥真不怕忙，也不嫌累。怎么你每次这么不尴不尬地找我，都是为了徐君容先生？”  
徐若柏还很少听徐慎如这么字正腔圆地念“徐君容先生”五个字，莫名觉着不舒服，劝道：“只是想请你顾及一下大哥的心情，没有别的意思。”  
徐慎如好奇地问：“你为什么忽然这么关心起他的心情了？”  
徐若柏很是沉默了一会儿，之后才说：“我自从离了平京就同他在一起住，难得亲近，见他的模样，觉得很可怜。他又失了儿子，好容易才恢复了神志，你知道他最怕这些家事，何必要无事去刺激他？我好容易才把他拉回正轨，真是心惊胆战——”  
徐慎如没等他说完就嗤了一声：“什么心惊胆战，我看二哥是庖丁解牛，为之举目四顾，踌躇满志，心满意足得很。”  
徐若柏尴尬地闭了闭眼。被徐慎如看见在车里是一回事，被这么当面揭穿则是另一回事，不可同日而语的。  
他还没说出什么来，徐慎如就又道：“还什么‘顾及他的心情’，这可真是手足情深。为什么他的心情就比我的重要，你怎么不说顾及一下我的心情呢？”  
徐若柏说：“你还是这样小孩子脾气。大哥有的东西不多了，他一遇上家里的事精神就很不好，又是个抽过烟的，我想想都怕。你也是知道的，快不要闹。”  
徐慎如低着头。他喝了一口水，慢慢地说：“也不知道你这个口味，是怎么长的。”  
徐若柏答道：“不管怎么长的，都已经是长成了，你奈我何。他相处起来有他自己的好处，并不像你想的那样一无是处。”  
徐慎如闻言，慢慢地放下杯子。  
他最终很漠然地说：“好罢，我记得了。”

上册完


	2. 下

峡云  
“朔雁传书绝，湘篁染泪多。  
无由见颜色，还自托微波。”  
蓝雪桥睁开眼时，天已大亮了。  
阳光从窗帘缝隙里漏进来，好巧不巧正照在眼睛上，把她晃醒了。但她昨夜睡得太晚，眼皮又涩又疼，还不大想起，便往被子里缩了一缩，躲到了枕边人背后，躲开了那束光。  
她旁边躺着的人是何苏玉，何苏玉一向睡得少，其实早醒了，只是懒得动弹。  
他感到蓝雪桥在身后醒了，便叫她道：“雪雪？”  
蓝雪桥伸两只手搂住他的腰，只说：“再睡会儿吧，你今天不是不走了么？”  
何苏玉说早已睡醒，就要起身，蓝雪桥却不松手，闭着眼嘤咛了一声。她睡时没穿什么衣服，两条雪白滑腻的胳膊直接搭在外边，何苏玉看见了，就俯下身抓住，想给她塞回被子里去。  
她借势向何苏玉脸上摸了摸，笑道：“你这会起来，还要自己吃饭……”  
何苏玉不知是被说服了还是被摸服了，居然又钻回了床上。他本来要换衣裳的，睡袍脱了，衬衫却还没换上，全身光溜溜的，不常见光的地方跟蓝雪桥一样肤色雪白，肌理紧致，鱼一样敏捷地滑到了被子底下。  
他抱住蓝雪桥，蓝雪桥有点怕痒，便低头吃吃地笑出了声。  
她是今年来的嘉陵，才二十三岁，年轻，漂亮，常与各色男人往来，却从不肯入谁的彀，唯独这次对何苏玉另加青眼，一两个月就到了床上。  
也正是到那时，何苏玉才发觉她竟是没有经验的。他倒并没有兴奋，不如说吃惊更多。蓝雪桥平日显得模样成熟，有点凶，又有点媚态，但这些不过是她捏出来的游戏面具，图个有趣罢了，摘下面具之后，这女人反像前朝深院养出的闺秀似的，既柔弱又矜傲。  
何苏玉对这怪异的特质怀有一种玄妙的迷恋。  
蓝雪桥对他讲过自己以前的事。在半夜，她撑起身到床头柜上拿杯子，那是进屋时顺手放下的，里边酒只剩了一点底，不够，但聊胜于无。  
蓝雪桥把它一口喝干了，嗤笑一声。她一本正经地对何苏玉解释道：“他们也配？那我是不让的。”  
何苏玉就饶有趣味地附和她，笑道：“好，不配，不让。”  
蓝雪桥此刻轻描淡写，但不是没有后怕过的。醉酒把她堵在墙角的男人啦、一次不成便几次纠缠的阔少啦，她都遇见过，就连这次匆匆搬到嘉陵，也是为躲开一桩风流公案。  
这实在很危险，但叫她一个人过，那又决然不可以。好风好月，好茶好酒，若是只能独对，岂不太寂寞了？寂寞便要找人做伴，人到了又嫌其大煞风景，如此往复，也难怪有许多风言风语了。  
不过，何苏玉却算是她难得非常用心的一个。其实是第二个，不过以前那位是初中同学，彼时虽有海誓山盟，现在却早已不能算数了。  
何苏玉叫她雪雪，她便有样学样，没人时便偷偷叫何苏玉做玉玉。这两个字连读略为拗口，所以还从没有人这么叫过他，何苏玉第一次听时简直要起鸡皮疙瘩，后来竟也习惯了，便都随了她去。  
他十七岁到国内，风流债有一些，正经交往过的姑娘却不多。之前那位顾小姐算一个，甚至还起过谈婚论嫁的心，但顾小姐书香门第，家里想要个读书的女婿，他又在脸上留了痕迹，这事便自然告吹。  
他是在那之后认识的蓝雪桥。此刻两个人都光着，躺在同一条被子底下慢慢平息余韵，何苏玉安安静静的，贴着她，也不乱动，就这么很认真地听她讲自己新近看的小说和预备去试的台本，居然是个绝佳的听众。  
说完了，蓝雪桥问：“你最近很忙，这一阵外面是不是不太平？”  
何苏玉答道：“这几天的有别的事，便忙了。”  
他知道蓝雪桥经常懒得看报纸，便随口讲了讲外边的事。在事后的回顾里，这是战局最艰难的一个夏天，度过后便是转机，但时人并不能未卜先知，却纷纷怀疑往后会日益惨淡了。  
何时能回京去呢？哪怕到不了北边，能到江水下游去也是好的呀。但答案在哪里，人人都不知道。

王采荆也这么半真半假地问徐慎如：“徐四，咱们啥时候能回去呀？”  
徐慎如正为别的事烦心，很没好气地答道：“等着吧，眼看嘉陵都要守不住了。”  
王采荆也听说过这话，压低了声音问：“那岂不是要搬到华阳去？”  
徐慎如道：“哪都行。我看哪里都一样，不过是大家一起凉透，做了亡国奴。”  
王采荆“噫”了一声，很不屑地说道：“你在外边，也是这么丧气的？”  
徐慎如瞥他一眼：“那我怎么敢。我只敢对着王大教授丧气——行啦，你找我，是做什么来的？”  
王采荆便问他：“令姊还在你那里住么？”  
徐慎如道：“不了，前两天刚搬出去。怎么了？”  
王采荆松了一口气，说道：“蒋子玄要到中央医院去看病，他夫人照顾孩子脱不开身，我白天去看他，晚上好去你家里借住。徐三小姐若是在，孤男寡女的，总是不好。”  
徐慎如笑：“我那里再来两对孤男寡女也住得开。你怎么忽然在意起这个了？”  
王采荆很是无奈。原来他有个朋友病故，他照顾了人家的太太，对这些避嫌之事有些大意了，搞得外人以为他有意跟那寡妇一起，骂的有之，撮合的也有，闹出好大的笑话。  
他说：“打那以后，我就十分小心了。何况令姊是女中豪杰，我见了她的面，总觉得十分拘束。”  
徐慎如笑道：“霜姊自己找了住处，搬出去了，你不要害怕。”  
他们兄弟四个时隔多年到底重新分了家，不过徐慎如没怎么插手，只知道结果。听说徐若云忽然转了性，原则恩怨全不管了，速战速决地搬出了徐若柏的房子，也给徐若霜还了她那份嫁妆；至于徐若柏，则在金钱上给了徐若云许多照顾。  
徐慎如先前怀疑徐若云会不肯要，没想到大哥可能是把清高扔进了江水，一应照单全收，连客气话都不说，使得他很是惊奇。  
惊奇归惊奇，但也确乎松了一口气。他说：“你明天既然要上课，还要跑来跑去，怪麻烦的，不妨后天再来，我明天去看看蒋子玄，也是一样的。”  
王采荆点了点头。

他们旧友三人，只有蒋瑶山常被以字相呼。徐慎如虽然跟家里分开了，但徐四这个称呼却还一直留着，而王采荆这个名字是后改的，当时没有给自己取字，自然也就都是称名了。  
他的本名是家乡一位私塾先生给取的，出处是《小雅》的一篇题目，叫做湛露。那篇东西雍容华贵，通篇都在讲“君子”如何如何，王采荆小时很是自傲，到报名考大学时却突然嫌弃上了。  
他拿着报名表，一面写一面感慨：“连生活费用都不充裕，还蹭什么风雅贵族？”  
就这样，他当即便改了名字。不过因为这个缘故，又有人会问他了：“你既然深恨自己穷，理科又学得不差，还读什么历史学呢？机械、化学，或者商科法科，不都更好些的？”  
王采荆唯有此时会忽然露出书生模样，很是严肃地回答：“因为我有我的志向。”  
虽然他这样说时人家只当是敷衍，但是他还当真是有些很虚无缥缈的志向的。只不过那些言论，诸如建立和洋人一样系统的中国史研究体系啦，对历史的观照与记录啦，乃至于奠基性新潮性云云，都因为过于狂妄而甚至不敢对人吹嘘。  
不过蒋瑶山和徐慎如都是听他胡乱吹嘘过的。蒋瑶山是第一个，表现得非常严肃认真，而第二个听他说的徐慎如，就没有这么肃然了。  
说话的时候徐慎如趴在沙发上，王采荆坐在茶几前找吃的，越说声音越小。  
徐慎如问他：“你是认真这样想的？”  
王采荆那时候年轻。他年轻时肤色比现在更白皙，戴着眼镜尤其闲静文雅，简直想不到这人日后性格那样狂放。  
被这么一问，那白皙面颊几乎泛红，王采荆愣了愣才低声道：“是的，我也并不认为这完全不现实。”  
徐慎如就趴着伸手拿他刚找出来的饼干吃，一边吃一边道：“噢，原来我们彼此彼此。你还好意思笑我说什么国家天下，这难道不是半斤八两么？”  
王采荆就不说话了，嘎吱嘎吱地吃饼干。  
吃了几块，他才笑道：“那可不是。我和你比，我笑话你，最多只能算五十步笑百步。”  
徐慎如这次是真笑了，把头埋在沙发上，简直乐不可支。他笑够了才说：“不，我是五十步，你才是百步。名山事业比一时功名要难得多，你读了那么多书还不明白这个，真是让我觉得你的名山事业堪忧哪。”  
这对话最后变成了毫无意义的车轱辘，两个人谁也没轱辘过谁，都觉得还是安心吃饼干为上策，王采荆一边吃一边小声道：“可真是，我怎么会认识你的？”  
徐慎如伸手抢了最后一块饼干，笑道：“是蒋子玄介绍的嘛。”  
原来蒋瑶山在结婚以前都和王采荆租同一间房，婚后才介绍他去跟徐慎如一起。租金很低，搬去那天是西洋的耶诞节假期，他一大清早过去，徐慎如向来晚睡晚起，开门时还穿的是睡衣。  
他们两个住了许久，王采荆渐渐看明白了，所谓的生活费用平摊，无非是是徐慎如多摊了一点，蒋瑶山又暗中替他补了一点。他当时并没有拆穿的能力，回国之后再去找蒋瑶山的时候，蒋瑶山却并不要他还。  
这么多年了，连徐慎如都不一样了，蒋瑶山却总像还是从前的少年。他端着茶杯，温文地对王采荆笑：“我还要养家，当时统共也没替你补过多少。至于徐四那边——啊呀，不过是徐四周末里少出去吃酒的事。我这是为了管管他，替他积点德，你不要愧疚。他不会算你的人情债，放心就是了。”   
王采荆说不出话。  
蒋瑶山道：“我怎会完全不告诉你，就随便让你搭人的情分，又还不上？那就不是帮忙，是添乱了。我知道徐四无所谓才会告诉他，你跟他该怎样怎样，只当不知道就是……”  
他搬进去不久，徐慎如便在从事起义了。他们那栋房子是集会地点之一，他还给那些开会的人做过饭，徐慎如早年那个“老板娘”的诨名就是那时候叫开的。不过除此之外，不论他们如何亲近，徐慎如也从不轻易对他谈论政治，更是从不曾劝说他什么。  
王采荆事后向徐慎如问起原因时，徐慎如答道：“你搬过来那时，子玄便训诫过我了。他说，我们做的事不差你一个，你也未必能做得多好，可是你有你的事，那是只有你才能做的，叮嘱我千万不许祸害你。我既答应了他，自然要做到的。”  
王采荆听着，竟恍惚了一瞬。  
他少年时独自苦读又不善交际，因此没什么朋友，即或是有，也因为种种缘故而淡了。这样日久年深，他几乎已笃定了自己不得不终生一人漂泊世间，却未料居然还会遇上蒋瑶山这样的人。  
天道常常不公，若真对他有过一点点的公平，他悄悄地认定，那就在于这相逢罢？

蒋瑶山从小到大一口辣椒不曾沾唇，如今到了嘉陵，却也不能免俗地吃起了辣子。他既觉得新鲜，又不大能受得了，这么反反复复地折腾，居然终于吃出了胃病，这年秋天发作得格外厉害，久不见好，他也不得不去医院看病了。  
妻子汤秀鹤因为要照料在感冒发烧的小儿子并未跟来，是他自己来的中央医院。他要输液打针，得在医院留上几日，王采荆便抽空过来看他。  
要说从家到中央医院的路，因为他两个仅有的好朋友各有各的娇贵，王采荆走得是十分熟悉，简直不知道说什么好。   
徐慎如没什么家人，又极少把自己的麻烦事给徐静川讲，上一次住院也是这样。中间有许多私事，他不愿意麻烦何苏玉，倒是很不怕王采荆麻烦，连签那些药物单子，该找家人的也都扔给了他。  
等徐慎如醒了，他忍不住抱怨道：“徐四，你当我们是两个嫁不出去的老姑娘，只好相依为命的吗？”  
徐慎如便故意说：“才不是相依为命。我知道，我要是死了，那你是不肯给我收尸的，只怕连挽联都写不到下联就懒了，所以生前偏要多多麻烦你。”  
王采荆愣了愣，答道：“你又乱说什么。”  
徐慎如笑道：“王先生，我猜错了吗？”  
王采荆只好承认道：“那倒没有。死都死了，再做什么不都是没用？不如省省。”  
徐慎如听了，居然好像为自己精准的猜测而骄傲。  
当然啦，蒋瑶山是君子，所以绝不会这样对待专程来看他的王采荆，而是刚一听他说“路走熟了所以来一趟并不觉得麻烦”的话，便很不好意思地微笑着感谢他：“真是偏劳你了，其实我一个人，也怎么都行的。”  
王采荆却说：“我并不觉得麻烦。”  
他跟蒋瑶山聊了聊，忽然想起了前天跟徐慎如说的，问道：“徐四说昨天要来看你，他来了么？”  
蒋瑶山摇头：“他没跟我说。他跟你说了？”  
王采荆道：“他说他昨天来，所以我才今天来，明天你夫人若是能来，正好领你回家去，天天都不寂寞。”  
蒋瑶山不禁笑了：“我又不是大姑娘，还怕寂寞的。”  
王采荆说：“那我怕，行了吧？我愿意来看你。”  
说完又道：“早知他不来，我昨天会来——徐四怎么这样言而无信？”  
蒋瑶山听他抱怨徐慎如，倒觉得很有趣，温言道：“徐四事情当然多啦，哪有空理我一个穷教员，你不要跟他计较。”  
他把王采荆也说得笑了，只道：“我怎么敢跟他计较，我今晚上还要在他那里借住呢。”  
但那天晚上徐慎如没有回来，王采荆到他家去，只有佣人接待了他。他觉得很乏味，虽然不急着上课，还是早早回家去了，第三天才重新进城。  
进城倒不是为了找徐慎如。他觉得徐慎如一个大活人，就算出了什么事，比自己更着急的人多得是，不用也轮不到他去管；他又去城里是因为蒋瑶山的小儿子还没有好，汤秀鹤脱不开身，他去中央医院接暂时不必动手术的蒋瑶山回来。  
两天没看报纸，蒋瑶山出来顺手买了一份，一看就愣了：报纸上铺天盖地的，都是萧令望的照片，配着战争殉国一类文辞，他停了停才继续读完。  
萧令望不是唯一的死者，但他是富家子弟，是这昏黄乱世里最易全身而退的——这虽不公正也不道德，却是众人皆知的真相。也正是因此他的殉难才会被大书特书，写给国人看，既是哀悼，也算鼓舞和诱惑，请更多的人来抛头颅洒热血。  
这些道理，蒋瑶山都很明白，甚至连为什么那些文稿会特别提起萧令望从前做过央大的学生，他也是明白的。  
前日国府一直想征调大学生去参军，不全是直接作战，大多数是做些翻译官卫生员一类，但大学生在这时到底还是稀罕的，即便如此，应征的人也有限。这也是人之常情，就拿蒋瑶山自己这边来说，号召虽然已经发了，但起初也并无什么人应征，甚至徐慎如身为校长，从前就对实行战时教育不以为然，这时候对大学生从军难免也兴致缺缺，不抱太多期待了。  
央大尚且如此，就更不用说别处了。这时候出了个萧令望，自然格外值得宣传，不啻为带了神格的偶像。这是绝佳人选，是最漂亮的，甚至连萧令望自己要是知道，也会心甘情愿，不会拒绝这样被捧上神坛罢？   
萧令望曾经两次做过蒋瑶山的学生，而且是学生里他比较认得的一个，这时候还能模糊地想起那容貌。那张脸本该英俊蓬勃，就这样神情严肃地被印在报纸上，实在是稍嫌失色的。  
他叹了一口气，把报纸递给王采荆看：“唉，这是多好的年轻人呀。”

此时后方的行政，其实并不像后人揣想的那样繁忙。  
大块时间被空袭剁碎，日程既松散又紧绷，职员身心都深受折磨，被搅得乏味又疲惫，自然渐渐优游躲懒。然而经济署合并了原来的财经各部，是战时行政的第一大官署，哪怕整个国府都去消闲了，他们也不消作此指望，只能继续惨淡经营。  
当然了，惨淡经营本来是煞费苦心的意思，但徐慎如对周曦开玩笑，只说惨淡也是真的惨淡，简直不知如何是好。  
周曦却是个不苟言笑、更不喜听丧气话的。徐慎如感慨方罢，一见到周曦的神色就后悔了，只怕他又想教训自己——虽然教训的措辞和神态一定是极礼貌的——赶忙开口截住。  
他非常诚心地夸赞道：“伯阳跟我同龄，却成熟许多，训起人来也是一篇一篇的，想必因为是当家的长兄吧？”  
周曦虽对自己维持周家兴盛一事颇为自得，面上却矜持道：“先考自幼教训，习惯使然罢了，不值一提的。”  
但是徐慎如既然已经一边夸他稳重，一边隐然在控诉他“以家长气凌我”了，周曦只好咽下了到嘴边的道理，又把话题挪回了经费计划上。  
这实在是个非常消耗徐慎如耐心的话题，但又绝无避过的办法。在战前，主管财经部门的是徐慎如的前任，便是那因扶乩去位的杨俊达——周曦和徐慎如有千万条不同的意见，唯在“杨俊达是个不要脸的草包”这一条上，一定能迅速达成共识。  
倘若还有第二条，大概是“不要脸尚且好说，草包真是贻害无穷，应当就地正法”了。  
杨俊达花了短短五六年时间轻而易举将经济弄成了一团糟，给徐慎如和周曦留了一个巨大的烂摊子。他们两个谁也不想给这烂摊子陪葬，维持下去十分艰难，简直有心把杨俊达从疗养院里薅出来，直接给埋到坟里。  
徐周两位都确信这会是他们最愉快的一次精诚合作，只可惜这想法永远只能是想法。  
不过，让徐慎如对财年计划丧失耐心的还另有一个不能当着周曦面说的理由：周曦以前侍奉的那位姓聂的军阀在横死之前是全国首富，可是他事败之后，战胜方拿到的资产和军械简直少得可怜。  
人人都觉得，徐慎如则不是觉得、而是非常强烈地相信，聂氏的财产大部分都进了周曦的口袋。奈何八年前毫无证据，现在更不可能有，何况周曦已经俨然将聂氏的财产当做了自己被马鞭和皮靴抽打上床的直接补偿，就算有证据，也断然要不回来。  
这时候亏空非常严重，徐慎如一见到周曦，就难免想起他从聂家那里要的高额“聘礼”，却只能强迫自己憋回去。他们两个你看我我看你，纠缠了半夜都没得出个什么结果，徐慎如难得困了，又懒得回家，正准备到里间的沙发上睡一会儿，就被一阵敲门声叫醒了。  
周曦正要走，顺手打开了门。  
门外立着一个女人。深更半夜，一个女子能孤身跑到这里还直接敲门，想来不是事情很大就是来头很大。周曦问了她两句，她就说是专门来找徐慎如的。  
徐慎如请她坐下。周曦关上了门，那女郎便把手提包放在桌上，小心翼翼地拿出一个布包。她说道：“这是我哥哥托付给我，叫我还给徐先生的。究竟是什么，徐先生打开就知道了。我本不想深夜前来，但我之后就要回学校去，又不能被别人发现，只怕等到白天会耽误了——那就得耽误许久。”  
徐慎如的手落在布包上，要打开，却犹豫了。他问：“能冒昧地问一句小姐的身份吗？”  
那女郎在灯下低垂着头，不过是个十六七岁的高中女学生。她答话的声音很低，带点哭腔，但脸上却露出个带嘲讽意味的笑：“徐先生不敢看吗？我叫做萧令珈。”  
萧令望有两个妹妹，徐慎如是知道的；萧令珈是萧家的三小姐，年纪大些，也跟萧令望最亲，这他也知道。但是他不知道萧令望究竟会托付妹妹给他送什么，更不知道萧三小姐在嘲讽什么。  
包裹里是扎得很整齐的一沓信件。  
徐慎如心里一惊，迅速地翻过正面，一眼便认出了这是什么：是他以前寄给萧令望的信。他数了数，信封按时间顺序排列，一封都不少，完美地保存着，可是同样一封也没有多出来。  
没有他期待的、萧令望写给他的一言半语。  
徐慎如张了张嘴，不知道该用“居然”还是“果然”来修饰这包裹。  
他只犹豫着问萧三小姐道：“你哥哥……还说别的了吗？为什么会让你给我这个？”  
萧令珈摇了摇头。  
她说：“我倒是很希望他还能对我说别的。徐先生不知道吗？他死了。”  
“死了”是过于简洁直白的形容。不加任何修饰，也没有任何婉辞，萧令珈大约是故意的，她看到徐慎如的表情凝固了，很难以置信似的，这才很满意地慢慢补充道：“他失踪了，牺牲了，你不知道吧？你什么都不知道。”  
这话不论称呼还是语气都很不礼貌，但萧三小姐并不顾虑。  
她只又低低重复了一遍：“你什么都不知道。”  
第三遍，萧令珈的眼泪没绷住，掉了下来，索性也不试图绷了，她高声说道：“你知道个什么？”  
徐慎如并没有露出萧令珈预料或者期待的、崩溃的模样。他很端正地坐在她面前，把信包拆开了，一封一封数着翻看，脸色看不出是苍白还是红润，语气也依旧平稳。就是在这种时刻，萧令珈骤然觉出了她之前并不相信的、年龄和身份的差距带来的压迫感。  
珠泪从她眼角很轻易地滚落下来，但徐慎如还是那个衣冠楚楚神情镇静的财经长官，空洞地扇动睫毛，注视着她，给她递过去一块手帕。这种矫揉造作的姿态使萧令珈觉出一种令人窒息的、作呕的压迫感。那是俗世对她的、也是对她哥哥萧令望的傲慢。  
她愤怒地站起身，把手帕用力朝徐慎如脸上摔过去，却被徐慎如一抬手就接住了，扔回抽屉里。萧令珈见状，差点想抓住徐慎如的领子质问他，但终究没有。  
她只哑着声音问：“你怎么敢挡，你怎么敢？你……”  
她没有说完，就失声了。  
徐慎如很慢很慢地对她道：“萧三小姐如果不肯说，那我也自然只能什么都不知道了。”  
萧令珈深呼吸了一下。  
她对徐慎如说：“上星期，我二哥去出了个任务，从此便再也没回来，军方昨天确认了，发了通知到家里。不过这些信都是很早的了……他很久之前，就已经把这些寄给了我。他不舍得销毁，但是又怕一旦不回来了，这些信会被放在遗物里寄回家，那就会让父亲和大哥看到。他不愿意这样，所以就先寄给我，叮嘱我说，要是有一天他不回来，就让我替他物归原主。”  
徐慎如点了点头。  
萧令珈又说道：“还有这个。”  
她从包里单独拿出了一个没封口的信封递给他，徐慎如倒过来晃了晃，从里面倒出两张照片和一张折成小块的信纸。那是两张不大的、他很熟悉的照片，他以前曾经在萧令望的口袋里见过它们，翻过来，连背面被年轻人写下的那行字都还没有彻底淡化，依然好端端地在上面。  
萧令珈低声说：“这些事我都知道，所以他才会交给我。我不是什么能按捺住好奇的人，所以照片和纸条都读过，徐先生，你也读一读罢？”  
这还是他近来第一次收到萧令望写的东西，却从未想到是这般情境。他慢慢地拆开了，又慢慢地读，似乎怕读得太快，就再没有新的可读。  
“我大约是像许诺的一样渐渐学会了忘情罢？至少当此落笔之际，心海潮平，似乎已不再为什么额外的事情而动容了。我今天本想将那些信件都销毁的，却终究不舍得，最后又想，既然旧时的真诚是那样真，我又永不以之为耻，所以何必用烧信的办法将从前岁月一并销毁呢？本来自己也并非一个有仪式感的人。  
今夜我在华阳机场，同屋的战友去出任务，真正是独宿江城了。我以前曾经说过，我在国外时就对飞行极有兴趣，也很认真地研究学习过，但因为家中的反对，起初并未曾真正实现自己的理想。父兄此前故意令我在他们的保护之下，乃至于有白门时临危脱逃的耻辱。  
从那之后我入了航校，毕业后做了教官，一直工作至今，战绩虽然不足以与真正的英烈相比，但至少能令自己心安一时。我始终对人怀疚，所以并不愿以此自我标榜，能以自赎，即是十分满足的了。  
这些话原本都是多余的，本不必说，但却又着实有说明的必要，因为此刻我决定将信件托付给我最亲密的三妹，倘若我有一日不归，则请她将信件交给徐先生。  
我想，不论如何，我们的友谊都是二人的事，徐先生必定不希望自己如此私人的信件直接落在我家中长辈处——即便此刻我对他们问心无愧。但我只是不愿这一段往日的情意，在自己谢世后依然给您招致不必要的麻烦。  
窗前冷月忽忽将落，我写到这里，那与我同宿的战友依然尚未回来，也不知他今次是否还会归来。再想起过去的书窗生涯，真是如一梦中。角声永夜我已是知晓的了，那么中天好月，不知若有幸，余生又当与谁同看呢？  
三妹知道这些事，所以并不甚喜徐先生，这是少女的心情，也是妹妹常见的感受，即便是我这个做哥哥的，也无从劝解。而我又提及自己从事飞行的理由，是因为三妹一直对此颇有疑虑，但不论她如何认为，我都希望至少徐先生相信我上面写下的那几句话。  
徐先生一直吝情于我，今次我却很诚心地希望您相信我的话，也希望您祝福我。这不是个过分的要求罢？”  
徐慎如读完了。  
他刚一看向萧令珈，萧令珈就很傲然地抬起头，语声是很轻但又很冷的：“没错，这个我也偷看过了。”  
徐慎如问她：“那，萧三小姐在疑虑什么？”  
萧令珈沉默了一会儿，问：“我二哥和徐先生说过他要结婚的事吗？”  
徐慎如愕然了：“结婚？”  
萧令珈道：“我二哥今年二十四岁，就快二十五岁了，徐先生这年纪的时候，孩子都有了罢？徐先生觉得，我家里就不会催他找女友，甚至给他安排婚事吗？”  
徐慎如只说：“他从不提这些的……”  
萧令珈冷笑了一声：“对，他不提，所以你也乐得不问。你也不会想这些，懒得想，不愿想，反正和你没关系，即使这本该是你想过的。你就让他陪在你身边，若即若离，召之即来，也挥之即去。你想要了，你渴了，他就会心甘情愿地把自己的血端给你喝，填你这个无底的深渊。天底下没有第二个这么好的年轻人了，所以你当然不会随随便便放他跑掉……你连想想他的生活原本应该是什么样的，这你都懒得想。”  
徐慎如听完既不反驳也不赞许，只是叹了一口气，垂着眼问道：“萧三小姐这样讲，那我便是懒得想罢。那么府上是给他安排了谁？”  
萧令珈说：“大哥见他从来不急着找，也给他介绍过几个，都被他一一推了。后来他青梅竹马的一位姑娘很想嫁他，家里都说好了，他一转身就去了航校。那时候是第二期，规矩还很严，飞行员在二十八岁之前原则上不许结婚，这事自然就黄了。”  
徐慎如睁着眼睛，没说一句话。萧令珈道：“等后来没有那些说法了，他又说，眼见着战友们那么多遗孀，哪怕不懂事的姑娘很多，他却不能不对人负责，随随便便就和姑娘结婚，害了人家一辈子。”  
徐慎如道：“心里这样想的战士很多……你也不能都推给我……”  
萧令珈高声打断道：“那都是后来了！在第一次不是！在爹第一次开始逼他那天，他曾经暗暗说过的——再逼我，我正好可以到航校去！这句话我记得那样清楚，我怎么会忘！”  
她喘了一口气，再度哽咽了：“是，后来他也说我不该这样看轻他，可那是不该看轻他，非说他为逃婚才做飞行员，而从来没有说过一句‘我没有故意逃婚’！他从前是经常想自己以后要有什么样的家庭的……我是他亲手带大的，我会不知道吗……”  
门吱呀响了一声，开了一条缝又迅速合上，可能是周曦本要进来，发觉情势不对，又转身走了。  
萧令珈也显然听见了那细微的一响，突然沉默了。  
她平复了一会心情，撑着桌沿站了起来。徐慎如坐在对面，此刻仰头看她，只见那少女眼圈泛红，睁着一双和她哥哥很相似的乌黑眼睛，死死地盯着自己。  
他本能地扭过头，说：“你不要盯我。”  
萧令珈却并没有移开目光的意思。她甚至靠得更近了一点，低声叫道：“徐先生。徐若冰，你看着我。”  
徐慎如眨了眨眼。  
萧令珈的声音更轻了，泪意始终都没有能褪下去刚才那一点平复的时间对她起伏的心情而言，不过是杯水车薪。  
她说道：“我生得晚，是先读过沈南月先生的文章，很喜欢她，后来才知道她的生平——知道她是你的妻子，知道她是被你大嫂谋杀了的。可是你呢，你如此懦弱，你让凶手活了那么多年，居然寿终正寝。”   
徐慎如刚要说什么，她就给截住了：“是，我也知道，这不是你的错，但是你本有许多机会能保护她，你什么都不敢；至于我哥哥……我哥哥对你别无所求，只要你爱他，要你喜欢他。他说你嫌日子苦，他愿意当糖给你吃，只希望你要他，可你又是这样，什么都不敢。你不肯给他伤害你的机会，可是又不肯放过他——”  
萧令珈拿起自己的手包，后退一点，站直了身子。她睁着眼，眨了又眨，把眼泪都眨干净了，最后说：“他什么都没尝过，一点美满的日子都没有，现在他死了。他想自己要死了，安排后事了，还怕你那些絮絮叨叨的废话让外人看见，早早就安排我给你送回来。你为什么就是不肯放过他？” 

周曦进屋时，萧令珈已经离开有一会儿了。  
屋内静悄悄的，他没见着一个人。灯还开着，窗帘挂了一半，沙发上跟他走之前一样放着自己和徐慎如两个人的外套，不仅刚才来过的那女郎仿佛没有留下任何痕迹，连原本在这里的徐慎如也不见了。  
见状，周曦很奇怪地朝屋里叫道：“徐四先生，你还在么？”  
没人应，于是他又试了一遍，提高了音量：“徐四先生？”  
这次从沙发后面传过来一句回答：“我还以为伯阳先生回去睡了。”  
周曦听到了，哭笑不得地朝那方向走过去，嘴里问道：“你在这干什么呢？”  
沙发后就是窗子，徐慎如靠着沙发背，面对着窗外坐在地上。周曦转了个身，正好站在了徐慎如面前，低下头问他：“徐四先生干什么呢？”  
徐慎如朝他摆手道：“你挡光了。”  
周曦愣了愣：“什么？”  
徐慎如说：“你长得太高，把月亮都挡住了，你挪开。”  
周曦莫名其妙地反驳道：“屋里灯开着，就算我不挡，也一样看不出个什么。”  
徐慎如便支使他：“那你把灯关了。”  
周曦没动，只说：“你怎么了？怪里怪气的。快起来，之前那件事还没做完，顶好趁着今晚结束了它。”  
徐慎如见他不动，倒也并不强求，索性自己去关灯。但是他一站起来就忘了怀里还拿着刚刚萧令珈给他的那一沓信，它们噼里啪啦全掉在了地上，把两人都吓了一跳。  
周曦俯下身帮忙捡拾，捡了几封递回去，徐慎如接了，认真把它们戳齐，又数了一遍。  
他这下也不忙着关灯了，只去把信都放进抽屉，之后在椅子上坐下，对周曦说：“我不想同你商量。”  
周曦并不好打听闲事，所以见徐慎如不提，便并不问那些信的来历。他很固执地把话转回之前的事情上，低声说道：“但是教育部要得也太多了。哪有那么多钱，又要管教，还要管养……”  
徐慎如抬起头看他一眼，那惫懒的神情实在是令周曦愉快不起来。但周曦还没开口，徐慎如已经先说了：“那就拿你的嫁妆来养，够是不够，不过一时总是可以了。”  
周曦听到那“嫁妆”二字，疑心自己听错了，很惊异地问道：“什么？”  
徐慎如抬手揉了揉太阳穴，低声答道：“我头疼得很，都不会说话了。不是，不是嫁妆，是那什么，聘礼，你那旧主聂铉给你下的聘礼……”  
周曦愕然。徐慎如一向不怎么要脸他虽有所了解，但是不要脸到公然胡说八道，这还是有些超出了他的忍耐范围。他迅速冷下了脸，淡漠地答道：“我不知道你在说什么。聂铉的姻亲又不是我，是谁，你就去问谁。”  
徐慎如很用力地推上了放信的那个抽屉，在静夜中制造出“啪”的一声清响。  
他盯着周曦那张精致的面容，盯了一会儿，回答道：“日你妈的，你这个人怎么这么磨叽？”  
周曦冷冷地看着他：“你刚抽大烟了？”  
徐慎如站起来，不说话，径直朝门口走。周曦以为他是答不上话准备离开，没去搭理他，可是非但没听见开门，还听见门锁咔哒响了一声，是徐慎如把门关严实了。  
关好门之后，徐慎如往回一直走到了周曦面前，冷不丁地抓住了他的手，神情和语气都十分幼稚地说道：“抽你比较好。”  
这话虽然幼稚，但徐慎如毕竟比他力气大，这会发疯似的死死拽着他，居然很凶的样子。周曦以前被聂氏弄得怕了，此刻本能地想脱开，但碍于风度不愿意露怯，只若无其事不动声色地向后退了退，没能立刻挣脱。  
他说道：“你有话好好说，这是干什么……”  
徐慎如凑近他道：“你别拿你那状元文章出来糊弄人，你很知道我在说什么。你先搅和了盟约，弄得我们只能硬打，唱了好大一出借刀杀人，还洋洋得意的。其实我今夜也没真指望你那些聘礼，吃都吃了肯定不能往外吐咯……”  
他说到这里，力气稍微松了松，停顿了片刻。周曦立刻便想抽身离去，却被突然一拉，顿时被徐慎如把右手的手臂拉脱臼了，疼得抽了一口冷气。  
徐慎如道：“这是你以前的同僚教我的，说跟你吵架永远吵不赢，还是动手比较好。只是他一向让着你，就没怎么得手过，我本来也就是试一试，没想到……”  
周曦走远了几步，疼得眼睛发红，差点掉下泪，又强忍住了。他一想便知道那“以前的同僚”是谁，想起以前在聂氏手底下确实有这么一个整日想跟自己打架的人，冷冷地哼了一声，又道：“你这是发酒疯么……刚才那人来干什么？”  
徐慎如走到沙发上坐下，愣了愣，说道：“等会儿，伯阳，你先别走。”  
周曦说：“做甚么事？”  
徐慎如问道：“你的手，不要推回去么？”  
周曦犹豫了一下，坐到了边上。徐慎如折腾片刻给他复了位，便听周曦问道：“你不怕我记仇吗？”  
徐慎如说：“你要是也酝酿炸死我，那倒省得我自己死了。”  
周曦很诚恳地、用“朽木不可雕也”的语气说道：“徐四先生这时候应当说‘我心里伯阳先生不是这样的人’，知道吗？”  
徐慎如很直接地回答道：“你不是呀，我以为你是呢。”  
他很负责到底地给周曦揉着手臂，接着说：“这个世道不好，好人不能长命，祸害可遗千年。伯阳总觉得我发酒疯，其实我没有喝，不过我桌子底下有杜松子酒，倒是可以敬你一杯，望你长命百岁。”  
周曦冷哼道：“你这还不是疯话吗？我已经戒酒多年了。”  
徐慎如居然说到做到，立刻去取了一只杯子过来斟满，摇头说：“不要就不要，那我自己要。”  
他喝了那杯，慢慢道：“伯阳会写文章，考过状元，还做过翰林，是个真正的士人。你又会写字，是书法大家，替我作一副对联怎么样？就当是聂铉那些事的利息。”  
周曦冷冷说：“徐四先生向以粗野为傲，不知道今天怎么转了性。”  
徐慎如道：“我有一位朋友，他虽然半通不通，却很喜欢酸文假醋，是个在遗书里还要问我‘中天月色好谁看’的人。”  
周曦听了这话，心中暗想道，这真是个朋友，不是徐四的仇人么？他还从没有见过这样夸人的。不过他没有说出来，嘴上只道：“徐四先生慎言，毕竟死者为大。”  
徐慎如接着道：“他喜欢，所以我想请伯阳先生作一副挽联，就祝愿他……”  
他沉吟了，于是周曦问：“什么？”  
徐慎如说：“我一向是不信鬼神的人。今天我祝愿他……同我所不信的一样罢。夜台此去，云散烟消，永远不必归来，也不用再回这世上了。”

那天晚上徐慎如跟周曦讲话，讲到后来，说些什么也多半是忘了，只剩下呜呜地哭个不停。周曦此人活了半辈子从未有过恋爱的经历，也极少有亲密的朋友，于感情上七窍有六窍不通，唯一通的那一窍是和家人的亲情。而当此情境，萧令望既非徐四的家人，徐四却在他眼前肆意地感伤，真是令他尴尬之至。  
但他又是个见不得别人示弱的，从以前到现在都如是，便勉为其难地以自己看待幼弟的心情共感了一下，两个人就这么牛头不对马嘴地聊下去了——当然了，他的两个弟弟都还活得好好的，这是不能不说清的事实。  
不过世事就是这么巧合，周曦这边刚共情完，徐慎如便突发奇想地问他了：“你的六弟，如今还有消息么？”  
周曦哼了一声道：“让他自己在外边过去。”  
这真是哪壶不开提哪壶。周曦的六弟早在几年前便从家里逃了，逃到了北边社会党人的地盘去，当时与周曦闹得不可开交，差点被他请出家法摁在祠堂里打断了腿，这是不少人知道的。  
不过他们两人的兄弟情深，徐慎如也知道一二。周六少爷逃家之后，周曦曾经出国考察，回来时两人在机场见了一面，未交一语，只是周曦在那扔下了一只昂贵的手提箱。  
箱子后来被抓住查了，据说那里头一句话也没有，居然装了满满一箱火腿，是六少爷小时候最爱吃的东西。徐慎如听过这故事，此刻听了周曦这回答，只觉得相映成趣。

不过发疯归发疯，他也心知肚明自己这辈子，不，下辈子，也休想从周曦口袋里拿出一分钱来。闹了一遍，闹完也就罢了，隔日也还是一样，该做什么就得做什么的。  
第三天，萧令望这件事终于上了报纸，公之于众，算是已成定局。他们这一回任务一共去了三个人，有两个都没回来，只一个降落了，不见的那两个除了萧令望，另外一个人以前是嘉陵本地一所大学的学生，那学校跟央大离得很近，所以追悼会也是一起开的。  
但就这么点事，也并不顺利。因为牺牲的将士实在太多了，年轻的飞行员也那么多，读过大学的更不是只有这两个，为什么偏偏只有他们两个才值得这么隆重的追悼？还是在学校里的。这虽然残忍刻薄，却是诛心之问。  
不过萧令望他们这一回的任务确实也与平常不大相同。这时候战局艰难，地面自不待言，空军更是早就几乎已经没有还手之力，连招架防御都十分困难，因此投降之说甚嚣尘上，国内人心惶惶。在这样的时刻，他们却忽然主动出击，其实是去鼓舞士气罢了。  
这三架飞机从东南方向的鹤宁起飞，一路飞到了敌人的本土，绕国土一周，投下去的不是炸弹，却是纸做的宣传单，写着对方的罪行，写给国民看。因为投弹能造成的实际伤害太小，他们没这个资本，也因为对方的新式飞机马上就要派上用场，此后他们定然再也难以抵抗，所以宁可在避战之前最后一搏。  
这听起来像是什么幻想家编的故事，徐慎如起初根本不信，最后却也只能承认这就是真相。萧令望本该按原计划在鹤宁降落，但没赶上，迫降到了一水之隔的沦陷区。那边民众救助队找到了另一个人，却没找到萧令望，只送回来一顶帽子。  
徐慎如不知道这决定是谁做的，也不知道这是对还是错，是值得还是不值得，因为他不在其位不谋其政，既然安安稳稳地身居后方，便不能替任何人胡乱做这个假设，更不能随意轻亵旁人的热血。  
他只能想，萧令望一直对偷生怀愧，一直对白门在眼前陷落难以接受，所以心甘情愿甚至心满意足地做这件事，这实在再自然不过了。  
开会那一天，他回过头去看，身后有照片，遗像，萧令望在遗像里严肃认真地抿紧了唇，眼睛望向不知在何处的远方。那是一种朴素的、正直的严肃。比起二十岁就学会举重若轻的他自己，萧令望更擅长的是举轻若重和悲天悯人。  
徐慎如举重若轻了多半辈子，这时候就偏要稍稍觉得恨，恨萧令望拿走了他的举重若轻。  
在相片下是花，别人献的，整齐也凌乱。摆得整齐，开得凌乱。再往后是一直挂着的国旗，在无风的这屋子里飘也飘不起来。  
他面前有很多人，有教员，有校工，也有学生。这场面并不安静，因为只要有人的地方就有议论，有议论的地方就有声音，不论是生前还是死后，是饭堂还是灵堂。徐慎如很久都没出一声，于是便有惊讶的人抬起头看他。  
他也看别人。他知道在这临时的集会场所里，人们有喜欢他的和不喜欢他的，有看得上他的也有瞧不起他的，只是再没有那一个爱他的了。他问春草明年绿，王孙归不归，萧令望就对他笑一笑，摆摆手，说：“山长水远，回不来啦。”  
回不来啦。

这短短的几天之内，学校里也出了不少别的琐事。  
先是两个学生结伴到嘉陵江游泳有去无回，徐慎如神思昏昏地从城里回来，听说之后顿时清醒了，百思不得其解地对顾春嘉发问道：“我真不明白。只听说夏天游野泳的多，冬天闹冬泳的多，两个季节悬着心过了，为甚么一个好端端的秋天，还有人到嘉陵江游泳？他干脆直接跳江算了。”   
跳江这一句不该说，所以顾春嘉听后一言不发，只干咳了几声。徐慎如知道他的意思，便岔开话题，跟他说萧令望和他战友纪念会的事，又嘱咐他在会后重申到江里游泳的禁令。  
总而言之，拿开除啦，取消教育部救济金啦之类的吓唬了一大通——但是又不能吓唬得太过，不然有四五成的可能性会有人提出意见，说之所以大家不得不到嘉陵江去游泳，是因为在战前还有的体育设施现在无比稀缺，学生经济上又十分窘迫，没有别的身心娱乐活动。  
会倒是终于平安过去了，但就在纪念会当晚，又有小偷到学生宿舍去偷东西。  
这小偷从纸笔到大褂长裤都偷了一遍，还从一个生病的学生那里偷上了药，但那学生病中假寐，当场就发现了他，叫了室友起床，几个人抓住他就是一顿痛打。  
被偷的以穷学生为多，都要靠救济金过日子，以往少有没受过此害的，几乎整个宿舍区的男生都涌过来了，不知道多少人齐心合力，把他打得奄奄一息之后，拖到了旗杆下。就这么着，这身受重伤的小偷在旗杆上被绑了一夜，没等天亮被放下来就一命呜呼了。  
一命呜呼还不要紧，却不知怎么的，这故事传得飞快，在学校附近的居民里引起了诸多不满。检察院立刻有人听说，觉得他们草菅人命罚不当罪，到嘉陵法院去起诉了他们，给徐慎如弄来了一张传票。  
徐慎如还从来没见过法院有这么办事利索的时候，手里拿着这东西哭笑不得。当此之际，央大没人能承担这责任，所以徐慎如虽然书是真的读过，但也全没有关心什么人权公义的心思了，只好选择把这条人命拖延搁置，等着日后自然不了了之。  
除此之外，还有什么医疗啦、专供学生的白米啦，这些大大小小的事，都要徐慎如一一去做。他这样过着日子，便觉得自己这迟来的情思大约和传票一样，终有一日会不了了之的。  
只不知道那一天什么时候来。

有一天徐慎如忽然想起，萧令望以前送给他的手表，从不小心被掉进花园里之后，还一直没被找回来。  
主要是以前他一直没有认真去找的耐心。这一次却全然不同了，他有人的时候就懒得要一块表，现在人没有了，表就显得无比珍贵，他哪怕是掘地三尺，也必须要找出来。  
掘地三尺是个夸张了点的形容词，倒不至于真到这种地步，最多是找人把那丛灌木都拔了个干净。可是他又不肯说自己在找什么，因此只拔了，也没有收拾，就在那里搁着。  
冬青、山茶和月季在地上躺着，一片狼藉。徐慎如走过去盯着它们看，直看得连自己都吃惊：他心疼这些植物，怎么能把这些开得好好的花都拔了呢？但这就是他做了的事。  
他蹲下身去看花圃内略带潮湿的、松软的土壤。手表失去了植株的遮挡，很安静地躺在中间，被土遮住了一半，像一座未修成的坟，里边瘗玉埋香。他伸手把那东西捡起来。  
它金属的光泽黯淡了，玻璃表盘上沾了水渍，沾了土粒，徐慎如把那些都用手拂去，土壤里正好有一只蚂蚁爬到了指尖，又被他低头吹掉了。  
那天睡觉的时候，他就把这块表放在枕头底下。没戴在手上，因为戴在手上好像反而离得很远，他更想把这个小物件当一个能做伴的东西，这会让他有奇异的安全感。  
但这一晚他做了一个很惊人的噩梦。  
那些植株被一一种了回去，先是不肯再开，后又同时怒放。月季和山茶从灌木变成了藤蔓，沿着房屋的墙壁一直爬到了二楼，它们攀援到窗前，顺着窗格缠绕数圈，最终开满了玻璃。房间的玻璃窗被娇红艳粉的重瓣花盘占满，也被浓绿的枝蔓爬满了。那些硕大的花朵向室内而开，花蕊冲破了两扇窗的缝隙，最终缓慢而不可抗拒地伸了进来，它们在雪白的墙壁上开，也在木质的地板上蔓延、攀爬。  
徐慎如看见了，在心里很奇怪地想，这里没有水，没有土壤，它们怎么是能开得这么远、这么大、这么艳丽的呢？鲜艳得怕人，肥硕得妖异。  
门窗都被覆满之后，房内几乎毫不透光。白昼与黑夜没有什么不同，他睁眼看向天花板，天花板上也唯有一片绚烂。花叶挤挤挨挨的，越来越密集拥挤，终于把房间内所有的余地都占满了，向桌面和床铺上迅速生长。  
他现在身处花圃底部，能听见植株拔节的声音，能听见花苞在绽开，也能近距离地看到虫蚁在枝叶间穿梭，就在他身边穿梭。从层叠的花瓣上滴下朝露，发出水珠落地的滴答声，啪嗒，啪嗒，一声又一声。  
露水落在他脸上，落在他眼睛里，要是闭上眼，就会落在他眼皮上，又落在他嘴唇上，他想用手去拂开，这才发觉自己整个地被那些肥硕的花枝禁锢在了床上，挣脱不得。  
他要被埋葬在这里了，他想。会腐朽成白骨，成随便什么，他方才还想这些花要怎么开，这些花现在要在他身体上开了，要吮吸他的血液，但是好像并不那么疼痛——也可能因为在梦里，人是不会觉得疼痛的？  
醒过来是因为窗外一阵刺耳的尖锐声响。徐慎如睁开眼，发觉自己出了一身冷汗，衣裳都浸湿了。心跳得极快，他在惊悸中趴在枕上喘息了片刻，恍惚地分辨出来那是夜间防空警报，不紧急，还是第一次响。  
他半梦半醒的，好像还停留在幻觉之中，一转头就看到床头柜上的花枝。是昨晚上楼时顺手从那些残红里折的一枝，白色的，雪似的山茶花。那花朵静静地躺在柜子上，他刚一看清这东西就情不自禁尖叫出声，把脸埋进被子。  
隔了很久，徐慎如才伸出一只手，把它从柜顶扑到了地上。确信自己看不见了，他才露出脸深吸了一口气，听见枕头移动时有什么东西细碎一响。是金属声……萧令望那只手表的表链。  
徐慎如把它拿出来，抓在手里，冰冰凉凉的。他盯着那只表看了一会儿，很委屈地说道：“怎么这么吓人的，啊？你怎么这么吓我，吓坏我啦。”  
表是没知觉也没生命的，当然更听不懂人话，但是徐慎如不以为意，伸手擦了擦表盘，继续问它：“就是捡得晚了一点儿，你就这么不满意啊，太小气了吧？”  
他居然这么迷迷糊糊地又睡着了，下楼下得有一点晚，街上行人已经不多了。灯是早已经没有了的，副官啦厨娘啦等等也早都打发了，只有他自己在路上走。今天的警报不同往日，或者说，警报还是同往日的，只是他不同了：他从没有这样恐惧过轰炸。  
太晚了，四周宛如洪水褪去后的荒原，昏暗，寂静，不知道是真这么寂静还是只不过因为他自己出神所以忽略了任何声音？他抄着手在空旷的街面上游荡，站在某家银行大楼的屋檐下，居然能看到飞机压着楼顶从低空飞过。轰炸已然不太确切，那接近于扫射了。  
他向地下室里走，心想，这栋楼会成为投弹的目标吗？有异样的恨意从胸口泛上来，很难抑制住。他很难再保持平静。那心爱年轻人的消失教会了徐慎如很多事，其中之一就是这种恐惧和怨怼。  
伤亡数字和新闻报告在从前终究都是别人的转述，如今，在两次轰炸的间隙，徐慎如进入防空洞，举目四顾时听见外间飞机的轰鸣声，从没有这样真切地知道过这声音意味着什么。  
那离他太近，令他害怕，他两手空空如也，没拿什么东西，指尖捏着袖口，居然暗暗地颤抖了。  
身后有人跟他打了个招呼。徐慎如回过头去，认出是个有一阵没有遇见的、现在身在军方的旧识。他昏昏然地点头，甚至还笑了一笑，说：“久违了。”  
警报时间实在漫长，两人许久不见，对方便跟他闲聊，漫无边际。徐慎如说了几句，忽然想起什么，问道：“在鹤宁旁边的静西县，现在怎么样了？”  
问归问，他其实没指望人家知道，就算是知道，他也没指望得到什么回答。  
但出乎意料地，对面低声道：“怎么，连你也好奇这。静西意外失守，县长已经上了军事法庭，我看四战区也少不了要记过。失守是失守，但是他们也太快了，谁能看得下去？报纸都上了，影响太坏。”  
徐慎如笑：“喔，那是很坏。”  
隔了一阵，他才低声说：“要是能晚几天也好。”  
那朋友瞧着他，答道：“我想起来了，知道你为什么好奇了。你是为掉进去那飞行员么？他没赶上，那会儿已经失守了，你别想啦。”  
徐慎如抬起眼看着他，摇了摇头：“那我不。”  
对面无奈道：“我可管不了你，那你想吧。”  
徐慎如很久没说话，无力感缓慢地裹挟了他。他此刻忽然想起对他扔手帕的萧令珈，萧令珈说他过于傲慢，他彼时不明白，此时却明白了。  
生活就是如此傲慢的，你奈何不了它什么，你只能嫌恶所有不和你一起悲哀的人，你非理智地说他们太傲慢，真相却是你太软弱。  
他很无理地问：“不就是一座城吗？就是一座城，一座都守不住？”  
声音是很低的，因为怕被旁人听见，低而且哑，凭空显得声嘶力竭。他抓着人家的袖子，金属袖扣印在他掌心里，跟手表链子一样，是冰凉的。他重复地、空洞地质询道：“就是一座县城，两年了，一点准备都没有……”  
但他知道，正是因为拖延了两年才会一点准备也没有，自己这话实际上是无理取闹。  
警报结束之后，徐慎如没有立刻回家去，而是走到了江边上。江风浩荡，周围狼藉不堪，他在口袋里摸了摸，把那只手表拿了出来，拎在了手里。  
扔下去之前，他犹豫了一会儿。  
手表太重，会沉底，根本不会顺流而下，即使不沉下去，也到不了千里以东，到不了萧令望手里，他这么做不过就是个仪式。  
也是一种祈愿。

“萧：  
雾季就快要到了，警报也渐渐地少了。令妹登门，来信收悉，但一直不得空闲，所以不曾有所回覆，望你勿怪为幸。  
……  
你自谓已至忘情，我便奉还手表给你，以作为永久的陪伴，望你如愿安息。想起你不论于私情还是公事都一向来去自如，不为俗世所缚，真是风流坦荡之至，使我艳羡而不得啊。  
上一次写这样的不寄出的信给你，是夏天的事了。彼时我想，既然你已经不愿再眷顾我，那么我也是不应当留恋你的……不，不是因为尊严、矜傲或者任何类似的东西。我只是想，若你终于能脱离束缚，我怎能重新捕捉你呢？  
剩水残山，江声风雨，今后茫茫岁月真不知要如何度过，就算波涛东流到海，又哪能流尽心中的怨恨。怨恨一词或许过于狭窄，也不确切，更多的是惨淡罢了。然我始终是对你念恩的。因为虚幻好过没有，悲怨也胜于空白，此际领受情爱的折磨，苦涩亦不失为甘旨，是令我这般为以往的罪过自赎。  
命运惩罚我也垂怜我，竟以这样的方式来容许我肆意爱你。你既已经不在人间，那么不论我如何待你，都可以不再怀愧，不再惶恐，此等闲情虽然于事无补，但也同样于事无损了。在琥珀中永生的爱人，虚幻的神像——如果拍成电影，写成故事，这大约也恰好是你喜欢的那一种罢？  
……”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

千里江山  
“衿袖三春隔，江山千里长。”  
静西沦陷那一场战事之后不久，江南名都便全部丧尽了，这是在后方的陪都开多少次军事法庭也难以挽回的事。  
萧令望从跳伞落地之后，也和众多百姓一样就一直在这沦陷的江南度日。很奇怪地，他并不迫切地想回后方去。  
空军早已经执行了避战政策，他发宣传单那次就是最后一击了。打那之后，残余的飞机全部进了掩体，剩下的人员则跟普通百姓一样，跑警报，躲警报。这漫长的忍耐与蛰伏不知到何时才能结束，有人坐火车的时候遇上被敌人的空中攻击逼得撤退的地面部队，不由分说就被按在车厢里好一顿胖揍。  
要说他们和民众有什么不同，不同大约就在于一旦在防空洞里被人瞧见，便难免要被问了：“你们不是‘飞将军’么？应当上天呀，怎么也和我们一样躲在这儿了呢？”  
这时的战斗是技术上的差距，即使不避战也于事无补，可面对民众，这也真是一个无法回答的问题，难免使人尴尬不已。  
不过萧令望不急着回去不完全是因为这个，更多是因为他知道，今次回去之后便不容易再出来。他也在从后方几经辗转而来的新闻里听说了自己被认定死亡的事，心底居然异样宁静。家人都还安好，他便不急着去见他们了——在这件事上，他或许真的有种说不出的冷酷。  
江南似乎天生就是诱人的，哪怕是敌寇铁蹄下的江南，哪怕萧令望是个彻头彻尾的北方人。他知道许多北方人不喜欢这里，他们怀念黄土高天，怀念城墙和城墙根下晒太阳的人。那些脆生生的语调，瓷碗似的被从男男女女口里摔在地上，碎成一片一片，扎进回忆里。  
但是这些，萧令望都不怀念。  
萧令望其实也不大懂得怀念，他是浪子，是永远的少年，是真正的四海为家，所以不需要有一个家乡，甚至根本不需要有家乡这个意象存在于他的语汇里。他是烟蓑雨笠卷单行，飞到哪里就在哪里，漂到何处就是何处。江南与江湖相近，使他立刻反认他乡是故乡。  
最初跳伞落地，他很幸运地落在了离静西城有一段距离的一座山头上，没被东洋人追着飞机坠落点来的搜捕队抓住。这个地方多山，而且有山有水，是东南平原之中恰巧分布了丘陵的地方；那山里没有兵，却有人，有些半吊子山贼，说起来也蛮稀奇的。  
那些人收留了他，所以他就跟着这些人混日子，后来敌人扫荡，贼窝就散了。但萧令望天然很有些讨人喜欢的本事，跟这贼窝的大当家陆千水关系不错，两个人到逃散的时候也没分开，居然真成功地一齐溜到了云间，投奔了这大当家以前的一位旧识。  
这人跟陆千水是发小，光屁股的朋友，只是后来才失散了。他是个倒卖古董的，姓吴，真名如今已经没什么人叫了，外头叫得响的是他的别号吴浣弦。人家不叫他吴老板，而是敬称他一句浣弦先生，弄得萧令望头一次跟他见面那会儿用了很大力气才憋住了，差点没笑出声。  
倒也不为别的，只是他突然想起以前徐慎如跟他讲过的那位姓周的同僚，也喜欢被人用字称呼，是为伯阳先生，由此又想起那位伯阳先生的种种轶闻，以是难以不笑。  
这位吴先生虽然出身一般，但和周伯阳也有共同点，那就是祖上都在前朝做过文官——虽然品阶或许并不相同。浣弦先生的祖上就做古董生意，在沦陷时也没离开云间，而是提前避到了租界里。  
他们家曾经有过事，是被当时风头正劲的陆千水保护过的，两个人算是有过命的交情，这人也很讲义气，因此对他带萧令望来投奔，也不算反感。  
萧令望当然不能用他的本名通行，即使现在找他的风头已经过去了，连国府都给他大办过葬礼了，东洋人也早把他算进了战绩里去，要说也不太危险，但他的本名太起眼，他早在落草的时候就给自己取了个化名，姓顾，叫做顾三宝。  
他并不故意找些小李小王的姓，因为在江南这一带姓顾的可能比姓李听着更常见，也因为这是他母亲的姓氏。至于三宝这个名字，则是因为他跟大哥中间曾有个襁褓中便夭折的姐姐，所以母亲小时候确乎是叫他三宝的。  
当然，这些缘故他没跟陆千水讲。当时陆千水问他名字定好了么，他说好了，陆千水便好奇道：“为什么姓顾？”  
萧令望回答说：“顾陆都是大姓，念着顺溜，在这边也常见。”  
陆千水并无异议，萧令望就这么叫下去了，但真实的缘故其实是他闲得慌，无聊，所以见他们这山头上姓朱和姓张的都有，这才专门拉了个顾来，要弄个四角俱全。  
在一个战火纷飞的山头上凑甚么顾陆朱张吴郡四姓，当然是非常多余的行为，但或许正是这种苦中作乐，才最符合萧令望的本性罢？而且他这个名字还得到了浣弦先生的赞许，这是出其不意的。两人甫一见面，说明来意之后，吴浣弦就问他：“识字吗？”  
萧令望道：“读过高中。”  
吴浣弦又说：“也对，叫这个名字，该识字的。”  
萧令望这下迷惑了。他不知道“顾三宝”怎么就和识字有必然联系呢？如果有，那可能他真应当换个名的。这么想着，他看了看吴浣弦。  
吴浣弦想必看穿了他的疑惑，很认真地笑道：“嚯，三宝这个名字好，大有出处的。”  
萧令望道：“请吴先生赐教。”  
他又忘了叫人家浣弦先生，但吴浣弦也不恼，只道：“这是《道德经》上的话，曰慈，曰俭，曰不敢为天下先，小顾不知道么？”  
萧令望对老庄全无研究，仅限于念过，因此并不多言，往旁边一瞟，只见陆千水露出一个“他们文化人就这样”的眼神，哭笑不得地颔首受教。  
这位吴先生的古董铺子已经开了两代人，到他这一代遇上这个乱世，不知道他是使了什么手段，居然能周旋于敌人、伪政府和当地流氓之间，开到了今天。  
吴先生的生意如今不常开张，但开张必是大生意，盈亏全靠运气，就这么着三不着两地开着。不过他丝毫不着急，因为除此之外他还有两项副业，其一是他的生计，其二是他的生趣。  
生计是开酒楼，生趣则是写武侠小说。他的名字叫吴浣弦，所以他把这个名字一劈两半，开的饭馆都是弦字号，笔名则叫做洗花馆主。弦字号的饭馆天下皆知，洗花馆主真身这个秘密知道的人却并不多，萧令望居然是其中的一个。  
这是因为他从小喜欢看些没用的杂书。经史子集也好，市井小说也好，他都是一概论之的，古今中外都要瞧瞧，从家国大义到鸳鸯蝴蝶都来者不拒，跟寻常的军人倒是不完全一样——也或许是因为这个，他最初才会喜欢跟徐慎如聊天聊地的。  
他这个性子一直被家里目为多余，萧令望本人却不以为意，也从不改，没想到这时候居然还用上了，就是因为偶然的几句对浣花馆主写的武侠小说的评论，居然使他跟吴浣弦意外地熟稔起来。  
这是他落地之后转年春天的事，从春天到这年的秋冬，萧令望都一直在吴先生的店里。  
他学会了许多事。比如做生意，装模作样地认古董，不管认不认得，但那一套场面话却是背得很熟；再比如做饭，这则是一桩额外的收获。吴浣弦虽然不做厨子，但是极会做饭也极会吃饭，也正是由此才走上了开酒楼的道路，他如今是老板了，却不舍得自己的一手绝技失传，居然全教给了萧令望。  
他连陆千水都不肯教，却教给了萧令望，萧令望也不负他的期待，一个本是连饺子都包不利索的人，此刻练熟了，居然很快就学得有模有样。那拿过枪开过飞机的手切起食材，也从不输人。  
对此，吴浣弦是这样解释的：“千水是好人，所以你安心去帮我做买卖。做买卖有钱拿，等安顿下来，我找人介绍，给你成个家。”  
陆千水“哦”了一声，又问道：“那三宝呢？”  
萧令望也笑：“浣弦先生是说我不是好人么？”  
吴浣弦高深莫测地夹了一筷子豆腐丝，细嚼慢咽地吃完了，这才答话道：“三宝是江湖浪子，不靠谱的，所以过日子的本事就免了，攒家底的事也免了，学了剑法才好出去唬人。”  
萧令望嘿嘿地笑了一声，既不赞同，也不去反驳。陆千水倒确乎不嫉妒他，因为万事的大宗都在自己手里握着，自己没来多久就跟大伙计平起平坐了，萧令望虽然跟吴浣弦混得极熟，在这方面却总被压着一头。  
但萧令望却也从不着急，从不上火。他日子过得很简单，有时候吴浣弦放他出去，出租界，甚至出云间，说是见主顾、收东西，却实际也不知道是去哪里了；更多时候他拿着工钱在租界里讨生活，时不时地去舞厅里，捧舞女。  
这对他来说很新鲜。他到租界前曾经以为这里边该是没有这些的，却没想到，因为生活的苦闷与压抑，这边的舞厅、电影院和赌场都异常繁荣。  
赌场有时也是毒窟，仍然是以阿芙蓉烟土为主，只是因为封锁隔绝的缘故，最昂贵的、西南一带产出的上品福寿膏是早已经断了的，不论是贵家公子还是街头乞儿，除了早有存货的人外都只能吸战前看不上的劣等品。也有些新鲜玩意儿，混在纸烟里，是一些聚赌的太太们爱的，价格更贵些，拿在手里，显得格外妩媚妖娆。  
不过那毕竟俱非过日子的办法，玩得大了往往有横死街头之虞，所以没胆量尝试的人普遍痴迷于舞厅和电影院，有的舞厅生意火爆得甚至从早上就开张。  
只跳舞，不谈情也不要人，所以这个乐子也花不了多少钱。萧令望毕竟仗着一张很不错的颜面，所以多数舞女不会太讨厌他，不轰他走，真肯跟他做这规规矩矩的小生意，就这么一来二去的，他在舞场上居然还颇有了几个熟人。

他住在吴浣弦那些弦字号酒楼总店的后院，跟陆千水一起，陆千水娶妻的事还没有成，正在准备着。这一天，天气一直阴沉沉的，萧令望晚上回来的时候，居然落了几点薄雪。吴浣弦也来了店里，三个人一桌，吃萧令望做的菜。  
陆千水一碗饭吃完又添一碗，坐下道：“我要是有三宝长得那么精神，或许早就成家了——三宝为什么不找一个？”  
这问题突如其来，萧令望一时不知如何作答。他本来没想过这个，以前是因为徐慎如，尔后或许是一种习惯。现今他对徐慎如几近绝望，又从绝望而生一种忘情……忘情又不确切，更像是麻木。  
他很少想起徐慎如，但没有忘，只常常在不经意时，这个人的面容才会骤然浮现，又水波似的荡漾消散，宛如一段余情绮梦，是少年维特之烦恼。他不无悲哀地想，徐慎如知道他死了，是不是就送他一些因殉难而生的眼泪，便再没有旁事？  
但这“没有旁事”，已经不如前会令他在静夜里辗转反侧、痛苦莫名了。萧令望为人坦荡，坦荡得懒得作伪，所以他给徐慎如写“心海潮平”，那就真的是潮平两岸阔，一片光辉。前路渺远，而这路上没人陪了，似乎也不再是一件重要的事。  
就像小孩子要糖吃，一直要不到，尔后年纪大了，即使依然没钱买糖，却也早已不以此为苦。糖是好的，徐慎如是好的，若有，那很好，若是注定不能得到——生活中有那么多纷纷扰扰，他如今很宁静，再想起徐慎如质问和躲避他，居然已不再悲哀难言。  
他好像认命，可以很平静地对吴浣弦说出口：“我战前，没上山的时候喜欢过一个姑娘，她没要我，后来乱了，就不着急想这些了。”  
陆千水很好奇地问：“是什么样的？”  
萧令望想了一想，说：“是个……中央大学的女学生。”  
陆千水嘻嘻笑了：“女学生可不好弄，你很厉害嘛。不过都是过去的事了，你现在再找一个，也容易——”  
萧令望道：“现在世道这么乱，我再找就是拖累人了，再养下孩子，万一做了寡妇，怪麻烦的。”  
陆千水嗤了一声，抑扬顿挫地道：“三宝最喜欢胡思乱想，死了活了的。你听我一句话，既然都到这里了，就没有那么多事，过一天日子就是一天。”  
谁知道此时，刚才忙着吃饭的吴浣弦开了口。他乜斜着眼睛上下打量了萧令望几眼，忽然说道：“三宝这句话也没说错。”  
陆千水不解其意：“啊？”  
吴浣弦搁下筷子，瞥着萧令望，不咸不淡地问道：“三宝，人家都不爱往外跑，你为什么专喜欢往外头去呢？”  
萧令望说：“小时候家里管得严，这会儿都失散了，就爱到处跑着玩。”  
吴浣弦慢条斯理地“哦”了一声，笑道：“你不同我说实话。”  
萧令望问：“浣弦先生想听什么实话？”  
吴浣弦细细地盯着他，盯了一会儿，说：“你最喜欢往旁边的九林省去，实话说，给九林守军私卖西药和食盐的事，你一直参与了罢？”  
萧令望笑：“哪有。我都九死一生，好容易进了租界，怎么还会做这个。”  
吴浣弦嗤道：“我知道的法子多了，你不要嘴硬。”  
陆千水这才吃惊了：“我竟从没有发现过——”  
吴浣弦说：“去去去，都闹到让你发现，那早就完了。”  
萧令望很无辜地回答道：“吴先生既然早就知道有人卖，那里边有熟人而一直没有告发过，那么究竟是不是我做的，其实也不那么重要了罢？我定然不会咬定是吴先生，即使我将来告发，吴先生也有的是办法摆平，那又有什么关系。”  
吴浣弦被这一套歪理弄得沉默了片刻，说道：“好罢。”  
萧令望于是又笑：“我只不过是前一阵碰巧看了个电影院里新放的外国片子，男主角穿越封锁线，潇洒得很，所以自己也想潇洒一回。”  
吴浣弦摇了摇头，只把碗递过去让萧令望去盛饭，叹口气道：“你自己小心。”  
他们知道这话便算揭过了，又说了几句别的。说到后来，吴浣弦忽然想起来什么，又道：“我在聚会里听到了消息，说苗先生死了。”  
苗先生是东洋人扶植的傀儡，时常在云间和白门两地往来。陆千水听说他死了，不由问道：“怎么死的？”  
吴浣弦道：“传说是被嘉陵暗杀了，几个人一起，在白门——前后三辆车，全进了江里。”  
萧令望很关切地问：“死透了？”  
他猜想这事是何苏玉找人做的，但心里觉得何苏玉这事做得不完美，万一给人捞起来，或者人根本不在车里，那可怎么弄呢？以是才有这关切的一问。  
吴浣弦“噫”了一声道：“这总该是死透了，难道还有谁真想捞么？我看连东洋人都懒得找罢，听闻他们已经忙着物色下一位了。”

萧令望的担心虽然有道理，但幸亏没有成真，那苗先生和他的朋友确乎是死透了，这很是令何苏玉得意了一小阵。  
何先生青年风流，虽然白璧微瑕多了道伤痕在脸上，但是百忙之中依然能抽出空闲，跟蓝雪桥打得火热。  
蓝雪桥很是喜欢他，常常像水蛇似的，在身后躺着，伸出两手来环抱着他，在他身上摸来摸去，从胸口摸到肚皮。摸一会儿，又撑起身子，撑起来，再低下头，舌头蜻蜓点水似的舔过何苏玉脸颊那一小块疤痕，悄声问他：“痒吗？”  
何苏玉稍稍躲开：“不要闹，你舔了，当然痒。”  
他是很为蓝雪桥痴迷的。难说这是一种什么样的品味，他更多是单纯地觉得，她很美，是他恰好能欣赏到的那种美，跟世俗没有必然联系，倒是很般配她这个名字，雪后蓝桥，莹洁迷离，宛如一梦。  
她请何苏玉吃夜茶，何苏玉来了，她却发觉家里没了吃的，于是便蹲在沙发前，懊丧地一抬头：“没啦，我记错啦。”  
何苏玉愕然。  
她又说：“玉玉，那你吃我吧？”  
何苏玉说：“什么？”  
蓝雪桥便道：“仙人餐风饮露，玉玉，你含冰饮雪，许不是也能成仙呢。”  
说完了，她就朝何苏玉扑过来，拿掉他的帽子。何苏玉无可奈何地抱着她，闻到她身上淡薄的香水气味。  
其实要说美貌而放荡，还被生活磨砺出一点粗俗的异性，何苏玉也是见过的。不是别人，正是他的母亲。时隔多年，他对母亲的记忆多数已很淡薄了，对她和不同情夫在床上滚成一团的样子倒还印象深刻。  
她母亲的相貌是很美的。江南小商人的女儿，跟徐慎如一样是白门人，出身低微却天生丽质，垆边人似月，皓腕凝霜雪，韶华胜极时或许不输于今时的蓝雪桥。  
因为这份美貌，她被来华的洋人看中，做了洋大人的情妇。情妇也不确切，毕竟语言交流有限，更像是个玩意儿。那之后事情的发展全无新意，总之，年轻的何姑娘死缠烂打跟到了国外，在国外比国内更轻易地被洋大人立刻抛弃了，从此沦落天涯。  
沦落天涯，沦落唐人街，沦落贫民窟，无非此类。何姑娘起初做人情妇，后来也跟南洋人开饭店。饭店跟美貌一样不长久，工作也跟男人换得一样快，何苏玉原本有个哥哥，跟他自己长得不大一样，哥哥像纯种亚细亚人，不像何苏玉，眉眼间带点西洋混血。  
何姑娘最后死在自己家里。还好，她没老去，还没到三十五，所以死时脸上只有枯萎干瘪的病容，而未呈现老态。何苏玉以前见过她的裸体，雪白的胴体。  
他不害怕，也并不嫌弃肮脏，往往只是冷眼看着，看一会儿，最后掀开被子自己也爬上去，抱住她，只问：“娘光着身子，不会冷吗？”  
何姑娘便会吃吃地笑，摸一摸他的头，叫他：“去外面找找，看你哥哥哪去了？”  
他哥哥打小就喜欢在外头乱跑，后来遭了难，在一个下雪天因为想私闯民宅进去取暖，给人一枪打死了。那时候何姑娘已经没了，这事是邻居告诉他的，何苏玉偷着到现场去看过，血在冰里都冻住了，惨兮兮、脏兮兮的。  
他弯腰摸了摸那血迹，说：“哥哥死了，我不害怕。”  
其实他是害怕的，甚至不仅是害怕，而是很害怕，但是他不说。何苏玉从小不向任何人卖可怜，特别是他觉得对方不会垂怜的时候，而相应，他也从不放过任何一个对可能怜悯他的人乞怜的机会。  
所以他后来跟徐慎如讲过这个故事。那时候徐慎如也还没改名字，还是那个年轻的留学生徐若冰，觉得他有意思，便领他回家去。那之后没多久，又遇上暴风雪的天气，雪压柏枝狂风呼啸，停电了，又是夜间，屋里漆黑一片。  
何苏玉这时候忽然想起他哥哥，坐在客厅的地板上，哇地一声就开始哭。他没正经给他母亲哭过丧，也没正经为他哥哥掉过眼泪，攒够了，好像都攒到这时候，一起哭，简洁划算，一举多得。  
但害怕是真的害怕，伤心亦是真的伤心，外头的风雪那么大，屋里这样黑，他自己的肉身又是这么小小的一个东西，怎么会不伤心害怕呢？那时候他还没读过什么中文的书，所以还不知道这就叫做天地茫茫，朝生暮死。  
徐慎如被他这么哭醒了，过来问他，抱了他一会儿，很是无可奈何地劝道：“阿苏不要哭了，你再哭，我都要哭了。”  
何苏玉便只好不哭，或者说不大声，转头光着脚跑进徐慎如房间里，爬到他床上，钻进被子里，然后说：“那睡觉吧？”  
徐慎如呆了。他走过去，伸了伸手，到底没把何苏玉从床上拎起来，只自己若无其事地躺在一起，依然抱住了这小孩。最后他说：“好，那睡觉吧。”

嘉陵的第一场冬雪，比萧令望在的云间要来得早。  
下雪的这天傍晚，徐若柏驱车直到郊区，在一座地处稍嫌偏僻、但十分安全静谧的小楼前停了下来。他撑开伞，略想了一下，回头对司机说道：“你回家去，明天早饭过后再来接我。”  
司机诺诺而去，徐若柏吐出一口气按响了门铃。  
这是徐若云的住处。  
兄弟分家已经一年多了，徐若云起初并不肯见他，后来渐渐两人又熟悉起来，不过也仅仅是半个月一个月一见，真正见面多了，是从今年起。  
徐若云今年因为收集藏书而与外头多了不少来往，既不在意多见旁人、多交朋友，也就不在意多见徐若柏。这不是什么特殊对待，是寻常视之，从前恨他怨他，心里还存着他，如今相逢一笑，茶来酒往，徐若柏本是沾沾自喜，然而一朝想明白了，心里就不禁咯噔一声：这是根本不把他当回事了。  
不过这也有好处。好处在于哪怕他天天来日日来，徐若云也还是一样，客客气气地招待他。招待他，亲近他，甚至许他动手动脚。他上次很谨慎地试了试，居然没受到什么反抗，余味一直留在心里，反反复复挥之不去。  
今天是徐若云的旧历生辰，他是来道贺的。徐若云有十几年不过生日，或者推辞不是整寿，或者推说没心情，今年难得未加拒绝，虽然只许他一个人上门，不许多告诉外人，但徐若柏十分高兴。他以此为两人关系上的一种希望和进步，甚至比徐若云答应公开操办要更高兴，毕竟这是独处——因此他一办完自己的事，就向这里来了。  
用餐时一切融洽，饭毕，二人在沙发上并排落座叙话，徐若云便从桌子底下拿出一包香烟。  
是一包深粉色的女烟。这是徐若云近来找到的新乐趣，除了搜集藏书之外的。嘉陵忽然流行女烟那会儿徐若霜很是陷了进去，她在珠城时毫不感兴趣，到了洽谈分家时却整日拈着烟卷出现在三个兄弟面前，惹得徐若云跟徐慎如都对这东西发生了兴趣。  
徐若霜后来觉得没意思，又戒了，但徐若云反倒长此以往地吸下去了。但只要他不再去买阿芙蓉徐若柏就觉得万事大吉，倒没有说过什么。这粉色徐若柏猜测是桃子味，他以前还从徐若云这里见过咖啡色的，那是朱古力味，烟头搁在烟灰缸里，跟一小块朱古力似的。  
烟味很淡，在喜欢烟斗雪茄的外人看来大概无非是哄女人的，但徐若云觉得收集和尝试各种颜色也是无聊生活的一种调剂。他划了一根火柴把它点燃，先没急着吸，只拿在手里，对徐若柏很闲淡地笑道：“你最近怎么样？刚出去那一趟顺利么？”  
徐若柏没回答。他看着那支烟，忽地产生了别的想法。  
他对徐若云道：“大哥给我一支，我也想试试。”  
徐若云把烟盒抛给他。  
徐若柏抽出一支衔在唇间，说：“我平常不吸烟，没有火柴的。”  
他在徐若云方才点烟的时候就看准了，看清徐若云用的是最后一根火柴，这才有此一问。徐若云吐出一口烟，他便凑了过去，凑得很近了，搂住徐若云的腰，把脸从侧边挨近，问他：“大哥帮我点上，好不好？”  
徐若云转转眼珠，看了看自己的二弟。这眼神很平静，像一汪平静的湖，湖底下藏了什么，暗流汹涌的。他稍稍动了动身子，但徐若柏没让他挣开，反而搂得更紧了。  
他说：“好。”  
说完就不动了，任凭徐若柏凑过来点烟，徐若柏却没点好，掉到了地上。  
掉下去了，徐若柏就说：“算啦，我笨手笨脚，大哥拿你的给我尝一口。”  
徐若云很顺从地把那支粉色的、纤长的卷烟给徐若柏递过去，徐若柏吸了一口，吐出来，呛得咳嗽了一声，说：“有点甜的。”  
徐若云点了点头道：“嗯。”  
徐若柏又说：“大哥现在是不是也被熏甜了？”  
徐若云就笑：“那我可不知道。可能吧。”  
他笑得也很淡，不像真想笑，而只是例行公事地摆出一种姿态，百无聊赖的。  
徐若柏手在他腰上还没松开，脸上的笑却是真的，比徐若云笑得真。他把手里的纸烟拿下去，搁在茶几上那只烟灰缸上，凑近了点，说：“那大哥也给我尝一口，好不好？”  
徐若云皱了皱眉，像在压抑着什么，说：“不好，你躲开。”  
但是徐若柏瞧见了他细微的动作和表情，所以没躲开，反而把脸埋在他肩上，伸出舌头舔了一舔：“大哥不要欲拒还迎嘛。这样吃不出来，你把脸转过来，给我尝一尝，你的嘴唇是不是也是桃子味的了？”  
徐若云动也没动，跟徐若柏说：“不好，不尝，我说叫你躲开。”  
他语气很平静，所以徐若柏根本没有怕他，反而真的凑近了，把嘴唇挨在了徐若云的脸上。他说：“这么久了，大哥也该信我了……不要这——”  
但是他这句话没能说完：什么东西的汁液喷在了他的脸上，火辣辣的，他几乎是立刻地从徐若云身上蹿了起来，触电似的。喉咙和眼睛里是同样的灼痛，他咳嗽得涕泗横流，躲到了沙发的另一边去，还没能睁开眼，便听见徐若云朝走廊里叫人了：“小谢，我叫你预备的绳子呢？拿过来。”  
“大哥，你这是干——干什么——”  
徐若柏艰难地在咳嗽的间隙问道。  
徐若云冷笑一声：“别着急，阿柏听话，一会儿你就知道了。”  
徐若云把绳子拿到手的时候，徐若柏最难忍的那一阵已经过去了，他睁开眼望向自己的大哥，伸手便横抱住了徐若云：“大哥，你干什么！这是我啊，你拿绳子干什么，刚才喷我——”  
他眨眨眼，这才看清徐若云手里拿着的居然是一瓶子辣椒水。就从这沙发坐垫底下拿出来的，定然是一早就准备好了的。他非常难以置信地问徐若云：“大哥，你是早就准备好了，等着我来，你就唱这一出的？”  
徐若云道：“也要你先搭台，我才好唱。”  
徐若柏抿了抿唇，没说出话，他说：“那我走，我走，我再也不来了，大哥居然这样厌恶我。”  
徐若云说：“你走了，以后再也不来了，今日的事也完不了。不仅完不了，还有一句话，你要是现在从这门里走出去，这辈子就都不用来了。”  
徐若柏虽然震惊，却把徐若云的话一字一句都听在耳内，他很敏锐，一下就觉出了徐若云的颠三倒四。如果真是想要绝交，那么不来就是正好，又何必威胁？徐若云这样说话，却分明是想留住他的。可是留住他，又要做什么？他实在也没法往下想。  
他只问：“那大哥要做什么？我知错了，再不敢孟浪了，以后都好好的——”  
徐若云道：“这话我不是第一遍听了，不能算数。”  
徐若柏说：“那大哥教我，什么算数我就说什么好不好？”  
徐若云瞟他一眼，只道：“言语都不能算数。”  
徐若柏只道：“我不走，我今日不走，我司机不在，自己不能走路回去。”  
徐若云瞧了一眼旁边那茶几，像是犹豫了一瞬又下定决心，最后吩咐道：“那你先把茶几收拾干净，东西都拿好了，放到餐厅里。”  
徐若柏便去了。他回来之后，徐若云指了指那空荡荡的几面，很简短地指挥道：“趴上去。”  
徐若柏惊了：“什么？”  
徐若云道：“我看周伯阳爱动家法，觉得有趣，也想玩一玩。可惜颠沛流离，祠堂和板子都没有了，姑且将就了。”  
徐若柏这才明白了他要干什么，心里只想着舍命陪君子，今天受这一遭苦日后甜头无限之类的话自我安慰，犹豫片刻就很乖顺地趴了上去。  
他们家的家教其实不算严，家法唬人也不是为人很看得起的，徐若柏连小时候都没受过这苦，没想到已过不惑之年，反而返老还童。不过他又往他以前想的“徐若云始终是二十多岁，封在琥珀里不曾长大”那处想了一想，居然也好像很顺理成章，倒不觉得奇怪了。  
他此刻很有一种自我渲染，简直觉得自己是个魏晋名士，这是步为了趴墙头看美人不惜被打掉门牙的那位先人的后尘。一旦这么想了，脸上神情就不免泄露出少许的天机，以至于徐若云也仿佛发现了，很轻很轻地笑了一声。  
徐若云拿绳子把他的手脚都捆在了茶几腿上，捆之前还不忘吩咐他自己把裤子褪下一半，一切准备都做好了，才往前走了几步，走到徐若柏侧着的脸前，落在他目力所及的范围之内。  
他注视了徐若柏片刻，语气很平静，但平静里自带一股罕见的严厉，开口说道：“你不要面上受苦心里得意，觉得这是舍不得孩子套不着狼。这么多年我很了解你，你严肃不起来的，别看你乖顺，心里却一定这样想。我打的就是你舍不得孩子套不着狼的这副得意样子，记住了么？”  
徐若云捆他就仿佛把绳子都用光了，略想了一想，便把羊毛背心脱了下去。他今天穿的是新式服装，毛背心一脱，里面是白衬衫，下头是浅灰色的西裤。徐若云伸手就到裤腰上，在徐若柏一眨不眨的注视下把腰带解了下来。  
徐若云骨架很宽，体格高大，但绝不胖，腰虽然不是盈盈一握，却也不粗的。皮带解开又抽出来之后，那浅灰的西裤便松松垮垮地挂在腰上，往下滑了一点，倒不至于滑下来，总之，就是那么很随意地穿着。  
徐若柏瞧着他这裤子，心头简直就要火起，却动弹不得，只得默默地趴在茶几上。他比茶几的长度要高，所以头和两只脚都出溜在外边，脖子抬了一会儿就已经酸疼得很了，最后只好闭了眼，垂下头去。  
他被徐若云用皮带抽得噼啪有声，幸好徐若云力气有限，也并不在于要使他受多重的皮肉之苦，这才不至于惨象太过。在间隙，徐若云停了下来，低下头又问他：“我分家时就对你说过，你这个性子不改是不可以的。你拿我当做猎物，当做追逐的对象，之前先铺垫，然后慢慢入港，是不是的？铺垫了一年，是不是还很委屈，很消耗你的耐性？我说了叫你躲开，你说这是欲拒还迎……你听不懂人话么？”  
徐若柏只有诺诺。  
徐若云继续道：“你对我的照顾，我都一一记得很清楚，你不用怕我忘了，我不是忘恩负义的人。但是你的错，我也都记得很清楚……你有第一次，我躲了，就知道你还有第二次。你说我唱戏也没错，我就是等着你，等着若有第二回，好教训你的。”  
徐若柏道：“大哥……”  
徐若云冷笑一声：“你知不知道，刚分家的时候，我夜里都做噩梦的？你猜一猜，我梦的什么？”  
徐若柏疼得抽了一口冷气，低声说：“我不知道。”  
徐若云道：“都是你。梦里都是你，闯进来，按在沙发上，要跟我再做一回。”  
徐若柏愕然。这是他真没有想过的，但现在还真有些心动，徐若云可谓很了解他了。  
徐若云道：“我生平就没有什么安生日子。有时候我真恨你们，也恨我自己，我生在这个家做什么？遇上的桩桩件件，都是比传奇话本还荒唐的事。父慈子孝、兄友弟恭，虽然无趣，却可以安稳过一生；夫妻若能举案齐眉，哪怕妻子目不识丁，也好过什么惊世才媛……”  
他蹲下身，盯着徐若柏，盯了一会儿，缓了一口气，这才慢慢往下说：“不过我也知道，这是血脉里的事，我们这些人，没有一个能为安稳忍受无趣的。我有这样的噩梦，也都是命中注定的。”  
徐若柏吃痛地闭紧了眼睛。  
徐若云笑道：“但是我要你反省。你喜欢我么？你不是说，这是你浪子难得的真心，是昏君偏立的元后么？那我就要你知道，你得对我低头。”  
徐若柏强辩解说：“我已经很尽力地哄着你高兴了……”  
徐若云闻言，扬手便又抽了他一皮带：“哄？你是不是还要说宠我？你听好了，咽回去，我不用你哄，也不用你捧着，你捧得越高兴，宠得越甜蜜，就越不把我当人看——跟你一样的人。你低三下四讨女人开心的时候太多了，那不过是手段。徐若柏，徐君郁先生，你当我不知道你心里想的是什么？”  
徐若柏问：“大哥究竟想要什么？”  
徐若云这才扔下了皮带，揉了揉酸疼的手臂，直接抱着手坐在了地上，跟趴着的徐若柏对视了。  
他说：“我要你想清楚，你今天做的事，和你那一次在车里做的也没什么差别，都一样的急不可耐，一样的趁人之危，一样的先试探，然后再逐步往前。从今往后，你对我说什么、做什么，都要想好了再说再做，不要露出一丝‘战略胜利’的得意洋洋……否则我此恨难平，永远也忘不了你是怎么扒开我衣裳的。”  
徐若柏叹了一口气，很无力地说：“我知道了，大哥喜欢干干净净的人，所以嫌我。可是大哥，这天下之大，哪有那么多干净无瑕的人？”  
徐若云点了点头，语气却是异样的沉静：“是，我知道天下没有。但若是有人来对我说情说爱，却连这一点都做不到，那我要来做什么呢？你若是同世人一样，那我以世人待你，不就好了么？”  
徐若云说完站起身，把腰带系回裤子上，给他解开了绳子，他慢慢地吐出一口气，趴在这短小茶几上，居然困倦得闭上了眼。

这一年来，各人的生活都有各人的进展，只有徐慎如仿佛和以前全无差异，过的还是雷同的春与秋——除了他的体重。  
萧令望葬礼之后的那半年，徐慎如简直胖了一整圈，蒋瑶山跟他见面的频率正好不高，对这种变化的感知便格外明显。但蒋先生一向温柔敦厚，见面也只是笑笑，对徐慎如说：“你怎么啦，这是忽然悟出‘世事浮云何足问’了吗？”  
可惜徐慎如初听，也并没有很当回事。  
这会儿正值暮春，雾季将过，天气渐渐转热，全城再度陷入了空袭警报的折磨。而因为防空洞是按照各单位分配的，徐慎如有时免不了要跟周曦面对面地在狭小空间里坐上几个小时。  
从那次夜间他们打了一架之后，两人倒比以前亲近了。但周曦记仇绝非虚言，他在公事上尚有底线，又发觉了徐慎如的幼稚，便采取了个幼稚的反击办法，只在日常上撒气，从言语和神情上表示自己的不满。夜间警报很长，在无事可做时摆龙门阵闲聊是常有的，周曦本来便事事都要力争上游，连聊天都不例外，这时就更是了。  
这夜不知怎么的，就说到了儿女上。周曦向以其继子周恪为傲，至此自然面露得色，说道：“犬子战前本已决定出国，不过他后来不舍离家，便随我在嘉陵。”  
便有人笑道：“也许是在国内偷偷找了小女朋友，不舍得走呢。”  
这人是从教育部过来串门的，想是还未近距离领教过周曦的厉害，打趣的话说来就来。徐慎如却是很知道的，一听这“小女朋友”就觉得接下来的回话不会轻松，但他看热闹不嫌事大，居然赶在周曦之前开口道：“那不会的。以伯阳的财力，他家的小媳妇定要一起出国，怎会一起留下？”  
周曦闻言，神情很严肃地说道：“原来贵府是这样开明的，还允许子弟在外边苟合。我家里教训得严些，不告而乱，是为淫奔。他绝不敢。”  
徐慎如已惯了他这姿态，甚至还觉得颇为有趣，是很恶劣的、博物馆里看古董的心情，被讥讽了也只是笑，旁边其他人亦笑，只有那教育部的朋友面露尴尬，局促地解释道：“我只是开个玩笑……”  
徐慎如不以为意地摆了摆手，温温吞吞地笑道：“啊呀，我们谁不知道伯阳先生的家法，那是能断腿的，自然不敢了。”  
周曦不以为贬，反很自得，倨傲地点了点头，上下打量了徐慎如一番，慢条斯理地说道：“徐四先生虽然身材越发敦厚，脾气却还是那样刻薄。”  
徐慎如这下不说话了。  
脾气刻薄他欣然照单全收，但身材敦厚却是扎心扎肺，扎得他事后揽镜自照、徘徊久之，最后去衣柜底下翻出了自己以前的一条裤子，穿在身上试了试：这裤子原来不系腰带是绝不能穿的，这会儿却好端端地贴着身，还嫌太贴了。  
发胖是确凿的了。他这半年吃得太多，旁人遇见伤心事都是茶饭不思消瘦憔悴，他倒是很出人意表，日日暴饮暴食，一个人恨不能吃两个人的份，自然迅速胖得不像样子。  
他很懊丧地爬上了床，转天便再也不肯多吃了。虽然饭量一向易增难减，幸亏徐慎如心意坚决，倒好歹在冬天到来之前恢复到了原来的模样。其实这本没必要，莫说男子，即使女人也并不以过瘦为美，何况美丑这种闲事，对他们这样的人来说，实在不是什么重要的事。  
但徐慎如就是对此尤其不能忍受，搞得连王采荆都吃惊地取笑他：“你怎么了呀？胖了好生养嘛。又不骑马，还搞什么髀肉复生，你快不要胡作了，身体受不了的。”  
他想了想答道：“那会被人嫌的。”  
然后忽然反应过来：“王采荆你给我说清楚，好生养是什么话？”  
王采荆就说：“你徐四还怕被人嫌呀？我以为你什么都不怕呢。”  
徐慎如低声笑：“我也是俗人。”  
这本是一句寻常的话，但在他们两个之间，却有别的意味。这是上次徐慎如揭破王采荆和蒋瑶山的事时，王采荆拿来回答他的话，他说完才想起来，但覆水难收，只好任凭记忆力超群的王采荆很犀利地问道：“你看上谁了，怕人家看不上你？”  
徐慎如犹豫片刻，只往道边四顾。  
像他这样的特任文官少有喜欢在街上晃悠的，就比如周伯阳——他想到这种比对的时候总是第一个想到周伯阳。因为这个人太典型，典型到典范，活得十足用力，力气是那虚弱单薄的身体里贮藏的力量的十倍不止，好像不论外面腥风血雨还是暗风吹雨，他都是那同一根定海神针，稳如磐石地扎在他那一亩三分地上，绝不多做一件事，但也绝不退让一步，使徐慎如常以观察他为乐。  
周伯阳就是几乎不在街上走路的，十指不沾泥，鞋底也不沾泥。但是徐慎如喜欢在外面走。或者说在外面晃悠，飘荡。他在街上飘荡，就像他这个人也在世上飘荡。  
一切都是飘荡的，像他前一阵读来消遣的英文小说，‘Gone with the wind’，飘飞了，没有了。这时候他就会想起萧令望，因为如果萧令望在，他就可以跟萧令望对这小说品头论足，丝毫不用担心因为见识浅薄而被专业人士嘲笑。  
但是萧令望失踪前就久不与他往来了，即使在，也一样无处去说。  
道边飘进眼帘的是一只灯笼，挂在一户民居的门口。  
是只白底的灯笼，发出暖盈盈的光。想是这家在空袭里死过人，灯笼面上写了八个墨字，说是“生生世世，勿忘此仇”，又因为挂久了，显得灰扑扑的，很是黯淡。他指着它，给王采荆看。  
王采荆瞥了那灯笼两眼，叹了一口气。  
他拽着徐慎如到他家里吃饭——徐慎如还是吃一点点，倒也不是为了降低体重，只是之前那一阵暴饮暴食的欲望消下去之后，他甚至比原来更缺乏食欲，也无精打采的，在外倒仍很亢奋，但背人就懒了。  
徐慎如笑说：“这是合理分配战略物资，为生存而养精蓄锐。”  
王采荆懒得驳他，只道：“行吧，这是你自己的事。”  
徐慎如转了话题：“采荆，你那论文的事，现在怎么样了？”  
王采荆很没好气地长叹道：“人言纷纷啊，我能怎么办。我只能等着他自己过去。”  
说罢转头搁下筷子，看徐慎如在口袋里摸纸烟——徐若霜给他们家里带来的恶习——只不过前面徐若云喜欢甜的，徐慎如今天手里拿的是凉的薄荷，绿得刺眼，不过他一贯不以绿为忤，很不着急地窝在沙发里盖上毯子，这才去划火柴。  
王采荆跟他也要了一支，追悔莫及地说道：“我只有那一次没检查，怎么就会发错了呢，唉，真是运气……”  
这是一桩很意外的事。原来上个月《每周评论》向王采荆约了一篇稿子，请他作关于中华民族源流问题的文章，他手头正有这方面的东西，自是欣然答应。文章很快就给编辑部寄了回去，这一寄却寄出了无限的麻烦。  
“中华民族的源流”本就是个麻烦话题，各派争执不休是由来已久的了，编辑部向王采荆约稿也正是因为前一阵有人发文谈论，意指“这民族本就是不存在的、是人为捏造的共同体”云云。  
这种论调在战前并不稀奇，只是一种学理之争，但目下时局迥异，难免易生是非。在有些人看来，既然需要鼓舞全民族的士气，便绝不能出现旁的言论，何况西南历来多生割据，政府西迁都算是半个外人，许多话、许多事怎可如此不慎？  
王采荆本来声名颇著，言辞亦向来谨慎，编辑部这才希望他为“统一”发声，未料他还唱了个反调，一时自是哗然。最尴尬的是，这居然只是个意外。王采荆在交稿时来不及亲自寄出，是拜托邻居从指定的地方取的稿子。  
徐慎如问：“然后呢？”  
王采荆道：“然后就……寄错了啊。寄成了意思相反的那篇，我也不知为什么编辑部本该审稿的，却直接给我登上去了？”  
徐慎如道：“《每周评论》一向自由，发什么的都有，还不是要怪你寄错了？何况那天负责终审的是浦希严浦先生。他嘛……当然是看热闹不嫌事大咯。”  
中央研究院经过许多折腾才彻底独立，浦希严仕途顺风，终于如愿做了院长。这两年间琐琐碎碎，他跟徐慎如、跟中央大学的关系都可谓很是微妙，就算终审时看出不对，也很乐得看王采荆闹这个笑话，当然是一言不发。  
话头至此，王徐两个少不得私下把浦希严抱怨了一番。抱怨完了，徐慎如才质询道：“那不对啊，这事情还是由你而起的——就这么一个题目，你究竟是站哪方的？怎么还要各打五十大板，两边全都诌一篇的？”  
王采荆理直气壮地说道：“统一是由来已久的，说习惯了，在这时候推翻也不一定好，至于我那篇反调，本来是先记下来，给战后留着慢慢补充，那时候再发的。”  
徐慎如无言以对：“那你发错就发错了，还再回信去解释，跟人家辩论什么呢？”  
王采荆道：“我这文稿泄露是意外，当然要解释了。何况我觉得他们那些不完善，而且现在的时局，也确实不适合讨论这个问题。”  
就因为这，两派人马辩了好几个回合，结局双方各有得失，只可惜王采荆不包括在这双方里，他没有得，只有失：一派人惊见他发表了与以往不同的言论，另一派认为他与本派虽然结论接近，理由却不一样，因此不能算作本派成员，他这是两头不着。  
谁知王采荆还很不服气，写了回复长文挂在刊上详细解释了他与两派俱不相同的立场和理由。一时间批驳的文章书信一封接着一封，徐慎如在他那里瞧见，几乎以为回到了以前——昔年曾经有一次大的文化争端，也是这样的盛况空前。  
徐慎如是不懂这些学术的，他如此关心这件事是因为世人皆知他是王采荆的朋友，所以虽然此事与他全无干系，但是人家骂的时候也将他一起骂进去了。  
这边说王采荆因为接近了政治人物而出卖学术立场，这只是一个开端和例子，长此以往整个央大都会“国将不国”；转脸到另一边，教育部的朋友也来对徐慎如抱怨，说你朋友身为学术领袖，怎么能随随便便大放厥词、破坏民族正义战争，让我们管他也不是，不管也不是。  
徐慎如懒得为闲事吵架，只好退避三舍，暗中将话都攒着预备去对王采荆抱怨，可是真见了面，对方既无辜又理直气壮，他也只好举起白旗，闭嘴去吸他的薄荷烟。  
这件事还牵扯出了别的。比如多年前王采荆还跟人合编中学教科书，后来因为言论太过激进——也是关于民族认同啦、历史真实啦一类的想法——而受到当局的禁毁。  
这样回想起来，徐慎如就发觉了，王采荆在处事上总倾向于走一种未必现实的中庸路线。就拿编教科书来说罢，多数学院人士一心追慕高深学问，不会跑去给初中生编教科书；专心国民教育的人则重现实意义，不会坚持加入未经公认的激进学术观点。  
所以那回某种程度上和这次是同一件事：这所谓的中庸与平衡，最终的结局却是同时得咎，实在称不上明智。而至于更深的、跟这事相关又不相关的问题，比如历史学求真与致用的矛盾，学者与政治的关联，这些都是徐慎如作为局外人，到底懒得替王采荆想的，他只把那“两头得咎颇不明智”的话抱怨了几句。  
王采荆闻言，顾左右而言他：“薄荷烟有什么好吸的？既不像薄荷，也不像烟。”  
这一语双关，既是反问也是回答。  
徐慎如躺在沙发上不理他，结果自己呛着了自己，十分西子捧心地咳着说道：“我忙也要忙坏了，你还净给我弄些飞来的黑锅。哪天我被锅闷死了，你王先生也不会想我一想的。”  
王采荆便说：“我不想你。我跟你那个谁又不一样，你让他想你去。”  
徐慎如问：“谁，哪个谁？”  
王采荆却不着急，而是先接着刚才那话头说：“我活了半辈子，家是没有的，事业是若即若离的，从小便不懂得怎么做人、怎么处事。长大了呢，好像是懂了，却经常跟回魂似的觉得吓人，觉得自己在这方面不大健全——也可能终生都健全不起来了。有时候我也自我劝解，说每个人都有自己不健全的地方，只不知道这是不是真的？”  
徐慎如道：“你都不知道，我怎么会知道。”  
然后又道：“你还没有告诉我呢，是哪个谁？”  
王采荆不假思索地说：“叫什么来的？萧令望，是吧，是他？”  
徐慎如本能地想否认，又顿住了。否认是很乏味的事，他只说：“那你可真会猜。”  
王采荆果然不同于寻常人，从徐慎如这里得到验证之后也很是波澜不惊，反而撺掇徐慎如对他讲讲因果。听完了，他只说：“他都不在人世了，你这都是马后炮，不如不要想了。”  
徐慎如没说话。  
王采荆瞪了瞪眼睛，想想自己，感慨道：“徐四，你比我聪明，你说，咱们两个怎么就落到这个地步呢？”  
徐慎如合眸沉默，王采荆心里却在想，他跟徐四也真可谓彼此彼此。徐四方才说他两头得咎极不明智，难道自己不也一样，既要做官，还要在学校恋栈不去么？虽然徐四一定说有自己的理由，但也一样是两头得咎。  
这就是当局者迷，旁观者清了。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

结客少年场  
“想君白马悬雕弓，世间何处无春风。”  
萧令望初到云间时颇为谨慎，必要之外很少出门，连出去玩也不到太惹眼处去，后来才渐渐活跃了起来。他小时候家教严，绝少游乐，何况平京虽然是百年旧都，却是没有这种妖娆靡丽的风姿的，这时候在云间忽然学起公子小开的做派，还真有几分新鲜滋味。  
不过学也只能是做派，实质是不行的，因为他这会儿手上其实没有什么钱。吴浣弦如今因为把他当做个忘年朋友，对他并不抠门，他也跟陆千水一样学着做生意，不过他到底用心不专，又有资历的限制，起初尝个新鲜，后来也就都淡了歇了。  
他真正做得久的行当是冒充跑单帮的，暗中给邻省守军代买食盐和西药。萧令望原很博闻强记的，但竟有一天要把这博闻强记用在记各种东西的物价和缺货数量上，这也真是从前没料想过的了。  
在研究丝袜啦、香烟啦这些东西的行情之余，他唯一保留下来的消遣便是到舞厅去跳舞。一流的大舞厅是当然的销金窟，他是尝过新鲜便见门止步，太昂贵太惹眼，稍嫌危险了一些，也没有那个财力。  
萧令望最经常光顾的是几家乙丙级的舞场，也并不拘泥于谁，多数时候都是看着顺眼又得空的，赶上哪一位就约哪一位。他虽然不能一掷千金，但比起许多一掷千金的男人来，胜在年轻英气性格温存，并不招舞女的讨厌，渐渐也有了熟人。  
跟他最熟识的一位舞女在蓝碧饭店，名字叫做陈美娇。陈美娇人如其名既美且娇，虽然今年已经二十三岁了，但身段柔软又生得漂亮，小巧玲珑的，只像十七八岁。她已经不是第一年做舞女了，略懂外语，连唱歌也会一些，固定留在蓝碧饭店，要算再作冯妇。  
她十六岁就做舞女，以前是在整个云间城最高级的一家舞厅，来往的人有许多达官贵人，后来也跟许多她的“同僚”一样，或是同年轻的普通舞客结婚，或是傍上了一个有钱的客人，离开了舞场。  
但陈美娇与旁人的不同，在于她傍上的这个人。  
很熟悉了之后，她对萧令望讲过这一段：“我跟邵老三，跟传闻一样，确实真有过一段的。”  
邵老三正式的称呼，其实应当是邵三小姐。她的芳名叫做邵平绢，年纪比陈美娇大，今年已过而立，身材也生得高大，喜穿皮衣皮裤，好戴墨镜，手里有时还要拿一柄手杖，平日里的举止作风，就活脱脱是个大公子。  
陈美娇认识邵三小姐，是在自己最当红的时候。那时候她年方十八，在舞场也不用这个名字，是取了个英文名。邵平绢此前跟一位商人的姨太太要好，又勾搭过某军官的女儿，谁料后来商人南下珠城，军官北到平京，姨太太和小小姐全都跟随而去杳无消息，她一人寂寞得很，这才起了寻舞女作伴的念头。  
两人的初识并没有什么新鲜，无非是由大班介绍，见了面、跳了舞，再坐台闲聊。陈美娇并不将她和男客区别对待，一来二去的，也就成了熟人，最后又在了一处。邵平绢自此金屋藏娇，不许她再去陪舞，她便离了那家舞厅，再后来重归时，就改去了碧蓝饭店。  
讲故事是在几个月前，四五月份，在陈美娇的小公寓。  
夜间舞场打烊是一点半钟，萧令望跟她一起回来，弄了点喝的东西再坐下，大约两点半。窗外黑夜深浓，陈美娇抬手把窗帘拉上，掀开茶杯盖子，对着扑出来的热气眯了眯眼睛。  
萧令望便问她：“原来你喜欢跟女人在一起的？”  
陈美娇睁大了眼，扑哧笑道：“我那时候是还蛮喜欢她。喜欢她，而且跟她在一起又省事，还免得怀孕，怪费劲的。”  
萧令望“哦”了一声。陈美娇继续向下说：“我有时候叫她‘平少爷’，总之，起初过得还不错。不过么，天下的事都是这样的，开头很好，后来就有这样那样的麻烦。后来我们吵架，也打架，我打她，她也打我，可惜她力气大，我打不过她，便又想跑。”  
萧令望问：“那你怎么没跑呢？”  
陈美娇答道：“跑不掉呀。邵三小姐遇上我那会儿芳龄二十五，过了两年就是二十七。她以前找姑娘作伴，是别人家的太太小姐，只能随便混着，她年纪也轻，所以没人管她。等到她二十七了，她爹就急了，要让她嫁人。”  
她是北方人，不知道怎么流落到云间的，口音带一点北方女人特有的强调，是念着“那会儿”三个字的时候要把“那”读成“内”的那一种，萧令望静静抬头看了她一眼，只见她浓黑的睫毛在灯下扑闪。  
邵平绢的父亲名叫邵文庭，从前做过外交官，也算个德高望重的人物。据说云间沦陷之前国府便给了船票劝他南下珠城，怕他跟敌人有所往来，落水去做汉奸，但是他跟如今的执政向来不大合，又或者是因为别的，总之并没有理会。  
他把大部分家属送走了，自己却还是留在了这里，邵平绢是少有的、也留下来同他作伴的亲属，大概是怕她离了眼前就过于胡作非为。  
陈美娇道：“平少爷年纪越来越大，她父亲也就越来越急，这时候忽然知道了有我，便要叫人杀了我泄愤。她当然不答应，甚至以死相逼，当时这两个人是闹得天昏地暗，我跑出去就是被她爹杀，留下来又觉得一天比一天腻，却也只好这么拖着，直到平少爷也觉得腻了——她，我，还有她爹，三个人都嫌累，便不打了，分了手。”  
萧令望问陈美娇：“那你还喜欢邵三小姐吗？”  
陈美娇很自然地点了点头：“喜欢呀。腻了和厌了还不一样，腻了之后，揩揩油，就又清爽起来了。何况平少爷作男子装束也是很英气的，那张脸，男人也不如。不过实在是麻烦，我便不想再回去了。”  
萧令望道：“原来你只喜欢长得好看的。”  
陈美娇便笑：“所以我现在也很喜欢你。”  
萧令望愣了一愣，装作不明白似的低下头喝饮料，只说：“我养不起你的。”  
陈美娇道：“这就对了。”  
萧令望有点没懂她的意思，疑惑地“嗯”了一声。  
陈美娇搅了搅汤匙，低头笑道：“是啊，你养不起我，我还跟你来往。我从不用你的钱，不要你送礼物，是因为我喜欢你，绕明白了没有？”  
萧令望就说：“那你从前也不要邵三小姐的钱吗？”  
陈美娇嗤笑一声，像看傻子似的对萧令望摇摇头：“不，当然是要的。平少爷既然想要我同她专一来往，那就是要养我的。你不一样，我就是随便喜欢喜欢，也没指望你什么。”  
萧令望脸上一红。舞女虽然是个不那么光彩的职业，但陈美娇以前是个被几家舞厅争抢过的红舞女，又从邵平绢那里拿过分手费，自然小有积蓄，寻常人是养不起的，他很清楚，所以被这样说了也心悦诚服。  
至于陈美娇说喜欢他，他是不当回事的。想来陈美娇也不一定当不当回事，这个女人的性情既简单又复杂，他觉得自己实在揣测不了，便宁可不去揣测……当然最重要的理由，是他也并不在那种层面上“喜欢”陈美娇。  
他这时候才忽然明白过来，他跟陈美娇这种男女兼宜、只要乐意就好的还不大一样，他对着多漂亮的、多有趣的姑娘，也起不了太多那种念头。  
甚至有时候他觉得，陈美娇也对他知道得很清楚，只是懒得揭穿。  
提起这话也只有这一次，之后他们两个还是该怎样便怎样地来往，但萧令望忽地好像想到了什么。就比如说，被人喜欢，被追求，其实是一桩感受不错的事。  
前提第一是对方不能惹人讨厌，陈美娇就不，不仅不讨厌，而是在这之前就已经是相处得很好的朋友；第二是不能死缠烂打，要蜻蜓点水，要浅尝辄止，要含羞带怯，一次之后再不提起，这才能做享受，而不会变成麻烦。  
只有这样，陈美娇才能跟他姑且好端端地做着朋友，要是她没日没夜地往自己这边贴，萧令望定然也只能认真正经地拒绝她了。  
这时候他就难免要想起徐慎如——以前的自己，落在徐慎如眼里是不是也一样的？  
最初还是个不错的消遣，等到后来呢，自己越雷池太多，把消遣变成了麻烦，这暧昧就会拖不下去，只能分辨个明白。这能怪人心不足么？或许是的。  
不过就像陈美娇目前并没有恨他，他大约也并不恨徐慎如。

天冷下来的时候，陈美娇告诉萧令望，邵平绢又回来追求自己了。  
邵三小姐年至三十，如今已经是有夫之妇。她跟陈美娇不一样，不是只要喜欢什么人都可以的，她只喜欢女人。她和丈夫上过几次床就打过几次架，是打架，不能用吵，因为邵平绢挥起手杖就会往对方小腿上抽，一个大男人，活生生被她抽得求饶——当然了，这只是头两次的事，到了后边，她就打不太过了。  
不过到后边，她丈夫便也不跟她打了。娶她是要邵文庭女婿的名头，出嫁是为了有夫之妇的名头，两边各取所需，居然也这样相安无事。她丈夫养了个外室，据说还生了个儿子。  
邵平绢对此无甚感想，不过此前她丈夫跟亲爹邵文庭把她的经济来源全都断了，自从私生子冒出来之后，邵文庭在钱上反倒松动，出入往来也不大管了，所以这位“平少爷”，就又找到了陈美娇头上。  
她说自陈美娇之后再无贴心人，陈美娇感情上深以为然，行为上却不为所动，依然做自己的舞女，只把邵平绢当个两不相识的舞客。  
她心想，邵平绢这个性子可爱时当真是可爱的，可恨时也十足可恨。不过嘛，这也不是什么奇怪的事。概陈美娇以前是红舞女，邵三小姐既不是舞客里最有钱的一位，也更不是最有可能娶她的一位，倘若没有一点独到的诱人之处，起初她们也不会混在一起了。  
不过陈美娇眼下仿佛并无意复合，便只把这些事当做轶闻对萧令望说起：“她被关在家里，关了一阵，最近又出来社交，便找上了我。”  
萧令望奇道：“她有钱了？”  
陈美娇说：“她亲爹最近弄了一批古董，她也沾了光，手头松了不少。”  
萧令望对邵文庭这个名字，确乎耳熟得很。他是吴浣弦的老主顾之一，陆千水也见过他。这位邵老先生从前是政客，现在当了寓公，并非地痞，反而是个文化人，闲来无事喜欢吟吟诗、作作画。虽然萧令望觉得他是既不儒又不能任事，不过他自己是向来以儒将自命的，收集古董字画，倒没什么稀奇。  
他很好奇地问陈美娇：“现在进出这么困难，他哪里弄来的大生意？”  
陈美娇说：“这我可就不知道了。平少爷出手阔绰，送我的东西里除了卖钱买的礼物，也有小物件，或许就是那一批里的，给你看看也无妨。”  
说是这么说，不过萧令望还是假意推辞了一番，这才跟着陈美娇到内室，见到了邵三小姐的礼物。除了时兴的首饰、能换钱的金器和钻石戒指之外，又另有几件前朝旧藏的玉饰与宝石器物。  
萧令望很惊奇地笑道：“我是不会看这个的，平日里不过是装样子罢了。”  
陈美娇道：“我要这种东西也不在于多少钱，我只是图个好看。”  
这话虽然虚伪，对他们两人却未必。  
萧令望在这上面确是半瓶水，而至于陈美娇呢，也真如她自己所言，是图个好看。她跟萧令望物以类聚，只要是她喜欢的，好看的，时尚的东西她要，不时兴的东西也一样喜欢，不完全在于贵贱的。  
萧令望欣赏了一会儿，把东西给陈美娇递回去道：“这可真漂亮，可见邵三小姐是下了血本的，你既然要了，又不跟她，她不会找你秋后算账吗？”  
陈美娇只说：“那就到了算账的时候，再说算账的事。再说了，我的无情无义她已经领教过了，不应当太吃惊的。”  
见萧令望不说话，她又补道：“平少爷磋磨人的本事可多了，她发起疯来比男人狠，在床上就更是了，左右都是新花样。她弄出来的病，我是如今也没好了的。再说了，被她关起来的那些日子，我本来能赚多少钱？现在呀，都过气了。要她拿钱赔也不算亏，她自己心里应当有数。”  
萧令望被这么一说，就由刚才觉得邵平绢被舞厅魔女骗人骗财转而认为陈美娇值得同情了，两种想法在他心里交错着，一时也定不出个所以然来。想不出了也就算了，他转而去问陈美娇：“你其实心里还是喜欢她的罢？到现在也是的。”  
陈美娇没说话。她过一会儿才答道：“那我也是欢喜你的呀。三宝哥，你看我怎么样？”  
萧令望被拖出来强行面对根本不想揭破的问题，就忽而又对徐慎如共感了一次。虽然此刻想起徐慎如不仅煞风景，而且不太对得起陈美娇，但他确乎是想起了，在心里发出和昔年的徐慎如类似的质问：既然答案都已经明知道了，做甚么对方非要揭穿呢？   
幸好陈美娇和他自己不太一样，没有非得到回答的打算。她见萧令望尴尬得愣住了，就好像达到了目的，得意地嘻嘻笑起来。  
萧令望讷讷地说道：“我……”  
虽然陈美娇不打算得到回答，但是萧令望心如明镜，他知道，如果自己回答了，就一定可以获得美人的芳心。时过境迁之后，他在另一段关系里扮演和徐慎如相类的角色，上天是要用这种方式教给他什么吗？   
他本能想教陈美娇放弃他，连微带不忍的说辞都和徐慎如这样相似：“那不成的，我糊弄谁都行，但是不能连你也糊弄呀。”  
那么他也应该放弃徐慎如了。可是哪里就能甘心呢？不再执着是真的，不舍得撒手也如此真切。人之本性，连鸡肋都舍不得抛弃，何况是那样娇艳的绮梦。  
陈美娇听了他那句，便笑了。笑完眨眨眼，带点哭腔：“好，我知道，这才是你。”  
萧令望见不得人哭，霎时有些不知道往哪里放手脚了：“哎呀，你……”  
陈美娇道：“这也没什么，你要是肯答应，我又要看轻你的，你信不信？”  
萧令望点了点头。  
他的思想却已不受控地飞出去了。他忽然想，他要是哪天回去，回嘉陵去，回平京去，那就还是要见徐慎如的，徐慎如会说什么？自己要是从此看开了，带个太太回去，或者就是完全不接受跟女人在一起，带个年轻英俊的男孩子回去呢？  
那徐慎如会说什么？无非是“哎呀萧太太好”，或者是“某先生幸会”罢了。他肯定会是从容的，若无其事，老不正经。带笑，故意云淡风轻的那种笑，看了让人想捂住他嘴、扯开他领带的笑。  
是不是不管自己在他面前做什么，他都只会报以游刃有余的一眨眼，他懂得留恋吗？他不懂得。他简直是太可恨了。萧令望几乎气得指尖都在发抖——可徐慎如就是这样从容不迫的。  
陈美娇在叫他了：“三宝哥，你在想什么？”  
他猛地回过神。

不过除了这些纠葛，萧令望还关心另一件事：邵平绢的突发横财究竟是哪里来的？  
前朝的宫藏，除非是假，不然还真是些稀罕物。邵三小姐拿来追求舞女的肯定是其中的下品，水面下的冰山，还不知道有多大呢。  
邵文庭既是吴浣弦的老主顾，此人又不大会敛财与藏富，雅好挥霍，时常破产，到手一笔就要花一笔的，所以自从起心观察，萧令望也就渐渐发现了一些形迹。  
云间租界就这么大，人事就那么点，萧令望又是消息灵通的人。吴浣弦之前同他说过，何苏玉弄死了伪江南政府的苗先生那几位，所以东洋人近来便忙着物色接任的。但能叛出的也都叛过了，能落水的也都在水底下了，他们没得可选，便选上了邵文庭。  
邵文庭答应了还是没答应，这是没有人知道的，而有人知道的呢，则是确实有敌人到他家里拜访。风声真真假假虚虚实实地传着，萧令望对吴浣弦和陈美娇旁敲侧击，慢慢地，也就想明白了。  
之前曾经说过，在开战之初，由现今在嘉陵的那一位中央研究院的浦希严先生做主，把很大一部分历史文物放到了白门一间敕造佛寺里。那佛寺底下有关押过谋逆亲王的地宫，很是隐秘。寻常人不知道这事，不过萧令望从自己家里和徐慎如那边都听到过些许的风声，前后结合，便有所猜测。  
那些东西很杂，里头最多的是宫里的——有古玩，有书画，也有珍本古籍，都是大内旧藏。除了这些，剩下的则是都是些学校里的藏书档案之类，还有一些考古项目里发掘出来的文物，全封在地宫里。  
放在白门是浦希严的主张，地宫是徐慎如想起来的，因为他在前朝家世显赫，所以辗转知道许多宫廷秘闻，一时没有别的地方可放，便想到了这处。不过秘闻毕竟已经闻了，那就不能算秘密；何况搬运不是一个人几个人就完成的，又不能像古代的暴君一样在封门后将知情人全部处死，自然就会有许多人知道了。  
总之，泄露的起源已不可考，但彼时避居白门、如今躲进租界的邵文庭也是知晓的人之一，则是一定的了。他是很好附庸风雅的，所以弄出来的东西不仅有古玩字画，还有不少珍本古籍。有些书里居然还留着图书馆编号时夹进去的纸片，就这么拿到了吴浣弦这里，这是愚蠢还是根本毫无惧意，萧令望不知道。  
他一个人打不开当初借了军方的人才封上的门，但是东洋人打得开。  
邵文庭用这些东西的一半以上做了交易，买的是什么，萧令望也不知道。或许是买了预备新成立的伪府里的职位，但也或许恰恰相反，买的是他后半辈子安居租界。  
鉴于至今伪府一事还没有动静，邵文庭府上也没增加什么保镖卫士，一切还是一如既往，萧令望猜是后者为多。他在沉吟，吴浣弦在拿着笔写东西，头也不抬地问他道：“怎么了，你为何忽然关心这个？”  
萧令望笑道：“好奇罢了。”  
他后来拿这件事去问陈美娇，陈美娇只说：“我怎么知道？别说平少爷不说，就算平少爷说了，我也弄不明白。”  
萧令望道：“那你是喜欢我多一点，还是喜欢邵三小姐多一点呢？”  
陈美娇说：“这个，我也不知道。”  
萧令望无可奈何。  
陈美娇又道：“但是我知道你们两个谁更喜欢我。”  
萧令望心知在这件事上他是当真比不过邵平绢，所以想叫陈美娇帮他的念头必然不成，只好把那些杂七杂八的心思都收了。

事情的转折发生在十二月中旬。  
在一天夜间，萧令望想起有一阵子没见陈美娇了，便去舞厅找她，居然没找见。他怕出什么事，到第二天又去，这才终于见了她。  
舞厅歇业之后，二人又换了某家不怎么遵守宵禁规矩的地方，听着音乐，但都没去跳舞，陈美娇一杯连着一杯喝酒，全不怕醉。  
萧令望瞧她一会儿，问道：“怎么了？”  
陈美娇并不推脱敷衍，只道：“你没听说吗？”  
萧令望道：“听说什么？”  
陈美娇说：“邵平绢死了，你既然也去他们家做生意，没听说过么？”  
萧令望想了想，确实是不知道的，便说：“我也不经常打听，怎么就知道？何况这几天租界里最大的轶事便是那谁家两个儿子为了包舞女借钱，弟弟把哥哥误杀了的事，邵家若不出点大事，恐怕盖不过去这个风头的。”  
陈美娇嗤笑一声：“是钱家。他家小儿子杀了大儿子，掩盖案情的时候出了纰漏，结果官家把小儿子也抓了。钱老爷子连失两子，转头就中风了，我听说了。没错，这可是个大新闻，一般的小事都不够刺激，盖不过去。”  
萧令望这才问她：“邵三小姐怎么了？”  
陈美娇道：“半斤八两。你猜怎么着？她原来没钱，娘家给的所谓零花，只够自己吃个饭罢了，什么买衣服首饰啦，吃酒啦，跳舞啦，那些钱，都是从她爹邵文庭那偷的，变卖古玩的钱。结果他家有古玩的事许多人都知道了，她爹又是心疼钱又是心疼自己的面子，两个人必不可少地打了一架。”  
她没说“给我送的礼物也是”，估计是说不出口，而只说别的，解释道：“原来她爹还想让她去生个孩子，生恐她丈夫跑了。”  
萧令望愕然。  
陈美娇连连冷笑：“若真的要跑，有孩子就不跑了么？真是笑话。他们打了一架，平少爷的性子急，话赶着话，据说她居然拿刀要伤她老爹。”  
萧令望问：“那后来呢？”  
陈美娇道：“后来，后来她就死了啊。被她爹自卫的时候误伤了，之后在屋里吃阿芙蓉自杀。吃了好多，救不回来，如今都下葬了。”  
萧令望不知道应当回答什么，只干巴巴地说了一句“节哀顺变”。陈美娇此时神情是很正常的模样，语气也平稳得很，一双黑眸里却挤出两滴泪，顺着化过妆的脸上淌下。  
两人各自沉默了一会儿，萧令望问陈美娇：“这是什么时候的事？”  
陈美娇道：“昨天的。”  
萧令望问她：“那你呢？你肯定不能在这里待了……万一哪天他回过味来，未必不会找你的麻烦。”  
陈美娇点点头：“我也是这样想的，只是还没想好去哪里。”  
萧令望把杯子里的酒喝干，忽然说：“那你去珠城吧，顺便帮我个忙。”  
陈美娇犹豫一下，先问道：“做什么？”  
萧令望道：“帮我寄一封信。”  
陈美娇没问他是什么信，却问他：“那你怎么谢我？”  
萧令望说：“我可以托人给你一张船票，还可以帮你做另一件事。”  
陈美娇道：“是什么？”  
萧令望思索片刻，回答道：“我拿邵文庭的后半辈子谢你，你合计一下，想想划不划算？”  
陈美娇扑哧一声笑了：“那你确乎是做了一桩大买卖。”  
她好像是很不相信的样子，简直把萧令望的话当个笑话。萧令望其实并非说笑，但他也不着急，并不催陈美娇什么，听到舞池里的曲子换了一首，是个节奏很简单的交谊舞，便问陈美娇道：“你要不要跳舞？”  
陈美娇应声起身。她看着萧令望，这是她以往没遇见过的少年，以后也难遇见，她甚至很夸张地暗自断定，即使在这整个世界上，萧令望都是独一无二的。  
她说：“好，那我就帮你这个忙。”

邵平绢死后，邵文庭一直在四处搜罗那些被偷着变卖的财宝，萧令望冒充古董商人跟着陆千水多次进出，混了个眼熟。他看这些珍宝时必定要在一个专门的小密室里，这件事被萧令望发现，立刻便起了个要对他动手的念头。  
这么快就动手虽然有风险，很草率，但却是不得不的。一是夜长梦多，拖也拖不出什么新花样，二是萧令望后来发觉，邵文庭用地宫文物换的并不是后半生的安宁，而是预备担任伪府职位。这些文物是双方达成合作之后的分赃，有一些给了邵文庭，另一些则要送上船，运回东洋本土的。  
既然这样，大概邵文庭不日就要到白门去，到那时就不像在租界这样随便，事后恐怕难以脱身，只得速战速决。  
旧历年前，邵文庭最看重的几件东西被寻了回来，还搭着他想买的新东西。陆千水亲自开了车，萧令望在后头拿着箱子，两人到了他如今已经很熟悉的邵家门口。  
陆千水要开车门下去，叫萧令望负责看着车上的东西，萧令望却伸手拦住了他，说道：“今天我去吧？”  
陆千水疑惑道：“怎么了？”  
萧令望笑：“上回是我看车，今天到你了。”  
他拿着东西被领进去，邵文庭就在密室里等着他。这近六十岁的老政客头发已花白了，戴一副金丝边眼镜，坐在小沙发上，穿着长衫。他的面相很是端方，甚至可谓慈眉善目，可以想见他的女儿也绝不会丑，可惜落在萧令望眼里，看得越多就越对此人的性命毫无惋惜之心。  
仆人倒茶便退下，萧令望把一盒玉器给他看了，又拿出一只体量不小的瓷瓶。  
这瓷瓶据说是宋代出产的，是邵文庭被女儿变卖的最惋惜的东西，乍见不禁喜形于色，招手道：“你拿过来。”  
萧令望垂眼道：“好。”  
他走到小沙发侧递过瓷瓶：“邵先生请看。”  
邵文庭迫切地伸出手，想接过萧令望手里那只瓷瓶，但他没能接到。  
萧令望从瓶子里拿出凶器比说那句话快，眨眼的工夫，他手里的短刀便狠狠扎进了邵文庭的后脑。对方瘫在沙发上张大了嘴巴，却已经失声了，一个字也没说出来。  
萧令望握住刀柄在邵文庭的脑组织里狠狠地搅了两下，松开了手。  
这件事做完，距他进门不到十分钟。他十分小心，贴身的衣服上没沾到任何血污，只把沾脏了一点的外套脱在沙发上。邵文庭还没有死透，像个只会抽搐的肉块，不过他没多管，也没补刀。没必要，慢慢死也无甚不可，他只伸手从邵文庭袖口扯出一条手帕，又向自己身上摸出了两枚小小的徽章。他把那枚三角形的校徽塞回裤袋，长方形的一枚捏在手里。  
那东西正面凸起，是个金属制成的阳文名牌。萧令望用它蘸足了邵文庭的血浆脑髓，在真丝上工整而用力地盖了上去，尔后擦净手，轻手轻脚地转身退出，掩上了密室的门。  
在楼下，等着的仆人用询问的目光望着他。  
萧令望说：“邵先生很满意，还要我拿车上的东西过来。”  
他说完，从容不迫、若无其事地踏出了邵公馆的大门。  
密室里，顶灯照出邵文庭惨无人色的脸，照着萧令望的大衣，也照见了桌上手帕。那手帕素白如雪，只有正中间被“国立中央大学”六个血字染了色，像是朱笔留下的枯红。

萧令望钻进车子，关上门，语气平静地对陆千水道：“陆哥，我们回去。”  
陆千水惊讶地问：“什么？”  
萧令望说：“邵文庭死了，你快点开车，捎我回去见吴先生。”  
陆千水“啊”了一句，虽则还没反应过来，但脚下已经发动了车子，这车转了几个弯，载着两个人一路绝尘而去。  
这时候陆千水才问他：“你杀邵文庭干什么？”  
萧令望道：“他要弄死我相好的舞女，还要卖中央大学的旧藏，又要抢我的人又要抢我的钱，我不能留他活着。”  
陆千水莫名其妙：“舞女？舞女是你相好的？你又哪来的钱？”  
萧令望说：“虽则实际上不是，但我心里当这两样都是，便可当个神交了。”  
陆千水啐了一口：“屁话！”  
萧令望赶紧给他赔笑：“现在邵文庭已经快凉了，陆哥总不会想要我偿命吧？”  
陆千水道：“你杀了人，我们能脱得了干系？”  
萧令望只说：“吴先生自有办法，我知道的。现在最要紧的是回去，好给咱们两个找藏身之处。要是有人问起，你就咬死了不知道，再不然，说我南下珠城就是了。”  
他心里其实不太有底气，但历经了这么多生死，毕竟练出了冷静。尤其是开飞机降落那一回，打那之后他非但没跟别人一样更加惜命，反而比从前更轻生死，完全是古诗里幽并游侠儿的态度，自己多活的每一天都是捡的，得来容易，失去便不足惜。  
租界里的西人巡警一向不大买东洋人的账，想来也不会多么认真地追查，何况一个活的邵文庭比死的有用，死了的人不是那么值得大动干戈……萧令望就全凭这点聊胜于无的底气，指望自己能蒙混过关。  
他并不以自己为爱国，爱国就应当早点回去继续从军，何况地宫已经开了，他暗杀十个邵文庭，那也没什么用处，只能指望邵文庭的接任者在文物这件事上能稍微要些脸面。传闻以前有人带领伪府全员辞职才保住另一个地方的东西，若人人能有这点读书人的脸面……他只能寄希望于这个了。  
至于邵文庭，既然做了不应当做的事，那最好送他了事，比日后胜利了再开什么法庭有用——万一他轮不到枪决就自行死了呢？这不是太周到、太细致的想法，不过胜在简单有效。  
站在吴浣弦面前的时候，萧令望也还是这样理直气壮、简单直接的。  
他说：“我杀了邵文庭，吴先生愿意帮我吗？”  
吴浣弦很想说不愿意，但是不得不承认萧令望把他拿捏得很准，他虽然油滑，却有些侠气。萧令望赌的多半就是这个，赌吴浣弦同他的交情，赌自己看人的本事。  
这时生死关头，萧令望没空想别的，但日后有空，就忽然想到，他这件事深得徐慎如的真传——不过徐慎如并没有教他做这个，所以不叫真传，大概应当叫知音。他赌吴浣弦会帮他藏身，就像徐慎如赌徐若云帮自己脱罪，漏洞百出，而且孤注一掷。  
萧令望听故事的时候，也问过徐慎如：“徐先生没想过，要是令兄没有被你骗过，那可怎么办呢？”  
当时徐慎如说什么？他说：“那我就是冢中枯骨了嘛。”  
而此刻吴浣弦也这么问萧令望。他说：“三宝，要是我把你交出去，换悬赏金呢？”  
萧令望恭顺地垂下眼，答道：“那就是我的命。”  
吴浣弦直叹气：“为了舞女跟古董杀人，还是杀这么有身份的人，你可真是凶，真是霸道。你看不上他落水，落水的人多，你玩得完吗？”  
萧令望说：“浣弦先生这样说，未免夸张了。”  
吴浣弦嗤道：“都这时候了，你还面无惧色。这不是凶么？”  
萧令望答道：“我这是……战战栗栗，汗不敢出。”  
吴浣弦差点拍桌子。  
邵文庭是那天下午，在医院里死透的。报纸上登了，悬赏也在租界里挂了，要抓一个顾三宝一个陆千水，这两个人一个也没有找到，只把吴浣弦叫过去问了许久。但因为他这两个伙计都是今年新招的，这事情又跟邵平绢包舞女扯到了一起，像个情杀，所以他给西人巡警送了许多钱，便又回去开他的饭店了。  
此案见报不到两星期，吴浣弦便收到了一封从珠城寄过来的信。字迹拿去比对了，正是萧令望的字，内中委婉地对吴浣弦道歉，说些什么毁坏生意深感内疚，显见是杀人凶手得了便宜卖乖之词。  
他把这个东西给巡捕房送过去，这案件就算姑且有了线索——但谁也不会真的到珠城去抓人，一切圆满完成，只有那块被盖了六个血字的手帕不好解释，空自引得追查的人把留在白门的伪中央大学草草翻一遍了事。  
不过萧令望并未去珠城，那是他预先拜托陈美娇给他寄的信，他跟陆千水就分别藏身在租界之中，被领着到了个年久失修的空阁楼里，由一个糊涂老房东照看着，每日也不出门，自有人来送吃的。  
过了二十来天，在他觉得差不多了、自己可以想办法走了的时候，有两个人在夜里闯进了阁楼。萧令望被吓得一激灵，旋即又冷静了下来：那两个人故弄玄虚得很，显然不是来抓他的租界巡警，否则大可以公然地捉拿他归案。那是谁？  
他没开电灯，只点上煤油。那是两个其貌不扬的男人，其中一个问他：“顾三宝？”  
萧令望不置可否。  
对方又说：“你倒是替我们省事了，还要谢谢你的。”  
萧令望便问：“那……不知足下前来，有何贵干？”  
对方道：“陆千水被抓了，你还不知道罢？因为他被抓了，我们猜了一猜，才去问了你掌柜的，知道了你在这里。”  
萧令望愕然道：“陆千水真的……？”  
那男人说：“脑袋就在租界的隔墙上挂着呢。”  
这两个人说完就要往外走，萧令望不知道能不能信他们，但他也没别的人可信，若他们是来诱捕的，那想必布下了罗网，他不跟着也跑不掉，索性很干脆地跟上了。屋后停了辆汽车，一人坐上驾驶位，另一人打开后边的车门，看着萧令望坐了进去。  
车子发动，驾驶位上那人说道：“你杀了邵文庭，我们愿意还你一个人情，可以送你离开云间。如果无处可去，你也可以跟着我们做事。”  
萧令望说：“还没有问，足下高就呀？”  
对方笑了笑，说：“后方来的，新近才在这里落脚。”  
萧令望便道：“那我要回后方去。”  
他就是这么回的嘉陵。  
辗转数省，在旧历春节之后到的。他想起吴浣弦和陆千水，吴浣弦没有事，这是那两个人告诉过他的，而陆千水无辜地替他死了，或许这就是命运？这对萧令望来说是命运，对陆千水来说则就是人祸，毋庸置疑的。  
他好像一直是这么幸运的，能从一群又一群、一次又一次的罹难者里成为那个幸免于难的，不管是这次的有心，还是以往的无意。他没见到陆千水的死状，悬首高墙他也没看见，但是他能想见。  
萧令望自诩五陵年少，自命咸阳游侠，他去荆轲刺秦王，那陆千水又算什么？血濡缕即立死，荆轲试刀的时候死了多少人史无明载，就跟日后的历史也不会记得陆千水一样。  
他呆呆地立在船头，那游侠儿的热血瞬时便褪尽了。

 

 

 

轩车来何迟  
“千里远结婚，悠悠隔山陂。  
思君令人老，轩车来何迟。”  
春节前后，王采荆的论文风波终于过去了，但上面却以此为借口弄了一套严格的新审查制度。物议自是纷纷，但政府执行的信心非常坚决，后来反而扩大，连电影娱乐这些都不断筛查起来。  
甚至有一段时间，在城里连麻将都不许打了，舞更绝不许跳，宣传语铺天盖地的。这种禁令当然是很真正执行的，最后剩下个空壳子，被王采荆评论道：“别的事弄不了，弄这些倒是很雷厉风行。国难期间，禁绝宴饮歌舞，我怎么听着像国丧呢？”  
这个主意不是徐慎如出的，也不是他能越俎代庖去取消的，听见王采荆这样刻薄，他也没什么办法，只好递吃的过去，好叫他忙着咀嚼，就不要开口为是。  
在这样的风声下，连徐若柏的外室打麻将都不敢大张旗鼓了，徐若柏本人倒没受太多影响，因为他最近除了打理生意，心思都花在了讨徐若云高兴上。徐若云那次对他动了家法，他非但未知难而退，还摆出了卷土重来的架势，徐若云挡了他几次，到底被他撬开了门。  
这样说来，这两兄弟的缘分，大约当真是未尽的罢？  
与此同时，萧令望也到了嘉陵。他到达是在旧历正月初三，先回了自己家，一家人哭哭笑笑，过了半夜。因为陆千水那件事他心情莫名郁郁，这之后便没抛头露面，只见了几个亲近的朋友。  
他全然没在徐慎如能见到的地方露脸过。故意不见的理由并没有，但特地要去的也没有，甚至萧令珈问他，他也只说不要了，说算了，像被霜打的树叶子，不愿去检验徐慎如是否还记着自己。  
但他们到底狭路相逢了。  
萧令望某天顺路访友，那友人的父亲在家里宴客。他途经走廊，在餐厅门扇开合的瞬间，竟发觉徐慎如正在往这边看，双方都感到措手不及，眼神似乎相撞了，又迅速移开。萧令望躲避徐慎如这么久，本是出于主动，可如今竟莫名愧疚，举手投足都觉不自在起来。  
他犹豫片刻，顺着楼梯到了二楼。二楼有个小客厅，有沙发，桌上有玻璃杯，也有酒。他走进去，关上门，心里还在想，徐慎如是不是真瞟见他了？如果仅是背影，那不容易被人认出，可要是正脸……那是躲不开的。  
朋友还没有上来，萧令望自己倒酒喝，想着，其实也无甚可忧心的，徐慎如无非是看见他或者没看见，是来找他或者不来，只要等一等，不就知道了？  
他觉得自己才坐了一小会儿，门就被推开了。是徐慎如。屋里没有第三个人，萧令望立刻觉得自己方才心里念叨的“狭路相逢”是念得太早了——方才只能叫惊鸿一瞥，现在才是狭路相逢。  
惊鸿沉默地飞到了他身后，走到他身边。萧令望曾以为这重逢会平淡无奇，但眼下的每一分钟都在推翻这种设想。他异常紧张，连拿玻璃杯的手都是僵硬的，看着徐慎如慢慢走近，而徐慎如不发一言，只是也取了个玻璃杯，浅浅地倒了酒，到沙发另一边坐下，小口地抿着喝。  
萧令望有些不知所措地向门口看，发现原本半掩的门已经被徐慎如关上了，可能还反锁着。在这人为制造的私密空间里，他起了身，拿着杯子走了过去，讷讷地说道：“原来徐校长也在这里。”  
这不是个最礼貌的寒暄办法，不过萧令望没在意，想必徐慎如也不会管什么礼貌的。徐慎如被这么问了，举杯对他晃了晃，致意之后带点笑地答道：“是呀，想不到在这里碰上。萧二少爷，久违了。”  
萧令望又接不下去话了。他只好又倒了一杯酒回来，举杯对徐慎如说：“我敬徐先生一杯，可以吗？”  
徐慎如坐着，他现在站着，所以徐慎如只能抬起头看他。徐慎如这么看了，就觉得萧令望似乎比以前高了一点儿——可是哪有二十多岁的年轻人还长高的？那么或许是成熟了。  
他比以前黑了，胖瘦大概是没有太大变化，黑得匀称、细腻，并不显难看。而且，其实那也不是太黑，是沾了烟尘，又终于被从烟尘里淬炼出来的样子，只有一双眼睛还那么亮，乌漆漆的。  
这是使徐慎如稍想落泪的乌漆漆，太黑了，太亮了，洁净而干脆，是最深情也最无情的那种。他跟萧令望对视了一会儿，便端起杯子，不慌不忙地喝尽了杯里的酒。  
这是葡萄酒，琥珀色。徐慎如抿了抿唇，唇色是被酒润过的，看得萧令望心里一跳，听见他说道：“你什么时候回来的？路上方便么？”  
就像问候一个出门旅行的朋友，再平淡不过。  
萧令望怔住了。他可以说是昨天前天，反正徐慎如无法立刻调查他，再补一句“我回来匆忙，来不及拜访徐先生”，这些事就都能揭过了。  
但话在喉咙里堵着，他却吐不出来，最终忐忑地坦白道：“正月初三，我回来的。”  
而今天连元宵节都已经过了。徐慎如低下头，语气带着毫不掩饰的失落。他说：“好，回来就好，我知道了。”  
萧令望没问他知道了什么，徐慎如也没加以解释。两人各自坐下，谁也没走，就这么默默无语地共处一室。这次他们坐的是同一张沙发，挨得很近，萧令望都怕徐慎如听见他心脏在怦怦地跳。这是毫无来由的……是因为羞愧吗？他不知道。  
徐慎如倒了第二杯酒，小口喝干的姿态仍很沉静，思绪却早乱了，乱得心悸，连眼前都一阵阵发晕，几乎沁出冷汗。  
他本能地朝口袋里伸手，摸出前日剩下的几支女士烟想要粉饰太平，边擦火柴边问萧令望：“在外边怎么样，日子好过吗？新鲜见闻有没有？”  
但是他的手指一直在抖，这太平确乎粉饰不下去，火柴连擦了三次也没划着，被萧令望劈手夺了。徐慎如以为他要帮忙，谁料他连薄荷烟跟火柴都拿走了。  
徐慎如莫名奇妙地问他：“你干什么？”  
萧令望没答话，专注地盯着手里的东西看，很好奇地。徐慎如忽然知道了他大约是想起了租界里的白粉一类，噗嗤笑了，说：“行了，你想什么呢？给我罢。”  
萧令望松手递给他。这回他把火柴划着了，垂下眼睫，慢慢说道：“你回来有一阵了，也懒得告诉我。”  
这“懒得”两个字很是精确，萧令望没法反驳，只是试图辩解。但徐慎如没有听他辩解或者追问缘故的意图，他往沙发角落里靠了点，环顾四周，见到角落有一架钢琴，便说道：“我记得你会弹琴的。弹个曲子来听？”  
这种态度真是不算礼貌。哪有央人弹琴不说个“请”字的？不容推却似的，未免看轻了人也看轻了艺术。  
萧令望是想拒绝的。但他拒绝不了，他不得不承认时至今日徐慎如对他说的话还有鬼魅般的效用，使他接下来居然只问：“要弹什么？”  
徐慎如手里拈着那纤长的、淡绿色的纸烟，手腕从袖口露出来，是病态的消瘦。烟灰摇摇欲坠地悬着，四只眼睛都盯着它，像它是什么象征与倒计时，萧令望盯了片刻又转眸打量对方，惊觉徐慎如整个人几乎憔悴成了一张纸片。  
倒不一定是外貌如何不堪，实际也没有，但病态从神情甚至魂魄里流溢出来，使他像被轻轻一吹就要飘散。这使他有些莫名惊惶。  
最终，那一段烟灰掉下去了。徐慎如就说：“我不懂音乐，你想弹什么，就是什么。”  
萧令望本来没想弹琴，他差点说“我想的是不弹”，但没说，乖顺地在琴凳前坐下了。最后他选了个很简单的曲子，是个西洋民歌，也正好是他在云间看的一部外国电影的插曲。  
曲调并不复杂，徐慎如也知道，坐在一边听着旋律，默默地出起了神。  
但一曲未毕，就有人敲门了。门果然被徐慎如反锁了，推不开，萧令望听见朋友在外头边敲门边问：“子璋，你在里边吗？”  
曲子骤然停了。萧令望回头歉然地笑道：“有人来了……”  
徐慎如点点头。他要走，又停下脚步问萧令望：“这个曲子我知道的。‘Should auld acquaintance be forgot’，你这是在向我提问吗？”  
萧令望没能立刻回答。他本是弹给自己的，问也是问自己，没想到徐慎如听过，更没想到徐慎如看过那电影，一时竟呆住了，良久才说：“不，我只是最近很喜欢这一首。”  
徐慎如便道：“好。你朋友还在外面，我就不多耽误了。”  
他好像思索了片刻，又说：“不过我很好奇你在外头的见闻，也还有别的事情想请教，明天是星期日，不知道萧二少爷有空否？”  
说到这里，他自己也笑了，补充道：“还是跟你的朋友一样，叫你‘子璋’，听着比较顺耳？”  
萧令望答道：“徐校长若是觉得顺，‘子璋’也没有什么不好。”  
徐慎如“嗯”了一声。他先走到了门口，慢慢把门锁拧开，在开门之前，故意又回头看了萧令望一眼。  
萧令望说：“我住在林北街7号。”  
徐慎如下楼继续去跟人吃饭，与此同时萧令望从后门开溜，跟新朋友去江边吹风。  
这天候没有空袭，安宁难得，夜色真美，明月就像明灯——虽然天气阴，但总能透出点亮，而那点想象中的亮光，就纯洁无私地照在江边两个年轻人的身上。  
天冷得很，但萧令望不怕冷。他把手勇敢地伸在外面，骑上单车，一边骑一边哼歌，一不小心溜出来的就还是方才那一首，突然愣了愣，想起徐慎如明天要来家里找他的事：他明天本来另有约的。  
上午是他新侄子的满月宴，中午要见朋友，下午则跟萧令珈约了逛街。他有这么多事要做，但在那小客厅里，徐慎如问他星期日有没有空，他居然不假思索，只想答应，这是何等的不公？这样一想，他立刻就觉得意难平。  
更让萧令望意难平的是，徐慎如翌日让他空等了一个白天。  
到了晚饭后，徐慎如还是没有来，他忍不住打了个电话。接电话的是本人，徐慎如刚“喂”了一声，就听到萧令望在对面温文尔雅地问他：“徐先生贵人多忘事，是不是把昨天随口说的事情都忘啦？”  
之所以上来就这样质问，概因就在电话接通的那一瞬间，萧令望忽地顿悟了另一件事：徐慎如不来便不来，他不打电话过来解释，自己却巴巴地打电话去问，这不就已经证明了是谁更想要见面了么？真是鲁莽之举。  
徐慎如握着话筒，沉默片刻才说道：“我……”  
这种迟疑实在太惹人怀疑了，像编制谎言的过程中因为漏洞而生的停顿，但真相本来也很像借口：他昨晚心神难定，回去便发起了烧，头疼得辗转不安，到天亮才起来吃药睡下，一时过量，醒时便已是薄暮了。  
他不想说出来，正在思索着，萧令望心情不佳，已经冷冷地在那头说道：“徐先生忘了也没有什么，我不是兴师问罪的，只是确认一声，好安排自己的事。”  
徐慎如本要说别的，一闻此话，索性故意笑笑：“是呀，我不小心给忘了。”  
萧令望能听出那故意，但徐慎如不说明白，他也就乐得装傻，干巴巴地答道：“哦，忘了。”  
徐慎如说：“不过我现在想起来了。”  
萧令望问他：“所以呢？”  
徐慎如道：“你晚上大概也没有事了罢？”  
萧令望抬高了声音：“晚上是没有……我推了一整天的约！”  
徐慎如捏紧了话筒：“那我二十分钟就出门，一会儿就到你那里。”  
前五分钟，他爬下床拉开衣柜，翻出干净的衬衫和毛衣穿在身上，围巾和外套搁在一边。后五分钟梳头洗脸，房间里灯光很亮，黄黄的，他看了看镜子的自己。那是一张面无人色的脸，他犹豫着拉开洗手台下的抽屉——这里面放着徐若霜留下的化妆品。  
后来徐静川图新鲜也买过一些，但她对此道殊无兴致，那些东西都闲置了。  
这女孩子今年不过十五岁，但跟徐慎如一样上学过早，竟已快要高中毕业了。她长得很高，也漂亮，继承了徐慎如和沈南月两人相貌的优点，不过素来懒得认真打扮，所以倒并不是同学里最抢眼的那个。  
徐慎如看着这些东西，认真地打算起来，想在去见萧令望之前修饰一下自己。他并不同多数男子一样以修饰为耻，甚至在化妆这件事上有些粗浅的技巧——至少自谓是比画偏了眉毛还不自知、最后被蒋维嘉带着去洗脸重妆的徐静川要高明一点。  
高明不到哪里，但糊弄一下萧令望，还是绰绰有余的。他折腾了半天，弄好了，只还剩最后一点工序，连着拧开了两只唇膏。一只是浓烈的艳红，一看即知是他姐姐喜欢的，另一只柔和鲜嫩，大约是徐静川拿过来的。  
这两只一齐摆在面前，他盯着看了一会儿，骤然丧失了兴致。这姿态像久不承恩之后心怀怨怼却还要故作贤淑的宫人，太可笑了。他糊弄萧令望做什么呢？显出一副光鲜模样自矜，又是为了什么呢？面子廉价，他突然连遮掩都懒得，心想倒不如坦荡一点，就用憔悴的病容去乞怜。  
他很平静地任凭“乞怜”这两个字在心头滚动过去。当然他也清楚，怜悯是乞求不来的。能乞来的怜悯都早就在心里扎根了，倘若萧令望真已全然无情，那么他越是软弱，就越会被厌恶。他想起以前听过的、旁人用来形容已分手情人的话：“像发霉的粽子一样，白花花黏糊糊的，沾在手上都嫌恶心。”  
他把这句话用萧令望的声音想了一遍，不禁颤抖，旋即又恢复了平静：他就是这样黏软的一个东西，如果萧令望非要在心里那么评价他，他也实在没有什么办法。  
徐慎如把脸上的伪饰都洗了，在挂掉电话的第二十五分钟出了门，开车往萧令望家里去。  
他不想叫人知道，所以是自己开的车，但是连握方向盘的手都是乏力的，不觉就把车开得飞快，边行驶边想，若是出个交通事故这样死去，也真是未尝不可。  
这种不负责任的想法，或许也是向萧令望乞怜的手段。虽然徐慎如未必是故意为之，自己更未必有所醒悟，但在他不知道的地方，萧令望是最怕见他如此的。  
萧令望已经提前叫佣人去开了院门——他这个住处很隐蔽，楼前道上车子并不多，他一看便猜到是徐慎如，还很是为车速惊异了一下。  
徐慎如在门口下看车。萧令望没到楼下来等他，这使他又不受控地心跳加速，同时感到一阵无由的愤怒：在萧令望消失的一年半，他已然啜饮过了种种痛苦，花费无算心力才熟习于忍耐它们，可如今萧令望回来了，非但不能抚平伤口，反而令他越发难过。  
这新鲜出炉的、变得彬彬有礼甚至带一点冷淡的年轻人是他以前没见过的，是面貌全新的苦，他一想到又要重新练习吞咽，就感到不可遏制的恐惧。

两人落座寒暄几句，萧令望便问：“徐先生昨天说有事要问我，是什么事？”  
徐慎如倒并不太怕这一问。因为他想到萧令望会问来意，所以预备了一个适合的理由，说是来问邵文庭那件事。  
那件事的前后新闻徐慎如都看过，知道这件事绝不可能是后方做的。后方没人有这个闲情逸致，杀了人还要留下那血印章，像个玩心大起、专门留下“杀人者某”的字条的绿林少年，所以专门去问过何苏玉，前后合计，觉得种种痕迹和萧令望很对得上。  
杯子里是茶，徐慎如端起来喝了一口，问道：“我是想问你，杀邵文庭是因为什么？”  
萧令望没惊异于他知道这件事是自己做的，也不问“你为什么不先问是不是我”，这是他们之间一种玄妙的默契。他只说：“战前在白门，你们放过一些东西，是吗？邵文庭把那些都拿出来了。”  
徐慎如愕然，转念只叹了一口气。这乱世里自身都是颠沛流离的，何况东西？除却叹一口气，居然真没有别的话可讲了。  
萧令望又问：“徐先生还有别的事要问吗？”  
徐慎如摇了摇头，又喝了一口茶。他不懂得也不喜欢喝茶，但这动作此刻是保护伞，容他把下一个问题含在舌尖，跟茶水一起滚动，犹豫着不知道是否应当吐露。  
犹豫了一会儿，他问了出来：“为什么不告诉我你回来了？”  
萧令望眯了眯眼，却并没被问住。他经过昨晚和今日的深思熟虑，已经从突然相遇的尴尬愧怍中脱身了，找到了完美的答案：“我同徐先生分别的时候，不就是这样说的？以后我会回嘉陵来，但不会再来打搅徐先生了……”  
徐慎如被噎住了。他说：“哦。”  
两人有一阵没说话，萧令望看徐慎如，徐慎如看地砖和茶杯，他闭了闭眼，觉得太阳穴又疼起来。他没去管，但痛楚很迅速地加剧了，他不得不低声说道：“小萧，你——”  
萧令望问：“怎么了？”  
徐慎如说：“你能不能关一会儿灯？太亮了，我很难受。”  
萧令望很快就站起来去了。他看见徐慎如痛苦的神情，发觉自己还会替他痛苦，甚至并不比昔日减轻分毫。他问：“徐先生怎么会头疼得这样严重？我不记得从前会这样。”  
徐慎如在黑暗里闭着眼，渐渐平复下来，淡漠而很无谓地笑笑：“这一两年间的事，大约是年纪大了罢。我们有多久没见了，你怎么会什么都知道。”  
连这种淡漠和无谓都会刺伤他，这也和从前别无二致。萧令望很有去搂抱旁边那个人的冲动，但终于没有。就这样过了许久，等到他们又开了灯，对话也再次回归自如之后，萧令望才忽然抬手看了看表，说道：“啊呀，我忘了一件事。”  
徐慎如问：“什么事？”  
萧令望道：“我刚想起来，我今晚本来是要去看电影的。”  
这是显而易见的报复，徐慎如一眼就看穿了，因为年轻人脸上露出一个几乎不加掩饰的笑，黑亮的眼睛像狡黠的小孩子。他似乎也根本不在意是否被看穿，甚至看穿了才更好，才更能弥补他心里的意难平。  
徐慎如说忍不住：“你怎么忽然这么——”  
萧令望抬头。四目相对，他在等着句末那句形容词，而徐慎如却沉吟了，大概在想要不要说。最后他选择说出来，轻轻把杯子放回茶几上，微笑道：“幼稚。”

电影到底是去看了。那电影院不大也不远，是一个富人出于爱好弄出来的一个半公开的小放映室，徐慎如以前没注意过。萧令望骑单车去，走的时候徐慎如就在院子里站着，说要在他家里等他回来。  
等他回来！这多可笑，鬼知道电影要放多久，看完后又会去做什么？他再不要等了。徐慎如厌恶等了，没有时间和运气等，贱妾茕茕守空房，但是那虚幻的美人一年一年老，他也一年比一年憔悴和痛苦，再等下去还不如跳江。  
他这时倒对那秋天去江里游泳丧命的学生深感同情了——也许游泳就是不得不的，等不到来年夏天的。游泳要死，别的事也一样要命，万一还没到来年夏天就已经死了呢？这歪理瞬间把徐慎如全攻陷了。  
萧令望骑着单车从他眼前过，他叫道：“子璋，你慢一点。”  
萧令望挥挥手，居然真慢了点，徐慎如一下子就坐到了后座上——这是萧令珈的单车，正好可以载人。他侧着身坐，搂住萧令望的腰，伸手拉下帽檐遮住多半个脸，最后说道：“好了，走吧？”  
萧令望呆了呆，竟真骑车走了。这一路徐慎如一直抱着他，把脸贴在他身上，不怎么说话。凉风让他清醒，让一瞬的情不自禁褪了个干净，而理智一旦重回，他便不得不直面心底的罪恶感。  
是罪恶感，而不是所谓自尊在阻止他太过靠近萧令望。他还记得暗下过的决心，记得不将情书寄送的理由：萧令望对自己忘情，是走回了原本属于他的、合理的路上，既然他已经走了，那么就不应当把他再拉回来。  
候鸟要飞走了，他如何能再次拿出诱捕的笼子？但人总是自私的，徐慎如也不例外。不仅不例外，可能还自私尤甚，他尝过太多的苦味，难免想要一点点糖，爱情的蜜糖涂在刀尖上，是金黄粘稠的、晶莹的，让他迫不及待想要尝上一口。  
命运倒转，他想起过去萧令望不知疲倦，而如今是他需要萧令望。萧令望不回来，他便接受了那虚空里的、永恒的神像恋人，但这年轻人如今回来了，他想要的就更多。他心里满怀着罪恶想把这只小白鸽紧紧地抓住，再也不让它飞走，让它张开羽翼裹住自己，好躲避整个世界。  
他不是那么懂得如何爱人，但是他真切地需要萧令望。  
某一刻他是稍感得意的，因为萧令望本性良善，绝不会做纯粹的报复，眼下这些幼稚之举，恰巧暴露着心底的不平。不平就是还在乎，还在乎他，还会情不自禁向他的猎网里扑，这给了他希望；而下一刻，他却又因为罪恶感而痛恨自己了。

他决定，这天晚上将是他最后一次亲近萧令望。但此种决心注定失败，因为“最后”使人放纵，放纵招致甜蜜，而甜蜜又是那样虚幻那样柔软，他将无法放弃它。  
电影散场，他脱了外套，像只濒死的猫一样黏在萧令望家的沙发上，抬头说：“我饿了，我想吃东西。”  
然后在萧令望略为愕然的目光里补了一句：“我猜你也要吃夜宵的。”  
萧令望就煮了面。他做饭时手法娴熟动作利落，这也使徐慎如略感惊慌，因为这印证了萧令望在离开自己之后成长多么迅速、生活又多么丰富多彩。他问萧令望：“你今后有什么打算，要做什么？”  
萧令望说：“空军在西北招募人手，大概重建和反击都不远了，我出了正月就过去，应当还是去航校做事。”  
留给徐慎如左右摇摆的时间不多了。  
好，不需要花费太多力气克制，痛也无非这正月里剩下的十来天，这很好……他又问：“你什么时候走？”  
萧令望说：“可能是下星期六。”  
徐慎如就低头吃面，可惜食不知味。他没谈过朋友，不知道老情人分手该是怎么分，但尴尬氛围大约差不了太多，于是他又想，真是可笑，分明他们根本就不是情人，为甚么要承受这种尴尬？  
他没话找话，看见萧令望手上戴了一块新表，就说：“你的表，在江里。”  
萧令望点点头。  
徐慎如又说：“我以为你死了，不会回来了。”  
他口无遮拦，说死就是死了，懒得寻找什么婉辞，萧令望听了不恼，露出一个非常温厚的笑：“我这不是回来了嘛。”  
徐慎如“啪”一声搁下筷子，像是酝酿了什么暴风骤雨，萧令望听得心惊，没想到徐慎如只是把碗往前推了推。他只是说：“我吃好了。”  
萧令望呆望着他。徐慎如低垂脖颈，模样异常温顺。那张脸无疑不够精致，是苍白失色的，但是脸上的神情柔和而宁静，像是一只引颈待戮、参破红尘的什么动物，是被蹂躏过了又展平了的白纸。  
萧令望为这比喻在脑子里暗笑了一笑，又轰然心惊：他还在替徐慎如做比喻，还在试图描述他，描述时的心境也如故流连。他此刻才自知未曾忘情，不禁真为自己悲哀。  
白纸的边缘锋利割手，他却想要凑近，分离时他以为自己终于逃脱，可如今不行了，如今他又回去，又被紧紧束缚住了。徐慎如就是有这样的本事，从前的娇痴和如今的贞顺都一样，都叫他窒息，叫他一个不信命的人信了命，信这就是他的罗网。  
他有一点害怕了，于是急匆匆地说：“我送徐先生回去。”  
他们没约下次，而萧令望下周就要走，所以这几乎是双方默认的长别了。两人的动作不约而同都放得很慢，颇有拖延时间之意。徐慎如恨不得把围巾上的流苏都数清楚，萧令望找钥匙则找了接近十分钟，大约是都有些舍不得。  
时间不早了，因为他们看的那电影太长。是个接近四个小时的外国片子，名字叫做《乱世佳人》，是徐慎如选的。萧令望早在云间看过这个电影了，也看过那本小说，不过他没有提，只跟着又看了一遍。  
这时候已经又是深夜一两点钟了，夜间尤冷，徐慎如裹着大衣和围巾，姿态和方才一样，贞静而温顺。萧令望站在车窗外默默地看了他一会儿，拉开驾驶位的车门坐了进来。  
他发动车子，徐慎如忽然在后面对他发问了：“你看过吗？”  
声音太低了，萧令望几乎没听清。他问：“看过什么？”  
徐慎如说：“那本书——电影。”  
萧令望这才明白过来他指的是刚才的电影。他说：“看过的。”  
徐慎如便很随意地说道：“听闻有人想给它写续作呢，什么男主角最后和女主角又在一起了，之类的。”  
萧令望闻言，兴致勃勃地嗤了一声：“那都是瞎续啊。碎了的东西怎么能缝好呢，船长都说得那么明白了，错过就是错过。我还以为单单中国人喜欢这一套，居然外国人也不能免俗。”  
徐慎如没再回答什么。咽喉被人扼住了一样，他说不出一句话，装作睡着，闭着眼睛一动也不再动了。这是很好的，正符合他下过的不再亲近的决心，不是吗？他想回答是，但那一个“是”字像用刀子一笔一划工工整整写下来的，就嵌在他的魂魄里，使他颤抖不已。  
他不愿意回答。他今生做过的不愿意的事很多，但唯有这一件是特别不愿意的。  
因为这种不愿意，他到底又去见了萧令望。这是对他自己的毁约，是理智的丧失，但他还是去了。他想要甜味有什么错呢？于是他放纵自己又去了。  
在星期五，萧令望要走之前的一天，他知道这是萧令望一直想看的一部片子上映的日期。  
见面那天，他亲眼看着年轻人提前预定了电影票。就一张，哪怕徐慎如站在他旁边，他还是只买了一张。他问都不问，就默认徐慎如不会再来了。  
但是徐慎如记得这片子，也记得场次，他自己去买了一张，愤愤不平地想，难道我就缺这一张电影票的钱么？  
星期五，他推了周曦的约，又从顾春嘉眼皮子底下溜掉了，躲开了想带蓝雪桥来给他认识的何苏玉，跟小时候逃课似的上了车子，跑到了电影院里去。  
萧令望坐在他前边，他在后面的那排，连位次都是那时候记好的，所以不会错，至于会不会被发现，他其实不在意。倘若萧令望问他怎么会在这儿，那是再好不过的了。  
但是年轻人好像并没发现有一双窥视的眼睛，就在他身后。厅里暗了，萧令望看电影，徐慎如看他，也看电影。他就是电影的一部分，是虚飘的梦幻，会说浮夸矫饰的台词，不比男主角欠缺英俊，也一样擅长生离死别，今天就是，今天，就在今天。  
在今天生离死别。徐慎如当然知道他们会再见，但如果对面不识，和长诀也无甚区别。他想这就是我的命，这就是我这样的人——我这样的人永远擅长与错过和失去为伴。  
电影不长，只一个半小时，在这一个半小时里，他有很多次想抬起手拍拍萧令望的肩，叫他，说“哎你怎么没发现我”，或者问他“好看吗”。两个人近在咫尺，但他想了多少次就放弃了多少次，直到灯光再亮起来，人群散去，屏幕重新变成一片黑暗。  
他只是眨了眨眼，萧令望就走远了，不见了，像一个小小的黑点。落在天地间，任何人都不过是一个小小的黑点。他要找的那个小黑点隐匿了片刻，最终又在出口处冒出来。  
徐慎如知道这是最后的机会，也是他要忍耐的最后一件事：看着那个小黑点消失。  
从此这些轶事秘闻都宣告落幕，再不需思虑和纠缠。从此之后，从此之后——他在后面喊了萧令望一声。他走过去说：“好巧，你也在这里。”

萧令望又说：“我送徐先生回去？”  
徐慎如道：“好。”  
这次他们一起坐在后面。徐慎如想他应当说点什么，他有必要说些什么……他在想他有多爱身边这个年轻人？是既想推开他也想拉近他的那样爱，是每次故事要结束时都忍不住续一笔的那样。  
续上一笔。他忽然想起了什么，乱世佳人，电影，小说，或者别的什么？异样的情绪堆积在胸口，他想他必须要说出来的，他一定要说，否则他就得在顾影自怜里过后半辈子，他过不下去，再也不能忍耐了。  
他看看萧令望，又看看前头的司机。最后他说：“小萧，我也觉得给那本小说再添后续是毫无必要的。”  
萧令望愣了愣才明白他在说哪一本。是上次去看电影的时候说起的那一本。  
徐慎如低声说道：“斯嘉丽还能再次得到她丈夫的垂青吗？我想是不能的。”  
说到这里，他又打了个岔，说：“我不喜欢市面上那本翻译里的人名，虽然是中国化了，却总透着点古怪。你呢？”  
萧令望便回答他：“是，我也不那么喜欢。”  
徐慎如就把话题转回去：“她不能了。她从前轻忽的东西，再回头去取回来，这是三流小说家才喜欢写的故事，不过——”  
萧令望“嗯”了一声，表示听到。车子已经停了下来，徐慎如的家近在咫尺，但是谁也没有动。  
徐慎如说：“不过我就是个三流的小说家。”  
他拉开车门下去了，等着萧令望也下来，便发出邀请道：“你要走了，不如进来坐坐吧。”  
萧令望还在回味那两句话。他什么也没说，只跟着徐慎如走进房子。  
两个人换了鞋子，脱下外衣，徐慎如却忽然转身抱住了他。他们两个差不多高，所以徐慎如正好凑在他耳边，趴在他肩上，低声说：“你知道我和斯嘉丽有什么不一样吗？”  
萧令望说不知道。  
徐慎如像下定什么决心似的，良久才低声道：“她想要更多，而我……你在这里就好了，我不需要你爱我。”  
这句话是假的。徐慎如说出来就知道是假的，虽然说之前他自以为是真，但是他高估了自己，才一说完，就觉得不甘心。他说：“小萧，我单是这样活着就要死了，你抱一抱我吧。”  
萧令望张了张口，没说出一句话。他木呆呆地抱住徐慎如，做梦一样。徐慎如温热的呼吸蹭在他耳边，痒痒的，旋即他又明白那不是呼吸，是对方在用舌头舔他的耳垂，舔得他差点倒吸一口凉气。  
徐慎如问：“你觉得没意思了，不想理我了么？不过，既然你还跟我进来……”  
顿了顿，最后叹了一口气道：“也没什么，我知道了。”  
萧令望低声说：“贴得太近了，我都没有心思，都不方便说话。”  
徐慎如怔了怔：“不方便？”  
旋即领悟到了那话里隐晦的含义，便又笑：“不方便也没什么，你要是想，也未尝不可的。要是不，就不。”  
情绪是洪水似的，一旦开了闸，不需要再做什么，它就会像岩浆一样淌出来。徐慎如自从说出第一句，后头就越来越容易了。他亲吻这个年轻人的脸侧和脖颈，接着说道：“你等一等，等一等再走，好不好？让我再抱一抱……”  
萧令望说：“我也不知道自己在想什么。”  
他又说：“我以前都是现去现买，从不提前买电影票的。”  
徐慎如便道：“如今想报复我，也很寻常的。”  
萧令望说：“我不是为了报复的，我是——”  
徐慎如终于松开了手。他站直了，叹气道：“是不想要我啦。也对，三流故事总是三流的。”  
他对萧令望笑了笑，萧令望盯着他。那张脸上又一次露出那种柔和的、贞顺的神情，像雪后空旷的荒原。茶花枯萎了，握着花枝的年轻人胸腔里充盈起强烈的酸楚。  
他还是个坦荡的少年人，或许将永远是，而这样的少年人，是不喜欢见到这种寂灭一样的贞静的。  
他猛地伸出手，很慌乱地抓住徐慎如的袖子：“你不要这样笑。”  
徐慎如反问他：“为什么？”  
萧令望说：“我看了会……害怕。”  
他想说“难过”，但太浮浅了，反而“害怕”要更合适。  
徐慎如点头：“好。”  
他要说的话都已经说完了，他该揭过此事了。他对萧令望说：“好了，进来坐下吧。”  
萧令望却拽住了他：“等等。”  
徐慎如停住脚。萧令望动了动嘴唇，像在斟酌词句，最后他说：“是你从不肯爱我。你是从什么时候肯爱我的？像做梦一样，我分不清。”  
徐慎如低头抿了抿唇。但他没有说出真相。结果悬而未决，他不想再自取其辱了，便说：“从这一次见到你。你是觉得太轻太少，和你从前给我的不能等同吗？我只有——只能——算了，都不重要了，进来吧。”  
萧令望摇了摇头，没松手。他说：“是多少，我都很珍惜的。”

这晚他们睡在一起。  
萧令望从前觉着徐慎如矜持，所以不愿意太急，但徐慎如对他笑，说下次相见不知何时，今已新婚别了，难道还要沐浴焚香、选个黄道吉日么？  
徐慎如剥萧令望的衣裳，先是下面，然后一粒一粒解开上衣扣子，贴着他的胸口，很清晰地听见了年轻人的心跳。只有这时他才感到温暖而安全，灵魂是舒展开去的，飘飘荡荡，绵软地贴着那热源。萧令望两手把他的衬衫从裤子里扯出来，他忍不住笑着舔萧令望胸口，舔完了，忽然张开嘴就咬了下去。  
萧令望被咬得疼，“哎呀”地叫了一声，徐慎如这才满意了。但被咬疼了萧令望也没松手，紧紧抱着他，像抱一个珍宝，这对他很新鲜，以前还未有过。  
他们两个光溜地缩进被子里去，后来被子都给踹到了地下。伪饰都卸了个干净，萧令望只用最原始也是最直接的的方式贴近他，把他按在床上，反反复复地弄。  
他力气很大，抓住徐慎如的胳膊，把白皙的皮肉都捏了出淤青。一开始谁也没想起来要用什么润滑的东西，后来又谁也不想下床去找，所以他第一次就直接塞了进去，徐慎如疼得要命，当即尖叫一声疼出一身冷汗，但他又不肯叫萧令望停下，还嫌不够似的。  
那种被劈开的疼是钻心的，但格外真实，让他除了这个什么也不想，心头异样安宁，只示意对方再来。他在这里边一直往下坠，身子好像不是自己的，心也不是，两样东西是分开了的，分别掉到两个深渊里去，他就只会叹息呻吟，像被扯碎了，只有萧令望能这么轻易地撕碎他。  
萧令望伸手摸了摸他柔软的胃腹，很享受那有弹性的手感，跟着是腰，纤细的、能轻易被折断似的。残留的鞭笞伤痕像白玉上惹眼的瑕疵，萧令望竟觉得有趣，甚至是特别的美丽，他一一摸过了，最后才俯下身吻徐慎如的唇。  
不知道过了多久，徐慎如看到窗帘缝隙里透过来的光，对他说：“天快亮了。”  
萧令望没听清。徐慎如的声音刚才都弄哑了，这时候像发不出声只会动嘴唇，他凑近才能听见：“天要亮了。”  
天要亮了，萧令望就要走了。他把手放在徐慎如心口，很温柔地摸着徐慎如的心跳，说道：“徐先生要想我。”  
徐慎如点了点头：“嗯。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

致酒行  
“零落栖迟一杯酒，我有迷魂招不得。”  
俞英致从中央大学毕业，至今已经三年有余。  
他在嘉陵过了将近六个年头，从十八到将近廿五，青春年华伴着战乱，便在这座行都中点滴消磨。他读书时出于个人爱好而选择了中国文学，毕业后痛感“长安居大不易”，终于另谋出路。  
他本打算去做公务员，但眼下普通公务员的生活也很缺乏保障，物质上稍微优裕的只有几个财经部门，所以甫一毕业，他首先便试图去中央银行谋职，可惜央行没有要他。  
他一时无着，只得给书局写稿糊口。写的都是些花边新闻、文学评论，还要帮忙不过来的前辈做事。收入有限，仅可勉强维生，偶得一隙空闲，就在自己的旧笔记本上胡涂乱写。但这不是十几年前，在文坛上出名已过了最好时机，他的写作也是无果的，最终只好放弃。  
他老板姓佟，主业还有别的，做出版印刷更多是出于兴趣，有一位小女儿在嘉陵女中读书。佟小姐来年要参加联考，暑假回家暂住，便经常在父亲这里出入，一来二去的，便对俞英致很感兴趣，有一回很好奇地问他：“中央大学很难考的吧？”  
俞英致哑然失笑。考大学难不难是一回事，拿这问题来问他一个落魄的中文系待业青年，则又是另一种滋味了。他既然耐不住冷板凳放弃了学术，却又比旁人木讷钻营不成，现在后悔不迭，真是尴尬极了，而且尴尬里还带一丝罪有应得，连对人抱怨都不敢。  
佟小姐年少未经世事，但也感到了对方的尴尬，换起了别的话题。只要不说生活，不说实际的事，俞英致是很健谈的，讲起古能到天黑才歇。每次闲聊之后通宵赶活时，他也不禁自嘲：就是逃避工作，他才会那么爱和一个小姑娘闲聊的罢？或许佟小姐也是想要逃避课业，这才爱听他讲话。  
爱情就是这样朦胧地降临。不过佟小姐一开学便回女中，飞鸟一样杳无音讯，而俞英致这么过了几个月，一个师弟过来看他，言谈之间说起件旧事，倒让他忽然发了奇想。原来他有一位体弱的同学，未及毕业就夭亡了。生前二人关系很是不错，那同学突发急病时，送医办后事接待家人之类，也都是他忙前忙后做的。  
说起这个，那师弟很诚恳地鼓动俞英致说：“他父亲原来在外地不知道是做什么，但最近可是高迁了呀，就在嘉陵。也就是新近的事，我听我爹说的。当时丧事办完，他不是给你留过名片么？还说你将来毕了业可以去找他帮忙。虽然地址换了，但姓名总不会错，你不如去找找试试。”   
俞英致愣了愣，默然道：“隔这么久，名片早就不知道哪去了。何况要去求人，还是根本就不认识的人，人家既然高迁，哪有空搭理我的……”  
师弟只说：“不去白不去，最坏也就是被轰出来，可是他本来就不想搭理你的话，就算轰出你去，你也没什么损失的。”  
俞英致想想有理，便去了一趟。他初次上门求人，五味杂陈自不待言，不过幸好他那位同学的父亲还是他同乡，没有很推脱便答应了帮他找工作，没过几日，把他介绍到经济署去做了个文职，被搁在了一位夏先生的办公室里。  
这时佟小姐的嘉陵女中已经读完了，不过只考上了个女子师范学校，就在本地，俞英致去探望了几回，两人叙了叙旧，便又续上了前缘。  
他们交往了有两年余。佟小姐的外貌比实际稚嫩，娇滴滴的，很是小鸟依人。她的性格也很有趣，一方面有些不谙世事的羞怯，是那种被娇养出来的单纯，另一方面又很活泼，能说会道的，绘声绘色地对俞英致讲学校里的同学如何如何，那口齿十分刻薄。  
等都说完了，她顿了顿，忽然问：“你知道吗？”  
俞英致愣了愣，忽然对她要说什么有了预感。他们在江头散步，秋天已经到了，波涛在眼前疲乏地涌动着，他看了片刻，笑道：“你都不说就问我知不知道，那我怎么会知道？”  
佟小姐道：“我爹要叫我回家去相亲了。”  
俞英致垂下了头。他原以为佟小姐嫁人至少要到大学毕业。两年之后，自己或是在嘉陵安顿下来，或者战争已经结束了，两人一起到平京去，那时再去向他的前任老板提出要和他的女儿成婚，大概会比现在要容易的罢？没想到这件事来得这么快。  
但快亦无法，婚事俞英致自然提了的，不过很快就被拒绝。这也算是理固宜然，毕竟佟小姐家里是当地的大户。  
佟夫人对女儿说：“年纪轻轻就没有爹娘的人，这是没有福气的。读文学，性子也怪怪的，不见得就好。还是外地人，将来指不定到哪里去，难道你要远嫁平京吗？你父亲决然不会允许。”  
俞英致听了这几条，一时无言。毕竟别的尚且可以改，这几件却早烙在了身上，可见有些际遇真是从呱呱坠地就注定的。不过他也知道，这桩婚事最大的阻碍还是物质上的匮乏。若是出身和地位都好，即使早失怙恃，佟夫人也只会说可以省去侍奉公婆的麻烦罢？  
想到这里，他不禁又笑了一笑。说到佟先生，他这位前上司实在吝啬，要一个职员做三个职员的工作，工钱则当然只有一份，他昔年习以为常，也因此从未期待过能做佟家女婿能得好处：不是他高风亮节不期望，是他心知肚明不指望。  
佟夫人的话后头还有一句：“要是他能叫你结婚之后还住这样大的房子，能拿出几件我看得过的首饰再来求婚，那我去对你父亲说说，考虑一二也不是不可以，毕竟还年轻，前途总是无量的。”  
佟小姐原样把话转给了他。  
但俞英致既不能在嘉陵一掷千金买一座二层地产（他此刻没有，何况即便手头有这样多的现钱，为着以后还都着想，也还是不买的好），更没有什么蓝宝石金刚石，只能尴尬地笑笑，低声说：“这……咳，我们还是先去找个馆子吃饭，过后再谈？  
场面像回到了相识之初。仲夏黄昏溽热，他抱着笔记本坐在长桌的角落，佟小姐背包进来，左顾右盼之后娇声问他：“中央大学，是很不容易考的罢？”  
虽然世易时移，但是那因为尴尬而作烧的面颊，可真是与昔年别无二致。他几乎想要脱口而出了：“那……不如你同我私奔罢？”  
不过究竟没说。佟小姐向很乖顺，如果她想要私奔，早就会自己提出了，她没有说，就是不行的。而诱惑别人家的小姐私奔……热血渐涌，像光明在望，旋即又冷了。能去哪里呢？倘若这件事宣扬出去，佟先生想要惩罚他，再容易不过。  
何况这是罪过，是他教给佟小姐的，天长日久她后悔了，又要怎么办呢？他只感到恐惧。  
以前读过的小说倏忽地从心头浮上来。那是什么来着？“时光过得真快，我爱子君，仗着她逃出这寂静和空虚，已经满一年了”，他眨一眨眼，又想起那篇故事的结尾，“自然，你也不能在这里了”和“死了便是死了”那几句。  
这些语句很清晰地在他眼前流过去。他打不破的，他知道了自己的软弱和无力，他做不成一个闯破这世界的人。俞英致沉默了一会儿，决定不再提这件事了。  
他说：“国庆纪念快到了，和星期日连着，有两天的假期，我们要不要……去逛街？”  
没有人提以后，也没有人提分手的事。佟小姐说：“好。国庆纪念我在学校里有事要做，我们星期日吧。星期日上午……还是在西街的书店里见面，好不好？”  
俞英致答应了，又低头看她。她像要哭，又没有哭，只抬手摸了摸耳坠，又在眼睛上擦过去，说：“那我回去了？”  
俞英致说：“好。”  
但是佟小姐没挪步。他们你望着我我望着你。路灯忽然亮起来，两人同时向灯那边看，又同时扭头回来。他不应当说的，但又想说，最后还是说了，只是声音很低，语速慢得像进站后在轨道上爬行的火车：“有一首诗，我想说给你，不知道你读过没有？你听我说，然后告诉我。”  
佟小姐说：“嗯。”  
俞英致就念道：“长卿怀茂陵……绿草垂石井。你……读过么？”  
佟小姐良久未答。长卿怀茂陵，绿草垂石井。弹琴看文君，春风吹鬓影。诗她是读过的，司马长卿和卓文君的故事她当然是听过的，不能说不知道俞英致的意思。  
这是一封隐秘的邀约，但她眨了眨眼，这次眼泪真的滴落了，最后说：“没有……我不知道这一句。”  
俞英致就自己慢慢地走回家。他心知下次就是最后一次相见，一面想赶快结束，另一方面又希望那天永不要来，而且这两种希望相互比较，究竟后者多些。他只恨不能举酒去劝羲和少驻流光，可惜该来的国庆日，到底还是来了。  
按照惯例，是要举行一些仪式的。不过在经济署这边，徐慎如到底并不信这些形式，恨不得连自己都要逃的，周曦则是军阀旧人，对国庆并无甚么纪念的兴致，两位长官都如此，他们放假竟是最早的，俞英致周六晚上早早睡下，天还没有亮便醒了，只睁眼等着约会。  
与此同时，徐慎如也在睁眼等着约会。  
新婚别的玩笑并不夸张，萧令望去年二月离开嘉陵，如今是翌年十月，这两年之间，他们只见过一面，且连这一面之缘都已经是种特权。谁能想到几百年过去，自己竟还要和古时征妇共感呢？  
那次见面并未预先约定——不是为了给他惊喜，只是萧令望不知究竟能否成行，所以无法预告，这倒形成另一种惊喜。是在楼道，在学校临时集会的礼堂里，在江上潮湿却有余温的秋天，这时叶子并不黄落，还绿生生的悬在校舍边上。  
萧令望溜进来，穿不起眼的衣裳，压低帽檐，在前排很近的地方暗暗观察着自己的秘密情人。这是很新鲜玄妙的体验，温柔的爱意在他的血管里汩汩流过，不再是思慕，而是和人相爱，一株植物改头换面了，想从春草变成春树。  
徐慎如发现了他。徐慎如看着台下在逼仄的乱世生涯里躁动不安的年轻人们，心里则想着远在天边的、属于自己的那位年轻人。萧令望这时候会在哪里？仿佛灵犀一现，他立刻看见了底下的人影。他劝着别人做事不要三心二意，自己却三心二意地偷眼，正看见萧令望故意摘下帽子。  
后来人就散了。徐慎如不大能想起来人是怎么散的，例行集会，也就是例行罢了，他做过那么多次，哪能记住呢？狭窄通道里静悄悄没一个人，幕布是暗红的，沾尘灰变得发暗发褐，沉重而绵软，水波一样。徐慎如躲在幕后，瞧见萧令望向他走过来，笑嘻嘻的，就像躲在了水波里一样全身发软。他问：“你怎么回来了？”  
他简直没有发出声音，萧令望走近才能听清：“你回来，为什么不先告诉我呀？”  
年轻人说：“我自己都不知道，怎么告诉你？”  
徐慎如道：“好吧。”  
萧令望抱住他。他不是没有跟人拥抱过，但都不是这样，使他心跳加速呼吸不得，使他脸上褪尽了血色，紧张得像多年以前第一次杀人——拿杀人和恋爱做比较或许不是什么好比喻，但冥冥之中也是相通的。  
恋爱也无非就是变相的杀人。  
萧令望觉着很有趣，抓住腕子摸他脉搏，睁圆眼睛笑道：“徐先生反应这么大，是怕了我，是在家偷情了怕我知道么？”  
徐慎如靠着墙瞧他，低声开口说道：“你可真是想要我的命。”  
萧令望还是笑：“那到时候我跟你一起赴死。”  
徐慎如嗤道：“你敢？”  
萧令望说：“我为什么不敢呀？”  
徐慎如过来趴在他肩上，凑近了，在耳边低声道：“小萧，你这么想死呀？那不如我等会儿找机会亲自为你达成心愿，免得你日后犯傻，没得便宜了别人。”  
萧令望轻声反驳道：“以后的事以后再说，提前着急做什么？”  
之后好一阵，他们都没再说一句话。萧令望偏过头吻他，徐慎如不惯亲吻，倒像只是承受的那一方，但萧令望非常热衷此道。这个年轻人相信那一套“亲吻比起其他接触更着真诚，意味着爱”的理论，每次都要到呼吸不畅了才肯抬起头来。  
他问徐慎如：“你用什么洗的衣裳？这么香。”  
徐慎如说：“不知道。什么香？”  
萧令望又埋头闻了一下，恍然大悟道：“是香水么？好甜。”  
徐慎如点头：“是呀。”  
熏香和收集香水的习惯是和母亲学的——徐若云也有这种习惯，不是什么稀奇事。他以前懒，停了很久，近来才又捡起，所以萧令望才觉得新鲜。萧令望喜欢一切甘甜之物，甜的食物、香水，还有甜蜜的情人。他搂着徐慎如，手就从外套边缘伸进去扯衬衫，最后在衣服底下捏徐慎如的腰。  
徐慎如往幕布边缘看看说：“那边有门，你去把它关上。”  
萧令望就去关了，还在门口堆了几把椅子，垒了起来。徐慎如见他堵门，只笑道：“可是外面还有前门，要是有人爬上台子，从中间把幕布扒拉开，你堵门也没有用。”  
萧令望就也跟着笑问：“那怎么办？”  
徐慎如说：“我哪知道。不把人引过来就行了呗，就算有，谁又会没事抻幕布玩？我想总不至于——”  
萧令望捂住了他的嘴。方才你说死我也说死的时候不在意，但徐慎如抻幕布玩的话刚一落地就立刻被萧令望捂了回去：“这话可不能乱说！”  
徐慎如点头：“行，我不说，你来。”  
萧令望换个地方重新开始。这次没在墙角，那太昏暗，他想要有光亮的地方，挪到了正中央，头顶悬着个照明的灯泡。在亮光下他解开徐慎如领口的扣子，想了一想，却又停住了手，没剥掉上衣，而是从衣襟底去摸到光滑的皮肉。  
徐慎如动了动，当然是躲不开的，只说：“你慢一点，别让我掉到帘子外去……”  
萧令望和他都灯光的照耀之下，都被照得容色雪白，眼睫毛互相看得清清楚楚，在幕布后肌肤相亲。白灰沾在徐慎如的白衬衫上，他靠着冷硬的墙壁闭上眼又睁开，在战栗里看见萧令望除了裤子解开之外全是齐齐整整的，袖口的扣子一颗一颗扣好，露出骨节分明的手。  
那只手捉住了他，那双眼睛扫过他的身体，像有温度，是烫的，能灼伤他的肌肤。徐慎如一面承受，一面还要分神提心吊胆怕有人进来。他起初还能克制着不出一声，后来便撑不住了，只能咬着自己的手腕，咬出了重重的血印子。  
萧令望松开他的时候，他几乎动弹不得。系扣子的手是软的，扣错了尚不知道，等全扣完了才发现，只能拆开重来。  
事隔经年，徐慎如想起来时还要不由自主地瞥向自己的扣子。  
今天当然没扣错，不过周曦已经发现了他的走神，皱着眉说：“徐四先生，你今日十分心不在焉。”  
徐慎如默然。今天是休息日，他却被周曦拖过来继续做事，自然心不在焉。本来就算出了决议也要等假后才能执行，但周曦不肯把上星期的事拖到下星期，非要立刻做完，徐慎如懒得坚持拖延，便只好由着他，在今天约人议事。  
约归约了，心却早已飞到了别处。萧令望在上一封信里说要坐火车路过，今天下午三点钟到嘉陵，晚上再坐八点钟的车离开，邀请徐慎如到车站相见，所以他从收到信，就已在算着日子了。  
萧令望上次回来，是先到城里寻他未果，后来才去的央大。他们黄昏相逢，翌日上午分别，相见如此短暂，未料与这回相比都显得长。那天早上徐慎如恋恋不舍地送走了他，一回城里的住处，佣人就递给他一封信，说是萧令望寻他不见留下来的。  
他拆开，那纸上只写了一行字，道是“寄问钗头双白燕，每朝珠馆几时归”。  
徐慎如笑出了声。信封里还有一对袖扣，他今天就正好别了它们，周曦好像注意到了，还多看了几眼，也不知是因为难看还是好看。  
他们两个人今天见面，又和央行的几个人约了，是为了决定要不要提高金价、收回货币。这事以前争过几轮，今天下午三点半才做了决议，决定在国庆之后要把金价提高十分之七，假后就发下各处执行。  
成议后大家各自散了，周曦与徐慎如同行，虽然平日从不好奇闲事，但看见徐慎如认真打扮实在难得，他也终于忍不住了，在楼门口问道：“徐四先生要往哪里去？”  
徐慎如敷衍道：“不去哪里，办点私事罢了。”  
周曦想了一想问道：“听闻你大哥的小女儿要嫁人了，婚礼就在今天，你是着急去观礼吗，不如与我同行？”  
徐慎如想起来了，周曦跟徐若云是密友，但是周曦重家庭，徐若云好面子，所以大概并未对他说过家里那些事。他不由觉出一丝讽刺，不过没露出来，只笑着否认道：“不是，他没有请我的，伯阳先生自去赴宴就是了。我只是要去见我的一位朋友。”  
徐慎如稍觉遗憾，只恨不能公然说去见情人，这位“朋友”自然就是萧令望了。此时已经接近四点，他如约走进车站边的咖啡馆，却没有见到萧令望的人，问问店员，只说从没见过。可是火车并未晚点，萧令望是临时改了行程，还是等不及自己，先去别处闲逛了？  
他很失落，随便要了一杯咖啡坐下，又站起来。他今天不是自己出来的，随行还有几个，这么坐在店里微有些尴尬，还是回站台好些——毕竟萧令望到八点钟总得来坐车。  
他回站台去，坐在自己车子里，闭眼等待着。一天中太阳最好的时候已经过去了，此刻夕晖又斜，照出空气里的浮尘，也照着他的脸，令思绪飘萍般浮荡着。  
他想萧令望，也想些别的事。他想他跟萧令望常在黄昏后见面，要么就是夜间，氛围总是模糊朦胧的；又想现在很少一人在城里闲逛，这是因为去年一位同僚的意外事故，至今不知是刺杀还是绑架。  
还有许多事，漫无边际的。徐若霜一直也没有再嫁，跟前夫分分合合藕断丝连，她的宝贝儿子熙熙被送回了珠城，走前还吵着要见徐慎如，因为徐慎如答应给他买什么吃的，答应了就忘，但小孩子却是不会忘的。  
至于徐若云……徐若云要嫁女儿了，嫁给谁？他没问过，也不知道。他儿子的事，后来也没告诉他真相。那时候徐若云到金桥路找过他，但他的地址都是不公开的，是周曦告诉的罢？  
其实徐慎如还真有些好奇，不知道自己哥哥间的乱伦故事是如何告终的？他没有打听，不过目睹两个哥哥在车上行周公之礼，这可真是罕有的经历。  
要是没有那个雨天呢？就不知徐若柏会怎么坦白。路上正好没人，正好下雨，自己也正好跟徐若柏开车撞上。平时他不会开那辆车，别的车玻璃被撞了也不会轻易碎，何苏玉脸上也不会留痕迹，世事竟这般环环相扣……  
他自己等萧令望不到，百无聊赖，竟替别人操心起来。

徐慎如约会未果，同一时刻，俞英致和佟小姐的见面也不顺利。  
俞英致被上司夏先生叫去加班，错过了跟佟小姐相约的早晨和下午，而晚饭后佟小姐要回家，不能脱身来见他，他只好回家也吃晚饭去了，买了面条青菜和鸡蛋，准备煮来安慰自己一番。跟许多人和以前的自己比起来，这晚餐都很丰盛了。  
他拎着东西走在路上，想佟小姐今晚会吃什么？他是永远不能知道的了。这最后一约没有见到，还会有以后吗？专门抽空告别的？如果他再去试试，或许是有的，但他不那么想试。郑重其事的告别，和顺其自然、无疾而终相比较，究竟是那一种更惨淡？这和佟小姐今天的晚餐菜单一样，又是他永不能知道的了。  
这两年俞英致的衣食倒未成太严重的问题。他勤快又不惹事，夏先生很喜欢他，前两个月又一次高迁也没放他单独去别处，还是叫他给自己做秘书。  
夏怀瑾如今在第七业务司做主任。这部门名字莫名其妙却颇有来历，还是徐慎如的前任，那位杨先生亲自点的。据说是因为大家对新部门的名字争执不下，杨先生便数了一数，财政部彼时下属六司，遂弄来这“第七业务”和了个稀泥了事。  
这原是战前从中央银行拆出来的小衙门，后来改隶了以前的财政部、如今的经济署，虽经几次挪动，双方依然藕断丝连——说到底，国府的建制问题就没有一天彻底地厘清楚过，只是不论徐慎如还是俞英致眼下都不太想谈这事罢了。  
今次谈到提高金价，第七业务司是黄金买卖的大头，夏怀瑾列席会议，这才把俞英致叫出来当跟班，误了他跟佟小姐的见面。更令人气闷的是，他来了之后没发现什么正经事，在桌前默坐到了快四点钟，夏怀瑾才从楼上走下来，对他吩咐道：“有一份文件，不过你节后再拟就可以，现在拿出去反倒不妥。”  
俞英致诺诺应下，夏怀瑾却又思索起来，沉吟一会儿，改口道：“罢了，还是如今就拟吧，拟好了你就回家。”  
他转身便去了。

俞英致回到家中已近七点，而约莫同时，徐慎如终于等到了萧令望。  
萧令望来迟是因为意外。他今早上车匆忙没带吃的东西，午间车过一个大站，月台上有卖吃卖喝的小贩，他肚子饿了，便下车去买了吃着。这一买一吃不要紧，竟看错手表误了开车的时间，眼睁睁看着火车开走了。  
他哭笑不得地呆立在月台上，心里又是懊丧又是后怕，只能庆幸自己把行李箱随身拿着。  
误了这一班火车，下一班就要到六点半才到嘉陵了。萧令望边等边想，不知道徐慎如会怎么说自己？又想不出来，只能不去想，等着徐慎如自己告诉他了。火车到站停靠，他抬脚下车，刚在月台上转了一圈便看见了徐慎如的车子。  
司机很机敏，瞧见萧令望敲窗开门坐进来一气呵成，没等人开口就自己下去了，剩那两人在后面。徐慎如在底下握住萧令望的手，低声道：“我以为你不来了。”  
萧令望尴尬地笑笑：“我下车去吃东西，结果……”  
徐慎如愣了愣，大概是已经猜着，却不动声色：“嗯，吃东西，结果呢？结果怎么着？”  
萧令望小声说：“结果车开走了，我没上去。”  
徐慎如沉默片刻，轻轻地叹了一口气。  
萧令望转过身来正要再解释，就被按住肩膀坐了回去。徐慎如凑近一点，靠着那年轻人的肩膀，语气诚恳地说：“那你也算是为我解惑了。”  
这次轮到萧令望愣神了。他问：“什么？”  
徐慎如说：“我从年轻的时候就坐火车，这么多年了，每次看见有人中途下到月台上买东西见亲朋，都会在心里想，他们就不会误了时间上不来车吗？上不来可怎么办？只不过还从没有亲自见过这样的事……”  
他没说完就笑了。萧令望从身后揽着他，他很自然地捉了萧令望空着的那只手，把玩起衣袖和手腕，最后又握住。他们离得很近，萧令望只要一偏头就可以吻到徐慎如，但他们却同时打住了：外面人来人往，徐慎如那几个侍从也在，车子挡风玻璃又擦得那样干净，干净得令人无所遁形。  
虽然暮色已落，二人却谁也没有了亲吻的勇气。萧令望指尖微微颤抖了一下，勾住了徐慎如的手指，低声问道：“徐校长，现在几点了？”  
徐慎如抬起另一只手，看了看时间：“七点十七分了。”  
萧令望讷讷道：“我七点四十七分走。”  
徐慎如点了点头，闭着眼睛说：“好。三十分钟，很久了。”  
萧令望又问他：“徐校长在想什么？”  
徐慎如轻笑了一声，慢慢说道：“我也不知道在想什么，那就大概是在想你罢。”  
萧令望说：“在想我什么？”  
徐慎如睁开眼，却把目光挪到了车窗外。过了一会儿，他才说：“我想同你……就在这里。”  
被徐慎如省略了的是什么，萧令望没问。亲吻，拥抱，携手，甚至交合，什么都有可能，但他们当着人，一样也不能做。他只顺着徐慎如的目光向车窗外看，听到徐慎如说：“那边的车开了。”  
另一趟车开了，渐渐连影子都不见了，却还有个年轻的男子在挥手。他牵着个更小的男孩，大约车上坐的就是那孩子的母亲罢？他们却比徐慎如幸运一些，方才拥抱过，亲吻过，这会儿正怅然若失地慢慢去远。  
月台十分喧闹，不过车子上的特种玻璃很隔音，所以他们听不见外头的声音。人间世跟他们分隔、抽离，只有悲欢似乎相通，一点一滴地渗进来——也不应当叫做相通，大约是重叠。不是因为谁能理解谁，而是因为古往今来分别的心境多半相类，使人生出居然能互相理解的幻觉。  
这里还有灯，总之不是完全的黑暗。而只要不是完全的黑暗，他们两个人就不敢有任何多余的动作，因为他们终究是不能面对外头那白日青天的，被阳光一照就要晒化，要晒出火烧在身上，要受千夫所指，要下地狱的——哪怕他们两个根本不信什么天国和地狱。  
徐慎如抓着萧令望的手，听见萧令望评论一个站在那边哭个不停的女孩子说：“儿女沾巾之态，真是自古到今也没什么区别。”  
他听得笑了，感慨道：“可惜我们没有这个福气，不敢沾巾的。”  
萧令望没接这句，只抬手看表：“快要七点半了。”  
徐慎如就慢慢地说：“真是‘别日何易会日难’呀——你以前是不是说过，喜欢魏文帝的？”  
萧令望摇了摇头：“我现在不喜欢了。”  
徐慎如很惊奇地问：“为什么？”  
萧令望说：“因为他会写‘别日何易会日难，山川悠远路漫漫’，所以我往后都不喜欢他了。”  
没有轰炸，没有警报，却又是个大好的晴天，这是开战以来最安宁的国庆夜。  
俞英致回家煮面吃，在厨房里只觉恍惚。夏怀瑾叫他拟的东西反复徘徊在脑海里：黄金要涨价十分之七了。他知道这意味着什么，甚至猜度到在下午三点半才出决议的缘故。  
当然了，缘故之一大概是经济署这边徐慎如拒绝在早上议事——他向不早起，上午十点钟之前都不见客。但这次不仅为此，而是因为当天银行早则三点晚则四点便会停业，翌日又是节假，可以防止知情人屯购黄金。  
俞英致切着青菜胡思乱想，冷不丁切到了手，鲜血滴落在砧板上，他打了个冷战：夏怀瑾为什么要提前告诉自己，这算好处吗？可是央行停业，另一家售金的银行也停业了，即使不停业，他也连本钱都没有，就像锅里的面，清汤寡水，一眼就能望到底。  
这样的人，一辈子早注定了，是么？他呆立许久，突然抬手熄了火，没有吃饭也没有找东西包扎，披衣就走了出去。

站在大楼门口，俞英致忽然迟疑了。停业后的中央银行不应该是这样的。寻常是一片漆黑，今日却不一样，二楼好几间都亮了灯，只是拉了帘子，天气又格外晴朗，所以不明显。  
是夜星汉灿烂，长河直悬于高碧之上，白波涌流，地上的人影都格外清晰。俞英致回头看了看，影子在门口的五级台阶上变得曲曲折折的。  
他对同来的人说道：“要不……我们还是回去罢？我觉得这里有些不大对。”  
另一个人问他：“怎么了？”  
俞英致道：“你看二楼。肯定有人在，而且是很多人。”  
那人抬起头，沉默了一会儿才说：“那不是更好么？省了我们的事。”  
俞英致道：“我猜这件事闹大了。要是闹大了，闹得天下皆知，一件一件地查起来，难免会牵连我们。”  
他同伴却笑道：“在我们来之前就闹大了，那和我们又有什么关系？错也是别人的错。来都来了，走到了这里，你花了一个钟头劝我出本金同你做这件事，说这是一本万利的，那样急切，怎么到眼前又改主意了呢？”  
俞英致叹了一口气，终于下定了决心，说：“好。”  
他在楼里过了半个小时。这半小时本应该记忆深刻，但事后回想，有的却只是模糊光影和清晰到异样的细节。窗帘上的菱形花纹，静悄悄楼道里偶尔响起的脚步声，路过的人心照不宣的眼神，诸如此类。  
不过，最使他难以忘怀的还是回家路上那晴朗的夜幕。  
等他到了家，面条早成了黏稠的一坨，蛋黄半生不熟，用筷子一戳便流出金黄的汁液，而青菜还在砧板上，软趴趴的。他把这些一股脑煮了吃掉，全然食不知味。  
但真正让俞英致食不知味的事情在后头：他一语成谶，这事真闹大了。  
涨价消息公开之前，本应停业的几家银行却办了许多黄金买卖，但做的人太多，不出半日就有报纸登出了经过，城里简直炸开了锅。他的运气就这样不好么？只剩下空欢喜。俞英致闭眼盼着事情快些过去，等过去了，门外就赫然有另一重生活在等着他。只要推开门，迈过门槛……他耳畔响起了“吱呀”的一声。  
但不是梦，是真的有人在推门进来，又一屁股坐下：“唉……又有事做，今晚都回不去。”  
俞英致问：“怎么了？”  
对方叹了一口气说：“查账呀。经济署同中央银行那边合计好了，那两天的黄金交易全部作废，账却还要留着，上周日的账全都要查，但凡是能买卖黄金的银行和业务局，一个都不要漏的。”  
他呆呆地说：“哦。”  
面上若无其事，心底却又急又怕，吓了一跳。

查账结束，徐慎如也吓了一跳。  
不是为数额，却是别的。涉事人员的名字都一一列在了纸上，用假名交易的，那些假名背后对应的真实账户也全都被翻了出来，其中有几个格外引人注目。  
四个女名，前三个分别是徐若柏的正室夫人和两位姨太太，第四个是徐若霜的表字徐君白。最后两个男名的账目数额非常巨大，是徐若云和他在空袭中遇难的独子徐雅贞。  
徐慎如吸了一口气：这名单是要见报的。  
虽然他大可以把这几个名字删了，可是查账的所有负责人都读过——至少周曦清早六点钟起床，七点钟就会来走一圈，肯定读过。难怪方才遇上时要对他说什么“对贵府的门风真是不能苟同”了。  
他还只当是例行讽刺，趣味而已呢。  
周曦做事，当然不会止步于“不敢苟同”。徐慎如还没给徐若柏打个电话问是怎么回事，他就又摸了过来，低声问道：“徐四先生要删改名单吗？”  
徐慎如很警觉地瞥他一眼。周曦道：“我知道徐四先生高风亮节，自然不愿意做这样的事，不过爱惜羽毛也是人之常情，若想这样，也不是不能理解。今天清早报社就有人来问过了，我只跟他们闲聊了几句，发稿当然还是要经徐四先生的手，要等明天的。”  
周曦文绉绉的，但话可不是什么好的，徐慎如一听就觉得不妙。  
他问道：“谁？还有谁跟你一样天不亮就起床的吗？”  
周曦说：“你放心，不是中央系那几位大麻烦。是家姊的丈夫，一时好奇罢了。他姓张，你们以前见过的。”  
徐慎如消化一番，眼前简直一黑。他很没有打机锋的耐心，只嗤笑了一声：“伯阳先生文采风流，估计是已经替人打好了腹稿，要好好写一写我是如何删改名单，你又是如何不惜开罪我也要将之昭告天下的？”  
周曦很矜持地弯了弯唇角：“徐四先生这样揣测，我都不知如何是好了。我虽不敢自命君子，却也处处以君子德行为范的。”  
这是说他以小人之心度君子之腹。  
不过徐慎如懒得理会大人小人之争，迅速地点了点头，对周曦道：“行，你想要，那我回头就去给你立个君子牌坊。说你打腹稿呢，也确实是我不对，毕竟这种小事不值得伯阳先生亲力亲为，你闲聊几句，就足够一字千金了。我付不起这样多的稿费，也还有别的事要做，周先生请自便罢。”  
周曦闻言很顺从地走了，临走之前还温和地笑了一笑：“气大伤身，徐四先生不要过于气恼。”   
周曦说得容易，但徐慎如要不生气，那是很不容易的。  
黄金案轰动全城，泄密人选就几个——确知这件事的不出五六人，他的干系就是没有也有了。如今张榜公布，他全家赫然在册，甚至不惜拿死人开户，当真难堪之至。  
但答应查账的是他自己，答应见报的也是他自己，他决然不能反悔，删改名单更是不能，毕竟周曦说到做到，一定已经对他姐夫说了，约莫在这短短几小时之内连印行都已经安排妥当了罢？他若是删改了名单，不知会被编出什么新鲜故事。  
徐慎如几乎怕踏出这间办公室的门槛——谁知道现在走出门去，街上会不会就全是这件事的号外？更不要说央大的学生教员都是最难缠的，口诛笔伐他刚在王采荆那件事里领教过，这一回可真是不知如何收场。  
他连电话都懒得给徐若柏打了。徐若霜已经说了全不知情，徐若柏想来差不多，连吃惊的、柔和的语气他都能想出来，无非猜他得罪了人，人家特意拖他全家下水，能做这事的人不多，让他好好想一想。  
他确实好好想了，想出个大胆的猜测，认为这人就是徐若云。这推测荒唐但严丝合缝，他决定直接问问。不过，跟徐若云他不想打电话：太不正式，而且不如当面对质来得痛快。  
徐慎如拉开抽屉，拿出一张软趴趴的纸，用钢笔简陋地画了个框子，又描了一点花边，准备给他亲自做一张帖子。  
可惜还没有画完，就有人在外边敲门，打断了他。  
来人有三个，第一个是新近才来的第七业务司主任夏怀瑾，第二个是现在的军事负责人萧令闻手下的一位副官。这第三个，则是夏怀瑾的机要秘书俞英致，局促地抬眼瞥着徐慎如。  
俞英致参与黄金买卖的本金是问一个央行朋友借的，手续也是那位朋友办的。钱当然不能白借，须得稳赚不赔，若出了什么事，责任都要他担，那位朋友却是不管。俞英致跟他约好分成，答应了他种种赔付条款，一是为要钱，二是觉得万无一失，最坏也不过是白忙一场。  
他哪里料到账目全部作废，那位朋友白惹了一身腥，竟真要向他讨回损失？正在焦头烂额，就有新的麻烦来了：自己居然成了第一个泄密的人，要被嘉陵法院正式起诉。  
黄金舞弊的源起共有两端，一头是中央银行下属某局，但某局坚称是白天才听到的消息，第一个泄密的是经济署；经济署自然不接这黑锅，认为问题出在于这平时两头要好、难时两边不沾的第七业务司，而第七业务司泄密的主要责任，据夏怀瑾说，在俞英致。  
徐慎如自己尚有一堆麻烦，被徐若云气得头疼，见了这三位，语气冷冰冰地说：“坐吧。这什么阵势，让人以为我要审案呢。”  
他们一同出现，细想倒不是特别稀奇。那副官且不去说，夏怀瑾此人徐慎如知道一二，他跟萧令闻他们萧家老爷子娶的那年轻续弦有些沾亲带故，因此才升迁得快，今日他们来，大约就是要保这夏先生的。  
这样想着，就瞥了俞英致一眼。俞英致呆滞空茫，神魂飞出九霄似的，脸容异常惨淡，简直面无人色。那两只眼睛本来很大，因为缺少睡眠而凹陷，周围挂着一圈青色。他坐下听着另外三人说话，只觉得周遭的景物都在晃动，歪歪斜斜的，身上出了一身的冷汗。  
夏怀瑾在叫他，他被喊得一激灵，竟莫名其妙地想站起来，踉跄一下撑住桌子。  
徐慎如见状叹口气问：“中午没吃饭呀？”  
俞英致尴尬地点了点头。  
徐慎如“哦”了一声，说：“早上也没有罢？我猜昨晚上也差不多。”  
这揭得就太开了，把人家不堪的样子都揭出来，俞英致脸上连汗都淌了下来，也不知道是因为身体不适，还是尴尬紧张。徐慎如低头拉开办公桌最下边的抽屉，把一只铁皮盒取出来，揭开盖推到了桌子对面。  
里面是几块黑巧克力。  
俞英致迟疑地拿了一块，轻声说：“谢谢徐校长。”  
毕业生在外边这么叫徐慎如是由来已久的，不过眼下实在不是什么愉快局面，夏怀瑾急着要结束这件事，不耐烦又慌张地道：“你这时候倒想起叙旧了，早怎么不干净一点呢？”  
徐慎如异常平静。大约周曦和徐若云那两件事之后他想也不会有更糟的了，笑笑抬手，指着沙发道：“连盒子都拿过那边去吧，那边也能呆着——夏先生这样急，是也要吃东西么？那我再翻一翻。”  
夏怀瑾便不说话了。  
俞英致从前会读书会考试，只要是别人的事，就能看得很分明。他端着盒子听人讲话，闻弦歌而知雅意，倒听出刚才昏头昏脑的时候没注意过的许多。比如军政龃龉啦，黄金案这笔糊涂账究竟谁该承担啦，诸如此类的。他机械地剥开包装纸、咀嚼，竟吃得见了底。  
出事的最初，夏怀瑾说除了央行之外，就全怪他走漏了消息。他相信了，真以为是自己连累了清清白白的夏先生，后来才明白夏怀瑾才是那第一个泄密的，他准备用自己应付追问——甚至这是从一开始就打算好了的，所以提前告诉了他。  
他不动心没有用，只要他知道这件事，就已经被预备在了砧板上。不承认也没有用，夏怀瑾有恃无恐，不然难道扣到经济署，或者费心制造一个替罪羊，或者干脆说是徐慎如么？  
他在沙发上蜷缩着，淡漠地笑笑。这就是命运，大约也没有什么可说的。他得想办法还钱，债务像磨盘，一圈一圈越转越大，之后呢？之后也许要坐五年十年的牢，运气好能活到胜利受个大赦么？还是会被当做典型而处死？  
不过坐牢可以随便得一口饭吃，有一个住处。若熬不过，死了也就死了，似乎也无甚不可。求生艰难，求死总要容易，俞英致一旦生出无甚不可之念，反倒看开了。洞天石扉訇然中开，无私天光如大雨般滚滚而落，浇淋在黑暗里的他身上。他学不会挣扎求生，因为挣扎就足够令他丧失生欲——归根结底，这也是一种软弱。  
被带离时他把那个空盒子放回桌上，徐慎如抬起头，意味不明地与他对视了。  
不知道是否出于愧怍，徐慎如看着空荡荡的盒子，没话找话地说：“你喜欢这个呀。那下一次——”  
说到这里，又停住了。哪还有下一次？他是气得迷糊了，话都不会说。  
但这句错话使残余的愧怍炸开，也混了别的情绪。他见过多少事？怎么年纪越长，越经不住事越没有分寸了呢。俞英致知道他为什么停住，很坦然地笑了，笑容挂在憔悴的脸上，说不出多怪异，怪异里带点狂放。  
他笑了两声，仰起头说：“我要去代人受过了，徐校长想对我说什么，就说完了罢。若有下一次，那也是很好的，我很期望能有下一次相见。”  
他忽然话多，夏怀瑾有些阻止的意思，徐慎如却说：“你们要是连他多说几句话都怕，那往后也不要做别的事了。”  
俞英致瞥了夏怀瑾一眼：“泄密的是谁，大家心里都清楚。不过这一招也很奇怪，既然都决定了，还带我当面来对质做甚？难道是怕法庭上说错了话？你们要是只两个人来，倒还聪明一些，真不知道让我来做什么。”  
这质疑很有道理，但不论为何，他们的失误已经有了。俞英致语气平静而超脱，两眼却不见超脱之色，空洞地直盯着徐慎如，像是恨他，又像是恳求什么。  
他说道：“也对，反正我本来就活不下去，再多受一点苦，那也是没有关系的，是不是？只要让本来就高枕无忧的人继续无忧，天下就能太平了，大家省心……我有今日，固然是咎由自取，但这罪过却是替夏先生担的——何况他是主任，我是职员，到了庭上，即使同罪而论，判我也比他重些，还可以平平民愤，真是一桩划算买卖。”  
徐慎如无可辩解，他把盒子放回抽屉。他同俞英致对视，见识到对方的孤冷神态。这一星孤冷很清晰地印入他脑海，还有那怯懦又冷静的声音。  
是连抓住绳子都不愿，自纵地掉下悬崖的人讲话的声音。  
他竟感到一丝熟悉，终于想起了什么：这是他躲在蒋瑶山的帘子后头见着的那个男孩子，对蒋瑶山说“嘉陵的生活水平太贵了”的那一个。  
优柔之人注定要自尝苦果。但悲剧具象化了，徐慎如面对那两只既怨毒又恳求的眼睛，生出全然无益的冲动。  
他说：“我不答应就这样起诉。这件事影响恶劣，央行坚持源头是我们，这我是不能接受的。查账还没有结束，这件事过两天再说罢。”  
说完，他坚决地把他们三个都请了出去，决定先把给徐若云的请帖写完。

徐若云出门访友，这时人在华阳，并未赴徐慎如的邀约。  
但徐慎如三位兄姐全部涉事、他才是泄密第一人的丑闻却准时传开，连周曦的姐夫也因为最早顶着压力发出报道声名大噪，弄出了“辣手如刀”的新称号。  
徐慎如也听说了，哭笑不得地说道：“噢，泡椒鸡爪么？”  
周曦轻咳一声：“徐四先生慎言。”  
徐慎如刻薄话都懒得讲了，毕竟斗嘴容易，却是于事无补的。也正因于事无补，他连抓徐若云回来的心都懒了，徐若柏劝他，说大哥不会做这事，他就装模作样地听劝。  
心里当然不信。徐若云怎么不会？天下也就徐若柏乐意为大哥担保，不知道他们兄妹四个究竟谁是真傻。当然了，现在来看，约莫是自己。  
他怀疑徐若云不知怎么风闻此事，这才突发奇想故意买的黄金。这揣测虽然荒唐，但比起徐若霜猜的周曦可信。周曦的为人，虽然乐得落井下石，但还不至于专门弄这一出，而徐若云的突然出游，则坐实了他的猜测。  
但黄金案并没有到此为止，令徐慎如没想到的还在后头：就在他决定不去找徐若云的第二天早上，便有人来说俞英致疯了，吵着要见他。  
夏怀瑾和萧令闻不关心俞英致的死活，只要有这么个人就好；嘉陵法院只想办个轰动大案，却不想牵扯到这两边的争端，乐得先不拘捕公诉，所以俞英致现在被关在一间空房里，又有人监视，倒没立刻逮捕。  
徐慎如受够了窝囊气，一心想把夏怀瑾弄进牢里才算舒爽，刚决心不给萧令闻这个面子。没想到俞英致却半真不假地疯了，一见他便举着一样东西发出凄厉的、哀鸣似的质问：“你要用我做什么？”  
是一张报纸，不知道是谁给他的，上边正是周家姐夫“辣手如刀”的那篇文章。  
徐慎如无言以对。俞英致读了报道，认定徐慎如才是泄密的案首，一定有陷害他的后招在等着。他一会要死，一会要活，在屋子里转来转去，连眼神都渐渐涣散了，最后只尖叫着说：“都来向我要债，我死了好不好？好不好？”  
徐慎如道：“我做什么不怕麻烦地陷害你？早顺水推舟不就是了？”  
俞英致却说：“这是你的事，我怎么知道。”  
徐慎如无奈地劝他：“你不要这样激动。”  
但年轻人只是扑过来，抓住了他，使劲把报纸往他手里塞：“那怎么样？那我要怎么样？”  
徐慎如一时恍惚，失口出声：“我不知道。”  
俞英致默然了，却没有松手。徐慎如用另一只手掐住了他的腕子，用了十足的力气，他这才疼得不再乱动了，嘴里只剩含混的呜咽。他没有松开，徐慎如也没有再动，静静站在那里，任凭俞英致勒着他的肩，听见呜咽终于变成了嚎哭。  
这个年轻人死在那天晚上。上午他见了徐慎如，徐慎如临走，他又要求见佟小姐。佟小姐出于女性的恻隐之心从学校偷跑出来见了他，来了两次，第二次在一盒蛋糕里偷偷塞给他一把剪子。  
他用这东西自戕了。

这事件牵涉的人多，处罚的都是泄密和办手续的人。主犯俞英致死了，夏怀瑾被撤职起诉，又搭上了央行的一位，买家则交了些罚款便草草了事。徐若云居然全身而退，但徐慎如必不可少地又上了一次新闻，因为有人说他推卸责任、意图灭口。  
尘埃落定了，徐若云才从华阳回来，这时连编排徐慎如的剧本都已演出了一轮又被当局封杀了。他略作休整走进书房，这现下是一间空屋。东西多数都被卖出，剩下一些极为珍视的，都已经包装完毕，只待封箱。  
天色欲暮，他坐到了桌前。桌上摆着这段时间收到的便条和书信，最多的是徐若柏写的。  
徐若柏在今年春季跟他确定关系。不过徐若云忙着收集藏书和出外交际，徐若柏也不清闲，两人便没什么恋奸情热一说，只是隔三差五地共餐共寝罢了。  
这些便条是徐若柏几次到访给他留下的，无非询问起居和谈论近况，他看过了，就收在一旁。剩下的里，有两张是徐慎如留的。第一张是个拜帖，随手拿笔画的，透着故意羞辱的气息，第二份是个字条，说他什么时候回来，徐慎如就等他到什么时候。  
徐若云心情颇佳地叫了佣人过来问道：“徐四先生来过几回呀？”  
佣人道：“那张拜帖是秘书递的，后来又有人来过。第三回是跟二先生一起，他们两个就在这里……吵了一架又走了。最后一回，就是送了那张字条来。”  
徐若云饶有兴趣地问：“他们吵的什么？我不是吩咐过你，他们来了，说什么做什么，都要记住告诉我的吗？”  
佣人颔首称是，低声道：“徐四先生说……老爷不回来，那他就请人到华阳连夜抓老爷回来，他就在这里等着，后来被二先生拉走了。”  
徐若云点了点头：“好，我知道了。”  
他沉吟片刻，拿起徐慎如的纸条，在背面写了个时间：“来，给他送过去吧。”

徐慎如和徐若云最后一次见面是在一家很昂贵的饭店，雅座里安安静静的。徐若云拿着菜单翻了一遍，徐慎如在对面也翻菜单，最后，他们两个异口同声地问对方道：“要吃点什么？”  
又同时轻笑了。  
徐慎如合上菜单，笑了一笑：“君容先生，你点罢。我客随主便。”  
徐若云并不推辞，就点了几样清淡的菜。点完了，很客气地问道：“我都不知道你喜欢什么。你要吃辣的么？”  
徐慎如心说，换我也不知道你喜欢什么。毕竟他们从来就没有互相知道过这种事，从前就是，遑论如今？对于后一个问题，他只摇了摇头说道：“不必了。”  
徐慎如并无食欲，今日见面也不是为吃，等服务生走了，他就问徐若云：“华阳有什么好玩的地方吗？”  
徐若云说：“我是去访友的。”  
徐慎如道：“你的朋友没对你介绍过吗？”  
徐若云想了一想，笑道：“有些古迹，某朝的祠堂故宫之类的，也有山水，大概就是这样的。怎么，你问这些做什么？”  
徐慎如说：“我想去看看呀。”  
语气平和，就像这真的只是一顿便饭。这时候上了凉菜，他们不约而同停下对话，各自先吃了一口菜，之后徐若云才说：“你想，也没有空闲的罢。”  
徐慎如道：“君容先生不是都替我考虑好了？”  
徐若云有片刻没说话，之后笑了一笑才说：“我以为你要打上门来的。”  
徐慎如说：“过了那个时候，就懒得打了。算你运气好咯。”  
当徐慎如说“懒得”时，徐若云便兴味盎然地盯了这个不怎么见面的弟弟一会儿，看出他比记忆里苍白一些，身上漫溢出厌倦和惫懒，显得很是缺乏生命力。  
这模样令徐若云颇为满意。徐慎如应该尝一尝的，他想，生命力流失的滋味，徐慎如怎么能不尝一尝？不过他并不说出来。  
徐若云只是说：“过了啊，黄金案结束了？”  
徐慎如搁下筷子，把两只手都放在桌上，习惯性地扣着十指。他看了看徐若云，很平静地说：“下星期就结束。星期一，或者星期二？之后我会离开嘉陵的。君容先生想亲自看一看自己的战利品么？可以去等着。”  
徐若云坦然道：“盛情难却。”  
徐慎如便说：“我从前只知道君容先生迂腐软弱，如今才知道原来还这样卑劣。”  
徐若云满不在乎地笑了：“可能吧，确实是很卑劣。卑劣得你都不好意思提罢？你若是实在意难平，也可以在星期一或者星期二的时候，对记者和职员们公开真相，就说……”  
说到这里，他微微低下了头，喝了一口汤。  
停顿毕，徐若云道：“就说你家里恩恩怨怨难以了结，从你以前因为别人想报复我而被捕，说到我们分家，最后总结一番你卑劣的长兄不惜以公事为砝码，只为了让你不痛快。你说，这个说法和你泄密买金，究竟哪个更惹人怜惜？”  
房间里空气沉滞，徐慎如很诚恳地回答道：“我觉得半斤八两。”  
对话一时又胶着了。徐慎如盯着盘子里的菜，盯了一会儿，忽地嗤笑道：“你这算什么，君子报仇十年不晚？倒真是周伯阳的好朋友。虽然你们事前没商议过，不过配合得很好嘛。”  
徐若云摇头：“但是伯阳并不赞许这种事，你不必这样污蔑他。他知道这是我做的，都已经同我割席了。”  
徐慎如“噢”了一声，说：“那他不赞许，你还要做？二哥和三姐姐都不知道你这么大的手笔，你怎么跟他们说的？”  
徐若云道：“君白和你是一路的。她分家之后仍不消停，四十岁的人了，风流轶事还不停歇，搞得人家都来问我。她不是要嫁妆么？你们没算过那金价？正是她昔年要的嫁妆数目，我觉得很好。”  
他没提徐若柏，这点被徐慎如发现了，很敏锐地问：“二哥也是跟我一路的？我以为他跟你呢。”  
徐若云说：“他如果从此不能原谅我，那也是他的选择，过后我自会去见他。怎么，你还替我操心起来了？”  
徐慎如闻言道：“可见君容先生真是恨我哪，不惜众叛亲离，也不怕万一失手身败名裂，什么都不要了，也要报复我。而且在风闻泄密那一瞬间就想出了这么个主意，想得可真快，难道是日日夜夜在想？”  
徐若云从只有两块的点心中拿起了一块，又把剩下那一块连着碟子都给徐慎如推过去，很是慢条斯理地回答道：“中心藏之，何日忘之。”  
见徐慎如没说话，他说：“这个很好吃的，你尝一尝呀。你看你，茶饭不思，这样不好的。”  
徐慎如咬着牙说：“我真想——”  
他说到后半句，徐若云便打断道：“真想杀了我么？你又下不了手。要不然，今天你我就不是在这里见面了。”  
徐慎如道：“我想把这汤顺着你的领子倒进去。”  
他说出这句，自己倒把自己逗乐了，解嘲地笑了一声，居然真拈起那块点心小口地吃起来，一言不发地坐着。  
徐若云看了看他，说道：“既然你没有话说，那么我有话想问你。”  
徐慎如说：“哦。”  
徐若云问他：“我家阿贞究竟是怎么死的，你为什么不告诉我？你为什么只说他葬在公墓，找不到人了？”  
徐慎如反问：“那你想怎么样呢？”  
徐若云说到这里，兴致盎然的面容终于垮了。他说：“当然是单独迁葬，日后入我祖坟！”  
这声音都比方才要高了，徐慎如说：“单独么？”  
徐若云道：“自然。我是不承认他那个女朋友做儿妇的，若没有她，阿贞会提早回家来，也许根本不会死！”  
徐慎如抬手揉着又隐隐作痛的太阳穴，眼睛看着饭菜说：“你看，你又来这一套。我就是嫌你这一套太麻烦，这才懒得告诉你。人家死都一处死的，你还要拆开，一个进祖坟，另一个，你想给扔到江里么？”  
徐若云却说：“但这终究是我的事，你不应该越俎代庖。”  
徐慎如道：“好，是我不应该，那我应该说什么？是我很对不起你。”  
徐慎如这么轻易认错，这倒是徐若云始料未及的。但他旋即反应过来这是一种变相的无所谓，便高兴不太起来了。他冷冷地说：“道歉就不必了，咱们两个现在两清了。”  
徐慎如手里正拿着汤匙。他阻止了自己像泼妇一样拿汤浇徐若云的冲动，只讽刺地笑了一声：“两清了？”  
徐若云轻声说：“我这一生，生逢末世，经过的俱是颠沛流离。受兄弟的欺骗，受儿女的背叛，受无端的羞辱，受学生和同僚的议论，进退两难，手上洗不清的血债……徐若冰，你如此轻狂，如此自以为是，当然不会对我低头，我也从没有指望过。可是你要记得，天道终有轮回……这桩桩件件的滋味，我祝你一一尝过。”  
徐慎如颔首道：“行，我记住了。君容先生还有别的话要说么？”  
徐若云说：“我以前与周伯阳相交的时候，跟他询问过在国外购置地产的事宜，他也代我做过。你们都出过洋，我也很好奇，想去看一看。所以，等胜利了，我就不回平京去了。”  
徐慎如沉默了一会儿，说道：“好。”  
最后一道菜也端上来了。两个人不约而同地看了看它，徐若云道：“吃菜吧，说这么多话，都耽误凉了。”  
徐慎如很顺从地动筷子。  
他们吃了有一会儿，徐若云才说：“你也不要怪我。”  
徐慎如像在出神，被这一句话带着回过魂来，瞧着他就笑：“你说罢。我今日彻底地相信了，你对前朝并没有多少忠，即使是有，你至今也磨没了。可是你有愧疚，还有意难平。恨我是不是能让你轻松？不论有什么不顺的事，有什么你理解不了、自洽不了的，那都没有关系。只要都转到恨我上，就可以不那么复杂，也不那么难了，是不是？”  
徐若云很柔和地回答他：“或许吧？你要是这么认为，那也是你的事。”  
徐慎如说：“你真的如此坦然？”  
徐若云道：“即使没有我，这世道也让人活不下去。我固然不能问心无愧，不过，这些年来，你就能够吗？于公于私，你都是不能够的。所以我不害怕自己惭愧，反倒还很是怜悯你。”  
徐慎如摇头一笑，没回答。他看了看茶壶，忽然说：“既然今日大概就是诀别，我难免嫌喝茶太淡了。君容先生不差这几个钱，请我喝杯酒好不好？”  
徐若云不至于不会喝酒，但是寻常懒得喝，更不会跟不熟的人应酬，因为觉得没有意思。他同周伯阳来往最多，周伯阳又早就胃病戒酒，自己也很有一阵不沾酒精了。不过，徐慎如既然这样说了，他便很爽快地答应了。  
徐慎如亦并不见高兴，只道：“君容先生此后，真是可以逍遥自在了。”  
徐若云坦然地点头道：“我心里无愧也无事，自然可以逍遥自在。”  
徐慎如听了，漠然地低笑一声：“无愧也无事，我看你是真的卑鄙无耻。”  
徐若云道：“怎么卑鄙无耻？”  
徐慎如轻声说道：“你做下的事，一件又一件，你却从来不用担任何干系，以前我那一次是，后来沈南月的事也是，如今又是这样。只要你没有亲自动刀动枪，你就是清清白白的。顾影自怜、孤芳自赏……你对着热汤照一照，是不是还很楚楚动人的？”  
徐若云看着他，一言未答。  
徐慎如停了一停，忽然说：“我真不想让你活着走出嘉陵城。”  
徐若云闻言，平静地颔首道：“我并未以自己为正当，只是我再也不害怕做不正当的事了。你如果心不能平，大可以把这些事都公开出去，以前你的，沈南月的，还有现在的，将我绳之以法。你当年没有下得去手的事，如今能吗？不过就算你能，我也从来不怕一死。生不如死的日子我过了许多年，难道还会怕死吗？”  
徐慎如闭了闭眼。他想说什么，又觉得说什么都是很没有意思的，就又沉默了。服务生就在这时拿了酒来，他便只说：“那还是请君容先生赏光，我们喝酒罢。”  
徐若云伸出手，把杯子了推过去。

走出饭店的时候，徐若云竟然是微醺的了。  
其实没有喝多少，但他酒量不好，脚步都浮着，心情却很好，暂时把那些苦大仇深和前途未卜都丢到一边。夜间很是潮湿，他站在台阶上，竟忍不住伸手握了握空气，想把水雾捏在掌心似的，捏了好几次才走下门口的台阶。  
却没看到自己家的车子和司机，有些茫然地眨了眨眼睛。  
徐慎如发现了他的茫然，在身后故意笑问道：“君容先生要怎么回去呀？总不会还要我送罢？我可是不送的。”  
徐若云摇了摇头，四处张望了一圈。就在他答话之前，有一辆车子在道边，很缓慢地停下了。车门打开，从里面走出一个人，是他们两个都很熟悉的身影，徐若柏。  
徐若柏快步走过来，一下把徐若云拉到了边上，说：“大哥过来，跟我回家去。”  
徐慎如一边系大衣扣子一边轻笑了一声：“都到这时候了，二哥还在怕我弄他回去，要找他的麻烦。我就有那么吓人，把你吓成这样？开着这么贵的车子，特地来扮演苦命鸳鸯。”  
徐若柏尴尬地咳了一声：“你说什么，什么鸳鸯的。大哥还在呢。”  
徐慎如转了个身，是要走的意思，临走补道：“君容先生的脸皮比你想得厚，想活命的愿望也比你想得强，他爱他自己爱得死去活来，所以不会轻易跳江，二哥大可以不担心的。毕竟君容先生是文人。文人嘛，谁还没个不要脸的时候？我回去还有东西要收拾，就不跟你们留了，再见罢。”  
徐若柏看着他，又看了看徐若云，好像是明白了什么，又像没明白。他问徐若云：“你们还会说再见的？”  
徐若云稍稍酒醒，看了徐若柏一眼，说道：“正是相信不会再见了，所以才肯客套这句再见的。你要是舍不得他，就追过去再补几句，我可以等你。”  
徐若柏愣了愣，却没动弹，呆呆地看着徐慎如走远了，拉开车门坐进去，这时候才说：“就不了，也不知道应当说什么的。”  
那辆车子开走时，恰好从他们两个面前路过，徐慎如从车窗里抬起头瞥了他们一眼，旋即便消失在夜幕之中。徐若云直到这时，才开口道：“我日后不会回平京去了，你这一阵就多来找我吧，不然以后也没有机会了。”  
徐若柏吃惊道：“大哥要去哪里？”  
徐若云说：“我到外国去。”  
徐若柏愣了。  
徐若云继续道：“我私自做了假的账户，污了你的名声，又害你替我同老四吵架，是很对不住你的，所以你如果不想来了，我觉得也很顺理成章。你怪我，我是没有办法的。”  
徐若柏依然沉默着，徐若云继续道：“出国这件事，没有提前对你说，也很对你不住。其实我早就想过，不过忽然出了这黄金案，就现在干脆决定了。我什么都没有，一生又实在不长，便不想全部困守在一个地方了，西洋究竟什么样，还是要自己看看才能算数的。”  
徐若柏好像才听明白徐若云在说什么。他抓住了徐若云的手，问：“你喝多了？”  
徐若云道：“没有，你听我说……你的家庭和事业都在这里，自然是要留下的，所以我就偷了这个懒，还都之后，老家的事，平京的事，都要拜托你了。”  
徐若柏只说：“等等……你不要急，让我想一想。”   
徐若云点了点头：“好，不急。”  
这沉默便持续下去了。他站在夜风里，像等待审判一样心跳暗暗加速，最终却又复归平缓，仿佛是放空了、视死如归了。他说：“你若想好了，不必斟酌，直说就是可以的。”  
徐若柏盯着他，盯了许久，终于很缓慢地、很深长地叹了一口气：“时至今日，我除了和你一起，还能怎么样呢？”  
今夜没有月色亦无江声，唯有嘉陵的冬雾笼罩着一对相依的秘密罪人。  
徐若云牵住了自己弟弟的手，又一次攥了攥，说：“我总觉着这天气湿得能滴出水来，不信你伸手试一试。”  
徐若柏轻笑了一声：“好。”

 

 

 

 

身与塘蒲晚  
“野粉椒壁黄，湿萤满梁殿。  
台城应教人，秋衾梦铜辇。”  
星期二那天，徐慎如简短地写了个稿子，很干脆地连国府和学校两边都一起辞了职。  
话也无非是那些套话，但他去职之利落干脆，倒是令许多人都没有想到的，连李阜清和萧令闻他们两个都分别吃了一惊。  
李阜清抱怨他没有提前说，这回继任的未必由得他，还不知道要怎么样；萧令闻倒是很高兴，因为徐慎如是早年那一拨留学生里的翘楚，难缠起来简直比李阜清还要难缠，和自己向来不是一路的，这回他走了，还可以稍稍安生两日。  
不过这些弯弯绕绕，徐慎如至少现在懒得关心。议论是别人的事，他自己拎着个空箱子就到学校收拾东西去了。  
中央大学因为徐慎如深陷黄金案的泥淖不能自拔，之前很是吵闹了一阵，连示威啦抗议啦什么的都有，他这样利落的辞职，正好被当做学界的胜利。继任的人选目前还没有，管事的顾春嘉是真正的学界中人，人品确乎无可置疑，不过，一想到日后顾春嘉要去教育部或者经济署研究拨款问题，还要亲自和周曦接洽，他就觉得不堪设想。  
顾春嘉的狂傲跟周伯阳的矜傲，究竟谁更胜一筹？他一时还真难以得出结论。  
徐慎如穿过傍晚很安谧的校园，忽然想起在平京初就职时，学潮过后空荡荡的操场和走廊。他在央大十年有余，终于和前任一样因故辞职，难免稍有些今昔之感。  
他这天晚上去见了王采荆，蒋瑶山也在，他们三个许久不曾聚首了。蒋瑶山很严肃地问他黄金案，徐慎如扼要叙述了徐若云搞的这一出，蒋王两个听得吃惊，不知不觉，时间居然就已经晚了。  
蒋瑶山作息规律，早早回家去睡，这便又剩下王采荆和徐慎如两个人在，王采荆问他：“你不是来收拾行李的吗？”  
徐慎如道：“算了，明天罢，今天累了，不想动弹。”   
王采荆便说：“那我可羡慕你，什么时候想不做事了就不做事，也不担心立刻就饿死。”  
徐慎如不理他，忽想起他昨天才收到萧令望别后的第一封信，还没有回复，便跟王采荆要了纸笔来，说：“你明天不是要去邮局的？代我寄封信好不好？”  
王采荆答应了，很好奇地问他：“是谁的信呀？”  
徐慎如晃晃信封，王采荆瞥了一眼，笑道：“喔，是金楼子啊。”  
徐慎如久不读古书，呆了一呆才想起来这是什么故事，不禁说道：“啊呀，你什么时候学得这样刻薄？”  
王采荆嘿然一笑：“我妒忌你成双成对，自然就刻薄。”  
徐慎如默然无以应。王采荆说得很直接，但他的终身大事至今无托确实是真，徐慎如此时没了别的事可关心，便忽然想起这个来，写信写了一段，停下来问道：“那你呢？你不去找一个伴么？”  
王采荆道：“谈何容易。”  
徐慎如笑：“只要是想，那就总会有的。不然我去给你做媒？总守着年少时候的梦幻过日子，又有什么趣味。”  
王采荆思索片刻说：“还是算了吧？”  
徐慎如回头看他：“真的算了？”  
他点头：“是，真算了。”  
徐慎如便也不再说了，拿起笔写信，慢慢地想些事情。他并不曾刻意矫饰，但萧令望却时常在信里抱怨他像朝雾一样模糊不清，这有时令他稍觉愧疚，觉得是自己怪异的性情让萧令望担忧了。

徐慎如在翌日离开嘉陵，走得很匆忙，也没拿什么东西。  
到华阳去玩这件事他也就在离开办公室时被周曦问起过，此外无人知晓，所以也没有饯别宴。他难得地起了个大早，在初冬漠漠的朝雨里撑起伞，便遥遥地消失在王采荆的视线之外了。  
汽车还没驶出多远，竟在道边被周曦拦下了。他换了一身没见过的新西装，裁剪得很合身，领带一丝不苟地打好了，很是精神。  
徐慎如很好奇地招呼道：“伯阳先生拨冗枉驾，可有什么事？”   
周曦温雅含笑地说道：“想起徐四先生说要出京，我便来这里等一等。”  
徐慎如想起周曦对自己的矜傲，又想起徐若云说的割席，忽然觉得此人真是有趣，并不再生气，也不去刻薄他，只笑道：“停船暂借问，可惜伯阳并不与我同乡。伯阳先生在这里等我，是要送我的吗？”  
周曦轻咳一声，避过了这句问话。  
徐慎如起身要下车，周曦阻止了他，神情又恢复了一贯的端然：“不必了，我还有公事，久留不得。只是……”  
徐慎如等着他说下去。周曦道：“只是虽然我对贵府的门风向有微词，却也没有想到君容先生会这般行事，徐四先生此番受过，不可谓不令人痛惜。”  
痛惜之前还要先批评一番，这说话的路数也十分符合周曦的脾性。徐慎如闻言暗笑，平和地颔首答道：“这里到府上不近，多谢你来。至于我的事……毕竟世事难料嘛，遇上了，那也没什么办法不是？”  
周曦很诚恳地说：“徐四先生急流勇退也是好的，过两年风波平息了，自会有再起之日，不要太挂心。你身体不好，休息一段也是好的。”  
徐慎如哪里想过什么急流勇退、东山再起，不过是既被人编排得犯懒，又觉胜利不远，无甚么非要他才能做的事罢了。日后去哪里、做什么，他都没有想过，但周曦却以己度人地认为他心里全都盘算好了，因此才有那几句。  
徐慎如心道：“能回来就回来，不能回来，难道日子就不过了么？如果怀着这样的心思，早十年去中央大学那一次就要被气死了事——”  
不过这句话没说，他们互道珍重之后，便各自离去了。  
徐慎如从后玻璃遥遥望去，只见周曦往相反的方向渐行渐远，这才回过头笑了一笑，听见前边响起语声：“周曦这个人好古怪。”  
居然是何苏玉。他跟徐慎如幼时相识，又是徐慎如的故吏，虽然如今身份颇贵，不过他们两个一向亲昵，因此何苏玉特地坚持要送徐慎如到华阳，倒也不很奇怪。  
徐慎如闻言道：“怎么了？”  
何苏玉说：“他不是滑头炫耀就是古怪，总之要占一样。我今天不爱看见他，反正躲在前边，他也没看见我。”  
徐慎如温和地笑说：“阿苏气性真大，我都不气了，你还替我生气呀。”  
何苏玉抱怨道：“徐先生性子太好，都让他们搓圆了！”  
徐慎如把大衣盖在身上，回答道：“噢，何先生嫌我圆了——说我刻薄难缠的那些人，要是知道你这句话，怕不是想打死你的？”  
何苏玉低声笑道：“我看谁来。”  
车子转了个弯，徐慎如却没有再说话，只静静向窗外看了一会儿，又闭上了眼睛。

战争胜利是在翌年的年初，春节之前，一月份，那时候徐慎如还在华阳闲居。  
敌人投降的消息传过来是黄昏，于是这一天到晚上，城里也不限电了，也不宵禁了，人人都出来了，在街上狂欢。徐慎如听了这消息，当然也大松了一口气，不过他没能立刻狂欢得起来，反倒莫名心酸，好一会儿才平复下来，到外面去逛了一圈。  
他在华阳没什么熟人，这是他窝在此地的原因之一，之二是这里风物很好，又是他不熟悉的。他有时很喜欢在不熟悉的地方生活，得这一点新鲜来当做趣味。除此之外，他的性情里仿佛有一种逃离的本能，这本能使他并不以颠沛流离为忤的。  
外面全是人，人山人海，他顺着人流往前走，穿着大衣，半张脸都埋在软乎乎的围巾里。旁边吵吵嚷嚷的都是说着当地方言的人，徐慎如静悄悄地、像偷溜出来的孩子似的一路往前走，随便进了街边的铺子，一抬头，倒是个餐馆。  
他索性要了点吃的，面和汤一类，那老板很高兴地说今晚都不要钱了，他就说一声谢谢坐下。徐慎如的模样本来文气，在家里懒久没了锋芒，便很是纤柔面善。他又是一个人，因此有人拼桌并且搭讪，亦不稀奇。  
人家问他做什么的，他说：“在师范学校教一点中国历史。”  
但是他一看生活便是很优越的，如今公教界都很困难，对方想是不怎么信，他便道：“原是因为生活困难，所以改行，这样而来，才宽裕了一些。”  
对方见状便想他是做投机生意的富商，竟拿出名片，说是同行，很有些自得。但徐慎如首先并不会连闲逛也揣着名片，即或摸出一张也是不能轻易示人的，便只好跟这人闲着谈天，把话从生意经挪到家常上去。  
对方说话都是当地的口音，他倒很显然是从平京来的了，说些家长里短，不知怎么到了婚姻上，他只说自己是娶不上亲的，从前的相亲早已经告吹，大家便哄堂大笑。有人凑热闹问他说要不要介绍，结果徐慎如想起王采荆跟那寡妇的流言故事，自己也跟着笑了。  
这是很单纯的、不假思索的快乐，像闪烁的光从浓云里漏出，漂浮而空幻，做梦一般。以前的痛苦归以前，以后的艰难归以后，眼下这一瞬却可以什么都不用想，只管欣喜。  
这五六年间他只觉俱是消磨，困乏得很，但炸弹没有落到他房顶上，刺刀没有悬在他头上，这是须得怀愧的幸运，而不可以再惆怅。徐慎如吃着一小碗面，声气很绵软地说：“啊呀，嫁给我要吃苦的，就不介绍了吧？”  
人家本来也不是真想，闻言当然又笑，一个老太便说他吃得还不如大姑娘多，这就不很讨喜，介绍也没有用，知不知道的？  
那是，可是我也不知道怎么办呀，徐慎如也还是笑着答，答了搁下筷子。  
外面飘着细细的雨夹雪，沾得人都潮乎乎的，但又不至于湿。嘉陵大约有礼炮响，不过在这边定是听不见的了，更少不了有集会，有宴席。那些热闹他都能遥想，所以也不用电话去打搅故人，自己逛够了，便依然回家去看书、睡觉。  
这样的日子他过了很有几个月，连国府还都他也没回平京去。上下学校多是提前放假，春节后再到平京开学，所以徐静川也回了他这里。  
这位徐小姐如今不到十八岁，不过大学已读了一半，跟蒋瑶山的长女蒋维嘉是同学。徐慎如问她有何打算，她笑嘻嘻地说：“我得要回北方去，不过不和蒋小姐一起。维嘉要回平京过旧历年的，我却想多在这里住一段。之后要走的同学很多，我自可以成行，不要你叫人送。”  
他们两个难得同时在家，徐静川出门不多，不过倒常有同学来访，大约因为她家里人少，又有地方，请客过生日之类都很方便，徐慎如虽然在家，又常一整天都不出房门，便任凭他们在客厅里聚会。  
这些人员，徐静川也对他讲过一些。谁长相好看，谁家庭辛苦，谁受同学的欢迎，诸如此类。徐慎如听了不动声色，心里却想，女孩子到了恋爱的年纪，真是藏不住的。譬如徐静川说起其中一位，口气立刻不一样了：“琴景泽的琴是子期伯牙的琴，不是那个更常见的秦。”  
徐慎如笑听她说，她便说琴景泽如何聪明，如何可靠，读理科，之前差点就去做飞行员了之类。  
徐慎如听见“飞行员”三个字，却是有他自己那点心事的，不由得马上说：“飞行员有什么好的？不就是……”  
徐静川从饭碗里抬起头，问他：“就是什么？”  
徐慎如道：“不就乱飞。”  
徐静川并不对“乱飞”做出任何评价，而只说：“反正他又没有去。这些都不重要了——”  
隔天又有人来，徐慎如本已习惯，毕竟在楼上全听不见，今日想起昨天那段话，却没忍住去门口看了琴景泽一眼。他跟徐静川说的一样，身材结实匀称，爱说爱笑，连眼睛都笑得弯弯，衣着很不起眼。  
徐静川在问他：“你姓琴，却不会弹琴的吗？”  
琴景泽很理直气壮地说：“我要是姓钢，还要会炼钢的嘛？”  
徐静川拖过他的手在手心写字，徐慎如从门缝看见了。他心里很不高兴，居然故意地走到客厅里去。  
等谈笑真被他打断了，徐慎如忽又后悔，觉得这举止很失当，便借口道：“我找个东西。”  
徐静川问他找什么，他却没能立刻编出一样来，只好说：“我忘了。”  
说完，他随便从沙发柜上拿本书便走了。徐静川当然看穿了他，那天晚上过来闲聊，便从身后凑近了问他是不是不高兴。  
徐慎如否认道：“没有。”  
徐静川站在后面，过了一会儿靠在他肩上低声说：“再过一个星期我就要走了，不然会赶不上开学的。”  
徐慎如很不舍得，但她向来自主，既然说走就定要走的，便只说：“嗯，好。”  
徐静川“扑哧”地笑了，见他还是不大高兴，又补道：“我和女同学一起，有她母亲和舅母，是你见过的那位苏小姐，不跟琴景泽一起。”  
徐慎如这才拉了拉她的手：“好……我知道。你小心一点，到平京给我写信。”

何苏玉回平京之前，也来见过徐慎如一回。蓝雪桥还没走，要跟着公司在这边拍一点东西，何苏玉跟着她一起到了华阳，便顺道来看望徐慎如。  
这天徐静川也出门了，只有徐慎如自己在家。战争胜利了，萧令望却还不能回来，不过国内暗潮汹涌，他知道这是难免的，心里却觉得寂寞，看见何苏玉来消解他闲居的寂寞，自然很是高兴。  
天色已经暗了，他们坐在客厅里。何苏玉正拿一只玻璃杯在手里喝水，徐慎如头疼的旧病犯了，便很不愿意开灯，只在走廊漏进的光里静静地盯着他看。  
何苏玉早就不是个少年了，但他到徐慎如这里就显得比在外边幼稚，不知不觉还跟小时候一样把徐慎如当他的保护人，长不大似的；而徐慎如见多了人情变迁，知道他们两个这种亲近是很难得的，所以也一向真像家人一样将他当少年怜爱。  
徐慎如同他闲话，说到蓝雪桥，何苏玉突然问他：“先生什么时候回北边去呀？”  
徐慎如说：“我也不知道。我很懒得挪动……想想都很累的。又没有非回去不可的事，可能等我在这里呆腻了罢。我在华阳又不会做什么，难道有人不乐意么？”  
何苏玉摇了摇头，嘻嘻道：“我今年或许要结婚，徐先生回去，就可以请徐先生出席酒宴。”  
徐慎如闻言亦笑：“蓝小姐约你成婚啦？你这是预先问我要礼金，好，不管回不回去，也不会少送给你。”  
何苏玉自然高兴，笑说：“徐先生教养我许多年，该是收礼金的，却这样揣测我呀。”  
他们两个人显是都很期待这件喜事，可惜这个婚却并没有结成。  
蓝雪桥拍完片子回京时，已经到了三月。她头一次久居北方，对这干燥而多风的春季非常厌恶，何况平京似乎不比嘉陵繁华多少，便连门都不很爱出了。  
何苏玉这时却很忙，并不能经常陪着她。战后接收审判等等许多事都要处理是一回事，而另一回事更为严重，战前几经围攻却未能消灭的社会党在这六七年间发展迅速，平京以西以北有大片土地都在他们的控制之下。他们名义上联合自治，但内战不可避免，双方俱是心知肚明。  
还有略不可说的第三件事：国府内部的争斗自胜利后便未停过。这是他们的先天不足，若不是因为中间和东洋开战，只怕这争斗还要早上几年。事情林林总总，他很难不卷进去，一直在想是否要离开平京。  
何苏玉一天天焦灼，蓝雪桥的脾气竟也莫名日益坏了。摔东西，把不爱吃的食物直接扣在桌上，或者同何苏玉吵架。何苏玉是不爱与人争吵的，所以多数是他静坐，蓝雪桥单方面吵嚷，到最后便把脸埋在沙发上呜呜地哭。  
闹得久了，何苏玉也很奇怪。这天又是如此，他忍不住叹了一口气，摸了摸她的头发，先哄了哄，最后道：“你这样，我们以后可怎么过日子？”  
蓝雪桥止住了哭，低声道：“反正你早晚不会要我的，也不拘早晚了。”  
何苏玉觉得好笑，问她：“你不是我，你怎么知道我？”  
蓝雪桥嗤笑了一声，扭回头摸了摸何苏玉的脸。她摸得很轻很细致，纤长的手指和指甲从细腻光洁的皮肉上滑过，娇声低语：“玉玉，你看你的脸，比我的手还要白，多好看呀。玉玉的艳遇，若是哪天诚心去找，一定会多得数也数不清。”  
何苏玉道：“我又不会去。那有什么意思？”  
看多了自己母亲床上不同肤色的裸体，他自小就觉得艳遇没有意思，人一到床上，全都和是一样的情状，实在不甚漂亮。不过他又想，蓝雪桥要是认为坚贞可以变而为不，那么没有意思也可能变成趣味盎然，说什么都没有用的。最终他只说道：“所以这就是你闹了这么多天的缘故？”  
蓝雪桥摇了摇头，嘴里却说：“是啊。”  
何苏玉与她对视。她的眼睛颜色并不很深，但很亮，干干净净的，很大，眼泪就从这双眼睛里流淌下来，溪水一样，淌到领子里。他说：“绝不是因为这个，是你在糊弄我。”  
蓝雪桥埋头在他怀里。何苏玉温柔的时候，平常的阴郁就不存在了，锋芒也褪下去，真是让人难免依恋。眼泪把他的衬衫打湿了，他抬手摸着蓝雪桥的头发，她今天没戴饰品，乌发柔软而浓密，在手心里丝绸样流淌。  
他说：“如果你不说，我们的日子就过不下去了。你说我艳遇那样多，我们要是过不下去了，我转头不就可以去找了？”  
蓝雪桥哭道：“你怎么就不能哄我呢？你说一句‘我不会的’就有那么难？”  
何苏玉却很固执：“是我在问你。我哄你，就被你糊弄过去了。”  
蓝雪桥便道：“我说了，我们也会过不下去的。”  
何苏玉说：“那我也要听。”  
蓝雪桥沉默片刻，搂住他的腰一字一字地道：“玉玉，你能代我杀一个人吗？”  
何苏玉呆了呆，没问她缘故，只问道：“谁？”  
蓝雪桥答道：“安昌运输，他家的小公子，名字叫做南友隽的。”  
何苏玉还是没问她缘故，却先想了想，说：“这个——不可以的。”  
安昌运输社会知名，那老爷子与上层很熟悉，这个小公子又是老来子，今年才十七八岁，公开的社交都还不多。别说何苏玉能不能做成功，单说如今局势这么混乱，他为了自保，决不可以轻易做这样的事。  
蓝雪桥动了动身子，低语道：“战时，他们家也跟着政府内迁了，是避难来的，你知道。嘉陵和华阳都有他们的地产，他们在华阳，买了前朝总督巨资兴修的园子，并且改了个名字，它就叫做‘南园’，你去过的。后来他们要搬迁了，要到云间去，连着园子都没人住，我们公司曾经租借它拍过片子……就是临走那出。”  
何苏玉僵了僵。  
他完全地知道蓝雪桥在说什么了，动了动嘴唇，却没说出话来。  
蓝雪桥就凑在他颈侧，伸出舌头舔了舔他，舔得他微微战栗。  
她说：“南友隽是他们家走得最晚的，还在嘉陵寻欢作乐，也回华阳去那园子里去了一趟。就在那一天，我碰上了他——你知道会怎样的罢？我不用说你也应当知道的。你肯定听闻过，也见过许多这种事了，只没想到有一天会落在你自己头上……我怎么挣扎得过呢。他十七八岁，年轻力壮的，请我们吃饭，给我喝了酒。又或者你想听我说？你不想要我了，觉得我脏了，那也是很难讲的事。”  
何苏玉本能地说道：“我没有——”  
但他也没有说出别的来。蓝雪桥吃吃地笑了一声：“我本来不要告诉你，可是就在前几天，我却发觉自己怀孕了。我不能不要这个孩子，因为我不知道是谁的，是你的，还是南友隽的？前一天是你，后一天是他，他之后又是你，那时候我们说了要结婚，所以你也都不顾及的了，所以这是谁的？你想知道么？你不想冒险的罢？”  
何苏玉道：“是。”  
他又要说什么，但蓝雪桥抬手就捂住了他的嘴：“你不要说话。不要生气……不要乱动，更不要打断我。你说要听的，那你就要听我说。要听我说完的，好不好？”  
何苏玉眨了眨眼睛，吸一口气，点了点头。  
蓝雪桥便继续道：“你若是从此不要我，这个婚可以不结，那我就不往下说了，我们可以断得干净，不会有人知道为什么。你若是要我——”  
她松开了捂着何苏玉嘴的那只手，擦干了眼泪，灼灼地盯着他：“你得是‘要我’，是为了我，不是因为咽不下这口气，不是因为谁碰了你的女人。得是为了我，是因为你要同我在一起，明白么？”  
何苏玉凝神片刻。蓝雪桥问：“好了，现在我先问你，你还要我么？”  
他略微茫然地点了点头。蓝雪桥便说道：“那我要南友隽死。他什么时候死，什么时候就是我们的婚期。”  
何苏玉迟疑着说道：“你去打掉，以后我们还会有很多——你坚持这样，又……除了他死，还可以有别的办法——”  
蓝雪桥突然带上了怪异的沉静。  
她说：“我知道有很多别的办法。我全都想过了，我想了不知道多少个夜晚了。你去外面忙的时候，我就坐在卧室里，一条一条地想。你可以去找他们交涉，或许会有道歉和赔款，也或许你去告他们，判一个处分，有一点牢狱之灾，可是我呢？到时候全天下的人都会知道我——”  
何苏玉道：“这又不是你故意造成的。”  
蓝雪桥反问道：“是不是我的错，很重要么？重要的是流言不会停歇，除非我永远深居简出，做你的太太，最好连别人家的客厅都不要去。我不要再演出，不要再见报，也不要再做任何事……人家谁也不会再关心我是谁，除了这一点轶闻，我就什么都不是了。我凭什么？”  
何苏玉很艰难地说道：“时间久了，就会过去的，你可以再复出……”  
蓝雪桥却突然大喊起来：“他才十八岁！等三年，五年？等十年，人们是忘光了这件事，可是也早忘光了我！那时候我都老了，只能做谁的太太了，你还或许有了别的太太，他却还好端端地活在世上，还正当好年华。他想把这些全抛在脑后，我却不要他抛……凭什么？何苏玉，你回答我，是不是你见多了，听多了，就觉得什么都可以的了？我只要他死。”  
何苏玉叹了一口气：“过不了多久，我也不一定在平京。我可以带你去珠城，我们去别处……我不是和南友隽有情分，只是我不能就这样杀他，既没有一个合适的理由，又要杀他……”  
蓝雪桥低声道：“你们不是在查汉奸么？不是有那什么……专门的调查证？你就抓了他，假装他是被绑匪撕票，又有何难？云间那边，绑架的案子不是很多的？就算被查出来，你不认，又待如何？”  
何苏玉沉默了。隔了一会儿，他说：“现在有人正嫌我的麻烦不够多——”  
蓝雪桥抬起头，又低下去，埋在他胸口，发疯似的勒紧了他，说：“我可以等。”  
何苏玉道：“即使等，你要知道，也未必就能……”  
蓝雪桥箍着他的腰，低声道：“我没有逼迫你的意思。我只是这样告诉你。你不是还要忙的？去罢。”  
嘴里说着去，她却没有松手，还是恋恋不舍的。一切就像没发生过，地上的玻璃杯子扫走了，饭食重新做了，酒也可以重斟，事情说完了，就这样无声地沉默下去，两个人重归以前，仍是吃饭，共寝。  
只是那裂痕却永远是在了，蓝雪桥的性子也越发莫测，变得严重神经质起来。她在夜间也不能安睡，白天却不肯起床，时而暴饮暴食，时而又躲在屋里对自己催吐，社交自然全都只有敬谢不敏。  
可是何苏玉又十分焦虑忙乱，只能隔三差五地回她这边。这对年轻的情人之间每说一句话做一件事都像在布满了地雷的森林里艰难穿行，要小心地避开矛盾，又不知道要如何避开。  
先说要分居的是蓝雪桥。  
她去落了胎，几日都不出门，亦不梳妆，乌黑的长发披散开，穿着很蓬松的、外国款式的裙子，像一个精致又憔悴的瓷娃娃，笑嘻嘻地站在床上。床被她踩出了一个凹陷，软软地陷下去。  
何苏玉正站在门口，她张开双手，叫他：“何先生，你过来呀。”  
她越发疯癫了，何苏玉想，但他心里却万分舍不得。疯癫了的蓝雪桥依然是漂亮的，不再圆润饱满、新鲜脆甜，但那苍白憔悴也带一种异样的、萧条的美。这“萧条的美”还是何苏玉以前从小说里看来的词。  
她的眼睛空洞了，神情也跟着空洞，站在床上，张开手，就像是亡了国的公主。何苏玉走到面前，她便蹲下身子，落进他怀里。她低声说：“我不要报仇了。”  
何苏玉怔了怔，她又说：“我什么都不要了。我不需要了，用不着了。玉玉，你会不会很高兴？那你抱抱我吧，我也是很喜欢你的。”  
何苏玉依言抱她，她便仰起头去亲吻何苏玉，许久才脱开。  
亲吻之后，蓝雪桥却对他说：“我明天就搬出去。”

这都是三月里的事。  
何苏玉想这个三月分明是短，却怎么又那样长？发生这样多的事，连天地都换了似的。等到四月来了，展眼就到下旬，花就纷纷落了。这边不像嘉陵四季都有花开，落了就只有树叶子长起来，被蛮横的春风呜啦啦地吹动。  
他是在四月中旬又见着蓝雪桥的。蓝雪桥变作了一道游魂。她穿宽松的长衣裳，人都裹进里边，头发散着，戴了发饰，像乌黑的海藻。身量消瘦，看去苍白而细弱，像被海藻包裹的贝壳，要在人的心上割出血来。  
她说：“玉玉，我很想你。你想我吗？”  
何苏玉望着她，只能说：“想的。”  
那之后他们经常在饭店里会面——蓝雪桥搬出去之后一直住套房。她是很容易令何苏玉束手投降的，漂亮的时候是，憔悴的时候是，甚至疯癫的时候都是，她自己仿佛也知道这一点。  
人人都比蓝雪桥令他轻松愉快，但人人都不是蓝雪桥。  
五月快结束时，重新制宪终于完成了。新的建制军政一体，是萧令闻的主张，草案送到了国会，何苏玉知道这事，但没参与。  
外头吵吵嚷嚷，他怀里却只有软玉温香，很低声地说：“雪雪，你跟我走罢……”  
这就是另一种邀约了，不一定是婚姻，但比约会更进一步。蓝雪桥在答应和反悔之间反复，何苏玉未敢催促：一提就会触动她那接近于病理性的神经质，只会换来呜呜的哭泣。  
蓝雪桥睁大了眼睛，两条消瘦的、雪白的腕子和惯常一样搭在被子外，捧住何苏玉的面颊，喃喃地说：“我不知道……我怎么会知道。”  
她吸烟，在平京才学会的，夹在手指之间，烟灰掉在床边，把床单烫出了洞，留下黑灰的痕迹，到了最后期限也还是说：“我不知道……”  
何苏玉叹了一口气，起身从地上的衣服口袋里掏出一张飞机票，默默地递给她，看着她压在枕下才说：“明天之前，你可以再想一想……”  
这时节，到珠城的机票并不好买。  
蓝雪桥白天醒来，何苏玉已经走了。她坐在床边，拿着它看得太久，眼神总盯着一处，就又掉下眼泪来。人都是要为自己着想的，她总是想要何苏玉替她杀人，而何苏玉也一样想要她替他忍耐。  
在心境安宁的时候，她总是能把一切都看得很清楚的。看清楚了，就会觉得不值，又觉得不甘。天底下不会再有第二个何苏玉了，不会有第二个这样漂亮，这样温柔，又这样漂泊的少年人了——徐慎如估计得并不准确，他才不是唯一把何苏玉看成少年人的，蓝雪桥就是那另一个。  
天底下不会有第二个何苏玉了。蓝雪桥一面把衣裳收进箱子，一面悠悠地想着，以后到了珠城，要吃一吃夜茶，还要做新的衣裳，要买新的唇膏。那边的冬天不会跟平京一样冷，还可以多出来逛逛，只是她要一个人，大约难免会觉得寂寞了罢？  
寂寞是什么滋味？她以前也寂寞过，但和以后的决然不一样，以前或许是为赋新词，以后呢？会是欲诉还休，是饮恨吞声么？  
她在黄昏登机，何苏玉已经在那上面等着她了。这是一般民用客机，上面有许多带着家眷的人，他们两个在那上面并不显眼，周围叽叽喳喳的，于是她也攀着何苏玉叽叽喳喳。何苏玉今天穿了白衬衫，戴了眼镜，扮作个读书人，混了外国血统而色泽奇异的眸子躲在镜片背后，比平常显得还要大些。  
她从座位旁探身靠住何苏玉的肩膀，拿一绺头发扫了扫他的面颊。  
何苏玉低笑道：“好痒，不要闹。”  
蓝雪桥说：“让我玩一玩嘛。”  
何苏玉便伸手抱着她。这一排只有两个座位，他就很不管不顾地伸手到她衣裳底下去，握着她的腰道：“我觉着你瘦了许多，以后可以稍吃胖些，才方便——”  
枪声就是这时候响起的。  
在他们两个人身后。第一枪没有打中致命的地方，在机舱里激起一阵尖叫，第二枪跟着就来，在何苏玉来得及抽出手之前。  
在这电光石火的一瞬，在蜃楼倾覆、一切化为梦幻泡影的片刻，何苏玉忽然想通透了。他张大眼睛盯着蓝雪桥：“是你泄露了——怪不得你会回来，你是被收买了——你恨我不肯杀南友隽……？”  
蓝雪桥又哭了。她点了点头。何苏玉的血染在她的裙子上，她把脸凑过去，搂住他的脖子吻他，听到一句破碎的质问：“他们不会帮你的……他们答应你什么，让你……甘心……”  
蓝雪桥的头发上也沾了血。她低声问道：“玉玉，你知道……莎乐美么？”  
最后一枪这时就来。蓝雪桥到底是不知道何苏玉有没有点头，她下了飞机，落在这片她曾经来过的繁华土地上，回顾在内地的生涯，只觉恍如一梦。莎乐美公主可以保留年轻约翰的头颅用于亲吻，但她什么都没剩下，除了宽大裙摆上的血迹。  
这衣服是很不符合流行趋势的，但她以前不出门，尽可以胡穿，以后要在交际场上通行，却是要按照时人的口味了。一个孤身的女子究竟不行，或者她日后总要嫁人，但那都是以后的事情了。

萧令望到华阳时，西南的雨季已经到来了。他这次归来也没有提前预告，徐慎如几乎以为要等天下太平，他们才能再安心见面了。  
这是下午三四点钟，他涉雨而来，徐慎如赶忙带他去换衣裳，又烧了热水洗浴，等萧令望进了浴室才蹲下身去打开他的背包。他心想这个包也应当洗一洗，打开的时候却觉得奇怪：那里边没有生活用品，只有一些七零八碎，很不像收拾过的。  
徐慎如笑着敲了敲浴室门，问道：“你那个包，是怎么收拾的呀？里边奇奇怪怪的。”  
里面没人答话，徐慎如诧异地推门进去，只见萧令望背对他站在莲蓬头下，没听见似的。  
他又喊了一句：“小萧，发什么呆呢？”  
萧令望怔怔地转回头。徐慎如脑子里忽地晃过什么，但不太清晰。他只问：“你要过来，怎么不提前说呀？这次能留多久？”  
萧令望隔着水声笑笑，回答得很简短：“没来得及。要待一阵的。”  
徐慎如又问：“水热不热？”  
说着他就向内走。地面有些滑，他走得挺慢，身上穿着乳白色的睡袍，睡袍外披了一件毛衣。萧令望盯着他，竟因此觉得他像开司米绒一样柔软、像丝织一样光洁，比热水还要温热。  
徐慎如走过来，试着水温打量萧令望一丝不挂的身体。  
萧令望竟觉得异常羞耻，本能地往后躲了躲，徐慎如看就笑：“别怕。咱们两个总不能每次都跟要饭似的，吃了上顿没有下顿，一见面二话不说就要先上床。我就是看看你，看你变成什么样了？”  
萧令望没太大变化。瘦了，但还是很高大结实，身上有些小伤痕，可能黑了些？没黑太多。徐慎如问：“你怎么回来的呀？”  
萧令望还不说话。他今天特别羞涩呆滞，手不知该放哪里，话不知该说哪句，只伸手关上了莲蓬头，说：“徐先生的衣裳都湿了。”  
徐慎如“噢”了一声，又盯了他一会儿，问他：“你怎么了？不大高兴的样子。是不放你回来？”  
萧令望说：“我不想走了。”  
徐慎如道：“那不走。”  
这样的萧令望就有些像个小孩子。不大讲理，却很懂得委屈。萧令望身体里可能真住着个小孩子？徐慎如抿了抿唇，很温柔地站到他身边，伸手摸了摸他的胸脯，摸了一手的水渍。  
萧令望又重复了一遍：“我不走了，徐先生肯收留我吗？”  
徐慎如道：“当然了。我还会把你扔出去吗？你快洗澡，洗好了吃饭。”  
他说完就要走，却被萧令望一把拉住了。年轻人从身后搂住了他，湿淋淋的。徐慎如觉出水珠透过睡袍沾在身上，萧令望则感受到柔软的衣料触碰着自己的身体。  
他把下巴搁在徐慎如肩上，小声地说道：“徐先生是不是已经觉得奇怪了？”  
徐慎如问：“什么？”  
萧令望说：“我……本不应该到这里来的。”  
徐慎如被他紧紧抱着，点了点头。  
萧令望说：“我是跑出来的——我——”  
他没有说下去，但徐慎如已经明白了是怎么回事。萧令望沉默了好一会儿，徐慎如挪了挪目光，便瞥到他在无声地哭泣。又过了一阵，那无声的哭泣变成了有声的呜咽，泪滴在徐慎如的领子里，蹭在他面颊上。  
徐慎如从没见过萧令望哭，既吃惊又心疼，默默抱紧了这年轻人，由着他哭了一会儿。等萧令望渐渐平静了，徐慎如才拍拍他搁在自己腰间的手背，轻声道：“好，想哭就哭，我什么时候都会收留你的，不要害怕。”  
萧令望没答话，徐慎如温和地说道：“你把我弄湿了，我和你一起洗吧？松手，让我脱了衣服。你把水打开。”  
萧令望这才慢慢地松开了手。  
这年轻人是偷跑回来的——这很出乎徐慎如的意料，但他知道了也就是知道了，好像并不觉得有什么。他默默地脱了衣服打开莲蓬头，热水便浇在两个人身上，萧令望比他的肤色要黑一些，在这时候对比难免非常分明，惹得他们不禁同时笑了。  
出浴之后，萧令望穿了徐慎如的睡衣，长度倒是尚可，只是有些紧了。徐慎如则翻出一件旧式的长衫穿上，颜色灰扑扑的，宽松地挂在身上。他的脸又被水汽蒸得格外白，竟真像是个文人，萧令望看见还觉得有些新奇。  
他坐在沙发上，拿了条毛巾在手里，招呼萧令望：“你坐过来。”  
萧令望就坐在他腿上。徐慎如搂着他，拿毛巾很细致地给他擦着头发，这时候才慢慢向他询问起外面的事。  
内战是五月开始的，到这时候已经过去了五个月。虽然宣传上凯歌为多，实情却颇为不利，知情者都无法不忧愁。萧令望本打算留在航校，却被萧令闻召了回去，派往了内战前线。  
“我是跑出来的，”他吞吞吐吐地对徐慎如讲，“我不愿意再打下去了，几个月前才守下来的城，让我重新下命令，向地面投弹——要炸江桥的时候，我终于忍受不了，就趁着一次事故，假装自己也在里面，这么跑出来了。”  
徐慎如叹一口气：“你啊……但是这仗总要打的。不打的话，是隔山而治，划江而治？想想也是不能的。”  
不过他不想指责萧令望什么，也觉得自己并没有这个资格。萧令望比他干净得多，他在这种干净面前是应当敬畏的。  
萧令望说：“跑出来，我就后悔了。但临阵脱逃，这是要枪毙的罪，我做了就不能回头，只能一路向西，我想徐先生在华阳，就到了华阳。”  
徐慎如道：“那么，你哭什么呢？”  
萧令望很不好意思地垂下头：“我觉着……好难啊，要做自己甘心的事，实在是太难了。从以前，到现在，统共也没有几次。我实在打不下去了，我几乎要发疯，还有人驾着飞机叛逃到对面去，可是我不能认同他们，我不愿意去。这一路上，我也想，徐先生若是也看不起我，不肯留我，我能去哪里呢？就只有流落荒野了罢？”  
他这个可怜卖得非常到位。徐慎如听了这句话，果然把毛巾放在了旁边，将头靠在他肩上，扒了扒他的领子轻轻咬了他一小口：“你故意卖可怜给我，我还能怎么不要你？”  
萧令望说：“我可就只有徐先生这么一个主顾。”  
徐慎如轻笑了一笑，说：“小萧强买强卖，我无有办法啊。”  
他又问：“那后来呢？”  
萧令望道：“后来我就在这里了。”  
徐慎如在他耳畔道：“你在军队里，训练都白受了，不仅学会了胡乱怀疑，怀疑别人，自我怀疑，还学会了偷跑。简直毫不合格，不知道你当年怎么毕业的。”  
萧令望垂着眼睛，只向地面看：“我也不知道往后怎么办。”  
比之前途和军人的品格，他其实在意这重逢更多些。徐慎如抱着萧令望，抱紧了才觉得怀里充实，心里也安定很多。良久，他轻声说道：“你可真是幼稚得有恃无恐。到底是个小少爷，就算闹出天大的事，难道有人会大义灭亲不成？”  
这句话就说得萧令望真正难以回答了。他转移话题道：“徐先生自己在这里，没有别人来过了吗？静川回来过暑假没有？”  
徐慎如默然道：“平京方面说何苏玉暗泄机密叛国出逃，抓捕不成，当时便格杀了，你没有听过么？”  
萧令望僵了僵，有些不知所措。他不喜欢何苏玉，也不知道这罪名的真假，何况下令的是萧令闻，他无法真正做出什么评论。  
但徐慎如的语气是很郁郁的，这使他觉得不自在了，稍微动了动身子，在徐慎如怀里蹭了蹭：“徐先生不要伤感。”  
不说则已，他越这么说了，徐慎如反倒心酸。事情真假他难确知，但跟何苏玉的情分毕竟远非寻常，听到消息时很是难受了一阵。沉默许久，他低笑了一声，温和地说道：“都过去五个月啦，你不要说这个招我。”  
萧令望便转开话题。徐慎如没有提起徐静川，很敏锐地发现了，认真地问他：“静川去哪里了呀？”  
徐慎如摇头道：“她说要回平京去，可是之后就没有联系过了。我不知道她怎么样——”  
他没有往下说，萧令望也失语了。他们此刻共同升起一种猜测，可是谁都没有说出来，也不能说出来。徐慎如后来问过蒋维嘉，也问过那当时所谓要一起走的苏小姐，最后猜测，徐静川恐怕是根本就不曾回平京去，而是直接逃跑了……到西北去了。  
他简直不愿意去想。徐静川跟他抱怨过因为黄金案连带受了多少激进同学的白眼，说时笑嘻嘻的，大概心里却早是“激进同学”之一了罢？  
这不新鲜。这是徐慎如自己年轻时就做过的事。他很容易就往那方面想，想到了，被噎得无话可说，不仅无话可说，也不能随便说。萧令望从徐慎如腿上移了下来，坐到旁边，低声安慰他：“不会有事的。”  
徐慎如也只能说道：“跟你没有关系的事，你就不要想了。”  
萧令望应了一声，手很不老实地在他腰腹之间摸来摸去。摸了一会儿，徐慎如又觉得痒又有些不舒服，语气很撒娇地说：“你一缓过劲来，手就闲不住。我胃疼着，你不要乱戳。”  
萧令望问：“怎么了？怎么又胃疼。”  
徐慎如躲了躲：“也不怎么。”  
萧令望并不松手，却凑过去摸到了他的胃部，感到手底下的器官在微弱地痉挛着，十分诚恳地好奇道：“我没这样摸过你。会疼么？”  
徐慎如哭笑不得地答道：“会啊。你给我捂一会儿。”  
萧令望的掌心格外温热，很令人舒服。徐慎如向他怀里缩了缩，闭着眼，再说话时便很有一种哪管外头天崩地裂的妖妃味道，懒洋洋的。他说：“我们就在这睡一会儿，起来再去吃饭。今天先要吃饭睡觉，以后的事，不妨以后再想……”  
萧令望没忍住，把那妖妃的念头对徐慎如说了，又补充道：“我只是一说，徐先生不要生气。”  
徐慎如真没觉出有什么可气的，反倒笑了：“妖妃啊，那也行吧。‘晋阳已陷休回顾’，你是不是想起的这个？”  
晋阳如今是真不在他们手里的，徐慎如本来随口一说，萧令望却还愣了愣。  
过后他才问：“那我们一会儿起来，吃什么？”  
一个人的闲居变成了两个人的，他们有时出去逛逛，多数是等晴夜，抬眸即是星汉西流，便觉得氛围极好。周遭清清静静的，没有什么人，而且天色也黑，冬衣厚重，更不怕被人看出来，只有这时，徐慎如才有机会如此公然地挽着萧令望走在街上。  
他们身高是差不多的，姿态又都好看，同行几使人有连璧之想，只可惜不敢在白日，也未敢留下任何照片。其他的时间，徐慎如闲来无事译外文小说聊作消遣，萧令望便成了他的第一位读者，到有趣的地方，拿着稿纸在床上笑成一团。  
若不是知道，真看不出这是在炮声隆隆下避居后方的两个人，而只会以为是太平盛世里的优游生涯了。

萧令望的生日在十月底——这是徐慎如第一次赶上他的生日。在以往，两人各居天涯，实在顾不上这些空泛的仪式。但今时不同，徐慎如自己都不过生日的人，倒饶有兴致地研究起了萧令望的生日。  
他过完这个生日就过了二十八周岁，渐渐朝二十九岁上去了，徐慎如说到这里，不禁笑道：“以后不能说‘你都二十八了还像八岁一样幼稚’了。”  
萧令望道：“嗯？”  
徐慎如说：“要说二十九嘛。”  
萧令望被逗乐了。笑罢却说：“可是我这二十九年，什么也没有做好过。”  
徐慎如没劝他，却只叹了一口气，很故意地、做作地说道：“彼此彼此，承蒙不弃。”  
萧令望道：“我是对不起我的家庭了，大哥一直期望我正经地做点事，我却一次都没有过。我自己想做什么，实在也不知道，做什么都凭着一时的热血。以后呢？以后，胜也好，败也好，我都不知道要怎么面对世人。逃兵如何面对世人？还是回家做小少爷罢……”  
徐慎如默然道：“能有热血，就已经很好了。”  
他这句话是很真诚的，却恰巧勾起了萧令望的回忆，他问徐慎如：“徐先生还记得吗？你第一天见我那时。”  
徐慎如想了想道：“大约记得。怎么了？”  
萧令望道：“那时候徐先生说我做什么都是图自己高兴罢了……你是怎么发现的啊？”  
徐慎如在床上翻了个身：“我也不知道，不记得怎么发现的，总之就是发现了。”  
不过，萧令望这个生日也并没有很隆重地过成。因为之前那天他们两个下午才起床下地，到后半夜，萧令望一时兴起，又同他很激烈地缠绵了一回，天都亮了才睡下，第二天睁眼便是黄昏，计划过的出门只好全部作罢。  
那天晚上，外头淅淅沥沥下着秋雨，两人吃了一碗面，这就算是过了个生日。徐慎如挑着碗里的面，看了一会儿，说道：“好罢，小萧。那么今天，我希望你长命百岁，岁岁平安。”  
雨声不断，萧令望忽然笑了出来，说道：“这个时候，嘉陵也会下雨罢？”  
徐慎如愣了愣才想起他说的是哪一件事。去年夏天，萧令望换班休假的时候曾经给徐慎如打过一个电话，在半夜，徐慎如在书房里伏案假寐，就被这个电话给叫醒了。  
他接起电话的时候还不太灵光，对着那边低低地问：“是谁呀？”  
于是萧令望就猜他一定是刚刚被吵醒。他能听出那声音里的绵软困意，而且徐慎如问得又这么直接，连接电话开头的寒暄都省了。徐慎如还举着电话等着，就听那边停顿了片刻，低笑了一声才答非所问道：“徐校长，你睡了呀。”  
徐慎如听出了是谁，心忽然紧绷了起来，似乎有许多话要说，但是又觉得没有什么可说的。最后他还是挑了先涌上嘴边的一句话，问道：“你怎么样啦？很久都没消息。”  
萧令望反问道：“怎么没有？”  
徐慎如叹了口气：“只有新闻，却没有你的信。”  
萧令望就说：“那我告诉你，我们刚胜了一场。比以前好多了，可能过一阵，就可以回去了。”  
那得意是不加掩饰的，是少年人的得意。欢喜又雀跃，嗓音是沙哑干涩的，声调也压得低，但是那种热烈的生命力好像透过遥远的空间而铺开在徐慎如面前，令他也跟着雀跃了。  
徐慎如却故意道：“可是这个我已经知道了。”  
萧令望问他：“那怎么办？”  
徐慎如在灯下笑道：“你自己想怎么办。”  
萧令望想了想，就说：“那我有另一件事告诉你。”  
电话那面沉默了一会，徐慎如等着他说下句，只嗯了一声。  
萧令望说：“我想……我爱上你了。”  
那也是一个雨天。不知道过了多久，徐慎如才开口答道：“可是这个，我也已经知道了。”  
他一只手拿着话筒，另一只手去捡掉在地上的外衣，又懒得站起来，只管伸手去够。那椅子被他往后仰着，一点点离了地面，在眼看着要够到的时候就整个倒了过去，使他极其狼狈地摔在地上，抓住桌角才站起来，又去扶椅子。  
但这一通折腾又把电话弄得差点掉了下去，一串噼里啪啦的乱响过后，萧令望在那边诧异地问道：“你这是干什么呢？”  
徐慎如尴尬地答道：“我掉桌子下面去……把电话也碰掉桌子下面去了。”  
萧令望噗嗤一声笑了，然后说：“你小心点。”  
他说得郑重，大抵是不止这一件事，而是有许多话在其中的，徐慎如也听得明白，因此他只应了一声“好”，便没再说话。两边又都一时无话，可是都不想挂，就这么僵持着，最后还是徐慎如先开口的：“这么晚了，突然打电话来，是有什么要紧的事吗？”  
萧令望道：“前段时间没了消息，是因为我这边不方便寄信，又怕通讯线路有问题，休假也不敢乱打电话。”  
他愣了一下，又笑了，拉开窗帘，把电话对着外边。  
窗外夜雨如倾，夏季，南方，树木被打得摇摇晃晃，在暗沉的天幕下显出密密麻麻的影子。徐慎如把话筒贴近窗外。  
他说：“嘉陵下雨了，你听一听。”  
这样的安逸是偷来的，时局日益不堪，这里不是他们永远的安身之地，两人心里都清楚，只是默契地缄口了。他们甚至连报纸都不经常买，像真能将余生都这般消磨似的，可终究是不能的。  
萧令望在华阳过了一个生日，徐慎如六月也过了一个。寻常情侣长期相处极易矛盾，他们两人却几乎不需要磨合，同住了八九个月，依然如胶似漆。概因相聚不易，所以便格外珍惜，只恨不能将之前的分离全补回来，连偶尔的吵架都很罕见。  
萧令望躺在枕上，小声道：“我都不舍得吵。”  
徐慎如笑了笑：“吵架是奢侈的事，我们没那个福气呀。”  
想起这是他第二次说“没那个福气”，萧令望问：“徐先生还信命的吗？”  
徐慎如说：“不信命，信你。”  
萧令望待回味过来这是一句曲折的情话，就又忍不住在被子里动来动去，要向徐慎如这边蹭。徐慎如正靠在床头看着手中的电报——今天下午收到的、将这幢小房子里的安谧全打碎了的一样东西。  
他拈着纸角，长长地叹了一口气：“小萧，咱们得回去了。”  
萧令望不情不愿地看了他一眼：“我不想。”  
为了显得有说服力一些，他又补道：“我不喜欢平京的气候。”  
徐慎如说：“那没关系，可能我们未必会在平京久留。”  
萧令望许久不闻外事，很吃惊地问：“怎么了？”  
徐慎如很是不咸不淡地答道：“李阜清和你哥哥两个人掐得天昏地暗，你哥哥险胜，可是战线上却节节败退，若是日后守不住，恐怕还是要过江固守的。”  
萧令望半天没说出话来，最后只说：“过江也不成罢……都什么时代了，还指望天险吗？”  
徐慎如闭了闭眼，答道：“太难了呀。”  
萧令望问：“那我们……？”  
徐慎如道：“京里有别的事，找我回去，至于你——他知道你在这里了。”  
萧令望一句疑问到了嘴边又咽下去：要知道他在这里，也不是不可能的事。他缓慢地点了点头，在被子里握着徐慎如的手：“我真不想回去。”  
徐慎如放下电报摸了摸他的发顶，说：“寒暑假放完了，总是要开学的啊。”  
话是这么说，不过徐慎如并不是回学校去。  
萧令闻虽然终于抓住了军政大权，但一时难以服众，尤其有一部分将官和前辈都不甚心服，因为这么多年来徐慎如人望向佳，性子也好，不惹什么事的，这才想拉他回去圆场。当然了，这也是因为时局不堪、经济尤其不可收拾的缘故——萧令闻之前任命的那位财经长官前几天又惹出了大事，不得不狼狈去职了。  
萧令望拿着报纸，问徐慎如这些事背后的缘故，徐慎如一看便觉得懒：“又是经济，又是人事，这要十分钟才能说清，给人补课似的，还是算了吧……要是周伯阳在，或许他还乐意对你讲。”  
说到周伯阳，他不免也是唏嘘的。  
徐慎如听人说过，自己走后周曦比以前还要勤恳，他猜是因为想更进一步的缘故。未料他在风波里站错了人，居然被萧令闻凭空派了一个上司。  
这结局跟上次一模一样，简直把周曦气得头昏，徐慎如听到时，一时不知应当说什么好。他自己是盟会旧人，一时恋栈尚属人之常情，周曦单纯为向上爬，在如此时局下真只能说是争强好胜的本能了。  
萧令望闻言道：“不讲就不讲，那我们做别的。”  
一这样说，两个人又缠抱到一起去了。  
外头响了惊雷，接着就是暴雨，也不知过了多久，等雨都停了，他们才折腾得差不多了，一言不发地搂着对方，平复着呼吸。  
徐慎如一丝不挂，静静地枕在萧令望手上，只觉得全身酸软得动都不乐意动弹，想着还是过一两日再动身。他哼唧了两声，萧令望笑着低眉看他：“累了呀？”  
徐慎如伸手揉自己的腰，良久才说：“你哥哥心里一定恨透我了。那可怎么办呢？他要质问我的。”  
萧令望不管不顾地说：“我至少这一阵不能公开露面，正好跟着你，谁也不能拦着。”  
情潮的余味渐渐散了，他很细致地观赏着徐慎如的身体，像在显微镜底看一件标本，观察得很仔细，最后又是这里摸摸，那里碰碰。他忽地想起徐慎如第一次脱光衣服时那种又想躲闪、又强按捺住而坦陈在他面前的情状。  
徐慎如心底是很为自己日复一日的衰老憔悴而惶恐的，很有些美人迟暮的自惭，他起初并不明白，后来才渐了解。但了解亦不觉得有什么，徐慎如在那一次很诚恳地对他说“你不要嫌我”的时候，他还呆了一呆才听明白。  
他的爱是很单纯的喜爱，不掺杂质的，更从来想不到嫌弃上边，只觉得既然是爱人，又何有去厌恶羞辱的道理呢？这就是萧令望心地最晶莹剔透的地方了。  
他一边说话一边用手在徐慎如胸口上写字，写了一个“萧”字，徐慎如被摸得痒痒的，问他：“你写什么了？”  
萧令望不说话，又写，直到把自己的名字都一笔一划写完了，才说：“你看，写了一个我。”  
徐慎如被逗乐了，点了点头：“好啊。”  
他也不那么想回平京。躲在桃花源太久，竟像失去了涉世的勇气，何况外面风雨飘摇，他平常轻易不去想，今次稍稍一想，便涌上千万种愁绪，真不知道前路如何。  
萧令望问他：“你在想什么？”  
徐慎如翻了个身，居然说道：“我们继续罢，我还想要。”  
这句话一说出口，他不禁想，我何时如此饥渴了？虽不知何时，不过他却很知何故。这种缠绵会让他忘怀一切旁事，只有萧令望柔软的爱意，使他想无限地沉浸。  
只要是在这样的时刻，什么外汇也好，周伯阳也好，就都同他没有关系了。

连续三次被指派上司的滋味不好受，不过重逢时周曦没有表现出一丝颓丧。徐慎如看见他，顿觉得自己昔年的月旦十分准确，不论外面如何变化，周曦都标杆样矗立着。从平京到嘉陵，又到平京，他的衣着神态和语气都丝毫不变，真让人生出飞光停滞的恍惚。  
不过，区别还是有的。徐慎如细看之下，发觉周曦憔悴消瘦了许多，气势都像硬撑出来的。不过他犹豫片刻，并未揭穿或者调侃，只想着终归人各有命，周曦一辈子要强，那不妨也就叫他要着罢？  
在平京故人不少，徐慎如这晚又去拜访了王采荆和蒋瑶山。  
他们三人打徐慎如辞职之后就未曾见面，王采荆好容易回了北方，居然没忘了在嘉陵随口说的那“战胜后要煮小米粥请另两个人喝”话，就在今日，特地煮了一锅出来。  
他煮粥就是煮粥，是决不放配菜或者加糖进锅的，说会破坏小米的本味。徐慎如向乏食欲，倒是很爱这种寡淡的东西，比见贵重的席面还高兴。  
他拿着勺子讲七讲八，突然问王采荆：“我在华阳给你写了那么多的信，你五封里只挑一封回，这时候却又感慨分开的久。我们王大教授真是日理万机，无暇他顾。”  
王采荆不回信不回电话是老毛病了，他少年时害怕与人交际，年纪大了又偷懒不想改，非饭碗攸关的事不能得他的快信，徐慎如虽然习以为常，但还是忍不住抱怨。  
王采荆本有一套理直气壮的自辩，但想到徐慎如不会轻易放过他，便改了口，只说：“虽然没有回信，但我心里是很想着你的。”  
蒋瑶山道：“我不是常给你写信的？就算代他写了。”  
徐慎如便笑，想蒋瑶山这种十年如一日的温和，大概是唯一能和周曦十年如一日的要强相较的东西。他默默地看着对面的两个人，只觉一生无比短暂，分明他们在学校旁边租来的房里对坐喝粥的事情还像昨日，却都过了二十年有余了。  
二十年来，他自己起起落落尚且有些波折，王采荆和蒋瑶山教书久之，每年都像是轮回，是否更加寂寞？至于王采荆那秘而不宣的心事，他亦不能评论了。  
徐慎如特地主动洗碗，趁机问王采荆日后的打算：“前面还远，或许就有别的转机。”  
王采荆拿过了碗：“你这样娇贵的人，我可不好意思用你洗的碗。”  
徐慎如评价道：“顾左右而言他。”  
王采荆便说：“好。那么我说，以后确实或许有别的，但是我不食周粟。”  
徐慎如怔了一下，只道：“不食周粟……这个比方，真是绝妙好辞。”  
说完，他又在心中补道：“看来，王采荆的固执，这下可以和蒋瑶山的温和、周伯阳的要强鼎足三分了。”  
让徐慎如没料到的是，三国里最先崩溃的，居然是周伯阳的要强。  
才没几日，徐慎如就觉周曦的脸色比之前更差，像张草纸又白又黄，简直不比徐若云吸大烟时好看多少，人虚弱得很，只有语气强势无二。  
快到黄昏，徐慎如问他：“伯阳，你吃不吃晚饭的？”  
周曦思索片刻，竟摇了摇头。周伯阳生活极为规律，不是天塌了，那么饭一定会按时吃，班也一定会按时上。自己不在了这么一段，他竟都不吃晚饭了？  
徐慎如不禁吃惊道：“你怎么了？病了？”  
周曦抿着唇，很缓慢而坚决地又摇了摇头。徐慎如无奈道：“好罢，我是看你脸色不对，随便问问，没有催你生病的意思。”  
周曦瞥他一眼，说：“徐四先生要吃饭就快去罢，回来还有事的。”  
徐慎如被他这么一说，反不着急了：“那你先说，有什么事？我吃饭时还可以想想。”  
周曦见徐慎如不走了，索性自己站起来要离走，却顿住了，踉跄地扶住桌子。徐慎如在对面站着，很惊异地见到周曦还警惕地瞥了自己一眼，这才撑住桌面弯下了腰。  
他又问了一声：“伯阳先生？”  
周曦咳了几声，虚飘飘地说：“小恙罢了，徐四先生自去吃饭就是。”  
徐慎如简直觉着好笑，当然不会自去，反而走到周曦身边，扶住了他。周曦的身子立刻紧绷僵硬起来，徐慎如搀着他，低声道：“才一两年，怎么就病成这样？”  
周曦拿一块真丝手帕捂着嘴唇，脸上淌了冷汗，语气却依然矜持：“我说了，是旧疾复发，小恙罢了。”  
徐慎如眼尖，瞧见那手帕上沾了一大片血迹。他不是没见过人吐血，不觉得新鲜或者害怕，但确乎懒得掰扯什么旧疾和小恙，只说：“我送你回家，或者去医院？”  
周曦拒绝道：“一会儿我家恪儿会来接我回家，不劳徐四先生费心了。”  
徐慎如还记得周恪，如今少年已经长大成人了。他抱怨道：“都这样了，他还许你出门的？”  
周曦被搀着在沙发上坐下，摇头道：“这是我的事，徐四先生不必担忧。”  
徐慎如无奈地走了，在门口等了一阵，才见到周恪进了院子。  
这年轻人很礼貌地向徐慎如问好，徐慎如却不客套，单刀直入道：“伯阳先生病得很重，你多看看他。”  
周恪果然并不知情，睁大了眼睛：“我父亲他……怎么样了？”  
徐慎如道：“他吐了一手的血，这会儿恐怕动弹不得，你去接他下来罢。他不肯去医院，还要专程等着‘我家恪儿’才乐意起身。”  
周恪脸色立刻变了，跟徐慎如道了个谢，三步并作两步地就进了行政院的大楼。徐慎如见那背影消失，这才自去吃饭了。他是出于善意随口为之，不过，事情的结局却很出乎意料。  
翌日周曦没有出现，说是去治病了，回来之后气色确实好了些许，一个月后，却彻底地消失不见了踪影。  
徐慎如差点以为他缠绵床榻一病不起了，事后才知道原来周恪有个姐姐在西洋，他便暗中申请了两张探亲护照，直接用麻醉剂迷晕了周曦，就这么把措手不及的伯阳先生“绑架”到了国外，看着他养病。  
徐慎如暗想，这可真是好厉害的手段，只是不知道周曦病体孱弱气性又大，能不能扛住睁眼时的一场气？但能不能扛住究竟与自己无干，他倒不必关心了。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

黄公垆  
王浚冲为尚书令，著公服乘轺车，经黄公酒垆下过。  
顾谓后车客：“今日视此虽近，邈若山河。”  
徐静川被带到平京时，这边已经入秋了。  
北国四季分明，此时正是年中佳处，触目天高云淡，街上落叶澄金。这些落叶里边，银杏是徐静川觉得最耐看的，概因有些叶片并未黄透，中间还是绿的，边缘镶了一圈金色，显得十分漂亮。  
她很想捡一片来仔细看一看，可惜身处武装押解的车窗内，也唯有在旁人不注意的间隙向外一瞥了。琴景泽已经及时离开了，所以她心里并无什么牵挂，这大约是少女特有的心情，她甚至不去肯以“革命”“新生”一类的词汇自矜。  
“我想我对那些都……不太了解。”  
不过，这种诚恳的谦退最易惹人暴怒。  
她在外面的化名是沈小姐，这是她母亲的姓氏。当年暗送夫君离家的少妇若知今日，会用同样的姿态与女儿相别吗？但这是没有答案的了。  
徐静川早年丧母，徐慎如又懒散，所以她常常跟在蒋夫人那边，性子和寻常大小姐很不一样，约是因为常年和教授内眷与年轻学生杂处的缘故。曾经的头发在偷跑时就已剪了，如今在颈侧整整齐齐地垂着，前额的碎发也长了，遮住了眼睛。她不会盘头发，长短都是散着，化妆倒是跟琴景泽假扮情侣时终于学了点。  
后来他们两个假戏真做了，不过没办婚礼，她今年十九岁，结婚嫌早，何况婚礼麻烦，何如等胜利之后再办？徐静川不在意这些仪式和装饰，之前在嘉陵攒的七零八碎扔的扔卖的卖，送人的送了人，她拎个小箱子在中途下了船，转身就往别处去了。  
她对平京印象有限，离开时年纪太小，重见竟觉比记忆中灰暗许多。因为风雨飘摇么？她不知道。什么时候她等的那胜利能来？她也不知道，只猜测是快了。  
这是内战之后的第三个秋季。两年半来她不曾见过徐慎如，亦不知父亲知道了自己的所作所为会怎样想。她不是在平京被捕的，受审而没有收押，却专门被带到这边，想是徐慎如已经知道了罢？  
关押的地方没有窗，分不清昼夜，她在里边过了不知道几天，终于被带了出来。说不好奇去哪里是假的，毕竟酷刑她早有所耳闻，自己至今还好端端地呆着，已是格外幸运。这是会令她怀疚的幸运——她不能不想起那些不如她幸运的同道者。  
就是在这天，她又见了徐慎如一面。  
分别两年有余，徐慎如站在门口一言不发地盯着她，徐静川头发剪了，居然有男子气。她脸色憔悴，眼睛里却有残存的神采，被束缚在椅子上，慢慢地抬头与自己的父亲对视着。  
徐慎如神色很不愉快，欲言又止地盯了她一会儿，最后说：“我真没有想到，你是这么回平京来的。”  
徐静川哑声道：“我也没有想到。”  
徐慎如很悲哀地笑了一笑。女孩子垂下眼，轻声说：“你是来劝降的吗？”  
徐慎如摇了摇头。多说话是很艰难的，他这时说不出了，背叛使他愤怒，而因为这件事替徐静川向人求情让他疲惫，这时候见了面，居然说不出一句话，只徒然地感伤。  
徐静川见他不说话，自顾自地说道：“父亲从前，跟大伯父吵架，就当着我的面，我还记得。”  
徐慎如不知道她讲古做什么，但他倒忽然想起徐若云曾经如何“祝愿”过他，也记得自己当年是怎么骗着徐若云才得脱身的。不过徐若云比他幸运，彼时至少真相信了他，可到了今日，他却每说一句话做一件事都知道徐静川在离他越来越远。  
徐静川说：“那时候你说，我们家的门风，只有逆子，却没有叛徒。我并不求得谁的谅解或者理解，我只是做我的事罢了。”  
徐慎如沉默了。他能让人答应留下这个女孩子，可是他自己却留不住她了。互相劝降的话只要一见面就知道不必说，徐慎如不必说，徐静川也不必说。他们只能隔着一张桌子在守卫的注视下沉默相对了。  
过了不知多久，徐慎如才说：“你还有些东西，从前落在了华阳，我拿到了这边。”  
徐静川“嗯”了一声，平平板板地答道：“都是些零碎，我早就不要了。随你想怎样收拾就怎样收拾罢——扣子开了。”  
徐慎如闻言低下头。他外套的扣子本来都是扣着的，但有一粒正在共同注视下脱开。徐慎如把它扣回去，叹了一口气，最终说道：“你先在这里吧。每过一个星期，要叫你向外打一个电话。”  
徐静川只说：“好。”  
临走之前，他们又对视了。徐静川这时才约略露出些留恋神色，徐慎如望着她，却知道那留恋底下的决绝。他无法不知道，也不愿意再徒劳地继续对话，而宁可就这样保持沉默，也算得上一种变相的粉饰太平。  
他转过身，推开门，在楼道里站了一会儿，慢慢地沿着楼梯走了下去。

他今天还有别的事情要做。  
徐慎如去年夏秋复职，起先是财税那边，后又连着央大。央大的学生运动十分严重，在位之人索性挂冠，师生便又有人想起徐慎如——上峰暗示的另一位人选太不讨喜，把徐慎如衬得无比合适。一时之间，怀念他的氛围倒和当初要他去职的一样浓厚，使他哭笑不得。  
他刚回来时，徐若云构陷他的事就被人有意无意地散播出去了。但他并未有昭雪之感，他泄密是个笑话，被构陷难道不是？一样滑天下之大稽。何况徐若云已经走了，只剩下他尴尬罢了。  
不过，天下滑稽之事不仅一桩，所以到了现在，确实已经可以自圆其场、走下台阶。这阵他一直自己在家，此后倒多了个念想，在每个星期日早上等徐静川给他打电话。   
萧令望回来不久，便被他大哥弄回乡下老宅照顾病着的老爷子，不许进城。今春萧老爷子病故，他自然要处理家事，又要守丧，直到前两天才说今日可能溜回来，少不得又抱怨了一番他那位小妈如何难缠。  
他脱逃的事糊弄过去了，但萧令望难免为此郁郁，徐慎如自然要分神去安慰他，只是这安慰究竟有多么空洞，也是只有自己才知道的了。  
他常给萧令望写信，却不是每封都寄出。这已成了一个习惯，之前他以为萧令望牺牲了，曾写过很多告解式的情书，后来分隔两地，也总压下一两封最为丧气的草稿，怕寄去太过晦暗。只要写过，就像得到过疗愈，倒不必真非要拿给人看。他想，如果自己寄了萧令望一定肯读，有了这种信念就很足安慰，反而不必寄出。  
此时国内的局势已近乎全线崩溃，他上周原本预备要辞去财经职务，不过出了徐静川的事，一时无暇他想。现在那事告一段落，徐慎如回他自己那里，便依然斟酌写好他的辞呈。  
情势如此，要他一个人挽回是力所不能的，何况萧令闻争权的事还没有结束，眼看就又不知会做什么。内忧外患尚看不过来，图穷匕见这一出，他实在缺乏欣赏的兴味。  
至于中央大学……跟财政比，则到底有不一样。徐慎如北上经过嘉陵，也路过中央大学战时的旧址，人去楼空，那个校门倒还在，萧令望见状问他离任时想了什么，徐慎如难得正经地说：“没有想什么。我早便不应当兼任，出了事损伤学校的名誉，他们那样说，也是应该的。”  
萧令望笑：“我不信。”  
徐慎如道：“真的。我不过是既觉得顾先生太清直了，若是用他，战时在物质上难免被政府欺负，又不愿意上面再派不认识的人来罢了。”  
萧令望“噢”了一声，说：“可是学校并不承你的情，你居然没有刻薄话讲。”  
徐慎如牵着他的手，很平淡地说道：“央大不必承我的情。这是我自作主张、自作多情，换个说法，也不过为了我自己高兴。这是私心，本就不应该要人家承我的情。”  
萧令望无话可说，只道：“好吧，文人真麻烦。正反说都是你们，一套一套的，总之我不懂。”  
时局日非，他什么也保全不得，保全央大稍显容易，便用这等办法求得心理安慰，就算别人看不穿，承情的也真是自己。只是从前还有些期盼，如今却不知可以盼什么。  
递完了辞呈，他就回家等着萧令望。  
这爱情太困苦了，别人家的夫妻都是一起过日子，只有他们是在分别与重逢的道路上反复循环，不知道什么时候能走到尽头，何况他们究竟不是夫妻，连抱怨都不能公然。  
萧令望在他身边四仰八叉地躺着，闻言鲤鱼打挺似的坐起来说：“徐先生是聪明人，怎么就想不明白呢？”  
徐慎如问：“嗯？我想不明白什么？”  
萧令望严肃地说：“偷情有什么不好？很好的嘛。典故不是有的，妻不如妾，妾不如偷，我们比夫妻还好上两层呢。”  
徐慎如道：“这什么典故，这叫俗话。那后边还有偷得着不如偷不着，你怎么不说了？”  
萧令望道：“最后那句是新学伪经，我不信的。”  
徐慎如笑着推了推他：“书都没有读过几本，你还论上今文经和古文经了，真不怕闹笑话。”  
萧令望坦然道：“我是你偷来的，人家笑也只笑你。”   
他说完这句就兴致勃勃地下地，要到客厅拿吃的去，拿之前还故意捏着腔调给他学别人应当怎么笑他：“徐博士怎么和文盲混在一起去的？还偷情，咿呀，都不害臊——”  
徐慎如绷着脸轰他：“你快去拿，不然不让吃了！”  
等萧令望走了，他被留下在床上，这才笑了又笑。

到了年底，平京终于守不住了。  
除此还有一件新闻，萧令闻给自己加了个全国大总统的新名号，以期勠力同心、共克时艰，又在政坛上撤换了最后一批人。徐慎如在家里也知道，胡言乱语便冒出来，一边说“沉船上一般人都不想理事，难得竟有人争抢头等舱”，一边又说“共克时艰，难道克他么”。  
只是这等话终究不好对着萧令望讲，就只有去跟蒋瑶山说了。  
蒋瑶山答道：“不过，我一向看他生得周正，面相很稳重的样子，之前在嘉陵，打仗什么的也做得还成呀。”  
意思是除此二条，连蒋瑶山一时都说不出别的。徐慎如正沉默着，蒋瑶山又对他说：“你刻薄起来连自己人都不放过，全然是看热闹，就没有一点忧愁惋惜？”  
徐慎如道：“我是很惋惜，我惋惜得都要睡不着了，那又有什么用？国家一至于此，我不是没有料过，但是心里的预演总不如真的，到这时候才知道滋味。”  
蒋瑶山问他：“你心里预演的什么，总不会是投河吞枪，要做孤臣孽子的？”  
徐慎如说：“子玄今天说话好厉害，我还以为走错门走到采荆那里去了。”  
蒋瑶山却道：“我这却有我自己的道理，你不明白。我虽然新派，骨子里却是旧式的文人，是不会阻拦孤臣孽子投河蹈海的。”  
徐慎如就说：“都年底了，央大的池子都结冰了，好厚的一层。孤臣孽子，我是做不来的，请蒋先生饶过我罢？”  
蒋瑶山自然没有不饶他的。徐慎如又说几句要出去逛逛，等真的走出去，心里却在想另一件事。他来见蒋瑶山本是想说这另一件事的，思前想后，究竟没有说出口。他拐过几条街，叫了一辆黄包车，却直到坐上去还没有决定好，直到人家催得紧了，才报了个地址出来，渐渐地去远了。  
徐慎如走是在中午，再来蒋家就是第二天早上了。  
蒋瑶山一大清早见到他，问道：“你闹了什么大事，来得这样勤快？”  
概蒋瑶山虽少言语却看得透彻，徐慎如闲聊找王采荆更多，但王采荆向不懂安慰人，他来得这么勤快，多半是求个安心的，便问说：“怎么一清早就这么困，昨晚上没睡啊？”  
徐慎如脸色发白，轻飘飘地点头道：“没。”  
蒋瑶山道：“你干什么了？”  
徐慎如在口袋里摸了摸，拿出样东西递给他。  
蒋瑶山伸手取来，他翻翻正面又翻翻背面，说：“这是你们的那些人留下来的旧照片，给我看做什么？”  
徐慎如却只往下说：“当时我们学校对面有一座桥，要过了河，再过几个街区，才有另一所学校，李阜清就是那边的。他比我毕业要早一点，回去也早，这是我们冬天里送他回国，在旁边聚会，拍的合照。”  
蒋瑶山又看了两眼，把照片拈起来夹在手里，点了点头，笑道：“是，我知道。你很会喝酒，还很不怕喝出麻烦，是他送你回来的。我在写我的文章，好不容易写好了，你呢，坐下来，人都分不清谁是谁了，拿起来就说，都什么时候了你还写这没用的，上手就给我撕了扔到壁炉里，气得我说不出一句话。”  
徐慎如道：“你好记仇，我都忘了。”  
蒋瑶山说：“你第二天就忘了，不用到今天。我从没想过还会有这种事，措手不及，当然记得了。”  
他拿着照片感慨道：“所谓‘忆昔午桥桥上饮，坐中多是豪英’——这上面的人，如今在世的、又在国内的，没有几个了罢？”  
徐慎如没答，只低声道：“我昨天下午，是去杀人了。”  
蒋瑶山跟徐慎如相识至今，已经很听过一些新闻，因此听了这个开头连声色都不动，只反问道：“这事你以前没有做过，如此新鲜？”  
徐慎如说：“不是，这不一样的。有人觉得生无可恋，前途未卜，既不愿意被软禁一辈子，又不愿意日后被敌人当做内战的战犯去审，所以声称要做孤臣孽子。”  
蒋瑶山愣了愣，说：“如今已经年底了，水面都结冰了，还做得甚么孤臣孽子。”  
徐慎如闭了闭眼，答道：“我把冰面破开了。”  
蒋瑶山此刻才渐渐明白他在说什么，大吃了一惊，敲了下桌子道：“这是什么事，你也做得？”  
徐慎如说：“晚了，我做完了。这事恐怕今天白天就要在城里传遍了。李阜清的事我没有对你说过，他虽然没明说，起居和与外人来往却都被监视着，不许他出门。我这一两个月，也只去见过他两回，他昨天服毒轻生，毒药却是问我要的。”  
蒋瑶山沉默了一会儿。过后他才说道：“他不认识别人了，非找你头上？他女儿不是也经常出入的？”  
徐慎如道：“哪有让女儿来做这种事的？”  
蒋瑶山道：“你们俩一会儿散伙，一会儿又合伙，你和他有仇么？这么急于报复他，看他快些死。”  
徐慎如却说：“我是好心，毕竟我们是朋友，那张照片上的人只剩我们两个，他在京里能谈生死这种闲事的朋友也唯有我了。仇人的话，我还不肯让他们如此干脆呢，你应当知道我的，怎么会这么说？”  
蒋瑶山道：“因为旁人都会这样想你。”  
徐慎如先叹一口气，后冷笑一声：“这么想也很好，免得我解释，还怪麻烦的。”  
他这样说的时候，神情却没有语气那么干脆利落了。这件事做的时候他是将心比心，觉着易地而处，自己不希望连求死都被拒绝，但过后回顾，却想李阜清实在是一个求生又好面子的人，他说死就死，难免有几分意气和下不来台在里边。  
其一是徐慎如把刀子递到面前，分明是催人速死的，倘若他不递这把刀子，这事或许也就拖过去了；至于其二，李君或许很愿意把这杀人的锅扣在他头上，这都是未可知的，所以他这件事，实在是做错了。  
徐慎如这时候才想周全了，嘴上却毫不退让：“我做过的错事许多了，也不差这一件。有今日事，我不能无咎，所以再多一些，那也不碍事的。”  
但他递出去的这把刀，杀死了不止一个人。  
李阜清之死没能压下新闻，一时外界哗然。人心动摇自不必说，萧令闻逼死前任、徐慎如借机报复之类流言也不一而足，除此之外，自杀本来便有连带影响，几天之后秘书处便添了一桩过量服安眠药的事件。  
桩桩件件，没有哪一件不为局势雪上加霜，萧令闻免不了勃然大怒，当即把徐慎如关了禁闭。他虽然是个军人，派来替他质询的秘书里倒有个念过一点书的，这人第三天过来轮班，正逢央大那边写了联名信抗议，连顾春嘉都在上边签了名。  
那秘书斥道：“煽动学界屡屡闹事，你以为自己是嵇康吗？”  
徐慎如摇头说道：“我又不会弹琴，做什么嵇康。”  
那人道：“徐先生知道我指的是什么。”  
徐慎如说：“行吧，你非要说我知道，那我就知道。你就是庄周再世，是我有眼无珠，不识漆园旧主人。”  
这也不能全怪徐慎如，毕竟禁闭里无人可以聊天，他好容易遇上这么一个文绉绉的秘书，当然要多说几句聊作消遣的。  
他心里早不把自己当回事，反正要么放要么久关，再不然秘密处死，这哪一条他都不觉得有所谓，所以只看这个秘书气急败坏，当个活电影。不仅如此，他还要细水长流，看对方太气了，自己就稍稍服软推却，好使人家能坚持不懈地说话，而不至于直接摔门离去。  
徐慎如这边玩得起劲，将生死全都置之度外，可是萧令望一知道这事，急得心都绞紧了。徐慎如有没有所谓他管不了，可他自己绝不能容许发生什么，不知怎样才求得萧令闻放徐慎如出来。  
时代已经到了今日，这些事，这些人，却和以前有什么分别？阴谋、流言，京华秘事，你杀我我杀你，既没有道理也没有尽头，真令人腻味。他在这不到一星期里瘦了一圈，去接徐慎如时只觉得恍惚。冬季天冷，他穿得毛茸茸的，原本很丰润的脸在帽子里明显小了，徐慎如都看呆了。  
一回到家，萧令望就很贪婪地抱住了他，说道：“真是担心死我了。”  
徐慎如在他怀里，良久才低声说道：“真是太麻烦你了。你不用这么麻烦的。”  
萧令望却说：“我是为我自己。我自己失恋了就不能过日子，所以不觉得麻烦。”  
徐慎如问：“你做了什么？”  
萧令望搂住他不撒手，也不与徐慎如对视，看着墙壁说道：“没有什么。我长这么大，全家都最宠我，所以只要开口，总有办法的。”  
徐慎如问：“是吗？就没有人好奇你管我做什么？”  
萧令望点头道：“有的。”  
他不由自主地颤抖了一下，又强迫自己放松了，等着徐慎如不可避免的疑问：“那你怎么解释？”  
萧令望说：“我说……我就是拼命撒娇，像小时候那样撒娇。”  
他没真正指望用这个拙劣谎言骗住徐慎如。不要说永远骗住，暂时都很艰难。  
果不其然，徐慎如说：“我今年不是三岁了，小萧。”  
萧令望小声地说：“我说……我觊觎徐先生的千金。之前去华阳，也是因为这个。我知道徐小姐有通敌的嫌疑，不敢奢望跟她结婚，只希望能保全她的亲人。”  
徐慎如很呆滞地笑了一声：“这太假了罢。”  
萧令望却说：“处决徐先生的影响太坏了，我猜大哥他……本来就暂时不大能承担得起，也嫌麻烦，是想等到日后的，所以虽然我说得假，他也顺水推舟了。”  
徐慎如警觉地从他怀里挣脱了，跟萧令望对视着。  
他问：“就这么多？”  
萧令望答道：“嗯。”  
徐慎如不知过了多久才摇摇头：“不是吧。太简单了，小萧，你不要骗我。”  
萧令望说：“没有。”  
徐慎如不耐烦了，顿了顿才说：“我以前最相信你，因为和你说什么都不用猜，不用想你隐瞒了什么，无论是不是什么善意之举。原来也都是我一时的空想罢了。”  
萧令望被这句话刺伤了，立刻说：“没有！”  
徐慎如站起来：“算了，不想说，那就这样吧。”  
萧令望拉住了他，攥着徐慎如的手：“我——他没有信。他说——他说我以前的种种悖逆，不过都和这件事没关系。等说到了这件事——他就说让我选。”  
徐慎如问他：“选什么？”  
萧令望慢慢地说：“他说，可以日后把徐静川也带走，并且让她永远不知道徐先生的事；也或者，选择徐先生——”  
萧令望选了什么，不需要问了。徐慎如极大声地尖叫道：“糊涂透顶！”  
不用萧令望回答，他就说了下去：“你不是说了，你猜他也不方便立刻杀我？那还需要你求什么情，多说什么话？他是为你才不杀我吗？他倒是一直对通敌恨之入骨，他这是请君入瓮！多此一举，自作聪明——你这才是真正的自作聪明！”  
萧令望嗫嚅道：“那也不知道以后会不会……我开口时没有想到他会这样问……”  
徐慎如几乎失笑了：“我本来也不用，我什么时候关心过自己的死活？”  
萧令望很委屈地小声说：“可是我关心啊……我知道自己做错了，可是……难道我就等着吗？剑悬在头顶，不知道什么时候落下来，也不知道会不会落下来，我只能在它下面看着，一天又一天？我不知道会是这样的……”  
还没有说完，眼泪便在他眼眶里蓄积起来了。但是他没有哭，他觉得自己是不配哭泣的，也不应当第一个哭泣，都咽了回去。他盯着自己的手，木然地说道：“我当时并不答应这个说法，他就说，我都现在了，还是个三岁孩童，以为什么事哭一哭闹一闹就能解决了。”

这天外面飘了雪，徐慎如没多说什么，只上楼呆呆地躺到床上。禁闭室自非高级旅社，他有一阵未得安睡，本是很困的，但此刻早全无心了。在这茫然之中，见外边白雪纷纷大如鹅毛，竟看得出了神。  
他没有想到，徐静川居然是为这个死的。这事说来由自己而起，他嗔怪萧令望，亦不过自欺欺人罢了。本来明日是接电话的时间，如今念想断了；又想到以萧令望的性情，想必也很难过，两边加起来，真只剩下无限凄恻。  
至于徐慎如自己的事，他是连细想都一时不愿的了。生平到此，只剩下一个山河变色，又有什么可说的呢。坦诚而论，在这事上他有些私心，想战争结束时徐静川活在世上，至少己方胜利她是欣喜的，若二人必择其一，偏留下一个他来看，看是怎么破国亡家么？实在多此一举。  
胜利两个字有些陌生了，遥远得要穿过十几年黄尘，他忽想起革命党亡了前朝，第一次进平京那时。他不是一出生性情就如此矫揉的，彼时也是内忧外患，喜悦却何其真实。  
这喜悦他已经决计无缘再逢，但若非要有旁人领受，他很愿意徐静川一生里有那样的一瞬。  
只是如今都落了空。他心里积着情绪，想来借哭徐静川便哭一回也不很丢人，偏挤不出一滴泪来，徒然觉着心里酸涩。外边响了脚步声，他估计是萧令望，但萧令望三过房门而不入，只敲门说一声准备有吃的，竟冒雪出去了。  
这下徐慎如忍不住了，到书房去故意摸了几本缠绵悱恻的小说看，这么哭了一回，眼泪把睡衣袖子浸透了才觉稍稍缓解，真去睡了一觉。  
他睡醒时，雪已经十分厚了。萧令望乱逛还没回来，他看见了吃的，心想这种天气萧令望是去哪里了，冷不冷的？他很想弄萧令望回来，但万一真回来了，他又要不想理会的。  
萧令望到傍晚才闲逛回来，碗已都在橱柜里摆好了，亮晶晶的，想是徐慎如洗好摆上的。他犹豫一会儿，终于到楼上去敲了徐慎如的门。  
无人应答，但是门没有锁。徐慎如正在看个什么东西。是本书，他躺在床上，懒得坐起来，就把书戳在床上，不知道是读还是盯。窗子没有关紧，他又嫌冷，只从被子里露出两只眼睛和一只手，怪里怪气的。  
萧令望进来，徐慎如就瞟了他一眼，等他关严了窗却说：“窗帘。”  
萧令望又回去拉上帘子。他不走，站在床前默默盯着徐慎如。他还有另一件事要讲，上午没来得及提起，但酝酿许久却只说道：“我去弄点东西吃。徐先生想要什么？”  
徐慎如答道：“不吃。”  
萧令望蹲下身凑近了，猝不及防地抽走了他手里的书。徐慎如没防备，伸手道：“给我。”  
萧令望把书递给了他，徐慎如便坐起身。他将枕头掀开一角，正准备把书压到下面，就突然被萧令望抓住了手：“等等。”  
徐慎如诧异地停住，只见萧令望挪开了枕头，把下边手电筒钢笔之类零碎都扒拉到一边，摸出了一包药。  
他很警觉地检查了几遍才问徐慎如：“这是什么？”  
徐慎如不明所以地答道：“你不是拿着么？安眠药而已……想哪去了。”  
萧令望抿了抿唇：“我以为你给李阜清的那些还有剩。”  
徐慎如明白了，像笑话小孩子似的笑一声道：“就算没有，难道我不能再去问人要？你拿我的安眠药做甚么。”  
萧令望大睁着眼，盯着徐慎如：“你——”  
徐慎如往里挪了挪，萧令望迅速地坐下贴了过来，听徐慎如说道：“我什么我，你自己想一想是不是这样？快把我这些东西给都挪回去。”  
萧令望并不认输。他手里拆开那一整盒，却把一多半都弄了出来，放到自己裤子口袋里，又把最外一层裤子脱到了窗户下，这才重新回被子里：“不行，不能给你那么多。”  
徐慎如叹了一口气，说：“要是我想，你这有什么用？不要闹了，都拿给我。”  
萧令望没有动弹。他在被子底下抓住了徐慎如的手，抓得死死的，脸却转到了另一边。他们保持着这僵硬的姿势很有一会儿，萧令望侧耳凝神，只听见外边的北风呜呜地响着，像夜哭一般，听得久了，自己竟也涌起了想落泪的念头。  
但是他毕竟没有哭，说道：“徐先生，我好辛苦啊。”  
徐慎如说：“那你可以少爱我一点儿，就不用这样辛苦了。”  
这像讽刺赌气，但徐慎如语气非常诚恳，只真是个建议。他把手抽出来，枕头摆好，自己倚上去，继续补充道：“我仍是你的情人，但你可以不必那么喜欢我，就像……像街上随便什么临时凑合的情侣一样，不必要这么辛苦的。”  
萧令望听出了他的诚恳，但诚恳比讽刺要更令他中心如噎。他很久没回答，最后才说：“我不会——是不会作画、不会唱歌的那一种不会。从我知道‘爱’这件事的那一天起，就只会全心地爱人，不懂得逢场作戏。”  
徐慎如苦笑了一声，慢慢地说：“那么，你遇上我这样的人，不会很生气的吗？”  
萧令望靠近了他。靠近了，伸手到背后，把头靠在徐慎如怀里，点了点头，又摇头，说道：“也生气过的吧？我说不清。”  
徐慎如抬了抬眼睛，说：“你把窗帘拉得那么严，就没有雪看了。”  
可窗帘是他自己要拉严的，这句话简直全无道理。萧令望本能也这样想，但他只说：“那我去拉开。”  
徐慎如拽住了他：“我随便一说，不必拉开——原来你真的不会生气。”   
萧令望摇了摇头，小声地说：“我只期望你高兴一些……我觉得很害怕。”  
徐慎如问：“你怕什么？”  
萧令望沉默了一会儿，在他怀里动了动，死死将他抱住了：“害怕你不知何时，就不见了。”  
徐慎如说：“除了你也没有人要我，我能不见到哪里去。”   
萧令望却说：“不是，不是找别人那种。你怎么能不关心自己的死活？”  
徐慎如没想到他揪出的是这句，干巴巴地说道：“我不值什么，静川比我值得，人都能看出来。你如让我来选，我不会这样，你心里也知道，你却杀了她。”  
萧令望默然不答，良久才说：“对不起……可是我想留下你。人都是自私的，所以我也是，我不能忍受放弃你，令你失望了。可是——”  
徐慎如没有答话，萧令望搂着他，埋头在他怀里，语气很迫切地说道：“可是现在已经这样了，你留下来，留在世上好不好？”  
徐慎如道：“我的死活，也不由我决定。”  
萧令望略带哀切地重复道：“我怕一闭眼睛，睡醒你就不见了。或者是我呢？我不见了，你拍拍衣服上的土，就又往前走了吧？  
徐慎如安慰他说：“不会的。”  
萧令望却不心安。他慢慢地说：“我不抓住你，你就不会回来了。可我很没有用，既抓不住你，又害了别人。我一直都这样没有用，但是你别不要我，好不好？”  
他说完，感到嘴唇都像黏在了一起。  
他是很郑重的，徐慎如却轻描淡写地说：“不要没事胡思乱想，在外边冻傻了？过来暖和暖和。我不要你，早就不许你上来了。”  
萧令望觉得他避重就轻，心里又怕又痛，但没说出来，只钻进了被子。他这一刹那感到自己真像只小小白鸽，有许多飞走的机会却一动都不舍得动，被徐慎如一根根地拔掉了羽毛。那些洁白羽毛都变成了别人衣帽上的装饰，他却被剩在积雪里，肚皮朝天。  
那是一样的又怕又痛罢？萧令望叹了一口气，默默地想：“可是，这就是我的爱人呀。”

雪停已是深夜，徐慎如不知在想什么，萧令望倒平静许多。他们叫了夜宵到屋里吃，氛围意外安谧，萧令望却不大吃得下了。他有非说不可的话，却不知如何开口，反复思量之下，眼看到了后半夜。  
萧令闻早上已安排好了，叫他明天回老宅去接家人，领他们南下，到东南海峡外先行安顿。他接到人之后第二天就得启程，所以今夜无论如何都得对徐慎如开口。徐慎如会同他一起吗？他原本想当然觉得会，这时却渐疑心不妙。  
虽说劝服不了也有办法，周曦都能被周恪绑上飞机，但徐慎如究竟不是周曦，萧令望不敢也不忍如法炮制，否则不知道徐慎如会做何反应，跟他一刀两断也是可能的。  
眼看时间流逝，他再拖不下去，只得开口道：“徐先生，我明天得回乡下老宅去一趟。”  
徐慎如却甚至不多问：“好，那你去吧。”  
萧令望道：“我是接我两个妹妹过来。”  
徐慎如平淡地说：“你家里的事，就不用跟我报备了罢。”  
萧令望沉默片刻，说道：“我后天要离开平京了。”  
徐慎如像早有预料似的，很轻很轻地“哦”了一声，说道：“好，我知道了。”  
萧令望见此，心里一跳。他的预感竟不幸成真么？但他还不死心地说：“徐先生也和我一起的罢？明天正好可以收拾一下行李。”  
说完，他就低着头看碗。  
徐慎如心头极是不忍，但仍然说了下去：“小萧，我就不必了吧。”  
萧令望手一抖，筷子敲在碗上当啷一响。他问：“为什么？”  
徐慎如说：“没有为什么，只是不必。”  
这也不全是不肯解释。他真不全知道自己为何不走，但只知道定是不要走的。过往压得他厌倦，无论天下还是自身，他的旧梦碎了，还要他对着旧梦的废墟了断余生，这万万不能。  
说出去大抵有些难信，徐慎如对天下事竟存期许么？人以他为旷达无谓久之了。但半老徐娘也总有蛾眉宛转的时候，他若真有些空泛的执着，那也不算太稀奇。  
但他没说，只道：“我难道和你妹妹一起算家眷？你这时候通知我此事，未免稍有些想当然了。”  
萧令望说：“我只是想，徐先生也是要走的，凑在一起方便。到了那边，我们两个找个偏僻安静的地方，好好布置一下……”  
徐慎如摇了摇头，说：“不要。我不去。”  
天下事固然是他不想看的，私事也是一样。经了这一阵的事，想想在那么个弹丸之地，要去萧令闻手下安分讨生活，变成他的家眷，这也是徐慎如不能忍的。他甚至不是为徐静川。  
萧令望焦急道：“究竟是为什么，你告诉我好不好？”  
徐慎如垂下眼盯着自己交扣的十指，也看见白瓷碟子上一个偶然的黑点。  
他还没想好怎么说清，萧令望便小心翼翼地问道：“你是不是……恨我了？”  
徐慎如摇头否认：“没有。我知道你，所以不会恨你，你不要忧心这个。”  
萧令望问：“那怎么样？”  
徐慎如逃避般盛了汤喝。汤冷了，是咸的，他咬到一口西红柿的皮。  
萧令望尴尬地笑了，试图让气氛轻松一些：“哎呀，你不恨我，又不肯和我一起，总不会是通敌了？”  
但这笑话很是失败。徐慎如闻言冷笑一声，抬手就把小桌掀到地下，餐具稀里哗啦，竟冒出金声玉振之感。饭菜半数倾在了萧令望身上，幸好不烫，只是隔衣冰凉潮湿。  
徐慎如亦悔失态，撑着床沿定了定神，良久才说：“昨天你哥哥刚这么问过我，你们全都这么想知道，不如去敌人那里问问，问他们愿不愿意收留我？”  
萧令望满身汤汁地僵立着：“你疯了……”  
徐慎如站了起来。他声音很轻柔，语气却反而锋利得像一块薄冰：“小萧，不要用这种问题羞辱我。这太乏味了。什么时候你哥哥成了党，成了国的？他本来是前朝叛将，如今拿自己做了正统，就来一个个质问起旁人，真的是很没有意思。”  
萧令望后退一步，徐慎如盯着他胸口。那里有大块污渍，布料湿答答贴着身，露出身材的轮廓。年轻人的嘴唇抿成了一条直线，眼睛闭了又闭，徐慎如从迁怒里回过神，忽升起一层悲哀：是他把这鲜亮的少年人涂成了灰色，泼了污渍，不仅身上，心上也是。  
他去解萧令望睡衣上的扣子和带子，说：“换下来吧。”  
但是没解开，因为他手一直在抖，萧令望低下头，很温柔温暖地握住他双手，委屈地笑了笑：“我来。”  
说完就把睡衣脱了，光溜溜的。徐慎如问他：“你干什么？这不要感冒的吗？”  
萧令望说：“徐先生都不同我走了，还管我是不是穿衣服。”  
徐慎如道：“这是两件事。”  
萧令望攥着他手说：“我们在一起，以前说的那些，你都不想了吗？住到一起，布置房子，出去见人，让亲朋都知道我们……”  
徐慎如惨笑一声，问他：“你今日带我走了，后头是不是还要小心谨慎，希望我受你家人朋友的谅解承认？像娶丫头做正妻的公子哥儿一样。都不用了，小萧，我跟你相爱，他们没人配谅解我。”  
萧令望悲哀地摇了摇头：“徐先生不要我了，也不肯告诉我为什么。”  
徐慎如看他片刻，闭了闭眼，慢慢说道：“好罢，那我告诉你。告诉你，也不过就是心意难平罢了。”  
萧令望道：“是为徐静川么？是我错了，求你——”  
徐慎如打断他：“你不用这样怪罪自己。不是这个，不只这一个。即使没这个，也是一样的心意难平。”   
萧令望问他：“是什么？他们进了平京不会待你更好，你留下来……”  
徐慎如说：“我不是为期待什么，只是为不想见到什么。没有了的东西，就让它没有得彻底些算了，我不想整日念旧了。我本来是从不害怕向人乞怜的人，可不论是旧梦没有之后，你哥哥建造的那扭曲的废墟，还是卷土重来的口号——你知道这有多自欺欺人，我一个也不想看见。我很不能相信他，也不怎么看得起他做的许多事。”  
萧令望张了张口，没说出一个字。过了一会儿，他问：“他是他，那我呢？我被弃如敝履了？”  
徐慎如被问得愣了愣，他说：“我爱你啊。”  
萧令望盯着对方平静而哀婉的面容，不由感到一阵愤怒。他几乎想撕碎这神情，把徐慎如的心剖出来，摸摸看是不是冰做的。冰做的，又冷，又会在他手心里融化，留也留不住。  
他问：“那你期望敌人能让你看见什么？”  
徐慎如说：“我不知道。或许看见，或许什么都看不见，但至少不是他了……我没有不要你。只是除此之外，我也不愿求谁的，你哥哥的或者你妹妹的，求他们谅解，求他们宽宏大量，容许我和你过什么偷来的余生。你想让他们赏赐我吗？我是要意难平的。”  
萧令望说：“你就是不要我了。不，你不是，你是什么都不要了，安之若素，逆来顺受，哪怕为了不受欺辱，都不肯再挣扎一下，只要能躺着不动，就怎么都好。”  
徐慎如抽出手，摸了摸他的脸。萧令望忽然说：“我有别的办法，我能直接带走你。”  
徐慎如望着他说：“你不要这样。”  
萧令望扬声道：“我怎么不能？周恪能做的，我也能做。我现在就可以——”  
他抬起了手，徐慎如却说：“谁都可以，世上谁人都可以刺我一刀，要是连你也学会了这招，这么会让我伤心，那你也不过是世人罢了，未免太让我失望。”  
说到这里，他忽然叹了一口气：“不过，谁知道你是不是呢？你要真的是，我也拦不住你。也许是我太会假想，总期望有人是不一样的……”  
说完，他就从萧令望身边擦过，到浴室去了：“都快天亮了。你白天还要出门，先收拾了，上床睡一会儿吧。我去下面呆一会儿。”  
他回来时，萧令望已经洗干净了身上，躺进被窝里了。灯也关了，徐慎如推开门，里边像没有人似的，漆黑一片，他不得不开口叫道：“小萧，你哪去了？”  
萧令望心里沾上了一丝温热，他想徐慎如还是找过他的，对门口说道：“我在这。”   
徐慎如这时才适应了黑暗，能把屋里东西看出个大致轮廓。萧令望的声音是哑了的，干涩的，他感到徐慎如在门口立着，又小声说：“徐先生来找我啊，我在这里。”  
徐慎如就往那边走过去，躺进被子里。  
萧令望紧紧地抱着他，低声问：“你怎么会这样对我？”  
徐慎如沉默了一会儿，叹息一声。他对萧令望说：“我就是这样的人。我这样对待的人也只有你。”  
萧令望苦笑着，却没松手。他说：“是啊，我知道。你不这样待我，我或许又有别的话讲了。你就是这样爱人的，你爱谁，就对谁最残忍，令谁最痛苦。我知道。”  
徐慎如只答道：“我曾经提醒过你的。”  
萧令望说：“是。”  
隔了一会儿，他又说：“那么你自己呢？你自己是无知无觉、从中取乐的吗？”  
徐慎如亲吻着萧令望的身体，良久讽刺地笑道：“取乐？我不知从何处可以取乐。”

隔天中午，王采荆听说他出来了，来家里看他。徐慎如披衣坐在桌前写东西，知道王采荆进来了，头也不抬地说道：“你又来看我的热闹。”  
王采荆笑笑走过来，看见他手边搁着一只信封，瞥了一眼，说：“又给金楼子写信。他不是在平京么？你们还写信。”  
徐慎如写了几个字，说：“他今天走。”  
王采荆呆了呆：“那你不收拾东西，写什么信？”  
徐慎如道：“是他走，又不是我。”  
王采荆说：“哦……我以为你们一起的。”  
徐慎如答道：“不。我不。”  
说到这里，他又问王采荆：“你日后会走么？我猜蒋子玄是要走的。”  
王采荆道：“我还等着看三代遗址，走什么走，走了只能看废纸。蒋子玄不留，也像他。”  
徐慎如又低下头去写信，王采荆叹一口气，在他身边坐下说：“那你这是……诀别信？告诉他一别两宽，各自安稳么？”  
徐慎如搁笔道：“假，假得要命。蒋子玄要走了，你去送他，你会对他说一别两宽的？”  
王采荆理所当然地点头：“是啊，否则呢？”  
他桌子上放着一整沓别的信，还有个本子。徐慎如写完了，先拿了一只很精致的小皮箱，把本子和那些没封口的信整齐地摆了进去。王采荆看着他，问：“还没回答我呢，那你写的是什么？”  
箱子里是他以前因为太不堪而不曾寄出的情书。徐慎如看了看它们，又拿起那新写的信，才写了一半。他看看王采荆，递过去说：“把开头给你看看，也不碍事。”  
王采荆接在手里，很迅速地扫了几行：  
“……  
我当永远想你，希望你也不要将我忘怀。  
我曾说自己是在你重回嘉陵时方爱你，但真相并非如此，我在彼之前，曾多恋慕你至数百日夜……现在没有时间再重写什么东西了，我只好将旧的交给你。今朝别后我会念你如同前次，在你想知道的时候，就拆开那些旧信，假装它们是新的罢！  
君子不应当把早已决定保留的话再说出口，否则何如从前就坦诚呢？但我忽而放纵，在此时竟决意作恶了。原谅我用这样卑劣的手段折磨你，是在辜负你的同时，还要向你博取同情和爱怜。  
毕竟你还如此年轻，而我已经过完了一生。你赠给我人间的温暖，我却亲手毁坏它……但我终归占有你——我是为此得意的，人在得意忘形时极易自我原谅，所以我便暂时忘记了我的卑劣和自私，并且请你也暂忘片刻。  
……”  
还没有读完，王采荆便放下信，重重敲了一下桌子：“你怎么能——你怎么能这样？你这样说，他会怎么想？他以后怎么过，他那样喜欢你——”  
徐慎如脸色惨白，但是他说：“是啊，我知道。但我没有骗他一个字。”  
王采荆忍耐不住了：“我从不置喙你们的事，但你这是——你何忍这样残害一个青年人？我不许你把这些东西给他。”  
徐慎如看了看表，是上午十一点十分。他说：“十二点钟会有人来，如果我改主意，可以和那人一起走。等那人来了，我就会把皮箱给他。”  
王采荆把手放在皮箱上，像真想越俎代庖替徐慎如写一封信换掉那封似的，但这终究不是他有资格做的。他睁大眼睛瞪了徐慎如一会儿，说：“你太残忍了，我这辈子也做不出这样的事。我不许你这样。”  
徐慎如低着头回答他：“你可以抢过去扔了，那我就——我亲自去说。”  
王采荆张口结舌，良久方道：“你不是爱他吗？他会有多伤心，你想一想。”  
徐慎如拿回了那张信纸。写好了，他就把拿在手里，又拎上那只小皮箱，起身道：“我早就不知道什么是伤心，什么是不伤心了——好了，我想你还没有吃午饭，我们到下面去。”  
王采荆拉住了他，叫道：“这样你就安心了吗？”  
但他还扯住了那封信，硬质信纸锋利的边缘在徐慎如指尖划出了口子，血珠渗出来，徐慎如便伸手到他面前，平淡地说道：“你看。”  
王采荆没好气道：“看什么看。”  
徐慎如道：“我看自己的血，都觉得是失色的。像是果酱汤汁，番茄，还是什么。颜色很淡的，不像个人了。”  
王采荆“哦”了一声，不接他话，只道：“那我带你去医院检查眼睛。”  
徐慎如无可奈何，只说：“走吧，我们到下面去。”

萧令望的飞机是在下午一点半钟。  
徐慎如穿戴齐整，看着被派来的那人。他本要直说，却忽然想起周曦那件事，不知道萧令望会做什么，便改口了，给来人指放在门口的那只小皮箱：“你拿了箱子先过去就好，我还有件事要办。时间不多了，随后到飞机上见罢。”  
来人犹疑了一瞬，但徐慎如已经穿好了衣裳，站在门厅与他对视，那神情坚决得很，露出罕见的矜傲和冷漠，这使他不敢作声，只得拎起箱子走了。  
徐慎如在窗帘后目送那人走出了院子，又站着发了一会儿呆，这才静悄悄地上了楼。卧室窗帘遮光，拉上后几乎一片漆黑，徐慎如开了灯。床头灯温存地发亮，照着他脱下大衣搁在旁边的椅子上，然后是西装的外套，最后解开领带，脱了衬衫和裤子，踩上便鞋往盥洗室去了。  
他在里边呆了非常久，回到房间时，一点半已经过去了。凉而滑的睡衣披在身上，他静静坐在镜前擦着头发，动作却是有一搭没一搭的，显然是在想心事。他想萧令望现在大概看到了那些信件，是他自私而残忍的明证。萧令望会如他所愿，永远爱恋他吗？或许会，也或许不会。他想大约还是不会的，心口便觉得胀满而酸痛，痛得他指尖几乎发抖。  
但自己可以永远爱恋萧令望——虽然自己的爱恋除了空口虚言，好像没有任何意义。他写的信虽然多，但萧令望的余生却更长，即使他一星期看一封，拆完也到不了一辈子。何况他会一次性拆开，痛得久了，也就腻了。不过能到自己的余生结束之后罢？萧令望那样纯洁温柔，不会太快就抛弃他的。  
爱足够覆盖自己的余生了。徐慎如不知是不是疯了，竟露出一丝飘忽而诡异的微笑。在萧令望的怀抱里，他是很安然、很放纵地舒展开的，那种甜蜜和幸福是他永远无法忘记的宝物。  
坐了不知道多久，直到头发都快要自己干透了，他才慢慢地扶着桌沿站起来。徐慎如铺开被子爬上床，按灭了手边的灯，黑暗霎时笼罩了屋子。  
他就在这黑暗里闭起了眼睛：这几个月的生涯实在是令人疲倦的，他只期望能有一个好梦。

萧令望此刻也闭着眼。  
靠着飞机的舷窗，困意和倦意潮水般涌上心头，令他不一会儿便模糊了意识，手上也松了力气，致使那一封信、一叠信都像卡牌一样从他膝头落下去，噼里啪啦地散落在地上。  
甚至他口袋里还有一直忘记拿出来的半盒安眠药，也滑落在地，发出一声清响。最上面的一只信封里洒出一撮黄土，信纸欹斜着掉在萧令望脚边，上面是他很熟悉的、徐慎如的字迹，只有短短的一行，没有地址和落款：  
“奉赠故土，以慰去国之忧。”  
不断的掉落声惊醒萧令望。他张开眼，有些茫然地四处望望，捏紧了还留在自己手里的一张信纸，那纸紧贴着他的手指，像都被捏得温热了似的。他已经看了不知多少遍，短短一小会儿，就已经能在心里把那几句话背出来了。  
“拆开这封信的时候，你应当已经在南下的飞机上了。伤心千里江南，此刻是不是都在你的舷窗之外了？旅程漫长无聊，便权且用我这一封信来佐餐罢，虽然这或许是一杯苦酒。采荆——他是知道你我之事的——恰巧见我铺开信纸，便劝我停笔。他质问我何忍如此残害一个深爱我的青年人……我却也想不出答案的。”  
萧令望深深地、深深地叹了一口气。与徐慎如相恋，难道不是很短暂的事么？但就在这数年之间，他竟然似乎将生灭病苦，将尘世间诸般的磨难都经历遍了，是这样的辛劳。少年的野火都焚烧至于寂灭，只剩下一捧滚烫的余烬似的。  
他没有做声，只在心中默默地感觉到，自己仿佛从此之后再不能爱人、再无法依恋什么了，但与此同时又有奇异的感受在狭小的机舱内浮荡着，笼罩了他。  
萧令望说不出这是什么滋味，向窗外的云层看去，竟忽而怀抱起一种玄妙的期望，觉得前面还有更长更久的道路在等着他，光亮也分明应当都在前头。

新年来时，平京便正式改朝换代了。  
新军入驻，又匆匆忙忙张罗着建国，这旧都挣扎了几十年，终于再不闻枪炮声，倒是令人别有一种感触。他们把前任的牌子和旗都拆了，自己却没进去，嫌那块地方不景气，改把机关都驻在了静漪园，是前朝皇室的别宫。  
徐慎如听说了，对着来人直笑，只说这个名字好，意思吉利，也相信他们能不辜负全国上下一心的期待，当然是很支持了。这上下一心的话一说出来就把自己也包括进去了，但他神情怡然，不动声色，十分诚恳，对方嘴里即使有别的话，也只能咽了。  
一时间央大这边的人员居然也没太多变动，说是要等着整体改革后一起安排，所以徐慎如暂时还留在了原地。人家让他留下他便留下，既不表示激动，也不觉得失落，就这么随波逐流着，诸事一概不问，真成了个好好先生。  
不过令“好好先生”都感意外的是，旧历春节前他居然还收到了一张邀请函，说是恳谈。他没拒绝，一是不能，二是好奇，也想知道这会上都将有谁，于是还是按照通知上说的，安安静静地过去了。  
熟人自然是有的，只可惜徐慎如不爱多话，既不批评，也不怀念，更不赞美，倒是懒洋洋的，对许多人都不爱搭理。特别是他之前跟萧令闻翻过脸，这回桌子对面偏巧坐了一位萧令闻的旧部，也不知怎么投降了过来的，隔三差五就要瞟他几眼，惹得徐慎如更不愿意说话了。  
但不说也不大。既然来了，日子要往后过的，哪怕是场面话也总要说几句，算作和个稀泥。这时候仗其实还没有打完，他们也还没有彻底统一全国，不过那就都不是徐慎如所好奇的事情了——他也不大知道自己还关心什么。  
他干脆很专注地摆弄起了会议桌桌布上垂下的流苏。  
今次主持会议的人很年轻，国会委员，预备的什么部长先生，是对方阵营里知名年轻有为的一位。这是在研究日后教育体系的会议，所以特地很装模作样地凑了各怀心事的一席人来，徐慎如对会议内容兴致有限，倒暗暗观察起主席台上这位的长相。  
精干，肤色偏黑，五官倒颇为端正，身条也高而且精瘦，大约从前也是很吸引女同学的？徐慎如现今见个什么人就只往男女私情上想，而不往其他的“有为”方面想，亦实在可谓思维钝化和懒惰的表现之一了。  
他看只看个长相，并未有过多的兴趣，没想到散会后这人却叫住了他。  
徐慎如回头，恭敬地笑了一笑，问他道：“部长先生有什么事？”  
对方朝他点点头，伸出手：“祝芝江。”  
徐慎如知道，这是他们惯用的姿态，也算彼方的一种特色。先礼后兵，言必称先生同志，态度务求亲切平易，要使对方难以拒绝、心生感激。他虽然未必吃这一套，但也并非不知在有些人看来这是殊荣，毕竟还没等他答话，周围就已经有人停步瞩目。  
徐慎如回应了几句客套，脑中忽然冒出有人评论他们的一句“罪小的坐牢，罪大的反倒供起来”，差一点笑出声，又忍住了，专心和面前人讲话。祝芝江这个名字他当然记得，这是他昔年到央大之后亲自去平京警察局领回来的第一个学生，他的前任也正是因以此人为领袖的学生风潮去职的，世事播迁，没想到今日还有这么一个重逢。  
他暗笑了一声，心想之前有人指责他在每一处职务上都把本应密不透风的思想文化界弄得漏洞百出，这话非捕风捉影就是了。  
祝芝江很自得地邀请他务必去参观开国的仪式，他自是答应，不过真正等到典礼要等到两个月后，那时已是春天。不过徐慎如那天刚巧不大舒服，便借故逃了，幸而也无人注意，由得他自己闭门不出。  
窗外人声嘈杂，一浪一浪涌至薄暮才静，至晚王采荆来访，喝着茶问他：“你觉得怎么样呀？”  
王采荆是去看了典礼的，躲在人堆里眯着眼往城楼上瞧。他专程跑一趟，自然不是来问徐慎如真病了没有的，徐慎如也知道，抬手揉了揉眼睛，想了一想，答道：“大约是好的罢。”  
王采荆点头，好像对回答略为满意，末了又叹口气：“我也不知道个什么呀。”  
徐慎如笑：“算了吧，谁都不如你王教授精明的。”  
这话也没有说错。王采荆虽然看起来不怎么着调，但却是他们朋友几个里最精明的，他的精明不在什么都会，而在只做他判断妥当的事，奉行“虽然算计不过，但可以干脆不上桌”的自保战术，这实在是很聪明的。  
他听了徐慎如这句话，不置可否，就只是笑。  
徐慎如问：“你笑什么？”  
王采荆笑：“笑我都叫你看透了，怪吓人的。”  
徐慎如垂睫不语，只道：“这有何难。”  
三个聊闲天的人如今成了两个，他们两个再这么说起话，就没有第三个人给圆场了，王采荆和徐慎如同时想起了这个，不约而同地沉默了。徐慎如低声哼了几句歌，他听出是很常见的《送别》的调子，便说：“你又做此儿女态。”  
但半生故人，亦当真都向天涯地角零落去了。

还没到端午，上面就要他们这些知识分子学习新知。  
学习班和改造会数不胜数，人人各怀心事，除此之外又是许多的座谈，要大家畅所欲言，谈一谈对新生活的建议之类。徐慎如当然不能幸免，甚至他身份特殊一点，还有些更多的事情可啰嗦，不过他应付这些自有一套，身段也向来软，显得温顺，竟反倒比那些学界的同事要平静。  
这样自然也惹了物议。一些人嫌他不够诚恳，另一些人则以他为不够贞洁，这些话不是没传到他耳朵里去，但徐慎如不以为意。既然选择留下，自然难免有一丝好奇与期待，不过他确乎并不相信这个“新朝”，当然不可能诚恳，只是敷衍来求安稳。至于贞洁——他如今倒真是块暂时很被需要的“贞节牌坊”。  
只不过这牌坊证明的不是他的贞洁，多半是新朝对各方人士的欢迎姿态罢了。  
他没跟着南下，又没重新闭居西南或者跑到国外去，反而留在平京，新军一入城时就露了归顺的姿态，落了个“及时认清形势”，这早已无贞洁可言。萧令闻那边大概已经给他定性成背叛了，叛国还是叛党安哪个“头衔”还不一定，不过他心里并不以萧令闻为二者任何一个的代表就是了。  
萧令闻虽然不能代表，那么新军就能么？这是徐慎如无论对人对己都不能自辩的。有人对他说起投降，他也只是笑：图富贵平安也好真的相信也罢，至少是真心实意，自己倒比那些人差得远。  
王采荆留下是为了遗址，顾春嘉留下是因为要与多数的中国人留在一起，徐慎如留下是为什么？不过等而下之，为意难平，为想看看平京，看这块他们以前为之挣扎过的地方会被带到哪里，变成什么样子。  
以他很有点旧文人气的评判标准，他自是不如顾春嘉的。  
顾春嘉听那些新东西的时候是真正在听，提意见也是真的提了。是关于教育和文化的事，徐慎如绝不肯置喙，顾春嘉却真响应号召，洋洋洒洒写了十几页纸。  
他交上去之前还碰见过徐慎如一回，徐慎如知道他要干什么去，很是欲言又止了一会儿，最后没忍住，还是说了出来：“顾老先生说这么多，难道是学古人上书呀？人家许是懒得看的。”  
顾春嘉闻言道：“我觉着还好。徐先生不要总是以己度人，把什么想得都跟你们一个样。”  
徐慎如只好缄口不言，由着顾春嘉去了。  
他是随口一说，哪里知道会一语成谶，这件事无端发酵，竟比他以己度人的“扔进废纸篓”闹得还要不可收拾：顾春嘉的上书不仅没有进垃圾堆，反而上了下一次的会议，紧跟着就上了报纸，先是讨论，最后就是批评批判，由他一人及许多人。  
革新是真的要来了，只不过不是他们想的那样，从学科到学制，再到学校的拆分与归并，诸如此类不一而足，最终的方案都很出乎他们意料。这些事最不能忍的原应当是徐慎如，但事实却是徐慎如接受了，顾春嘉没有。  
意见相左的人太多了，偏顾春嘉脾气还不甚好，居然在会场就跟人吵上了架，分明两个都是文人，竟差点动起手来。  
徐慎如回来时劝他说何必，这些事只怕宣布时便已成定局，光去考验上面的容人之量，又有何益？他很有些异样的悲观，只劝顾春嘉说：“当年立校的时候风波迭起，到了如今，若真要强行拆分，也是一种轮回——”  
顾春嘉直接打断了他：“什么狗屁轮回，这是退步！当年是当年，现在是现在。改革，但这是改革吗？改了于公于私有什么好处？这是有人刻意为之，胡乱折腾。徐慎如，我知道你是没有担当的人，可是你睁开眼看一看，难道还做梦独善其身吗？”  
徐慎如摇头道：“我没有想独善其身，我是想使你能善罢了。”  
顾春嘉没说话，过一会道：“那我还要感谢你咯。不过我没有那么不乐观……”  
徐慎如也默然了。无担当不是一两天了，但他心想自己以前还不至于这般软弱，像对一切都失去了信任和兴趣，只剩下随波逐流。这是怎么了？  
但他还没想出这个问题的答案，新的一波学习改造就已经来了。  
这次顾春嘉被叫过去开了小灶，送到了郊外的集体学习班，去了就再也没回来。  
说是跟学习班的职员起了冲突失手伤人，那人被打中了头伤重不治，只好让顾春嘉杀人偿命。他大儿子死在东洋人手里，女儿出嫁到了国外，小儿子则跟着国府撤退了，只剩下妻子哀哀戚戚地去交了子弹费，又领回来一个乌黑的骨灰盒。  
都是怎么开始的？徐慎如事后回想，想也想不太清。顾春嘉和学习班职员是因为什么冲突的？说是因为职员侮辱了女学员，但真相早已全都不可考了，何况此时真想追问的人也并没有几个。  
顾家遗孀除了自己和家人的姓名几乎不识得字，也绝少出来交际，这在教授夫人里实数罕见，是因为她是顾春嘉在乡下时娶的发妻，结婚的时候才十四五岁，多年过去亦不曾仳离。顾春嘉死时已是个杀人犯，追悼会自然也不该有，但他生前名望重，又值多事之秋，许多人借悼他而中心含怨，竟自发地凑成了一场。  
在会上，顾夫人也不懂得什么弯弯绕绕，只是一遍一遍地说：“他不能白死。”  
这事情本是不行的，但徐慎如也一样中心含怨，所以眼开眼闭只当作不知道，觉得悼念一番又能如何？他按照原本的日程出门去了——这开会和学习班的事他也一样是逃不脱的，单独的报告和教育都不能少了应付。  
一路上，徐慎如不免还恍惚地想着顾春嘉。乐观诚恳的人已经这样草草地死去了，接下来呢？想完了这些，又想起顾春嘉说他的话，检点自己年来毫无长进的为人行事，只觉得无限悲哀。  
他只顾着自己感伤，等从会上回来，才发现学校里出了大事。  
顾春嘉的追悼会被反对此事的同学揭发了出去，还没有开完就被迫中止了，可事情却并没能中止。先是组织和参加的人都非常不忿，扬言要找出揭发他们的人算账，两拨人在校内打了一场群架；而后不知怎么说起别的，说到了卷入这段时间风波的其他教员和学生，最后说到了改革高等教育和拆分本校上。  
这些事竟演变出了一场临时的游行，他们走过街上，就又有别的院校对此不满的人加入进来，折腾到了下午，才终于被各自驱逐回校、纷纷作鸟兽散了。  
徐慎如回来，只见了一个残局。他太熟悉这种群体活动之后的一片狼藉的氛围了。学校里空着，看着和平时一样，只有布片废纸提醒着几小时前的盛况；许多人参加过又后悔了，也有得意的，但同样都在纷纷私语，把故事一传十十传百。  
他倒吸一口冷气，说不出话。  
兹事体大，当天晚上，平京市和教育部便都来了人。倒还没立刻抓捕，居然好声好气地问到徐慎如头上，要他详细报告、交出首犯。  
话到这处，他暗中嗤了一声，心想原来没有立刻抓捕，是因为还没有弄清应该抓谁罢。但他当然不能表现出来，面上只说：“我今天白天都不在这里，真的是一无所知。”  
学校里麻烦事多，迎来送往他习惯了，但他也清楚，这一次不会那么容易过去。对方十分坚决，答应游行的要求固然是不可能的，此外还要找到首犯、另要徐慎如配合调查，在几日之内提供一份滋事危险分子名单。  
来人拿煽动阴谋的话说了一晚上，又用处置办法威胁了他一番，徐慎如从黄昏听到入夜，只觉得很腻。这套毫无新意的说辞他从以前听到了现在，听得太多，只觉得比学习班还使人犯困，可惜又和学习班一样不得不听。  
他没忍住，看了看手表。这太不礼貌了，他只好又顺便去摸了摸头发，对人笑了一笑，做出听进去了的样子，用懵懂的语气问他们：“不是说，过了十月我们就要拆分到别的学校里去么？学生自然也要四散的，首犯都要抓了，还要别的滋事分子名单，做什么呀？”  
对方不免觉得徐慎如十分不上道，这是心照不宣的话，怎么他不仅不懂，还不懂就问上了呢。  
不过问就问了，警察局来的那人沉默片刻，边说边摸了摸腰间的手枪套，抢先道：“自然是为了防止日后又发生这样的事。怎么，徐先生不想配合吗？”  
不知道市里拿到名单，是会放着以备不时之需，会监视，还是直接拘禁？徐慎如没问出来，但并不争辩，只敬服道：“那怎么敢呀，我只是随口一问罢了。”  
他又说了几句一一答应下来，这才把几个人送走了，留下自己在空荡荡的屋里。秋季天气清朗，夜空上挂着许多星星，亮晶晶的。  
徐慎如拉开窗子向外望着，不知过了多久，终于推开门，朝着档案室的方向走了出去。

档案室深处积满了尘灰。  
里边的两排柜子有十年了，还是顾春嘉做教务长的时候放进去的。徐慎如没有这屋子的钥匙，叫醒人开门后才进来，这时已到了半夜。他从柜子背后望去，只见窗外星河灿烂，楼前一片大草坪上竟还猫着几对谈情说爱的情侣，大约没有想到这个时间了楼里还有人，更没想到这常年不开的档案室窗子后会有人窥视他们。  
徐慎如按亮了电灯。屋内被照个透亮，衬得外边星月的光芒尽皆暗淡了。他拉开木质的柜门，扑开惹人咳嗽的尘土，这才抽出了几个盒子，拿到灯下翻看。  
这是十几年前的旧档，他从里边选取了一些，拿出早就备好的纸笔，把姓名专业和籍贯依次工整地抄写下来，准备等明日一早，就把这个作为滋事分子名单送到市里去。这招数非他独创，以前见人做过，不过不是人名罢了。  
名单好编，首犯却没法轻易糊弄过去。他们要找的自然一是顾春嘉的遗孀，二是组织追悼和游行的学生，徐慎如既不可能从自己手上交出谁，又不可能凭空大变活人，除了拖延亦无办法。  
他去见了顾太太，顾太太正坐在客厅里深夜痛哭，见徐慎如来了，便抓着他的袖子重复着说：“这些事不是我做的，徐先生，我们认识这么多年了，你不能交我出去……是不是，徐先生？”  
徐慎如默然叹息，安抚着送她睡了。见顾夫人转回了卧室，他刚要离去，却微闻书房内竟有脚步声，门缝里也漏出了光。  
徐慎如悄悄走过去，在门外听了片刻才伸手叩门。  
开门的竟是王采荆，点了点头道：“我受人之托，来整理几本旧书和文字。”  
徐慎如了然，只问道：“要我帮忙吗？”  
王采荆说：“你不懂，只能帮倒忙。”  
徐慎如说：“行，那你慢慢整。”  
他却没走，也进了屋，在边上坐下看着王采荆翻动收拾。他环顾四周，指着书堆边上多出来的两瓶洋酒问：“那是什么？”  
王采荆道：“那是别人给顾老先生的礼物。他原本说今年中秋要请我另外两个朋友吃饭，哪里知道……就有今日？”  
徐慎如闻言，没说话。他呆了一会儿，十分自来熟地到厨房找到工具打开了一瓶，又拿了两只瓷碗在书桌边坐下：“一半给你师母顾太太留作奠仪，剩下一半，我就替你领情了。”  
王采荆“哎”了一声说：“你在家里就偷人家的吃喝，还要不要礼貌和脸面了？何况中秋节是我的生辰，这是早说好要送我的，怎样也轮不到你——”  
徐慎如理所当然地道：“这是他家的酒，当然要在主人家里喝。你喝什么都觉得差不多，送你做什么？”  
王采荆哼了一声，说不过他，只问他别的：“这事究竟怎么办了？你怎么说的？”  
徐慎如装模作样地回答：“本店今夜已打烊了，有事请贵客明日再议。”  
王采荆失笑：“明天？明天你总不能拖到后天。这是什么好办法？”  
徐慎如兴致盎然地把酒倒进喝汤用的瓷碗，倒了两碗，把一只推给王采荆。  
王采荆摇手拒绝：“你自己来，我可是敬谢不敏，今晚还有活干的。”  
徐慎如便不推让，自己捧着碗慢慢喝酒。他看着王采荆低头收拾，便很是慢条斯理地念道：“你还急着做事。难道没听过么？正是生年不满百，常怀千岁忧，不如饮美酒，被服纨与素——”  
还没念完，王采荆便道：“行了行了，都背串了，快安静喝你的去。”  
徐慎如嘻嘻一笑道：“我才没有背串，这是刻意为之。”  
王采荆无奈点头：“好罢，你又长进了，都学会集句了。”  
王采荆哼了一声，说不过他，只问他别的：“这事究竟怎么办了？你怎么说的？”  
徐慎如沉默一会儿，又自顾自笑起来，直到喝净了那一瓶酒才起身。  
这一瓶不是甚么烈酒，他酒量又好，这时依旧很清醒，道别离去走出几步又转回身，说道：“看你整理旧书，我倒是想起来了——我那里还有问你借的一本书，我一会儿回去拿了就给你送过去。”  
王采荆头也没有抬地说道：“不急，哪天再说也行。”  
徐慎如这么离开了，但王采荆是夜却没收到徐慎如还回来的书，第二天早上也没有。  
王采荆估摸徐慎如是说了就忘，不过他不急用，想着徐慎如也正陷在事端里，便没去问。  
他在早上补着睡了一觉，中午方才起床。下午编了一份学习心得，晚间天凉夜静，正准备出去逛逛，便听说市里来了人，要在学校里抓捕滋事分子。王采荆大惊失色，赶忙出去看了看，只见警车就在草坪前停着，前来围观的职员和学生聚了个圈，圈里又渐渐分成了三个小堆，王采荆猜大概分别是支持的、反对的和想息事宁人的。  
车前灯不住闪烁着，市里这次很是来了几个人。他们刚搜查过了宿舍区，刚在这里集合了，纷纷黑着脸站在玻璃大门前：那名单上边的人，他们一个也没问到找到。不仅没问到找到，每一个人接受搜查时的“不知道”和“闻所未闻”还都十格外诚恳，他们找来找去，寻不出一丝破绽。  
这不稀奇，因为徐慎如给他们的名单是从十几年前的档案里随便选的。只可惜这几个被派来搜查的都是普通职员，没什么读过书或者熟习别的部门掌故的，要不然就会发现，这名单上连祝芝江报考时用的谱名也赫然在列。  
他们来时徐慎如装作不知，走时却没法再装了，在要求下被叫到了办公楼的门厅里，外套还是匆匆披上的，在问询下露出十分真切的茫然神色：“啊呀，都不见啦？那或许是走漏了消息，叫人都跑了，是我调查工作没有做好……”  
他边想边慢慢说着，语气很是惊慌惭愧。来人怒气冲冲地威胁几句，令他不要捣鬼，最后道：“要是明天再这样，就只能请徐先生跟我们走一趟了。”  
徐慎如心知今日来的这几个人都是底下的职员，说是要抓学生，总得回去请示上级才能改成抓捕自己，倒并不特别害怕。何况如今他有什么怕的呢？也无甚可怕了。  
他想了一想，用话糊弄了几句，效果竟意外出色：才一抬出几个上司，那些人就被暂时糊弄走了。  
但是他们明天恐怕就又要来了。也或许不是他们，会换一些，军方的，或者教育部的，来软硬兼施么？这都说不准。  
徐慎如不同任何一个人讲话，也不回答谁的问题，只站在玻璃门里，看到这些人走了，围观的人便跟着散了。他等到人走得差不多了，这才就近坐在台阶上，抬眼望着远处晴朗的秋空。  
中秋渐近，明月高悬天际，无私无情地将辉光洒向地面，真是一派万古如此的模样。徐慎如看着它，心中静静地想着，虽然人人都会说“隔千里兮共明月”，可是清光易得，月下之人的悲欢命运却终究难共，暖是各自暖的，寒也是各自寒的，所谓天涯共此时，不过一句空话罢了。  
若不然，天涯可以共的东西，风声也好，空气也好，又何必非要月色呢？  
过了许久，徐慎如起身准备回家去。台阶下有个女生也坐着，一直没走，直到徐慎如走过她身边，她才慢慢地站起来，睁大双眼看着他。  
徐慎如问她：“做什么？”  
她说：“谢谢徐先生——我还以为今天就要被抓走了。”  
徐慎如猜想她大约是发起追悼会的那几个男女生之一了，不过他没有发问求证，只温和地笑道：“我做事自有我的缘故，和你们也未必是一路，所以倒不必谢我。若知道有今日，我早便不许弄什么追悼会的。”  
那女孩子沉默了，但还是望着他。徐慎如叹了一口气说：“你怎么还在这儿呢？有地方去，就不要在城里留着了啊。会有人回来的，到时候你的同学，你其他的老师，都可以向人报告你，你往后怎么办呢？”  
那女生说道：“我不知道。”  
徐慎如便说：“这是我也不知道的，只能期望你日后自己经心了。”  
他说的是真话，因为就在刚刚坐在台阶上的一段时间里，他就已经为自己想了个干净绝妙的结局，所以哪怕是想，也不能再顾及世事日后有什么发展了。那些都同他再没有关系……他就要逃脱了，哪怕是一个极不光彩的逃脱。  
世事如此逼仄又如此漫长，像他幼时听父兄讲起的宫城里的永巷，深而幽远。但永巷尚且有尽，生活却是无尽的。谁又能要求他必须要走过去呢？必须穿过冷雾，穿过春阴，穿过平京冬季的银装素裹。没有谁能。  
他并不在意多背负一个逃兵的恶名，不在意任何人称他为懦夫，又何不现在就离开这森严的宫殿？他偏要越过高墙，去折一枝墙外的春红。  
他即将获得自由了。

是夜，王采荆终于收到了徐慎如还给他的书。因是旧书，他看也没看就搁在手边，睡前才想着将之收到柜里，上手一摸，却感到有些不对。这书异乎寻常地厚，他很惊异，拎着书脊看了看，内中竟纷纷扬扬掉出一沓纸币。  
王采荆俯下身，将这些钱一一捡起，又翻了翻那本书，果然在里面拈出张纸条来。  
徐慎如写了字在上边，给他留言道：  
“采荆：钱姑且赔偿你的生辰礼物，不知能当得顾老一桌席面否？即或不能，亦望你勿怪。另上回抱怨你系与隔壁数间房屋是战前所修的西洋地暖，今不敷用，转凉前定有人来修葺，你可张罗一二，今冬幸可省却抱怨。余事都无甚么要紧，君应善自苟且，以期多多比较几年不同暖气之优劣高下，或者不如以此为题作篇论文，以飨读者，当很有趣味。徐四。”  
他读了几遍，微微发愣，将它又翻过来，见到背面是另一半的留言：  
“我今日厚颜奢望片刻的安宁，若人真有灵魂——然以我对科学的相信，我宁愿无有赘物。我早已尽知自己的罪过和怯懦，但请你垂怜，不要再向我强求什么。历史会判决我——历史会判决我。”  
王采荆对着光，看见第二个“判决我”之后还有被划掉的“为无罪吗”四个字，但这一问，他是不知道答案的。他愣了愣，回过神后还是到徐慎如家里去了一回，虽然徐慎如已经说了请他垂怜。但徐慎如很有先见之明地锁紧了门窗，更没有给他开门。  
他本想找人破门进去，但究竟没有，只是有些恍惚地走回了自己的住处。他在客厅沙发上坐下，看见电话在桌子上，便忽然突发奇想地拿起听筒，给徐慎如拨了过去。  
可惜已经没有人接听了。

为自己选择一个死法，这件事说大不大，说小也不小，还是略费过徐慎如一番思量的。  
这时候天色已晚，他先写了一份预备要给外人看的、所谓畏罪自尽的遗言，又走到王采荆家里把借的那本书还了回去，见王采荆还在忙着赶制学习心得，想必一时半会儿定不会打开书看，也就不会过早地看到书里夹着的纸条，所以很放心地准备到外面去逛一逛。  
外间月白风清，真是一个极好的秋夜，或许是平京的秋向来如此，也或许是因为他已决计要离开人世，便格外能欣赏到风景的佳处。湖里的荷花都开败了，剩下些干枯的萎蔫的莲蓬，杆子修竹一样在水里挺立着，影子映在水面上；树叶掉了许多，地面一踩就出碎响，树枝摇摆的影则映在断碑和亭台上。  
徐慎如伸出手虚握一握，像是想进行字面意义上的“捕风捉影”似的，不过没有捉住，那枝叶的轮廓摇曳着，就从他手心流淌过去了。  
今年平京没有很多卖莲蓬的人，即或有，大概他忙忙乱乱，也未能注意到。不过这不要紧，他大可以自己去折一枝——就在这湖水中央。这夜霭中的湖水令他想起《茵梦湖》的故事，想起那男主角是如何试图去湖水中央折一枝巨大的白色睡莲，就在他少年时倾慕过的人婚后的庭园之外。旧情人，想到旧情人便使他想起萧令望，想萧令望在天涯的另一端，而中央大学这迷蒙的秋糊里也并不曾有那样巨大的白色睡莲。  
中国人的审美偏好里，或许是不爱那样肥硕妖异的花朵的。这校址曾经是前朝贵族的别院行宫，湖也是在那基础上开挖加深的，里面是真正的、很传统的菡萏。菡萏香销翠叶残，西风愁起绿波间。这是他幼时读得很熟悉的、很浅近的句子了，今时今日看来，却忽然别是一种滋味。还与韶光共憔悴，他以前想，那是很美的，又有甚么不堪一顾的呢？其实他今日也这样想。这湖水对他总有种异样的诱惑，令他很想要就葬身于此。  
它那粼粼的波光显得风情万种……它静谧又温柔。死亡给了他极大的赦免，使他四顾的目光都更轻松自如，也更单纯无挂碍了，这让他只能看见美。残荷是漂亮的，他剥开莲子的时候懒得去芯，所以那味道也应当是好吃的清苦，实在是令他很想念的，他要留在这片湖水里……这多么好！这是他对人世的一部分幻想与贪恋。  
但走到湖边的时候，他却又迟疑了。那湖边不仅有断碑，也有新的纪念碑，因为在这里自沉的不止一位。有前朝的文人，有愤怒茫然的作家，甚至也有过殉情的姑娘，他就站在碑文的前面，这碑是以前就立的，他们搬过来的时候也不曾推倒，还是他说觉得没必要，所以留下的。  
徐慎如犹豫着想，他能够留在这里吗？他在很大程度上笃信科学，其实是不怎样相信人死后还有什么魂魄的，但此刻将要赴死了，却难免人之常情地变得思绪万千起来。他真正是耻于与前人并列的，他何能与那些人并列呢？他今生已经是空空如也、一事无成的了，最后又是一个这样的结尾。昔年多少轻狂事，如今不过梦境也似，于国家也好，于故旧也罢，再论及央大，他也无一处能全然无愧的。  
答案昭然若揭，如果真有接受审判的那一日，他亦不敢说自己值得这湖边一行碑文，甚至连“试图衡量自己是否值得”这件事本身，都显得何其僭越。徐慎如忽而嘲讽自己真是个俗人，从前最爱笑话古人总担心什么青史竹帛，向来声称我死之后哪管洪水滔天的，为何事到临头，竟然这样落入俗套呢？  
这可真是……  
对于死亡本身，他没有什么顾虑。对于死状，他也没有太多顾虑，毕竟死状是凄惨还是凄美，既然事主已经都死透，伤的也不过是活人的眼睛罢了，跟他本人实在无甚干系。他只需要在今夜干净利落地了结自己，免得受平京警察局的审问，顶好是被人家当成畏罪，这样也省得再千辛万苦地去抓什么首犯，这无休止的风波真让他厌倦又不耐烦。  
开一个追悼会罢了，哪有什么首犯可言。只希望自己别再有什么追悼会，再弄出新的首犯，这才是正经——不过他的名声一向很杂，没有顾春嘉的干净，所以这一点倒不用担心。  
思绪是飘忽的，他想水会不会太冷呢？当然即使太冷，这也不会成为他贪生的理由。投水似乎是一个很传统的死法，古往今来的读书人如此自戕的数也数不清，他一生不大敢以传统读书人自矜，传统读书人也很目他为不学无术，没想到唯在死法上倒差点忝列其间……不过，也只是差一点。  
徐慎如最终还是离开了，理由显得荒谬，但又如此现实：他终是缺乏与前人同列的勇气，而不敢留魂魄在这湖水里的。他如今赴死，所求也不过是片刻的安宁罢了，倒不如还是回家去。  
那么，他今年便终究是没有莲子可尝的了。

平京市在第二天早上又派了人来，还没有抓谁，就先碰上了这件事。  
徐慎如因为暗中胁迫顾春嘉遗孀开追悼会，又在失败后故意引诱学生游行而畏罪自杀了。他在桌面上留下了一封遗书，死法也并没有什么新鲜，是过量食用安眠药身亡的。  
这是个安静但煎熬的死法，王采荆听了，倒想起他闻说的一些传言，说是许多这样自杀的人后来都动弹不得，但同时大闹却尚且清醒，心里即使再后悔也无法向人求救、只能含恨死去。他这样想了，心里却忽然茫茫一笑，暗暗自言自语道：“徐君向好侈谈生死，当不至于落此窠臼罢？”  
他没有去看现场，一是怕遗书的事露了形迹或者往自己身上沾了干系，二是想徐慎如大抵也不乐意令他见此狼狈。也因为这个还有许多人议论笑话，千好万好的朋友也不过大难临头各自飞，王采荆听了，也不以为意。  
毕竟连夫妻都要各自飞，何况他和徐四。诚然像徐慎如当初所言，千秋万岁名自是没有，至于寂寞身后事，这倒是很容易做到的了。  
警局办完这件案子之后，中秋节已经过去了。中秋节没有假期，也不是周末，王采荆的生辰自然也并未再过，礼物里值得一提的全都和徐慎如脱不开干系，一是抵那瓶洋酒的丰厚礼金，二是警局发的通知，叫家属去给处理徐慎如的事。  
徐慎如在这边已经没有了家属，自然只有偏劳王采荆这个做朋友的去给他了断余事。最后期限是在这一天上午十一点钟，王采荆前一晚上忙了太久，转眼已是后半夜了，他想起此事，这才赶忙爬上了床去睡。  
他平日里睡眠都极好，这夜却恍恍惚惚的，过了许久才睡着，居然还做了个梦，梦见了徐慎如。  
这梦的内容很是离奇，大致去年是徐慎如他们胜了，终于成功建了国。  
过后，徐氏作为幕后功臣写了一本回忆录，兴致勃勃地说要出版，又专门把草稿给他寄来，叫他帮忙作序。他王教授生平最不爱这些文债，但想想自己与徐慎如相交二十年，却是欠了不少钱债的，便难得没有拒绝。  
虽然没有拒绝，但也拖延了许久，直到徐慎如又打电话来催他，他才将草稿拿过来，粗略地看了一看。  
这一看不要紧，才翻了几页，王采荆便被惊得扔掉了手里的笔。  
这本书的题目已经是个很放浪的、几近荤笑话的题目了，内容的第一篇却居然更不堪入目，写的是徐慎如跟那位“金楼子”的床事。  
徐慎如的文笔不坏，说话讲故事又都很有独到的趣味，那堂而皇之、洋洋自得的情状从字里行间渗透出来，把王采荆又气又吓，弄得他登时醒了。  
醒透了，他这才发觉这是个梦，吐出一口浊气，慢慢缓过劲来。他带着余困，闭着眼从床头柜上摸到手表，举到了面前，这才撑开眼。  
才看了一眼表盘，王采荆便噌地一下从床上坐了起来：竟已是下午一点钟了。  
他愣了愣，急忙要下地，踩上鞋子，却又顿住了。  
外边天色大亮，太阳明晃晃地从薄薄的窗帘里射进来，照着眼皮。王采荆呆了一会儿，慢慢把脚挪回了被窝，整个人扑通一声掉在了枕上。  
他重新闭上眼，再度沉入了梦乡。

 

 

 

宜春酒  
“为君挑鸾作腰绶，愿君处处宜春酒。”  
萧令望也曾经梦到过徐慎如。  
梦到得最频繁，是在他们分开的前几年。起初大抵是因为想念，而后辗转听闻徐慎如的死讯，但又不曾亲见过，就只剩下惘然。  
惘然与悲痛是不全然一致的，这里边比之伤心，倒是愤懑不平更多，因他即使受了这样狠毒恶劣的放弃，也依然在他心里当徐慎如是极好的一个人，是一枝暗红的名花，或许就像他昔年送给徐慎如过的那一枝。  
如今徐慎如不在人世了，萧令望追着攀折过的这一枝花变作了泥。  
东风何其冷酷，雨打风吹去原是如此容易的，为什么这世间就不能多容留徐慎如一刻呢？萧令望有好一阵都是恍恍惚惚的，连自己也好像只剩了个魂魄，浮荡着。  
他自己也感到闭门在家会越发郁悒，所以强逼着自己四处逛一逛。  
这里地处极南，冬季比之嘉陵更要湿润，冷也冷不透彻，只绵绵密密地向人心里扑。萧令望在街灯的照耀下走着，看着周遭的人群，又到百货公司里去找有什么可买的，吃过了饭，就很习惯地去看看有什么新鲜的衣裳。  
这都是跟徐慎如在一起的时候养成的习惯。  
因为徐慎如自己很懒，衣服不管是买还是订做的都是差不多的色调和款式，所以萧令望最喜欢买衣服和饰品给他，让他换别的样式。徐慎如很能穿出衣服的优点，萧令望便拿他当衣服架子、饰品盒子，变相弥补自己久穿制服的遗憾，觉得很有趣。  
可惜如今再在橱窗里见到什么，却都没有人来试给他看了。  
他默然片刻，仍然叫店员把围巾包装好了，买下拎在手里，这才慢慢地沿着楼梯走了下去。徐慎如不在他身边，他的围巾注定无处递送，那条围巾的颜色和触感都非常柔和，他猜想徐慎如一定会喜欢——徐慎如喜欢温软的东西。  
他能想象出徐慎如拿着它的样子，但是徐慎如已经不在这个世上。萧令望眨了眨眼，不是第一次地想，那么徐慎如决定要死的时候，又是什么样子的？  
在平京的初秋里，他是穿的长衫还是西服？  
也或者根本什么都不穿，跟有时候一样，赤条条地钻进被窝里。萧令望以前喜欢提前躺进被窝里，让徐慎如脱光了再进来，就可以很方便把他拖进怀里，随便地动动手脚，摸一摸。不过徐慎如不会这样疯癫，赤裸着去死罢？那么他会穿自己喜欢的衣服吗？  
传闻远隔山海，到萧令望这里，听到的就只有大概了。  
萧令望不知道徐慎如是从容地准备好了一切，换了衣裳，是认认真真的，还是突发奇想随随便便，连屋子也不收拾，就把整个人间都统统抛弃掉了。决定了要去死之后，他是依然含恨，还是忽然觉得平和甚至快乐的？萧令望缓慢而细致地延伸着自己的想象。  
他想，不知道徐慎如有没有去外面逛一逛。  
秋天的晴夜，这是他们二人都很喜爱的，徐慎如看了一定会觉得天空很漂亮。他希望那天是个晴天，徐慎如值得一次晴天，值得在离别前获得短暂的快乐，萧令望知道了无牵挂的纯粹快乐有多么珍稀，所以愿意徐慎如得到过些许。  
而至于死亡——年轻人的心里一直觉得这世上没有太痛快的死法，只要是死，就是昏暗和痛苦的。这是真的吗？徐慎如现在死过一次了，却不能回来告诉他答案。  
他想知道答案，或许也不是为自己，只是想问一问徐慎如，死亡的过程是轻松愉快的么？还是很痛苦艰难的？他想知道。他希望死亡是甜蜜的，这不因为他对死亡有任何欲望，只是因为希望徐慎如经历一个甜蜜的结局。  
被世事消磨至死未免过于可怜，他真诚地希望，至少有一瞬间徐慎如曾经获得过想要的平静。  
萧令望手里抓着那条围巾，那围巾是温暖而柔软的，他轻轻地摸了摸，把脸埋了进去，第一次放任自己呜咽了。  
徐慎如不会回来了——这些天一直笼罩着萧令望的恍惚像个玻璃罩子，现在这玻璃罩子忽忽倾颓，变成了稀里哗啦的碎片，凉冷的、真实的空气撞击了、包裹住了他。  
徐慎如不会回来了，倘若他回来，那自己也不忍心强行拽住他——这都是假话，实际上自己哪会有那么大度呢？徐慎如倘若回来，萧令望就要死死地抱住他，抓住他，用尽自己的力气恳求他多留一刻的。

在过了不短的一段时间之后，萧令闻的一个旧部犯了些事。这些事牵扯不少，于是又查起南来前的一桩旧案，牵扯到此时已被定性为背叛的徐慎如身上，又牵扯到了跟徐慎如私交甚密的萧令望这里。萧令闻也一直很想知道萧令望究竟是怎么回事，派了亲信审查他和徐慎如的来往。  
因为寻常人想不到情人这一层，当然是一无所获，对许多事也解释不通的了。但萧令闻穷追不舍，非要将自己多年来心里已经基本笃定的猜测验证一番，竟亲自把萧令望叫过去质询了。  
萧令望站在办公室里，眼睛盯着地毯上的图案，在反复追问下忽然便笑了：“我跟他……也没有什么别的关系。不过是一些风流轶事罢了。”  
萧令闻便问：“什么风流轶事？”  
萧令望回答：“就是表面含义上的风流轶事。他爱我，我也心爱他，这就是你们想知道的，想调查的，想让我坦白的风流轶事。”  
萧令闻目瞪口呆，对他拍案大骂。  
萧令望立刻服软，尽情地忏悔了自己的年少无知。但出了办公室回到家，他立刻便把徐慎如这些年与他的往来信件全部复制了一份，秘密地送给了自己办一位文学杂志的朋友。  
在这样做的时候，他感到一种恍惚的、登极的喜悦与刺激，像完成了一项必将名垂青史的伟大任务。  
两人的情书随即被隐去名字制成了一期特刊，等萧令闻下令封杀时，这桩秘闻却早已经暗中流布在大街小巷里了。有人猜度他是以此来报复徐慎如对他的无情，萧令望知道了，却亦不反驳，只在心里想，世人这样想他，实在是看轻了他的。  
自己这样做，何尝是出于报复心呢？实际正是因为他知道，徐慎如是绝不会为此怪罪他的。  
因这是他们曾经许多次说过可惜没有的“福气”，比如公然携手，再比如变作风流轶闻，成为神仙眷侣。或者说，这是一种疯狂却软弱的、无声也无用的抗议，是他还留恋徐慎如的明证。  
他们从前躲躲藏藏，萧令望甚至不曾有勇气在火车站的月台上亲吻徐慎如，而徐慎如也没有勇气亲吻他，现今他们永远地分离了，这才终于能不管不顾地对世界发出这微弱的异议。  
这真是可悲、可怜，又十分可笑的啊。想起这些，年轻人竟难免要对世界含怨。  
他在暗处看着也听着旁人议论，不禁生出万分的骄傲。萧令望从不骄傲的，这次也破例了，心想你们又知道什么呢？你们不知道他是什么样，你们没有见过他是什么样，而我知道，我见过，他至死都爱着我，而我则至此也尚且爱他。  
萧令望默然地回忆着那些信。  
不知道自己会否像徐慎如在诀别信里写的一样终生爱他？也许会，也许不会的罢。不过，至少到徐慎如在海的另一头遥遥赴死时，自己还是如前深挚、如前恳切地爱着他的——他真是一个擅长令人心痛的人。  
遇见徐慎如，就好像把自己满心的热诚都耗尽了，连血都跟着淌尽了，只剩下小小的一个刺痛的魂魄。萧令望有时怀疑这伤口是一生都不会愈合的了，有时又觉得不会这样。  
毕竟一生是那样长。

-正文完-

 

杂谈  
“或许就是真的呢。”  
徐慎如身后遗稿，计有日记、书信，回忆文章等等，在解禁后全部录入档案。内中有《伯阳先生》一篇，绘同僚周曦事迹，情态如在眼前，读之不免喷饭。又有情书及诗词若干，纤丽幽怨，使人瞠目。

徐氏的文集获准出版，其故友王采荆为之作序。众人翘首盼王深揭内幕，未料王氏只写了“此为闲事，可免赘述”八字，实在深负众望。

王采荆避难嘉陵，好做三样事：坐茶馆吃茶、逛街而不买一物、办公桌前对朋友哭穷。友不堪其扰，谓之曰：“你是财长朋友，哭得甚么穷。”  
王应声答言：“财长好卖可怜，我不免染他恶习。”

王采荆本专治上古历史，浩劫余生，居然转投近代，亦颇有为。后辈问以治学诀窍，答曰：“要活得长。”

蒋瑶山生平谨慎，闭门著述，怡然自足。人或誉之，蒋拒不受：“苦求自保，以至谦退如此，生平愧对圣贤。”

武侠宗师洗花馆主，为文奇诡恣肆、令人拍案，惜不擅写细腻情事。生平二十余作，唯有三篇格外纤敏，传闻是因为写于闭居租界时，得过萧令望的补充。  
另，洗花馆主本名吴浣弦，在商业上亦颇有成就。旁人认为他是经商之余写作自娱，但他在晚年的回忆里则自称经商是为能随意写作而不得不做的，二语不知孰真孰假。

周曦与其子周恪似有不伦之欢，此语亦不知真假。

女影星蓝雪桥一生三嫁，又三次离婚。独居珠城，后不幸于浴室内意外触电身亡。

徐三小姐徐若霜寿过百岁，为好事者收入《何处旧风华——细数近代名媛》一流的书籍成为压卷之作。又因为她可用于论证“看淡云卷云舒”之类观点的联考作文，声名颇著。  
受波及而被骂得最不堪的当数与她分合数次的丈夫陶永谦。能与“陶永谦究竟是不是坏男人”相提并论的问题，上一个还是“著名女作家沈栖北君因为红杏出墙而死，是罪有应得还是追求真爱”。这或许是因为她的遗作《春尘》被节选入了中学课本。

萧令望刻意的公开，并未改变徐慎如的风流轶事被刻意回避的现实。双方的书信从未能够专门地、完整地出现在世人面前，不过故事的零散版本则一直都是众人津津乐道的秘闻。  
他们在年龄和身份上的巨大差异，使那些词句直白的信件在后来注定要受到严厉的道德审判。多数人都认为萧令望显然在年轻时代被本应负起教育引导责任的徐氏暗中诱惑，这才走上了不可挽回的道路，但当事人却对这种说法展现出不加掩饰的轻蔑。  
或许因为过早地公开了这段情史，萧令望终生未曾建立家庭，至于是否有过其他同性伴侣，则已不可考。

参考文献

也许在什么地方真的有呢。假的。

“徐若冰档案”，琼宁，中央研究院近代档案馆

《中央研究院浦希严先生纪念特刊》，琼宁，1986年  
萧令望：《萧令望日记》，琼宁，1971年  
萧令珈：《旧人旧事》，仙源，2001年  
徐慎如：《徐慎如往来书信集》，云间，1997年  
徐慎如：《伯阳先生》，琼宁，1998年  
徐若云：《秋柳室稿》，云间，1981年  
王采荆：《关于徐若冰此人生平的报告》，平京，1963年  
王采荆：《西园文存》，平京，1996年  
王采荆：《平生风义集》，云间，1999年  
顾春嘉：《顾春嘉全集》，平京，2004年  
陈嘉君：《萧令望口述自传》，琼宁，1957年  
赵雁声：《徐慎如年谱》，云间，2017年  
谢屏斋：《周伯阳先生交游考》，云间，2002年  
周屿：《徐若云年谱》，平京，2013年  
谢闻汐：《含怀不能宣：徐君容生平》，白门，2014年  
陈燕羽：《王采荆与蒋瑶山在青壮年的交往》，《疑古》2010年第2期  
江雨霏：《特别事务轶闻三十年》，仙源，1988年  
褚秋秋：《蓝雪桥与近代影事》，嘉陵，2016年  
程思玉：《离乱四十年：中央大学记往》，平京，2009年  
陈燕羽：《顾春嘉案：窥视知识分子改造运动的窗口》，珠城，2007年


End file.
